Marco at a Crossroads
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hey everyone! After some thinking, I decided to give this another try. I made some minor but important changes here. This will be a completely AU story, since I really disagreed with most of the episodes and finale of the cannon series. Marco is going to go on a journey on his own planet, but going to have some company along! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Marco at a Crossroad

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well. This is completely new territory for me, so I really hope to not disappoint.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Thank you Lord for being with me, helping me out and also guiding me where I need to be. I pray to you Jesus to keep looking out for me, my family, my friends & those that need you very much. I want to do my best for you, and to honor you with the gift of imagination that you gave to me. Thank you once again for everything, God!

This is my first ever _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ story here. But I wish to explain why I deleted this in the first place, and now bringing it back up again.

I did see the series when it began, but slowly started to lose interest in it in Season 2. And after seeing a bit of Season 3, just lost interest completely and haven't seen an episode since then. Also, from what the direction the series was taking, I just felt it wasn't for me. And after seeing certain episode summaries and also the season finale of the show… nope! Sorry, but in my view… the series was killing itself like that, so just decided to start over in a way with this one.

This story will be completely AU, not following at all any of the cannon series or episodes. If none of you agree with this, than so be it.

Also, this is more for Marco since he seems to be a character who has loads of potential and strength. Unfortunately, it seemed that his growth was being stunted by going back to Mewni. And also thanks in part to the Blood Red Moon, he is bound to someone that I believe is holding him back. And there are other ladies in the show that I think is more suited for him than Star.

In any case, I just had this idea in my head for some time now… and I really want to put it on paper here, so to speak. This is where Marco comes at a crossroads in his life, and also reveals that some special women that are connected to Marco will finally see that he has potential… potential enough to consider being with him in the life-run.

In short, this is a Marco/Harem fanfic but not the kind that is shown nowadays. Rather, like the harem series of old that was shown in anime such as _Tenchi Muyo_ and such. I'm old-school, and proud of it! I was also inspired by stories that were written by Author **SKYx10**, who has written three _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ stories that are really worth reading!

The special here takes place after the episode _Lava Lake Beach_ and ignores most of what takes places after that, with some noticeable exceptions. Also, using an element here that was shown in the manga called _One Piece_, the part where swordsman Zoro agreed to take the all the pain & anguish that Luffy took in his battle against Moria on Thriller Bark. I believe it is in Volume 50 of the manga series.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

The songs being used here are as follows:

_I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You_ is a song that was used in the 1998 live-action film _**The Mask of Zorro**_. It was written by James Horner & lyricist Will Jennings. The song was sung by Marc Anthony & Tina Arena, made a single from the album _The Mask of Zorro: Music from the Motion Picture_ that was released in October 1998. Label was by Sony, producer was Jim Steinman.

_Go The Distance_ is a song that was used in the Disney 1997 animated film _**Hercules**_. It was written by Alan Menken & David Zippel. In the film, the song was sung by actor Roger Bart who was the singing voice of the character Hercules. The song being showed here is sung by Michael Bolton. The single is in the album _Hercules: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack_ that was released in May 1997. Label was by Walt Disney, with the producers being Alan Menken & David Zippel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Mewni, the moon glowing bright and the stars gathered in the sky as they twinkled like diamonds. It was a serene scene, and also romantic for couples that were in love. However… one was not aware of any of this. This person was at a lake that was far from the castle, in a forest that was thick and dense. Said person was not a Mewnian… but a human. Marco Diaz, squire to Star Butterfly & Sir Lavabo, 19 years of age, was standing still as he was gazing down at his reflection in the deep, still waters of the lake. He sighed, not liking what he saw. He said to himself, "Take a look at yourself Marco… look at what you have become. You gave up your life on Earth, left your family and friends behind, sacrificed your self-dignity and worth… and for what? Really, for what?".

The young man turned to look at the castle in the distance, where the lights were lit up inside the impressive structure. The Butterfly Castle was alive with laughter and talking, the royal family having their friends over so they could join them for dinner. Star Butterfly was currently talking with her new beau, Tom Lucitor & her best friend Princess Pony Head. The princess of Mewni had not taken Marco's sudden arrival back in her home realm well, even though it was like that for said boy when she first arrived in his home world of Earth. She had started to date Tom once more, making the confession she gave to him earlier before leaving back to her kingdom seem like it never happened. The Diaz young man had seen the two come together officially at the Lava Lake Beach, and their relationship became more strained after that.

Not only that, he had been ridiculed and looked down upon by squires, knights and other Mewmians who thought it was ridiculous that a human would want to become a warrior since he preferred to fight without weapons. Add in to that he had cross-dressed once again to become Princess Turdina, it was a big blow to his male pride and his dignity. Even though he had helped out some of the royal girls and received royalty checks… to him, it was not worth the sacrifice.

Now here he was again, left out in the cold while his 'friends' were living it up in the castle. Star had started to treat Marco like a servant now more than a friend, and thus even Pony Head and Tom looked down at the human in the same manner.

He sighed once more, looking at his reflection in the lake once more before turning away. He looked to the moon and stated, "I know you are there. I believe it's time.". The moon started to turn a blood-red color, giving off an ominous appearance for any that witnessed this unusual occurrence. However, Marco just stared at the moon as if it was an everyday event. A beam of red moonlight came down, landing in front of him as his gaze now turned to the spot. The moonlight, once it hit the earth, started to twist and bend! It rose up until it took the shape of a woman, than more substance & form appeared. Standing before him was lady that looked to be in her early twenties, yet radiated a strength and presence that was truly otherworldly. She stood in the garbs of the Roman Empire when it was at its peak on Earth in the early 200 A.D. period, having brown hair and eyes that were a red color. Normally, her eyes would be white like the moon itself… but not at this particular moment. Her skin was fair and silky smooth, having a figure that was alluring and pleasing to the eyes. She was as tall as Marco was at when he was an adult in Hekapoo's dimension during his trial for his own dimensional scissors.

It was the moon goddess known as Luna, and Marco was not the only one to see this action take place!

Hiding behind trees at certain locations were four women. Each of them had ties to the Earthling, and from an aerial point of view, they were spread out so that they did not see one another and formed an X-shape… with the lake, Luna and Marco right in the middle.

* * *

One of the women was Kelly, a young humanoid girl that wielded a broadsword & had a love for battle. She belonged to a tribe of warrior women that lived in a dimension that was similar to the Amazons of legend that were told in Earth's mythology. She had befriended Marco some time ago, and the two formed a friendship that blossomed at the Lava Lake Beach. The young man from Earth had also helped her in permanently getting rid of her ex, a male version of her people by the name of Tad. Ever since then, Kelly and Marco had become closer together… with said young lady wanting to become more than friends. Sadly though, Marco was like most males on Earth when it came to romance… VERY dense that one needed to be hit with a sledgehammer to the head before they get the hint.

Another young lady that was witnessing Marco's little reflective talk & the appearance of the moon goddess was Higgs, squire to Sir Stabby and a bit of a self-proclaimed rival of Marco. Like many Mewmans, she disliked Marco because he was a human, an outsider that came from a world without magic. Combine it with that said Diaz boy became an automatic squire for Star and Sir Lavabo while she had to work hard in order to become one herself, she resented him more. She ridiculed and mocked him, calling him a nerd and doing what she could to try and bring him down. But… to her amazement and confusion, he merely continued onward by practicing his martial arts instead of utilizing the weapons that most knights used to fight enemies. And being recognized by the Butterfly family… well, mostly by Queen Moon at any rate. And not once did he try to sabotage her at all, or even get revenge. He just continued onward, improving his physical and mental abilities in his Earth-style rather than Mewman techniques.

The other lady that was witnessing the action was Hekapoo, member of the Magic High Commission and forger of the Dimensional Scissors. The woman was certainly beautiful, with curves and plump parts in all the right places. She was also a formidable fighter, magic user and feisty female with a unique attitude all her own. At first, she was like most magical beings, looking down at Marco for being a human & calling him derogatory names. However, she was impressed by Marco when he willingly undertook the trials that she set for those who wanted to have their own dimensional cutters, as it took him sixteen years & going through several dimensions to take out her clones. The two had formed a bond of friendship and respect after he had earned his own pair of scissors, but that had fallen apart due to Diaz wanting to protect Star when she had gained the ability to fly through dimensions with no problem or effort. But deep down inside, Hekapoo had taken a liking to the human boy… who was different in more ways than one, and also kept an eye on him from her own realm. She had seen him go through a lot, and her respect & admiration for the lad had grown.

The final woman was Eclipsa Butterfly, former queen of the realm of Mewni and currently known as the Queen of Darkness. The Mewman royal had been imprisoned for many years, and was now under house arrest after the trial that had been set up for her. Despite being technically older than most, she was still an alluring and charming lady. She had a lot of catching up to do, and had been distraught on what she had uncovered during her years of imprisonment. Marco and Star may have been friendly to her, but the human lad had gone the extra mile to be more caring and understanding to her. He entertained her with some of his karate moves, and also told her some of the history of his own Earth, the lessons he learned in school. Needless to say, Eclipsa realized that Mewni could actually learn a lot from the Earthlings. When he told her one time on how he was older mentally due to Hekapoo's trial, she had to give the young lad respect and admiration for sticking to a task so daunting. And her respect… and attraction grew as she continued to see him endure all that Star put him through.

When they did not find Marco at the castle with the other knights, squires and royal ones, they had left to find him… and had found him by the lake deep in the forest. They had been listening to his reflective talk, and were about to reveal themselves… until he had apparently called the moon goddess Luna as said celestial object in the sky had turned blood red! Now, they were hiding and watching.

* * *

The moon goddess of Roman times looked to Marco, her eyes showing a sadness and heaviness that showed she was not pleased. She softly asked, "Marco Diaz from Earth, are you sure this is what you desire? Remember, the choice and decision you make now will affect you in the life run of things. And with it… great pain. Pain the likes you cannot even comprehend.". This got a round of gasps from the ladies, but they managed to do it softly as to not be heard.

The Earthling looked to the deity in front of him, letting out a sigh as he spoke in a clear, firm but soft voice. He stated, "I have already made choices that have affected me more than I was willing to admit back then. I have long since learned to accept the choices that I made, and the consequences that come with each of them. But… I have learned and grown from my mistakes. Star sadly… has not.".

Luna nodded her head subtly and said, "I am in agreement with you, Marco. Star continues to procrastinate in almost anything that relates to duty that is meant for a princess of royal blood, keeping more secrets from her parents & advisors, using her magic more recklessly. And… sad to say… also in losing herself to her own pleasures and adventures rather than seeking to improve herself when it comes to her people. She has learned little from her own mistakes, using excuses and such to have her escape correction and discipline. But most of all… she has used her magic to block the negative effects of my own blessings, and unknowingly sending them back to you.".

Marco nodded, Luna having told him this when they first met long ago. When the Blood Moon had bonded them when Marco saved Star from being forcibly bound to Tom four years ago, it was supposed to have brought the couple together with positive emotions welling up inside of their hearts & souls. If they were apart for too long, or was with someone else that wanted them for their own, negative feelings would emerge and would tear at their emotions unless they were reunited. However, Star had been using her magic to banish away any negativity that came up when being with Tom. Alas, the result was Marco feeling more crushed, depressed and hurt more than anything else. The backlash had added & mounted up on the feelings that were also blossoming inside his own heart, but his honor would not allow his friend to be harmed in any way. So… he accepted and took all of the pain, which he had endured for up to three years now.

The young martial arts man from Earth put in, "I know… I know. So… let this be it. My final act as Star's squire… and friend. Break the red thread of moonlight, your blessings… and I shall take all of the backlash. Star will be spared and be with Tom… and I… well… I don't know what my fate is, but I will accept it all.". The ladies who were hearing this were amazed at Marco, for even after all this time of enduring so much thanks to Princess Butterfly's recklessness… he was still willing to take the pain rather than have her suffer anything.

Luna nodded once, bringing her hands together and a red thread of solid moonlight formed to show around Marco… and it went over to connect with Star, even though she and the others in the castle could not see it. However, Marco did see the thread… and so did the women that were hiding behind the trees. The moon goddess took the thread, and with a heavy sigh… snapped it two! The thread soon vanished from Marco and Star's waist, and a sphere of red light appeared between the divine and mortal being. It was red but translucent like a bubble, and it started to grow quickly until it was about 20 feet in height!

At the castle, Star felt something in her heart snap and it made her feel uneasy. Like she had just lost… something important. Unfortunately, Tom and Pony Head were able to convince her that it as just merely indigestion from the food, so she shrugged it off & continued to feast with them.

Back with Marco and Luna, the moon goddess looked firmly to the mortal and said, "Marco Diaz… this sphere here is the sum of all of the negative emotional backlash that has been building for the past three years. It has been converted so that you will experience physical pain… pain like you have never felt before, even after all your years as a squire… and as a mercenary when doing Hekapoo's trials.". During his stay in the lovely lady's dimension, he had taken on the life of a mercenary for hire. He had actually saved the fortunes he had amassed, and last week had managed to put all of his savings in several banks on Earth. Needless to say, he was a multi-billionaire in his homeworld! He gave his parents to have access to it, but trusted them to not go overboard with it & to keep it a secret for now.

Luna swiped her left hand, a small baseball-sized orb tearing from the large ball and floating towards Marco. The moon goddess said, "Here is a taste of what awaits you.".

Once the orb was absorbed into Marco's chest… the Latino lad's eyes widened as he felt immense pain like nothing else! Like his insides were being shredded and burned with intense fire! He let out a scream of pain and echoed through the land, the ladies covering their ears as the sound was very horrible to their ears… and to their hearts. After what seemed like an eternity to Marco, was really only two minutes in reality, he looked up at Luna while gasping for air. The deity did not wish to see a noble man endure this level of pain, but this is what he had chosen to do. This was his decision to make.

He shakily spoke, "P-Please… put a soundproof… barrier around… the forest. I… I don't want… anyone… else… to hear…". The deity rose her hand, erecting a blue energy shield that would not let a sound escape from the forest area… until Marco had completed his task.

The brave lad spoke with conviction, "And… also… no magic to… heal any wounds. After… Monster Arm… I am a bit… reluctant… to have magic… fix me up like… last time.". Monster Arm had been a parasite on Marco's consciousness for some time, until last year when Eclipsa had managed to remove the taint from his mind. It took a lot out of her, but was wanted to aid the boy who had become a dear friend to her. Luna nodded once again, complying with the mortal's request.

Said being was now standing in front of the sphere, knowing full well a world of pain like nothing else awaited him. The young man took off his hoodie, placing it on the ground on a rock beside the lake. He walked closer to the sphere, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and whispered, "Today… I am free.". He actually rushed and plunged his whole being into the bubble, causing Kelly and the other ladies to have their eyes go wide at seeing Marco's actions! And Luna… a lone tear slipped from her eyes, sliding from her cheek and to the ground.

What happened next would be etched in the magical beings minds for all time, up till the day they died.

* * *

Marco let out a scream of complete anguish and pain, his voice rippling through the field like nothing else! As the red bubble mass was slowly, very slowly absorbed into his being, his body started to rip and tear! On his limbs, skin tore away in some places as blood was starting to be spouting off like geysers! Cuts and scars were opened as his life essence was now spewing forth like a fountain! A good radius of the area was now drenched in human blood, the lake being splattered by the red liquid before being washed away. Kelly, Hekapoo, Higgs and Eclipsa could not look away nor cover their ears from a sight that neither had seen in their lifetimes. They all wanted to rush over and pull Marco away from the bubble… but something was preventing them! It was Luna's magic, which was forcing them to stay in the spot… and also not do anything to block the noise or turn away from such a gruesome scene.

The event lasted for an hour, which to the women could have been a year or more to them, until the bubble was finally gone. Marco… he was still standing! He was covered in blood, scars and wounds fresh and ripped open in many places on his being! But he was breathing heavily, and still standing though looked about ready to collapse. He turned to Luna, who was giving him a look of sorrow as she truly did not wish this for him. He smiled shakily and whispered, "Thank… you…". His eyes closed and he started to fall backwards.

Kelly and the others were soon free from Luna's grasp, all shouting at the same time, "MARCO!". They rushed from their places, running to catch the man that had won their respect… and much more. Fortunately for them, Luna caught him by using her magic to make a cushion of air that was bathed in lunar stars. The lad fell on this bed of stars, knocked out completely. He was unconscious now, seemingly dead to the world. The lovely women were very much worried for the Earthling, Kelly looking for a pulse and was relieved to have found one. It was very faint, but still there.

Higgs urged, "Kel, how is he!? Is he…!?".

The bushy-haired female answered, "No, he's alright! He's alive, amazingly so! What a strong will…".

Luna put forth, "You have no idea how strong of a will this human has, one of the more impressive ones I have seen from Earth.". The ladies quickly regained themselves, looking to one another before gazing to the moon goddess.

Hekapoo stated with a scathing voice, "Your magic… it was you that kept us from going to him earlier, wasn't it?!".

The Roman-garbed beauty answered, "Yes, it was. I had known you four were here from the very beginning, but I decided to not say anything until after this was done.".

Kelly exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "But why?! We could have helped Marco! Something other than this!".

Luna cast a very serious, fierce expression on her face that made the ladies take a step back. She replied in a tone that was as cold as the Antarctic winds itself, "Do not presume to yell at me, mortal! This was the only choice that Marco accepted! I told him some time ago that in order for the soul-binding to be broken, he and Star would have to share the backlash from a breaking that had not occurred in over 3,000 years! He did not want that for her, despite how much she really deserves it! No, he asked me if it was possible for him to accept all of it! I told him it was possible, so he willingly took it! Anything else would have caused Star to realize this, and have her participate in the breaking! And you know how she is when she loses something.". The females all nodded at this, seeing that Star would become very temperamental if she did not get her way in certain things. And losing Marco, her servant in any form, would have made her very upset.

Hekapoo put her focus back on the young man before her on the bed of stars and stated, "We can discuss more about this later. Right now, he needs medical treatment and I…".

Eclipsa raised her hand and remarked, "No magic to heal him! He requested this from a being of higher power, and she agreed to this. Luna will prevent us from healing him with magic. Am I right, your Grace?". The girls looked to the goddess, who simply nodded with a firm look on her face. Higgs was about to suggest going to the infirmary at the castle to patch Marco up, but once again Eclipsa put in that it was a bad idea. The moment that Marco is seen in the castle by anyone, it would be reported back to the Butterfly family. And at this point in time, the Queen of Darkness believed that it was not the best of times for Marco to be spotted by them. Especially by Star and the others.

Kelly asked, "Well… what can we do?! He needs treatment now!".

Luna stated, "Take him back to Earth. Take him back home to his family. As it stands, there is little to nothing keeping Marco here in Mewni now. Except… maybe for four ladies who have feelings for him?". This caused the four females to look at the goddess in wide eyes, who simply smirked and put in that she knew about the feelings they had for the Diaz lad. This caused the former queen, dimensional forger, the Amazon warrioress and the squire to blush immensely.

The moon in the air was now turning white, indicating that Luna was no longer in her Blood-Moon mood and was reverting back to her original state. She started to fade, going transparent but she left them with parting words. She said in a voice that echoed, "Marco Diaz is now at a crossroads. What happens next… that is up to both him… and all of you.". She than vanished, going back to the moon that once again lit up the sky. Once she was gone, so did the soundproof barrier that she erected up. Thankfully though, the bed of stars that held Marco up was still active.

Hekapoo took her own scissors, tearing a hole in space that opened the way to Marco's home. She looked to the others and stated, "Come on, we need to float him back home! He can rest there.". The ladies nodded their heads, right now their priority was the man before them. They would talk about other matters later. Eclipsa and Kelly got to the spot where Marco's head laid at, pushing from there while Higgs guided them from where his feet laid at. As they pushed him through the dimensional rift, Hekapoo looked to where the castle was at. Right now, she was very upset at Star & the hand she played in all of this.

The redheaded beauty shook her head and stated, "Star Butterfly… you missed out on something special. So, tough luck… your Highness.". She spoke the last part bitterly before going into the rip in space, which closed up and left the scene before them. It would be some time before any Mewmian would find the scene, report it and have an investigation underway.

* * *

~Back on Earth~

It was nighttime on Earth in Echo Creek, Rafael and Angie Diaz were sitting with one another in the living room on the couch while their little daughter Mariposa was asleep in her room. The little additional blessing to the family was about to turn four years old in a month or so. But for now, the Diaz parents were looking at a scrapbook that contained pictures of their firstborn. They flipped through the pages that showed Marco, from the time he was a little baby all the way up to his brief sophomore stay at Echo Creek. Rafael sighed and stated, "What did we do, my love? We were so close to Marco when he was growing up, but… we started to lose him the time around Star came to live with us. And even though he visits from time to time, and that he has given us permission to access one of his bank accounts… all of that means little if we have lost our son like this.".

Angie gave her husband a hug and replied, "We were so sure that if we kept it casual when he had Star around, he would have grown more. But… oh, I really do miss him! And even Mariposa misses him as well.". The two had loved their son Marco very much, it was clear. But by keeping it casual and not intervening when need be, they had allowed their son to be independent… but at a price that he was now more like an acquaintance rather than family. And it tore into their hearts, especially Angie's.

Three years had passed for the rest of the citizens at Echo Creek. Jackie Lynn Thomas had grown to be quite a beauty, and had graduated from the high school about six months ago. She was currently looking for a college to apply to, while working at a shop that sold skateboards. She also got paid commission by some top-ranking skateboard designers that wanted her to test their products.

Janna Ordonia had also graduated from the high school same as Jackie, and was now looking for a job instead of investing in college. She had blossomed into a young woman too, and her randomness had actually decreased ever since Marco left for Mewni. At the moment, the two ladies were in the kitchen of the abode as they wanted to spend some time with the Diaz's, since they had been missing their son terribly for some time, and they wanted to cheer them up.

The moment of self-reflection for the parents soon ended when a portal appeared in front of them, the two adults rising up in hopes that it was their son. Coming through first was Hekapoo, which had them confused on why she would be there. They had met the Magic High Commission member a few times, but didn't really know her well. The noise also called Jackie and Janna from the kitchen area, now behind the adults. Angie asked, "Hekapoo? Why are you…?". Her words died when pushing past the buxom beauty was someone they knew very well… Marco on a bed of stars, being delivered by three other women.

Rafael and Angie had their eyes wide in horror and fear at seeing their firstborn in such a state, the mother's hands going to her mouth in complete horror at seeing the one she brought into the world in such a condition. It was the same for Jackie and Janna, who were also very much stunned at seeing the one they dubbed 'Safe Kid' looking like he got through a warzone. They were about to scream his name, when Hekapoo shushed them. She than put a magical soundproof barrier that filled only the bottom area of the inside of the home, so nothing upstairs or outside of the abode would be disturbed about what was to come.

Once she did this, she nodded to the four in a gesture saying that it was okay to speak now. Angie rushed to her son and exclaimed, "MARCO! MARCO, SPEAK TO ME!". Jackie and Janna joined her, going close to the young lad and just very much perplexed on how he had gotten this way.

The patriarch of the Diaz family looked to the four other-worldly ladies, looking directly at Hekapoo and exclaimed, "_¡__Oh Dios m__ío!_ What happened?! Why is Marco like this?! Why is he covered in blood and cuts!?".

It was Kelly that answered, "This is what happened when he… he chose to break a binding concerning him and Star.". She was looking down at the face of the young man that had captured her heart, very much hurting her inside to see him in such a pitiful state.

Jackie looked up at her and hissed, "Breaking a binding?! Look, first things first! First, tell me your names and then tell us on what happened to him?!". Despite the break-up, the blonde skating beauty still cared for Marco deeply. And to see him like he was now hurt her very much. Janna was no different as well, the normally carefree girl had lost some of her energy when Marco left. And seeing him in this condition made her feel very uneasy now.

Eclipsa went to the couch, telling the girls to follow her and to put Marco on the sofa. Higgs, Kelly and Hekapoo nodded before moving the broken body of the lad towards the sofa. Once he was in the right position, the star bed actually lowered itself to the piece of furniture where its load was deposited safely and gently before flashing out of existence. The former queen of Mewni looked to the parents and young ladies & stated, "First off, my name is Eclipsa Butterfly. I am a member of the royal family… and also Marco's friend.". The introductions went around, and also the girls brought up on what happened that led Marco to becoming like how they saw him now.

* * *

Needless to say, the parents and lady friends of Marco were shocked to hear how much Marco had endured after his time in Mewni. They all assumed that things were going great between Marco and Star, or at the very least still friends. It would appear that their assumptions were wrong. They were also stunned to learn that Marco had been in touch with a goddess, and a Roman one at that! After everything was said and done, Kelly asked if there was any healing items since they could not use magic to heal Marco. When Janna asked why they couldn't use magic, Hekapoo told them that it was what Marco requested… and also that was going to be enforced by Luna herself.

Angie rushed into the kitchen, coming back quickly with a First-Aid kit box. Once she was by Marco's side and kneeling to be at his body level, she opened the kit and started to apply some _hydrogen peroxide_ on the open wounds first before dressing them. Marco didn't even hiss or flinch, showing that he was truly knocked out. Hekapoo and the others were perplexed at this, as they had often used magic to fix anything that was busted on the body. Jackie helped Mrs. Diaz with her son, Janna explaining to the magical beings on what they were doing and why. Again Kelly, Higgs and Eclipsa were amazed that humans came up with a way to mend a body without the need for magic.

Rafael looked down at this son, a mixture of emotions swirling inside of him. On one hand, he was proud that his son had become a man of honor and strength. Carrying a burden that most men would crumble from. On the other hand, he was sad that he had not taken a more active role in his son's life. He had given Marco the freedom yes, but not becoming more involved with him when he should have been. Again, a price had been paid but it was not something he was proud of doing. He looked to Angie and asked, "Do you want me to get the hospital on the phone?".

His wife shook her head and answered, "Not right now, no. If they take Marco now, they might make it worse by jostling him about. And then questions will arise and… well… I fear it may bring more complications than solutions for us.". It was true. Investigations would be held, and there was a chance that the authorities would believe that they were not good parents… and may even suggest taking Mariposa and their firstborn away from them for good! That, they would not happen.

Janna than asked, "So… what should we do? I mean, he needs serious medical help here.". Mrs. Diaz said that they would not take him to the hospital NOW, but they would soon tomorrow morning or afternoon. For now, they had to come up with some kind of plan to explain their son's condition to the hospital workers and the authorities, should they get involved. They were soon finished, Marco looking a bit like a mummy with all the bandages wrapped around his body. The ladies to take off his pants in order to take care of any wounds that formed on his legs, Hekapoo conjuring some pants to put on him after they were done.

Eclipsa suggested, "I believe it is in Marco's best interest to rest here on the couch, and we shall stand guard over him.". Higgs, Kelly and Hekapoo agreed on that. They wanted to be by Marco's side for the time being, and none would budge on this. The flaming redheaded beauty created a clone, and had her go back to her down dimension so that she would not be noticed.

Jackie put in, "I'm staying too. No way am I going back home, not after seeing and hearing this.". Janna agreed with her as well, saying that she wanted to stay as well. Rafael and Angie were surprised to hear and see such devotion from the six women to their son, the parents looking down at Marco and inwardly proud of him to have such good friends still by his side.

Mrs. Diaz went to the shelves near the TV screen, looking through them to find something. Kelly inquired, "Umm… what is she doing?".

Mr. Diaz answered, "She is looking for a special CD to play for Marco. When he was very little, he had some songs played for him in order to get to sleep. Truth be told… two particular songs inspired him to try and become a hero, but it didn't work out as much as he had hoped. So instead, he became a 'safe kid' after that.". Jackie and Janna didn't know of this, and they had been the boy's friend for some time. The magical beings from Mewni asked on what a CD was, which Rafael explained that it was a disc that could hold a variety of things in it.

Soon, Angie found what she was looking for. She pulled a CD disk cover that had the markings **MARCO'S FAVORITE SONGS** on it, opening it and bending down to turn on the DVD player. She put the CD into the slot where it opened up, pushed it back in and turned on the TV. She asked Hekapoo if she could leave the soundproof barrier up until the songs ended. She said that she would, bringing a smile to the elder woman's face. Angie said, "We're going to bed now, but we will be up early in the morning to check up on all of you and Marco.".

Mr. Diaz spoke, "And… we just want to thank you four for getting our son back here to us. We really missed him and… well… we want to make it up to him as best we can. We haven't been exactly model parents to our boy, but we want to remedy that.". He stated those words with sincerity, since he and his wife wanted to be a big part in their son's life once more. Hekapoo, Eclipsa, Higgs and Kelly nodded their heads, thanking the adults for their help. The two bowed slightly to their guests in gratitude before leaving the living room, going upstairs and through the soundproof magical construct.

The TV was now on, showing a disc insignia with a musical note on it. Music suddenly came on, causing the magicals to look around where it was coming from. Janna and Jackie giggled, seeing that technology mystified the magical beings. The skater-girl stated that it was coming from the TV, and she recognized the song. It was from the movie that saw some time ago as a child, it was called _**The Mask of Zorro**_. As the music played, it was Janna that had an idea! She looked to the magical beings and asked, "Hey! Can any of you do magic that shows what a person is dreaming about?".

Eclipsa answered, "I can perform such a spell. But may I ask, why?".

The former miscreant of Echo Creek answered, "I want to see what Marco is dreaming about with this song playing! Maybe it can give us a clue on what he dreamt about as a kid.". Seeing that it couldn't hurt, especially since it was Viewing-magic and not Healing-magic, it was not against the rules that Luna laid down. The Queen of Darkness chanted softly, and a yellow-light orb formed in at her fingertips. She gently touched Marco's head, and it started to swirl a little before forming into a viewing cloud that floated above his head. As the music played still, the image showed that Marco was indeed dreaming along with the music.

* * *

_**In the dream realm was a magnificent hacienda, the same as the one used by Don Rafael Montero who was the villain in the movie. The hacienda was filled with various people, which was a mixture of human, Mewmans and monsters. All were dressed in decorative festive garbs, and the dance floor was empty… save a young lady that was Kelly! She was dressed in a very exotic Spanish outfit that was made for women, beautiful with a classic touch that highlighted her beauty more. And swinging in from the rafters, making all of the guests facing the intruder… which was Marco, as he was dressed as the outlaw bandit himself, Zoro!**_

_Moon so bright, night so fine…_

_Keep your heart here with mine._

_Life's a dream! _

_We are dreaming…_

_**Marco and Kelly went to each other, meeting face-to-face in the middle of the dance floor. The two started to circle one another, starting a dance that was used in the movie. Marco was keeping his eyes on Kelly, both of their orbs showing love and passion in a way that was breath-taking and beautiful.**_

_Race the moon, catch the wind…_

_Ride the night till the end!_

_Seize the day!_

_Stand up for the light!_

_**The two started to twirl and spin around, in the olden ways of Spain as all watched them perform. Marco held Kelly close, the two looking like lovers for the time being. He suddenly spun Kelly around… and said girl changed and transformed! Now in her place was Higgs, dressed in a completely different, but wonderful Spanish woman's outfit that complimented her physical features exquisitely!**_

_{I want to spend my lifetime loving you!_

_If that is all in life I ever do!}_

_**As the song continued and the dream continued on, it showed Marco and Higgs now dancing close to one another. The intensity, passion and love were in their eyes. The same as it had been with Kelly and Marco. The young lad twirled his lady around, then spun her away from him when some guards that resembled Tom and his demon minions came rushing towards him. They were dressed in the garbs of the Spanish soldiers that were shown in the Zorro movie as well. Marco gave Higgs a wink before rushing towards a tree, grabbing a branch and swinging from it over the guards heads, and rushing off with Tom and his soldiers in hot pursuit.**_

_Heroes rise, heroes fall…_

_Rise again, win it all!_

_In your heart…_

_Can't you feel the glory?_

_**Marco was chased to the upper levels of the hacienda, soon cut off by more guards as they were led by… Pony Head? The female floating unicorn head was wearing a blue cap, with only the tip of her horn showing. She ordered her guards to fire their guns, which they did but Marco evaded them. He ran into a room that had a large map that showed the realm of Mewni. He was surrounded by the troops, Tom and Pony Head included. It looked like to be the end for him, but he took out his slim sword and sliced the binds off the map! It fell down and covered the guards, trapping them momentarily as it was quite heavy. Marco smirked and went back to the dancing area, where Higgs was waiting for him but when he got close enough… she transformed into Eclipsa! Who was now wearing a purple and black Spanish outfit that once again showed off her amazing beauty!**_

_Through our joy, through our pain…_

_We can move worlds again!_

_Take my hand… dance with me!_

_Dance with me!_

_**The duo resumed their dancing, picking up where they left off… sort of. Eclipsa showed that she was a graceful dancer, flowing and showing that passion and flames that were inside her being. The two were taking the dance floor by storm, the audience watching as they lit up the area with their dancing.**_

_{I want to spend my lifetime loving you!_

_If that is all in life I ever do!_

_I will want nothing else to see me through!_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you!}_

_**They continued to dance through the lyrics, until they were showed up by the guards once more… this time led by King Butterfly, River Johanson-Butterfly! The small but strong man charged at the duo, Marco giving Eclipsa a kiss on the cheek before dashing off! This time going over the wall of the hacienda, and onto a powerful black stallion that was waiting for him. He and his steed rushed off, the guards taking their own horses to chase after him. The dream showed Eclipsa watching from the walkways on the rooftop… soon the woman changing into Hekapoo, who was dressed in a black & yellow Spanish outfit that highlighted her unique features well!**_

_Though we know… we will never come again._

_Where there is love, life begins!_

_Over and over again!_

_**The dream showed Marco and his steed racing across the land, using trees and brush to their advantage to slow down their pursuers. He executed some fancy moves that allowed him to run circles around the troops, whittling them down one by one… until only River, Tom and Pony Head were left! He managed to trick them by leaping into a brush, the trio following after… but as it turns out to be a trap, as on the other side of the brush was a steep drop down a hill! Once they were dispatched, Marco trotted out over the hill… where he looked over and saw Hekapoo on the hacienda tops. He gazed over to her, the young woman doing the same. Marco than reigned his horse high into the air, their figures shown in the bright moonlight as said moon was behind them. He then raced off into the distance, into the night.**_

_Save the night, save the day…_

_Save the love, come what may!_

_Love is worth everything we pay!_

_**The scene changed to show a waterfall area, the place in the movie where Zorro hid and trained behind in his lair. Marco was waiting by the rushing water, and coming from the darkness was Hekapoo… who transformed into Jackie! Once again, she was in an outfit that was like the one Catherine Zeta-Jones wore in the movie at the end of it, but more detailed and custom-made for the skater-girl. The young lady walked towards Marco, him doing the same until they were in middle of the area.**_

_{I want to spend my lifetime loving you!_

_If that is all in life I ever do!_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you!_

_If that is all in life I ever do!_

_I will want nothing else to see me through!_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you!}_

_**The two looked into each other's eyes, the faces and bodies morphing quickly to show in this order; Kelly, Higgs, Eclipsa, Hekapoo and finally on Jackie. Marco and Jackie slowly came closer to deliver a kiss to one another, a deep and strong one that was full of life and passion! As the music wound down, the dream world was soon lit up by white light… and soon a black void was in place.**_

* * *

The ladies were all blushing immensely as they saw the dream end along with the song. Through each of their heads, one thing kept appearing in their minds. It was this thought:

_Marco… does… does he have feelings for me?!_

Janna whistled and said, "Wow, now THAT was an interesting dream! It seems that all of you share something special in his heart, even after all this time he was bound to Star. And even though he could not act on it, given who he is, he still kept any feelings he has for you all in his dreams.". The ladies looked to her, than down to the young man sleeping on the sofa. The music changed, and another dream-scape appeared for all to see.

* * *

_**The dream showed what appeared to be an immense amphitheater, where there were humans, Mewmans and monsters that made up the audience. Familiar faces were in the stands, all of Marco's former friends and the ones he met in Mewni. Among those were Hekapoo, Eclipsa, Jackie, Janna, Kelly and Higgs. In the stands, they were dressed in their usual attire… but around their necks were golden medallions, ones that bore an M on it. And walking to the middle of the gigantic theater… was Marco, but dressed up in his karate gi!**_

_I have often dreamed of a far off place,_

_Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me._

_Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face!_

_And a voice keeps saying… this is where I'm meant to be!_

_**As he walked, the crowds cheered loudly for the young lad! He waved to everyone in the stands, a smile on his face, and it grew when he saw the six ladies that were seated near the rim of the ring side. He did a little bow to them, the ladies smiling & waving to him. Than… the ground started to shake, and stampeding into the arena was Marco's first opponent… or should say, opponents! Charging through was Pony Head, but this time she was leading a heard of warnicorns! Marco got into a stance, ready to on the whole heard… bare-handed!**_

_{I'll be there someday, I can go the distance!_

_I will find my way, if I can be strong!_

_I know every mile will be worth my while…_

_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong!}_

_**Marco used his training from his martial arts to pummel the warnicorns, utilizing footwork and agility that showed he had trained hard and much to get where he was now! He also proved that he had brains as well, using strategy and planning in accordance with the situation. He knew his strengths, his weaknesses and also when to never give in! It took some time, but he managed to take a majority down… and defeated Pony Head with an uppercut thrust kick that sent her flying in the distance! And when she was gone, so did the herd. Everyone clapped and cheered for Marco, who relaxed and waved to everyone before getting ready for his next opponent.**_

_Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate…_

_Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you!_

_And a thousand years would be worth the wait…_

_It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through!_

_**The next foe coming to bear was Toffee, the Septarian monster who had been a pain for some time for many in Mewni. By his side was a horde of monsters, but it was a mixture of those found in Mewni… and those that appeared in Earth's mythology! Toffee called his beasts to battle, the horde charging at Marco! Said hero took a deep breath, looked at the faces of six specific ladies… than rushed into battle against the forces laid against him!**_

_{And I won't look back, I can go the distance!_

_And I'll stay on track… no, I won't accept defeat!_

_It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope!_

'_Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete!}_

_**The crowd witnessed Marco taking down monster after monster, beast by beast with his martial arts skills & strength! But he was getting weaker with every new foe that tried to take him down! Soon, he managed to defeat most of the monsters… but he was all battered and bruised up! Toffee approached him… but beside him appeared Tom, the demon boy joining in to see Marco defeated… once and for all! The crowd tried to rally the lad, but it was of little use. But when he turned to see the worried faces of Jackie and the others… he grunted and rose up, gritting his teeth to endure the pain that spasmed all over his body! Tom merely smirked, and snapped his fingers… and by his side appeared Star, dressed in an outfit that was fit for a succubus! And she was smirking at her former friend, holding Tom close while both mocked him!**_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part!_

_For a hero's strength is measured… by his heart!_

_**Kelly and the others leapt over the side, rushing in the arena and towards the battlefield to help Marco! But Star lifted her hand that contained her wand, conjuring up a ring of pure magic that ensnared and entrapped them! The martial arts man saw this, and a rage boiled inside! He didn't care any more about his body or health… what was most important was defeating those that had captured his friends! He charged at the trio, but Toffee swatted him away with his tail, sending him flying fast and hard! He landed at the feet of the ladies, who called out his name as they were worried for him. Star and Tom than conjured up a fireball spell, the flaming orb glowing and growing… until it was about the size of Marco's home! They threw the orb at the ladies… and that is when Marco acted! He leapt up and took the fireball head on, an explosion occurring everywhere that kicked up dust all over the place!**_

_**Everyone was blinded by the dust, Eclipsa and the others calling out to Marco, hoping he would be okay. Toffee, Tom and Star were chuckling, thinking they had eliminated the hero… but to their surprises and horror, the dust flew away… to reveal said human, unharmed and apparently glowing a strong orange aura! He landed in front of the women, who were amazed and glad to see that he was okay. He turned and gave them a look of gladness, very thankful that they were okay. He then turned his attention to his foes, his face getting serious as he prepared to attack. He rushed towards them like a blur, Toffee ordering his remaining forces to wipe him out!**_

_{Like a shooting star, I will go the distance!_

_I will search the world, I will face its harms!_

_I don't care how far! I can go the distance!_

'_Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms!}_

_**Marco easily overpowered the remaining forces, charging still towards the trio. Toffee decided to take matters into his own hands, fighting with Marco in one-on-one combat! Both showed to all that he was quite skilled in physical fighting, given his race and all. But the human continued to counter his attacks with his own, showing to the ladies and the audience in the background that he was not to be conquered that easily. Both left bruises on each other, but it was Marco that delivered the final blow as he kicked the humanoid lizard away hard! He was sent flying towards Star and Tom, who let out screams of outrage and confusion as Toffee slammed into them! The trio vanished in puffs of smoke… and the ring that surrounded the ladies vanished, along with the aura that Marco had. He fell down to one knee, and the audience in the stands went wild!**_

_**The ladies rushed over and helped him up, the martial arts user seeing the relief in their eyes… and also the pride, the good kind, shining in them as well.**_

_I will search the world…_

_I will face its harms._

'_Till I find my hero's welcome waiting…_

_In your arms._

_**Higgs and Janna aided Marco in returning to the underside of the massive coliseum, the crowd cheering for their champion. But that meant little to Marco now. He had protected his friends, and that was all that mattered to him. Kelly felt bold, and gave the young man a peck on the cheek. Eclipsa soon followed, than Hekapoo, Jackie, Higgs and finally Janna. When they were near the doorway that led to the underside of the place, they were stopped by two figures appearing from thin air. It was Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, dressed up like royalty and with Mariposa by their side! The parents opened their arms for Marco, who wobbled away from his ladies… and into his parent's embrace, the Diaz family reunited wholly at last! Mrs. Diaz called for the girls to come in, all now sharing a group hug with Marco.**_

_**This was it for Marco; getting accepted by his peers, welcomed by his parents… and in the arms of those he considered friends. The dream-scape soon went white as the song ended.**_

* * *

The whole group was just amazed on what they saw taking place in Marco's dream, Jackie going to the DVD player to turn it and the TV off. They all looked to Marco, who now had a peaceful look on his face as he slept. Kelly muttered softly, "So this is what Luna meant when she said that Marco was at a crossroads. He has feelings for all of us, but he cannot decide which one to really choose. He is worried about hurting our feelings…".

Higgs nodded and said, "Indeed… so just so you all know… I won't back down.". The ladies looked to her, and saw the serious look on her face. She explained that she had been a fool in the past to not see Marco's true potential and strength, both the physical and the heart part. He was a rare one, and she would not let such a prize escape now that he was free from Star.

Hekapoo smirked and remarked, "Bring it on, gingersnap! I got the goods on many levels, and I'll help Marco become a real man in more ways than one!".

Kelly got serious as well and stated, "You have some serious competition than, Hekapoo! I may not be equipped like you are, but I'll more than make up for it by doing my best!".

Eclipsa giggled and stated, "My, my. A four-way contest to see who gains Marco's heart for the life run. I have to say, this is interesting. Except me to do my best, but I go for subtle and style ladies.".

Jackie put in, "You all maybe his friends, but I'm the one he knows the most! And with that strange binding no longer with Star, I'd say I have a fair chance on my side!".

Janna laughed and declared, "Okay, now this is more like it! A six-way battle royale to see who wins the lucky man here! So you know girls, I plan to use some stuff I have been saving just for an occasion like this!".

The ladies laid down some ground rules though:

To be fair and clean, no interference from any of them should Marco take them on a date

To show honor and to NOT stoop to petty revenge tactics.

And finally, to fully abide by Marco's final decision in the end.

So now it was settled! When Marco would wake up… he would have a whole new adventure, one that he did not see coming at all! He would have six special women vying for his trust, his heart and his love.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Thank you Lord for helping me out here! Thank you God for giving me the energy, conviction and confidence to continue on with this story!

Finally, what I had in my head for some time is now out in the open! I hope you all enjoyed this one! It was a bit difficult to make, but I had fun making it! No regrets here! I am more versed in classic Disney and classic Toho movies though, so sad to say no other _Star vs._ stories from me.

One thing I want to say here. I truly believe in one man & one woman being together, shown in my profile. I believe in Jesus Christ, and what he laid down for us where it concerns love & relationships. To me, that is Truth and I plan to follow it for the rest of my life.

This story here is fantasy, something that has been in my head for some time. I just wanted to make it, and put it on here to see how it goes. The ladies here are just warming up for a competition, that has been shown in various anime and cartoons for a good long while. So its really up to anyone, if they wish to continue this in their own way, on who gains Marco's heart, trust and love in the end.

I also have no idea about Eclipsa's true age. She maybe 300 years old chronologically, but she does look a bit like a young adult. Also, there are very few stories that have her with Marco, so I thought to give it a try at least. Like stated before, I don't know much about the series itself only the first three seasons and even that was sporadic at best.

If any of you wish to follow up on this, you are more than welcome to! However, some ground rules that will be for this story. Here they are:

No slash or femme-slash pairings, straight only. I am SERIOUS about this

No degrading smut. Tasteful lemons and adult actions yes, but no smut. There is a subtle but strong difference between adult and smut.

No Starco; there are too many stories of that in the field here. And while nothing against Star, I just want to see something other than that pairing. So no Starco, if you please.

And those are the rules. Now, I do this kind of thing in my Disney/Toho specials, and I shall do it here! Ahem…

What would your first thoughts be at seeing Luna the moon goddess?

How would you react at seeing Marco take all the pain and suffering like he did here?

What kind of dresses would you make for each of the ladies to wear when they saw the first dream Marco had?

What kind of garbs would you like to see the ladies wear in Marco's second dream?

And finally this… what do you think will happen when Star & the others will realize when Marco is no longer in Mewni, and the place at the lake is investigated?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope all of you are doing well, and also doing well in all you do.

Before I do or say anything, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for the family you have blessed me with to be loved and raised in, thank you Jesus for the wonderful friends I have made here & abroad. Please be with me, my family, my friends and all of the ones out there in the world that need you very much. Thank you for the wonderful gift of imagination that you gave to me, and I hope to put this gift to good use in your name!

Again, I am surprised on the amount of reviews that came forth after putting this kind of fanfic up. I stress one again that I have only watched a bit of _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, and it did hold much promise in my eyes at first… but shortly after seeing season one and two, and bits of season three… just kinda lost its punch with me. And after reading up on some episodes and the season finale… nope! Not going to watch any cannon episodes in the future. So I have little knowledge on the series, and will just roll with what I pick up on various information sites.

So to all of you who are hardcore fans of the series, I ask for your forgiveness here in my lack of _Star Vs._ information. In addition, this will remain an old-school harem story. So no slash or femme-slash of kind here! Also, Marco will get to choose whom he wishes to be with at the end of the story. After reading a very marvelous & well-written story called _The Many Dates of Danny Phantom_ by Author **Flower princess11**, I was inspired to make it similar to it! So just so you know, I cannot and will not please everyone as I know it is not possible, even in fanfiction. So I ask that you be patient with me in this particular endeavor.

Also, Marco here will not be having cheek marks or magic! But, he will soon be able to utilize ki. The kind that is seen in most animes, but will most likely fall in line like the ki used in the _Street Fighter_ & _Dragonball Z_ series. And… you shall see what happens when ki mixes with magic! Not in this chapter, but in the future chapters ahead. More surprises to be shown here, I assure you!

And on a final note, I will still continue to be mainly focused on my Disney/Toho novels & specials. I ask any of you who has not read them to go to my profile and check out my _Monsters and Magic_ series and my House of Mouse/Toho specials as well. And also, I will be using songs in my story here but they will be from the 1980s, 1990s and the early 2000s. I am old school, but in my view… I am true-school. And those particular songs from my time and generation are better than most of the songs here in this present day & era.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

The sun was rising at Echo Creek, California. Early risers were getting ready to greet the day in their own way, joggers getting ready to run & warm-up their bodies as the glowing sphere of light & life was slowly making its appearance over the horizon. Others were getting ready for work, as circumstances required them to leave at a certain time that was just at sunrise. A majority of the population was still asleep in their beds, some would be up shortly after the crack of dawn… while others got up at the crack of noon. However, a particular group was up already & making their way to **Echo Creek Hospital**. It was Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, along with some female visitors from Mewni & two women citizens of the town. In the very back of the mini-van they were driving in was their son Marco, still bandaged up & out cold to the world. Hekapoo had left two clones to look after Mariposa, the member of the High Magic Council also using a minor mind-siphoning spell on Angie to learn what she had to do in order to take care of the child. It was temporary at best, lasting for only four hours or so but it would do for now.

As the party drove off to the hospital to admit the young Diaz lad, some of the resident Mewni women were amazed to ride into a vehicle that was powered by a motor instead of animals. Eclipsa, Higgs and Kelly had seen many kinds of transportation, especially hybrids that fused living beings with machines. However, this was their first time seeing something that was powered in a completely different way. The Queen of Darkness had asked the native Earthlings, "How is it that a metal block like this on wheels can move without any kind of being pushing it?". Janna, Jackie and even Rafael had to explain some of the basic mechanics of the mini-van, which again surprised the Mewni magic users as they thought such things without magic was not possible.

They would soon learn that despite not being able to use magic, Earthlings were innovative and creative in many areas. Eclipsa had been told some things by Marco on Earth's history, but it was only a tiny bit compared to what she would learn later on.

The vehicle soon arrived at the hospital, where Mr. Diaz parked at the Emergency Room area. One of the attendants that was working at the early morning hours went to them and said, "Hey, hold on! I'm sorry but this place is for emergency use only so…". The rest of the comment died in his throat when Hekapoo and Jackie carried out the patient, wrapped up like a mummy with only mouth, nose and eyes visible though the pupils were closed at the moment.

Seeing the condition of the being, the attendant quickly went to a console that was nearby, pressing a button on it and speaking into the intercom. He stated, "I need a gurney brought to the outside Emergency area now, and also inform Dr. Sky Exten & Nurse Delma to expect a patient in the ER room!". Higgs, Eclipsa and Kelly were wondering what the hospital employee was doing, apparently believing that he was talking to a strange box. Janna told them that they were talking on an intercom, a special device that allowed others to communicate with one another in various places. The trio of Mewman beauties were once again fascinated by the technology being displayed before them.

In a few moments, two more attendants came in with a wheeled stretcher. The trio of employees carefully took Marco from Hekapoo and Jackie, putting him on the padded bed apparatus. One of the attendants, a female that had a small badge on that displayed her name FLORINDA looked to the group and stated, "Follow us and stay close. Once we're inside, you can fill out the necessary paperwork at the Emergency Desk and explain how this came to be. Now come on!". Once the patient was secure in the stretcher, the trio quickly rushed into the hospital, with the parents and female friends of Marco following them.

The Mewni visitors had seen their fair share of infirmaries and such back in their home realms, since it seemed that battles were commonplace, but this was something different from them. The building was made of concrete and different materials, the area looking clean and also a distinct smell that was not offensive yet tickled at their noses in a unique way. As they followed the attendants that wheeled in Marco, they soon arrived at a room that had numerous doctors milling about that paused to see the action that was now happening. The trio of hospital workers had gone through a door that had the words in red EMERGENCY ROOM on it, and the words lit up in light to indicate that the ER area was now active. Before they could go further, the group was stopped by a security guard that halted their progress & stood in their way.

Higgs exclaimed, "Hey! What's the big idea?! We need to…!".

The guard shook his head and stated, "I'm sorry, but no unauthorized personnel or non-staffed people are admitted to the ER area when it is now active. Now, am I to assume that all of you are with the patient that just got wheeled in?". At seeing their heads nod, the guard pointed to a door that was nearby. He informed them that beyond the door was the ER Admittance Area & that they had to do the necessary paperwork needed in order for things to be cleared up by the staff.

The Diaz adults nodded, briefly thanking the guard before going through the doors and finding the desk on the left side near the doorway. A female attendant was behind the desk counter, looking up to find the group and briefly wondered what had happened since she saw them come from the ER doors. She inquired, "Are you the ones that had come for the emergency?". Rafael answered that they were the ones, the hospital worker giving the parents of Marco a clipboard that had several papers on it. She stated that they needed to fill out the forms for admittance, and also to explain why they had come to the Emergency section of the hospital instead of through the normal means of entrance.

The group went to some chairs that were nearby, Mr. Diaz being the one to fill out the forms while Angie & the other Earth women had to explain why they had to do the paperwork to the Mewni guests. It took five minutes or so, but Rafael managed to finish the entire thing. Once he was done, and his better half checking it over to make sure everything was correct, they handed the clipboard & the papers with it back to the receptionist. Higgs asked, "Why are they making you write when you should be with Marco?".

Angie answered, "It's because of the law, Miss Higgs. To avoid any kind of complications, it's necessary to fill out paperwork properly so that there won't be any kind of legal problems that may arise. It's a bit of a pain to do, but it's necessary in this case.". Eclipsa and Hekapoo were familiar with the proceedings, since they were part of a higher order that paperwork was often needed.

So all the group waited inside the Emergency Waiting Room, all worried about Marco's condition. They all believed he would live… but the repercussions of what occurred last night, that was the main instigator of their worries. The questions that bombarded their minds varied:

_Would Marco be able to even walk?_

_Would he able to utilize his body in any way?_

_Would he still be normal in the mind after what had occurred?_

* * *

Three hours had passed since Marco was admitted, and the group's anxiety was increasing and making them become more frustrated. Fortunately, their tensions melted away slightly when they saw the red light above the door turn off. Coming from the doors was a doctor that looked to be in his late 30's, looking to be around 6'4 and having deep red hair. He had green eyes, and also was wearing a doctor's outfit. By his side was a very attractive nurse, tall like Higgs but having a body figure like Hekapoo. She had black hair and seemed to be of the Asian descent, black eyes and a serious look on her face.

The doctor looked to the group and inquired, "Are you the group that brought in the patient we have just finished treating?". Rafael and Angie rose from their chairs, saying to them that they were Marco's parents & that the young ladies with them were friends of his that helped to bring him in. The man introduced himself as Dr. Sky Exten, and the woman beside him was Nurse Delma.

Kelly asked, "Doctor, will Marco be okay? How is he?".

Sky shook his head before answering, "To tell you the truth, young lady… I am surprised on the condition in which he was brought in. It seems he was treated with basic but good bandaging and cleaning of the wounds… but seriously, when we unwrapped him to see the full extent of the damage, it really shocked us. It looked like his entire being was put into a blender or something akin to that! That kind of damage… it's truly unheard of before, and I have seen enough body damage as my profession as a healer.". The look in his eyes was serious, showing that what Marco endured was really no joke at all. Nothing to be taken lightly.

Angie looked very worried and inquired softly, "Is he… will he be okay?".

It was Nurse Delma that answered for her, "Yes, he will be fine. While we are surprised on how the boy was still alive in the condition he was in, we were more surprised to see that some of his injuries were starting to heal itself!".

This news stunned the group and it was Hekapoo that spoke, "I'm sorry, could you… repeat that again? I swear you told us that his injuries were being healed…".

Dr. Exten remarked, "You heard Nurse Delma. And believe me, when it comes to identifying how injuries come up & how to treat them, she's one of the best here in the hospital.".

The beautiful nurse pushed forward, "While we were tending to the more serious cuts and lacerations on Marco's body, we actually saw the smaller, minor cuts slowly start to mend themselves! Usually the body does repair itself, given time and treatment. But this… this is really unlike anything we have encountered!". In her view, it was a medical miracle to see wounds being mended together while leaving just minimal scar damage that would fade easily given time.

The Diaz couple & the ones from Mewni were stunned to hear this kind of news. For Eclipsa and the others, regeneration was reserved only for certain species of monsters & specific magical beings like Toffee. Mewmans had potions and elixirs that could heal wounds quickly, but said concoctions had to be sprinkled with a bit of concentrated magic to work. To even hear that a non-magical being like Marco could have such an ability was unheard of!

The formidable doctor looked to the group and asked, "Now for the real question at hand: How is it this young man got into this condition in the first place?".

That was the one thing the ladies and the Diaz adults had dreaded. On how to answer this particular question without having an investigation come up that could really splinter the family. Angie came forth to answer the question, "It… It was all an accident. I am not sure you are aware of this, but these four ladies with us are from a dimension called Mewni, so…".

Sky sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and holding up his hand, indicating for the wife of Rafael to stop. He said, "Hold it… hold it please. I am well aware of one Mewni being that had taken residence here between three to four years ago. Her name was Star Butterfly, correct?". The group visibly winced at the mention of the name, for it was still quite a sore spot for them due to Marco. The doctor sighed once more, saying that he was aware of her… and the destruction/damage/chaos she caused during her stay at Echo Creek. It was thanks to her & her so-called adventures that many citizens had come in due to either being bystanders to her fights with monsters or had been infected by her potent magic when she cast spells. Thankfully, the doctors and nurses such as Dr. Exten had been able to treat the many patients that had come in… but also made them very wary of Mewni citizens that had ties with Miss Butterfly.

Nurse Delma was in the same boat with the doctor and inquired, "Did any of them do this to Marco?".

It was Kelly that answered that particular question, "No, no! We would never hurt him, especially like that! He… well… he was distracted by something serious during his training at Mewni, and… well, this is the result. It was us that brought him back here late at night, and Mrs. Diaz & Jackie bandaged him up.". She and the others were hoping that the medical personnel before them would buy into the partial lie.

The duo looked at the group with serious, critical eyes. It lasted for a moment or two, before Sky stated, "I see… I suppose we can label this as an accident. HOWEVER… when he wakes up, you are to tell him to not do anything strenuous or stressful for at least a month.".

This brought out relief to the group, as there would be no investigation that would threaten the family. Rafael also caught the end of the sentence and asked, "My son is alright? He will awaken soon? Will any part of him be impaired?".

Nurse Delma answered him, "He will awaken in about two hours or so. He's in Room 367 right now on the 3rd floor, but no visitors at the moment. He is fine and there seems to be no permanent injury to his body, which is in a miracle in itself. We recommend that he get plenty of rest to recover from this ordeal, a month or at the very least two.".

Dr. Exten put in, "Marco has a strong will and body to be able to survive, but as a professional doctor it will take his body time to fully recover. Am I understood?".

The group nodded, very much wanting to stay on the doctor's good side. While Hekapoo was annoyed internally that they could not use healing magic to make Marco better quicker, she knew that it was better for the time being to let him recover naturally. For one thing, the lad was still wary about any magic used on his body. After the incident with Monster Arm some years ago, he was very much reluctant to let magic heal his body. Though the consciousness of the entity was obliterated thanks to Eclipsa, he would show great hesitation on magic being used on his being.

The second thing was the Roman goddess Luna herself. She had prevented them from healing Marco at Mewni, and most likely would come down to deal some punishment to them if they tried to fix him with magic on Earth. Though powerful and potent as the flame magic user was, even she would not tangle with an entity that was high above her on a lot of levels.

Mr. Diaz checked his watch and saw that it was now 8:55 a.m. He looked to his wife and the four visitors and asked, "Well… me and Angie will go back home to check on Mariposa, then come back here at 11:00 a.m. to see my son. What will you all do?".

Nurse Delma put in before they could answer, "If they have some time to kill, they could check out the **Echo Creek Library** that is nearby. It has some books and other stuff I think that might interest them.".

Higgs scoffed and remarked, "What can we learn from a bunch of human books?". It seems that she was still quite proud as a Mewnian even after this time, causing Angie and the other humans to frown at her… until it was Eclipsa and Kelly that smacked her in the back of the head hard! This caused her to yelp in pain from the sudden attacks, and was about to retaliate… until the glare given to her by both the ladies & Hekapoo made her gulp and go back to self-preservation.

The Queen of Darkness spoke, "Do not let foolish arrogant pride make you blind Lady Higgs, as its already gripped most of Mewni's citizens. I believe that there is a lot that Earth can teach us, as Marco has often told me a little bit about his world's history. There are so many things here on Earth that can possibly move our own kingdom and people forward, but since this dimension lacks magic… we became arrogant to think that there is nothing here worth learning. That I do not believe, especially after what the handsome man has told me over the times we spent together.".

The others were very stunned to hear such words from the royal Mewni woman, the humans having some good pride in them as they heard her compliment their planet and her citizens. Mr. & Mrs. Diaz were also glad to see their son having such an impact on Eclipsa, while the three other-worldly dimensional ladies frowned at hearing her speech on how Marco spent time with her.

Eclipsa was blushing slightly from the outburst, but couldn't help herself. While normally cool and in control, it was just hearing Higgs prideful tone & in a negative way about Marco's realm that just made her snap a bit. And now, she was wondering if her relation Queen Moon had a second reason to send her daughter Star to Earth… for her to learn from the humans, and also have Marco's safety ways rub off on her so she could be more grounded. She could not officially confirm that until she talked with Moon, and that might be awhile now due to current circumstances.

Dr. Exten stated, "Thank you Ms. Eclipsa for your words. I believe that you Mewnians can learn something about our planet and the inhabitants that occupy her.".

Kelly looked puzzled and inquired, "Planet? What are you talking about?". The humans were stunned to hear this, and now believed that the other-dimensional beings had a LOT to learn now. And not just about Earth.

Janna smirked and stated, "Oh, the things we can tell you now after hearing that! Mrs. Diaz, can you and your husband drop us all off at the library? I don't have much to do now, and Jackie doesn't have work today since it's the weekend! So we'll look after them, and maybe show them a thing or two about Earth while we wait for the time to visit Marco.".

It would seem that the ladies would get a very potent crash-course to the realm that the humans inhabited!

* * *

~At Mewni Castle~

At the exact same moment in time, Queen Moon Butterfly was walking in the woods away from her abode. The mature, lovely ruler of Mewni had been deep in thought for the time being… wondering on where she had gone wrong with Star, her own flesh and blood. If one good thing came out of anything, it was that Glossaryck was no more. The living embodiment of the Butterfly magic spell book did give good advice, his snarky attitude and demeanor was something left to be desired. The entity had decided to move on, ending his existence with a thought as he believed that Star was now more ready to be the ruler that Mewni needed.

Alas, he could not be more wrong.

The royal beauty recalled what had occurred at breakfast just a couple of hours ago…

_~Flashback~_

_The dining room was alive with the smell of breakfast and the people eating said concoctions. Princess Star was digging into her food, sitting between her beau Tom and her best friend Pony Head. Queen Moon and her husband King River eat with some dignity, while they saw Star just basically scarf down her food with no decorum at all. The queen looked around the area, hoping to find someone join them for their meal. Alas… she did not see any sign of Marco yet again, and this started to weigh heavily on her. The Earth lad had often joined the family for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But recently for some time now… his appearances were getting less and less. And this worried Moon very much._

_Pony Head finished her drink with a loud SLURP and exclaimed, "Hey B-Fly, you ready to hit Quest Buy today?! I hear that they got some new merchandise that is just to die for! And also some sales that I know are going to blow your mind away!". The daughter of King Pony Head was dead set on having Star spend more of her money, which was already draining much of the Butterfly Royal Treasury._

_Star answered, "Oh, I'm so ready to hit that place! And after that, we can all go on an adventure! I think there is a new dimension we haven't went to yet, so let's go there after the shopping!"._

_Moon cleared her throat and stated, "Star dear, we need to have a serious talk about the kingdom. There are still some things I need to address you on…". However, her words were stopped when her husband touched her arm, causing her to stop and look at him._

_King River spoke, "Oh, let little Butterfly hang out with her friends more! Spending some time with them will do the three of them good! Business can wait later!". Moon was very much disappointed in her husband, even more so at the moment. While a loving father and caring ruler for the people, he just didn't get the complete and complex grasp of royal business. This was something that needed to be addressed NOW, since Star came up with various excuses to get out of her studies so she could either help the Monster citizens… or just go off on reckless adventures that led to property damage & also with some poor innocent bystander paying the price for their fun._

_Add in that River loved to spoil their child just made things more difficult._

_Star beamed at her father and exclaimed, "Thanks Dad! Oh, look at the time! Come on, let's have some fun before the store opens! Bye Mom, Dad! Catch you later!". She finished her food fast before Moon could get in a word edge-wise, soon shooting from her chair and running out of the dining room. Tom and Pony Head were hot on her heels, leaving the decimated plates and cups behind for the servants to clean._

_The sane queen of the realm glared at her husband, who gulped and realized he may have erred in his actions. Moon soon let out a resigned sigh, rising up from the table and walking away from the scene. River exclaimed, "Dear, where are you going? You didn't even finish breakfast!"._

_The lovely blue-haired ruler leveled a tired stare at her mate & replied, "I'm going to take a walk in the woods to clear my head. I shall see you later… dear.". With that said, she soon left with the grace and dignity of a woman of high class, while River just stared dumbfounded in his seat._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And this was the reason why Queen Moon was now wandering around the woods for that long a time. She was thinking, 'If only I had been more involved with Star instead of just sending her to Earth with little to no warning. As it is… I am partially responsible for what she has become.'.

She had sent her only daughter to Earth not just to practice magic in safety, but also in the hopes that her wild nature, which she inherited from her father. There was a reason why she had chosen the Diaz family from Earth to look after her precious treasure… and it was due to Marco himself. She had read up on the boy's history, and was more than a bit surprised on what she found on what happened during his youth. Nevertheless, she saw that the lad was cautious and level-headed. She had banked on the young man to aid Star not just with her magic, but also to temper her wild spirit so that she would be more steady. So that she would have the patience & common sense to put down roots, to settle down and take her royal duties seriously. However, Star had come to view being a princess as boring thanks to the warped & twisted views on being royalty thanks to **St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses**.

And while Marco benefited from Star's outgoing, perky personality to being confident & bold, he also maintained his roots for not just leaping into situations recklessly. He opted to hang back a bit, and to assess situations with a cautious air that actually made him more endearing to Moon. He was trying to take calculated risks instead of just going off the handle & hoping for the best.

The Diaz lad had also tried his best to be a diplomat as well as a squire for Star, trying to make peace between Monsters and Mewnians through negotiations and diplomacy. It was trying for the young man, especially when at the first sign of negotiations breaking down… Star would quickly take charge and go in fighting instead of finding another solution to resolve matters in the non-violent way. To make matters worse, Tom would support her decision and that left Marco outvoted & left in the cold.

Queen Moon had done her best to make Marco comfortable here during his stay at the castle & in the realm, talking to him when she had the chance and giving morale support & encouragement. He had gladly taken her words to heart at first, and started to make some new friends in Sir Lavabo, Higgs, Kelly, Hekapoo… and amazingly enough, her grandmother Queen Eclipsa herself! Sadly though, there was little she could do about the rest of her people. The Mewmians treated Marco with the barest of civility, displaying their arrogance in that they were superior to the Earthling since they could do magic. Some Monsters did treat the lad with respect, though a majority of them were still angry at him for his part in defeating Toffee the Immortal.

As the years went by, she started to see it. Marco was gradually but surely becoming more & more depressed and weighed down. Her words and visits didn't have much effect like before, and soon he just started to trudge through the days in his martial arts training, his services to accompany Star on her 'adventures' & getting some time with his small circle of friends. Queen couldn't make as much time anymore to be with Marco due to her royal duties, and also picking up the slack due to Star's negligence in her duties.

It really hurt her to see Marco in any kind of pain, as she had grown to love him as an aunt would. Moon also considered the lad to be a more suitable choice to be Star's husband & Mewni king rather than the Lucitor prince. Alas though, the choice was not hers to make but Star's… and she made her choice. She saw her daughter distancing herself more and more from Diaz, until their friendship was now more or less a fleeting memory.

There was also another reason for Moon becoming more worried for her kingdom. Star had shrieked her duties when it came to managing finances, checking the farm crop imports & exports, evaluating the standard of living for the Mewnian citizens and so much more. She left that to her instructors and advisors, whom didn't have much luck due to lack of leadership. Internally, the structure of the kingdom was falling… and it would only be a matter of time until the realm crumbled. The treasury was almost depleted, and also the situation between Monsters and Mewnians were tense at best. Star only focused on the present, on short-term goals. She had no concept for any long-term plans, nor looking into the future.

Queen Moon figured that if things continued on course as is… Mewni would fall hard in a generation, perhaps even less than that. In fifty Earth years, at the very least.

As she continued to contemplate the fate of her home, she chanced to come upon a lake in her walk… and her eyes beheld the scene of a good amount of blood that circled a large radius near the water! She gasped as her optics drank in the scene, wondering on what could have happened here & so close to the castle!

She ran to the area, going to the edge of the bloody grass. She knelt down, take off her right glove and dipping her now bare fingers into the crimson liquid. She said to herself, "It's still a bit fresh… which means this was done several hours ago at least. What… What is all this? How did this happen?".

As she talked to herself, she felt a powerful energy residue in the area. Since being around and practicing magic for so long, Queen Moon had developed a sense when detecting magic or any energy of sort. However, this one made her pause as this energy was… unique. It was not magic, but it was something else entire. A remnant of energy that was very much more powerful than magic!

Knowing that this would bare investigating, the blue-haired mature beauty rose back to her feet and focused her magic at the tip of her bare fingers. She had come to do some wandless magic without the wand, though it was taxing on her reserves & focus. Plus, she could only do basic spells when doing such a task. She whispered as she powered up the spell, her fingers glowing a strong royal blue color, "I invoke the power of gravity's hold, answer my call as this is told. Gather to me the in the grass and mud, the pieces and running of flesh and blood. _Gravity Gather_!".

From a small area in front of her, the wind picked up as red liquid separated from the grass to gather up in a small tennis ball-shaped sphere in front of Queen Moon! It floated in front of her on the right side, while snippets of flesh gathered from the ground to form into a group near it on the left. Moon panted slightly as she conjured from thin air a glass vial & a small pouch. She put the blood into the vial, and the flesh into the pouch. Once it was complete, she stopped the spell and panted heavily. Sweat was running down her brow, showing that using two basic spells at once did tax her magical & energy reserves.

She took a moment to gather herself up, then looked at the two objects now in her hands. She said to herself softly, "I'll take these back to the castle. I can have the magical autopsy crew look into the blood and flesh, to find out who they belong to. After that, I can look into an official investigation. To think… something like this took place near the castle…".

As she left to go back to her abode, a very cold and terrifying thought entered into her mind. She thought, 'Is… Is this related to Marco's disappearance…? I hope not… I have already failed my only child. I do not wish to fail another I consider family!'.

Moon was going to be in for a surprise when the time came for it!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all like what you see here.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God! Lord, thank you so much for helping me with this! You truly were working through me as I typed the words in! Thank you Jesus for the wonderful gift you have blessed me with, and I do hope to do you proud in utilizing it in your name!

So it seems that Marco is alright, and also has a very unique ability! However, he does NOT have super-regeneration or anything like that as some of you have seen in certain animes & comics. He can heal slightly faster & more effective than a regular human, but that is all. It will take him time and professional effort for him to make a complete recovery.

Also, Moon will not be part of the harem. Instead, she will take on the role of a dedicated family member, like an aunt or something along those lines. In her view, she already failed with Star… she does not wish to fail another, especially one such as Marco.

Here is my view on Mewni and the beings that reside in other realms: While they are capable of dimensional travel and magic… I don't even think they even know the very planet they live on! In short, they only know just a very small piece of land & haven't even explored the rest of the planet they live on! Who knows what other resources, culture, other beings, land, etc. are on it?! In short, this opens up a whole new realm of possibilities!

However, this story will mostly take place on Earth! Marco and the others will not be returning back to Mewni for some time, or any of the other dimensions. Why? That will be shown in the next chapter! Also, I will base the **Echo Creek Library** on the one I know and work at which is the John Peace Library at the University of Texas at San Antonio- UTSA. The place has many books I believe the other Mewni beings will find interesting to read & dive into.

And also on a final note, this! I named the doctor here after Author **SKYx10**! If you look closely, the words Sky Exten is actually like the Author's name! I hope he likes it!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with the group as they brought Marco in, how would you explain how a car works to Eclipsa and the other Mewni ladies?

What kind of story would you give to the doctor and nurse explaining how Marco came to be in his current condition?

What would your words be to Higgs after her remark on human books?

What words would you have spoken to Queen Moon regarding the situation with Star & Marco?

And finally this… what do you think Queen Moon's reaction will be when she finds out what happened to Marco?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well. Been a bit up & down health-wise, but back on my feet for the moment!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God. Jesus, thank you once again for the gift of the special imagination you have given me. I want to use this great gift in your name as best I can. Thank you Lord for my family, my friends and the wonderful reviewers who took the time to read and review my work. Thank you for everything Jesus Christ! Thank you!

I take a bit of pride in knowing and striving for this story to NOT follow the cannon series. I do like what I have written so far, and will strive to see it all through to the end.

I am taking a step back, as it were, to the days of Walt Disney himself. I remember when he & the blossoming company used to show films/specials that featured nature, such as a television documentary series that was released in December 1948 called _True-Life Adventures_ that featured nature at her best. Combine that with the various other films and shorts that displayed nature, I thought it best to do just that here. Marco and his female group will start to explore the planet Earth, seeing & taking in both natural and man-made stuff along the way to various locations! More will be explained here in the story as it progresses.

So there will be no magical or mystical beings from Mewni being shown here. Only things that are here on Earth, either from nature itself or from the various cultures that have settled in the various places all over the world. I want this story to be educational as well as entertaining, as it was back in the classic days of Disney. Also, even though I read up a bit on Kelly and saw some info about her, I'm going to have her be an Amazonian instead of a Woolett. I apologize to all who have seen the entire series and know the characters WAY better than I do, but this is my decision and choice. I ask for your forgiveness and patience with all of this, please.

The **Echo Creek Library** will be based on the library I have worked at for about fifteen or so years, the **John Peace Library** at the _University of Texas at San Antonio 1604_. It's actually there that I got the idea for Marco to do what he is about to do. You see, there are a LOT of fascinating books there & I am constantly surprised on the info I find there. In the regular, curriculum & Juvenile Literature section. I know we have the Internet and all, but looking up the stuff in books the old-fashioned way always seems more… well, rewarding to me and also gets my imagination going strong like it's doing now!

On a final note, I have been watching an old 1996 TV series called _Jumanji_ that is based on the 1995 movie of the same name. I used to watch it a lot as a kid, and managed to find the DVD series for the entire thing. I love the first movie and the TV series, the movie sequel… left a LOT to be desired, but that is just me. Not a big fan nowadays of live-action remakes and such, and also still trying to get my own _Monsters and Magic_ series recognized seriously.

In any case, after watching the episodes… got me thinking and I want to ask this question for all of you here. Normally I would leave it at the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter, but I wish to get this out of the way now. Here is the question: What would happen if Marco, and three girls of your choice, found and played the game like Robin Williams did in the original movie?

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Many were surprised to see the newcomers from Mewni enter the **Echo Creek Library** with Jackie & Janna, especially those that remembered the previous Mewni citizen that had various impacts on their lives three to four years ago. A majority had assumed that most beings from another dimension, such as Star, would be repulsed by an institute that housed & encouraged knowledge instead of action. However, they were proven wrong as the group looked around in surprise at seeing the inside of the establishment. Kelly whispered as she looked around, "Wow… this place looks amazing! What are those in the distance?". She pointed to an area that was had multiple tables and plenty of computers on it.

Jackie chuckled and answered, "This is the first floor of the library. The one you are pointing to over there is called the _Computer Area_, where students, facility, staff and guests can go there to use the computers.". She also pointed out the _Quiet Areas_, where patrons could go in a certain spot and either study/read/work in peace.

Janna put in, "If you want to find books and other stuff, you can look over to your right where we came in to the _Popular Reading_ section where materials that are considered popular for the time being are kept there. And to the left of the Front Desk is the _Multimedia Center_ where one can find electronic media. You know like DVD's, VHS tapes, even old-fashioned cassette, CD and Vinyl records! Yeah, this place still has stuff for those that are REALLY old-school.". Eclipsa and the others were amazed indeed that the library they were in also catered to electronic media. While they have seen films in other realms and such, they had not seen movies that were made on Earth and also did not know what cassettes or CD's were. Especially the Vinyal records, which Eclipsa for some reason found intriguing.

Hekapoo smirked and said, "Well, not as big or impressive as some of the libraries I have seen in my inter-dimensional travels. But this does have a quaint atmosphere to it.". It was true, as the buxom fiery beauty had indeed been to some libraries in her treks across the multiple realms. Some were massive and large, and held a great deal of books on various knowledges.

The blonde surfer/skate board woman frowned lightly at Hekapoo and remarked, "Perhaps so. But I believe that unlike the ones you have been to Hekapoo, at least libraries here contain information on many things that are on this PLANET. I'm sure the places you have been have something like that.". This made the magical being frown at that remark. While the places she had been to certainly had information on some cultures, animals, places, etc… most likely she had been to places that were on a single location on a planet that she did not take the time to explore in its entirety.

The former beanie-wearing little lady said, "Come on, we'll take the elevator to the 2nd floor. That's where the books are at, and I think you'll be surprised on what you find there.". She and Jackie guided the girls to one of the four elevators, pressing the button and having the 3rd one on the right open up. Luckily for them, it was large enough to hold them all comfortably. Once they were at their destination, that is when things really got interesting for the inter-dimensional beauties!

The two Earth women first showed them a map of the 3rd floor that was on display in front of the elevators, telling them on where certain sections, lockers and rooms were at. Once they got the basic floor map down, Jackie showed Kelly and the others a blue chart with white words on it. In bold orange words were **Library of Congress Classification System**, which the surfer explained listed where certain books were classified under a specific subject based on their call number. This intrigued Eclipsa and Hekapoo since they did not have a specific classification system at the libraries they had attended at.

Kelly walked over to the Juvenile Literature (Juv. Lit) section, where she found some interesting books concerning animals. Three books that caught her interest were these: _Smithsonian Super Nature Encyclopedia: The 100 Most Incredible Creatures on the Planet_, _Zombie Makers: True Stories of Nature's Undead_ and _Pocket Babies and Other Amazing Marsupials_. The Amazonian did have a talking wolf-monster partner named Jorby, who had recently gone to find himself a better girlfriend after things fell through with his goose girl some years ago. He was an amazing being and friend, no doubts there, but Kelly was enamored with the pictures of the animals that were on Earth. She had seen plenty of ferocious & magical beasts in her home of Amazonia and at Mewni, but they did not have precise details and descriptions like the ones shown in the encyclopedia-like book.

The sword-wielding, bush-haired girl had a connection with nature, like her fellow warrior companions & family back home. And seeing & reading about the animals of Earth that had some amazing capabilities really had her wanting know more about nature on the planet Marco was born in.

She was also equally amazed on how certain types of parasites existed that could gain control of certain insects to turn them into zombies. And also fascinated when she read the book on marsupials that seemed to be in a class all of their own, hoping to see any one of the living beings in real life.

While Kelly was checking out the zoology subjects in the Juv. Lit area, Higgs decided to go to the section that showed fighting subjects. As a squire still, she wanted to know if Earth had warriors like Mewni did. And also if there was some things on martial arts, the karate that Marco had demonstrated to be proficient in. The cute red-haired girl soon found two books that had the titles _Judo for Mixed Martial Arts_ and _Aikido Weapons Techniques_. While some called out to her like _Competitive Taekwondo_ and _Self Defense: Steps to Survival_, she took those two books to read through them. At first, she expected the writings inside to be lame and not worth her time.

However, she changed her tune upon reading the books. Very slowly, but surely she started to see why Marco preferred to fight bare-handed rather than taking up weapons. While she still held firm in utilizing a weapon, like a sword and axe in battle, she read that for certain humans… martial arts was about using one's own body as a weapon. Finding a table nearby, she sat down and started to read more on the two books, starting with the Aikido one. It would be the start where Higgs would try to learn more of martial arts, and be surprised to learn on how many kinds of martial arts disciplines there were!

Hekapoo was more interested to learn if the Earthlings had a hierarchy system like the H.M.C. (High Magic Council) utilized, but believed that it was not as efficient as the one she was a part of. She went to the Business/Economics section of the library, finding two books that had the titles _Managing People: Across Cultures_ and _Leadership and Management for HR Professionals_. As she started to read them, the interdimensional busty being gradually started to see that Earthlings knew more about management than she gave them credit for. Her arrogance was very slowly, but surely draining from her as she read how men and women handled certain business resources in various ways. Hekapoo had often had to deal with various magical beings, and also mercenaries in her realm, so management was part of her trade skills.

And the two books she was reading seemed to catch her interest very much at this particular point.

Eclipsa went over to the Textbook-Curriculum section which was near the Juv. Lit area, this particular subject meant for those who wanted to go into the profession of teaching a classroom. The Queen of Darkness looked over some of the books & material that they covered, but two books caught her eye. They were _World History: The Human Odyssey_ and _World Geography_. The green-haired beauty pulled the books off of the shelf, going to a cubicle desk that was nearby & started to read the contents. Even though Marco had often told him a bit of history on his world, that was only a very tiny drop compared to what she was finding about now.

Janna was with Kelly in the Juv. Lit section, looking at a book that showed the planets. Ever since Marco had gone to be in Mewni, she had diverted from the path of cultism & started to look towards the planets & stars in the evening sky. She gradually but surely got into the art of astronomy, using Marco's old telescope that she 'borrowed' from his room to look at the stars in the vastness of space. She did want to visit other places like Mewni, but started to wonder if there was life in their dimension… in their universe. So she started to drift from the occult… and started to see more of the celestial objects that floated in the darkness of space.

Jackie was in a section that feature the subject of oceanography. Ever since she could surf when she was of suitable age, the blonde beauty had fallen in love with the sea. The vast, salty sea kingdom held many wonders that fascinated her… and also hid mysteries the likes she could only dream about. Even though she had seen some amazing things thanks to Star Butterfly, she felt that inter-dimensional adventuring was not for her. She wanted to see what mysteries her own planet had, and also she knew her limits very well. Right now, she was indulging one of her favorite things, which was looking up various creatures that lived in the sea.

She was now reading on a strange creature called _Turritopsis dohrnii_, or in layman's terms the Immortal Jellyfish. It was a small jellyfish that inhabited the Mediterranean Sea and in the waters of Japan. According to the book she read, this specific biological species could revert from adult form back to its infant stage. Than repeat the cycle, and theoretically live forever but the jellyfish could still be killed either by being eaten or from disease during the early stages.

* * *

The group was immersed in their readings, that Jackie almost failed to notice the call to her cell phone. Since they were in a library, she put it on Silent Vibrating mode. Once she felt the object in her pocket vibrating, she picked it up and answered it. As it turned out, it was Mrs. Diaz who said, "_Jackie, are you all ready to go? It's almost 11:00 o'clock, and we're on our way to the library to pick you girls up. Mariposa is with us, and we managed to pick up some additional people who want to see Marco as well._".

Jackie replied, "_Oh? I'll get the others and we'll meet you outside at the parking lot. By the way, who else is coming to see Marco at the hospital?_". Angie answered that Sensei was going to see his student, along with some of the former _Echo Creek Academy_ cheerleaders; Andrea, Chantal and Megan Gandlym. The trio of cheerleaders had managed to separate themselves from their former leader Brittney Wong shortly before graduating from high school, all three receiving scholarships at _University of California, Los Angeles_ and good part-time jobs that helped to pay for the campus dorm rooms. This surprised the surfing/skating woman, but she would have to put WHY the cheerleaders were going to see Marco on the shelf for now. She thanked Mrs. Diaz for the heads up before ending the call, and going around the library 2nd floor to get the others.

Outside now waiting in the parking lot, the Mewni women were sad that they could not check out any of the books that they had been reading. Jackie and Janna would have gotten the books for them, but sadly they had not yet returned some books that they themselves had checked out some months ago. And until returned, and the late fines paid for each book, they were prohibited from checking any material. So thus, they had to put their interesting reading materials back on the shelves where they found them.

In a few minutes, the mini-van of the Diaz family came into view & following it were two more vehicles. The first one was a red Honda Accord that was driven by Marco's teacher in the art of karate, Sensei Brantley. The second was a green Toyota Corolla that was driven by Megan, Andrea riding shotgun with Chantal in the backseat. The humans waved to the Mewnians, surprised to see them after it had been awhile since Star came to their realm. Jenna looked to the visitors and said, "We'll do introductions later, more likely at the hospital. Until then, let's get going!". She really wanted to see Marco again, Eclipsa seeing a slight distress in her eyes before it vanished. The green-haired Mewni woman felt that something more serious was stirring beneath the human female's actions, but let it be for now.

The crew loaded up into the Diaz min-van, and the trio of vehicles headed straight for the hospital.

* * *

~Inside Room #367~

At a certain room on the 3rd floor of the hospital, Marco Diaz had a single visitor which was a nurse. Said caretaker was a lovely woman of Hispanic descent, having long wavy brown hair and eyes a deep emerald color. Her skin tone was a dark dusty brown like fresh earth, her lips a slight pink color & having a build that had some serious curves on it. She looked to be twenty-one years of age, a couple of years older than Marco. Her name tag showed the words REYNA, and she was checking up on her patient that at the moment, looked more like a mummy with all the bandages wrapped around him. She was checking his vitals when a small groan caught her attention, looking down at her charge as she saw his brown eyes open slowly.

Marco's voice was weak and soft, showing that his internal injuries were far from being at 100 percent capacity. He weakly spoke, "Uhhh… wh… where am…?".

Before he could finish his words, Reyna softly interrupted him, "Shhhh… save your strength, young man. You're in the **Echo Creek Hospital** and you're on the road to recovery.".

The young man's eyes widened just a tiny bit, his hearing good but was amazed to see that he was in the hospital. His own hometown's hospital at that! He groaned more and asked, "H-How… How did I… get here?". While Marco was a very resilient fighter & human being, he had gone beyond his limit for pain tolerance. So it was very hard for him at the moment to form the words since it was so painful for his throat.

Reyna answered gently and clearly, "Your parents and friends brought you here. We were told that your mother and one of the others managed to bandage you up last night, did a good job of it before bringing you here. According to the report, you were in an accident of some kind in the dimension known as Mewni. We managed to patch you up completely, though truth be told… the reports stated in technical terms that you looked to have been through both a blender & shredder. Very lucky to be alive.".

Marco was perplexed on many issues since he was told on how he got to the hospital, and also who brought him there. He thought, 'The last thing I remember is thanking Luna before I succumbed to the injuries I got from going into that pain bubble. So… did she bring me to my home after I blacked out? Why? And who else was at my home? The only friends I know are Jackie and Janna, but… it's been some time since I have last seen them.'. Though his body had a long ways to go to heal, his mind was still sharp. He had to keep his mental muscle in shape in various levels during his stay in Star's home realm, especially when going with Star on her 'adventures'.

The lovely nurse continued on, "You'll be here for a while thanks to the extensive damage your body took, but fortunately it seems your stay here will be for a month. But your current physician, Dr. Sky Exten has stated for you to take it easy for another month or so. He wants to be sure your body is completely healed in that aspect.". Also, the doctor wanted to see the extent of Mr. Diaz's healing factor. Something as serious as Marco's condition was earlier, it would have been more than just a month in the hospital… most likely it would be close to a year! But to see his body healing at a rate that was not quite superhuman like with Star, thanks to her magic, but still beyond human parameters was still a chance that no self-respecting doctor would miss out on.

The young martial artist/warrior tried to rise up, but sharp pain shot through every millimeter of his body! He hissed, and that is when Reyna put a gently but firm hand on his chest. She spoke firmly, "Don't try to move about too much, Mr. Diaz. It's still very early for you to do anything strenuous without help.". He heeded her words, relaxing and letting the pain ebb away. She took a remote near his person, pushing a button that raised his upper body up slowly to a more feasible position. Marco gritted his teeth, enduring the sharp jolts that spread through his body but it wasn't for long when the elevating bed stopped at a certain level.

Reyna inquired, "How is that Mr. Diaz?". He simply nodded his head a little to indicate that he was fine with his current elevation. Smiling, the nurse stated that she was going to get the doctor to come see him. She went over to the door and pulled it open… only to see a group of people already in front of the door. It seemed that Rafael was about to open the door when Reyna beat him to it.

Said nurse looked surprised, then turned to Marco and said, "Oh! It seems you have visitors, Mr. Diaz.". Just after saying that, the entourage moved past her with the parents at the head to see their son first with Mariposa being led by the hand of Angie.

Marco's eyes widened yet again to see not only his family but Janna, Jackie, Sensei, the cheerleaders… but the most surprising in his view was seeing Hekapoo, Eclipsa, Kelly and Higgs!

Angie was very teary-eyed at seeing her son awake, and also bandaged up like a mummy but now with a more professional touch. She wanted to grab his head and hold him, but the nurse called out to her & simply shook her head. It was her way of saying that for the time being… NO touching or man-handling of the patient. When it came to the injured and sick that was under her care, she did NOT mess around. Mrs. Diaz understood, as did the rest of them… though Higgs was still quite adamant to deliver her own greeting to the injured martial artist.

Rafael looked to his son and asked, "_Mijo_, how do you feel? Oh… stupid question! I'm sorry.".

Marco managed to give a weak smile and answered, "It's okay… just feeling… like I got into… a fight with the entire… Mewni Knights…". It hurt for him to speak for that long, and it showed after he finished his words.

Higgs stated, "Yeah, we can all see that, nerd.". And indeed, she and Eclipsa had seen Marco sometimes spar with the entire ranks of the Mewni knights. Fresh recruits of course, but Marco was able to defeat scores of them with his martial arts prowess. Though he could only take on two fully-trained and seasoned Knights, and even then his body would be a wreck & take almost a week to fully heal.

The young man's eyes looked to her at the foot of his bed and said, "Heh… always wanting… to have the last… word… Gingersnap.". That was a nickname he gave to Higgs due to the color of her hair, which always made her angry at such a cute nickname. She fumed and raised her fist to let Marco have it in the shoulder, as it was her way of greeting/retaliating to him… but her left wrist was caught by Reyna! It was so quick that none of them caught the movement! Said nurse looked into the eyes of the Mewni squire, a fierce frown on her face and shaking her head slowly. It was her way of saying to NOT go through with the action, and to be more aware of any future actions.

Higgs was a tough little lady, always ready to scrap & not letting anyone try to intimidate her. But seeing the protective scowl on the nurse's face made her gulp and heed the silent proclamation of said being. Seeing that her non-verbal words were made clear, she released the wrist & Higgs rubbed said area of her body to get some feeling back in it.

Marco looked to his friends and family and asked, "How… How did I… get back here?". Hearing his weak voice and how much pain he was in just by speaking caused the hearts of the ladies who really liked him to clench. They were more used to seeing a more energetic, healthy Marco… and the one lying in a bed was a testament that the new Marco would require healing. Both physically and emotionally.

Kelly was about to say something, but was stopped by Eclipsa. The former ruler of Mewni looked to Reyna and inquired, "I'm sorry if this seems a bit rude, young lady. But can you please give us a moment with Marco alone? What we need to tell him is just between us and his family.".

Reyna raised an eyebrow and inquired, "And what of the others?". She gestured to Sensei and the former cheerleaders, who were now wondering if they would be asked to leave.

Eclipsa answered, "They can stay, since from what I was told, they can understand what is about to be told here. They have seen many strange things thanks to being with my great-granddaughter Star Butterfly.". Hearing the name of the princess caused the nurse to frown, as she was no fan of the hyper-active Mewnian. And seeing the four beings with the others, she deduced that they were also of Mewni descent. She was about to tell them to leave on account she was not going to have a patient be alone with inter-dimensional beings that were, in her view, very reckless.

However, it was Marco that ended the debate. He spoke softly but with little strength he had, "it's okay, Nurse Reyna… I trust them… please… I'll be… alright.".

The lovely lady was not convinced, but she relented to Marco and Eclipsa's request. She said, "Okay… I'll go. But Dr. Exten will be here soon to examine Marco. But let me make one thing clear… if he is injured more or put into any kind of stress that harms him, I will not hesitate to kick you all out. Mewni or no.". She then opened the door and left, Hekapoo and Higgs having some respect for the human that had dared to say something like that to them since they were quite formidable compared to her.

Once she had vacated the area, Kelly was about to resume her answering of Marco's question… but another interruption came, but in a way that surprised them all!

A hole was cut out of thin air, the tell-tale sign of something using a tool that was multi-dimensional & could cut the boundaries that separated realms. Emerging from the hole, which soon sealed up quickly after the user stepped forth was… Queen Moon Butterfly!

The blue-haired beauty was surprised to see the group, shock registering on her face. The others mirrored the same expression, but Eclipsa and the other Mewni beings quickly replaced it with a serious tenseness that showed. Queen Moon stated, "Well… this is unexpected…".

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_At the same time Kelly and the others were at the library, Queen Moon was in a magical laboratory that was underneath the castle. Her daughter was still gallivanting with her two best friends, while her husband was now about with the other royal kings from various realms. The moment she made it back to her abode, she went to the place where most magical experiments were being held at. The establishment focused on the effects of certain magical spells, potions and other concoctions that varied in different fields. Once there, she called out to one of her most trusted lab employee who went by the name of B. Trooper._

_The young man walked over quickly, bowing to his ruler and inquiring, "Ah, your Highness! What can I do for you on this fine day? Are you here to look up the new batch of potions I have been working on?"._

_The mature beauty shook her head and replied, "No, Sir Trooper. Though I would like to see your potions later on. However… I have a serious assignment for you.". Upon hearing the tone and the message, he rose up and asked on what was needed of him. Usually full of energy at trying out new concoctions or spells that he made himself, if a serious situation arose he would be focused and ready._

_Queen Moon pulled out the vial and pouch, handing the items to the worker and stated, "The pouch contains a moderate amount of flesh and skin. I found both and the blood in the forest a bit of a distance from the castle in the forest. I need you to run scans on them, to see whom they belong to. Also… I need your input on something else before you do tasks."._

_B. Trooper took the vial and pouch carefully so they could not drop, looking to his ruler and asked, "Yes, what is it your Highness?"._

_The lovely ruler of Mewni for the time being asked, "Its… well… when I was in the area, I felt something strong. It was faint, but very potent. It was not magic I detected but… something else entirely. Do you have an idea on it?"._

_The magical scientist thought for a moment, than answered, "Well… this may sound a bit far-fetched, even to someone as I who has seen even the most potent of magic. But… I believe, just believe mind you… that what you felt must have been something of… divine origin. As you said yourself, it was not magical you felt but something completely different than it. So it could be someone of divine origin."._

_This caused the current ruler of Mewni to be surprised. While there were many stories and myths of various divine beings through the multiple dimensions, there was only a handful of actual encounters with beings of divine nature. And usually, this only brought trouble soon after that. Queen Moon nodded slowly and replied, "Thank you for the answer, Sir Trooper. I hope that you inform me the moment you find out who the blood and flesh belong to. I shall be in my private quarters if you need me."._

_The male Mewnian bowed in response before going to his workbench to take a better look at the samples given to him, while the mature Butterfly beauty exited from the premises to go upward to her quarters._

_It was for two hours that had passed since the meeting, and Moon was going over certain historical Mewni legend books. She had an small bit of fear that if what B. Trooper said was true that the presence she felt earlier at the lake was of divine origin, than most likely it meant that the realm could face either terrible danger… or a change that was going to be so great, it would affect Mewni as a whole. She had looked up various legends on gods and goddesses that were recorded in Mewni, but for some reason none seemed to match what was in her head. She was about to give up until she came to the part that featured the beginnings of the Blood Moon… and something seemed to click within her concerning it._

_However, before she could really discern into it, she got a call from the magic mirror that was in her room. She bookmarked the page, answered it and coming up on the screen was B. Trooper. She inquired, "Yes Sir Trooper, what is it? Is it about the assignment I gave you?"._

_The young man answered, "It is indeed. I made sure to check, and double-check the blood & flesh to make sure that the results were the same on them.". Now it was clear why this particular magical scientist was Moon's most trusted employee, as he made absolutely sure answers and results were lined up precisely. While most would do a rush job, or a half-done work, not B. Trooper. He would take his time, made sure to get everything done right before making a final conclusion._

_The queen asked, "Well, what did you find?"._

_B. Trooper answered, "Milady… both the blood and flesh… are positive identification for… one Marco Diaz."._

_This caused the mature beauty's eyes to widen considerably, and also a terrible feeling to well within her heart. She whispered, "No… it can't be…". Sir Trooper stated that he made sure the results were positive twice over, so indeed the blood and flesh were all from the Earthling._

_Queen Moon composed herself and ordered, "Sir Trooper, keep this under wraps until I say otherwise! I don't want anyone to know of this, not even Star! There is something I must do first. When I return, I'll let you know. Thank you for doing this!". He bowed, saying it was nothing & that her decree would be carried to the letter._

_The blue-haired woman switched her mirror from receiving magical signals to become a scrying one, a mode that she used only in emergencies when she wanted to locate someone or something. Unlike the __All-Seeing Eye__ spell, the mirror's capabilities were limited to locating only one person & also would not work if there was a spell that would block scyring ones. She spoke to her reflective item, "Find me the Earthling known as Marco Diaz!"._

_The reflective surface shimmered and shinned until it formed a picture… and it was a heavily bandaged Marco lying in a hospital bed. Moon gasped, wondering on what could have happened to someone she considered to be a family member. She demanded on where he was located at, and the mirror provided the picture of said hospital establishment, Queen Butterfly quickly discovering that her favorite person was back in his home dimension. But… how did he get there with those amount of injuries on his form? She would have to ask him the moment she met him._

_The royal one quickly got dressed in a more casual wear since she was going to be going to Earth, than brought out her Dimensional Scissors. Moon looked at the image of a disable Marco in her mirror one more time, really hoping that he was alright before cutting a hole in time/space & disappearing from Mewni towards Earth._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And thus the current scene playing now for all, Queen Moon Butterfly showing surprise at seeing those in the hospital room & the others stunned to see the royal ruler as well. Marco managed to peer upward enough to see her, and his body also tensed up which brought another sharp jolt of pain all through his systems. But he gritted his teeth and endured it, but those that had a crush on the lad saw this and got a bit closer to the Diaz lad to protect him just in case. Marco whispered, "Your… Highness… is… is Star with…?".

Moon shook her head and answered, "No, she is not with me. She doesn't even know where I am, or where you are for the moment.". This caused Marco to relax than, trusting the queen more than her daughter but he was still cautious nevertheless.

Hekapoo stated, "Forgive us your Majesty that we're a bit on edge, but after the stunt Marco pulled and its connection with your daughter… we're more than a bit wary that a Butterfly is here.".

This got a look of confusion from the royal ruler of Mewni kingdom as she asked, "Connection with Marco? What happened to him and what does it have to do with Star?".

Kelly sighed before looking to her crush and asked softly, "Marco, can we trust her?". She was like the others, wary for the moment towards Queen Moon due to her connection with her daughter. She didn't want to spill anything to someone that Marco did not trust, and also on the chance said person would say anything about this to the princess.

Marco nodded very slightly and replied, "I trust her. She… is not like… Star. That's… good thing…". Indeed, the young lad trusted the queen more, given how she took the time to listen to him & to help him to adjust to Mewni culture.

The Amazonian looked to the royal one, who looked very much concerned for the human man that had captured her heart. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly to center herself. The bushy-haired beauty looked to Mrs. Butterfly and spoke, "Okay than… since you vouch for her Marco, I'll tell her along with everyone here. Folks, have we got a bit of a story for you.

The ones who did not know the entire story on what happened to the Diaz karate user were all ears as Kelly started to re-tell the tale on how Marco got busted up in the first place, with the others filling in at certain spots.

* * *

~In Mewni~

While all of this was happening on Earth, back in the home world of Mewni… a sinister affair was taking place. In a place that was far from the Butterfly Castle, a certain hybrid was training in her natural abilities. It was Meteora Butterfly, formerly known as the Miss Heinous who was the former headmistress for St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses! She was in different at the moment, younger and also more potent than before.

Four years ago, she had been humiliated by Marco in his princess disguise that had cost her the school which she had been working in for some time. A year after that, her humiliated her again by turning the tables against her when she tried to re-take the school and its former students. However… that is when she started to discover her true memories and heritage… that she was really a royal Butterfly, the hybrid daughter of Eclipsa & the monster Globgor! When she started to remember her past, she started to look more into her parents. She discovered that Eclipsa had been crystalized & imprisoned… while her father had been executed in trying to free her. He had raised an army of monsters to try and free her centuries ago, but he was defeated and soon executed by the royals. And that she was given to St. Olga as a baby, a robot who disguised herself as a woman and raised her. However, said mechanical woman was deactivated and had long since been junked when she took over her school.

When she discovered this, she was filled with hate & anger at the Mewnians who had destroyed her childhood… and also filled the UTMOST loathing for Marco Diaz who was at the very top spot in her list for destroying!

She had gone to spy on the Mewni royals, and had been incensed at seeing her mother, who was free, getting along with the Diaz lad. In a fit of rage like no other, she had changed from an elderly woman… to a teenager, which surprised her very much. When she saw this, she had retreated from the castle grounds fast. She knew that she could drain the souls of princesses, but this was the first time that this had ever happened to her.

Meteora was soon discovered by a monster Septarian by the name of Rasticore, an interdimensional bounty hunter of infamous lore as he was quite proficient in his abilities & getting the job done no matter what. He had learned of her as well, and had been searching for her on his own free will. When the two met, Rasticore learned of her hatred towards the Mewnians… and also of Marco, the one who had stood against his hero Toffee. So the tall, muscular being offered to be both a bodyguard & mentor to Meteora, to harness her formidable abilities so that she could get complete revenge against the Mewnian royals… and against Marco.

She could not have agreed to that proposal quick enough.

So now, three years since they had formed the partnership, Meteora had trained very much in her abilities. She found out that by consuming souls, not just stealing them… she could increase her magical and physical powers greatly! But by consuming souls instead of stealing them, she would render the bodies to be no more than mere husks. In an essence, they were just like walking dead zombies. And that her magic could tap into the very forces of nature, to control and manipulate the primal forces of fire, water, wind, earth and even metal! While not as flashy as the spells used by the Butterfly family, it was certainly quite potent.

She also discovered that she inherited the Butterfly and royal Butterfly gift of longevity, but that the mixture of monster and Mewnian blood made it possible for her to change into various ages though it took some power from her to do so. So unless something could outright kill her on the spot, she was more or less immortal. Not like Toffee, but it was close enough.

Also, in that time she had grown QUITE attached to Rasticore. And vice versa, as the humanoid reptile found both her body & vengeance-saturated mind quite lovely.

Now back to the present, Meteora was training her magical use of wind while Rasticore looked on. Their place of occupancy for the moment was a large cave that located near a waterfall, and also in a strategic place where there were four villages nearby. Meteora was using the villagers as food for her soul-consuming, but making sure to always cover her tracks as to not be discovered.

Rasticore looked on as the hybrid being used the wind to increase her speed, and also to add more pressure to her physical attacks, turning a large boulder into rubble with two kicks! He clapped his hands and stated, "Enough training for today, Meteora. Rest for now. I believe that some lunch is needed at this moment. Come, let's go inside and eat.". While they did live in a cave, it was far from being unlivable. The bounty hunter has used his savings to turn the inside of the rocky fixture into something quite more livable, both for his and Meteora's sake. He also made sure to install some security features so that if someone wandered into their territory, they would be notified quickly.

The hybrid woman nodded, wiping some sweat from her face as she had been training since morning. As she walked with her beau towards their home, she looked at him and inquired, "Rasticore… when will I be strong enough to take over the kingdom?". She had wanted to go and take over the throne long ago, but the Septarian informed her that even with her powers and abilities… she would be taken down without proper training.

Said muscular bounty hunter answered, "Soon Meteora, soon… you have almost finished your wind training. All that is needed is to complete your magical manipulation training with metal, and we should be good to go. I also have managed to gain more allies from the various other dimensions, but it will still take some time to form an army of considerable size to take on the accursed Star Butterfly and her own allies.".

Meteora gave her crush a sinister smile and inquired, "And of Marco Diaz? Can I take him out now?".

Rasticore frowned before answering, "To be honest, I do not know about him. Our reports states that he has been seen less and less with Star on her outings, and now just more or less resides inside the castle walls. And it is rumored that the boy has gotten… well, more or less mechanical. He just sticks to his martial arts training, doing odd jobs for the royals… frankly, the reports on him are currently almost non-existent.".

This caused the hybrid being to frown deeply, as she wanted to take out Marco more than anything else. In fact, he was #1 on her list to be exterminated! But now that there was fewer reports going on about him, this made her paranoid mind fear that he was getting special training… perhaps training to be the ultimate bodyguard so that Star would not be harmed in any way!

She looked to her beau and stated, "See if you can find some REALLY good stealth beings from your little circle of bounty hunters. I want to know exactly what is going on with Marco… I want to squeeze the very life out of him with my own hands! I want to humiliate him like he did to me… before ending his life for good.".

Rasticore smirked evilly, really much enjoying seeing this ruthless side of the Butterfly being. He replied that he knew a being that could fit her qualifications, and would meet with him after lunch.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this.

Thank you God again for being with me, and for giving me the courage and conviction to see this story through all the way to the end! Thank you Jesus for everything, and I hope to do my best in all areas in your name! Thank you Lord!

So Moon Butterfly is going to be let in on what happened to Marco, along with the others. And it seems that Meteora is forming plans of her own as well. I really hope you liked how I made her and Rasticore, after finding some info about both of them. I did my best here, and have no regrets!

I will not do MAJOR spoilers here for my story, but here is a little tidbit. Marco will need help in training his ki when he discovers that he can utilize it. Ki can be used for multiple purposes, if one is trained in the art of it. A subtle, small but powerful difference is what will be shown here. He will train with six Masters, one on each continent. Here is the list:

North America- Healing Ki- to heal wounds or plant-life

South America- Amplifying Ki- to increase one's physical abilities

Africa- Offensive Ki- to use ki energy in battle, similar to how it is used in _Street Fighter_ and _DragonBall Z_

Europe- Defensive Ki- to utilize ki energy in defensive ways such as shields and barriers

Asia- Elemental Ki- to transmute pure ki energy to become an element of nature instead, like how Master Roshi used the _Lighting Flash Surprise_ against Goku

Australia- Communication Ki- to use ki energy to communicate with beings, be it of the natural world or supernatural

This actually fits in with my original plan for I wanted Marco to do. What it is… heh, you'll have to keep reading to find out! It will be revealed in the next chapter, that I promise you! I already have something worked out for the Master in North America, the rest… will if you have any suggestions, all game for it!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you introduce the Mewni girls to your own library, what section/area would you show them first?

If you were the caretaker of Marco in the hospital, what ground rules would you lay out for the others to follow?

What would your reaction be if you saw Queen Moon step out from the dimensional rip and into the hospital room?

If you were Meteora's teacher, which aspect of nature would you train her in? And why?

And finally this… if it was up to you, how you would train Marco once he discovers he can utilize ki?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope each and every one of you is doing well in what you do, and also preparing for the summer.

Before I do or say anything else, I want give praise and glory to God. Jesus, thank you so much for being with me! Thank you for the incredible gift of imagination you have blessed me with, and I want to put it to full, good use in your name. Lord, thank you for the wonderful reviewers to this story of mine. And also, thank you for helping me out in my ways than one, not just with this story but with life as well. Praise and glory to you forever more, Jesus Christ!

I really appreciate all of the reviews that have been given to me. Thank you to all who have reviewed my AU story here. Like stated before, not an entire expert on the _Star Vs._ series but doing the best I can with the knowledge I do have.

To be honest, I am a bit sad that I haven't received much reviews as I would have hoped for this story. Oh well… will not complain and continue forward!

In this episode, some things are cleared up & also Marco's little ability is made known as it surprises even him! Also, Queen Moon is going to try her best to make it up to the Diaz lad for all that he has been through thanks to her daughter.

Expect to see some changes in the Mewni women; subtle & small, yet potent in a way that will last for the long run. And also between the Diaz family and the Butterfly family… or more specifically, between Queen Moon Butterfly and the Diaz members. I just hope that you like what you read and see in your minds.

On a final note, it is this. There WILL be Christian elements in here, and for this I am not sorry for at all. Just to give you a heads up. Also, if you wish your own OC's to be featured in her, I will make it so! They will be limited though to these roles; the Martial Art Ki Masters in each of the continents listed in the previous chapter, friends linked to the Royal Butterfly family that will aid Queen Moon… or also criminal associates linked to Meteora. Just send me their info either by review or PM, and I will make sure they will be shown here! But more importantly, I will showcase to everyone whom they belong to. I want to be an honorable Author, and I will make sure people know the OC's in each of my Author's Notes for every chapter in the future.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was a tense situation at the **Echo Creek Hospital**, in a certain room to be precise that housed patient Marco Diaz. Amazonian and honored Mewnian citizen Kelly had just finished her story on how the patient was in his current condition, with magical being Hekapoo, former queen Eclipsa Butterfly & royal Mewnian squire Higgs filling in at certain points. Needless to say, some of the residents in the room that had the wrapped-up Diaz boy were stunned/shocked to hear it all. Sensei Brantley, Andrea, Chantal, Megan, little Mariposa and Queen Moon Butterfly were very much surprised on hearing how Luna the Roman-inspired moon goddess had appeared to Marco…

And also how she set him free from Star Butterfly, and why she did it.

Sensei broke the silence after the story was told as he stated, "Wow… just… wow! I know I have seen many strange things when Star was here, but even this takes the cake.".

Megan added, "I agree with you on that, Sensei. I mean, getting to meet the Roman moon goddess herself… just incredible! And hearing on how Marco managed to free himself from the Blood Moon and Star… wow!".

Andrea put in, "I hear that! I mean, from what Kelly and the others told us, not even the most hardcore of men here in this world could withstand all of that pain.". The karate instructor and the former cheerleaders looked towards the young man in admiration and respect, making him blush slightly in embarrassment from the praise. However, little Mariposa gripped his left hand tightly as she was very sad that her brother had to go through a lot of pain.

The parents were not pleased at all at once more hearing how their son had to go through some serious physical pain to be set free from a soul-bond that had drifted for too long… and that said pain was emotional due to Star using her magic to block any negative feelings, thus transferring it to Marco in the process.

The royal ruler of Mewni soon had a mixture of shock and shame on her face; shock that indeed an actual deity had come to the lower plane of reality to visit a mortal, and also shame that it was her daughter that had caused such turmoil to said mortal. She started to believe that this was all her fault as well that Marco was in this condition. Also, the women had told them that magic would not be used to speed up Marco's healing, as it was ordained by Luna herself.

Queen Moon spoke, "Well… this is… I… Marco, I am very sorry that this had to happen to you. I honestly didn't know what was going on, what you had to go through…". She was being sincere about this, as the royal Mewnian didn't want the guest to her realm to experience such pain like he endured.

The martial artist of Echo Creek managed to look up at her in the eyes, a weak smile on as he replied, "It's alright… you didn't know… I didn't even… realize it… until a few weeks ago…". It was true. The Earthling had stumbled upon seeing Star in her room, a dark-red aura of sort surrounding her being. It was faint, but it was visible enough that he saw it. She used her magic to banish away the aura… but he saw it flush out from her system, and swiftly went towards him & struck his being! He felt immense emotional turmoil and pain in his heart, making him gasp and actually struggle through the nasty experience until it had run its course.

In his view, that would explain why he had been having frequent heart attacks shortly after he had arrived in Mewni. He believed that his heart was out of shape and tried to exercise to get it stronger, eating better to get it more resilient to attacks. But now he realized that the pain was not just physical but emotional due to Star's use of magic.

Higgs spoke up, "I'm surprised that Star didn't tell you about this earlier, your Majesty. Marco once told me that he had to go down to Tom's home in order to stop her from being tricked into dancing with the idiot underneath the blood moon. I mean, your daughter does know the legend about it… right?". Seeing the stunned look on her face, the others realized that she did not know about that particular event. And put in that Star was told the legend as a child, but apparently forgot all about it.

Angie went over to the royal ruler, her green eyes showing a fierce expression of anger like those shown in protective mothers. Be they animal or human. It was a look that described, '_You mess with my child, you're in for a WORLD of hurt!_'.

The mother of Marco and Mariposa looked to their children and said, "Dear, me and Rafael… we're going to have a little chat with Queen Moon here. We'll be right back. Hekapoo, do you mind if you and the others watch Mariposa while we're gone? It'll only be a few minutes.". The maker of the dimensional scissors answered in an affirmative, stating that her daughter would be in good hands.

She nodded in thanks, than Angie took Moon's hand to take her out through the door, Rafael soon following. When they left, the Earthlings started to talk to Marco as they had some catching up to do with him. But they also made sure that he didn't strain himself in order to respond back, as he was still in recovery.

* * *

Once they were outside, Angie and Rafael went down a hallway with Moon as they looked to find some empty rooms. Once they neared a corner, they found a suitable empty one that was on the right, about five doors down from Marco's room. Mrs. Diaz took the mother of Star into the room, not too gently pushing her in while her husband followed and closed the door. He pushed a switch nearby, lighting up part of area they were in. Angie's glare burned right into Moon's own orbs as she folded her arms & stated, "You know… we were glad to have your daughter come stay with us. Granted it was in an unexpected way, but we welcomed her into our home and lives. We were patient and understanding on her… magical talents and exuberant energy. We were glad that she managed to coax Marco out of his safety shell, and started to get more into life while he still maintained his sense of awareness and safety.".

Rafael stood next to his wife and put in, "But somewhere along the way… things started to go slowly but surely south. I believe that it started when Marco and Star got bonded through this blood moon.". He explained that the blood moon on Earth was different from the ones shown in the other realms, that it occurred only briefly during a total lunar eclipse. While not exactly book-smarts, Rafael did retain some knowledge during his college days.

Mrs. Diaz looked directly into the queen's eyes and asked in a soft but steel-edged voice, "Did you know that the two were bonded, or is it that you hoped for the best?".

Moon Butterfly sighed, sitting down on one of the empty beds in the room. She looked tired and weary, as if all of the things her daughter did to the Diaz family was finally catching up to her in full. The blue-haired mature beauty looked to the couple in front of her and answered, "No… she didn't tell me about that little detail. She told me that she went on a date with Tom, but got interrupted by Marco who was in disguise. Now that I know this information… sigh… my daughter… and that foolish prince Tom… did he not know the consequences of a forced bonding?".

Mr. Diaz raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What would the consequences be if someone were to be held against their will underneath the Blood Moon? Or deceived, in this particular case?".

The royal queen raised her head to look up to the duo and answered, "Legend goes that while the Blood Moon does often bind souls & lives together for all time, it is written that a price is reaped when it is done by force action or deception. If Tom would have gotten away with it, the penalty would be on him. The Blood Moon would have bound them yes… but not in a way he would have expected. If Star did not have any true positive feelings or love for him, this would have happened. He would spend the rest of his life loving her… while she would spend the rest of her life hating him.".

Angie and Rafael were a bit surprised to learn that, the mother of Marco and Mariposa stating, "It's exactly like it was in _**Love Potion #9**_…". Seeing her quizzical look, Angie explained that it was a classic movie that she and her husband saw some years ago. And what would happen to Tom was exactly as described in the film. Moon made a mental note to ask on what a movie was, and if she could see said movie later on.

Moon continued, "It would appear that at first, Marco and Star were getting together slowly thanks to their own actions and the Blood Moon. But when I made her come back to Mewni due to an emergency… I believe that is when things really started to go downhill for the two of them.".

A familiar voice sounded from the darkness that was next to them, in the next bed that was separated by a curtain. It was a feminine voice that retorted, "I believe that is where you are wrong, dear Moon. The troubles started the moment Star learned of my own unique spell.".

The trio were surprised to hear the voice, and more so when the curtain departed to reveal… Eclipsa! The queen exclaimed, "Eclipsa?! But how did you…?!".

The alluring green-haired woman smirked as she answered, "It's quite easy, Great Granddaughter. I am known as the Queen of Darkness, and I found out I can utilize the natural magic in me in a way that doesn't require a wand. I can slip through any shadow and travel to any destination I want with swift ease and silence. It comes in handy now and then. And don't worry, I told everyone I would be back before I used my ability.". This was news to Moon, as she didn't realize that the darkness was truly part of her former imprisoned family member. She would have to talk to her about that later.

Eclipsa looked seriously towards her relation and stated, "There is another thing I learned over the time I was released from my… imprisonment. As it turns out, any spell I created and crafted before putting it down in that book of magic… I can see who used it, when they did… and why. I saw the first time when Star used my _All-Seeing Eye_ spell, and she used it to spy on Marco when he was on his date with Jackie. And…".

Angie looked worried but encouraged her, "And… what? What happened?".

* * *

The mature magical beauty chuckled mirthlessly as she answered, "It appears that not only does Star forget certain legends and lore, she also forgot about the very basics of magic. She grew very jealous while still holding her wand, and as it is dubbed in Magic Instructions 101, magic follows the emotions of the user. Magic, accidental or intentional, follows the emotional source that controls it. Star was so jealous, that she unintentionally used a spark of magic to make the skateboard that Marco and Jackie were on blow off. They fell to the ground, but lucky for them they were not seriously hurt. Though… the results could have been worse if they had fallen in another area were gravity would be less kind to them.".

Now THIS caught Angie, Rafael and Queen Moon off-guard completely. Marco had told them what happened on his first date with Jackie at the dance, and what happened at the graveyard. He did tell them that he still had no idea how Jackie and him fell to the ground after the skateboard incident. And Eclipsa was right on one thing; if Jackie and Marco had been another area of the park they were in, even with their protective gear, had they fallen close to a ramp or anything with an incline that led downward… the injuries could have been more severe.

Queen Moon was also surprised at this, as Star never told her about the incident at all. And also she was further disappointed with her child, as she just forgot the very basics of magic-using. And knowing her offspring, she would have tried to deny it instead of coming clean.

Eclipsa looked to her relative and stated, "Dear, I know what I told you about having less faith in Star's abilities, and that you should trust her more. But… honestly, after seeing what happened to Marco and learning more on Star's actions thanks to her using my own spell… I think Star needs to be helped. Otherwise in the long run… not looking good for her.".

Moon let out a soft sob, very much showing that she was very much upset and disappointed. Not with Star though… with herself. She whispered, "I should have done something more… I should have checked up on her more… I… I…".

Seeing how the mature ruler of Mewni was in turmoil, Angie took a breath and released a sigh as she was going to do something to comfort her. He went to her and said, "Shhh… it's not entirely your fault, your Highness. Look at me. Look at me and listen, please.". Moon looked up now, at the woman that was Marco's mother.

She continued, "Look… I know that it's not easy when you're child gets hurt, or that you feel you could have done more if they do something wrong. You did your best for Star, and while some motives and actions are a bit questionable… at least you did put faith in your daughter to do what was right. That counts for something. And Star… well… she has to answer and owe up to her mistakes. That is the one of the lessons that me, Rafael… that all good parents try to instill into their children. It's that when they do something wrong, they have to take responsibility and learn from it. And make it so that they don't let it repeat so often.".

The queen, both current and former, looked to the Earthling with respect and favor. Angie did spoke the truth; Moon did the best that she could, and while some of her actions in the past had been a bit questionable, she did her best with Star. Now it was up to her daughter to owe up to her mistakes, to be responsible and learn from her actions. So while some blame could be pointed to Moon, ultimately it was Star's actions & inactions that was the cause of it all.

Queen Moon looked towards Angie and Rafael, centering herself and said, "Thank you… thank you, Mrs. Diaz. And thank you, Mr. Diaz. And… thank you, Eclipsa for telling me this.". The two native of Earth nodded, saying that it was no problem while Eclipsa was a bit stunned to hear the words coming from the normally proud Butterfly queen.

The royal blue-haired beauty was not done as she looked to Eclipsa and continued, "I have a lot to owe up to, myself. Our family… myself, have not been the people we should be. I owe both you and Marco a lot… and I hope you do my best to make amends.".

Eclipsa's eyes narrowed, searching for any kind of deception from her relation. To her surprise, she found none. Seeing the regal royal one now looking subdued and quite vulnerable, her own eyes softened and went to her relation. The Diaz watched on, hoping to see a good thing happen now.

The Queen of Darkness looked to Moon… than hugged her, which caught her off-guard and caused her eyes to widen from the action and contact. She whispered to her, "Thank you very much… you have no idea how much that means to me, hearing that from you.". The ruler of Mewni soon had tears coming from her eyes, softly letting out a sob as she returned the gesture. The two family members were hugging, one giving forgiveness while the other accepted it. It seemed that the rift between Eclipsa and Moon were now the very first stages of healing.

What came after that was up to the both of them.

* * *

The two family members remained in the embrace for a little while before separating, Moon sniffing a little before trying to compose herself. It seemed a weight had been lifted from her, body and soul. She looked to the Diaz members and said, "I shall do what I can to help Marco. And also Eclipsa… shall do my best to right the wrongs my family and Mewni has done to you in the past. It may not be much, but it's the most and best I can offer.".

Eclipsa nodded her head and replied, "That is all I ask. Thank you.".

Rafael put in, "And thank you for putting your help into our son, your Highness. I believe that he will need all the support he can get at this point in time.".

A powerful, feminine voice spoke up, "You are most correct that your son Marco will need help in the future, Rafael Diaz.". This caught the mortals, except for Eclipsa who knew the voice, off-guard as they looked around the room. Said area was soon bathed in white light that was blinding for a moment… than it faded, and all saw that standing in the middle of the group was Luna, the moon goddess herself from Roman lore!

The Diaz and Butterfly members were stunned to see the deity, standing in regal Roman wear that made her look intimidating as well as lovely. Moon and Eclipsa bowed to her, but the Diaz family continued to stand where they were. The goddess smiled at the four, and gestured for the Butterflies to rise up. She looked to the mortals and said, "I have come to tell you all that indeed, Marco will be needing help in the near future. He is at a crossroads now, and it seems that his destiny lies in the choices that he will soon make. And also… the fate of both Earth and the planet where Mewni resides on rests on him & the ones that will follow him.".

Angie went to the goddess and asked, "W-What do you mean? Are you saying that Marco is destined to save… two worlds?".

Luna chuckled softly as she answered, "I do not know all the details. But I do know this; Marco is critical in many ways, for both the citizens of Earth and the ones that reside in the Mewni kingdom on planet Mewmon.". This stunned the four, especially Eclipsa and Moon since they did not know the name of the very planet they resided on. Luna looked to them, and explained that the planet's name was something of her own creation, saying that it was a mixture of the Mewni and Monster name. She did state that if the residents of the planet had a better name for it, than it was up to them in the future.

Moon spoke softly and with respect, "Your Grace Luna, tell us please… is the kingdom of Mewni on the brink of destruction, and only Marco can save it?".

She replied, "Yes. The magical realm of Mewni is on the verge of self-destruction, aided more by Star Butterfly's actions & certain inactions. In less than fifty years… all will implode on itself, and a rebellion the likes no Mewni or Monster resident has ever seen will take place. The ground will be soaked with the blood of both Mewnian and Monster citizen, and the land will take generations to even heal itself from the conflict. Should Marco Diaz return to Mewni, and see fit to fix the problems that are plaguing it, the land will be spared from such devastation.".

Eclipsa and Moon were now very much in awe that such a fate awaited their kingdom… and Marco was the only one who could keep the realm from falling into itself! Luna added in that the planet Earth was also in danger, but it was due to forces that came from her. And that Marco would be a critical part in making sure the citizens of the planet would be spared from something that would be almost as big as World War II!

Rafael asked, "Excuse me, um… Lady Luna. But I have to ask… were you permitted to come and tell us this? I imagine that your father Jupiter would not have allowed you to come and tell something like this directly.". He had studied some mythology back in his school days, high school and a sprinkle in college.

Luna gave the mortal a patient smile and stated, "Yes… normally, my father Jupiter would have prevented me from telling you something of this magnitude directly. However… someone even greater than he has allowed me to do what I am doing now.".

The Diaz and Butterflies were stunned and perplexed, wondering on who was it that actually reigned over the King of the Roman gods, the wielder of lighting & thunder. Angie suddenly had a feeling, a strong inkling on who it was that Luna was speaking about. She looked to her and inquired, "Luna… the one who is above your father… is he possibly… the _King of Kings_?".

This caused the goddess's smile to widen just marginally, nodding her head which made Rafael & Angie's eyes widen considerably, and getting their hearts pumping fast. Eclipsa and Moon looked at them quizzically, wondering on what exactly who the person was that Angie asked about.

Luna put in, "The Father has an interesting design for Marco, and thus he sent me to inform you of this. Heh… frankly speaking, Jupiter is upset about this but even he would not go against the will of someone greater than himself.".

She soon turned transparent, fading from view until she disappeared like mist did in the morning sunlight. Her disembodied voice spoke up, "I will say this as well. The ladies who brought Marco here… they will be crucial at this very point in time. And also should the time come for him to choose the one that will complete him, it is she that will guide him to the crossroad he will travel on. One that will let him stay on Earth and let Mewni fall. Or one that will convince him to come back to the magical realm, to save it while Earth endures yet another large war before he returns to end it.".

This was a lot for the magical & mundane mortals to take in, especially the parents of Marco. After some moments of shocked silence, it was Moon who broke it as she suggested, "I believe that we should go back to the room where young Marco is at. But… considering the little meeting we had with Lady Luna… I suggest we keep that bit of information to ourselves. I don't think the others would be ready to hear such news…". This had everyone nodding their heads, not even beginning to contemplate what would happen if Marco and the others heard what the Roman moon goddess had just told them.

* * *

As they made their way out of the room and heading back towards the one the young Diaz lad was in, Moon looked to the parents and whispered, "Like I said, I promise to do what I can to aid Marco. I already failed one child… I do not wish to fail a second time with one I hold dearly.". Mr. & Mrs. Diaz merely smiled and nodded, accepting the words of the royal Mewnian.

When they got back to the room and opened the door, they saw that the others were laughing and talking to the bandaged young man who simply smiled at the action. Apparently, he had just been told what Sensei and the girls had been doing last time he saw them. Marco was pleased that the three former cheerleaders were taking the studies seriously at a prestigious university, while Sensei was still teaching young ones all about the martial art of karate. And now, Higgs and the others were telling their stories on what Marco did in Mewni & when he hung out with them when he could. Hearing the door open, they saw the adults coming back in. Mariposa squealed in delight and ran to her mother, who lifted her up and hugged her tightly & lovingly.

Kelly looked up at the returning adults, a bit surprised when she saw Eclipsa coming with them, thinking she had been with them the whole time. She asked, "Hey there. Did you all get something out of your systems? And… Eclipsa? How did you…?".

The mature beauty smiled and said, "A story for another time, dear. So, is everything alright in here?". Hekapoo answered that everything was okay, just letting Marco catch up with his friends. The young lad looked to his parents and the Butterflies, feeling that something occurred between the four. But he would look into it at another time, when he was decently healed enough.

Moon was about tell Marco something when… something caused her senses to go off. She walked over to Marco and looked at him curiously, making the young have a perplexed look on his face. He wasn't the only one as the visitors in the room were also curious on what the royal one was doing, but Eclipsa's face soon changed into curiosity as well as she joined her relation. Both put a hand over Marco's bandaged body, hovering over him as each hand started to glow in a faint blue glow. This caused the native Earthlings and other-worldly beings confusion to be more apparent. Mariposa asked cutely, "You making brother better?".

This got the ladies worried as a goddess herself at told them not to use magic to heal the lad. Eclipsa answered as a frown formed on her face, "No dear, we're not healing him. We're scanning him, and… what is this?".

Andrea asked, "What? What is it? Is it something wrong? Is there another Monster Arm in Marco?". This caused the young man to panic a little, as he did NOT want another malicious entity in his being.

Queen Moon replied, "No, it is nothing like that, thank heavens. But… it seems that there is an energy… flowing through him. It is not magic at all, yet… it's an internal energy source, and from what I can feel…". Eclipsa finished it, saying that the energy was increasing the healing process.

Sensei's eyes widened as he heard that and inquired, "Wait! Did you say… internal energy source? And not magic at all?". Moon and Eclipsa confirmed it, both saying that they were versed in magic & didn't feel any of it from Marco. Hekapoo soon joined in, saying that she was feeling a slight buzz from Marco's being yet couldn't fully identify it. But even she could feel that it was not magic at all.

The karate instructor said softly, "Is it… is it really possible? Can Marco actually now utilize it? If so… this is big. REALLY big!".

Chantal put in, "What? Sensei, what are you talking about? What is it? What is it that you think Marco can utilize?".

The martial arts user looked to her, than to the rest of the crew & finally to Marco who looked as confused as the rest of them. He stated, "I know I may be jumping the gun a bit with this. But… if what you're saying is all true, and that this energy is indeed speeding up Marco's natural healing… than… that energy could only be… its ki! Marco is unconsciously using ki energy!".

This got a lot of confused looks from the group, with Mariposa putting on a cute-confused look on her face as she asked, "Key? Did he swallow a key?".

Sensei looked at the little treasure with a nervous smile as he answered, "No, not that kind of key, little one. The one I am talking about is spelled K-I, and it's an energy source from within. Like one's own life force. But to be honest… I thought that only the Masters could utilize ki like what Marco is doing…".

Kelly spoke, "Masters? What are you talking about?".

A familiar voice spoke up, "That is what I would like to know myself.". The others turned to see that just coming through the door was Dr. Sky Exten, followed by nurses Reyna and Delma. The male healer looked to be very intrigued on what he just heard, as were the nurses who saw that the room was a little bit crowded now. Fortunately for them, Marco was the only occupant so there was no worry at all of disturbing any other patients.

The good doctor looked to Sensei and asked, "Hello there, my name is Sky Exten. I am doctor to Mr. Marco Diaz for the time being he is here in the hospital, and these will be his caretakers as well, Nurse Delma and Nurse Reyna. Now tell us all please… what is it you know about Marco's unusual healing, and these Masters you spoke of?".

It seems that Sensei would have a lot of explaining to do, to both his former pupil & the various people around him in the room.

* * *

~Meanwhile at Quest Buy~

While all of the drama and suspense was happening in the realm of Earth, in the dimension that had an unknown planet that hosted a rather large complex store that was visited by multiple beings from various dimensions, three specific beings were going down a certain aisle as they started to look at the merchandise before them. Princess Pony Head exclaimed, "Wow! Look at this! _Magical 3-D Projections- Fool your parents and friends by placing a copy of a 3-D image of you while you sneak off_! Now this is the kind of thing I need to help me get out from daddy's eyes now and then!". She used her horn's magic to levitate the item in question, and it put it in the shopping cart that Tom was pushing. Said object was already holding plenty of objects that her, Tom and Star were getting to purchase soon.

Said demon and prince of his unholy realm looked to the left as they exited the aisle and exclaimed, "Wow! Look at that! They have new weapons on sale! And… yes! They still have it in stock! The latest ones called _Soul Extractor_ are in! I need to possess one!". The weapon he was eyeing was a double-headed meteor hammer, a kind of chain weapon in that was used in China & often referred to as _dragon's fist_. The object was black in color, with two large spherical weights tied to a strong-looking chain. One weight sphere was black, the other red. According to Tom, the _Soul Extractor_ was a weapon that could extract life energy from a being. The black weight would be used to wrap around the target, and the energy would be transferred to the red weight where it would be absorbed into the user.

The energy stolen could be used to heal wounds, regain one's own stamina & vitality, or to be stored for later use. The soul could also be stolen if the black weight connected with the target in battle, but it would be piece by piece instead. Tom was eager to get his hands on such a weapon that according to most, were extremely limited and hard to get by most standards. So he went over to get his hands on one before they were gone.

Star chuckled at the antics of her boyfriend, then looked to her right to see something that caught her eye. She left the cart with Pony Head to see the object that got her attention, going to it to see that it was. From the look of it, the item was a complete set of the castle that featured the outside of it and the courtyard. It was very detailed, showing that the ones who made the set were very dedicated to their craft in making sure they got every detail down exactly right. By the castle set were figurines that featured the various knights and squires that apparently famous enough to warrant being made. Star looked to see figurines of Lady Whosits, Sir Dashing of Muscleton, Sir Stabby, Old Guy, Baby-Man and more!

However, she soon spotted an action figure that stood out from the rest. And it was… Marco Diaz! This surprised the blonde princess very much, seeing a toy that featured the Earth boy instead of his cross-dressing alter-ego. She inspected the action figure to see that it was quite detailed, showing Marco in a squire outfit and having no weapons at all. She looked the small object over, and found a button. She pushed it, and the figurine did a karate chop while doing Marco's signature karate yell when he did his martial arts moves. When she pushed it again, the action figure yelled out this time, 'For Mewni and the Royal Family!'.

The blonde young woman had a pensive look on her face, showing that she was thinking on when was the last time she saw Marco… or when was the last time they hung out together. Her face soon changed to show a sadness, soon realizing that she could barely remember the last time when Marco was with them. It had been so long ago that she barely even knew when he was even around the castle. She was about to contemplate more on it when a shout from her best friend, who was a floating head, called out to her.

Pony Head exclaimed, "Hey, B-Fly! Come on now! We got to go, check out some of the other stuff they got here before checking out!". The princess was brought out of her musings, giving the action figure one last look before putting it back & going to where her friends were at.

* * *

~Back in Echo Creek~

While Star had been hanging out with her BFF and boyfriend at the mega mall, Sensei had just finished explaining what he knew about the Masters and of ki. Needless to say, the whole group was stunned on what they heard. Dr. Sky Exten spoke, "So, let's go over certain things again so we are clear. Ahem… this ki energy is what is increasing the efficiency of Marco's natural healing, correct?". Sensei nodded his head in an affirmative.

Hekapoo added, "And this… ki is different than magic, it's an internal source. Like one's own life force, right?". The teacher of the martial arts once again nodded his head.

Kelly stated, "And even though this… ki is in every living thing, only a certain number of people can actually use it & it only awakens if said person has been through much training and experience.". Again, Sensei confirmed it with a nod.

Higgs put in, "And Marco has been using it, though in very little amounts & unconsciously since he didn't know he even awakened it to begin with.". Sensei nodded, saying that his student had been through some serious tough times when he was hanging with Star. He surmised that he started to access his ki, but it was in very minute amounts and it was without his actual knowledge.

Jackie finished it, "And these Masters are people who have actually mastered the art of bringing out their ki, but in specific areas & are now living in seclusion in various spots on the planet?".

Sensei replied, "Yes. When I managed to reach a certain level in my training, I was told of this by my own masters of the martial art. They informed me that this kind of thing was sensitive stuff; not the top-level classified like they do in governments, but enough to tell me to not go spilling about it needlessly.".

Marco was very much surprised by this. Even though he remained silent throughout the conversation, his facial expression showed it all. And also, his mind was working very hard and fast to process the info. And when he started to remember certain events in his life that involved Star's adventures, things started to click. On how started to become stronger, faster and more resilient than normal. It was just due to his dedicated training, it was partially that… but also now it was due to him accessing his ki, though he didn't know it at that time! And even now, his ki was increasing the efficiency of his healing. Because he was told that normally, he was very lucky to be even alive. But now that he would be released in a month spoke volumes on the subject.

Rafael spoke, "I have to say, this is very interesting to know. And also good that this ki is helping my son to heal better.".

Nurse Delma replied, "I'm with you on that. This ki… it's truly something else. It's different than magic, and seems to be more versatile that it. Not saying better, that is debatable. But it certainly seems to be more interesting.". The Mewni women also found the concept of ki to be quite interesting as well, a totally new subject to dive into that they believed would be beneficiary in the future.

Nurse Reyna checked her watch and saw that it was now nearing 1:00 p.m. She looked to the visitors and spoke, "I'm sorry, but we need to be checking and examining patient Marco now. You can all come back here later on, visiting hours are from 7:00 p.m. to 10:30 p.m.". This made some of the members frown, especially Mariposa and the women who had a crush on the Diaz lad.

The cute three-year old sister spoke, "No! Me wanna stay with big brother!". Angie smiled patiently, kneeling to be at her daughter's level and saying that her brother needed to rest and heal up more. And also they would be back later on, most likely after dinner to check up on him. The little lady was reluctant to be removed from her brother, since it had been awhile since she had last seen him. But a small smile and nod from her sibling reassured her, but she pouted and said that she wanted to see him again soon. This caused a round of chuckles from the entire group.

* * *

Each said their goodbyes to the injured lad, Sensei and the three beautiful women who had joined him bid Marco farewell and would come in later to check on him as well. Jackie and Janna also said goodbye, but not before giving the lad a kiss on the cheek! The blonde surfer/skating beauty planted a light one on his left cheek, Janna on the right. This caused the blessed/lucky man to blush deeply, the girls doing the same but with smiles on their faces before leaving.

Hekapoo, Higgs, Kelly and Eclipsa frowned a bit at that, feeling that the Earth girls had moved a bit forward in this secret competition they were in. Kelly went over and pat Marco's head, telling him to get better soon so they could spar & learn more about ki. Higgs stepped up next, looking down at the bandaged-clothed man but instead of her usual goodbye of playful hitting… she actually caressed his right cheek, feeling him softly and saying to get better… with the nerd part put in at the end of it. She was blushing up a storm as she went out the room, Marco also sporting more red in his face and a look of confusion that looked adorable to his mother, Queen Moon and to the nurses.

Hekapoo gave her farewell with a wink, and a bit of sway in her hips that had the lad blushing more as he managed to see the swinging, lovely hips and derriere of the magical being. Eclipsa finished it by giving Marco a kiss on the forehead, telling him to get better soon and that they had much to discuss. She gave the young man a bit of view of her cleavage, not indecent but enough that he got a bit of a peek into what many men considered paradise. She soon followed the others out the door, again Marco so red one would mistake him for a siren on an emergency vehicle going off.

Rafael just grinned, very proud that his son was getting the attention of some fine females. But that said females were of good character, not just of good body. He said his goodbye to his son, giving him a wink to show he was proud & glad that he got some good attention from the ladies. Angie just rolled her eyes at the antics of her husband, then went to Marco to give him a motherly kiss on the forehead but in a different spot than where Eclipsa had kissed him. She said they would be back soon, and then lifted Mariposa up so that she could give her brother a kiss on the cheek as well. She ordered him to get better so they could play, making Marco smile weakly and chuckle softly, saying he would do his best to get better.

When they left, all that was remaining was Queen Moon. She went to Marco, giving him a tenderly kiss on the left cheek and stated, "You stay and regain your strength and health, Sir Marco. I will do what I can to make sure that no one knows you're here, or the condition you are in. I will inform Sir Lavabo that you will be… on leave until further notice. If anyone asks on your whereabouts, I will tell them that you are on a special mission for me that is top secret. That should help you to remain here on Earth undisturbed… well, at least for now. Also… I will buckle down and deal with my daughter… the way I should have done years ago.".

Marco frowned at hearing the part of Star, but he simply nodded and thanked her for doing all of this for him. She smiled and replied, "It's the very least I can do for you. I really want to help you, so I will do what I can on my end. And… I will finally be firm and put my foot down concerning Star's lack of discipline. I will do what I can to make sure she doesn't go to Earth, or try to actively find you.". He understood, saying that he wished her good luck… and that he still trusted her.

Smiling as if another weight was off her shoulders, she nodded and went out of the room. Seeing the visitors gone, the doctors and nurses than started to look over their patient.

Outside, once Queen Moon had joined up with the others, Janna inquired, "So… what do we do now?".

Queen Moon looked to the Diaz family members and said, "I need to go back to Mewni and make sure to do my part so that Marco is not disturbed by any other visitors from my kingdom. Once that is done, I'm going to schedule a new training session with Star. It's high time I really acted like the mother & queen I needed to be for her. After that… well, most likely will come back here. And I would like to see this movie you mentioned earlier.".

Jackie than had an idea go off in her head. She looked to the others and suggested, "You know, seeing a movie is not a bad idea. How about this? We all do our own thing for now, but we come back to the Diaz house once Queen Moon is back. And from there, we can watch some movies until it's time to see Marco again.".

Kelly replied, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I would like to go back to the library and look up more stuff on the animals that live in this world, and also perhaps find some books that show some martial arts stuff that Marco says about.".

Eclipsa put in, "I would like to go back to the library as well, perhaps check out those objects that in the _Media Section_. They do sound interesting.". Higgs and Hekapoo also put in that they wanted to go back to the library as well, apparently finding some interesting subjects that had caught their attention.

Sensei stated he would go back to his dojo to prepare for the next class that would start in an hour or so. Megan, Andrea and Chantal said they would be at the mall to check out the shops and maybe catch up with some friends there… IF they were there. Mr. & Mrs. Diaz stated that they would drop the Mewni ladies off at the library before going back home to rest, and also give Mariposa some light lunch that would hold her over until her nap time. Jackie stated that since it was her day off, most likely go to the skate park and do some skating in until she was called. Janna finished it off by saying she would be at a movie theater to check out the latest film that had come in.

With everything settled, the group soon left the hospital with Queen Moon leaving first via dimensional rip back to Mewni. It would seem that the wheels of Fate and Destiny were now moving… and it all revolved around Marco Diaz and the ones who truly cared for him.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew! Not a bad chapter, if I do say so myself.

Again, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord here! Thank you God for helping me with this chapter, and also for giving me the inspiration I needed to make it a reality. Thank you Jesus for being with me, and also guiding me in many ways! Thank you! I really want to put the gifts you have given me to full, good use in any way possible! Thank you very much Lord for everything!

So the reason on why Marco is in the hospital in the first place is revealed, some situations between Queen Moon & the Diaz parents plus with her own family relation Eclipsa have been settled, Star seems to have an inkling now on what she has been doing to Marco, said boy learns that he can utilize ki but only unconsciously for the time being, and now there are Masters he can go to in order to further his training & be able to use ki. Not bad all around, I hope.

Also know this; ki is very much different than magic on many levels. When the two mix, the results vary from light to… chaotic, to say the least. Marco and the others will learn the hard way on what happens when certain magical spells/abilities/beings interact with ki.

Here are the subjects that each of the Mewni girls will dive into when they are at the library, during their stay on Earth until Marco gets better enough to leave the hospital. Here they are:

Kelly- Zoology concerning animals, martial arts from various branches & environmental science

Higgs- Military history, naval history & building construction engineering

Hekapoo- Business/commerce, general works on law & music

Eclipsa- World History/Geography, folklore from various cultures & fine art

In addition, Marco will soon be training in both ki AND the proficient martial arts that is very much utilized on the continent the Master is on. I already have someone in mind for when Marco does decide to go see the world, as well as find the Masters of the Ki art in North America. Here are the martial arts that he will get a grasp on, not master mind you but train in so that he can use them proficiently until he decides to take his training further with it. Here they are:

South America- Capoeira

Africa- Senegalese wrestling

Europe- Various sword styles such as fencing, plus chivalry code of honor

Asia- Jujutsu & bushido

Australia- Mixed martial arts

And that is it. Now than… ahem! Time for the questions:

If you were with Mr. & Mrs. Diaz & Eclipsa talking with Queen Moon, what would your words be to her?

After hearing from Luna on Marco's destiny, and also his effect if he either stays on Earth or goes back to Mewni, what would your thoughts be?

After hearing from Sensei all about ki and the Masters, what would you say to them about that?

If you saw the Mewni playset that had all the knights & squires including Marco, would you buy it or no?

What kind of movie should the group see later on? And also why?

And finally this… after hearing about Eclipsa's ability with dark places & her own spells, what natural abilities should the Mewni girls have that can versatile in situations?

And here is an optional bonus question: What would you name the planet that Mewni resides on? And why?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. I appreciate all of the comments, critiques and constructive criticism that was given to me.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord. God, thank you for being with me and helping me out always! Not just with my stories, but also in real life as well. Jesus, thank you for your Word that sustains me & helps me out every day. I hope and pray that I follow you as best I can, to live by your Way and move to your Will. Thank you so much for the gift of imagination, and also for the ones who have read and reviewed my stories.

Also, would like to send a special thanks to Author **LORD DESTRYUK **& **Darkness Rissing** for sending me some OC characters to use in the story. And also to Author **Im The Person** for an idea that she or he gave to me over PM! And finally to Author **Isom**, whose helpful suggestions in his review will be taken into serious consideration. On my honor as a writer and a Rodriguez, full credit and props will be given to all four for their contribution to the story. I want to be a man of honor, so this will be done.

This story will be updated in intermediate levels, meaning now and again. As stated before, my true passion lies in my Disney/Toho crossover writings such as my _Monsters and Magic_ novels & specials. And this includes my House of Mouse/Toho specials as well. So if any of you are looking for this story to be updated frequently, I apologize but that will be unlikely.

In addition, I would still like to emphasize this. Marco will not be overpowered here when he discovers that he can utilize ki, and not be a master or expert overnight. I want this to be as realistic as can be… and seeing this is a story where magic is concerned, it sounds weird even coming from me. Nevertheless, Marco will have to learn and train HARD in order to utilize ki properly. Similar to _Street Fighter_ (such as Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, etc.) on how they use it, and also like those in the original _Dragonball_ series.

And finally this, Star will soon be starting to pay the price for her hasty actions. From the past all the way to the present… her free ride is over. And be aware of this, Queen Moon WILL drop her pride and accept that she is to blame for allowing Star to be who she is now. But the lion's share will fall on Star since it was due to her actions/inactions that caused so much chaos. She will learn that every action as a consequence to it… and it's up to her to see if she will learn & grow from it, or not.

There WILL be Christian elements in here, and for this I am not sorry for at all. Just to give you a heads up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

At the royal castle in the realm of Mewni, a meeting was being held by Queen Moon Butterfly and the Royal Knights of the land. Among them were Lady Whosits, Sir Lavabo, Sir Scarsguard and more, along with their squires. One of the squires by the name of Baby-Man looked around and asked, "Say, where is Higgs? I thought she would be here…". He wanted to say something more, but Lady Whosits nudged him with her elbow and pointed to the queen that was sitting on the throne above them. The royal blue-haired beauty looked down at the group in the most serious of ways, making said squire be silent. Moon stood up from her seat, making the knights stand at complete attention.

While the King was the physical muscle of the realm, the Queen held a subtle but very strong power that made almost all be at their best behavior instantly. King River was still engaged with the other royal kings of the various dimensions, so it was just Queen Moon along with two guards by her side. And surprisingly, just the presence of the royal woman was enough to make the various knights and squires be more intimidated.

The former wielder of the wand looked to the company before her and stated, "Lady Higgs is on a current mission, per my instructions Squire Baby-Man. And it is about said mission that I have brought you all here. What I say in this room does NOT leave this chamber under any circumstance. It is a secret mission of the highest caliber, and those that dare to speak of it outside of these walls… will face the most terrible of consequences. Am I making myself clear?". The way she spoke was soft, yet full of authority and power. While she may not have the wand, she certainly proved that she was a queen for a very good reason.

All the knights and squires of the magical realm nodded their heads, sensing that she was completely serious in the matter & no one wanted to disobey her orders. Moon continued, "Sometime this morning, I had discovered something that was quite… discomforting. It seems that something serious has occurred on Earth, and thus I have sent Sir Marco and Lady Higgs to the realm to look into it.".

Some of the company present were now puzzled, on what it was that was so monumental that it was on Earth of all places. In their minds, the world was a backwater realm that had no magic, thus it was considered insignificant to many other dimensions. Queen Moon raised an eyebrow at the mutterings that started up, and seeing this had all silencing their voices. The queen finished up, "So until the situation is resolved, Sir Marco Diaz and Lady Higgs will not be in Mewni for some time. And… until I hear otherwise, no one is to say ANYTHING about their whereabouts to anyone. And that includes my own daughter Star or any of her friends.".

Now THAT surprised the knights and squires, wondering on why they should not inform Star that her knight was on a mission. Sir Lavabo inquired, "Milady, if I may ask… why should we not inform your daughter? The lad is her knight, and also it is to my knowledge that the two are very close.". However, saying that last part had Moon's face scowling, making the normally brave warriors of Mewni flinch from seeing such a penetrating gaze. Not to mention an aura of coldness that now radiated from the woman.

Queen Moon remarked with an icy edge, "I'm afraid you have been misinformed, Sir Lavabo. As of this morning, Sir Marco is not a knight of my daughter. He ended his service to her, and now is under MY personal care and watch. In addition, my daughter and Mr. Diaz have been drifting apart for some time. So she is not as close to him as you might have been led to believe.". She said the words with an edge that was sharper than any sword or weapon in the room, making the fighters of the realm tremble a little from such a tone.

She finished it, "And those of you here to even breathe a word of this to Star or her friends in any way, shape or form… I dare say that will be considered treasonous. And you know what happens to those who betray the crown & realm…". The knights and squires shuddered at this, now realizing that Queen Moon was NOT joking at all here. Those who betrayed the crown were dealt with harshly… in most cases it was banishment, but the more serious of crimes would lead to death by execution.

Sir Scarsguard gulped and inquired, "Y-Your Highness. Forgive me asking but… what should happen should Princess Butterfly find this out on her own?".

The mature beauty sighed as she answered, "If she does find out about it through her own means, I will deal with it when it does occur. However… I believe that soon enough, she will be too busy to notice Marco or Higgs present.". When Old Guy inquired on what she meant, Queen Moon answered that her daughter was going to be buckled down and undergoing INTENSE discipline training in order to truly fulfill her role as queen. She would say no more on the matter as the subject was closed.

She looked to her warriors and asked, "Do all of you understand the situation now? Has all of this been put into your memories?". The knights and squires bowed and answered as one that they understand what was told, and would NOT breathe a word of any what the queen told them to Star, her friends or anyone else that was beyond the walls. With that said and done, Moon told them to go back to their regular duties. The group of warriors dipped their heads in respect before rising up and leaving the Throne Room, so many questions stirring in their heads but they would not speak until they were a clear distance from the room & Moon.

Once the door closed and the echoing footsteps of the knights and squires faded until they were long gone, Queen Moon sighed as she felt a bit exhausted after the meeting. It was the first step towards helping Marco, but also felt that somehow this would only cause headaches for her in the future. However… it was a sacrifice on her part she was willing to make, as she owed the Diaz lad that much. The ruler of the realm went to her private study that was close by, going to fill out some paperwork that needed to be done in order for her actions to be shown as legit later on, as she knew her actions would be monitored by the Magic High Council.

In addition, she started to make a list of the Royal Discipline Training that Star would be undertaking soon. As she made the times, schedules and training that her daughter would undertake, a sigh escaped her lips once more. She said to herself, "I really should have done this long ago… but, no time to dwell on the past. I need to focus here in the present, or else Star… or the kingdom itself will have no future.". After what was told to her by the Roman moon goddess Luna, she wanted to do what she could to make sure that the realm… the kingdom she had come to call a home for so long, was spared from the bloody predictions of the deity.

Also, she wanted to find out who this 'King of Kings' was that was more higher than even Luna's father, the god Jupiter.

* * *

It took a couple of hours, as it was now 4:30 p.m., both Mewni and Earth time, but she managed to come up with a training regimen that she hoped would be necessary for the princess. Moon took in account the days, weeks and even months on how long Star would have to learn in order to become an effective ruler for her people and the land. She just hoped it was enough so that it kept her in Mewni while Marco did his own development on Earth. Moon made sure that everything was in proper order and in place before placing her own royal seal on it to make it legal in all areas, placing the papers in a small cubby on her desk before going back to the Throne Room.

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, she got up and walked towards her _Interdimensional Mirror_. This next part in her plan was going to be a major one, so she needed to be serious & steady here.

She activated the large mirror, calling for the rulers of the Cloud Kingdom & the Underworld. In a few minutes, the reflected surface came to life as it showed four beings, a line separating the connection to the realms. On the left was the Cloud Kingdom, showing King & Queen Pony Head. One the right showed the fiery Underworld that was led by the Lucitor family. King Pony Head answered, "Queen Moon? Your Highness, a pleasure to meet you. And… the Lucitor royals? Moon, is something the matter?".

Queen Wrathmelior put in, "Indeed. I take it this is not a social call?". However, the four royals were taken aback a little when they saw the seriousness in the eyes of the mature blue-haired beauty.

The ruler of Mewni answered, "Indeed, this is not a social call. I believe that all of you need to come here at your earliest convenience, as I have something serious to share with you that involves all of our children.". Hearing that, the king & queen of the respective kingdoms looked at one another for a bit before answering that they will be there momentarily. Apparently, they had some free time on their hands so they came very quickly. In fact, as soon as the mirror turned off, two dimensional rifts opened up in the Throne Room. Normally, this would not be possible since an _Anti-Portal_ rune stone was set up so that any unauthorized portals would not be possible in the castle.

However, Moon temporarily turned off the feature. But she was no fool, as she had simply modified the stone to allow only two portals from either the Cloud Kingdom or the Underworld to be used. And even then it was only for one day, twenty-four hours total.

Coming from the portal on the left were the floating unicorn heads of King and Queen Pony Head, and from the right emerged the tall form of Queen Wrathmelior followed by her husband Dave Lucitor. The smaller ruler of the Underworld spoke, "We are here, your Highness Moon. Now tell us, what is it that involves our children? And why is it serious?".

The ruler of the magical realm sighed as she used the limited magic within her to conjure up some seats for the two beings from the Underworld, knowing that the floating unicorn beings would not be needing their own. She answered, "This may require you to sit down, King Dave and Queen Wrathmelior. I believe what I have to say is very critical, and also goes for you two King And Queen Pony Heads.". Having their attention, Moon Butterfly started to tell what she had learned from Earth.

Needless to say, three young adults were going to be on the receiving end of a punishment they would NEVER forget.

* * *

~Later on~

The time was now 7:30 p.m., dusk twilight about coming onto the realm of Mewni. The sun was just starting its descent on the horizon, the clouds leaving to make way for the velvet darkness that would settling in soon. Three beings were heading towards the city; Star Butterfly, Princess Pony Head & Tom Lucitor. The trio looked exhausted but with smiles on their faces. The pony with a Valley Girl accent stated, "Now THIS is a good way to end the day! Shopping with my BFF and her man, getting into some serious fun and then ending with some much needed relaxation time in her room before going home!".

Tom looked to his lady and added, "She's got a point there, Star! I mean, we had some serious fun time today! Can't think of anything to top today!".

The young blonde beauty replied, "Yeah, it is kinda hard to top getting into a scrape with some monster bulls who overacted at me nearly destroying their prized ring! I mean, it's not like it's completely destroyed. I'm sure we can fix it!".

The trio had gone on a bit of an adventure in a part of Mewni that was close to the known borders of the kingdom. Star and her two friends had found a secret cave that led them to a room that had a large golden ring on a pedestal. Naturally, the princess picked it up and that set off an alarm, causing many Minotaur monsters to appear! Pony Head told Star and Tom to run for it, the duo dashing away with Pony Head following as soon as they spotted an opening. The three had started off a chase where numerous other minotaur beings joined in the chase, all wielding various weapons from spears to double-bladed axes! The trio were chased all over what appeared to be a labyrinth, and were soon cornered after about thirty minutes of running.

Seeing that they were surrounded, with the behemoths declaring Star to return the ring to them… it was Tom that told her not to do it, as the ring was a spoils that belonged to her! Also, that said golden object would look good on her as a belt of sort. But apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as the minotaur's looked VERY offended at the mention of the ring becoming an accessory like a belt. So they charged towards the trio, and they retaliated by going on a counter-offensive! Magic spells and hellfire were cast everywhere, a majority of the minotaur's falling to serious injuries. Star had used the ring as a makeshift weapon, which resulted in it getting dented a lot.

This lasted for about ten minutes… until an enormous BELLOW echoed throughout the area! Coming in was an immense minotaur, the half-man/half-bull being towering at close to ten feet in height! He carried a sword that could easily cleave through solid rock with ease, and he looked strong enough to handle any Knight of Mewni!

Apparently, his name was Alasator and was the leader of the Mountain Minotaur's. He stated that the trio had violated an ancient Mewni-Monster agreement that had been set centuries ago. The mountain area that they were in now belonged the Monster society, and the labyrinth they were in was actually the complex community in which many other minotaur's dwelled in. This specific community had made a pact with a village of Mewni citizens long ago; in exchange for leaving them alone, the Mewni blacksmiths forged a golden ring that would be used in wedding ceremonies. Where said ring would be a symbolic bonding of groom and bride together.

This of course made the Princess of Mewni and her companions feel very foolish. Pony Head tried to salvage her pride by exclaiming on why it was so easy to find in the first place, but she was shot down when Alasator answered that the cave entrance was secret for a reason. In case of invasion, it was to be used to evacuate the citizens that could not fight. Star apologized and tried to fix the ring… but sadly found out that said object had been forged with anti-magic runes on it. That means magic used on it would be negated, the leader pointing out that their kind had a distaste for magic since they were extremely vulnerable to it. So thus they had requested the Mewni magic casters of the past to put said runes on it, to complete the pact.

So in the end, Star realized the serious blunder she had made. She pleaded with Alasator to give her some time to make up for her mistake, saying that she would take the ring back home & have the blacksmiths there fix it. The immense being was not confident in Star Butterfly's word, especially after all that had happened. Tom and Pony Head helped out, vouching for the princess and promising as well that the ring would be fixed. The Mountain Minotaur leader sighed, showing that though reluctant… he would give them the ring to fix back at the Mewni Castle. BUT that said ring was to be fixed within a week, and returned back to their domain.

Otherwise, the Mewni village nearby would have a serious problem on their hands. Star once again reassured the leader that the ring would be fixed and returned, putting said seriously dented/damaged object into her magical satchel.

* * *

Now back to the present, the three mischievous beings walked through the town towards the castle, seeing the Mewnians closing most of their stalls and businesses up for the night. A few establishments started to open up though, which were taverns that were open to travelers who wanted to either stay for the night, have a drink or do both. Princess Pony Head whispered, "Let's go to the royal blacksmiths quick before anyone else sees.". Her friends agreed, crossing the drawbridge that was still up and heading into the courtyard of the castle.

However, they barely made it to the middle of the area when Lady Whosits approached them from the entranceway. She stated, "Princess Star Butterfly, your presence is required in the Throne Room.".

She replied, "Look, I'm kinda busy and in a hurry. So whatever it is, tell Mom I'll…".

Lady Whosits interrupted her, "Princess… it is your mother that requires your presence. Also, Prince Tom and Princess Pony Head have also been requested there as well. Their parents are with King and Queen Butterfly now.". Now THIS got the teens perplexed, and more than a bit nervous at the information. Pony Head wondered on what this was about, Tom replying that it must be serious for both of their parents to be with Star's.

The blonde wielder of the wand sighed and said that they would come, the knight nodding her head & became an escort to the trio to the Throne Room. Entering the abode and walking through the hallways that were being alit with candles, Sir Lavabo & Sir Scarsguard came in to add to the escort. However… this got the prince and princesses nervous, as they felt that the Mewni knights were not just escorting them… but also meant to make sure they didn't flee.

When they got to the Throne Room, they found it alit with torches… and a sight that would haunt them for some nights. On the raised dais were King River and Queen Moon, and standing at attention at the bottom of the staircase that led to the thrones were the other parents. King and Queen Pony Head were on the left side, floating in mid-air. King Dave and Queen Wrathmelior Lucitor were standing on the right side. And all adults were giving glares to their offspring, which made them gulp & their nervousness increase ten-fold.

King River spoke in a very rare serious tone, "Star Butterfly, do you know why all of us are assembled here?". Said young lady was taken aback by the tone, since she never heard her father call her by her full name in such a tone. It would seem that earlier on, King River had returned and was informed by his wife on what she had learned this morning.

Queen Moon made sure not to tell him or the others EVERYTHING, just enough to warrant their full attention as well as leave out some specific details.

Star shook her head and responded, "N-No… why are you all here? Is something going on? Is something the matter?".

Her mother answered in a soft but sharp voice, "Yes, something is the matter, young lady. You see, I discovered something quite alarming this morning. After taking care of the situation, I believed that it would be prudent to look into the activities that involved you… and I found something quite interesting that involved you and young Tom.". She looked to said demon, who flinched under her gaze. And amazingly to him, his parents did not come to his aid like normal.

Queen Moon continued, "I went to Father Time's domain, and he led me to the _Universal History Room_ where all of history throughout time is magically recorded. I took a look into your past, and I believe I have found something quite… disturbing. It seemed that you willingly went to a ball hosted by young Thomas… one called the _Blood Moon Ball_. Does that ring any bells?". This REALLY got the attention of the trio, especially Tom & Star who looked very nervous now.

Star answered shakily, "I-I do remember going to the ball. But what does that have to do with…?".

Her mother cut her off, "I am not FINISHED, young lady. Now just to clear up the air now, do you know the story of the Blood Moon? Do you know the details it holds?".

The young princess answered, "The Blood Moon chooses two people who dance under it to be bound forever. But that's just a mere legend and…". However, it was not Moon who interrupted her again. This time, it was Tom's mother.

* * *

Queen Wrathmelior exclaimed, "Legend?! Legend?! Young Butterfly, the Blood Moon is more than just a mere legend! It is not something to be taken lightly at all, yet my son did so! Tell me… do either of you know the FULL legend of the Blood Moon?! Or its consequences?!". The duo, and even Princess Pony Head tried to wrack their brains in remembering the story of the crimson celestial sphere, but they drew up a blank.

Moon Butterfly sighed and stated, "Apparently you two have forgotten. The legend speaks true of that, but also there is a consequence to such a binding of souls & hearts. Something like love is NOT to be taken lightly in the slightest. The full legend also states that a terrible price is enacted when someone is forced or deceived into dancing underneath its crescent-shaped moonlight. Tell me now Star, truthfully… even if you did go willing to Tom's ball, did you like him at all back then?".

The blonde beauty looked to her beau, a sad look on her face as she answered, "Well, I… that is… I was annoyed with him very much back then since we did break up. And I didn't have any feelings for him back than either, but now I…". Before she could finish, a thunderclap sounded off so loud that is scared the young adults & silenced Star before she could finish her sentence. The thunderclap was due to King Pony Head, who had used his magic to make the loud noise. He looked at Star with disappointment, the whole group of adults also doing the same.

King Dave spoke, "Than the price of my son foolishly trying to trick you into dancing with him underneath the light would have been his to pay. And you as well, to an extent.". This got all of them confused, until Moon Butterfly spoke once more.

She stated, "Had it worked, the effects would have been much different. You see, the penalty for such a deceit made by young Lucitor would have been this. You and he would be bound, but… he would have loved you for the rest of his life, while you would have HATED him for your own. Star, your hate for him would be equal to his love for you.".

That got the eyes of the prince and princess wide quick, as they had forgotten the consequence of the legend. It seemed that both were either too occupied to remember the full story of the Blood Moon that they were told as children, or just didn't care enough to learn about the negative effects, instead only focusing on the positive aspects of it.

King River put in, "If it wasn't for Sir Marco saving you two from such a fate, we wouldn't be having this discussion at all. In fact, most likely we would have been at serious war with the Lucitors.". King Dave stated that it was true; manipulating a person's feelings was a great offense to many sentient beings yes, but if it was an emotion such as love, it was considered VERY serious. Combine it with the target being a person of royal blood to a very potent family, the results would have been a blood feud that would end up with both kingdoms going at it like nothing else! The Mewni and Underworld realms would be at war with one another, for the honor of both houses would be stained & retribution would be demanded from both parties. And it would be paid in blood.

Queen Moon looked to her daughter and inquired, "Now than, let me ask you this Star… did you think it was suspicious at all that Tom would invite you to a party called the _Blood Moon Ball_? I mean, did you even consider that it involved said event since it was clearly named as the theme?". Star tried to come up with some excuse to justify her not being able to catch on to something that obvious. However, she came up with nothing to her defense. She wished that Glossaryck was by her side, as the living entity of the magical tome would often come to her aid. But he was gone, and so had very little to stand on.

Seeing her hesitance and nervous look on her face, the ruler of Mewni knew that her daughter didn't find the ruse put by Tom the least bit suspicious. This only cemented on what she had to do in the future in order for Star to become the ruler the kingdom needed.

She spoke, "I take it by your silence that you have no real defense for your lack of awareness, is that right Star?". Seeing her head nod meekly, the mature beauty continued onward.

King Dave looked to his son and asked, "And you young man, did you truly forget all about the consequences of tricking a young girl into undergoing something that is considered rare and sacred to many, just so you could get her back after a mere break-up? Or did you just ignore it altogether, hoping against hope that Star still had some feelings for you?". Tom also looked away, not wanting to admit that he had forgotten about the consequences entirely, just focused on getting his former flame back in any way possible. Seeing his silence, both his parents shook their heads at him in disapproval and disappointment.

Moon pushed forward, "Just know Star, Tom… this is a serious matter. One that neither of you brought up with any of us, even after so much time has passed. And that is why there are going to be a few changes now.".

* * *

Princess Pony Head spoke up, "Your Highness, look. It's all well into the past now, and Tom and B-Fly are together anyways. No need to drudge up past history, so…". Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a powerful whinny from her father, who gave her a sharp look that told her to be quiet. She was shocked to see her father give her such a look and tone, and looked to her mother for support. Alas, she found her own mom shaking her head displaying that she was with her husband on this one.

Queen Butterfly gazed at the floating young filly and put in, "It is more than just one incident, young lady. I did more than just find out about this affair when I was at the Room. Apparently, Star and the former being Glossaryck had left out QUITE a few details when they gave me their report when they came back from Earth. In which you apparently were part of some of her 'adventures' while there, thus why your parents are here. It seems that Star had gotten careless with her magic, and had disrupted the peace of the place called Echo Creek on many occasions. And frequently, a lot of the citizens had gone to the hospital for treatment due to your chaotic actions.".

Star tried to defend herself, "But Mom! It was just hanging out with my friends and giving some of the kids there a fun time with my magic!".

The mature woman looked hard at her daughter and stated, "Yes, you gave your small circle of friends a quick thrill with your magic. What you DIDN'T realize was that bystanders, innocents who were in the way, had gotten injured because of it. You were too focused on either having fun or using your spells that you didn't take into account others who were nearby. Because of your so-called adventures, many had gotten hurt. From mild & tame injuries… to some serious that they had to be taken to the hospital for recovery. And from what I gathered from Echo Creek, while some approve of you… a majority do not & thus have a distrust of Mewnians because of your neglect and recklessness that you didn't tend to curb at all.".

Star looked very downtrodden now, what her mother was stating cutting into her. While she had been popular at the high school and in the neighborhood of Echo Creek, she truly didn't take into account those that had been around during her & Marco's trips around the place.

Queen Moon pressed on, "There is also the matter that you got Sir Marco and one Jackie Lynn Thomas hurt with your magic, more so that if it had been any later on… they could have been seriously injured, or even killed.". That made Star look up with wide eyes at her mother, horror showing on her face and in her eyes.

The ruler of the realm said, "I found this particular incident thanks to our relative, Eclipsa. We have managed to… come to an agreement of sort. I still have much mending to do towards her, but at least it is starting now.". Again, the three young adults were surprised to hear that Queen Butterfly was actually trying to form a bridge between herself and the one that her past relations sealed away so long ago. Especially one that had dived deep into the dark arts of magic.

Moon put in, "Eclipsa informed me that whatever spell she had created, she could recall and see who used any of it in the past. And though I know you have used her spell that she crafted, the _All-Seeing Eye_… she told me that you used it in a way that you once again neglected to inform me of.". Star gulped, feeling that the hole she was now in was just getting deeper and deeper by the minute.

The blue-haired beauty stated, "For instance, the first time you used the spell was to spy on Sir Marco when he was on a date with Jackie. When you used the spell, you saw the two of them… and in a spark of jealously, you caused one of the tires on this contraption called a skateboard to blow up. This in turn caused the two to lose control of their device, and fall hard to the ground. Do you deny this?".

Star was all teary-eyed as she answered, "I-I did use the spell, but it wasn't to spy on them! It was to check on them! I swear it!". She was very fearful and sad at this particular point; fearful that her easy-going lifestyle of adventure and fun were over, and also sad that her past was being brought up in such a manner.

Queen Pony Head spoke, "Star, calling them and asking about the situation would be checking up on them. However, using magic to SEE what they are doing is called spying. Do not try to confuse or change the definition here.". Star and the queen's daughter were stunned to hear & see the floating royal pony defend Queen Moon rather than the princess.

* * *

King Pony Head put in, "It seems that you also forgot one of the very basics of magic, young Star. It is this; **magic follows emotion. The stronger the emotion, the more potent the spell or accidental magic will be.** When you used the spell, your negative emotion took over and the magic followed it. Since you didn't want to see Sir Marco and Jackie having a good time, it did what you subconsciously wanted. And that was to make them stop having fun together, thus the wheel on it blew up and they crashed.". Star vehemently denied this, declaring that she never wanted to hurt her two friends from Earth back then.

Queen Moon's next words cut her, "Star… while you never wanted to truly hurt your friends, you did. And you never considered that they were in an area that had a steep slope or sharp incline. If they had, they could have been seriously hurt… or worse. Protective gear can only do so much, Star.".

Those words sliced through any kind of defense or denial that she had in store. It was true; though the two were wearing safety gear & Jackie was an expert in skateboarding, something serious would have happened despite all of that. And her little spark of anger & jealously would have caused something more terrible to happen than a mere spill on concrete ground.

King River spoke softly, "The sad truth of the matter is that you kept this from us, deciding that it would be best if we didn't know about it. And worse yet, decided to keep a whole lot from us instead of trusting us.". He truly hated to see his daughter upset like she was now, but he had to be firm. After all that he had seen and heard, this HAD to be done. Otherwise, Star would continue to be stagnant… or worse yet, deteriorate in the future.

His wife stated, "There are is a lot more that will discuss later on, but that is for tomorrow morning. Right now, we shall get to the very heart of the matter here. Star Butterfly… as of this moment, you are grounded. From both magic and dimension-hopping.". This caused not just Star to gasp in shock and horror, but also Princess Pony Head & Tom.

King Dave proclaimed, "And she is not the only one grounded! Thomas, for your actions you too are grounded from dimension-hopping!".

King Pony Head also declared, "That goes for you too, Lilacia! You are grounded as well!". This caught the three young adults shell-shocked very much, as this was a fate worse than death! Well, at least in their minds.

Princess Pony Head shouted out, "WHAT?! Why am I being punished?! I didn't do anything!". However, her outburst was the wrong thing to do as this caused her parents to glare intensely at her. The one thing they really disliked was others trying to undermine their authority directly like this, and Lilacia did just that. She made a small 'meep' sound and hid behind Star.

Her mother answered, "Oh, you have been doing something alright. First, you encourage Star's behavior instead of being the voice of reason. You go with her on these reckless adventures of her just to get in a thrill, and also are spending WAY more money than is allowed! The royal treasury has taken a heavy blow these past years due to excess shopping and helping Star make payments on damages SHE has caused. We may have indulged in these little escapades of yours in the past, but now it stops!".

Queen Wrathmelior looked to her son and spoke, "As for you Thomas, your punishment is due to your own foolishness on what you tried to do when the Blood Moon appeared. I would have thought me and your father taught you better when it came to understanding and respecting certain legends and lore, but it appears we were wrong. So now YOU will face the consequences of your actions, young man!"

Tom Lucitor was very much stricken by the statement, especially from his own mother. Normally, he would go all demon on anyone that tried to intimidate him in any fashion. But when it came to his parents… nope, he wisely choose to swallow his anger rather than get on the bad side of his mother and father.

* * *

Queen Moon stated, "And there is more. Star, you will only be allowed to see your friends once a week on Saturday. For the next year or so… you will be personally training with me. Not in the ways of magic, but on the true duties of those with royal blood. In short… you will be trained on what it takes to be a REAL ruler of Mewni.". Now this made Star pale a lot, believing that she was going to be brainwashed like the princesses of the various realms were at **St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses**!

King River saw the look of fear on her face and he put in, "I know what you're thinking, daughter. You believe it's going to be like that St. Olga's school. It is not, but… you very well wish you WERE at the school. Myself and my wife here are going to train you HARD into becoming the ruler Mewni needs. Your wants and desires are going to be put aside for this kind of training.". Star looked to her father with wide, teary puppy-dog eyes as this was like her worst nightmare come true.

King Dave looked to his own offspring and declared, "Same goes for you, Thomas. You are limited to only seeing Star on Saturdays, and also going to be training to become a true demon of the royal family!". The young Lucitor man was in the same boat with Star, shocked beyond his normal comprehension.

King Pony Head looked to his daughter and proclaimed, "Same goes for you, Lilacia! You will only be permitted to see Star and Tom on Saturdays, and for the next year or so… YOU will be trained to become the next leader of the Cloud Kingdom!".

To the young adults, this was their worst nightmare come true. All the carefree stuff they did in the past was coming to an end, and they only had themselves to blame. However… a certain floating unicorn head could not hold her temper or tongue in, and what she did next would be the final nail in the coffin for them. And also get the ball rolling on something that would escalate as time passed in the future. Princess Pony Head exclaimed, "HEY! Wait a minute! Where is Marco?! He's been with us during all those times! And he's the only been mentioned in all those times! I bet that little Earth Turd is behind all of this, getting us in trouble! I bet he's hiding here, laughing his butt off at this!".

The room soon became cold all of a sudden, the torches suddenly dimming as the rant of a Lilacia stopped… and the young adults were all in wide-eyed fear at seeing Queen Moon rising from her throne slowly. Even the adults were in awe at feeling the freezing aura that was now coming from the mature beauty, said ruler now walking slowly down the dais steps towards the ground. Each click her slippers made on the floor was ominous and foreboding, all quiet as they saw the fierceness that was showing on Moon's face. To the adults, it was the sign of a protective family member that would NOT tolerate any kind of negativity towards one of their own.

To the young adults, it was facing a towering mother dragon that would defend her young to the end. And even though Star, Tom and Lilacia had faced off against various strange beasts in their adventures… the adversaries they had faced were nothing compared to what Moon was like now!

Queen Moon stopped in front of the fear-induced young ones and stated softly but in a tone that would cut through solid crystal, "Princess Lilacia, you WILL refrain from calling Sir Marco that vulgar name in my presence. He is an appointed knight of Mewni still, and I will NOT tolerate any kind of disrespect towards him. From what I have seen of his actions in the past, all the way up to the present, he has been a key factor in making sure all of your stayed intact & not in too much trouble. So again, you will NOT call him what you did when I am in the same room with you. Am I making myself clear to you?".

The large, teary-eyed unicorn nodded and meekly answered, "Transparently, your Highness.". Queen Moon looked to Tom and Star, silently challenging them to back up their friend. They wisely kept their mouths shut, their self-preservation instincts kicked on the high setting.

The Butterfly matriarch continued, "As for Sir Marco, his whereabouts are none of your concern. I will say this though, to clear up any questions you have inside your heads. I found out that last night, he declared himself free from you Star. And this morning, I personally made him my knight so his well-being is now under my care. And I will say this… if you try to locate his whereabouts on your own and I find out, the results will NOT be pleasant. Am I making myself clear?".

Star and her friends were again shell-shocked, though the Butterfly princess was more stunned then them. She was thinking, 'Marco is not my knight anymore?! He belongs under Mom?! What happened last night that made him quit being under me?! And where is he?!'. So many questions were traveling in her mind faster than a time-powered DeLorean traveled through time.

* * *

Queen Butterfly looked to her other adults, nodding her head and waiting. Now in front of the young adults were the queens of the realm, holding out their right hands. The blue-haired beauty firmly said, "Now… your _Dimensional Scissors_. Hand them over. And if you try to use them to escape, you will be displeased to know that the rune stone in the Throne Room has been set to not allow rips forming. Inside or outside.".

This deflated the trio, as they had been thinking of using their space-ripping tools to escape from their parents. Star, Tom and Lilacia very reluctantly pulled out their scissors, looking at them longly before slowly handing them over to their mothers. The Butterfly princess was crying, thinking that this was the end of all that she loved doing. However… an impulse came over her that would soon seal her training fate for good. Before the young adults actually let the scissors fall into the hands of their parents, Star whipped out her wand quickly and was in the process of casting a spell! It was going to be a flash spell, similar to how a flash grenade worked in the military. Queen Pony Head and Wrathmelior were stunned by this action, but not Moon.

With speed that showed to all that despite her age, she was still a formidable warrior, she reached out and took the object of power from her daughter! Star was so stunned by the swift reaction and movement, the incantation spell died on her lips and thus the spell had ended before it began. Moon yanked the royal symbol of succession from Star, looking at her in disapproval & disappointment from her brash actions. She stated, "You believe after all these years, I didn't know your actions? You believed that I would not anticipate you attempting a last-second gamble so that you & your friends would escape your punishment?".

The adults, young and old, were once again amazed by the actions and words of the ruler of the Mewni realm. And to add more to the shock, the wand's golden star center soon turned into a silver coloring. Star gasped at this and exclaimed, "What happened?! What did you do to my wand?!".

Queen Moon answered, "It is not my doing, but your own. The wand itself has saw fit to be released from your control, seeing that you are not worthy of it until YOU prove yourself. It seems that it didn't take too kindly to you about to run away once more to escape your disciplinary punishment.".

Star Butterfly now felt utterly and completely broken; she had lost the trust with her parents, she realized that her actions put many others including Marco in danger, lost the privileges that she enjoyed immensely, lost her scissors… and now lost her wand, the very thing that made her what she was now. She almost fell to the floor in shock, but it was Princess Pony Head and Tom that quickly went to her so that she did not hit the floor.

The young adults turned to see their mothers looming over them once more, knowing that they had one last chance to turn over their scissors willingly. Star woodenly handed over her cutting tool, Tom and Lilacia doing the same. Once the metal objects were in their possession, they vanished in a flash of light in a subspace pocket that only they could access.

King River stood up and stated, "Daughter, I believe it's time for you to go to your room. Spend the last moments of the night with your friends. Tomorrow… your training and punishment begins.". He really hated to see his daughter so defeated now, but this was the consequence of her actions. Both past and present. He was still stunned that his own daughter would try to use the wand on her own mother & the other queens. Unknowingly, despite whatever spell Star had planned to use… such an action would be considered serious and would have warranted heavy repercussions from the other parties.

In short, Star's actions would have justified the rulers of the kingdoms to demand satisfaction… one that would have been a heavy price for the Mewni kingdom.

* * *

Star was helped by Tom and Lilacia to her room, the trio leaving the Throne Room. When they were out of sight, Queen Moon let out a heavy sigh as she looked at the royal wand that was now back in her possession. She turned to her fellow royals and stated, "I'm sorry for what my daughter attempted to do.". She had a suspicion that her firstborn would do something like that, but never dreamed she would have the audacity to ACTUALLY do it.

Queen Pony Head stated, "It is not your fault, Moon. You were doing what a normal parent does to their children when they messed up quite badly. It is Star that should apologize.". The Lucitor female was not as forgiving as the floating unicorn head, a scowl on her face that someone would dare try any kind of magic on her. However, she held her tongue for now.

The matriarch of the Butterfly family replied, "Thank you for the words. I just really wished I did this long ago, but… I have no one else to blame but myself for giving Star too much leeway for years now. She may have done some things that showed her extreme lack of judgement, but I am the one who didn't press into the matter further when I should have. But… hopefully I can finally help her to be more better than she is now. A Butterfly that the land and citizens can be more proud of.".

While the people did love Star Butterfly, her actions as of late did have a majority of the citizens did question if the princess had the mentality to be a good ruler.

King River checked a grandfather clock nearby, and saw that the time was 8:30 p.m. He went down with the other royals and inquired, "It seems our meeting with the children took longer than expected. Would you all like to stay for dinner?".

Dave Lucitor answered, "That would be good. After all that's happened, we could use a little refreshing change of pace.". King Pony Head agreed with him, as he was famished after this meeting that really would be in his mind for a good long while.

Before the royals made their way to door to go to the Dining Hall, a bird flew by with a scroll in its beak. On its left leg was a metal anklet with the Mewni symbol on it, indicating that it was a messenger bird from one of the outlying provinces within the kingdom's borders. It flew towards Moon, who stretched out her right arm for said animal to land on. Once the bird was settled, the royal ruler took the parchment from its beak. Unfurling the scroll, she read the contents… and a frown appeared in her face that steadily grew deeper the longer she read it.

Once she was done, Moon looked to the bird and thanked it before said beast flew off to a rafter up above. The blue-haired mature beauty looked to the others and stated, "You all go to the Dining Hall. I'll be right back. I just have to make a reply note, and also inform some friends that I won't be able to come over like I had originally planned. It won't take too long.". She then walked away in the opposite direction, where her private study was at. The others looked to King River, who shrugged his shoulders saying that he had no idea what was going on now. But he trusted his wife's words, and thus guided his guests to the Dining Room.

As it turned out, the letter was from the Mewni village that Star and the others visited earlier. The leader of the village had been informed on what Moon's daughter and her friends have done, and had written a letter that had described what the princess did in detail. The Mewni leader had a run-in with Alasator who informed him of the matter that occurred between his people and the princess. Thus the letter, and the urgency that was written in it to have the ring fixed soon.

Moon sighed once she was inside her study, going to her table to write out a response to the leader of the village. She muttered to herself, "And this is yet another reason why I need to start training Star now…". Once she had finished her response, she stood up and went to her personal _Interdimensional Mirror_ and activated it. Soon, the face of Eclipsa showed up and the background behind her showed the Diaz living room.

Eclipsa inquired, "Dear Moon, when will you be arriving? We missed you at Marco's hospital room, and now here. Is everything alright?".

The mature woman sighed and answered, "No… everything is not alright. It's not seriously bad, but it does warrant me to stay here for now. I will try and visit Marco and the rest of you tomorrow night… if I can. I'll inform you should something arise.".

The Queen of Darkness looked thoughtful for a moment, than answered, "Alright, if you say so. I'll tell everyone here that you won't make it tonight. We're going to watch a movie, apparently one from Marco's childhood that he liked very much. It's called _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_, and it's from the year 1990. It looks a bit weird, but nevertheless good.".

Queen Moon chuckled softly and remarked, "I'm sure the movie is good, and I can only wish I could see it all with you. Maybe next time, when I can make it. In any case, you all have a good time. I will see you later Eclipsa. Take care.". She wished the same to her relation before the mirror turned off. The royal one was a bit frustrated that she would miss the Diaz family and the others, and also miss out on seeing a what sounded to be a unique movie. Nevertheless, she had her royal duties and Star to look after. So she picked up her reply note, went back outside and gave it back to the bird who snatched it from her hand & flew away. She then went to the Dining Hall, hoping that a relaxing change of pace would calm her nerves.

* * *

While the adults made their way to eat, it was a different situation with Star and the others.

When they started to make their way towards Princess Butterfly's room, Lilacia's anger from before resurfaced now that they were nowhere near Moon. She hissed angrily, "It's not fair! It's not fair that we're being punished like this, while that Earth Turd gets off scot-free! I bet he is the one that arranged for the entire thing!".

Star looked at her friend with nearly lifeless eyes and softly asked, "No, Marco would never…".

Tom sharply remarked, "Star, open your eyes! We pushed that Earthling kid to the side for a long time, so I bet he did do this! To get revenge or something on us for not listening to his whining or leaving him out when we go out on adventures! I believe that Pony Head is right, and all of this was arranged by that wimp!".

Normally, Star would defend Marco. However… her mind was constantly in a state of haziness due to all that had just happened recently. Her emotions; sadness, anger, rage, confusion and shock were swirling inside her heart & mind like waves during a terrible storm. Also, the little voice that was her conscious had gotten quieter and quieter over the years. Marco Diaz used to be the voice of reason that would allow said conscious inside her head to be louder. But when he was pushed to the side and started listening to her two friends more… said common sense & light started to slowly fade away. It was still there, but almost non-existent now.

Pony Head angrily stated, "I say we find Marco and make him pay for this, and after that we tell him to convince our parents to let up on this unfair punishment!". The trio had managed to make it to Star's room, Tom about to open the door to let them in… until a voice called out from behind them.

Said voice stated, "I would not try to find Sir Marco if I was you.". The group turned to see that before them was Sir Lavabo, the knight had followed them when Queen Moon dismissed them back to her room.

Star looked at the knight and asked softly, "Sir Lavabo, why are you…? What do you mean to not try and find Marco? Isn't he here?".

The elderly knight shook his head and stated, "No, he is not. His room quarters have been emptied, his personal belongings moved to a room near Queen Moon's own personal studies. I tell you this now, your Highness… forget about Sir Marco. I believe that he is the least of your concerns for the time being.". The knight of the wash wanted to tell her more, but the order from his ruler earlier forbade him from going any further. And if nothing else, he was loyal to a T to the true ruler of the land.

Tom exclaimed, "Then we'll find him on our own! We got to get even with that Earth boy for getting us into this mess!". He then pushed the door open, and went inside with the others before slamming the door shut.

Sir Lavabo wanted to tell them to give up their quest for petty revenge, but it was no good now. He sighed, then turned to leave the area. He gave the door one last look and whispered, "Your Highness Star… I pray that you turn away from this path of foolishness that your friends are set to walk on. If not… so be it.". Even the warrior of the realm knew that each being had choices to follow, and each choice had their set of consequences that went along with it, be it bad or good.

And Star would have to make a choice; follow her mother's training, or her friend's path of revenge. Which will she make?

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! How did you all like it?

Before anything else, I want to give praise and honor to God! Thank you Lord for helping me out immensely with this chapter, and with the story! Got a long ways to go, but I believe that with your guidance and strength, I can continue on forward with this! Thank you Jesus for being with me, and also guiding me where I need to be! I hope to do you and your Father proud as best I can!

So Star's past actions have been revealed, and it seems a lot of discussion is still in store for her. Tom and Princess Pony Head are also in hot water, and the trio are now going to be trained to become the rulers of their respective kingdoms. Their free ride is now over! But instead of taking it with some amount of grace and humility, Tom and Lilacia are now set for revenge against Marco! Star is still lost in her haze for the moment, so it's a toss-up weither she'll join them or not. But one thing is for certain… all of her past actions and inactions will be brought to light!

Also, Marco WILL butt heads with Tom, Star and Pony Head in the future. That much is a given! But it is in the FAR future, just so you know.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with Queen Moon & talking to the knights and squires present before you and her, what would your words be to them regarding the status of Marco and Higgs?

After hearing on what happened to Star and her friends concerning the Mountain Minotaurs, what would you say to them on the matter?

If you were in the Throne Room, what would be thinking at seeing the royal adults together & what they were going to say to their children?

If any of the royals asked you, what other punishment & disciplinary action should be taken concerning which character; Star, Tom and Pony Head?

What would your advice be to Star and the others who want to get revenge against Marco?

And finally… what do you think the reactions will be to the Mewni women who are going to see the movie _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_? On which scene of the movie, and why?

And here is an optional bonus question: What do you think Moon's training plan should entail concerning Star? And the training plan for the other two royal young adults?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	6. Chapter 6

Marco at a Crossroad

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well. I apologize for the very long wait! I have little excuse for that, so I won't put it here. All I give is my apologies for making you all wait so long.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Thank you Lord for looking out for me, guiding me and guarding me from all kinds of trouble. Thank you Jesus for my family, my friends and also the supporters here on this site! I really hope to put to use the incredible gift of imagination that you gave me to good use, in your name Jesus! Thank you once again for helping me with this & for giving me the courage and conviction to see it all the way through!

I am here with a new chapter, and also to tell you that I will NOT abandon this story. I started this, going to finish it! On my honor as both a writer and a Rodriguez. And just so you know, I WILL introduce Christian elements in here like I do in my other stories & specials that I have written. For example, will be putting in here passages from a special book that I believe will help Marco immensely as he grows on his journey that he will start soon. It is called I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About by Mario Murillo.

Also will be mentioning the church I go to, Summit Christian Center at San Antonio. I learned much of Christ there from Pastors Rick & Cindy Godwin, two people that are awesome in a lot of ways! And also from the people there who attend the church, as they are some of the most warm-welcoming beings one would ever find. And also very much dedicated to Jesus!

On another note, I will also put up the information of the OC characters that Authors **LORD DESTYRUK, Darkness Rissing**, **Im The Person** and **Isom** have given me & will be used in the story. I want to be a man of honor, so thus I will give where credit is just due.

And on a final note… I am a bit sad that Author **SKYx10** has not commented much on my story here since it was his stories that greatly influenced me to write this. I just hope to hear from him soon.

Some of the characters will be a bit different from the ones portrayed in the show, just so you know. Also, on a minor but important note, going to use the pancakes my grandma made for me & family years ago before she passed away. The pancakes… so large, thin, buttery… literally melted in your mouth in a very good way! In my view, those sweet pancakes were a national treasure! It's too bad that when she passed away, the recipe went with her. My dad can come close to making them, but… just wish I would have learned it from my grandma before she went to Heaven. So just some small advice from me to all of you: be with your elders and learn much from them on anything before the Lord takes them Home. And be sure to pass the knowledge on so that they are always with you in a manner.

Also, will be using names from 20000-NAMES website. If you wish to know what said name is, go look it up there please. I like to give my own OC creations names that have meaning to it.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was Sunday morning, the sun up as it shined its light on all for the citizens of Echo Creek. However, the day was different from yesterday. For example, some stores would not open until later in the afternoon. A few were closed completely due to the fact that the day was Sunday. At the moment, activity was at the Diaz household. Angie was in the kitchen, making breakfast for her family & the special guests who had stayed the night. Rafael was reading the _Echo Creek Newsletter- Sunday Edition_, reading the Sports section while little Mariposa was in the living room. She was being watched over by Higgs, Hekapoo, Eclipsa and Kelly.

The four had slept over, Angie offering them different rooms for them to use for the time being. There was a Guest Room that had a bed and an extra mattress that would be brought for someone to sleep on the floor, Mariposa's room which also had an extra mattress just in case she had friends wanting to sleep over, and also… Marco's room, though he rarely used it. Said room was always kept tidy and clean though, thanks to Angie who wanted to keep it clean and in shape in case her son ever wished to return home on a more permanent basis.

Each of the Mewni women wanted to sleep in Marco's room, wanting to sleep on it and perhaps catch a scent of the young lad who had captured their attention. However, the room was only large enough for one to sleep in as there was not much room for an extra mattress. So… a game of _Rock-Paper-Scissors_ was played between them all. It was Kelly who won in the end, glad to be the one to sleep in that particular room. Eclipsa and Hekapoo took the Guest Room, while Higgs slept in Mariposa's room.

Kelly woke up along with the others when they smelled what Mrs. Diaz was cooking, but with a smile on her face as she had a VERY pleasant dream in the middle of the night. Being surrounded by the young knight's items, and also sleeping on his bed that still had a scent of him, the Amazonian had dreams of a future with Marco.

Now for the time being, she was watching a movie that Angie had put on for her along with the others. It was a DVD that played a cartoon series that was popular back in the 1990s, one that both parents liked to watch when they were young. It was a Disney animated series called _TaleSpin_, and one of Mariposa's favorite shows. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz did not approve of the cartoon shows that were appearing now, so they decided to show their child animated movies and TV series that appeared back in their youth.

The Mewni women watched the series with her, fascinated to seeing such a program. Eclipsa looked to the young Diaz girl, the three year-old on her lap on the couch and asked, "Young one, do you watch this often? It looks very interesting.".

The giggling little bundle of joy answered, "Yes! It's very good! I like it and it has Baloo too!".

Higgs commented, "I have to say kid, I can see why that you have all of those other things in your room if this is one of them.". Mariposa had a TV upstairs in her room too, with a VCR/DVD combo along with a lot of videos and DVD's. Higgs had seen many Disney and non-Disney animated & real life movies that were compiled neatly on a shelf near the entertainment objects. It still amazed her, and her fellow Mewnians, that the beings on Earth had such things that could work without magic. The movie they saw yesterday was proof of that.

The group was watching the pilot episode, which was broken down into four episodes due to it being long. They were about to go into the third episode when Angie called out, "Everyone! Breakfast is ready! Come on over and eat!". Upon hearing that, Mariposa immediately brightened up and leapt off of Eclipsa's lap. She rushed to the kitchen to the dining room table, her father pulling out her chair for her to climb up on. Mr. Diaz walked to the living room, taking up the remote control and pausing the episode. He then went to go help his wife.

The Mewni guests went to the dining room table, the aroma coming from the kitchen tingling their noses in a pleasant way. At the table were plastic red cups, one galleon of reduced fat two percent milk, a gallon of _Minute Maid- No Pulp_ orange juice, a full bottle of _Log Cabin_ maple syrup, some fresh fruit in a bowl that was situated in the middle, the plates and proper utensils already prepared.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz came to the table, each carrying two plates. Angie carried plates that had a healthy heaping of pancakes in one plate, circular waffles on the other. Rafael also hoisted some plates in his arms, one holding some well-done sausage patties & the other holding crisp and delicious-looking long strips of bacon. The couple deposited the food on the table, the lovely wife of Rafael spoke, "Here you go! Take as many as you like. The scrambled eggs will be coming next. Enjoy!". She then turned to get the rest of the food for them.

The women and little lady inhaled the smell of the food before them, their mouths watering as they wanted to taste Angie's cooking. Mr. Diaz chuckled at seeing the looks on the women & his daughter's face, turning to get a cup of coffee instead of the milk or juice. Each took their own number of pancakes/waffles, bacon/sausage and for Kelly & Mariposa, some fruit. Eclipsa, Higgs and Hekapoo got some milk while the remaining two got cups of orange juice. Angie came back in with the scrambled eggs, golden yellow and well scrambled. She cut the pancake that was in front of her daughter into small squares so that she could eat them easier, pouring some syrup over the small bits

Just before the family and guests could dig in, there was a knock at the door. Knowing who it was automatically, Angie smiled and called out, "It's open! Come on in Janna, Jackie!". And lo & behold, the two mentioned Earth women did appear when the door opened! The blonde surfing/skateboarding beauty and the brown-haired beauty came in, smiling as they went over to the table.

Janna asked, "Hey there, Angie! It looks like we got here just in time! Mmmmm… big breakfast! I like it!". She pulled up a chair, sitting between Hekapoo and Eclipsa. Jackie went over to sit between Mariposa and Higgs, the little sister of Marco hugging her briefly before starting to devour her food.

Kelly looked over to Angie and asked, "Say, how did you know they were on the other side of the door? You have psychic powers or something?".

The mature beauty laughed melodiously and answered, "Oh, nothing like that dear. They called me on my cell phone a little while ago, just before you all woke up and asked if they could come over. Heh, they are fans of my cooking.".

Jackie put in, "You got that right! Mrs. Diaz makes some of the best home-made food around! Even better than the ones you pick up at fast food places.". She started to dig as well, the family and friends soon eating well as they ate around the table.

After some time, Hekapoo swallowed some waffles and inquired, "So… what are you going to do for the day?".

Mr. Diaz answered, "Well, after this me, Angie and Mariposa are going to get ready to go to church. We're volunteer _Welcomers_ at Summit Extension, a church that is branch part of the main one that is in San Antonio, Texas called Summit Christian Center. So we need to be there a bit early before it officially opens". Seeing the perplexed faces on the Mewni women, Angie explained to them that a year ago, they started to go to a new establishment that had come to Echo Creek. It was a house of the Lord, a part of a community that followed Jesus Christ that had started in the city mentioned by her husband. It was a good experience for them, and they had been going there ever since then. They were hoping to bring their son to it, but he was busy at the moment with his duties on Mewni.

Rafael put in that the establishment had something for everyone that attended. Daycare for babies and little ones with special needs, service for children from ages 3-11, and also a Youth service for those 12-16. And also a café & mini-store there that visitors could go to if they arrived early.

Eclipsa had a thoughtful expression and said, "Hmmm… this Summit of yours does sound intriguing. And this Jesus Christ person… I may have to look him up later on.". The husband and wife looked a bit pensive, wondering on how would someone like Eclipsa take when she learned who Jesus really was. Mariposa however was wearing a big smile on her face as she exclaimed that Jesus was a good person, and that made the women-folk around the table smile at her energy & enthusiasm.

* * *

Angie looked to the girls and asked on what they were going to do. However, before they could answer… a rip in the air formed in the living room! A dimensional tear opened forth, causing Hekapoo and the ladies to be on guard. Until they knew who was going to come through the rip in space and time, they would also be ready to either attack or defend. It was a lesson ingrained into them early after discovering dimensional travel. They all relaxed when they saw that coming from the tear was Queen Moon herself.

The royal, mature beauty looked to the group and asked, "Oh, you're already having breakfast. And from the smell and look of it… oooh, it's simply heavenly!". Angie asked if she wanted to join them, the blue-haired monarch nodding her head and finding a place at the table. She and Eclipsa looked at each other, but it was not one of hostility or nervousness from either of them. Moon gave her a soft, small smile to her relation who returned the gesture as she resumed eating.

The healing process had started, and while slow with some small steps, at least it was something.

Mariposa energetically told the ruler of Mewni on what she must do with the pancakes and waffles by pouring syrup on them before eating them. And also to pour it on the sausage or bacon, since according to her syrup made everything taste good. Moon smiled at the innocent little lady, indulging her by taking two pancakes & two strips of bacon on her plate. She poured the syrup on them, took a fork and cut the food object a little before putting a piece of it in her mouth and started to chew.

Queen Moon's eyes widened as her expression turned dreamy and she let out a shudder of pleasure. She moaned, "Mmmm! This is so good! So this is what a pancake tastes like! So buttery… almost melting and sliding down the throat… oh, this is amazing! I want to make sure these can be created back in Mewni and eaten every breakfast!".

Angie was very much pleased that her pancakes were very much loved, especially by royalty like Moon. The Mewni girls smiled, shaking their heads while chuckling. They could not really blame Moon though for her actions. They felt the very same way after tasting the food that Mrs. Diaz made. Mewni's food crops were mostly corn, so therefore a lot of breakfast/lunch/dinner revolved around the food product. However, it was also one of the main issues that contributed in a negative way towards the land's decline.

Queen Moon started to eat more of the pancakes with gusto, royal etiquette at this point out the window as she devoured the food that was covered in syrupy goodness. She also at the bacon, and her reaction was the same. While they did have pork in her realm, they did not have bacon strips so thus it was a new experience for her and the others.

Kelly proclaimed, "Mrs. Diaz, this is really good! Do you mind if we kidnap you and make you Mewni's top breakfast chef? I believe that a lot of people would come from miles and worlds around to try all of this!". This got the mother of Marco to blush, very much flattered by the compliment & and also proud as a chef that her homemade food was that good to their guests.

Higgs looked to her ruler and said, "Your Highness, what brings you here by the way? I assumed that you would still be in Mewni, getting Star ready for training.". It was hard for her to say the name of Moon's daughter, as what she did to Marco & what he was forced to endure still fresh in her mind.

The queen answered, "Star is already training. She is with River now, heading off to the _Kingdom of the Water Folk_. She is going to learn how to be a diplomat to the inhabitants there, and also to learn what it takes to be a real ruler of Mewni.". Seeing the perplexed face on Mariposa, the mature beauty told her that the kingdom was underwater and that it had domain over all the water in the realm. What Moon did not know was that while the _Kingdom of the Water Folk_ was vast, it did not truly encompass all of the ocean. Only a small part of it, similar to how the Mewni Kingdom only extended to a small area of the world they know

When the time came for the Mewnians to discover that the place they were on was small, and also that they were on a planet named Mewmon… it would be a big discovery for all of them! Those living in the land, sea and air!

Queen Moon told them about the schedule that she made up for Star, which started at 7:30 in the morning and continued onward until 6:30 p.m. And that would be for the next year or so! It contained various schedules and meetings, once again causing all to be surprised on how much Star would be cramming in now that her mother & father were taking her training seriously.

Jackie inquired, "How do you know she'll keep to such a schedule? Won't she just use her wand or scissors to escape from that?". While she did feel a tiny bit bad for Star that her easy life was now done away with, she too felt that it was time that the blonde woman lived up to her responsibilities. Also that it was justice for what she had Marco endure all this time under her as a knight.

The blue-haired woman swallowed the last bit of pancakes, drinking down some cold milk to wash it all down and answered, "No, she will not. Something… occurred last night. I believe I better tell you all now than have you all try to find it from other sources later.".

She started to explain on what happened last night; the meeting with Tom and Pony Head's parents, what occurred when Star and her two royal friends were brought into the Throne Room to discuss some matters, the punishments dished out… and also what occurred when Star tried to use her wand on her & the royal mothers. The group was stunned to hear all of it, and it finished up with how Moon had to make a reply letter to the Mountain Minotaur monster tribe that inhabited the mountains to the northern borders of Mewni due to what Star & her friends did to their sacred item.

Jenna whistled and said, "Wow… just… wow! I know that Star did some crazy stuff while she was here, and I should know! I participated in them. But this… this surprises even me!".

Moon sighed and remarked, "It surprises me too. Mildly yes, but still surprised. The wand has deemed her unworthy, so until she either proves herself worthy or another one whom the wand chooses to be a successor… she cannot use it, even if she did have it at the moment. And her dimensional scissors are now in a sub-pocket dimension that only we can access. So Star cannot escape her duties and responsibilities. And if she tries… well, it's all on her head.".

Mr. Diaz patted her shoulder and said, "Well, at least you are trying now to help her. And also, it will be a rough but necessary lesson for her to learn that she cannot always get what she wants.". The royal ruler smiled at the non-magical man, seeing that he and Angie were good parents that raised their children well. She hoped to learn much from them when it came to discipline and helping her flesh & blood the right way.

* * *

When Queen Moon was about to take another two pieces of pancakes, she looked to the clock on the wall and saw that it was now 9:45 a.m. She gasped and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! I need to go back! Star and River should be at the kingdom by now, so I need to be with them when they arrive!". She quickly finished her milk, rising up from her spot and thanking the Diaz family for the breakfast. She did tell Angie that if she ever needed a job as a chef for breakfast time, to let her know because her people would literally beg to eat the food that she made. Mrs. Diaz just giggled softly and said she'll think on it.

Mariposa leapt from her seat, going around the table and hugging the ruler of Mewni around her legs. She said, "You good lady! You come back later, okay?".

Kelly remembered something and quickly remarked, "Hey, that's right! Last night, Marco said he wanted to tell us something important and that he would tell us tomorrow, which is today. And he wanted you to be there as well.". This took the mature beauty by surprise, as she wondered what was so important that Marco would also ask for her presence.

Moon inquired, "What time does he want to meet with us?". Eclipsa answered that he wanted to tell them around noon, between 1:00 p.m. and 3:00 p.m. After some quick thinking, the royal one answered that she had an opening in her schedule at 2:00 p.m., so she could come back here on that time. The others than all agreed to go see the Diaz lad at the hospital at that particular time.

The queen leaned down and gave Mariposa a small hug, thanking her for her own hug & for calling her a good lady. She grinned and nodded before going back to her daddy. The women who were vying for Marco's heart waved goodbye to the royal one, who returned the gesture before ripping a hole in the dimensional fabric with her own scissors. Once she stepped through, the tear closed and sealed itself up.

Angie looked at the clock as well, and saw that it was almost time to go to church as well. She said, "Okay now, time us to go as well. I'll take Mariposa upstairs so she can take a quick shower, than help her get ready. Honey, you go and get ready.". Rafael nodded, putting his plate into the sink and the plastic cup he used into the recycle bin near the trash can before going up to their room.

The mother of Marco looked to the rest of the girls and said, "You can do what you want until we come back, and that is at… 11:30 a.m. And don't worry about the dishes, me and Rafael will put them back once you are done with them.".

Jackie saw this as an opportunity to get in a bit more good with Marco's mother and replied, "Oh, don't worry about that Mrs. Diaz. I'll be sure to clean up around here once everyone is done.". Angie was stunned and told her that she didn't have to do it since she was a guest, but the blonde beauty replied that she wanted to do it anyway since she wanted to be a good guest to a good host. And also that she didn't mind cleaning up at all. The vibrant wife smiled at her and thanked her before taking Mariposa upstairs.

The surfer/skating girl grinned, looking back to see the others frowning at her. Her grin was a bit smug as she stated, "Well, let me know when you all are done & I'll start to clean up." She put her plate and cup away, soon going to the living room to relax a little.

Each of the ladies that was trying for Marco's heart all thought this at the same time, 'Smug little witch! So she believes she has a point in with the parents. Well, two can play at this game!'. They saw that Jackie had gotten a good point in with Marco's mother, so now it was time to slightly raise the ante.

It was 10:10 a.m. when the Diaz family came down, dressed in their best and little Mariposa looking quite adorable in her dress. Adjusting his button-up shirt collar, Mr. Diaz looked to the ladies that were now situated in the living room. Jennifer and Janna were just finishing putting up the dishes and cleaning up the table, while the Mewni women resumed watching the _TaleSpin_ episode. He inquired, "We will be back soon. So, what will you all do until then?".

Jackie answered that she would go skateboarding soon at the skate park since she loved doing that, Janna stating that she was going to the mall to hang out there for a little while before coming back to the household so all of them could go and see Marco together at the hospital. Hekapoo and Eclipsa said that they would go back to the public library soon, since they wanted to read more on the fascination things that Earth possessed. The flaming beauty would use her scissors to get there now that they had a definite location. Higgs and Kelly would stay behind at home, wanting to more of the cartoon series that Mariposa showed them.

The husband of the Diaz household chuckled a little at the last part, than gave the women a quick rundown on how to properly play DVDs. He showed them all how it was done last night when they all watched _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ last night, and he was giving them a quick rundown. Fortunately for them, the Mewni women were quick learners.

Angie told them, "You all enjoy yourselves! We'll be back soon. Take care!". Mariposa waved bye-bye to them as they walked out the door, Rafael following. The van soon went out the driveway, and on the road to their destination.

* * *

~In Mewni~

While the ones on Earth were having a good time, and Queen Moon back at her husband & daughter's side at the underwater kingdom, something was occurring at the mountain area were laid Meteora Butterfly and her mentor/partner Rasticore. While the humans and Mewnians were eating fine and healthy, the duo were eating light and sparsely. They ate fresh fruit and meat that the bounty hunter, said meat killed and roasted easily enough. While they did live comfortably in the cave they lived in, they still had to be careful in making sure they were not spotted.

The daughter of Eclipsa & Globgor looked to her partner and inquired, "So… the bounty hunter that specialized in stealth, he is dead right?".

Rasticore nodded solemnly and replied, "Yes. Cuetzpalli is no more. According to the report I managed to find, he was discovered by a guard who happened to stumble upon him by chance. He tried to escape, but was killed when one of the guards lowered the portcullis gate that made the entrance/exit way of the castle he was in. He almost made it… but the gate quickly came down and cut him in two. ".

Meteora sighed as she picked at her food and asked, "So… what do we do now? Any more bounty hunters or experts in the art of espionage and stealth. I MUST know more about the actions of blasted knight Sir Marco, and also what is happening at the castle!". Last night, the two had gotten a late night report from one of the spies that was implanted in the Butterfly Castle. It seemed that something monumental had happened, as the spy had gotten a glimpse of the royal couples from the Underworld and from the Cloud Kingdom. However, she only saw them come into the Throne Room which was soon put under heavy security during the time. And it seemed this security covered all areas, mundane and magical. However, she did catch a glimpse of Star Butterfly, Tom Lucitor and Princess Pony-Head.

And they looked extremely worse for wear, especially the princess. The spy tried to ask one of the knights, Sir Lavabo on what occurred. However, said knight told her it was not of her concern and to not press the matter.

Rasticore was about to say something… when his left cybernetic arm started to pulse red, the banded metal part on his arm to be more precise. He looked at his arm for the moment, puzzled on who was calling him at this precise moment. Meteora inquired, "Say, what's happening to your name? Why is it making that sound?".

The Septarian answered as he continued to gaze at the red light, "It is an _Interdimensional Beacon Call_. It only comes up when someone or something has come close to the dimension I am in. It's only given to the HIGHEST caliber of people whom I respect or fear, and the list is little. So who…?". He went silent when he saw a symbol appear on the red, blinking band.

A black image appeared; what appeared to be a ten-clawed hand with an eye that seemed to be surrounded by fire in the middle of it. He gasped, showing shock on his face which was rare in this case. Meteora was perplexed on what could cause such a reaction in her partner.

He slowly looked to her and stated, "They are back… after all this time… they are here…".

Meteora asked, "Who is it? Who is back? Who is here?".

The interdimensional bounty answered in a serious tone, "The Destroian Empire has arrived back in this Mewni dimension. After all this time… I cannot believe they are here.". Seeing her confusion, Rasticore explained that the Destroian Empire was a very ancient race that existed long before most known recorded history. But they were a secretive race, only coming and going as they pleased for they never stayed in one dimension for too long. And also that they traveled through space, not merely going through dimensions but throughout galaxies, universes… the whole works!

He put in, "I met someone from the Empire… it was a long time ago. Before I joined up with Lord Toffee's army, I was a young punk trying to make a name for myself in any way possible. I stole some _Dimensional Scissors_ and cut my way through to a place where I could make a lot of cash and a reputation. However… the scissors actually brought me to the deck of a ship. An extremely large vessel that traversed through space itself. And I was facing against some really bizarre and powerful beings that call themselves Destroians, and were part of the Destroian Empire. Their leader was one named Lord Destryuk, a being that made the power of the entire Butterfly family & those of the High Magic Council seem like an absolute and terrible joke.".

Rasticore continued, "Destryuk commented that he must be special in order to break through his ship's defenses, and asked on who I was. I told him off… big mistake. He sent in a flaming humanoid lizard, one that was similar to my species but not quite. He was called… Infernoark, Sin Guard to Wrath. I had no idea who it was, nor did I care. Heh… again, big mistake on my part. Infernoark tore into me completely… I had no defense against him at all. He had speed, power, technique and skill that surpassed my own by leagues. And perhaps still do. After just a few minutes of soundly beating me into a pulp, Lord Destryuk called him off. He looked at me… and had one of his personnel heal me. After I recovered from the beat down, one I shall never soon forget, I was escorted to his personal chamber where he & his wife Lady Miki were at.".

The interdimensional bounty hunter finished up, "They told that I must be something special to just appear like that despite all the defenses that their ship had to prevent unauthorized access to their vessel. So they gave me a history rundown of themselves, which told me their empire had existed for a VERY long time and they had traveled to different realities/worlds/dimensions/planets. They also told me who made up the Empire in the ranks, and I was amazed that I was able to last so long against Infernoark. Even they said they were impressed since the Sin Guard to Wrath was no pushover in anyway when it came to battle. They soon returned me back to Mewni, but with a special band that would let me know the next time they were in the Mewni realm.".

The Septarian stated that a year after the incident, he joined Toffee's army in their fight against the Butterfly family. After the war was lost, and losing his arm & eye in the process, he made the cybernetic arm with the band attached to it. He had forgotten about what said band could do… until now.

Meteora was intrigued by this and asked, "Do you think we can enlist the help of these… Destroians? I believe that they can be a REAL big help to us in our fight against the Mewnians!".

Rasticore gave her a serious look and stated, "I shall request an audience with them, but this is something I shall NOT do or take lightly. Even after so much time as passed, even I doubt if I could take any one of them now. If I do this… I need to move carefully. WE need to move carefully. This is an empire that could easily take down any one of the magical royals with ease.". This only made Meteora more interested and vested in this Destroian Empire.

He added, "Before that, I will personally see to other venues first. I shall go to the east, towards the Goldmine Hills. I know of someone who could be of use to us. In that place dwells the Mole People, a race of anthro moles who dig and mine for precious metals. Among them is a being named Ratatusk, a gentleman black market dealer that has an uncanny sense of smell when it comes to detecting magic, portals and also when something is truly a rare find. His skills in info gathering is second to none… but the only language he speaks is money, so I need to make sure we can hire his unique skills.".

He turned to Meteora and tells her that she should visit the Iron Spider clan that lived westward at the Metal Valley, a place that was beyond the borders of the Mewni kingdom, to continue her training. Not too far, but enough that any guards of the royal family don't travel there. Living there was a Spider clan, a vast pack of giant spiders that had once settled in the land of Mewni but were driven out by the invading magical beings. This had them have a burning hatred for the humanoid beings, especially the Spiderbite family as they had allied themselves to the Butterfly clan. They did ally themselves to Globgor in an effort to gain back their land, but when he was defeated… the clan was forced back into the valley where they had lived ever since then.

Meteora was introduced to them by Rasticore, and the Iron Spider clan soon pledged their loyalty and allegiance to the one that wanted to see the Mewnians decimated. Their leader was Silka, a giant black widow spider monster that had organic steel growing from some places on her body.

The two finished their breakfast, than made the preparations to do what they must. The side of evil darkness was slowly now having momentum. If it continued on or not was any one's guess at this point.

* * *

~Later on~

Time passed by for the group on Earth, and soon the hour of 2:00 p.m. was upon them. The group had gathered back together at the Diaz household, Queen Moon included as she had a little bit of a reprieve from Star's first day of intense training/punishment. As they all gathered into the min-van, Moon used her limited but potent magic to increase the inside of the vehicle so it would be more comfortable for everyone. Unlike her daughter, she had control over her magic and thus didn't make it ridiculously large inside.

The royal one was impressed though by the mini-van, like the Mewni ladies before, she was curious on how the vehicle could drive without creatures to pull them or magic.

As they drove to the hospital to visit Marco, Mr. Diaz held a bag that was transparent with the words in blue SUMMIT EXTENSION. Within the bag was a gift that the father had gotten for his son, one that he would hopefully utilize in the future. Upon arriving at the hospital, they walked towards the elevator that would take them to Marco. Queen Moon was amazed to see such a building that was tall and vast inside that was dedicated to the art of healing. She wondered if she could start something like this back in Mewni, as healing facilities were a must for her people and others. However, she saw that she & her fellow Mewnians were getting some glares from some staff & patients as they walked by.

Jackie told her that some of the citizens still held a bit of a grudge and resentment due to Star's little adventure fiascos where they had gotten hurt. It seemed that some healing of another kind was needed in order to mend some bridges.

Once they went upwards to the 3rd floor and went to Room 367, they opened the door to see Dr. Sky Exten & Nurse Reyna there with an awake young Diaz lad. Mariposa squealed in delight at seeing her brother, running up to him and hugging the arm that he extended to her. He chuckled and said, "Hey, little sister. How are you doing?".

She smiled brightly and answered, "I am good! How about you?".

Angie walked in with the others and asked, "Yes, how is Marco doing today?".

The doctor answered, "He is recovering well. I really believe that he will be well enough to leave this place… IF he sticks to healing himself and getting some exercise once he is well enough.". He explained to them that by staying in bed to recover, his muscle would need to get worked up again to get back in shape. So when he was to be deemed well enough, he would do some short but necessary basic exercises to get his body back in working order.

Marco looked to his family and friends, and also to Queen Moon whom he was glad to see. He asked, "Hey everyone, how are you all doing?". He surely sounded better than he did yesterday, though his voice was still a bit weak.

Rafael answered, "We're doing fine. Just finished coming from our new church called Summit Extension, one we hope you'll come see soon. And here, I got you something from the mini-store there. It just seemed to… call to me. So I got it for you.". He showed his son the bag, than took out the contents for all to see.

In his hands was a black book, with a title that looked to be cut out words from a letter or something similar. It showed I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About, the author being revealed as Mario Murillo. He turned the book around to show the back that had the face of the author. Marco was surprised, but in a good way as he took the book and thanked his father for the gift. He felt intrigued by it, and thus promised himself to read said object. It was bound to be better than the TV shows that he had been watching ever since coming to the hospital to heal.

Eclipsa put in, "Marco, now that we are all here… what was it you wanted to tell us about?". Indeed, the group was curious on what it was that Marco wanted to tell them all in person, especially with Queen Moon.

The young lad sighed, gathered his thoughts and answered, "Well… it's about what Sensei told me yesterday. You know, about the ki energy thing I seem to possess. And also the various Ki Masters that are scattered all over the world…".

Hekapoo gave him a quizzical look and asked, "Yes, we know all about it since we are here. What does that have to do with…?". The rest of her words were silenced when Marco held up a right hand, telling her in a silent gesture that he was getting to that.

He gathered up his courage and stated, "Well, this kind falls in line with my original plans that I had. I made these plans some time ago, ever since I found out how to break the bond that the Blood Moon put on me and Star. Now that I know about the Masters, this changes my plans a little.". This caught the people off-guard, wondering now what original plans were and how they were now changed thanks to finding out he could use ki.

Marco stated for all to hear, "I have decided that after I heal up and leave the hospital… I'm going to take a two-year tour all over the world, going to the places where the Masters are at. I will learn as much as I can from them before continuing on. At the end… will decide to stay on Earth or not.".

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! Whew! This was a bit difficult to write after so long, but I managed to do it!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to thank the Lord for helping me here! Thank you God for helping me in getting back into the groove with this story! Praise and glory to you Jesus for helping me & giving me this incredible gift of imagination! Thank you so much Jesus Christ!

Now to showcase the OC's that are here that officially belong to others, who have graciously allowed me to use their creations in this story.

Infernoark and the Destroian Empire belongs to Author **LORD DESTYRUK**. More of his characters will be introduced into the story soon.

Ratatusk and Silka belong to Author **Darkness Rissing**. Here is the info for each character, more of which will come in later:

Ratatusk

Species: Mole-Man

Affiliation: Meteora Butterfly

Abilities: Portal seeker, spy, broker of information, magic-detection in nose, expert in the black market business

Teen-sized mole creature with black fur, two large front teeth, long claws & whiskers. Usually dresses in a tailor suit and jacket with a top hat & red cane. When visiting the surface world, wears steampunked-like goggles to protect his eyes from bright lights.

Silka

Species: Giant Spider

Affiliation: Meteora Butterfly

Abilities: Strong webbing that is more resilient than steel, paralyzing venom, natural metallic exo-skeleton defense, ruler of Iron Spider clan.

Giant black widow spider that has metal spikes jutting from legs and back

Authors **Im The Person** and **Isom**'s own ideas and suggestions will be made clear as the chapters continue, but they will receive full credit and honors for their ideas! That I promise you.

Speaking of Authors, my friend **Data Seeker** is looking for someone to help with his own stories. As being a friend, I told him I could help with his situation. If any of you would be so kind as to PM my friend and see what is needed, I would most appreciate it. His stories are actually quite good, especially his Kim Possible/Little Mermaid crossover called _Adventures of the Little Possible_.

So the original plan of Marco has been revealed. He had planned to go around the world; to see on what his own planet has to offer with his own eyes, and to see if he should stay in his home world or not after that. And now with the Ki Masters being revealed, it actually falls in line with his own plans. Just changed slightly. And with what Luna declared earlier, Marco's fate is truly tied to Mewni and Earth. Will he stay on his planet if it feels that is the best choice? Or will some people convince him to go back to Mewni so that he could fix their problems? Who knows?!

Also, let it be known that the ladies WILL join Marco in his little mission to explore his own planet! So he won't be going alone.

On a final note, it is this. If any of you wish to contribute to whom the Ki Masters will be, let me know if you have an OC in mind. Just to make things clear: I already have a North American master in mind, so the rest are fair game. There will be six Masters; three males and three females. The males will be in North America, Africa and Europe. The women Ki Masters will be in South America, Asia and Australia.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What kind of future do you think the women who like Marco dream about?

What kind of breakfast would you make for the Mewni guests?

What Disney cartoon series from the past would you like to introduce to Kelly, Hekapoo, Eclipsa and Higgs?

After hearing Rasticore's story on the Destroian Empire, what do you think Meteora would do in order to gain such an empire's alliance?

After hearing Marco's declaration, what would you say to him about his plans?

And finally this… what kind of intense schedule would you give to Moon to have Star follow for the next year or so?

Here is an optional question: What world route would you make for Marco to follow so that he & the ladies could see the world AND meet the Masters at the same time? And what places should they see on the continents?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7

Marco at a Crossroad

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I am doing well, but I am a bit disappointed about something…

But before that or anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Thank you Lord for being with me, and also for being with my family & friends! Thank you for looking out for them, guiding them for where they need to be & also strengthening them in many areas. Thank you Jesus for all that you have done for me, and I really hope to put the gift of imagination that you gave to me to good use & in your name! Thank you God for everything!

Here is why I am disappointed. I did get some reviews for this story, and for the Disney/Toho music video awards special I am working on as well. However… was a bit sad that I didn't get as much reviews as I had hoped for. Some of those I really like to hear from haven't reviewed my two updated stories, so a bit sad about that. I just hope they are okay and do review my latest chapters soon…

In any case, I am grateful for the ones I did receive. Both here and at my House of Mouse/Godzilla special! So thank you to everyone who send their reviews, and their words of encouragement & correction as well!

In this chapter, you will see why Marco was forced to change his plans a little concerning his decision to stay on Earth or not. Also, you will see how Star & her friends are taking day one of their new training. And finally, you will see some little snippets that will show a side of the Mewni girls that you didn't think was possible! In a good way, I hope. And do not worry, I will not forget about the Earthling beauties Janna & Jackie!

I want to give a personal thanks to Authors **Isom** and **Darkness Rissing**. Their characters and ideas really gave me much to think about and imagine concerning the story, so I send my deepest gratitude to them. And also to **Data Seeker**, whose critical eyes and words have also helped me out as well. **Gives Japanese-style bow of respect and gratitude to them**.

And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Everyone in the hospital room of #367 at the **Echo Creek Hospital** was stunned at the moment by the words coming from one healing Marco Diaz. Jackie was the first to say something after his declaration of touring around the world for two years, than deciding weither to stay on Earth or not. She inquired, "Marco Diaz… why in the world would you make such a decision?! And why would you even consider going back to Mewni, especially after what Star has put you through!?". She would have used her full voice and feelings at the moment, but she remembered that they were in a hospital so she managed to keep her tone and volume in check.

If just barely.

The young Latino boy chuckled softly, which aggravated his body a little as he winced from his actions. Mariposa and Queen Moon touched his arms, worried about the young man/big brother, but he gestured to them that he was alright. He looked to the entire group and answered Jackie's questions, "Well… it's like this. Before making the decision to ask Luna to unbind me and Star from the Blood Moon, I actually started to think about everything. And I mean think hard and long on what I was doing with my life.". Hekapoo and Higgs automatic response to make a crack that Marco actually used his head was on their tongues, but they fought the urge to say it. While they did tease the Earthling human in the past in a good natured way, they felt he was very serious about this. So that caused them to reign in their usual sarcastic nature for the time being.

He continued with a soft tone, "I remember on how foolish I was to just leave my world behind to go to a different place entirely. I once again leapt into the unknown completely unprepared, and I don't mean just physically. I went to a place that was very much unfamiliar territory, didn't know the customs or ways of another dimension & blindly followed a princess who was more into having fun rather than take her duties seriously.".

Marco looked to Queen Moon and stated, "No offense to you, your Highness. But while we do have royal princesses here on this planet, and even though they are few and far in-between… they at least know what their duties are. And that is to safeguard the people and the land they live on. Star however, and Princess Pony Head… and also the other princesses on Mewni…". He let the words linger, showing that he didn't think much of them now.

The royal ruler of Mewni nodding, a sad weight on her heart that what Marco was trying to tell her was true. Her daughter was more or less a thrill seeker, often learning new spells just so she could go on more adventures rather than learning to defend/manage the kingdom. And the other princesses of the various lands had gradually lost their sense of duty too, wanting to keep their individuality but forsaking the responsibilities of their homeland. Thanks to a certain private school for the royal ones, their view on what a real princess was like was skewed and misinformed. And while Star and Marco were able to free them from that way of thinking… they went wild with their newfound freedom and started to do what they wanted to do instead of looking after their land and citizens.

Only a literal handful of royal girls/women did not get too caught up in the wild mess, and started to become TRUE princesses. Keeping their unique nature and characteristics that made them special, but never losing sight of what the duties of a royal one was all about.

Marco pressed on forward with what he wanted to say, "After some time with Star, I realized another mistake I made. I may have come from Earth, but I truly didn't know anything about her. I may have read books, seen videos and all… but I never got to really seeing her. So many cultures and people, so many natural wonders… a lot I really missed out on. And while Mewni has some truly exotic lands, people and animals… I just felt stupid that I never fully see what my own world has.".

The ones that were natives to planet Earth could understand what Marco was saying. The spinning sphere in space was rich with life; people from various walks of life, areas that had their own natural web of life & more. And they only knew a tiny part of it; physically, mentally, socially and so on. So to jump into a totally alien world without even knowing more about your own was a foolish venture.

Rafael went to his son and said, "Marco, it's okay. It was a… spur of the moment kind of thing. All of us here have experienced it.". They all agreed, even Dr. Exten admitted that he acted irrationally a lot in his youth but he did learn from them.

Marco smiled but said, "I know what you guys are trying to do, and I appreciate it. The truth of the matter is though… I let my feelings for Star at the moment consume me, so I acted without thinking much at all. Which still surprises me to this day.".

He continued on before anyone could get a word in, "So after discovering what I needed to do in order to break the curse of the Blood Moon… I started to make plans. First, I started to move any and all bounties I collected back when I was in Hekapoo's dimension to Earth.". This surprised the group, including Hekapoo herself. The fiery, curvy beauty knew that Marco had become a bounty hunter in his quest to earn his own _Dimensional Scissors_. And that he had made a lot of money during his sixteen year venture in her unique domain.

Mrs. Diaz looked to the red-haired woman and asked, "Wait! Bounties? What is he talking about?". Hekapoo told the Earthlings that Marco had spent a total of sixteen years in her dimensional home, but only eight minutes passed by on Earth. The group was stunned to hear on how fast time accelerated in Hekapoo's realm. And that Marco had changed back to his regular-time self after exiting from her dimension after earning her scissors.

Marco looked to the group, a weak smile on his face and stated, "Yeah… I forgot to mention that little detail Mom, Dad. Forgive me for it slipping my mind…". Rafael and Angie were stunned to see that the young man in front of them had endured so much on his own, but also proud of his commitment to a task. The Mewni girls were told about this from Hekapoo some time ago, but it still amazed them on how dedicated the human boy from Earth was. Jackie and Janna were also impressed too, knowing that Marco always kept his word despite the dangers & consequences that came with it.

And to the ladies, that kind of commitment was excellent in certain areas that they started to think about now… like marriage and parenthood.

Mariposa just clung to her brother's free arm and said, "Brother is still brother! I forgive you!". Heh, the little lady was really an angel to the eyes of Marco, chuckled softly and said thank you to her.

He continued with his tale, "I managed to bring any and all of the stuff I collected over here to Earth, making sure that Star didn't notice my coming and goings… not that it wasn't hard to do. Since she started to spend more time with Tom and Pony Head, it was easy for me to slip un-noticed. I think the only ones that did notice was Queen Moon and the ladies here, but didn't press me on it. Which I thank you all for not doing.".

It was true; Queen Moon and the other Mewni ladies had seen Marco become more active yet also vanishing more often. Each had seen, on a different day and alone, the young man using his scissors to open portals. They were curious on where he was going of course, but respected him enough to not pry into his actions.

Marco went on, "I put all that I earned from my bounties into an abandoned building that was on the outskirts of the city, the old _Rissing Hacienda_ estate. I knew it was the perfect location to put it for two reasons. One, the size of it was more than enough to hold all that I earned. And two, the legend of the manor itself keeps people away from it.".

* * *

Jackie, Janna, Rafael, Angie, Dr. Exten and Nurse Reyna showed surprise on their faces yet again, as Marco just seemed to dish out one shock after another. Kelly inquired, "Ummm… what is this Rissing ha… ha… oh, nevermind. What is this legend? Is it dangerous? Deadly?". Angie told her that the proper name was _hacienda_, which was Spanish for a large estate like a plantation with a house for families to live in.

Janna explained, "The _Rissing Hacienda_ is an old estate that was built somewhere around the early 1800s. The family that lived there were the Rissings, an aristocratic family that had a noble lineage steamed from Spain herself. They lived peacefully and were prosperous… until the day came that Mexico declared independence from Spain in 1821. California was part of Mexico back then, but more as a territory than an actual state. And when the sudden changes came… so did the violence and uproar of the people. Many who were glad to be separated from Spain took up arms against any and all that were still linked to the country. The Rissing family tried to settle things peacefully with the ones that had been their friends & neighbors for many years… but they were killed by them as they were swept up the revolutionary ideals. All of them… just slaughtered without mercy.".

Angie was soon holding her daughter, who did not like this story at all.

The young lady finished, "When they realized on what they had done, the people that had known the Rissing family wept loudly. Some even committed suicide as their guilt was too great. The only ones that were pleased were those that had been gripped tightly by the revolution. They plundered the home of its remaining wealth and left… but shortly after that, the bandits who done the deed & stole the valuables died mysterious deaths. And soon, people swore they saw the spirits of the Rissing family going about the manor. So to this day, people are afraid to go near the estate for fear of seeing the spirits… or being cursed like those who died mysterious deaths.".

Dr. Exten said, "It seems that you were right in your assumption that no one would think to look in the manor as it has a… graphic reputation. But weren't you…?".

Marco looked at him and remarked, "Afraid of the curse or seeing the spirits? No. I did see the spirits the first time I went there, but… was not afraid. Also, they didn't seem to mind me at all. It was… it was as they knew I wouldn't do anything to desecrate their home, so they just let me be. Nachos also seems to like the spirits, and vice versa.". This got some of the group once again stunned that Marco had seen some supernatural phenomena and just rolled with it. Upon asking about who Nachos was, it was Hekapoo that answered that one. She told them that Nachos was the name of Marco's living dragon/living motorcycle hybrid vehicle that he acquired back in his bounty hunting days.

Marco chuckled very lightly at seeing the stunned faces of the ladies and commented, "Yeah… Nachos is a sweet girl. I didn't want to leave her in Mewni, so I brought her here. But, I keep her hidden so that no one sees her. And she seems to have taken a liking to the Rissing spirit family."

He continued on, "Once everything was set, I went to the bank & found someone that is an expert at appraising treasure. I took them to the estate, while convincing them that there was nothing to be afraid of, and showed them everything. I had to wait a few moments when they revived from their fainting spell, but they went over everything that I had acquired in my bounty hunting days. And it took some days for them to go through everything. When they were all done… apparently, what I had in total made me a little bit shy of a billionaire.".

Now THAT got everyone's attention big time, especially the family! The Diaz family knew that Marco had made some money since they had access to one of his accounts… but they honestly didn't know how much he had!

The young Diaz boy continued, "I did the smart thing and actually put my wealth in several other banks rather than just the one at Echo Creek. I have Checking and Savings accounts in places like _USAA_, _Security Service_ and _Bank of America_". While this surprised yet again the group, it was the Diaz parents that were puzzled on something. The USAA institute wouldn't just take anyone in unless they were linked to military… than they realized something! Angie's father had served in the military during his prime days, and worked in an Army base still near the California coast. Marco must have contacted his grandfather, and together to open an account at USAA without anyone being the wiser!

Jackie inquired, "But… if you have accounts at those banks, you must have the cards for them. Where are they? Are they back in Mewni?".

Marco answered, "No. They in my room. During one of my rare visits to my home to be with my family, I put the credit and debit cards in a secret place that is in my closet. Once everything was in place and in order… that is when I contact Luna and told her on how I wanted to be free from the Blood Moon. The rest… you already know.".

He sighed and said, "My original plan was to heal up, then return to Earth and truly see all that she has to offer. After that… to settle down on Earth permanently. However… thanks to Sensei's explanation of these Masters that live on the different continents & how I can now use ki… my plans altered. And even more so when I thought about Mewni.".

The young man put forth, "That world has problems… a whole lot of problems that sadly Star cannot solve on her own due to her way of thinking & acting. While she has made some progress… it is slow and mostly focused on the Mewnian/Monster problem rather than the many other problems that I have known for some time that plague the land. So now my plan is this; to go around the world to learn more in various places, study and train a little with the Masters, and see if I can use the knowledge to help Mewni a little. If I cannot… than I would simply stay on Earth.".

Everything was now laid to bare for the group; Marco having made such plans and actions in secret that it was leading all down to this! He had made sure to have some income to finance his excursion around the globe, and now it seemed he had a bigger purpose than simply taking a tour of his own planet and staying on it permanently. And also, this opened up an opportunity for the ladies that had a crush on Marco.

Jackie put in, "Say Marco… what would you say to some company when you decide to head off into the world?".

The young man looked at her quizzically and that is when Janna put in, "You heard her right. Marco Diaz, if you're thinking of going off on your own to see the world… you got another thing coming! We're all going with you! Or at least me, Jackie, Eclipsa, Higgs, Kelly and Hekapoo!".

* * *

~In the Cloud Kingdom~

While Marco was explaining his actions to his family and friends, much activity was going on in the Mewni realm. High above the land in the clouds, Princess Lilacia Pony Head was in the _Grand Study Room_ that was situated deep in the castle. It was a place that was normally used for scholar unicorns that wanted to expand their knowledge on various subjects. However, for the time being… it was being checked out exclusively for the princess thanks to her father, King Pony Head. The massive floating monarch of the Cloud Kingdom was overseeing his daughter's training/punishment, making sure that she stuck to the schedule that he & Queen Pony Head made.

After breakfast, she had been taken to one of the various kingdoms on the ground that was part of the Mewni territory. Like Star, she was getting a crash course in politics and international law… the hard way. It was incredibly boring for her and would have complained… but one steely gaze from her parents told her that doing so was NOT a good idea. After talking about the history of the kingdom they were in, and how said realm had a link to the Cloud Kingdom, Lilacia was taken back to her own realm to look at what she had wrought financial-wise. The Royal Treasury was indeed depleted, only a third full & that was due to the firstborn princess's excessive spending. She spent more than what was brought in, thus the depletion.

And after a 30-minute lunch break, she was now at the study room where she was being forced to learn more about economics. The princess's brain was frayed and exhausted, as she had never been forced to study so hard. But if she complained, she would invoke the wrath of her parents & THAT she did not want to do at this point.

King Pony Head continued to monitor his flesh and blood until a servant pony came to him. The young stallion said, "Excuse me for the interruption your Highness, but your wife is in need of your attention. A squabble has started between two merchants from the land down below, and she is unable to figure out a solution. She requires your presence post-haste.".

The ruler of the clouds was hesitant to leave his daughter all alone, due to knowing she would start to shriek her lessons once he was away. However, he knew that his wife needed him right now. He looked to his daughter, who was now looking at him and asked, "I trust you will NOT leave this area the moment I leave…?".

She gave him her best 'pony-eyes' and replied, "No worries daddy! I'll stay right here and continue to study!". He did not buy into her words, but… well, he was going to have to simply trust her word. At least for now. He nodded and soon floated away, the servant pony right behind him.

The moment she heard a door clicked twice, indicating that her father had opened & closed the door to the room… she flew up high from the table she was at and shook her head rapidly. She exclaimed, "Whoo! Man, glad he left! I couldn't stand reading that lame-o book any longer! I need some serious Me-Time at the moment to unwind and…". Before she could finish her sentence or even leave the room, some neighing caught her attention. She looked down to see that it was her sisters; Azniss, Angel, Khrysthalle, Jan-Jan, Pamanda, Shonda, Shinda, Hornanne, Teta, Chezna, Whistine and Pranciss.

The second oldest of the group Azniss spoke, "I wouldn't attempt to leave if I were you.".

Lilacia was perplexed, going to her siblings and asked, "Huh?! What are you all doing here?!".

Khrysthalle answered, "Dad knew that you would try to skip out on your training, so he asked us to make sure you didn't leave. He and Mom also told us that your intense training to be a real Pony Head Princess starts today, and we wouldn't miss seeing our oldest sister just break down like this.".

The BFF of Star Butterfly growled, never wanting to admit that what her sister just stated was true. She snarled, "Did all of ya'll just come down here to mess with me?! To make fun of me now that I'm being punished?!".

Pamanda replied, "To make sure that what we are seeing was true. And it is. You are FINALLY getting trained now to be a princess of the land, something that had been a long time coming.".

The firstborn of the family gained a confused look on her face, asking on what she meant by that. Angel stated, "You have been neglecting your royal duties for a long time, big sister. While Mom and Dad have indulged your little outings with Star and her friends, it's good to see that they have finally come to their senses in getting you ready for what is expected of you.".

Jan-Jan came in, "Yup. Even though we know that being a chosen princess is not a piece of cake, we did expect you to rise to the occasion. However… you and Star haven't been exactly the kind of royalty that we expected. Or for that matter, what the kingdoms need.".

Lilacia growled and exclaimed, "Hey! Don't you go dissing my girl B-Fly like that! Besides, we like being the kind of princesses we are! Independent, free, strong, doing what we want…".

It was Shonda that interrupted her, "Therein lies the problem… that is not how a real princess is.". Her sibling looked to her once more confused, Shonda sighing and wondering what was actually inside the head of her eldest sister. She stated that a princess is someone that puts her kingdom and people before herself, that looks to ways to improve the land and realm instead of satisfying their personal preferences. That while it is good to maintain one's own unique nature and personality, it should never come first over the subjects and the kingdom.

Lilacia growled, not liking how her sister was contradicting her. She exclaimed, "If you all know so damn much, how about one of you do this damn training!?".

Angel sighed, looking to her sisters and asking her to give her some private time with Lilacia. The female Pony Heads nodded and floated away from the area… but they quickly hid behind a row of bookcases though, wanting to see and hear from a distance.

The 3rd eldest sibling in the family looked directly at the firstborn daughter and stated, "You know… me and the others dreamed of inheriting throne. But that was for selfish purposes… to be more like you. Thinking with any of us in charge, we could do whatever we want and not worry about any consequences since Mom or Dad would take care of it.". This caught Lilacia off guard a little, even her sisters who were eavesdropping. They admitted that what she said was true; to gain the throne was to gain freedom.

Angel pushed on, "But now… I wish to gain the throne, but for another purpose. It is to save the kingdom from you. Over time, we watched on as you spent more money than you should. Took part with Star in various so-called adventures and outings instead of learning how to deal with stuff that our parents do on a regular basis. And it seemed that something bad occurred for you to be coming home with them from Star's castle, something serious that had you in tears with an angry face on. We asked them on what happened before breakfast, but they said that it was something that was very serious that they could not discuss it with them. But that it involved Marco, Star, you and Tom. And that it prompted them to start some serious training with you.".

The dark purple, blonde-haired floating pony head continued, "So while I wish to take the throne, it is for an entirely different reason than before. And it's to safeguard the kingdom. But until father and mother say otherwise… we can only wait on the sidelines. And knowing you after these years, I would say that the time for them to seriously consider you as the ruler is coming soon. And when that day comes… I hope to be there, to show to everyone that I got what it takes to be a ruler the land needs.".

Lilacia growled once more, magic sparking from her horn madly. Angel was not afraid though, as she had seen her sister's temper and tantrums long enough to see that she was just displaying her anger. She turned and started to float away, but stopped when she heard her sister muttering, "Damn that Marco… this is all that little Earth Turd's fault! When me, B-Fly and Tommy-boy get a hold of him…!".

Angel spoke in a clear voice that cut through and stopped her ranting, "You know… you should be nice to Marco. He's much more than you or others give him credit for. He's easy on the eyes, but he has a code of honor and a great work ethic. And from what I have heard, he's also a good peacekeeper since he has to clean up the messes that you and your friends leave behind. I heard that a lot of princesses and other women, humanoid or no, actually started to have a crush on him since he ditched that cross-dressing persona of his. And that he uses his body as a weapon rather than use swords and such like the other knights. But not in a way with all muscled fists flying, but… like a dance of sort that's elegant and refined, VERY rare to see in serious combatants.".

She finished up, "While Mom and Dad couldn't tell us all the exact details on what happened last night… he did say that Marco is now no longer Star's concern or knight. He's now directly under Moon's authority… and that gives others an opening to him. Heh… maybe I can get to know Marco a little more better and… personally.".

This got Lilacia almost gagging at the very thought of the Earth Turd and her sister becoming a couple, while the others still hiding and eavesdropping were fuming. Like Angel, they too had developed a crush on the Earthling since he was different from the other beings in Mewni in so many ways. And the positives outweighed the negatives.

Angel spoke, "In any case, I believe you need to finish that section in your book. Otherwise… Daddy might just need to put more pressure on your so-called punishment. And also… we WILL find out what happened at the Butterfly Castle.". She floated out of sight, causing Lilacia to scream out in frustration knowing that she had no choice but to read the awful book that made her brain hurt.

Angel went past the book shelf, and knew her sisters were watching her. She said, "We need to find out what happened at the Butterfly Castle. Let's see if we can get it through either Moon or River. If we can't… just have to start digging up clues the old-fashioned way, and see if we can piece together what we find.". Her siblings nodded, feeling that Marco was the centerpiece of what was happening with their sister… and also center to perhaps something much more greater.

* * *

~Back on Earth~

Marco looked at the ladies and asked, "Are… Are you sure about this? I mean… do you really want to come with me?".

Jackie answered, "I know I do! I have been left out on adventures before… so not going to on this one! Besides, this will be some adventure! Going to far off places, seeing exotic lands and people… stuff that is here on OUR planet! Maybe see some of the oceans or lakes that have some cool lifeforms in them!".

Jenna put in, "You know I'm coming along, former Safety Kid! I want to see what's out there too! Besides, it's been a little quiet and boring around here. Might as well get some excitement in me, and what's more exciting than seeing the world!".

Kelly said, "I want to come along as well! I read from some of the books in that library you all go to that there are some animals here that you can't even find in Amazonia or in Mewni. To see different environments, plant and animal life… and also see some of the fighting styles that the Earth has to offer! I want to expand my repertoire as much as possible!".

Higgs stated, "Well… I want to come along too! So I can see what kind of military power that people use here on this planet. And… well… I want to see past and present architect. I want to see what they look like, maybe… well… maybe use their structures back home.". Now this surprised the group, never realizing that the knight was interesting in buildings and such. She blushed deeply, which in Marco's opinion looked cute on her.

Hekapoo smirked and said, "I want to come along too. I want to see the various government installations, the laws in different countries… and also hear different kinds of music! I just hope that this planet has a wide variety of music.". Marco smiled, believing that Hekapoo was certainly going to be surprised when she found out how many different styles and sounds of music that the planet possessed!

Eclipsa smiled serenely and said, "I wish to accompany you as well on this endeavor, Marco dear. I want to see this world very much. The different cultures, the different histories they possess, the folklore of different legends… and also to see fine art that I believe surpass anything I have seen so far in Mewni.". Queen Moon looked to her relation, a soft but true smile on her face as she knew that Eclipsa was a lady of refinement and taste. More sophisticated even than her own!

Mariposa went to her brother's arm and clung to it, declaring, "I go too! Not be alone!".

Marco smiled patiently at his little angel and replied, "Sorry little lady. But… this is one journey that is too dangerous for you. But… I do promise to come back to you, Mom and Dad if you need me. I'll use my scissors to get to you and them quick.". This seemed to pacify the child, though she pouted and made him pinkie promise to be there for her on her birthday & on certain holidays.

Queen Moon said, "Oh, speaking of your scissors, I found them when me and the other knights moved your belongings to another room near me and River's chambers. They are in my room, but I can go and get it for you if you like.".

Marco answered, "Thanks for finding them. I believe they are more capable in your hands than any other. I would like them back… but not now. On the day that I get released, I think that would be a good time to have them again. I really only use the scissors in case of emergency, or to be with my family when a special day arrives.". The blue-haired mature beauty assured him that she would return the dimensional object to him, and also that Star would NOT use it in any way.

Rafael spoke, "You are serious about doing this, aren't you son?". Marco nodded, answering that he wanted & needed to do this. To see his own planet as best he could, and to make a solid decision when the time came for his trip to be over. He looked to the Mewni and Earthling ladies… and said that since he knew there would be no dissuading them, just welcoming them on board for the ride. The lovely and unique women folk were beaming now, each seeing this as an opportunity to grow and learn in many ways! Not to mention trying to gain more of Marco's heart.

For Jackie and Janna, they would be working hard to make sure that Marco would stay on Earth permanently. For the Mewni ladies, they would do their best to convince him to return to Mewni and aid the land with his newfound abilities and knowledge.

Angie sighed… than smiled softly and stated, "Well than… we got some work to do so that Marco is prepared when he does leave this hospital.". Her son was showing a true, large smile as he was joyful that his parents were giving him a hand & their blessings to do this endeavor! He would have left on his journey anyway if they didn't approve, but gaining their approval, help and blessings… that was just more better than anything else at the moment.

Marco said, "Alright than… now… here is what we need to do…".

* * *

He instructed his parents to go and buy him a new cell phone, one that was reliable and not fancy with many options. And also to be discreet about it, as he didn't want to be flashy or loud with his money in any way. Angie and Rafael smiled, seeing that Marco's frugalism was still intact. He knew when it was time to spend the big bucks, but not in an extravagant/exaggerated way. Mariposa put in that she would help too!

He then asked Janna to bring Sensei over to his room so he could be told the exact location of the Masters. And also to bring the former cheerleaders Andrea, Chantal and Megan as well. He wanted to let his friends know on what was going to happen, feeling that they had a right to know.

Marco than asked Jackie to look in after Nachos at the Rissing estate, to make sure that his living hybrid best friend was okay. She was a bit surprised by this request, but he told her that he trusted his best bicycle friend with his best friend… which was her. That made Jackie blush and stated that she would look after the dragoness/motorbike combo. He told her that Nachos favorite food was meat of any kind, and that she liked to be driven around for about an hour or so. It was lucky that the haunted _hacienda_ was far away enough from civilization, so there was little to no chance for anyone to see her. But one cannot be too careful.

He then looked to the Mewni ladies & told them to go back to their homes to put an affairs in order. They would be gone for a while, and so best to take care of anything before the time came to leave. Queen Moon told him that she had given the cover story of Higgs being on Earth with him on a top-secret assignment, and that she would not be returning to Mewni until it was resolved. The knight and Marco thanked the queen for doing such a thing, the mature beauty saying it was the least she could do.

Dr. Exten looked up to see that it was now 2:30 p.m., saying to himself that time really did fly when one tells a story. Especially one that his patient just told. He looked to the others and said, "Well, if it's okay with all of you, I would like for my patient here to have some lunch than get some rest.".

Rafael spoke, "Of course, doctor. And also, we need to go now. A lot to do before a certain day arrives.".

Angie put in, "Indeed. Oh, Queen Moon! Will you be available tonight? Say around… 7:00 p.m.?". The royal one thought on it for a moment, and remembered that Star's training officially ended at 6:30 p.m. She looked to the Earthling mother and said that she would be available, which delighted the wife of Rafael. She told them that tonight was going to be a Double Movie Night, which is when the family ordered pizza & watched two movies in a row.

Higgs put in, "Say, now that she is going to be with us… let's show her that turtle movie you showed us yesterday! I bet she would like that, and I want to see it again too!".

Rafael remarked, "That would be a good idea. And after that, we can watch the sequel which is _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze**_! You Mewni ladies will love it, that I promise you!". Queen was now more intrigued by this… and also feeling light-hearted in a way she had rarely felt in a long time.

Kelly stated, "Okay everyone, time to do our parts! Let's get everything done as quick as we can so that we can prepare for the journey!".

The group agreed with her, Mariposa soon being lifted up to give a kiss on the cheek to her brother. Angie did the same, while Rafael put a hand to his son's head. The parents said that they would come back soon… and also thanking him for trusting them in his idea to see the world. Marco felt lighter and better now to hear that from them.

The family left, leaving the girls left. Queen Moon wished Marco good luck, soon opening a rift in time and space with her scissors before vanishing. Nurse Reyna shook her head and said softly, "You know… never going to get used to seeing something like that…".

Kelly gave Marco a gentle kiss on the left cheek that left them both blushing, the Amazonian stating, "I'll see you later Marco once I get things settled and cleared up with my family and clan.". She than used her own scissors to open the way to her home realm, jumping through before the rift closed up.

Hekapoo kissed Marco's right cheek, causing said young man to blush even further. She smirked at his reaction and stated, "I got to make sure my clone is not discovered to be… well, a clone. Heh, the rest of the HMC hate it when I do that. I'll tell them that I'll be on special assignment here on Earth for a while. If they have a problem with it, tough! I'll have Moon to back me up, so not even they can do anything about it.".

The curvy and alluring yellow-dressed woman winked at him before she vanished through her own portal back to her own dimension.

Eclipsa smiled at the young man and said, "I only have a few things to take care of at the castle, so I should be back shortly. Also… I wish to see how Star is doing now. Part of me hopes she is doing well, the other… well, I dare say another part of me hopes that she is truly being trained to the ground on many levels.". While she did love her family relation, she was still sore on how she treated Marco after all this time. She leaned down and kissed Marco directly on the forehead, smiling at him before she too vanished via _Shadow Teleportation_.

Jackie smirked at a blushing Diaz man, leaning down and delivering a kiss on the left cheek that was underneath Kelly's kiss mark. The surfing/skating beauty giggled and said, "We'll see you soon Marco, after I get things cleared up with my boss and also talk to my folks.". She soon walked out the door, making sure to put some sway into her hips that rang like a bell… only for Marco's attention.

Jenna saw the blushing/stunned state of her crush, chuckling softly before delivering a kiss of her own that was right under Hekapoo's kiss mark. She stated, "Not much loose ends to tie up on my end, but better get it done just in case. See you soon, Indiana Boy!". He gave a quizzical look to her on the new nickname, Janna smirking and saying that now he was acting like the hero Indiana Jones from his own movies.. That he was going to see the world & to pursuit adventure and knowledge just like the museum adventurer. A certain upgrade from Safety Boy slogan.

When she left, she made sure to let Marco get an eyeful of her rear. While not as toned as Jackie's… it was certainly more round and jiggly. She winked at him before leaving completely, the Diaz lad just stunned silly and his face so red, one would mistake him for a cherry fruit!

Higgs huffed in annoyance, going to Marco and planting a kiss on his forehead that was just below Eclipsa's! She said while blushing furiously, "Well, I'm… I'm going to see if anyone can take me back to the library! I want to read more of the books there! So… I'll see you later!". She left the room quickly, not believing how bold she just was now.

Nurse Reyna took the liberty of taking a picture of Marco's stunned face with a disposable camera she had on her person since she liked to develop photos the old-fashioned way… which should dark purple & orange lipstick kiss mark on his forehead, an aqua & green lipstick kiss marks on his left cheek, and to complete it a deep red & brown lipstick kiss mark on his right cheek. She giggled and said, "One for the scrapbook! Heh, I'll be sure to send a copy to his family. This should be something for them to remanence on in the future.".

Dr. Exten laughed, very glad to be part of something good here!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter here! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord. Thank you God for everything once again! Thank you Jesus Christ for my family, friends and those I have come to know and love! I really hope to use this gift you have given to me well, and in your name God!

So, Marco has revealed that he has been planning this for some time. He has loads of money that he managed to acquire from his bounty hunting years in Hekapoo's world. He managed to secure and hide his vast wealth well, and that his plans have changed thanks to Sensei who told him of the Masters. Also, Princess Pony Head is not liking how hard she is forced to work her brain in an area that does not involve what she likes. And also that one of her sisters is much more than she thought. And now a plan is underway to make sure Marco and the others who are going with him are prepared when the time comes for him to leave the hospital.

As for the Pony Head sisters, I did my best with what I learned from a good _Star Vs._ information source. If I made them too off the mark, than I apologize. Also, hope a certain Author likes how I put him in this story in a way. And also how I brought in Nachos!

Also, the names of the Masters and where they live will be revealed in time!

And now for the questions! Ahem…

What would your words be to Marco after he admits his shortcomings concerning his decision to leaving Earth in the past?

What would your financial advice be to Marco after learning that he had acquired such wealth & had it appraised at the _Rissing Hacienda_ estate?

If you were there, would you like to go with Marco on his world journey? Why and why not?

If you were with the other royal Pony Heads, what would you add in to say to Lilacia? About her predicament and on Marco?

How would you want to help Marco in his plans to see what the planet has to offer him and the ladies?

And finally this… which pizza place is the best choice to order from for the Diaz family?

And here is an optional bonus question! What do you think Queen Moon's reaction will be when she sees both _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ and _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze**_?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	8. Chapter 8

Marco at a Crossroad

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone. How are you all doing? I… I am not doing so well at the moment. I just learned something that just shook me to the core and has hurt me very much. So for the moment just… feeling very down now.

Before I do or say anything, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. Thank you God for being with me, especially after learning something that… well, just shook me up badly. Thank you for comforting me, and showing me not to put much faith or stock in certain companies now. Thank you Jesus for also giving my family the strength, courage and fortitude to move on with you by their side. Thank you God for everything you have given me, shown me and tests to strengthen me!

I want to thank all of those that have read and reviewed my story here. I am honored that you like it, and I hope that you also take a look at my other stories. I will be focusing though on my Disney/Toho specials, and thus this story actually takes second priority. So expect only sporadic updates now and then. And… will still keep trying to get Disney and Toho companies to take a look at my novels and specials that I have made. I now believe that both, especially Disney, need my stories more than ever. So will keep trying to get their attention as best I can.

Also, just want to state something here. This story takes place shortly after _Lava Lake Beach_ in Season Three, so Season Four… it's all gone. No reference of any kind to Season Four here. Thanks to Author **Data Seeker** who informed me of this, I discovered something that occurs in that season that… has really shook me up hard. Real badly. I really felt a deep betrayal, sadness, anger and disappointment in Disney when they turned Jackie into… something I really do not agree with.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up. Also, more OC creations from Author **Darkness Rissing** which will be explained at the bottom of the chapter.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Jackie Lynn Thomas was talking to her boss over the phone now, her parents Murdock & Maggie Lynn were watching her as they sat on the couch. They were watching a classic movie called _**The Three Musketeers**_, a 1993 Disney live-action movie that they used to watch in their younger days. Her father had paused the movie when she came in earlier, and now both were curious on why she was speaking to her boss over the phone. Jackie asked, "So, is it okay Mr. Topher? Can I take the time off?".

A deep male voice on the other line answered, "_Well… it is unusual for someone to take a year off in this business. But… well, why not? You did manage to get some extremely good business for me by skateboarding my wares when them big designers came to look for ya! So go on! I'll make sure that your job spot is still here until you return. But I got to say… kinda unusual for you now that you're wanting to take a year off. Why is that?_".

The surfer/skateboarding beauty answered, "Well… my best friend Marco is back in town… and he's going on a world trip soon after he gets released from the hospital. I'm going with him and others to literally see the world.". This not only surprised her boss on the other line, but her parents as well.

Topher put in, "_Marco Diaz? You mean the kid who hangs around with that crazy blonde girl from another world, the princess who shoots off magic like it's nothing?! Last time I saw either of them, a stray blast from that wand thingamajig almost got me! Left a scorch mark on the wall, and it would have been my head if I didn't duck out of the way in time! And he's in the hospital? Why_".

Even her parents had been surprised when Jackie told them that Marco was back a couple of days ago, more so when she explained to them on why he was back & in the hospital. Murdock and Maggie had always trusted their daughter to do the right thing when around her friends, but also told her to be wary of Star due to her… enthusiastic nature & her magic which often brought destruction to anything that came forth from it.

Jackie explained, "Yes, that Marco Diaz. But… he has changed. He no longer hangs around with her, and she is finally being punished for her actions. So don't worry, she is not going to be on Earth for a good long while. As for him being in the hospital… it also has to do with Star. A LOT more, but he's recovering now.". This perplexed both Mr. & Mrs. Thomas, and also Mr. Topher on the line as they heard her tone. It was hard with an edge of protectiveness on it, something they thought was unusual to hear from Jackie. But also looked at it in a more positive way, believing that perhaps Jackie has feelings for the Diaz lad.

Her boss stated, "_Well, that is actually good to hear. Okay then, if you wish to do this with that Diaz kid, I say go for it! That kid had a good head on his shoulders, and hopefully he still has. You're job spot here will still be open to you, but don't take too long in this world trip of yours? Got it?_". Jackie answered that she would do her best & also let him know if anything else developed to tell him. The man on the other line appreciated that, than wished her luck before hanging up. She hung up the phone as well, turning to see her parents giving her quizzical looks.

Maggie inquired, "So… this is the first time I heard of you wanting to go around the world with the Diaz boy. Tell me, how did this come about?". Her father added in on when she was going to tell them on her decision.

Jackie sighed softly and started to tell her parents everything that occurred at the hospital just a little while ago, omitting some details out like how Marco could use ki. She felt her folks were not ready yet to learn that the young man could do something that was not magical in nature. The duo were surprised to learn that Marco had thought that far ahead when he was still under Star's command, also the fact that he was a billionaire. Money didn't matter much to the couple. It did matter yes, but not to an extreme degree. And also that he was now looking to his future seriously, which was a big plus in their eyes.

When she finished her story on how she and the other girls that knew Marco were going on a world trip in a month or so, and also on how he entrusted his living hybrid motorcycle Nachos to her to take care of her, the father and mother were very much surprised by this. Murdock asked, "So, Marco can provide for you all while you are on this world trip?".

Jackie answered, "Yes. He has the funds and said that he can take care of all of us financially while on the road. Heh, he's still careful though on when handling money so he's not going to crazy with it.".

Maggie gave her daughter a look… one that was held only by women when they knew something deeper was stirring. She asked, "You also still like him, don't you? Your heart… it's still with him, right?".

Jackie blushed beet red and turned her face away, and that was all the answer Maggie & Murdock needed. For the past three years, she had dated many boys in the area. Sadly, none saw past her body & only sought to make her a conquest of sort. That was why she was focusing more on her passion for skateboarding and surfing. However… they did see that Marco had touched her in a way that was special those years ago. That he was more than a friend to her, and she truly indeed wanted more. Sadly though, Star was around as well as the effects of the _Blood Moon Curse_, so it had ended on a neutral note. Even though for her, it was bitter but she kept it hidden from the Diaz lad when they had split.

But something had happened that even Jackie was unaware of. Thanks in part to the Blood Moon, magical emotional spells were placed on those that had a connection to Marco and Star through the heart. They hindered and messed with those that it sensed were a threat to two that had been bound, so it reached out and started to manipulate & twist the feelings until the threat was gone. In short, the curse also blocked and strangled the true feelings that the girls had for Marco, de-volving it until it became mere friendship.

However, things had started to change once Star had started to date Tom the Demon Prince. She felt the negative effects taking place, but since the young Butterfly princess had a magical wand & had learned how to dispel magical effects… she used her possession to banish it. Or at least thought she did, as this kind of ancient magical binding could NOT be dispelled or displaced. So it was reflected back right to Marco, which of course caused him to be the bearer of such intense pain emotionally for three years.

At the same time when this occurred, the backlash started to gradually fragment & splinter the false feelings that the Blood Moon had put on the ladies that were interested in Marco. And after some time… the spell was broken! The true & real feelings that Jackie and the other ladies had for the young Diaz boy were set free and realized! Each of them had been left a bit stunned when they finally felt the manipulations of the Blood Moon being lifted, even though if they were completely unaware of it at the time. Seeing Marco being hurt by his decision to be fully released from Luna's blood moon spell had opened the floodgates wide now!

* * *

Back to the present, Jackie answered, "He has been through a lot, Mom. And Star… well, she had her chance and blew it big time. I don't want to make the same mistake I made back then, and what she did now. Marco deserves more better than her, and I want to show him that I can be what he needs. With Marco… I can see the two of us in a future together. A good, long future.". She said the last part with a yearning look on her face, thinking briefly on a future that involved her & the young man who had been there for her for the longest of time.

Murdock asked, "And what of these other girls that you told us about? They all have the same feelings for the lad?".

Jackie looked to her father & mother and answered, "Yes, they do… we all do. BUT… we all had made a promise pact with one another. To be clean and fair with one another, no interference if Marco takes one of us out on a date. To show honor and not stoop to petty revenge tactics. And also to fully abide by Marco's decision when it's time to choose one of us. And also to let any kind of negative grudges and such go.".

Maggie remarked, "I have to say, it's unusual but not in a bad way. You all still keep your friendships in the end when the time for young Marco to choose. And does he know about this?". Her daughter answered in a negative, she and the rest of the ladies believing that it would be better for Marco to be in the dark about this particular arrangement.

The patriarch of the family thought to himself for a moment, than a small smile formed and said, "Well… if you are that determined to do this, to win the heart of someone you really admire… who am I to stop you? I trust the Marco lad more than those other boys you dated, but I still would like to see and talk to him myself to see how much he has changed.". Seeing the surprised look on her face, Murdock also assured her that he would not divulge the pact that she just told him and Maggie. His vivacious wife put in that she too would like to see Marco, to see how the young man has grown since it has been awhile since she did see him. And also made the promise to not let her tongue slip either.

Mrs. Thomas did though inquire, "And… do you think Marco will ever trust to put his heart on the line again though? After what occurred between him and Star, according to your story? Do you think he will be able to be open to either you or the others after enduring such pain?".

Jackie saw quick enough that it was indeed a valid question. The Diaz lad had been through the ringer physically/mentally/emotionally. He had endured so much when the Butterfly Princess had come to Echo Creek some time ago. While it was fun at first, it gradually started to degrade into chaos that threw things about. Those associated with her often felt that got sucked into a dryer of sort that tumbled them around like mad. With her intent to study more of magical spells than learn about Earth or the people inhabiting it, combined with her need for adventure thrills… it turned her into a person that to many civilians, both Mewnian and Earthling alike, was dangerous.

Marco was put into many situations that embarrassed him, forced him to fix or correct Star's mistakes & also to help others even though it degraded and brought him down in more ways than one. But he managed to stand tall in the end, a quality that Jackie and the other ladies liked very much. It was a trait that also got him some attention from various princesses that inhabited the planet Mewmon, even if the surfing/skating beauty did not know now.

After some time, the blonde beauty looked to her mother and answered, "I believe he will trust in love again. Not now, that much I know. But in the future, with some help and luck… he'll be able to be vulnerable again. And that is when I will show him that I will be the best choice for him in the life run.". The parents saw the determination and fire back in her eyes, a passion that was deeper & stronger than her love for surfing/skateboarding! In their view… it was what they had hoped for!

Murdock chuckled and said, "Spoken like a true Thomas. Heh, take no prisoners honey! Be like your great-grandfather Amadei Thomas when he stormed the beach heads back in World War II!". Jackie's great-grandfather had been one of the many Allied troops that took part of Operation Neptune, or as many refer to now as D-Day. It was one of the largest seaborne invasion in all of history, and perhaps still was. He was the lucky one to have managed to fight and survive such a vicious war campaign that had managed to slowly but surely change the tide for victory in favor of the Allies. It is also there that he met his future wife, Agalë Amoreette who was a nurse in France that had tended to the wounded when the Allies came to her country to liberate it from Germany.

The father was telling Jackie to keep at it, to charge forward despite the obstacles that laid before her in the same manner that her great-grandfather did back in the war.

His little girl grinned with confidence and nodded her head, saying that she would do her best. She checked the time and saw that it was now 2:50 p.m., and realized that Marco gave her the task to look after his living motorbike Nachos. She looked to her parents and asked, "Say, do we have any meat here? Marco wants me to look up on his bike that is at the _Rissing Hacienda_.". The couple shivered at the mere mention of the estate, believing and now knowing it was cursed. While it was impressive that Marco even went there, they were not too sure of their daughter going there. However, after hearing about the boy's tale through Jackie, they were going to trust her & him on this.

For the time being, that is.

Maggie answered, "No, we used the last of steaks for last week's barbeque. If you need to get some food for this Nachos bike, I would suggest you go to _Isom's Meat Emporium_. They have some fine steaks of all kinds there, but they are a bit pricey.". It was true. The place made and served quality meat that was cut exactly to specifications and worked on with love & care. However, the prices were a bit high but one has to pay to get quality service and food.

Jackie replied, "Yeah it is… but fortunately, I got some money saved up. And since it's for a friend, it'll be worth it! Thanks guys! I'll see you later!". She made sure her wallet was in her pocket before rushing outside, getting on her skateboard that was always close by the door & streaking fast towards the emporium.

Maggie looked to her husband and said, "I really hope that Marco is truly meant for our daughter. After hearing he went through… amazed the boy is still in one piece, and I'm not talking just physically.".

Her soulmate and heart looked to her and replied, "I hope so too. But… I have a strong feeling that he is the one for her. Did you see how our daughter lit up like that? I thought nothing other than skateboards made her glow like that. It gives me some peace to see that she now has an interesting in something that is alive rather than inanimate.".

The couple were hoping the best for their precious treasure, and also hoping that Jackie would have a bright future. Though in their minds… they were not ready to have grandkids. At least not for a couple more years, in their view that is. Murdock unpaused the movie and resumed watching, Maggie snuggling into her husband as the movie was reaching the good parts.

* * *

~In another part of town~

While Jackie had been talking to her parents, Janna was at her house talking on the phone with the former cheerleader Andrea upstairs in her room. She asked, "So, can you three go back to the hospital?".

The young lady answered, "_Sure we can! We don't have work on Sunday's, so we can go there as soon as possible! How is Marco doing? Any improvements?_". Janna answered that the Diaz boy was doing better, and would be released just as scheduled. She was hoping & banking that he would be released earlier than what was projected. She also put in that Marco wanted them to come over, as he had something important to tell them.

Andrea said, "_Sweet! We'll be there! Does he want Sensei to be there?_".

Janna answered, "Yup. He wants you and the others there. I won't tell you what it is since that will spoil the surprise, but believe me! You all will be surprised on what he has to tell you! I already called him and told him the situation. He'll be at the hospital at around 3:30 p.m. Call me or the others once you all are done to tell us anything we need to know.".

The ebony beauty replied, "_You got it! Thanks for the info, and I'll call you back as soon as we can after we visit seeing Marco! You take care Janna! See ya later!_". There was a click, indicating that Andrea had hung up. The former beanie-wearing beauty sighed, glad that her job was done but now a bit bored on what to do next.

She was in her room at the moment, her parents gone as they had gone to run some errands that needed to be done outside the city. Her mother Tala & father Gerardo Ordonia were delivering some items to Anaheim, where the WWE was going to be performing _Monday Night Raw_ there. There was a shortage of chairs at the arena were the event was going to be held, so they were called in by owner to bring in some chairs. The Ordonia couple had been wrestling fans for the WWE, back when it was the WWF (World Wrestling Federation). They had given their numbers and services to the company, so if they were needed, they would heed the call.

The young Ordonia girl went to her closet, looking for something suitable to pack when the time came to go on the tour with Marco and the others. She looked around, and spotted something in the back of her closet… a small pink & blue mini-skirt that looked slightly torn at the edges and sleeves. It looked to be made for a five year old.

Jenna slowly walked to the torn and worn outfit, kneeling down to touch the fabric that was crinkled now due to age. Her eyes were locked on the outfit as she whispered, "I can't believe still how many years have passed, and still whenever I look at this thing… I remember the day when Marco…". She started to let her mind go back in time… back to her childhood where an event occurred that turned Marco into a _Safe Kid_ reputation… and her for diving into the occult and her eccentric behavior.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Marco and Jenna were about five years old, both little ones with their mothers at the __**Echo Creek Park**__. The little ones were already friends, Marco being quite adventurous back then. He had been seeing some of the old movies and cartoons that his parents showed him, and now he was wanting to be like Zorro or one of the three Musketeers. He and Janna were playing where their mothers could see them, the adults conversing with one another as they talked about this and that. However… the little mischievous girl decided to do something different._

_After sliding down the slide, she motioned for Marco to follow her… outside of the park's boundaries. He was a bit hesitant at first, but was soon persuaded by Janna to go on an adventure. The duo managed to escape from their mother's watching eyes, going through the gate and going outside into parking lot. Janna told him that there was a new pizza place she wanted to check out, point to a building across the street that showed the sign __Chuck E. Cheese__. Marco said okay and followed her to go across the street… and that is when things took a turn for the worse._

_A large black van came barreling in front of them from the left, causing them to stop and back away quick from the sudden appearance of the vehicle! The side door quickly slid open, two men garbed in black uniforms and wearing sunglasses leaping forth! They made a reach for them, but Marco was quicker on reflex. He grabbed Janna's hand and took off, dragging her along as they ran from the duo! The Diaz and Ordonia little one were now running on pure instinct now, passing by the park instead of going back to the entrance way. The mysterious men chased after them, Marco knowing without a doubt that the adult were bad guys like from the movies he watched._

_The two little ones raced alongside the stone walls of the park, soon passing across the street as they hoped the cars would stop them, Sadly, the two adult men possessed agility to avoid the incoming vehicles. They ran into an alleyway, hoping to find some means to escape their pursuers. Alas… they ran into one that had a large brick wall barrier. In short, a dead end._

_The two little ones turned to face the adult men who had caught up with them, sinister grins on their faces as they advanced towards them like wolves would do when they cornered their prey. Janna was very scared now, being frightened the moment the Marco took her hand & ran with her. She wanted to call out to her mother for help, but it was as if her voice was frozen in her throat to yell for help._

_Just like it was now._

_One of the men ordered, "Okay you little brats, you're coming with us. You're going to make good slaves on the black market for us."._

_Marco was panicking yes, but he wanted to brave like the heroes were in the shows/movies he had watched. He looked around and spotted a broken broom stick handle, grabbing it and hefting up like he would a sword. He called out, "You bad men! Leave us alone!"._

_The other man's partner chuckled darkly and said, "Oh yeah? And who is gonna make us kid? You?". He took another step closer… and that is when Marco attacked! He made a yell and swung with all his might, scraping the face of the one who just spoke. The end of the broom had some nails on it, apparently the former owner trying to keep the broom from falling apart by nailing it at the tip. Apparently he mis-gussed the length of the nail, and thus the point came right through the wooden handle. And thus, why he was chucked away as it was deemed too dangerous & hazardous to use._

_But it was soon a boon to the kids, as the nail part sliced through the face of the man! He yelled in pain as his sunglasses were hit clean off, and the sharp protrusion cut into his flesh! His partner looked up in surprise, Janna also in the same boat as they saw the man now holding his face in pain._

_Marco took the opportunity to do the same to the other kidnapper, swinging with all his might while yelling. The broom part with the nail came down on the man's leg, tearing through the silk jean pants and striking into the flesh. The kidnapper howled in pain as he held his leg, both incapacitated now._

_The Diaz boy than turned to Janna and exclaimed, "RUN! GO GET MAMA! GO!". Janna was so surprised by her friend's bravery that she was stunned, so much so that she didn't move for a bit. Marco pushed her away, past the men who were still recovering from their injuries. She looked back at him, Marco showing a determined face to protect her friend. She cried softly and started to run back to the park._

_When she managed to get back across the street and running across the stone barrier, turning and going through the park entrance, she rushed to where Angie and Tala were at. They had been looking for their children when they didn't spot them anywhere at the playground they were at. Janna had rushed to them, crying and pleading for them to help Marco. Angie asked, "Janna, honey! Calm down! Where is Marco?"._

_She shouted, "Bad men came and tried to take us! Marco is fighting them! Please help him!". This got the attention of the women good, as they had heard that a string of kidnappings had taken place around the city. They believed that the park would be safe… but it was not so. Upon hearing this, some bystander parents started to take their own little ones now back home quickly._

_Tala stated urgently, "Janna, show us where these bad men are!". The little five year-old girl nodded, rushing back to where she left Marco with the mothers racing behind her. They soon arrived back at the alleyway… to see a sight that would be burned in their minds forever._

_The two men were stomping and kicking the small Marco down, apparently their rage at being injured by a five year-old was greater than their awareness, job and self-preservation. The young lad was on the ground, crying as he was being brutally attacked by the strangers._

_This triggered something deep in the mothers, as their maternal instincts rose up and exploded forth like a volcano! Like Mt. St. Helens to be precise! They roared like lionesses, prompting the two men to stop their attack on the downed boy as they turned around… and were met with human missiles that streaked towards them and body-checked them against the brick wall!_

_While Angie and Tala were wailing on the men, who cried out in agony from the immense beat down they were now receiving, Janna went over to Marco. She looked at his face… and she screamed again at seeing how bloodied and bruised his face was. He managed to open his eyes, or how he could given how swollen his eyes were now. He saw the terrified face of his friend, but he was glad that she was safe. He then sighed and passed out, causing Jenna to shake him violently in trying to wake him up._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

After the brutal beatdown of the thugs, Angie had managed to call the police via her cell phone. Her son was taken to the hospital, while the criminals were taken there as well but via police escort. Marco was taken to the _Emergency Room_ to be treated, the kidnappers having to wait their turn. Oh, they were treated by doctors… who were none too gentle in their methods for patching them up. Fortunately for them, Marco was not critically injured that it was permanent. It was serious yes, but not life-threating. This relived the mother, her friend & her daughter.

Once Marco was out of the woods and into a secure room, it was the thugs turn to get treatment. After they were patched up properly, the police questioned them on what organization they worked for. They kept quiet… until one of the officers suggested that Rafael Diaz deal with them, father to the boy they beat up & attempted to kidnap. This got the two shaking in fear, since Rafael was considered to be very strong. And it was no rumor, but fact since his feats of strength were witnessed by a lot of people.

So the duo had confessed to everything, which was a gold mine of info that soon led to the arrest of the entire ring of kidnapping & child slave trade. One of the biggest that had hit the state of California, and also in the process rescued many little ones that had been taken. Also with a list that would extend to whom the ring worked for. It was a domino effect that was tremendous to say the least.

But this incident also caused two things.

One, it caused Marco to realize that being a hero was a dangerous line of work. And though he would do it again to save any of his friends… he realized that he only had one life, so he was going to be careful from now on. Even though his parents were very proud that he had managed to save Janna from being taken along with himself, he told them that he would be safe as not to make them worry about him so much.

And two, it caused Janna to go into a kind of depression that soon warped into the person she was now.

The young lady was traumatized, and who could blame her? She and her friend had almost gotten kidnapped & also said companion had gotten beaten badly by said kidnappers… all because she had wanted to go to a pizza place on her own. Her parents were glad that she was okay, and did what they could to cheer her up & make her feel better.

Janna retreated into herself, and it was thanks to some counseling that she was able to open up again. But… she had changed. Her feelings for Marco had grown thanks to him saving her from something that was possibly worse than death. However, she started to tease him once he was able to come back to school. She had heard from others on how a girl got a boy's attention, but this was from little ladies that were a bit on the wild side. So she teased him with pranks and in physical ways that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. But he never denied her anything, and the teasing increased in intensity once he gained a crush on Jackie Lynn Thomas.

She also got into the occult once she was old enough to learn about it. She started to see books that told of spells, witchcraft and the like. To use magic and even to summon beings from the Underworld. She took to it quickly, her parents not seeing anything wrong with this… but there was an ulterior motive that even Janna would not admit to herself. Her logical and reasonable side knew that Janna was taking to magic so that she could protect Marco next time, to either use spells or summon denizens from below to protect him. But she didn't truly realize the cost of doing such a thing at the moment, and thankfully her so-called summoning's and magical incantations did not work.

The young lady did use other methods like hypnosis and such on Marco, putting in trigger words into his subconscious. Now she was wondering if they still even worked.

Things got interesting when Star came along, bringing with her real magic and friends that were all interesting and unique! She had a blast with them… but she started to see that something was up shortly after Marco & Jackie hooked up. She was a bit upset that her crush was with another, but she hit well beneath her bizarre tendencies. However, she saw that Star was now a bit more moody, distant… and if she was honest, volatile and jealous whenever she saw the Diaz lad with the surfer girl.

Janna kept it to herself, thinking that Star would grow out of it. Sadly, it did not & things got worse as she was whisked away back to her homeland. And Marco soon following her didn't help much in that department either.

That is when she started to feel uneasy, unsure of herself with her actions. What she did not know was that her true self was sick & tired of letting her other self have control for so long! The conscious of Janna had been idle for too long, and started to see that herself was walking the path of self-destruction in the form of thrill addictions & trying to go to other realms. So she struggled to get free, and the Blood Moon curse actually aided her in this case!

Like with Jackie, a magical spell construct had been put around her heart that muddled/messed up Janna's connection to Marco. The Inner-Janna felt this and tried to break free from the bindings, but it was no use. It was similar to how current Janna had bound her up, so she was more constrained. However… when the backlash started to occur that weakened the magical construct, the energy actually seeped into Inner-Janna! It gave her energy and strength, feeding her to make her stronger!

And when Janna was knocked unconscious due to being reckless in a prank she was going to do at school… Inner-Janna broke free from all that bound her!

With a mighty yell, she confronted her other self within the subconscious realm. The two fought fiercely & in the real world, it looked like she was having a nightmare or a seizure of sort… if one took the time to check on her. But due to her pranks and unusual habits, her fellow classmates tended to avoid her. Within her mind, Inner-Janna had finally wrestled her reckless self into submission! Reason, logic… basically her own conscious told her that if they continued like this, it would only lead to self-destruction and loneliness. Her outer self didn't want to lose herself… but Inner-Janna spoke that she already did.

Instead of ending her, Inner-Janna actually absorbed her other self! She told her panicking self that if they merged with most of her now in control, they would have a better life. They would fully be one and changed, for the better. The other Janna struggled, wanting to be free and herself. However, it was put to an end when Inner-Janna asked if this was truly herself. To play extreme pranks on people that got them hurt or humiliated badly? To try her hand at something that had the consequence of her soul being consumed by a demon or devil? Or to push someone away instead of understanding/respecting them in the first place?

The questions caused the other Janna to seize up, and after some thinking… saw clearly that all she had done was push others away with her eccentric behaviors, especially the one that she cared for a lot due to misinformation and fear.

The two Janna's in the subconscious mind soon became one, and thus a new Janna Ordonia was born!

She started to change & for the better. She apologized to those that she pranked in school, surprising everyone & proving herself to them that she was serious about her apologies. Janna also apologized to her parents for all that she had done in the past ever since the incident with the kidnappers. The family found itself in a very touching and breakdown group hug that showed the healing had really begun.

She distanced herself from the occult, soon turning towards astronomy since her love for the places beyond remained but now it was more towards the natural than the supernatural. She was still fun-loving and adventurous, but now knew the differences to avoid being reckless or foolish.

Back to the present, Janna snapped back to reality. She took another look at the slightly torn and small article of clothing, a reminder now that was now a positive one. That no matter what, Marco would always be her hero and crush. And now that he was back & completely free from Star, she would now do her best to win her! But in an honorable way, and hopefully still maintain her friendship with Jackie & the other women that were vying for him.

She did a soft smile and said, "Don't worry Marco. I won't push you away this time. And I won't let anyone hurt you in any way ever again.". She rose up, starting to choose which outfits to take with her when the time came for the world tour to begin.

* * *

~In Mewni~

While the ladies were getting ready on Earth, in Mewni at the Butterfly Castle, something interesting was occurring. Eclipsa was in her room, looking over some of the clothing that had been bought for her ever since her 'confinement' to the castle. While some of the outfits suited her taste, she felt that they were a bit dated and that something more suitable would be needed for Earth. She could stop at Quest Buy to get the wardrobe she wanted, but she felt that the place had too many options. In addition, she felt that even the styles there would be bit different for Earthling taste. And finally, she realized she had no money on her person since everything was provided by her relation.

In the end, she said to herself, "Heh… looks like I need to do a little shopping down on Earth. I think I'll ask Marco if I can have some money to get what I need.". The gothic beauty's face soon sported a red blush on her cheeks, a soft giggle escaping from her lips at the idea of using some light seduction techniques on the young lad. After some moments, her giggling stopped and the blush receded from her face. A sigh left her lips, hoping that she still had what it took to gain the young Earth man's heart.

She exited from her closet and went to her dresser to look in her vanity mirror, seeing her reflection and going over her body & looks. She said to herself, "I maybe centuries old chronologically, but I still have the body of a twenty-five year old. And Marco… he is young physically, but has the mind of a mature man. I believe it will work out between us. Besides… I have experience in certain areas the other girls don't have. Hehehehe…". She gazed downward, and her smile morphed into a sad frown as she saw a picture of her late husband Globgor.

It was the one of two pictures that she had managed to find in the entire castle, locked away in the _Royal Butterfly Archives_ deep below said structure. The rest were locked up as evidence at the High Magical Commission chamber. The one on the dresser showed the picture of her Globgor together as a couple when she became queen all those years ago. Eclipsa sighed, tracing the image of her husband. Shortly after being released, she was told that he had died trying to free her from her imprisonment. It caused her intense grief and anger that would have consumed her… had it not been for Marco Diaz.

The young man had done his best to cheer her up and talk with her, not minding at all of her status or her title. Gradually, slowly the anger & pain started to ebb. It would always be there, no doubts there. But thanks to the man from Earth, she felt better and started to let her hate for the ones that imprisoned her to bleed away. Marco once told her that even though they cannot change the past, focusing on the present and planning for the future is what was better to do.

Eclipsa looked to her bed and saw a picture on her nightstand, which showed both her & Globgor… and her holding their baby daughter Meteora Butterfly. She walked to the nightstand and gently lifted up the frame that contained the last known link to a family that was now long gone. She whispered, "Oh my dear sweet baby girl… are you even still around? Did someone raise you well? Did you find the happiness that I could not back then?". She didn't even know that her daughter was alive, and right now still pumping with the hate she had for the Butterfly family and the Mewnians that had torn her family apart.

The _Queen of Darkness_ let a tear slip from her eyes, and looked to the picture before setting it down. She sighed and said to herself softly, "I lost one family… but… maybe with Marco… I can truly start another one. And this time, I won't let anyone break it apart.". The Diaz lad was truly one of a kind in her view. A human that had potential, and it seemed that his promise had increased drastically know that he could utilize something that was quite potent. Maybe even more so than magic! That was a big maybe, but it was there nevertheless.

She made herself decent with some new clothing, then slipped through the shadows with her _Darkness Door_ technique. She didn't want to bother the various knights and servants for the time being, and also not be bothered by them as well. She was at the Main Study Hall, when she heard a scream of frustration… one that was familiar.

The curvy beauty emerged from the shadows, on the 1st level of the study and looked down from over the railing. Down below, she saw Star with River and Moon. It appears that they were in the middle of a lesson, and Star was now seemingly at her limit of patience. Eclipsa looked on, careful to mask her presence. She wanted to see how her young, blonde relation was doing now that she was undergoing intense training of a different sort.

Star glared at her parents, rising up from her chair and exclaiming, "Come on! This is hard to do! I can't expect to memorize all of these laws and cultures!? These things are hurting my head!". She clutched said cranium, a gesture to show that indeed the lessons were hurting her brain. Eclipsa smiled and shook her head, seeing the princess upset very much amusing.

Moon and River however were NOT amused, as they had been trying to get Star to utilize her brain. She had an excellent capacity for memorizing spells and magic… but it seemed to not transfer over when trying to learn about the various laws of Mewni or the culture that were allied, neutral or foes of the Butterfly land. River shook his head and replied, "No Star, you NEED to memorize all of the information that these books contain. Tomorrow we are having visitors from the Forest Territory, the Tiger people and their ruler King Khan arriving in the afternoon! And also Queen Seres is coming over with her daughter Patty.".

Queen Moon added in, "They are coming to see if… everything is alright. Relations between the Tiger clan and our family have become strained due to… well, quite frankly dear, you.". Seeing Star's shocked face, the blue-haired beauty explained that the Tiger clan were a proud race of humanoid monsters that actually allied with the Johansen family long ago. They respected strength and honor among all else, and were great warriors that fought extraordinarily during the _Monster-Mewni Wars_. Star remembered seeing King Khan when she was little, about seven years old at the time, and he was a sight to behold in her view. He was muscular and big, taller than her own father which made him look like a giant in her view at that time.

His fur was white with lavender stripes, an unusual flame-like mark on his forehead. He wore armor only shoulder and chest plate armor that seemed to be thin and light, yet possibly stronger than it looked. He wore only deep purple pants, being free from a shirt that showed off his muscular chest, and deep scar that ran from his right eye all the way down to his jawline.

By his side was a buxom yet strong tigress that had orange fur, blue stripes with a lightning bolt mark on her forehead. She was slightly smaller than her husband in size, but still no less intimidating. Star's memory told her that her name was Aikaterina. Also in front of them were two children, around her age. A boy anthro tiger by the name of Loukianos, and a girl anthro tigress by the name of Lysimache.

Getting back to reality and the present, Star heard her mother explain more of the situation in detail. She stated, "King Khan and his people have heard of your exploits and so-called adventures. At first, they were glad that you had taken a stance in getting the Monsters more rights & freedom in the land… but that slowly started to go down when they heard about how your misadventures with both them & the other Mewnians were met with disastrous results that Marco had to fix. His children and wife were also upset upon learning on how you treated the Diaz lad. Loukianos looks up to him as a hero & Lysimache was very taken with him.".

Star looked down, crestfallen at the mention of Marco. She had no idea where he was at all. Her mother made sure that any attempt to find her friend was foiled, and she covered all bases. Physical, magical, making sure the knights didn't tell her anything… the works.

River put in, "So they are coming here to see if it is still worth it to keep an alliance with us. So we are going to make sure you are prepared when they do come, and also to show that you are being trained to become a truly worthy ruler when the time comes.".

Queen Moon said, "And also, Queen Seres is coming over with Patty. Apparently, her daughter has missed the friend she made. And also wanting to see how Marco is doing. Heh… like many others in the realm, she has gotten attached to him. And I do mean Marco, NOT that embarrassing Princess persona that you made him go into.".

This once again surprised the former wielder of the wand. She had seen at Quest Buy the figurine of Marco when she was with Tom and Lilacia, but she didn't believe that he had risen like that. She believed that the girls still wanted him in her Turdina persona, because of what he did to inspire them to be individuals. But now it seemed that it had changed, more looking to his real male self than his other persona… and with the other princesses and girls actually after him! In her view, she couldn't fathom why they would want to pursue the Earth man.

Seeing the look on her face, the blue-haired formidable ruler of the realm put in, "Don't be so surprised, Star. Marco has changed, and apparently for the better. You would have seen or known this… had you not spent so much time with your friends & your head in the clouds.". She wanted to give another analogy to where her head had been, but thought different to say it for a number of reasons.

Star's father put in, "Now, let's get back to work. After this, it's to put your mind to the test in another way. This time, we're going to go over how to read others and analyze situations where you must think… and I mean seriously THINK on how to read your opponent so you can stay steps ahead of them.".

The young blonde woman sighed and resigned herself to her 'deadly' fate, hitting the books one more when all she really wanted was to go out & hang with her friends. However, her punishment & those of said friends would not allow them to meet until Saturday which was six days away.

On the floor above, Eclipsa shook her head. While Star had potential to be a good ruler, she was more focused on herself rather than for the realm. She whispered, "Oh Star… you have a long way to go. You must change your mentality and attitude… otherwise, things will crumble around you and it will be too late for you to do anything about it.".

She than vanished from the area, going back to Earth to see if she could ask Marco for some money so that she could get a proper wardrobe for the upcoming trip.

* * *

~At Amazonia~

In another area of the planet Mewmon, deep in a dense forest, Kelly was talking to her family on the situation concerning Marco and his plans. Her father was Mahuizoh, chieftain of the entire tribe she was part of. Her mother was Xipil, leader of the warriors. While her father made the decisions for the tribe, her mother led the warrior women & taught them the art of both camouflage and combat. Kelly had learned how to hunt from Xipil, but it was her father that also taught her how to respect & care for nature. To not overhunt or end something that was critically endangered or on the verge of being extinct. In his view, if their end was coming and nothing could be done to save the species… than to at least let them pass on with some amount of dignity.

Mahuizoh and Xipil looked to their daughter and it was her father that inquired, "So… you wish to leave… for an estimation of one year or so… to explore this realm called Earth. I am correct in this?". The sea-green haired young warrior woman nodded her head, determination in her eyes.

Xipil put forth, "And you will be spending that time on Earth with the warrior named Marco Diaz, who is also known as Sir Marco the Mighty in the realm of Mewni. Am I correct on this as well?". In their tribe's view, those who entered combat were considered fighters. However, those who entered battle with naught but their hands and a code of honor were considered warriors. It was extremely rare to find someone outside of their people who was both; knights in Mewni always wore armor & carried weapons. Those that used their fists were brawlers that did not utilize a code of honor or a method of style.

Marco was someone who had both, and in the Amazonian eyes, was a worthy male that many a female would love to have by their side. Kelly was very fortunate to have befriended Marco early.

Kelly nodded again and added, "Yes Mother, Father. I will be spending a lot of time with Marco, to learn about him and the planet he lives on. Believe me when I say this; that despite not having magic, the Earth holds wonders and the like that you cannot find here or in Mewni kingdom. I wish to see it all, learn as much as I can… and also be able to win Marco's heart in the process.". She explained to them the situation concerning the Diaz lad; how he was now free from Star's influence & command, how he was hurt & also that he had potential in something that was totally strange and alien to her people and the Mewni beings. And also on how she was in an intense but respectable, honorable competition with other women over Marco.

Upon hearing everything, the chieftain and his wife looked to one another. They seemed to be in a private discussion, Kelly hoping for the best to get her parent's blessing on this. After some time, the two stood up from their thrones of intricately carved wood and walked over to their daughter.

Mahuizoh smiled and said, "If you wish to do this trial of both mind, heart and body… than you have our blessings.". This caused Kelly's eyes to widen as hope and relief blossomed in her being, showing in her eyes and smile on her face.

Xipil added, "After what we have heard from both you and others from outside the tribe, Marco Diaz is indeed a rare & potential catch. We would be fools to pass him up. And even though you are in a fair competition for his affections and heart for the long run, do your very best like the warrior you are. You see an opening, take it quickly!". She gave her little blessing a motherly smile, hoping that her daughter would indeed get this man who had long since captured her attention.

Kelly ran over to hug her parents, who returned it completely and with a lot of love. She gushed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do my best; to learn more of Earth and also to gain Marco! Thank you!".

The parents of the Amazonian smiled, very much hoping that Kelly would succeed in her endeavor now. Those that had survived the intense physical/mental/emotional breakdown that Marco experienced was extremely rare to find, and most women in their tribe would extremely seek to covet such a male for their own.

The young woman was very much happy to gain the blessings of her parents, for it meant so much for her to obtain. Marco's fame and prowess had spread much out to the realm, even to her people. Many women within the tribe saw him as a fine prize, but Kelly saw him as much more than that. And she made it clear that any of the single women that tried to mess with him… they would deal with her. And considering she was tops when it came to battle, the females backed down. At least for the time being.

Kelly's mother released the hug along with her husband & said, "I believe you need to see what you must pack for the upcoming trip. Also, be sure to document whatever you find on Earth that is interesting.".

Mahuizoh put in, "Indeed. Write down all the environments, the flora & fauna that inhabit the world, the kind of beings that live there and more! I believe this Earth is indeed fascinating from what you have told us. Despite it not being magical and in a backwater dimension, it sounds to hold a lot of promise.". Kelly nodded her head, stating that she would take as much info down as she could.

The green-haired beauty than rushed to her room to see what she had, what to take with her or leave behind, etc. As they saw her leave, Mahuizoh and Xipil held one another. Both were hoping that their daughter would capture the heart of the Diaz lad, as the young man seemed to light something within their daughter that not any other males could. Not the ones in her tribe, and certainly not the ones outside of it.

The chieftain stated, "I hope the best for our daughter. And I hope that if he does choose her, we'll have some grandkids to dote on.". His wife giggled and held him closer, the two hoping for a bright future for their family… and lots of grandchildren to play with.

* * *

~At the Magic High Commission palace~

In a place that was situated in an unknown dimension, Hekapoo was facing the members of the Magic High Commission or mostly known as MHC for short. Before her stood Lekmet, the High Chancellor of the council who was a humanoid goat being with large black wings. He spoke only in goat sounds, and appeared that only member Rhombulus could understand him. His abilities were flight and soul healing, which allowed him to heal in any way and manner those that he saw fit to aid.

Next was Omnitraxus Prime, a being that seemed to be made out of celestial bodies such as stars, galaxies and planets. His face was that of a skull, while his head was that of a mountain with swords dotting the landscape. White clouds surrounded the tip of the mountain at all times. He was large and imposing looking, but actually a friendly being once you got to know him. He possessed the ability to manipulate space and time itself, either separately or together. He also had the gifts of intangibility, size manipulation and shape-shifting.

Finally there was Rhombulus, an immensely muscled humanoid that had a crystal for a head & two smaller crystals on his torso. His hands and arms consisted of snakes, wearing a purple cape and pants at all times & his face consisted of only a single solitary eye. He possessed super strength, and could manipulate crystals or imprison others in crystals of his own design.

There were two other members of the Commission; Glossaryck & Reynaldo the Bald Pate. The first one had created the MHC and its members, but had decided to leave for good. And even with his death, the members still functioned. Reynaldo was once an enforcer of orderliness, but had to be retired due to a spell from Rhina Butterfly. It was supposed to be a temporary spell as the queen back than loved riddles & forced the anthro-giraffe to speak only in the word games. However, as it turned out… the spell could not be undone. So he was retired from his duties and was now a ferryman in the _River of Time_.

Lekmet looked at the buxom fiery interdimensional forger and 'bahhed' loudly in his goat tongue. Rhombulus translated, "Lekmet says that you shouldn't use your clones to take your place. Either here or in your home dimension.". Apparently, Hekapoo's clone had been found out. When the original arrived to the council chamber, she saw them all surrounding the smirking beauty. Hekapoo sighed and snapped her fingers, the clone turning back into energy and disappearing into her body where she absorbed its memories on what happened.

Hekapoo sighed and put in, "Sorry boys, but that's going to have be that way for a while. I'm going on a special mission to Earth that's going to last for a year or so.". Needless to say, hearing that Hekapoo had a mission in a backwater world that would have her stay there for a year or more was pretty shocking.

Omnitraxus exclaimed, "You are going to Earth?! That small puny world in a dimension… a universe that doesn't have any magic left?! Why in the name of all creation would you even want to go there?!".

The forger of the _Dimensional Scissors_ & manipulator of fire answered, "Like I said, it's a SPECIAL mission. One from Queen Moon herself. So you want to argue with her, be my guest. And even if you did try to stop me… I have someone else even HIGHER than her that will have me go to Earth, regardless of your actions.".

Rhombulus let out a laugh and exclaimed, "Ha! Who would dare to try and stop us, the highest beings in all of magic?! And who is higher than even Queen Moon!?".

Hekapoo's smirk was positively large as she answered, "How about the Moon Goddess Luna? I am sure you all remember her?". That answer got the mother of all surprised-shocked looks on the faces of the beings. They may have been beings of pure magic… but gods/goddesses were on a level FAR above them still! And if someone like Luna was involved… they dare not go against her. They knew that it was blasphemy to even MENTION the name of a deity in their presence if it was not true that said deity had truly supported them.

Omnitraxus leaned down to face Hekapoo face to face and asked softly, "This is true? You have met the Moon Goddess herself?". She nodded and told him to look on what happened in Mewni, in the forest near the Butterfly castle a couple of nights ago.

The immense being of time & space did so, using his power to show to all what happened in on that night. Needless to say, the beings were surprised to see the mere mortal human being from Earth known as Marco Diaz there… and more so when said being was now talking to Luna when she appeared via the Blood Moon! And witnessing Luna snapping off the curse of said celestial object, and Marco enduring what had to be hellish pain… they gave some props to the human. And also bewildered when they saw the part of the ladies coming in to help the shredded lad & hearing Luna's words to boot! The magical projector soon vanished, leaving the members to stare stunned at Hekapoo.

The alluring and curvy cutie giggled at seeing the sight of her fellow members in such a state and stated, "I believe that is that. If you need me, go to my clone. If it's serious, than call me on Earth. Otherwise… don't bother me or you will answer to both me AND Queen Moon. Understand?". They all nodded, Hekapoo smiling and leaving the chamber via dimensional rip. She was going back home to see what she would take along with her on her 'mission' to Earth.

Omnitraxus looked to the remaining two members of the MHC and said, "Well… all I got to say about that human kid Marco is this. Damn.". What else could be said after witnessing what they just saw?

* * *

~At the library~

Higgs was at the **Echo Creek Library** still, looking over some architect books that she found on a shelf nearby. Angie and Rafael had managed to drop her off at said library before leaving to do what Marco asked them to do. The ginger-haired beauty went to the section that had the subject of military, but she paused when she saw a section that was dedicated to art. Curiosity got the better of her, and she pulled out a long, big book that showcased architect from the Roman era. Needless to say, she was very much impressed on what she saw on the pages.

In her view, the Roman designs of the amphitheaters, the forums, thermaes, temples and more to be fascinating. And also learning about what their functions were to the people also surprised her. She was now looking at the roads made by the Empire, the aqueducts, the cisterns and more. Saying softly to herself, "By magic itself! These kinds of designs are… are… well, they are truly superior to Mewni building construction! So many of these buildings have multiple purposes… what the kingdom could do if they had designs like these to work with!".

The realm was more or less in the medieval ages, at least construction-wise and in many areas too. Higgs herself saw that while the kingdoms throve, there were still a lot of areas to improve on. And just from looking at the Roman art architecture & how each functioned, she believed now that something like this could drastically increase the standard of living for everyone in the kingdom.

She said to herself, "If Marco picks me, I want him to help me to improve the realm. To improve our home like this! Just… wow…".

The young lady started to daydream, in a fantasy of her own. In her mind, Marco and her were married & living in Mewni. But… the kingdom had changed. The villages and others areas were changed to showcase the home-style that existed back in the golden age of Rome, with the people seeing a vast improvement in their lives in many ways.

She looked to her husband, who looked both strong & handsome that always took her breath away and leaving her blushing on her cheeks. By her side was a little girl, their daughter. And in her arms was a small bundle that held a little baby, their son. Higgs looked at the two, very glad to have such blessings in their lives. She looked to her husband, both closing their eyes as they came in to kiss.

Back in reality, Higgs was having a dazed look in her eyes, blush on her cheeks and a bit of drool coming out of the side of her mouth. The young female knight soon snapped back to reality, shaking her head rapidly to get everything back in order. Her blush increased as she looked more down in the book she was reading at the table.

She thought, 'Oh goddess, that was embarrassing! Well… I hope that Mr. & Mrs. Diaz remember to pick me up soon. I need to see what I can get from Earth here so I can be prepared for the world trip. And… also to learn how to get Marco's attention and heart.". It seemed that the young lady had quite a road ahead of her. But she was willing to do what it took to win!

The minds of the ladies were all focused and ready to expand their horizons… and in the process, also gain the heart of a man they loved and respected dearly! The adventure was about to begin soon!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one.

Before I say or do anything, I wish to give praise and glory to the Lord. Jesus, thank you for giving me the courage and fortitude to stick to this story. I was very unsure to even continue this story, given on what has happened in the cannon series & with Disney. Again, I was hurt and betrayed by what they had done. But it was thanks to you God that helped me to see that I need to focus on you, to look to you instead of to anything else. I can only hope and pray that Disney goes back to you in a lot of ways! Thank you again Lord for everything!

I am going to make sure that this story actually surpasses the cannon series in a lot of ways! And also try to show Disney that they need my Disney/Toho novels very much. And also to let you all know, going to stick to the classics of Disney. To the things I saw and loved growing up as a kid. Like stated in my House of Mouse/Toho specials, no live-action remakes or cartoon reboots at all here as well. Be sure to check out my Disney/Toho works and specials, please!

Oh, here is the OC information of the characters **Darkness Rissing** created so I could use in the story here. I hope to do him honor here as best I can. And also, I named the building _Isom's Meat Emporium_ after Author **Isom**. I hope he or she enjoyed the tribute. Now here are the OC characters of Rissing:

**King Khan**

Species: Cat people, Tiger-type

Affiliation: Queen Moon Butterfly- Relations strained

Physical Description: Big humanoid tiger, white color with lavender stripes. Unique flame mark on forehead. Wears light armor that does not hinder mobility. Deep purple pants and cape, ruby ring signifying status as ruler. Deep scar on left eye from previous battle with Monster opponent.

Abilities: Superhuman strength and agility, claws that can slice through most materials, ability to create fire from his hands.

Attitude: He is impatient, always wanting to crave battle against worthy foes. Only his wife is able to calm his nerves and is the voice of reason. He only respects those that fight with honor, that are strong and capable in the ways of the warrior.

His people, also known as the Neko tribe that inhabit the northeastern forested area of Mewni. They are supposedly underrated Monsters that are looked upon with mixed feelings by the humanoid Mewnians. The Tiger clan respect strength and honor, and thus had made an alliance with the Johansen family clan when they came to the land. It was this alliance that had the Cat tribe to be spared from the _Mewni-Monster Wars_. When River married Queen Moon, the alliance was shared to the Butterfly family. Moon had been able to win the respect of Khan due to her warrior prowess, defeating him in a one-on-one battle and being called 'sister' by him. However, the relations are now strained due to Star's actions.

**Seres Arm**

Species: Mewnian, female. Married to hecatoncheire giant who is king, mother to Princess Arm

Affiliation: Butterfly family

Physical Description: Sun-kissed blonde hair, slender with excellent curves, cream-colored skin, green eyes and pointy nose. Dresses in anything that shows the color purple

Abilities: Thinker to utilize both wise and smart choices, superb orator, excels in projectile weapons such as bows, slings, etc.

Attitude: Calm and nice most of the time, temper turns volatile quickly when offense of any kind given to her family. Protective of daughter, has half-giant blood within her that grants her strength despite her physical looks.

The clan of hecatoncherire giants usually keep to themselves, sticking to the boundaries of their own kingdom. However, the ruler of said clan fell in love with Seres and thus married her. She becomes an ambassador for the multiple-armed giants, slowly but surely coaxing them to become more sociable with the races allied to the Butterfly family. Wants the best for her daughter, especially to make friends with others. Always open to listen first, speak openly as well.

Well, here it is! Hope you like **Darkness Rissing's** OC creations here. Now for the questions! Ahem…

What kind of advice would you give to Jackie concerning Marco? And what sort of meat should she get for Nachos?

If you were there with Janna and the mothers in her flashback, what would you have done to the two kidnappers? And what advice would you give to her concerning Marco?

What do you think Eclipsa's and Marco's child would be like, such as what abilities would he or she possess as being half-Mewnian/half-Earthling? And what kind of wardrobe would you advise for Eclipsa to get for the upcoming world trip?

What do you think the Amazonians would do if Marco came into their village? And also what advice would you give to Kelly, concerning both Marco & the Earth that she will take notes on?

What would you say to the MHC on Hekapoo's decision to stay on Earth for a bit? And what do you think Moon's reaction will be when she hears on the little meeting they had with her?

What kind of architect do you think would suit Mewni more to improve the quality & standard of living? And what do you think Higgs and Marco would teach their children IF her daydream comes true in reality?

And finally… What would you say to Star once she realizes that Marco is truly much more than she thought in her own realm and in the other various dimensions? And that she ignored it all thanks to focusing only on her friends & her own self?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	9. Chapter 9

Marco at a Crossroad

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am back after posting up another chapter at my _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ special, and I hope you all were not too disappointed with the wait. Like I stated before, my passion is writing anything concerning Disney & Toho. Specifically, the classic Disney stars interacting with the Toho legends such as Godzilla and the legendary giant monsters of old!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for helping me out, both with my stories and with life as well. Continue to guide me more towards you Jesus in every way, to leave behind the teachings and sayings of man. I want to put this gift of imagination to good use in your name, Lord. Thank you for my family who has encouraged and taught me well, for my friends who have aided me in my story endeavors, and also for your Son Jesus for everything! Thank you Jesus Christ that this IS who I am, and I am proud to be it & part of your family!

I will do my best to make this story a worthy one… hopefully one that will surpass the cannon show of _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_! I am still looking for anyone who is willing to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ series, so if anyone is willing and able, please let me know. I cannot pay anything, so I am asking if any of you can do this for free & on your own time and effort.

Also, I want to let you all know that my friend Author **Data Seeker** is looking for partners to collaborate with him on some ideas/works he has. Please contact him via PM to get the scoop and to see if you can help him.

On a final note, I will say this. I ask that you all have patience with this, and also to trust me. I plan to make this story like one builds a house; a good, solid foundation to be built on & anything else that comes after that to be put in only after proper timing, testing and measurement before continuing on. This story is just getting to its feet, and so I ask that you all have faith and trust in what I do here. I believe that some have come with me with question after question on the series, and it was those questions that kept coming in that almost made me want to quit this.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was 3:15 p.m., the **Echo Creek Mall** open and having a number of patrons entering it. While many did now go to online shopping, a majority still preferred to do shopping the old-fashioned way. Also, the mall is where many young teenagers and adults hung out to chill out from the hectic pace of life. Right now, Rafael and Angie Diaz were at an _AT&T Electronics_ mini-store with their daughter Mariposa. The family were in the department, looking for the cell phone that would aid their son on his journey around the world. The parents had arrived in the mall some time ago, first getting a light lunch at the _Food Court_ area that had some fine establishments there. Their little blessing got a small _McDonalds_ Happy Meal, Angie got a sandwich from _Subway_ & Rafael a small personal pepperoni pizza from _Pizza Hut_. Mariposa had an apple juice to go with her meal, replacing the fries as well with apple slices. The adults all had water to quench their thirst as well as wash their food down.

After lunch, they searched some of the stores in the mall such as _T-Mobile_ and _Sprint_. But sadly, none of the stores had what they wanted. So now they were looking at _AT&T Electronics_ to see if they could find the one that Marco needed.

Angie said to herself, "Okay… something good, sturdy and strong. Can hold a lot of memory and also be able to take pictures…". She and her husband continued to scan the store, but it seemed that nothing caught their attention.

However, it was little Mariposa that pointed to an iPhone and exclaimed, "Hey! Big brother like that one!".

The parents turned and looked to see where their daughter was pointing at. On a display table was an iPhone, sleek and black with the Apple insignia etched on the back. Near the item were protective cases that added both grip & protection to the smartphone in a multitude of colors for ones preferences.

The store employee went to them and said, "Ah, I see you found the _iPhone 10 Max_ smartphone. This little baby comes with standard options and apps, plus it also updates itself as long as you have the option of it turned on. It's also waterproof, but I wouldn't recommend diving underwater with it.".

Rafael looked to the young man and asked, "What about the protective casings?".

The employee of the establishment answered, "Ah, the casings will ensure solid protection and grip to the owner of the phone. It'll also increase the waterproof feature, but again I wouldn't take it with me if you're diving into the ocean.". The Diaz husband nodded his head at this. While they did advertise now for smartphones that could be taken underwater and still function in said place, it would still be easy to lose down there and it would be quite a loss to the owner.

Angie inquired, "Will it function in humid places? Like in a rainforest and such?".

The AT&T employer gave her a quizzical look on the question but maintained his professional attitude by answering, "Yes, it will still work in places that have a great deal of humidity like rainforest, jungles, etc.". He also showed them the charger for the iPhone and a small kit that held items that would be needed to clean the screen and casing.

Rafael asked for the price which was about $630 for the iPhone, $15 for the protective casing & $12 for the kit. It all came down to $660 which included the tax. Mr. Diaz looked to his wife and asked, "Well, what do you think? Is this the one for Marco?".

She gave the phone another look and answered, "It does seem to fit what he'll need when he does go on his trip. And the price is reasonable compared to the others we have seen.".

After the some moments thinking… the two adults looked to the anxious employee and Mr. Diaz stated, "We'll take it all, please! And for the protective casing, I think a dark blue color will do.". The employee was very much delighted to have made a sale, going to the backroom to get a real _iPhone 10 Max_ for them along with the charger & kit. Rafael didn't need to worry about the price since he could pay for it with his own credit card. Marco's wallet and credit cards were still safe in his room in his secret place, and only after getting their son's permission to use it would they even venture into his room.

Angie looked to her daughter and patted the three-year old on the head and said, "You picked a good phone for your big brother, Mariposa! I'm sure he will like it.". The little lady wore a smile that could have lit up a room, very glad to have picked something good for her brother Marco.

* * *

~At the hospital~

While Marco's parents and sisters were shopping, the young man had been relaxing after eating a light lunch himself. He looked to the book that his father got for him that was nearby on the table, very much wanting to read it but couldn't at the moment. His arms and hands were still in the healing process, pain shooting through him when he tried to move them. So he was now just looking up at the ceiling, turning off the TV some time ago & just enjoying the quiet solitude. He rarely got to relax while he was in Mewni & Star's knight, so he was taking it all in as he could. Just as he was about to zone out due to sheer boredom, a knock came from the door.

The door slowly opened up, and emerging was Andrea, Chantel & Megan. Marco smiled at seeing the lovely ladies, pleased to see them and that Janna followed through on his request.

The ebony-skinned beauty asked, "Hey Marco. Janna told us that you had something important to tell us so… here we are!". Andrea was very glad to see that the Diaz lad was doing a little bit better than last time she saw him. The trio walked towards him, the former cheerleaders wearing casual attire.

Chantel inquired, "How are you doing Marco?". He answered that he was doing fine, all things considering to his body. He was getting better, but it still hurt to move even a little bit.

Megan put in, "After what you have been through just a couple of nights ago, I'm amazed that you're still alive.". She was not being harsh or anything of the sort, just speaking the truth as she was amazed & impressed by Marco's toughness. The lad had shown his endurance just by hanging out with Star ever since she appeared in Echo Creek. And now after hearing what occurred in Mewni a couple of nights ago, she really respected and admired the young man for enduring something that was painful both physically and emotionally.

While she did respect and admire the young man, it was on a friendship level since she already had a beau. Megan had hooked up with a young man named Conallen Niall, an Irish-American who had a taste for theater and flair. The two were now very close on many levels, Conallen actually preparing to propose to her in about a month or so.

Andrea had also met her match in a young man named Gaspar Rodriguez, a Hispanic boy a year younger than her but with a strong passion for the culinary arts & romance. He had been courting the young lady for years, and like Conallen, was preparing to ask her the big question soon.

Chantel also met a young man by the name of Keoni Peni, a Hawaiian-American who loved to surf like Jackie but also enjoyed inventing/tinkering with machinery. Some people would compare him to either Dr. Emmett Brown from _**Back to the Future**_ or Wayne Szalinski from _**Honey I Shrunk The Kids**_ movie. But he was a dedicated worker & boyfriend to Chantel, and like the other men with their ladies, was going to propose to her soon.

In another time or age if Marco had broken free from Star earlier… chances were either of them would have been more than willing to be the lady of the Diaz lad.

Andrea inquired, "So, what is it that you wanted to tell us?".

Marco answered, "I'll tell you all when Sensei gets here. It's very important & I will need your help to plot out a course for the future.". This puzzled the three young ladies as they were wondering on what Marco was talking about. He told them that they would find out soon, steering the conversation now to ask them on a more lighter topic such as how college life was. Andrea, Chantel and Megan smiled as they started to talk to their former high school colleague on what happened to them ever since he left Earth three years ago.

Fifteen minutes passed, a knock coming from the door and emerging was Sensei. The martial arts instructor saw his former pupil surrounded by the ladies, smirked and asked, "Well, well. Adding more ladies to your little harem, Marco? I have to say, you work fast and have some good taste.". He was teasing them, laughing at seeing the blushes appear on the young women and Marco.

As he walked to them, he saw that Marco was looking a bit down as the blush left him. Sensei frowned slightly and asked, "Marco, what's the matter?".

The young former knight of Mewni softly answered, "Well… just what you said, Sensei. I don't have a harem, much less a girlfriend.".

The four looked at the young man quizzically, with Megan asking, "What do you mean Marco? Jackie and the others kissed you last time I checked. I believe that shows they do have feelings for you.".

Marco sighed once more and replied, "I think it was more of a teasing manner or something like that. I mean, they are beautiful and all. But… well… I'm having a bit of doubt believing that any of them would have genuine feelings for me.".

He explained to them on how during his time with Star… or more specifically, staying in the shadow of the princess and her friends while he merely tagged along, he started to look back on his previous relationships with the ladies. He admitted that he messed up with Jackie due to his obsession with Star & her world. And after being ignored by Star who closed him off so she could be with Tom, and also enduring the backlash of the Blood Moon Curse… his confidence in finding that special little lady was low at the moment.

Sensei and the others realized that Marco was doubting himself when it came to making a woman happy for her in being with him. That he didn't believe himself to be worthy of a lady's heart. Sure he fantasized about the other girls in his dreams, but he was accepting of the fact that it would all be in his head. Never in reality.

His heart was still in pain, and would take some serious work by Jackie and the others to try and mend said heart.

Andrea put a gentle hand on the shoulder of the lad, him looking up at her with sad eyes. The ebony beauty smiled softly and stated, "Hey, hang in there Marco. I'm sure you'll find that special little lady one day. And who knows? I think she maybe closer than you realize.". He smiled and thanked her for cheering him up. He was still doubtful yes, but Andrea managed to plant a seed of hope in him. In his mind & in his heart.

Sensei than cleared his throat and inquired, "Okay now Marco, what is it you wanted to tell us about?".

* * *

The young Diaz lad than started to tell them what he told his family, his friends & the ones from Mewni. He left nothing out; he told them his plans to go around the world & why, his plans in breaking free from the Blood Moon's spell, his riches that he acquired as a bounty hunter and placing said loot at the _Rissing Hacienda_ haunted residence, having said riches being appraised and becoming close to a billionaire due to it, his plans changing due to hearing Sensei explanation of ki & the Ki Masters and finally that the others were going to be joining him on his journey around the world.

Needless to say, the company before him were stunned on how Marco had planned things. And also the great adventure he was about to take in seeing the whole planet and finding/learning from the Ki Masters.

Sensei was the first to speak as he stated, "Well… ahem… I have to say… you surprise me very much with this plan of yours, Marco.".

Chantel added, "Yeah! Not only are you filthy rich, but you're smart enough to keep it hidden from prying eyes for a long time! I got to say, you're smarter than I gave you credit for!".

Megan spoke, "And you're going to see the entire world? All of it?! Now that is fantastic! I believe it beats seeing a whole different dimension!". It was true in her own view. She didn't know much about her own planet, so seeing one's home world entirely was something better than seeing a part of a totally different world that resided in another dimension.

Andrea finished it, "You know… in the past, if you decided to do something like this, I would call you crazy and ill-prepared. But now after hearing and seeing what you went through… I believe you have the resources and determination to see your plan all the way through.".

Marco just smiled, glad that his friends accepted his decision to travel around the world & also pleased that he was much smarter than one gave him credit for. Star, Tom and Pony Head would tell often tell him to leave the thinking to them & he just follow through. Now… it was a good feeling to receive positive words like what the four told him.

The martial arts instructor inquired, "So… how is it that we fit into your plan, Marco?".

The young martial artist/knight answered, "I need your help to plot the best course of action on my trip around the world. I know I won't get to see EVERYTHING on the planet, so I want to take chart my course on where I need to go. I want my path to be line where I meet the Masters, and for that I need your help Sensei.".

Sensei thought for a bit, than nodding his head and saying, "Hmmm… yes, your idea makes sense. To plot a course where you can see the world and to meet the Ki Masters along the way. Very observant and wise of you Marco. But… there is one thing I neglected to tell you. To be honest, I forgot about that little detail once I realized you could use ki. I got a little excited and it slipped my mind.".

Marco and the three lovely ladies looked to the martial arts teacher in a puzzled manner, the young man asking, "What? What is it you forgot to tell me?".

Sensei replied, "Well… while you can use ki even if it is unconsciously, I forgot to mention that there are others who can use it as well. BUT… the big difference is that these are Ki Users, NOT Ki Masters". He further explained that while not on the same big-time level like government secrets and such, Ki Users kept a low-profile as possible on their own accord. They were either self-taught on how to use ki once they were able to manifest it, or taught by others either in a family clan or like student is taught by the master. In addition, there was a small number of Users that were scattered all over the world. While they were billions on the planet, only hundreds or so could even utilize ki.

The difference was that the Users varied in both proficiency and efficacy of their art, while Masters studied vigorously and for many decades in the style of their art. In short, Ki Users were like the jack-of-all-trades and master of none. While the Masters excelled in using ki in their own style and purpose, dedicating many years to perfecting their art.

Marco was stunned to hear the news, as were Andrea and the others. Sensei finished, "So on your journey, you may encounter some of these Users. So just be warned.". He took the advice to heart. It seems a new spice of adventure and danger was now mixed into his plans, but that actually excited him instead of making him nervous or scared.

Said young man replied, "Yes sir. So, first things first… where are the Ki Masters? I want to learn as much as I can from them before moving on back to seeing the planet.".

Sensei answered, "Well… from what I was told and remember, there are six Masters. One on each continent, three males and three female Masters. The one who resides here on the North American continent is called Wilfredo Salvador. He lives in San Antonio, Texas and he is the Master of healing ki and plant life.".

Marco thought to himself, 'Hmmm… this is good. Studying healing ki will come handy in the long run. And plant life? I wonder… could he use ki to control plants in some way? This is starting to become very interesting.'.

Chantel inquired, "So we know where the first Ki Master is. Do you know where the others are at?".

* * *

Sensei shook his head and answered, "No, I do not know where the other Masters are. However, I do remember the names of them & what art they practice. In South America, the Master there is Diamantina Graça who can use ki to amplify one's physical abilities. She also teaches and practices Capoeira. In Africa, the Master's name is Obi Oluwatoyin and he utilizes ki in an offense way in battle. He also practices and teaches Senegalese wrestling. In Europe, the Master there is Ceadde Hereward. He uses ki in a defensive manner, and also teaches various sword styles to his pupils. He also has a strict code of honor and chivalry. If you don't possess it, he won't even both to see you.".

The martial artist finished, "In Asia, the Master there is named Haruki Toshiko. She can change ki into becoming an elemental form of nature, and teaches/practices the art of Jujutsu and Bushido. And finally in Australia, there is the Master known as Rexana Serena. She uses ki in a way to communicate with nature… and also the supernatural, if that part is true. She studies & teaches Mixed Martial Arts.".

Megan whistled and said, "Wow! Now that is something to hear! It's good that we know their names and what their mastery is in… but how do we find them?".

Sensei remarked, "I'll have to ask my superiors for that kind of information. I just hope they'll honor my request. You know, it isn't every day that someone seeks out the Masters like this.". It was true for him, as his superiors kept the location of the Masters a secret until one was deemed worthy to receive the knowledge. And Sensei would have to hope and pray that those high above him in the martial arts society would deem him worthy to give the information out like he would to Marco.

Said young man said, "Okay, so we have at least one destination in mind. Now we have to…". His words were halted when a knock came from the bathroom door. All talk ceased when the occupants of the room looked towards the facilities, and were mildly surprised to see Eclipsa Butterfly emerging from it. She smiled at seeing Marco and also his friends from yesterday. The mature beauty walked over to him, Marco blushing slightly at seeing her. Even Sensei was blushing as well since Eclipsa did look alluring.

Marco inquired, "Eclipsa? How did…? How did you end up in the bathroom there?".

The former queen giggled softly, one that was pleasing to the young man's ears. She answered, "It's my natural power of darkness, Marco dear. I can travel through shadows without the aid of dimensional tools, though it does take a bit out of me to use. And since this place is alit, I had to come through something that had darkness in it.". The group realized that it made sense since the bathroom was turned off since no one was using it. Marco also saw that her ability to travel through shadows like that was a very versatile technique to have.

Megan asked, "Ummm… not to be rude or anything, but why are you here Ms. Butterfly?". She didn't want to be rude at all, but was curious on why the former ruler of Mewni from 300 years ago came in such a manner.

Eclipsa gave her a patient smile as she did understand that the Earth girl was not being rude at all. She answered, "I have come to ask if Marco can help me out with something.". The young Diaz lad was now confused, the emotion now showing in his eyes and facial features.

She further explained, "I don't think the outfits I have in Mewni are up with the times here on Earth. I was wondering… can I borrow some money so I can go shopping? And I don't mean at Quest Buy dimension, but here on Earth.".

This surprised Marco and the others a bit as they had not expected such a request from her. Marco answered, "Umm… sure. I can let you have some money. But as it is, I don't have my wallet on me and I don't think I'll be able to get some cash out given my current state.".

Andrea put in, "I'll take care of this. She can go shopping with me & I'll take care of the expenses!". This really surprised the group even Eclipsa as she didn't expect this.

Marco asked, "Are you sure Andrea? I mean, I can tell Eclipsa where my wallet is and…". The young lady rose her right hand to silence him, he and the others looking quizzically at her.

The ebony beauty stated firmly, "I want to help out with this world trip you're planning in any way I can, and helping your friend out here is the least I can do. Also, I have more than enough in my account to take care of the expenses. Girls, mind coming along with me? I think Eclipsa needs our expertise when it comes to shopping & how to navigate around the mall.".

Chantel and Megan were again surprised to hear the words coming from their friend, then they realized on what she was doing. Marco's heart was still in need of healing and repair, so Andrea believed that by helping Eclipsa… said woman could help in having Marco regain some confidence in himself when it came to women and romance!

However, the two young women also had different opinions on who would be a suitable choice for Marco. While Andrea decided that Eclipsa was the right match for the Diaz lad, Chantel felt that Higgs was a better choice while Megan voted for Kelly.

* * *

Megan put in, "Sure, we'll come and help. But I was wondering… Ms. Butterfly, do you think we can pick up Kelly at her home to come with us? I'm sure that she needs a bit of a wardrobe change just like Eclipsa here.". Chantel also got on the little bandwagon, asking if they could also get Higgs from the library as well.

Eclipsa was pensive for a moment before answering, "Hmmm… well… I don't see the harm. But it will be taxing for me to take all four of us through the darkness corridors to get both of them & go to this mall you speak of.". She was curious to see if this mall was similar to Quest Buy, though she did doubt it would be the size of said establishment.

Andrea had the answer as she suggested, "How about this? We'll go to the library and get Higgs. We'll be waiting under one of the large trees that is close to the place. After you get Kelly from her home dimension, find us and once we're all together, we'll head to the mall in my car.".

The _Queen of Darkness_ thought quickly on the plan and saw that it was a sound one. She wouldn't tax herself in using her teleportation ability if it was just her and Kelly. And in addition, she would get to ride around in the fantastic vehicles that put carriages to shame. She looked to Andrea and replied, "That idea sounds very good. What about you girls?". Chantel and Megan nodded, going along with their friend's plan.

Chantel looked to Marco and said, "Well, guess we got to get going now. Thanks for telling us everything & also good luck with your plans! I think you and Sensei can figure something out. Let us know when you do, please.". The young Diaz man just nodded his head, a bit perplexed on what was occurring now.

Eclipsa smiled at seeing the young man's confused face, finding it quite adorable in her view. She sent him a wink before going back into the bathroom… and just vanishing without a sound or trace as soon as she stepped into the darkness. The young women soon waved goodbye to Marco, wishing him to get better quick before leaving through the door.

The young man and Sensei looked at each other in confusion with Marco putting in, "Ummm… what just happened?". Sensei just shrugged his shoulders, putting in that woman were mysterious beings that man would have an eternity trying to figure out. And he added that it was also part of the fun, to unravel that mystery.

Sensei saw the clock that now showed 4:00 p.m. and said, "Oh, I got to get going myself. I'm taking my wife out to a fancy restaurant tonight, and I need to make sure that everything is set up right. Marco, I'll get back to you as soon as I can after I talk with my superiors. Hopefully, they will give me the locations of the other Masters. After that, we can really plot your course around the world.".

Marco put in, "Of course, Sensei. Your wife does come first, and thank you. I hope you do get the information I need to make my trip complete.". The martial arts instructor wished his former pupil the best of luck in the healing department before making his way out of the room.

Just as he was reaching for the door, it opened on its own and Nurse Delma came into the room. Sensei managed to not run into her, saying excuse me before passing her by. The lovely nurse watched the man going down the hallway and turning around the corner to vanish. She shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention to Marco. She smiled at the young man and said, "Hello Mr. Diaz, glad to see you had company before I came. Is there anything I can do for you?".

He thought for a moment, than answered, "Yes, there is something. Do you have anything that will allow me to read my book while my arms are still positioned like this?". Since he was going to be alone for some time, he really wanted to take a look at the book his father bought for him from church.

* * *

~In the Underworld~

While Marco was in the hospital healing & enjoying getting to know his old friends once more, young Prince Tom Lucitor was despising right now what he was being forced to endure by his parents. He was in the _Royal Demon Study Hall_, looking up the various denizens that resided in his kingdom. He was to know every single type of demon, their abilities and also what kind of purpose they served to the realm. Normally in the past, tutors would try to teach him… only for him to use his royal authority to force them to look the other way while he escaped. But not this time… for watching over him were his parents, King Dave & Queen Wrathmelior.

Like Princess Star & Princess Lilacia Pony Head, he had been enduring 'torture' from his family as they taught him on what it took to be a true demon. And also to NOT make stupid decisions like before, such as the Blood Moon debacle that almost had their kingdom go at war with the Mewni realm in the upper levels.

He slammed the book closed, growling in irritation and turning to his parents. He exclaimed, "Awwww, this is so boring! There is no way I can memorize and know ALL of the beings who live in our kingdom! It's too much for my head to take!". As he vented, hellfire started to appear around his being. However, his father and mother were not intimidated or impressed in the least on either his rant or his fiery performance.

Dave folded his arms and said, "That's too bad son, because you are going to LEARN what it takes to be a real ruler of this kingdom. You already caused enough problems due to your so-called adventuring with your girlfriend Star & your friend Lilacia.".

Wrathmelior added, "Indeed. You only have yourself to blame for being in this situation. Now, you need to finish your studies in one more hour. Than we move on to etiquette training.". Tom groaned, believing that this was all torture to him. Inside his mind, he was still blaming Marco for his & his female friends' predicament. He wanted to go out and find the Earthling… to set his body on fire before forcing him to let the royals release them from this punishment.

He was about to hit the book he was reading once more when a small, elderly looking demon rushed into the hall and looking rather nervous. He rushed to the king and queen with a scroll in his hand while proclaiming, "Your Majesties! Your Majesties! I have some urgent news!". Dave frowned at the lesson being interrupted in such a manner. He took the scroll… and his face lost color when he saw the insignia seal on the scroll. His wife saw this too, and she too seemed to be very shaken by just seeing the seal.

King Dave looked to his son and stuttered, "Ummm… umm… Son! Continue with your studies! We'll be back soon! Guards, make sure that he doesn't leave this room!". He soon rushed out of the area, his wife following close behind. The guards that were posted around the interior of the hall nodded before turning their attention to the young prince who looked dumbfounded by what just occurred.

He said to himself, "That was weird. It was almost like… like… they were scared of something. But what? Both of them are very powerful, Mom more than Dad. So… what was it about that seal that scared them like that?". He wanted to find out, but now he was under the watchful eye of the guards. He looked around to find the elderly demon that delivered the message, but he had vacated the area quickly after delivering the scroll.

In the private chamber of Dave and Wrathmelior, both adults looked to the scroll that was in the king's hands. The immense red female demon whispered in fear, "A seal… from the Main House. I haven't seen that seal in ages…".

Dave nodded, also fearful as the seal showed black leathery wings like a bat… and on said wings was the capital letter S. He broke the seal and unfurled the scroll, reading the contents within it. The more he read, the more his face turned an ashen color & his knees shaking. After some moments, he dropped the scroll and went to the bed to sit on to steady his nerves.

Wrathmelior looked to her husband and asked, "What… what is it that the Main House wanted?".

The king looked to his beloved queen and answered in a whisper, "They… They… They stated that an envoy from the Main Family will be coming here in two months' time. They have heard of Tom's exploits now, and wish to see if he needs to go see… Him.". He said the last part in a very frightened tone, his wife also looked horrified at the prospect.

She looked to her husband and stated, "Dave, dear. We… We… We can't let them take our son to the Main House. If they do take him, we'll never see him again! And… And he will change into something… something much worse than any of the demons here!".

Dave nodded, knowing what would be their son's fate if the Main House brought him to their realm. It was a very well-guarded secret to all except the royal family, but… they entire Underworld and realm they ruled over underneath Mewni was just a mere Branch House! A smaller and weaker community and land. The main part that they hailed from… it was a place of true nightmares and horror. The demons, devils and monsters that resided in their realm paled in comparison to the ones that lived in the Main House realm. Dave's elite fighters and guards would be considered mere foot soldiers at best when compared to their cousins that dwelled in the other area!

The Main House actually resided in the non-magical area dimension… below the plane of existence that housed the planet Earth. And ruled by some of the more powerful deities & denizens of the Underworld. But the Head of the entire evil realm was a fallen one… one that had tried to usurp the throne from Heaven, but was cast down fiercely and now resided in that area.

Dave and Wrathmelior dare not speak his entire name, for it still sent a shiver up their spines. They may have taken their last name from this being, but changed it so that it did not completely sound like the name of the one who ruled the Main House Underworld with truly cruel & perverse ways.

The king pulled himself together, getting off the bed and picking up the scroll. He went to a closet and pulled out an object that was a cross between an incinerator & shredder. He put the scroll into it, where it was sliced up before being consumed by hellfire. He looked to his wife and stated, "Tom must never know about the Main House. We HAVE to make him look and act like he is a true demon! He needs to be ready soon, and not just for the realm… but for himself too.".

The large queen went to her small half and enveloped him in a hug. She whispered, "Dear… we have to make sure without fail this time around. If Tom is taken to that place…". She didn't want to finish the sentence, and she didn't need to.

The rulers of the Mewni Underworld had to step up their training of their son now quick… or else risk losing him forever.

* * *

~In Mewni~

While the devastating news was being delivered to the Underworld royals, there was activity going on in the Goldmine Hills east of the Mewni lands. Rasticore was inside the hills that house the anthro Mole People, beings that were often hired by Mewnians and Monsters alike. Their digging ability was first-rate, and also they had sensitive noses that could detect anything, not just gems and precious metals though they were hired often to find said items.

He stuck to the shadows of the concealed town, passing by many citizens of the hills all in search for the one that was his target. Their homes were carved straight out of the rocky mountain interior, so it was easy for the Septarian to slip between the buildings unnoticed.

The bounty hunter soon came to a stop at the far end of the vast town, halting at a building that had the sign _Lady Moll's Dining Establishment_. The place looked to be a like a stone-version of a saloon like in the Old West back on Earth, with laughter & singing coming from the place along with some jaunty piano music. Rasticore shook his head, having a feeling that the one he was looking for would be in a place like that.

He walked over to the door… soon standing to the side as he felt something coming at him at fast speed! Bursting from the flapping doors was a male mole, flying through the air and landing on the ground hard. He rolled and tumbled along the earth until he came to a stop, looking like he had gotten into a big brawl and lost. Rasticore looked into the saloon and stated, "If only this place were in the open and a bit more modern, I could enjoy it more. But… duty calls and I secure the allegiance of Ratatusk.".

He opened the doors wide with a slam, causing the occupants inside the establishment to stop whatever it was they were doing to see who the newcomer was. Many frowned slightly at the sight of the outsider, more so since he was an infamous bounty hunter. The former member of the late Toffee's army stood still, his reptilian eye looking over the crowd to see if any of them was going to make trouble for him.

After some tense moments, the piano mole started to tickle the ivories once more. As the song played, everything seemed to get back into positive gear. However, there was some tension still with some others as they did not like outsiders coming into their territory. Rasticore walked into the room with confidence, showing that he was not one to be taken lightly in any way. He went to the bartender of the establishment and inquired, "Hey bartender. I'm looking for someone and I have a feeling he is here. Anyone by the name of Ratatusk come in here?".

The bartender, a mature old man who had been serving drinks in the place for twenty-five years or so, was cleaning a clear glass mug and remarked, "Ratatusk… Ratatusk… oh, yeah. I have seen him. He's up with Miss Moll at the moment in her office on the third floor. Apparently settling business and such.".

The bounty hunter looked up to the 3rd floor, where it seemed empty save for two Mole guards standing at attention at a single door that apparently was the only room up there. Rasticore just nodded his thanks and left the area, walking up the steps from the 1st floor all the way to the 3rd one.

Upon arriving there, he stood in front of the two guards that were unarmed. While most Mole citizens were small, there were exceptions as these two guards were really pumped up with muscles and such & standing almost to the Septarian's height. He heard voices from the other side, a male and female. He looked to the guards and stated, "I have some urgent business to discuss with Ratatusk. So move aside before you get hurt.".

The two guards looked to each other… than started to laugh loudly at the threat that the outsider just issued. One of them looked to the bounty hunter and replied, "Ha! What makes you think you can beat us?! We have claws that can shred through anything including steel, we outnumber you, you are on our home turf… so tell me, how is it YOU can even hurt us!? Hahahahahaha!". It was true. The claws of the Mole people were extraordinarily tough, able to claw and dig through even solid rock though it would take some time.

Rasticore just gave a bored look to the guards… than used his superior speed to grab one of them by the arm & threw him towards the banister nearby! The guard yelped and crashed right through the stone railing, falling down hard to the ground floor and crashing through a poker table! This surprised everyone, especially the ones that were playing on said table.

The remaining guard was surprised to see such speed and strength from the humanoid lizard. Those like him were heavy in weight, not easy to pick up. Yet… the outside did it with such ease that it was unbelievable! He glared in hate at his enemy before flashing his claws out, charging towards him! Rasticore merely stood his ground… and waited at the last minute to dodge the slow attack. Well… slow to him at least. The guard's left claw slashed nothing but air, and was soon pushed harshly into the stone railing that his partner just busted through.

The guard stumbled and fell down to the ground floor like his friend did, landing on said fellow guard with a tremendous BANG! Both groaned in pain, feeling that they would have to see a chiropractor to work on their injured backs.

The bounty hunter merely scoffed at having to soil his hands with unworthy foes, soon turning his attention to the door that they were guarding. He huffed, going to it and opening it up by force. Inside was a very beautiful black-haired Mole lady, all dressed in nice clothing and wearing some fine jewelry that showed she really appreciated the finer things in life. She was sitting on the bed, and sitting in a nearby chair was a Mole man that also seemed to be refined like the female.

He was tall like Princess Star was, but his size belittled his age since those residing in Mewni tend to age slower than humans. He had black fur with two large incisors showing from his snout-like mouth, claws that seemed shorter than the ones on the guards but no less sharp & whiskers that twitched in annoyance from the interruption. He wore a black tailor suit & jacket with top hat and cane put on one of the corners of the bed.

Rasticore gaze focused on the Mole man and asked, "Mr. Ratatusk, I presume?".

Ratatusk looked to the Mole woman and said, "Miss Moll, I believe that our business talk will have to be postponed for a moment. I do hope you understand.".

Said Mole woman nodded and replied, "Of course. I shall see you when I see you, Gentleman Ratatusk. I shall leave you to what I think is another… business venture.". She hopped off the bed, giving a glare at the Septarian before going out the door with as much dignity as she could muster. She hoped that the patrons on the 3rd floor would cheer her up, to relive her of the foul mood she was now in.

The bounty hunter turned his gaze back to his quarry, who stood up and put on his top hat & wielding his cane. He stated, "Good afternoon, sir. I am Ratatusk the Third. How may I be of service to you?".

Rasticore remarked carefully, "I know of your services, Ratatusk. And also of your abilities and skills that have made you a legend in the underground Black Market area.". This caused the Mole man to be on edge, seeing that the scoundrel before him knew of his real business venture. He was now calculating on the ways he could escape from the unique cyborg lizard.

Ratatusk inquired in also a cool, cautious manner, "I see… so you know of what I do very much below ground. So… why seek me out like this?".

The former member of Toffee's army answered, "I have sought you out because I came to ask of an alliance with you… and I have the goods to make sure it's worth your while.". Now this got the Mole man interested, since in his view it was truly money that spoke his language.

The elderly mole stood straighter and stated, "You have caught my attention, sir. Tell me your name first and the agenda you want me to be a part of. I'll let you know if your goods are worthy enough for my… hehehehe… expertise and skill.".

Rasticore went and closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear of the business deal he had for Ratatusk the Third.

Things were now taking shape, both on Earth and in Mewni! And who knows what will occur next in the future!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked what you read here.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and thanks to the Lord. Thank you God for helping me with this chapter, and also thank you once again for the wonderful reviewers who read my chapter and found it worthy enough to write reviews in! Thank you Jesus for my family, friends and readers! And thank you for giving me the courage and confidence I need to always steadfast with you on what is truly good and right laid down by you and Jesus Christ!

I really hope you liked this chapter. I got the idea for the iPhone due to my own folks owning one that is very reliable and good. And also, I honestly don't believe anyone should take their cell or smart phones in the water even if they do have protection against it. But that is just me.

In the next chapter, get ready to see the Diaz family have their Double Movie Night with Jackie, Janna, Eclipsa, Higgs, Kelly, Hekapoo and Queen Moon! And also some interesting stuff that occurred the first time when the Mewni ladies saw the first _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ movie. I hope it touches your heart when you see a certain part.

And how did you like how I put the Underworld royal family? That they are a Branch House of the Main one, that the Underworld in Mewni is just a weak extension of the seriously powerful Underworld that resides in the reality plane that Earth is under.

And also, how did you like it that I gave the three former cheerleaders boyfriends that each have a unique talent and personality? I really wanted for them to have more backgrounds and character than what was shown in the cannon series. And also how each girl believes that a different lady that is aiming for Marco is the one for him?

I would also like to request help in plotting a planning course for Marco. If any of you have any idea the route he should take that will take him to see the world as well as the Masters on each continent, please relay them to me and I'll look them over as best I can.

In any case, just hope you like this chapter! And I hope that some of you check out my Disney/Toho works please!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What kind of phone do you think would prove useful to Marco and his ladies when they start their journey?

What would you say to Marco after he tells on how he is doubtful that he will find that special little lady that is his better half?

If you were one of the Masters, which you would you choose to be and why?

What do you think Eclipsa, Higgs and Kelly's reaction will be when they go to the **Echo Creek Mall**?

What do you think will happen when Tom learns that his entire family and the realm he has lived in is merely a Branch house/realm?

How much money do you think Ratatusk is going to ask for his services?

And finally this… which team are you rooting for: Team Marco/Jackie, Team Marco/Janna, Team Marco/Higgs, Team Marco/Kelly, Team Marco/Eclipsa or Team Marco/Hekapoo? Which girl in your opinion is the one to really heal Marco's heart?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

Marco at a Crossroad

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry if it has been awhile, but like I said before in my previous chapters, my real passion is with my Disney/Toho works. I recently completed a chapter to my _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ special, and a poll that is at the very top of my Profile Bio page that is linked to it. It features the songs I used in the special, so go and vote if you please on which song you like the most. Sorry if the poll itself looks… wonky, weird. But it's how it came out, which surprises even me because I thought I followed the instructions right.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you for helping me in continuing with this story! Thank you Jesus for all the people who have supported me here, and also for their wonderful suggestions/ideas that have really aided me in making this story move forward. Thank you God for giving me the courage and conviction to continue on; on just with this story, but through life as well! I hope to do my best for you and stand by with what I believe in very much! To stand by you always no matter what, Jesus Christ!

In this chapter, you will see Meteora meeting with the Iron Spider Clan at Metal Valley. Also, we will see something that I am surprised was not in the series from the beginning. The thought came to me a couple of days ago, and I believe it will cement the idea that Earth and Mewmon- the planet that Mewni is on- would benefit better on an economical scale IF one can find a way to make it a reality. What is it… you'll just have to wait and see!

Plus, you will see what happened when the family and Mewni ladies first saw _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ 1990s movie. I looked up Higgs's info, and saw that she has no mentioned past. So… going to create one for her here! I hope you all don't mind.

And again, I wish to inform you that my friend Author **Data Seeker** is still looking for anyone to aid him in his own writing. PM him in order to find out what he needs help with.

On a final note, it is this. One of the Author reviewers going by the name of **Eccentricra** really gave me some encouragement, saying that my story here will be ranked as number one according to her or him. While I do not want to get a big head in any way, I do appreciate the compliments she put into her review. I really do hope that this story surpasses the cannon series in every way! I do wonder if anyone would do a comic series about this story here.

In any case, I just hope to do good by the Lord more than pleasing everyone. I know I cannot satisfy everyone, and I won't even try.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

While things were moving along on the planet Earth & the kingdom of Mewni… the gears of treachery and war were being turned in another part of the kingdom. At the moment, Meteora Butterfly was in a meeting with Silka who was the matriarch/leader of the Iron Spider Clan that resided in Metal Valley. Said area was located far west of Mewni Castle, a valley rich with metal minerals of various grades. Under normal circumstances, the valley would have been converted into a mining town where Mewni miners would have set up shops where the metal ore would be dug out and processed. Then refined until the ore was turned into useable working metal.

However… the valley had long since been inhabited by the Spider clan. The clan had once lived in the forests of Mewni many millennia ago, until they were forced out by the royal Mewnians who wielded magic & weaponry. Chief among the Mewnians that forced the spider monsters out was the Acacius family. The clan did retaliate back of course, seeing their breeding/nesting grounds turn into towns & castle enraging them to no end. Silka's ancestors were the ones to lead the attacks, and also were the ones that gave a unique curse to the Acacius family.

One of her ancestors going by the name of Venom Fang delivered a strong bite to the chest of patriarch of the Acacius clan… and said bite had potent venom but strong magical residue from the very air itself due to Butterfly's coming to the aid of their Mewnian allies had seeped into the wound. From there, the mixture of venom and wild magic created a kind of unique curse that passed from generation to generation. Any descendent of the Acacius family would be born with a spider bite wound on any part of their body, and no amount of Mewnian medicine would be able to heal it completely.

It was from that very curse that the Acacius family had to change their name to Spiderbite, which is still around today.

Centuries later, they allied with the _Monster King_ Globgor who had rallied them & other Monsters from around the land in an effort to defeat the royal family & save his own. However, the assault had failed when Globgor was captured and executed by the royal family. The Spider clan had then retreated further away to avoid the wrath of the powerful magical Mewnians, soon arriving at Metal Valley.

They started to make a life there, and gradually over the years their biology changed due to the environment they were in. Their bodies started to develop organic metal in various areas, which was ten times stronger than regular steel. It was due to this very factor that the Spider clan had re-named themselves the Iron Spider Clan. Their webbing also changed, having bits of metal ore in them that made cutting through the sticky webbing more difficult.

Now back to the present, Silka was talking with Meteora in the _Prime Web_ which was a large cave that housed the Elders and leader of the Iron Spider Clan. It was within the cave that had a massive web in it that could contain the other giant spiders like herself, that the matriarch was discussing plans with the 'rightful' ruler of Mewni.

She clicked with her mandibles, "So… how goes your training with Rasticore? And how many allies are with us now?". The immense Black Widow-like spider was normally patient with anyone and anything, but when it came to anything that could bring down the downfall of the Mewnians and the royal family… she became quite eager.

Meteora spoke, "It is going well. According to him, all I need to do is complete my manipulation of metal and my entire training will be finished. And that is why I am here, to start and end my training in controlling metal substances.". Silka nodded her head, as did the five Spider elders that were nearby. When they first met the half-Mewnian/half-Monster being, they were very unsure of her. However, once it was confirmed truly that she was the daughter of Globgor & that she demonstrated her soul-devouring power & elemental manipulation to them… they welcomed her into the fold and pledged allegiance to her and Rasticore.

Silka respected those that had power, and the one before her now certain possessed both it & enormous raw potential.

One of the Elder spiders spoke, "And what of the number of allies that we have? Is it sufficient for us to finally emerge and take back what is ours?". Like Silka, the Elders were quite eager to decimate the Mewnians. However, they did not have the power, strength or patience like their leader did. Thus they had to wait for her final approval in anything. The Elders were more or less councilors to her, but it was Silka that made the final decision.

Meteora shook her head and answered, "No, it is not. We have the allegiances of the Toxic Toad clan, the Copper Ant clan, the Voracious Vultures clan and of course the Septarian community clans. But sadly, we do not have the numbers yet to launch a full-scale assault on the kingdom.".

This disappointed the Elders and Silka very much. They had been hoping and waiting for the day when they could move forth and bring devastation and vengeance on the various Mewni kingdoms & their families. But now it seemed hopeless, especially after Toffee the Immortal was completely obliterated by Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.

The daughter of Eclipsa continued, "However, Rasticore is in the process of securing more alliances. He has gone over to Goldmine Hills to secure the services of Ratatusk the Third.". The large arachnids clicked their mandibles rapidly, showing that they knew about the black market dealer Mole Man. While his skills in finding magical objects, portals, rare items and jewels were top notch indeed, his most surprising ability was gathering information from even the most secure of sources.

A female Elder spider inquired, "And why would Sir Rasticore want to have the services of such a scoundrel?". They did deal with Ratatusk a few times in the past where he did deliver some goods to them… but always changed his prices to almost double the agreed amount every single time before an exchange was made.

The half-being answered, "Rasticore believes that Ratatusk can get some information on the one I believe is the bane of all of our existence… and I do NOT mean that accursed Star Butterfly! I believe you all know who I am talking about.".

This statement made Silka and all of the Spider clans click their mandibles quickly with hate and loathing, as they all started to remember the one being that seemed to be even high on their hit list above the Butterfly family… and that was Marco Diaz, the young man from Earth!

Since his three-year stay in Mewni, the young Diaz lad had been gaining the support of fellow Monsters around the realm. Minor clan and family affiliates yet, but still it was a blow to the ones that still despised the Mewnians. In addition, the lad had been gaining popularity among both Mewnians & minor Monsters that he helped due to cleaning up the messes that Star made with her friends.

Silka also remembered when last year, the boy from the non-magical dimension had actually found a CURE for the spider bite cure that her ancestor Venom Fang put on the Spiderbite family!

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Star Butterfly was in the Throne Room, talking to her mother Queen Moon. She had asked Star to go to the Spiderbite kingdom, to make a report on how the realm was doing & also to learn from the royal family there on how they took care of their land and people. The blonde princess asked if Tom and Pony Head could come with her, saying it would be cool for her friends to travel with her. She didn't mention Marco, who was outside in the Main Courtyard training in his martial arts._

_The blue-haired beauty thought a little on this, and concluded that it would not hurt for her daughter's friends to come. However, she was a bit perplexed on why she did not mention Marco. Come to think of it, she started to see that the Diaz lad had been spending more time with himself than going with Star unless it was under orders. Again, Moon's brain was trying to find out why this was so. However, time would not allow her to dwell upon it for the moment, and stated that she also take Marco along with her since he was her Knight._

_Star had a frown on her face, biting her tongue as if thinking… than she remembered that Marco was indeed her personal Knight! It seemed that now she was having trouble even remembering that Marco was even there at her home, and seeing Star just realize this also brought up warning bells in Queen Moon's brain._

_Once Star contacted her friends and inviting them to come with her to the Spiderbite Kingdom to check on the royal family there, they quickly came to her side and declared for them to go to the realm. She took out her __Dimensional Scissors__, cutting a hole into the air with their destination in mind. They soon leapt into it, heading directly into the Spiderbite Kingdom territory._

_However, in their haste they did forget one member of their group… Marco. Said lad had just came in at the moment the dimensional tear had closed up, knowing that he was once again left behind… again._

_He had just finished practicing his katas, had built up a sweat from practicing his martial arts moves. He had trained for two hours straight, making sure to keep himself in shape. The Main Courtyard had been deserted, so he trained in peace which was rare since many other knights often teased and belittled him for practicing an Earth fighting style that required just the body to fight instead of a weapon like a 'true knight' would do._

_The lad thought he was practicing all alone, but he was wrong. He did a little audience that was watching from a distance in various spots all over the rectangular Courtyard. It was Higgs who was concealed behind an archway, Kelly from behind some thick hedge bushes as she used her camouflage hair to conceal most of her body, Hekapoo from the above on a rampart & finally Eclipsa as she was watching from a balcony near her quarters._

_The ladies had been watching the young man the entire time he started his katas, blushes on their faces as he was shirtless for his daily practices. Also that he wore only his pants and no shoes. The imaginations of the ladies ran rampant & also into the adult section, grins on the faces of Hekapoo and Eclipsa as their thoughts strayed towards more… ahem, risqué area of imagination._

_Once he was done with his exercises, he took a towel from nearby and wiped himself clean of the layer of sweat he had developed. It was then that he was approached by a messenger of the royal family, who said that Queen Moon was ordering him to accompany Star to the Spiderbite Kingdom. He was also giving a summary on why said princess was going there, which made sense to the young man from Earth._

_Sighing, he thanked the messenger and left the area to go bathe first so he could get cleaned up. Once he was fresh and clean from his bath, he put on his knight clothing which he had modified himself._

_Marco believed in mobility rather than just mere defense, so he had to change the armor & clothing himself since the blacksmiths of the realm did not have the skills to really put in his modifications. It took some time, many trials and mistakes… but he soon found the perfect modifications that allowed for him to move freely without being hindered by the weight. Again, many knights laughed at seeing the Earth boy's sense of fashion and design. Higgs was included in this, but her teasing stopped when she saw Marco in action for the first time with his modified knight outfit on. It had performed well, being able to protect the lad while also making sure it did not hinder his movements too much._

_Once his outfit was on, he went to Star's room to inform her that he was ready… only to just see the dimensional tear close up. He sighed and stated, "Sometimes I even wonder bother even going with her if she just completely forgets to call for me. Oh well… I made a promise to her and her folks to be there for her, and so I will follow through."._

_The young lad used his __Dimensional Scissors__ to cut a hole into space & time, sighing before going into it._

_Marco soon found himself in front of Spiderbite Castle, which not immense or majestic like the Butterfly family's castle, was still impressive to see. He was about to go inside and see if Star was there… but he got his answer when she heard a whoop of joy on his right. He looked in said direction to see Star with Tom and Lilacia, the trio running around the town as they looked for anything to have fun. The citizens were glad to see the potent princess powerhouse in their neighborhood, but also a bit wary since they had heard of the devastation she & her two friends made whenever they were together._

_The young Diaz lad sighed and said to himself, "Well, can't say I'm surprised that Star is shrinking on her duties and ignoring Queen Moon's orders… again. Sigh… well, might as well go into the castle and look in on the royal family. Maybe even see Penelope again.". He and the princess had become friends some time ago after the Princess Turdina fiasco. While Penelope was very grateful for his sacrifice and bravery to make sure that all princesses were to be individuals, she also was more grateful that Marco really dropped the princess alter-ego for good. Penelope liked him more as himself than as a cross-dressing princess._

_When he passed over the drawbridge that laid down over the moat, he waved hello to the guards as he walked into the castle. Passing through some corridors, he made it to the Throne Room where King Justus & his lovely wife Queen Isadora was sitting at. The king had a swelling spider bite mark on the right side of his temple, his wife having a similar one on her left temple though it was smaller than her husband's._

_The duo recognized him with King Justus saying, "Ah, Sir Marco Diaz of the Butterfly Knights! Welcome to our kingdom! I hope your travel here was safe."._

_The lad bowed to one knee to the royals, having been taught some etiquette by both Moon & Eclipsa. He answered, "Hello there your Majesties, King Justus and Queen Isadora. It is good to see you, and yes the travel here was good.". He learned that even though dimension hopping cut down on travel time drastically, something could always occur in the space between dimensions, so it was always a risk. Hekapoo had told him that some time ago, and not to take dimension-hopping lightly or for granted._

_That is why most of the times he prefers to walk or travel to other places the old-fashioned way, using only the scissors when it was absolutely in an emergency or there was little choice in the matter._

_He rose up from his kneeling position, Queen Isadora looking this way and that. She inquired, "Sir Marco, is Princess Star Butterfly with you? Queen Moon called and said that she would come along with you. Where is she?"._

* * *

_Marco had a resigned look as he answered her, "I am sorry, your Highness. Star… saw fit to travel ahead while I was getting myself ready. She left with Tom and Princess Pony Head, and when I arrived they were running about the town looking for some fun to do.". He opted for truthfulness here, long ago seeing that any kind of excuse or cover-up for Star only led to disaster later on down the road._

_The king and queen winced, knowing full well the reputation the trio had at the moment. They had heard reports on how the trio of troublemakers & adventure-addicts would go to great lengths just to get in a thrill or to go off on 'adventures' that were no more than mere excursions that quickly blew up to great proportions._

_King Justus palmed his face and stated, "Oh dear… it seems that I need to check to make sure that the royal treasury has enough to pay for any damages they have brought so far. And also to send some guards to keep an eye on them.". He looked to a couple of guards that were by the doorway, telling them to go and follow his instructions. The two armored men nodded before leaving the Throne Room quickly._

_Queen Isadora sighed herself and said, "So much for the lessons…"._

_Marco put in, "Your Highness, this day may not be a total loss. I still have much to learn about Mewni here so… how about I take the lessons in Star's place?". Now this surprised the royal couple very much, and it was evident on their faces._

_King Justus inquired, "Are you sure about this Sir Marco? I mean, we could reschedule the lessons for Star and…"._

_The man from Earth held up his hand to stop the king's words and remarked, "With all due respect sir… I doubt that Star would sit still for any lessons. She… She feels that her time should be more spent on physical endeavors rather than mental ones.". It was his polite way of saying that Princess Butterfly would rather go on adventures that were exciting rather than stay to learn how to run a kingdom._

_Marco put in, "Also, Queen Moon did want a report to be taken. But she failed to mention from whom so… it seems I am up for the challenge. Also, it would be good to see how you handle your kingdom. From what I can see, it's handled in a different way than how things are done in Butterfly territory."._

_The king was still skeptical, but he was impressed on how the Earth man was willing to take the burden of the responsibility that was supposed to be given to Star. He asked one more time, "Are you sure, Sir Marco?"._

_The young man nodded his head with resolve, again getting the respect of the royal family. Queen Isadora smiled warmly, rising up and saying, "Than come, Sir Marco. I believe we have a lot to teach and show you."._

_The rest of the day passed on with Marco now learning what Star herself was sent there to do. He was shown around the kingdom and the village that the castle was connected to, going to spots around the town while managing to just miss Star and her two companions going around to get into some kind of mischievous action with the Spiderbite guards tailing them. One would say this was out of a classic cartoon; where the royals and Marco passed the crazy trio without even knowing it._

_There was also another thing that Marco was aware of, yet perplexed at the same time. He was being greeted warmly by almost every citizen that passed by him; children went up to him and said hello with wide smiles on, young and mature adults waved to him with warm looks on their faces… and the ladies, they all blushed brightly and giggled at him before running away as he waved to them._

_He was confused on why they were giving him the warm welcome, the young man not truly knowing how much of an impact he had made not just in the Spiderbite kingdom but over most of the land. The king and queen looked at the young knight, expecting to see a smiling young man who was enjoying the praise. But they were confused when they saw Marco looking perplexed. The duo were wondering on why the knight was looking lost rather than soaking in the warm welcome. They would make a mental note to ask Queen Moon in the future about it._

_The young knight saw that while the kingdom was certainly different than the one in Butterfly such as size and structure, but he saw that it was more efficiently run. In addition, the citizens were also taught in some form of self-defense such as using daggers & other objects that could be considered weapons when used properly._

_After receiving a tour of the town, they took Marco to the fields to show him the crops they raised. While corn was still a major produce commodity in Mewni, it seemed that the Spiderbite realm grew tomatoes and squash along with it. In Marco's view, it was good to see variety like this. In fact, the Spiderbite family seemed to be a bit more well-rounded off than the Butterflies in terms of crops and business._

_Once he wrote down a very positive report on the farming and business areas of the realm, he was escorted back to the castle. When he made it to the small but well-maintained courtyard, he was soon greeted by a very energetic Penelope Spiderbite. She had come down to the ground floor of the castle to see if she could get a snack, heard her parents talking with someone… and turned to see that it was Sir Marco himself!_

_The princess had a wide smile on her face as she ran towards him, shouting his name and getting the attention of her parents and the knight. Marco offered a small but true smile as he saw her running, the brunette beauty launching herself a little to hug her hero. He braced himself and took the living missile that was Penelope, the father and mother glad to see a smile on Marco's face even if it was a small one._

_Penelope giggled as she hugged Marco a little tighter before releasing him and asking, "Sir Marco! It's so good to see you again! But wait, if you're here… where is Star? Isn't she with you?". They all saw the knight's face smile vanishing almost instantly as he took a neutral expression._

_He answered, "Sorry Princess Penelope, but Star… sadly she had some other engagements that is taking her time. I am here as her substitute to learn more about your home with your father and mother being my escorts. I have been seeing your kingdom almost all morning and most of the afternoon."._

_The princess turned to her folks and exclaimed, "Mom! Dad! You could have told me that Marco would be coming here! I would have loved to shown him the kingdom!"._

_King Justus chuckled nervously and replied, "Sorry pumpkin, but it just came up at last minute to be honest. Also, we were told that you were busy trying to deal with them… ahem… problem of ours.". He pointed to his spider bite wound, gesturing to the curse that sadly stuck with the family for many generations._

_Penelope's face fell as well as she put in, "Sigh… it's okay, Dad. And also sadly… no such luck. I have tried every kind of medicine and healing spell there is, but this darn bite wound just won't go!"._

_Marco looked to Queen Isadora, asking for confirmation on what was going on. The mature beauty explained to the young man from Earth about the curse that had been passed down from generation to generation, and the sharpness of the Diaz mind kicked into place. He looked to her and asked, "And… you sure that the curse is clear that the wound cannot be fixed by any kind of medicine made IN Mewni, right?"._

_Queen Isadora answered, "Yes, that is clear. But Marco, what is…?"._

_He interrupted her by saying, "I think I may know how to help you folks out with your spider bite problem. Hold on! I'll be right back.". He used his scissors once more to open a portal, this time towards his home realm of Earth. The Spiderbite family looked at the now empty space where Marco had just been at, looking at each other in puzzlement on what the young man had in mind._

* * *

_They went back to the Throne Room and waited for half an hour, and that is when Marco returned back to the family. In his hands was a large ceramic bowl with the top wrapped tightly in plastic. He said to them, "Sorry if it took a bit long, but I had to make sure I made enough for everyone."._

_Penelope and her folks were a bit startled to see the knight return, the trio looking down to see a white substance of sort through the clear plastic wrapping. The princess asked, "Sir Marco, what is that… white goo you hold? And what is it covering it?"._

_The knight of the Butterfly family answered, "To your first question, it's a homemade remedy that my mother and grandparents taught me when I was little. It's a medicine that is supposed to heal spider bites. And to the second, its clear plastic wrapping that is used for many things."._

_King Justus spoke, "A homemade remedy? I didn't know that you knew medicine, Sir Marco.". The young Diaz lad explained that during his childhood, he learned all kinds of medicines and herbal remedies from his mother and her parents. This was during his phase as a 'Safe Kid', some time after the incident with Jenna and the slaver traders whom he protected her from._

_Queen Isadora stated, "That is kind of you Marco, but no medicine or magic spell in Mewni can…"._

_Marco released the wrapping and interrupted her yet again but with respect as always. He replied, "You said the curse of the spider bite makes it so that no medicine made IN Mewni can cure it, right? Well, this was made on Earth with Earth ingredients. I believe that this will be more effective. I hope it does at least.". The royal family was stunned/surprised that the young man had figured out a way through the curse using an ingenious loophole!_

_He gestured for Princess Penelope to come down, the young lady slowly going off her throne between her parents and walking down the steps to Sir Marco. Said knight asked for her trust, which she nodded and he applied a necessary amount of the white substance on her affliction. Penelope shivered a bit as the substance felt cool on her bite._

_And then… something happened!_

_The bite actually started to get smaller, slow and steady for sure! The king and queen, plus the princess and knight, were all stunned to see this. Marco believed that the remedy would work, but not to such a quick degree. The welt on the right side face of the princess shrunk until… it was gone! It was gone completely! The white substance was also gone too, having been absorbed by the skin which did its duty against the affliction!_

_Penelope was very much stunned silly as she felt the spot on her face where the bite was, not feeling anything on it at all. She looked to her secret crush in awe, than back to her parents who got off their own thrones & walking down to their precious treasure. They both inspected the area, and truly the welt was all gone! Not even a tiny bump was left!_

_The royals looked at each other in shock, than to Marco who had a warm smile on his face. He held out the bowl and said, "Just take a small, necessary amount and apply it to the bite. To be honest, the remedy isn't supposed to work that fast. But I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."._

_The king was first, dipping his hand in the white creation which felt cool on his fingers. He applied the remedy on his wife first, just the right amount on the welt… and just like with their daughter, the bite was slowly shrinking and fading! The queen soon did the same to her husband, applying the remedy which again got the same results. Soon… the curse of the spider bite was gone from them!_

_The moment that the bites were gone, they heard the sound of breaking glass and a loud hiss following it. The humans in the rooms were perplexed by the odd combination of sound, but what they didn't know was that it was a sign that the curse was now broken completely! No longer would the Spiderbite family be cursed to endure an affliction like so anymore!_

_Marco was glad to be of service to the royals, especially one who was a true friend. May not be close to him like best friend, but at least Penelope was a true friend. Said princess went to Marco and hugged him tight, tears down her eyes as she whispered, "Thank you… just… thank you so much Sir Marco…"._

_Said lad smile stayed on, a soft one as he patted her head. Said gesture made the young lady squeeze him a bit tighter. Marco gave the bowl to the king, who took it as if it were a priceless treasure. Which in the case of their family, it really was. The knight soon properly hugged Penelope and instructed to King Justus, "Make sure to apply the medicine to any kin you have that has the curse. I believe the remaining contents should be enough for everyone in your family. If not, I can make some more later on."._

_The ruler of the land nodded his head, calling for an aide. A young woman wearing the insignia of the royal family came to their side quickly, King Justus handing the bowl to her and saying, "Put this in the Royal Master Bedroom. Do not let it drop in any way!". Said aide nodded, looking a bit stunned to see her ruler without the welt mark now. She regained her wits and bowed before leaving to go to Justus & Isadora's personal bedchamber to put the bowl in._

_Queen Isadora looked to Marco with tears of happiness in her eyes and stated, "Sir Marco… you have done the impossible! You have broken a curse that has inflicted the family for many generations! You have relieved us from having to endure the cursed mark of the spider. And for that, we are eternally grateful to you.". The king and queen than did a little bow to him, which honestly made Marco a bit nervous and humbled at the same time. Penelope hugged him a bit tighter before releasing him, looking at his face with tears of gratitude and relief present in them. She also bowed, or in the case as both she and the queen were women, curtsied to him._

_He replied, "It was no problem, your Majesties."._

* * *

_King Justus put in, "It is a very big deal to us, my boy! You solved and cured a problem that not even Butterfly magic could undo, and with a simple solution from your world! Sir Marco, please! Anything you ask now will be given to you as a token of our thanks for what you have done.". Now this was serious, at least for Marco. In his past two years of being with Star, cleaning up her messes and 'adventures' he had gotten minor rewards and such from others for his deeds. But nothing quite big like this, a personal reward from royalty! While Queen Moon Butterfly and King River had been kind to Marco, he hadn't gotten a token like this from them._

_The young man looked to the royals, seeing the kind faces of the Spiderbite family… and also seeing a hopeful look on the face of Penelope, which confused him. He was still dense as ever when it did come to the fair & opposite sex, but sadly also left numb & hurt thanks to Star's actions. Penelope had been one of the many minor princesses scattered throughout the land that had a crush on Marco. The various females of the royal kind thought Marco as quite a catch; coming from the non-magical realm of Earth, utilizing a fighting style that was quite unheard of even among warriors of their species/kind & also a true negotiator when it came to fixing Star's escapades._

_For Penelope, this was her chance to gain what was considered untouchable. It had been a clear rule by royals among the realm that knights belonging to other princesses were off-limits, but should the knight himself choose to be released from service or said service is transferred to another woman who is already married to another man… than it was fair game and all bets were off concerning the knight!_

_Marco thought on it, wondering what he could ask for from the royal family. He knew that kings and queens in Mewni would not simply let go of a favor or debt until it was paid in full. He was about to say something when he heard a sound coming from outside, going to the window to the side… and saw Star hugging Tom close to her as Lilacia was using her magic to push a cart they were in rapidly. The three were now zooming rapidly through the streets of the town, narrowly missing stands and people as the citizens leapt out of the way of the trio._

_As Marco saw this, he felt his heart clench once more. It was the Blood Moon Curse that was activating once more, the backlash of the magic Star used to banish the pain… and having it enter the Diaz lad once again._

_The Spiderbite family looked concerned at the knight, who stood up straight and sighed. He spoke without looking to them, "I believe I know what I would like, your Highnesses.". His voice was firm and sure, making the royals wonder what it was that the Earth would ask of them._

_He turned and faced the king, queen and princess and said, "My request is this… help your daughter be the ruler that her kingdom needs.". Now this stunned the royals, especially Penelope as she was confused & perplexed very much like her folks were._

_Queen Isadora inquired, "Marco… that is a most unusual request. Tell us please… why make it?"._

_He answered, "While I am Star's knight and do support her… I also see that she is sliding down. She never takes any lessons other than magic lessons seriously, she likes to go off to seek thrills and adventure rather than look into her own kingdom's affairs… and also she likes to put her own needs in front of her rather than for her people and land."._

_Penelope and her parents were stunned to hear this coming from the lips of the dedicated knight… yet they could not refute his words. Even the princess could see that her blonde friend loved to make mischief, seek thrills and practice magic rather than take the time to look into her own kingdom. There were two factions of royal ladies now in the land of Mewni; one half loves to put their individuality before others & use them as an excuse to do what they do which is to have fun. The other half are princesses who love their personalities and unique qualities, but also know when to buckle down and serve the people & take care of their land._

_Thankfully, Penelope was in the second group. While she loved having a bit more freedom and herself as an individual to a certain degree, even her parents were teaching her on what was expected of a true royal._

_Marco looked to the princess, walking towards her that made the young lady blush immensely. In her mind, she could drown herself in Marco's eyes and never mind it at all. He took her hands in his and said, "Penelope, you are one of the few true good friends I have here in Mewni. And… I would hate to see you slide down and be less on who you were meant to be."._

_The princess asked, "And who do you think I am meant to be, Sir Marco?"._

_The young Diaz man answered with utmost conviction, "I believe you were meant to be an exceptional leader for your people, to be a ruler who is just, compassionate and firm. One who knows that a real princess… a real royal one serves the needs of the people. To be a ruler who is as beautiful and strong inside as well as outside."._

_This caused the young woman to blush greatly, her heart rate increasing. Marco found the look on her cute, but that was it. The backlash of pain from earlier remained. In addition… he felt that another lady other than Star was still out there, one that could truly complete his soul & mend his heart._

_Marco than asked, "Besides… do you want up to wind up like Star?". At the very precise moment he said that, said princess along with prince of Underworld & princess of the Cloud Kingdom flew by one of the windows as they yelled in delight of the ride they were still taking before gravity got a hold of them and brought them back down hard… on a cart that was full of tomatoes._

_The group looked down, seeing the royal ones laughing in a carefree manner as the owner of the cart & vegetables was throwing a tantrum at his produce being destroyed. Star laughed with Tom while Ponyhead tried to just wave the vendor off, saying it was nothing to get worked up about. Little did she know that the vendor had been counting on his harvest to bring in some gold to help his family with repairs to their home's roof._

_Marco sighed and checked his pants pocket, finding some leftover gold coins that were still in there after his latest task with Star three days ago. He said to himself, "Well, hopefully these will cover parts of the damage and payment to the vendor…"._

_Penelope, Justus and Isadora now realized that Marco was correct in making the request. And the princess winced at the thought of becoming someone like Star Butterfly. The king went to Marco and said, "We will honor your request, Sir Marco. And here…". He went to him and gave to him a small bag from his pocket, the young man opening it up to see that it had a small quantity of well-cut emeralds and rubies! Justus stated that it could be used to aid the vendor more. Marco thanked him, then turned to see Star using her scissors once more to open a rift. She rushed inside it with Tom and Ponyhead following, apparently going off to find more 'adventures' to do._

_The Diaz lad sighed and stated, "It seems my trip here is over. I need to follow her and make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble.". He turned to the royals and thanked them for the tour and experience, saying that he had what he needed to give a full report to Queen Moon._

* * *

_Queen Isadora went over and hugged the young man, who was surprised but accepted the motherly embrace. She than looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you once again for all that you've done, Sir Marco. There are not many left in this world like you, and I hope the best for you.". The young man from Earth smiled warmly and said his thanks, giving her another hug before she broke from the embrace._

_The king went over to him and the two shook hands firmly. Justus stated, "If there is anything else you need son, just let us know please.". Marco answered that he would keep it in mind, but also to not take his gratitude in any kind of negative advantage. Again, the royals were surprised by the maturity coming from the young man but in a pleasant way._

_Once King Justus released his grip on the knight, he turned to Princess Penelope. Said young lady had a watery smile on her face, just so glad to be rid of her cursed affliction but also that Marco saw much potential within her & wanted her to reach said potential. To not waste it or lower her standards, for herself or for others. He bowed to her… but she surprised him by embracing him and nuzzling her head into his chest area. This again stunned the young man, but he smiled softly and returned the embrace and by rubbing her soft brunette hair._

_She whispered, "Thank you Marco… just thank you for what you have done.". She truly wanted to say more to him… much more! But she felt that now was not the time, and also sadly there was still the fact that he was still Star's knight._

_Said knight smiled and broke the embrace a little to look at her in the eyes and spoke, "You're welcome, Princess Penelope. I just hope that do become the leader the kingdom needs, that your people need. And also, I believe you will find Mr. Right soon that will help you become even better.". She promised that she would do her best… but said to herself internally that she did find Mr. Right who was right in front of her._

_Marco said that he would keep in touch with letters and such, making the princess smile more along with her royal parents. They never really approved of other princes that came to court their daughter, but it seemed that Marco was an exceptional young man. And now after this, were hoping that he would be free from the Butterflies and that he would come to them… or more specifically, to their daughter._

_The young man from Earth also requested that they do not tell the Butterfly family about Star ditching the lessons & that he had taken her place to learn them. Seeing their confused faces, he explained to them that as a knight, he was expected to be there for Star and keep her out of trouble. In addition, he also told them that her floating female friend & boyfriend would give him a hard time if he did get her in any kind of trouble that would cause her to not go out with them._

_What Marco did not know was that Star herself had twisted the words her mother had told him. Queen Moon had instructed the Diaz lad that as a knight, his responsibility was to make sure that Star was kept safe. No more and no less. However, Star had managed to twist the words of her mother around in a way that she basically told the young man to make sure she never got in trouble with her parents._

_So again, it seemed that Marco was between a rock and a hard place in more ways than one. He was bound by honor as a knight to uphold the orders spoken by the royal Butterfly family, and also forced to endure protecting Star from ANY form of punishment that would lead her friends to enact humiliating/painful retribution on him._

_King Justus was like the meaning of his name, he did not like to hear of such an injustice being done in such a manner. But he did honor Marco's wishes, on the grounds though that if the time came for them to tell the Butterflies on what really occurred, they would do so. Marco accepted it, knowing that it was the best he was going to get._

_Marco than looked to the king and queen and stated, "Well, I guess I better be off. I'll give the vendor the necessary money and go after Star. I'll see you all later, I hope.". He then started to walk out of the Throne Room, going through the doors before disappearing down the hallway._

_King Justus looked to his wife and said, "I will write a letter telling King River and Queen Moon that we will be busy for a while in training our daughter to be the next ruler. I believe that in a year or so, we'll visit him and show him what Marco did for us. Hopefully that will help the lad in any possible way.". Queen Isadora agreed with this decision, as did Penelope._

_Marco the Mighty believed in her & she was going to train hard to make sure that his faith in her ability was not misguided._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

Silka had learned of everything thanks to some spy spiders that she had planted in various areas of the kingdom. Her spies were Iron Spiders that looked like common household spiders, unless one would check their underbellies to see the organic metal on them. They gathered information they saw from the town and castle, giving it to her on a monthly basis. And when she was given the report on what occurred… she was livid! And when the Elders was given the report, they too shared the emotion.

The elderly spiders had wanted to take the entire clan and invade the kingdom of Spiderbite, to overrun it and decimate it! However, Silka was the one who stalled said plans. The entire Iron Spider clan members were agitated to a great degree that their own leader would not want to go forth and get revenge for the accidental curse put on the royal Mewnians that was now broken.

Silka had explained to them all in a very cold, edged voice that was like the steel that covered her, "I will NOT repeat the mistakes of those who defied the Mewnian scum by rushing recklessly into a fight when the family can simply call in for aid, and those allied with the Spiderbite family will make sure that our numbers dwindle! So I will NOT rush in like a fool, but wait patiently for the right moment to strike. Am. I. Clear?". Her voice cut through their anger like a very sharp sword, causing the Elders and the rest of the clan to settle.

At least that their desire for revenge would be simmering now instead of exploding. And the simmering had only grown stronger as the months passed.

Back to the present, Silka looked Meteora and hissed, "Why does Rasticore want Ratatusk to get information concerning that pest of Earth meat!?". For the leader of the clan, she would like nothing more than to devour Marco entirely and use his head as a new decor for her web.

The daughter of Eclipsa and Globgor answered, "He believes that the current information is old, and that is not good. We need as much fresh Intel on him and the royals before any kind of big moves are made. Once new Intel on our enemies comes in and is accurate, we will also wait for something interesting that has come up that even has Rasticore very nervous.".

One of the male Elders spoke, "What is it now that has arisen that makes even the great bounty hunter all nervous?!". They were getting tired of waiting and wanted to strike at their enemies, and the only thing holding them back was Silka who now looked intrigued at what Meteora stated.

Said royal half-one answered, "It appears that something called the Destroian Empire has come into our dimension, and he is going to try and get an audience with their leader Lord Destryuk.".

After those words were spoken, the entire leaders and Silka in the _Prime Web_ were deathly silent. Meteora was stunned to see the normally chattery arachnids now very still and quiet, their eyes widened to the point like they were going to pop out of their heads. A female Elder spoke softly but in a combination of serious/bewildered tone, "Destroian Empire… are you sure it is truly… the Destroian Empire?".

Meteora was smirking now, as it seemed that the Iron Spider clan leaders knew of them as well. She replied, "Rasticore told me on how he met them long ago, and that they gave him a special band that had just activated recently that informed him of the empire now back in their dimension.".

Silka spoke in the same tone, "This… this changes everything. Even our kind knows of the Destroians and their Empire, though information on them is sketchy at best. But even so, the ancient writings of our clan and those in the Monster realm have made it clear that their powers make the High Magic Council and the magic the Butterflies possess look like an extreme joke. If Rasticore can secure an alliance with them…".

The half-one remarked, "He will try, but even he is going to tread carefully when it comes to them. He doesn't want to get on their bad side at all.". The entire group nodded their heads, clicking their mandibles once more. Reckless, they were. But to risk the wrath of such an empire? Even they were not THAT stupid. Meteora also stated that most likely Rasticore would want her to be more prepared to show Lord Destryuk that she was capable & had the power to gain their attention.

The leader of the entire clan spoke, "I believe that you need to rest up here in our home. For tomorrow, your training in manipulating metal will commence… and now that we have learned that the Destroian Empire is back in our dimension, we will intensify your training greatly! We have one shot… ONE shot in gaining the favor of their leader, and we shall not waste it.".

Meteora nodded, knowing that now things were going to get intense for her. And she actually liked that, for nothing gave her so much of a thrill as a real challenge that tested her mind & body! Of course, another thrill for her was dreaming about the day she would reclaim her mother… and send the royal Mewnians & Marco Diaz to their deaths.

* * *

~On Earth~

While Meteora had been conversing with the Iron Spider clan, things were getting more interesting at the Diaz household. It was now 6:15 p.m., Rafael and Angie were in the kitchen with Hekapoo and Janna putting some groceries away while Jackie was watching more _TaleSpin_ cartoon episodes with Mariposa in the living room. The group were now waiting for Kelly, Higgs and Eclipsa to come. Angie had been called by Chantel a couple hours ago, saying she and her friends would be giving the Mewni trio a tour of sort at **Echo Creek Mall**. The mother of Marco replied that it was fine, just so that her son's friends were brought back before 6:30 p.m.

The family had come back home to rest and relax for a while, waking up around 5:30 p.m. refreshed and re-energized. Rafael suggested to his wife to go grocery shopping, to stock up since they would be hosting most of the Mewni women for some time. Hekapoo had emerged back from her dimension in usual style & flair, telling the parents of her crush that everything was settled now in her home and with the High Magic Council. Just as she showed up, so did Janna and Jackie.

The surfing/skating beauty stated that she was all set up as well to go with Marco when the time came, Janna saying the same thing. Miss Thomas also put forth that she did feed Nachos up at the _Rissing Hacienda_, saying that it was cool to see the hybrid dragon-motorcycle who sniffed her a little before accepting her as a friend. To top it off, she did meet the spirit Rissing family!

Jackie had explained to them, "When the family saw me, they didn't attack or look anything menacing. They kinda… I don't know how to describe it, but they stared hard at me. As if looking into my very soul. After a moment or two, they allowed me to be at their estate before the husband and wife told me to NOT break anything in their home.". This has surprised the Diaz's, but not Hekapoo or Janna since they had seen their fair share of the supernatural.

After settling down, Angie asked the girls if they could babysit Mariposa while she and Rafael went to **Creek Grocery Corner** to get some groceries. Jackie offered to stay and watch the little blessing while Janna wanted to come with the parents. Surprisingly, Hekapoo wanted to come with the adults as well, wanting to see how the Earthlings did shopping.

So when the adult Diaz members left with Janna and Hekapoo, the Earthlings were about to learn something interesting from the dimensional beauty.

At the store, Hekapoo was a bit disappointed that it was not large as **Quest Buy**. And it seemed to be more peaceful rather than active like she was used to. In addition, she had gained some glances from the patrons within the store. Some of them puzzled and perplexed on seeing someone like her… others, specifically the males, very much liking to seeing a woman that had some very delicious curves on her!

However… she changed her tune quick when the family went to the areas that sold vegetables and fruit. She was wide-eyed at seeing the plums and peaches, taking one of them and examining it before looking to the family & asking how was it that they had so much of a rare item.

This confused Angie, Rafael and Janna very much since peaches and plums were not exactly rare to them. The plump & curvy beauty told them, "Oh, right. You don't know. Well, in Mewni fruits like these are considered EXTREMELY rare! They grow only in very specific places around the area, and that number of areas is short. They are valued not just for their taste but also for medicinal purposes! And also for powerful spells and potions! Even in my jaunts all around the multiple dimensions, fruits like these are very rare! In Mewni, one would pay very handsomely for just a small bag of them!".

Now this surprised the trio greatly, more so when Hekapoo got more excited at seeing certain vegetables like spinach, avocado and even cauliflower!

As they continued to shop around more, the parents and Janna discovered that certain spices & herbs such as ginger, nutmeg, saffron, mint and more were also considered very valuable in Mewni & some other dimensional worlds. In fact, Hekapoo commented that some were worth a king's ransom! So it would seem that while Earth had certain fruits/vegetables/spices/herbs that were considered very common, in Mewni said objects were very rare and worth much. Janna & Hekapoo's brains were working fast, wondering if it was possible to form some kind of trade partnership of some sort with Mewni! Of course, they kept it to themselves for now.

They knew that going full tilt on this without learning more would only result in disaster & possibly interfere with Marco's training trip. So they kept the crucial tidbit to themselves and would work on it later on when they could.

Once the parents had gathered all they needed in their grocery cart, they went over to the cashier to pay for their purchases. They also managed to get for Hekapoo some fruits and herbs for her to both examine and devour. The dimensional beauty also saw how money was used on Earth and exchanged, curious about the monetary system. She made a mental note to look up the currency that was used on the planet… and was she ever going to be surprised when she found out more about the various banking system used all over the world!

* * *

Now that they were back home and putting up the various items, Angie showing Hekapoo where each item went such as the refrigerator/freezer or the pantry. Jackie was with a very excited Mariposa as they watched the episode For Whom The Bell Klangs- Part 2 on the TV, the little sister of Marco very much enamored with the classic cartoon series.

The surfer/skater looked to Hekapoo and asked, "Say Hekapoo, have you been to any places that revolve around sound?".

The curvy cutie thought on it for a moment, recalling all of the places that she had been in the multiple dimensions that were all liked to the one universe they were in, than answered, "I have been to many different places Jackie, but I don't believe I have been to a place that revolves around sound. Why do you ask?".

Mariposa pointed to the screen excitedly where it showed the villain it known as Thadeos E. Klang, or simply known as Klang, using three bells to uncover the lost city of Tinabula. Jackie ruffled the hair of the little one playfully, looking back to her friend/rival and answering, "It's mostly due to that. In the episode here, the city is called Tinabula and according to the heroine Katie Dodd, the place was built upon sound, harmonics, music notes & stuff like that. Look.". She pointed to the TV, where the foxy beauty known as Katie took a spear from one of the minions of Klang and struck one of the metal spike pillars that barred the entrance to the city hidden in the desert. Said spike had engravings/etchings of a lost language, and lowered when it was struck.

Hekapoo's eyes widened slightly as she finished putting some strawberry jam in the refrigerator, going into the living room for a closer look. She said to Jackie, "Wow! Now that is impressive. A whole civilization built on sound entirely… now that is new, even for me!". She had to admit that the Earthlings also had impressive imaginations if they could come up with something like this. The three ladies also laughed when one of the minions tried to open up a chamber that was the Weapon's Center with a B-note pitch… only to get flattened by a falling rock which was a trigger if you got the note wrong.

B-flat, if one would get the meaning.

Once everything was put up, Rafael asked as he picked up his cell phone, "So, what should we order for Double Movie Night? I'm thinking of **Pizza Hut**! How about you, honey?".

Angie thought a little bit as she put up the milk, the very last item that was purchased and answered, "Its good, but what about **Dominos** or **Little Caesars**? They have some good deals this time around.". Janna saw the puzzled look on Hekapoo's face, explaining to her that those were the names of food places that made & served pizzas.

The two adults were wondering on which place to order delivery from… when the door burst open and coming in was Eclipsa, Higgs and Kelly all carrying bags that had labels of various stores on them! The three looked very much ecstatic… and following them were exhausted Andrea, Chantel and Megan. The three looked like they had gone through a mini-marathon of sort, the group surprised by the outburst and also perplexed on how the three Mewnian women were acting at the moment. Especially Higgs.

Janna went to the group, seeing Eclipsa and the others putting their bags on the couch before going to the former cheerleaders. She smirked slightly and asked, "Let me guess… a mall crawl for the ages, right?".

Andrea answered, "You have… no… idea… oh boy…". She and her friend had done their fair share and time in the mall, but this seemed to top them all with the Mewni ladies.

Chantel put in as she slumped in one of the chairs, "We took them to the mall so they could get some clothing for here & for the trip. When they saw it, they were amazed on how small it was & also that there was no giant pets or battles taking place. Apparently, the one they have been to called **Quest Buy**… really dangerous place to shop at if you're totally new to it.".

Megan added, "They also never seen so many shops in one place. I mean, according to Higgs, this **Quest Buy** has everything in one place but no shops. So they were impressed to see so many different shops like **Hot Topic**, **Spencers**, **Foot Locker** and **Victoria's Secret** there.". She had blushed immensely at the last store she just mentioned.

Janna saw this, than looked back to see that one of the bags that Eclipsa had put at the label of the store on it. She turned her attention back to Megan, both she and Chantel blushing as she inquired, "Let me guess… Eclipsa was curious about that place and wanted to know what the 'secret' was, right?". They both nodded, and it was Megan that put in that apparently the _Queen of Darkness_ enjoyed the secret of Victoria on how to catch a man's eye. And surprisingly to Janna, Higgs and Kelly also went there as well!

They had gone to various stores all over the place, though Kelly was a bit sad that they did not have a weapons area. Andrea had to explain to her that weapons were not permitted in a mall, that only security & police could enter a mall with one as long as they were extensively trained to use one.

They also had to pull away Eclipsa from a **California Chocolate Factory** store that was in the mall as well, the purple-wearing mature beauty almost going into a state of shock at seeing a store whose sole purpose was making chocolatey sweets of various kinds. Chantel had paid for a small chocolate bar there and when Eclipsa put it into her mouth… she felt like she entered Heaven itself. She was about to throw herself into the various baked goodies to try them out, but the former cheerleaders & their Mewnian friends had to drag her out of the store by force! And let it be known that Eclipsa was QUITE strong physically despite how she looked.

It would soon be revealed on YouTube thanks to some passbyers that took camera shots with their phones on how the _Queen of Darkness_ lost almost all composure at the store.

Each of the ladies credit cards were used there, a large total amount spent shown but not completely overboard. The ladies would have to work in a bit of overtime at their jobs to make up for what was spent.

Andrea looked to Mr. & Mrs. Diaz and inquired, "Can you handle things here? We are exhausted and want to get back to our dorms.". Angie said that they would be okay, and also thanked them for showing Marco's friends around at the mall. She and Rafael appreciated it, and Marco too if he was here. The trio of California beauties smiled and said it was no problem, wishing them luck before going outside and back to the car.

* * *

As they left, Angie just remembered that they forgot to visit Marco in the hospital! Rafael calmed her a little and said, "Angie honey, calm down. I'm sure Marco understands. And he could use the extra peace and quiet to recover more. Now, just call the hospital and tell Dr. Exten the situation to relay back to Marco. And also to tell the doctor to give our son our best.".

The mature beauty smiled at her husband's words and care, giving him a peck on the lips before bringing out her cell phone to call the hospital & to request for the doctor who was the caretaker of her son.

As the girls were going over the purchases that Eclipsa, Higgs and Kelly purchased at the mall, with Mariposa trying to see though she was led away from the more risqué items purchased by said ladies, Rafael continued to debate which pizza store to order from while his wife was now talking on the phone with the hospital.

The time soon turned to 6:45 p.m., and a dimensional hole had opened up! All actions ceased as the tear in time and space came into view, many tensing on who or what would emerge. A familiar face stepped out of the portal, revealing it to be Queen Moon Butterfly! All the tenseness evaporated as they saw the regal woman enter the abode with the portal closing behind her.

Mariposa grinned and rushed to her as a three year-old would exclaiming, "Auntie Moonie! You here!". The ladies and only male in the house laughed at the nickname that Marco's sister just gave to the royal Butterfly matriarch, who just giggled and kneeled down to hug the little bundle of joy.

Hekapoo grinned and exclaimed, "Auntie Moonie?! Ha! I haven't heard anyone call you Moonie, not even Star when she was little!". Queen Moon remembered the better days when her daughter was indeed tiny, like Mariposa was now. Star did call her mother cute nicknames and such, but never Moonie.

Rafael declared, "Well, now that we are all here, there is an important decision that needs to be made.".

Jackie inquired, "And what is that, Mr. Diaz?". The strongman grinned and answered on what toppings they wanted on their pizza. He said that he would order from Pizza Hut, but first he needed to know what the ladies wanted on them. And after the orders were made, they would wait until said order arrived & than pop in the movies. First would be _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ of course, followed by the sequel to it _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze**_.

Mariposa went from Queen Moon to Higgs and asked, "Want me to hug you again?". This caused the knight woman warrior to blush and said that she would be okay now.

Mrs. Butterfly inquired, "Hug you again? Higgs, what happened?". She was concerned for a knight of Mewni, and also curious on what was going on.

The ginger-haired beauty cleared her throat and answered, "Well… the first movie… there was a part that… made me… break down a bit…". Seeing the surprise in her ruler's eyes, the female fighter explained on what happened:

_~Flashback~_

_The first time the group had all watched a movie together, they soon came to the part where Leonardo had told his brothers to close their eyes and concentrate hard around the fire. The Mewni girls had been quite fascinated and excited about the movie so far, and now it seemed their interest increased big time on what was occurring now._

_**The fire started to flash, going from orange-red to blue… and soon erupted in a large spout of blue flames! Soon erupting from the flames was the astral form of Splinter, teacher and father to the mutated turtles who had studied the ancient art of ninjutsu!**_

_**The apparition spoke, "I am proud of you, my sons. Tonight you have learned the final, and greatest truth of the ninja. That ultimate mastery comes not of the body, but of the mind. Together, there is nothing your four minds cannot accomplish. Help each other, draw upon one another… and always remember the true force that binds you. The same has that which has brought me here tonight… that which I gladly return with my final words. I love you all, my sons.".**_

_**The scene soon changed with the fire going back to normal color, the spirit of Splinter fading and leaving. The teenage turtles all coming back to, each one different but all seeing that their father was still alive.**_

_The group heard some sniffling, and turned to see that Higgs was crying! The rough and tough female knight who could handle anything… was shedding tears! Rafael paused the movie, all looking now in concern at the ginger-colored woman. Mariposa wiggled out of the grip of her mother, going to Higgs and touching her leg. The adult woman looked down to see the small child who soon asked, "You okay?"._

_She soon realized on what she was doing, trying to compose herself but failing. Hekapoo asked, "Higgs, what is wrong? Why the…?"._

_Higgs sighed and answered through the strong emotions coursing through her. She replied, "My parents… my father and mother… they were killed when monsters attacked the village I lived in when I was very young. About Mariposa's age. The… they very last thing I remember was… my father told me was that… he loved me. My mother too… who protected me… just long enough for the Mewni knights to arrive… before she… was taken by her injuries…"._

_The group gasped as they had no idea about Higgs's past. For the knight, she remembered the words well from her father before he charged at one of the monsters that was attacking the village. A lizard beast with a glowing eye and mechanical arm… attacking to give his family the time needed to escape. She was soon taken in by the knights, raised in the castle by the armored warriors to become one like them. They took care of her; fed her, clothed her and trained her. But sadly those kinds of words were now lost, Higgs often seeing children with their parents with said adults saying that they loved them._

_Sometimes Higgs wondered what her parents would say to her now after becoming a knight herself of the realm… and if they were proud of her._

_Mariposa climbed onto Higgs's lap and hugged her tight, surprising the young Mewni resident and saying, "Your daddy love you always. Mama too.". It was like she knew what the thoughts were swirling inside the head of Higgs, causing the young woman to hold her tight and cry a bit more. The group was very touched by the scene, seeing that the movie and Mariposa had an impact on the young lady from Mewni._

_Rafael asked, "Higgs, we can watch the movie another time if…". She shook her head, saying that she was okay now… and also thanking little Mariposa for her actions and words, the small kid smiling and snuggling on her new lap. She nodded her head, Rafael understanding and unpausing the movie so it could continue._

_~End flashback~_

Queen Moon was very much surprised to hear this. She didn't know much about Higgs past, and this kind of news stunned her. Though when she saw the young woman now holding onto Mariposa who smiled and giggled at her, the royal monarch knew that she would be alright. That again, the Diaz family was truly a unique one even on Earth.

Mr. Diaz spoke, "Okay everyone, tell me what you want and I'll get to ordering!". The Double Movie Night was now on officially!

* * *

~At Butterfly Castle~

While all of this was now going on at the Diaz residence on Earth, Star Butterfly was in her room talking with her friends via the _Communications Mirror_. When her training had ended, she had started for her room immediately to try and stem off the immense headache that came from studying too much. However, she did catch a glimpse of her mother leaving the area with her won _Dimensional Scissors_, leaving her husband in charge. Star inquired, "Dad, where is Mom going?".

King River answered, "Your mother has left to take care of some sensitive business, Star. That is all I can say.". The king still was aware of the situation surrounding Marco, so he did his best not to reveal anything to his daughter.

However, Star now realized that her father was alone… so now she could try to work the 'daughter' charm on him. She gave him the large, pleading watery eyes move and asked, "Daddy, can I please call and talk to my friends? I know you and Mom told me only on Saturdays I can talk with them, but… but I really miss them! And I just want to talk to them for a little while!".

Let be known that while King River was firm with his family… he was still a father, and thus vulnerable to the _Puppy Dog Look_ that Star was giving to him now.

He thought on it and replied, "Well… even though your mother is not here… and you are done with training… I guess it couldn't hurt if you did talk to…". Before he could say anything else, Star proclaimed her thanks before zooming off to her room! He looked at the spot where his daughter was, wondering how in the world he could have been played like that. He did yell out that he would only allow her half an hour to talk with her boyfriend and floating female friend.

So now here she was, talking to Tom and Lilacia. Each were now complaining on how their day went, both demon and floating unicorn head venting on how vexing it was to being forced to study and train to be the future rulers. Ponyhead exclaimed, "The nerve of my sisters, rubbing their freedoms in my face while poor little ol' me is having her head crammed up with nonsense!". It was an exaggeration; her sisters had kept out of the way of her, and only smiled smugly at her when passing by. It was hardly what Ponyhead was describing now.

Tom exclaimed, "Same here with me! Learning lessons, tales, 'proper' demon etiquette and laws… my head feels like it's going to explode!". His anger and rage was showing, his body going through partial transformation to his real form.

The floating unicorn head on the right side of the mirror screen exclaimed, "We got to find that Earth turd and make him pay for getting us into this mess! B-Fly, can't you use that killer form of yours that can use magic without a wand? We can use your form to open a dimensional portal, spring us from our rooms and go after that fool!".

Star shook her head and answered, "Even if I could, I can't! My Mom made sure that the runes here prevent anyone from going out via portals, even my Butterfly-form. Also, even if I could leave through a portal, you know how drained I get after using magic without a wand. And if I run out of magic, that is it! I would have to wait and rest until I can use my form again.".

Tom put in, "Yeah, same with my folks. I can't use any of the Underworld tunnels and exits like I could now. Plus they made sure I cannot flash-fire myself from the realm, so I'm stuck just as you Star.".

The princess of Mewni looked pensive for a moment and said, "Guys… maybe we should just leave Marco alone. You know what my mom said about him. He's off-limits now. Also… it's not his fault that we are in this mess in the first place.".

Tom and Ponyhead looked at their friend like she had grown three heads, Lilacia exclaiming, "Are you serious?! This is all that Earth turd's fault! Think about it! He probably squealed on us for leaving him out, and this is his revenge!". The prince of the Underworld agreed with her, adding in that Marco was most likely getting back at him & Star for being a couple.

The more Star heard their reasons, the more the struggle within her mind increased. Her conscience, the tiny little voice that was always trying to guide Star on the straight and narrow path was being attacked by Star's own prideful ego. The one who was selfish, wanted her own way & sought to seek thrills and chills rather than giving in to 'traditional' ways.

The blonde princess looked ready to explode from the internal struggle she was having, but she was saved by a voice calling from beyond her door. It was her father! King River called out, "Star? Star, it's past half an hour. Are you on the mirror phone with your friends?".

Said daughter panicked and quickly turned off the mirror, zipping to her bed where she laid down with a book with speed that was almost superhuman. The door opened and in stepped the short but strong monarch. He looked to his daughter who smiled innocently and said, "Hi Dad. I'm just reading a book, hung up on my friends some time ago. You know, chilling out from everything.".

King River smiled, apparently buying into Star's lie. He said, "It's good that you are finally obeying me, Star. It really does me proud to see you finally coming together. Now, you do what you want to do for the rest of the evening. I'll be outside in the Main Garden enjoying the night air.". He said good-bye and closed the door, Star keeping her smile on until she heard the door click… and she let out a sigh before slumping on the bed.

She asked herself, "Is Marco responsible for all of this? Is this revenge from him or… something else? Ugh! Why is all of this happening?!".

It seemed that her pride also prevented her from seeing the truth; that everything that the trio had done in the past three years was all coming to a head now, and that they had no one to blame for their present circumstance was themselves.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this was a long one! I hope you all like it!

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Lord, thank you again for coming to my aid. Not just with this story, but with my life as well. Thank you Jesus for giving me the strength and resolve to push on forward with this story, and I hope to make you proud as I continue to write this. Thank you God for my family, friends and those who support me in this endeavor in their own way!

I would also like to take this time to dedicate this chapter to my little dog, Jemma Rodriguez. You see… I received some bad news on December 18th of this year. She… passed away. My little Jemma passed away, 70 or so years old in dog terms. She was with me and the family for ten years… and she was such a brave and good dog despite her size. Thank you Lord for the time you let Jemma spend with us and me. I believe that she is in Heaven now, playing with Danielle and my dad's parents as well. Thank you Jesus for giving us Jemma and the time she spent with us.

So now you see a bit of history with Marco during his time in Mewni. Remember, three years have passed since the episode _Lava Beach_ so Marco and the others are physically and mentally different from the cannon selves. I will do my best to flesh out the characters, both minor and major here.

I looked up if Higgs had mentioned any parents or her past, but nothing came up. So… I gave her parents and a past that I hope you all approve of. If not… too bad, the history will stick. I did the same with Penelope and her family, so I hope you liked the background I gave them.

And also, here is another twist I hope you caught on here. Earth has many items that while common on the planet, not so in Mewni. So this could lead to some interesting business ventures, but that is far down the line in the future.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What do you think of Marco's actions in the Spiderbite Kingdom? And what kind of homemade remedy would you make to cure the spider bite curse on the family?

If you could, what shopping center that sold groceries would you take Hekapoo on go grocery shopping? And what food/spice/herb item that is common in your area but rare in Mewni would you like to be with what properties?

If you took Eclipsa, Higgs and Kelly to stores in your mall, which would you show them? And also what do you think the ladies bought at **Victoria's Secret**?

During the flashback to when the ladies all saw the movie and seeing Higgs reaction, what would you do? And what would you think after seeing Mariposa comforting Higgs in her own way?

If you were in Star's head & saw her conscience battling it out with her prideful ego, which side would you help? And what would you say to Tom and Ponyhead during their conversation with Star?

And here is an optional bonus question: What do you think the other princesses will say when they see Penelope without her spider bite mark and she explains to them on why its gone? And also what do you think will happen when they find out that Marco is no longer Star's knight?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	11. Chapter 11

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Glad to see many long and good reviews up from the last chapter! I really appreciate and humbled by the reviews from you all! Thank you!

But before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. Thank you God for sticking with me and my family for the year, and I believe you will be with us when 2020 hits! Thank you Jesus for all that you have done for me, my friends, my family and also to those out there that have supported me in my writing endeavors. I hope you have a wonderful birthday Jesus, which is Christmas to celebrate you! You are the reason for ALL seasons, and I hope to do my best for you Lord! Thank you once again for everything, especially the gift of imagination you put into me when I was still in my mother & I hope to use wisely and greatly in your name!

Thank you to all who have supported me, both here at this story and with my Disney/Toho novels & specials. I still am trying to get said companies to look at my _Monsters and Magic_ series, but sadly coming up negative. If any of you have some ideas or ways to help me to promote my works, than please do so! I have nothing to offer except my gratitude if any of you do this, and I hope it is enough. YouTube reviews, pictures, anything that helps to promote my Disney/Toho works and specials will be very much welcome and appreciated.

Also, if any of you wish to make pictures or a comic series out of this story here, be my guest!

On another note, I left a poll up in my Profile/Bio page here at the site. I would appreciate it if you look it over and vote, but first to check out my _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ special before voting since said poll is linked to it.

Also, I would like to advertise two Author friends' stories that I had a minor hand in helping with. Look for _Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock-Out Association_ by Author **AdventureKing2017**, it's a Total Drama story that we both worked on. Cody, the main hero of the story, is blessed with an opportunity from a deceased relative who writes in his will to carry on a dream of his. And that is… women wrestling! So Cody decides to take a leap of faith and goes for it, changing the name of organization and re-working it to become more modern but with a class & flair like was shown in the past. Many former female Total Drama contestants will be there, along with OC's that I help the Author make for the story. Rated T for teen, though it may have the possibility of being bumped up to M-rated in future.

The next story is _Monsters and Magic: Prologue to Legacy_ by Author **DRAGONDAVE45**. He is making the sequel to the trilogy _Monsters and Magic_ series I made! It holds promise, but anyone can continue my series. Just as long as they read the rules I laid down in one of my epilogues in my mini-novel _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_. To read them & abide by them.

And to end it off, my Author friend **Data Seeker** is still looking for partners/friends to help him with his work. So please PM him to get the info necessary on the stories he needs work on.

In this chapter, see what happens when the weekday starts & also Marco learns more on what it means to be a true Christian as he reads _I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About_ by Mario Murillo. The book is actually real so if you do see it anywhere in a book store and such, I recommend purchasing it. It is quite raw, powerful and eye-opening in a lot of ways that will be shown here in the story. Also, Marco WILL be given a Bible later on in the future. What the name of said Bible is… well, you'll just have to keep reading to see.

On a final note, I will be fleshing out the characters as much as I can. Both minor and major, but not to get too carried away with it. I believe in finding the fine line balance in everything, especially in my work. Not perfect mind you, but enough that it satisfies me.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

The date is June 3rd 2019, a Monday morning as the citizens of Echo Creek started to wake up as the sun rose in the distance. It was 7:30 a.m., various people now out and about as the day started for them. At the Diaz residence, Angie was in the kitchen making breakfast for the family and the special guests that were also stirring. Rafael Diaz was already up, sitting in the living room with his precious treasure Mariposa in his lap. The two were watching an episode of _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_, a favorite of the little one who enjoyed watching the mouse and his friends go on amazing adventures. Rafael looked to the kitchen, seeing his beloved soul-mate & wife going to and fro in the area as she made some sausage & eggs for today's meal. He called out, "Dear, do you think we have enough for everyone?".

The curvy and mature beauty of the Diaz household answered as she stirred the two ingredients together, "Yes, I believe we managed to get all that we needed yesterday. Now, if you would kindly set the dishes and glasses on the table please…". Rafael nodded his head, gently taking Mariposa off of his lap and setting her down gently on the cushion seat on his left. The little one was transfixed by the episode that she didn't notice the movement, her father patting her on the head before going to assist his wife.

Upstairs, the Mewni girls were slowly stirring from their slumber in the Guests Room and Mariposa's room. Rafael was very careful in removing her from the bed without waking up the occupant sleeping on the ground, which was Kelly. In Marco's room, was Eclipsa Butterfly as the mature beauty was inhaling the scent of said young man that was on the bed & in the room. A smile was on her face and it blossomed more as it seemed she was having a dream. The dream was apparently about the young Diaz lad who was still in the hospital. She would have been content to sleep more to indulge in the dream, but a knock on the door awoke her from the pleasant realm of dreams.

She groggily asked, "Who is it? What time is it?".

The one answering on the other side of the door was Higgs as she answered, "Its 7:35 a.m., so it's time to get that body of your out of bed and downstairs! Marco's mother is making breakfast for us, and it's almost done! So move it!".

Eclipsa grumbled as she slowly rose out of Marco's bed and mumbled under her breath, "Right now, my body was getting hot from Marco's touches. I rather be back in my dream than to wake up with just a blanket as my companion…". The _Queen of Darkness_ had yearned for the touch of her husband many years ago when they were married & still after she was released from her crystal imprisonment. But gradually, slowly but surely… her craving for Globgor's touch was being replaced by the touch of the considerate & handsome young Earth man that had taken her heart some time ago.

She slid out of the comfortable bed, picking up the pillow to inhale a bit of Marco's lingering scent on said item before putting on a robe that Angie had lent her the moment they had stayed in the Diaz home. Once her body, which despite her age was still quite eye-catching and alluring, was properly concealed by the purple robe that she left Marco's room. She was soon joined by Kelly and Eclipsa, the Amazonian looking more alert than her compatriots. Let it be known that Kelly and Higgs were used to waking up in the early morning hours due to habits picked up by family & knights respectively, but Hekapoo and Eclipsa… they would rather wake up at the crack of noon than at the crack of dawn.

Kelly came down the stairs and saw Higgs already up, watching the cartoon episode with Mariposa as the adult knight seemed to be fascinated as well with the show. Since Higgs was just getting used to modern inventions and the like on Earth, so it was little wonder she found the cartoon series fascinating as it looked & sounded vastly different from the _TaleSpin_ series that Marco's little sister saw yesterday.

Angie turned to see the entire company now in the living room, smiling in a motherly manner as she inquired, "Good morning everyone! Did you all sleep well last night?".

Eclipsa answered in a slightly groggy voice, "I slept good, but my stomach had a bit of a troublesome time with that pizza we all ate last night while watching those interesting… ah, films I believe you called them.". The _Queen of Darkness_ had sampled the many boxes of pizza that Rafael had ordered from **Pizza Hut**, finding out that mushroom-topping pizza was her favorite kind. But it seemed that while being very delicious and delectable… the mushrooms seemed to not agree with her in the middle of the night, causing her to rush to the restroom post-haste.

Kelly answered, "I slept very good, Mrs. Diaz! That supreme pizza you ordered was good! I hope there are some leftovers!". The lithe and beautiful Amazonian girl had discovered that while pepperoni and sausage pizza were okay, the supreme one that had both meat and veggie toppings on it really tickled her taste buds in a really good way! She made a promise to herself to have her family… perhaps all of her tribe to come over to the Earth realm to try the heavenly food that was pizza from **Pizza Hut**!

Higgs responded, "I slept well yesterday, but I kinda think I overdid it with the triple meats pizza. I still can't believe you can put bacon in that wonderful food concoction!". It appears that the knight was a big fan of meat.

Hekapoo replied, "I had a good night sleep as well, especially after eating that pizza that had the spicy bell peppers and pepperoni!". The interdimensional magical being loved fire, and considering her line of work, one would not be surprised. She didn't tell anyone, but bell peppers were also considered rare in Mewni and in many other dimensional lands she had visited. Their contents were used in potion medicines that would restore a person's vitality and energy, and were considered quite a delicacy for those who loved spicy food like the Neko tribe that inhabited the northeastern part of the land.

Mariposa exclaimed, "Pizza good! Cowa… Cowa… ummm…?". She was trying to say what Michelangelo the ninja turtle said in the two films they all watched last night, Rafael chuckling and saying the complete word to his daughter which was 'Cowabunga'. She thanked him before resuming looking at the Mickey Mouse episode.

Hekapoo chuckled, than looked to Mr. Diaz and asked, "Say, is your name the same as Raph from the movie?". The strong Diaz man chuckled once more and answered in a negative, saying that while his name did SOUND a lot like the red bandana-wearing teenage turtle that had a lot of attitude, his name was spelled differently. He told the Mewni women to always be aware that while some things may sound the same, it could be spelled different & that made all the difference in certain situations.

The four lovely ladies committed that to memory, knowing that indeed the patriarch of the family was correct in that detail.

* * *

Mrs. Diaz than announced, "Okay everyone! Come and get it! Breakfast is ready!". She held the large pan she had used to cook the scrambled eggs with sausage in it to the table, putting a good amount of the food on each plate at the table. Rafael brought out the milk and orange juice for all to pour into their glasses, the ladies going to the table to sit at their chosen tables. Rafael than went over to Mariposa, taking her off the couch and sitting her down in a booster seat that was set up between him and Angie's seat.

Once everyone was settled in, they all started to eat and drink the wonderful meal that Angie made for them. Said woman looked to the ladies and asked, "So, what are your plans for today? Jackie is going to be at work for the day & I believe that Janna is going to be doing some volunteer work at the **Echo Creek Daycare Center**.".

Miss Ordonia may have changed very much from the wacky and eccentric persona she developed years ago, but there was one aspect of her that had not changed. And that was her dedication to keep children safe. Thanks in part to the incident long ago that involved her & Marco almost being kidnapped as kids, and also seeing said young lad being taken to the hospital to recover from said incident, Janna actually wanted to make sure that no other child would go through what she did.

So as she grew up, and despite the very random persona that she had made for herself, the one thing that she would not do is let any harm come to a child. And the trait persisted even to this day. When Mr. & Mrs. Diaz's regular babysitters were not available to look after Mariposa, they called Janna in to look after her. You will never find one dedicated to keeping her safe from harm.

Eclipsa was immensely enjoying the simple yet lovingly-prepared meal that once again amazed her. Like her relation Queen Moon, she wanted Angie to be part of the Royal Kitchen at Mewni since her cooking blew the other chefs away. She thought about Angie's question and gave one of her own. She inquired, "Well, what are your plans for the day Mrs. Diaz? I want to know so that I can plan my day accordingly.".

The beautiful mother of Marco answered after drinking some of her milk, "Well, I'm going to teach my class at **Echo Creek Community College**. I'm a poetry teacher there & the summer semester has started. In fact, I believe I have a full class now which is really amazing! In fact, I have an hour to get ready and go before my first class starts.". She loved to teach children, especially those who took an interest in the fine arts of the mind, heart and soul.

Higgs swallowed some of her sausage & eggs, a quizzical look coming onto her face as she asked, "A college? What is that? And what exactly is a poetry teacher?". The Mewnian residents were also curious on what a college was as it sounded a lot like school.

Angie answered, "Well, a college is where people come to learn more. Usually those who graduate from high school can apply for a college university of their choice, but some exceptions can be made. But before that, they need to see if they have the funds necessary to actually take the classes at said college. And also, a community college is where most degrees that can be achieved there only take about two or so years to complete while a university usually takes four or more years. Again, it all depends on the career one wants to pursue & many other factors as well.".

Let it be known to all that Angie was much more than just a beautiful face & energetic personality. And this really impressed the knight and her fellow interdimensional beings.

Kelly took a gulp of orange juice from her glass and exclaimed, "Wow! That sounds amazing, even it does sound a bit complicated! We never have something like that in Mewni or in my home world Amazonia!".

Mr. Diaz looked to her and the others & inquired, "Really? There is no colleges around in Mewni or in any of the other dimensional places you have been?". This surprised the patriarch of the family as he believed a good education was needed in order to secure a stable enough future for one's self.

Hekapoo put in, "Nope. Only royals and nobles have the gold to hire private tutors for their children, and there are only a few schools that are left in Mewni that only cater to royalty like that St. Olga's reform school that's now gone.".

This caused the adults to be surprised, Angie putting forth, "So… there are no schools of any kind? No elementary school, middle school or high school? Not even daycare?". The busty beauty of fire and metal shook her head, also asking on what those were & if they were different from colleges. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were really stunned to hear this, realizing that Mewni was in more need than one realized if the citizens of the land did not even have a formal education of any kind.

Kelly stated, "In my home world, we're taught mostly fighting, culture traditions & hunting instincts. We don't have what you just described, just taught by the elders on how to survive and live."

Again, the parents of Marco and Mariposa were surprised to hear this. While the cute Amazonian girl had a reasonable head on her shoulders and was intelligent, it just stunned them a little to learn that she also didn't have a formal education as well.

Eclipsa put in, "It seems that we are getting a bit off course here. Rafael, what are your plans for the day?". The _Queen of Darkness_ wanted to learn more about these schools and colleges that was brought up, but she wanted to get back on track so that she could plan on how to use the day to its fullest.

Mr. Diaz snapped back to the current situation at hand and replied, "Oh! Oh yes. Ahem… I am going Downtown to the **Art House** to finish a statue that Mayor Reinaldo had commissioned me to make. He wants it to depict the strength that Echo Creek has for its endurance after… well, after Star's stay in the city.". He had to blush a bit in embarrassment at saying the last part, the residents of Mewni & those that had gone along with Star on her misadventures did the same.

He added, "Oh! Going to take little Mariposa with me. The building also has an art area for children her age, so she can play there while I work.". The little angel cheered as she heard that, her love of art as strong as her father's was.

Higgs looked to Angie and inquired, "Does Mariposa go to that schools you told us about earlier?". The mother of said child answered that Mariposa would be starting Pre-K in August, looking to the ginger-colored haired knight and explaining to her on what Pre-K stood for.

Rafael put in, "Well, that is our plans for the day. We're also going to see Marco later on at the hospital around noon, perhaps about 12:15 p.m. or so. Now, what do you all plan to do?".

* * *

Hekapoo answered, "I think I'll stay a bit to relax before checking on my clone that I left back home. Heh, I want to see if she has been giving headaches to the High Magic Council since I left. And also see if anyone has come into my shop to ask for my clone to make scissors for them.".

Higgs replied, "I'm going to practice a bit of my swordplay outside for a while before just relaxing around here for a bit. I want to see more of those movies that you have being showing us recently.". The young lady was very much taken with the 1990s _**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle**_ movies and wanted to see more. Angie said that she would get some of the DVD's out from her and Rafael's bedroom so she could watch them in the living rooms, one that she believed would truly entertain her. The warrior from Mewni kingdom did a little bow and said her thanks to the vivacious woman.

Kelly put forth, "I would like to see if there are any animals I can see. Do you know of any, Mr. & Mrs. Diaz?". Angie told her about the **Echo Zoo** which was a hot spot for those who loved to see animals & also for a lot of young people to hang out at. After breakfast, she would write the address down and also give her some money to pay for her fare to get into said establishment. The warrior politely thanked her for the offer.

Eclipsa answered, "I believe that I will relax here as well. After my little… ahem… episode at the mall, I think its best I just relax here until the time comes for us to go see Marco.". The curvy and alluring woman was still a bit embarrassed on her outbreak at the mall when she was introduced to the **California Chocolate Factory** store. And it was most likely a good idea to stay indoors at the moment. The hilarious event was indeed captured by several onlookers who uploaded the video onto their YouTube accounts and now all around the world would be laughing for some time at seeing such a mature, refine beauty as Eclipsa… going loco after sampling one of the confections from the store.

Rafael put in, "If you are going to stay here, how about I show you how to work the TV & the DVR before I go? I would think you would find some channels there interesting.". The purple-garbed woman nodded, thanking him for the offer.

Breakfast was soon done at 8:00 a.m., Kelly and Higgs volunteering to clean the dishes while the adults & Mariposa got ready for their work. Angie thanked the duo immensely for doing the duty, giving them a brief but clear walkthrough on how to wash and dry the dishes as well as putting them up in the appropriate place to dry. Said woman than went to Mariposa's room to get her dressed before going to her own room to change with her husband.

Hekapoo wished them all good luck for the day before cutting a hole with her own scissors and going back to her own accelerated-time realm.

* * *

~At the hospital~

While the others were now getting ready for the day after breakfast, Marco was once again in his room reading and healing. He didn't have breakfast yet, but would later on at about 8:30 a.m. The young man was currently reading the book _I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About_ by Mario Murillo, the one his dad got for him yesterday.

He was very much intrigued so far on what he read; Chapter One of the book was called My Unplanned Visit to Hell where the main hero of the story whose name was not known yet had been sent down to Hell, the place that was more horrible than even the Underworld. Where demons and devils dwelled that would make the ones where Tom dwelled at look like nothing. The character had been confused, scared and weighed down heavily when he wondered why he was in Hell when he was a Christian. Yet he found hope that perhaps he was sent there for a higher purpose, as the denizens of the place could not see or hear him.

Chapter Two was I Meet Satan, where the hero had reached an amphitheater that drew all manners of demons and devils to it while resembling a swarm of giant locusts. Where the beings paid tribute to the fallen angel that had defied the Lord since He created all. The main hero soon saw a throne that Lucifer sat on; a living object that had various symbols of wickedness etched upon it with evolving artwork that depicted all the murder and depravity that had occurred throughout mankind's history. And with a much larger space that seemed to be reserved for something more atrocious to come.

The main hero soon saw the face of the Enemy; what was described as a collapsed star, a black hole that sucked away anything decent, sane or alive within any being that witnessed his face. The main hero had been so filled with despair at seeing such a sight that poisoned his mind that he literally begged God for death, but instead was hit with a gentle beam of love from the Lord that compelled him to be strong and continue to witness what he had been sent down to witness in Hell. He was now confident that he was not a damned soul, but a spy of the Lord!

It was then that the main hero witnessed what was called the _Master Plan_; a single wicked campaign to harvest human souls for Hell that would outnumber the total amounts that had started throughout all of history! The hero was soon transformed from wimp to warrior, from lukewarm Christian to a blazing inferno of holy rage that wanted to speak out against the Fallen One but could not be seen or heard for the moment.

The Diaz lad continued to read on, very much captivated and reading the words with vigor. Each time he turned a page hurt as he was still healing, but he ignored the pain as best he could while he read on.

The main hero soon saw Satan looking discouraged and worried, even though his own minions were all in a frenzy of vile worship. The protagonist felt hope rise up the more he saw Lucifer becoming more angry and worried, soon calling for silence! He showed fear as he declared that one true being that was truly outfitted for war would arise from the most uncompromising of situations and let his grand plan become undone. And when the Fallen One had muttered on how it was unfair that he was not allowed to destroy the writing of the _twelve secrets_, the hero and Marco were wondering on what the secrets were

Marco was on Chapter Three which was I Am the Christian The Devil Warned You About when a knock on the door awakened him from his enrapture with the story. He called out, "Come in!".

Stepping inside was Dr. Sky Exten, with Nurse Reyna by his side. Both hospital employees smiled at the young Latino with Dr. Exten inquiring, "So, how are we feeling Mr. Diaz?". The young man answered that he was okay… other than the fact that he was itchy in some places thanks the bandages on his being, hungry and also in need to go to the bathroom. He didn't want to mention on how he was itchy in certain areas as that would be embarrassing for him.

Nurse Reyna smiled in sympathy and stated, "I'll help you in changing your bandages Marco. And also with the itchy & restroom problem as well. And we'll see if you can eat some solid food, though I doubt it.". The young Latino thanked the pretty nurse for her help, saying that he really appreciated it.

Dr. Exten put forth, "Marco, we're going to do some test to see how your body is healing & also how it is progressing during the healing process. And if things show up well, we can start a physical therapy workout for you to help you get back into shape.".

Seeing the confused look on the young man's face, the doctor explained while Renya was starting to unwrap his bandages slowly, "Marco, you do realize that people with injuries that you sustained during your… choice on that strange world called Mewni would have been declared dead? I still consider it a miracle from above that you managed to survive such a trial. Nevertheless, you will be bedridden for some time and your body will have weakened during the healing process.".

The young lad who was now under the protection of Queen Moon now started to understand and realize his current predicament and what the doctor was getting at. Said physician saw the realization alit now in the eyes of Marco, seeing that the lad was smarter than one gave him credit for. He finished up, "When the time comes for you to no longer wear bandages, you will a cane or some other forms to balance yourself before you can take physical therapy to get your body back in shape. Again, even though you have this… ki energy healing you, I rather now jump the gun now & I suggest that you do the same.".

Marco nodded his head, already realizing that the doctor was right. Even if his newfound ki power was aiding in his recovery, if he tried to do his regular exercise routines now… his muscle would be very weak and most likely injure himself more. He looked to Dr. Exten and stated, "You're right Doc. After everything that has happened to me… I believe that physical therapy is what's needed after I recover from being a mummy here.".

Dr. Exten and Nurse Reyna looked very pleased to see Marco realizing his current state, accepting it and also looking towards the small but necessary physical activity he would require to get his body back into normal working conditions. The doctor said he would be back soon, needing to get some extra paper to record the tests that were going to be given to Marco soon while letting his dedicated nurse continue her work on him. While others used digital iPads and such, he still liked to use old-school methods such as a clipboard and pencil. He wanted physical hardcopy evidence of his work rather than something digital which could be erased easily or misplaced.

Marco nodded, than asked if he had anything he could use as a bookmark. He knew he had to put his book down and away so he could be worked on, but he wanted to make sure to get back to the right page when he could resume reading. Nurse Reyna was the one who gave him a solution, which was tearing off one of the clean bandages that she had brought with her & putting said strip in the place where Marco was at in his book. The young lad thanked her, which she replied with a welcome & a warm smile.

Sky left the room, closing the door so that the lad could have some privacy while Nurse Reyna continued to unwrap his bandages so she could soothe itch on Marco's body & change said bandages with fresh one. The Latino man was blushing as a woman was going to see his body entirely, but Reyna was a professional nurse stuck to her duty as a healer. Although… she was going to have a little bit of fun in teasing him.

* * *

~In Mewni~

While Marco was healing & the others back at Casa Diaz were getting ready to do their own thing, Star Butterfly was training with her mother and father in physical training. The moment 7:30 a.m. struck, the blonde princess was aroused from her sleep by Lady Whosits as the knight struck her sword & shield together like an impromptu gong! The noise was enough to make her head rattle around, forcing her up quick and causing her to cover her ears on reflex. She was about to give the one who woke her up a piece of her mind… until she saw not just the knight but also her mother. Queen Moon looked down neutrally, as did the female knight.

She told Star to get ready and to come down for breakfast, Lady Whosits would be her escort… and also to make SURE she did go to the Dining Hall instead of escaping. She than left the room of her daughter… but both knight and princess were confused when they heard the queen humming loudly an unfamiliar tune. They heard her say something as she actually moved her body a bit to the rhythm that was playing inside her head which was _Go Ninja, Go Ninja Go_. This made question marks appear in their minds, wondering what had come over the normally unflappable ruler of Mewni.

When she got bathed and dressed, she was escorted by Lady Whosits down to the Dining Room. She did try to bribe the female knight with gold coins and promises to see if she would allow her to escape from the castle. But if there was one thing that ALL the Knights of the Butterfly royal family had in common, it was this… NEVER betray or double-cross someone like Queen Moon. Doing so would actually make you beg for death.

Once she was at the Dining Room, she ate her meal that had been kept hot thanks to a mild wandless warming spell placed on it by her mother. As they all ate, King River told her that for today, they would be doing physical exercises from 8:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. Now this caused Star to be a bit relieved, since she did like to do physical work rather than mental work.

However, Queen Moon put in that she would be sparring against THEM and to see where she stood at. This caused Star to pause in her mental celebration, which came crashing to a halt like a semi-truck would when going full-tilt into a brick wall. Her father was quite formidable in combat & her mother was considered quite a fighter back in her youth. The king stated that their special guests, King Khan along with his family & Queen Seres with her daughter Patty would be arriving at the castle roughly at noon today so they had to make sure Star was prepared when they came.

And so it was after breakfast & when the clock hit 8:00 a.m… Star dressed for physical combat and had been sparring with her parents ever since than in the Royal Courtyard inside the castle walls. The rules of the spar were simple and few. Neither Butterfly ladies were allowed to go into their Mewberty-forms, no low blows allowed & also no use of magic or weapons.

It was now close to 9:00 a.m., and Star was being pushed to her limits. She evaded a strong right hook from her father, but had gotten kicked on the side by her mother who came in swiftly with a left roundhouse kick! The princess tumbled in the dirt, rising up as she held her side. Star saw that her parents were quite the team; while River had physical strength and endurance in spades, his speed and reflex actions were a bit on the slow side. However, Moon more than made up for that as she covered his weakness by countering Star's quick attacks. And River also covered her by letting his body be her shield to take some blows from their daughter.

The daughter and husband did see that Moon was now utilizing some… unusual move during the spar. At one time when Star was charging at her to deliver a punch, Moon dropped on her back and exclaimed, "Wheel of Fortune Dude!". After saying that, she spun her back with her legs extended out! That caught Star completely off-guard, so much so that she halted her attack… and got swept off her feet by the spinning kicks, landing on her back hard!

This surprised the blondes, River making a mental note to ask where his wife learned such a move… and also what 'dude' meant.

Star now had bruises in various places, her hair a mess, very sweaty and also panting from the exhaustion & pain she was currently in. She had countered on unleashing her pent up frustration from what she 'endured' yesterday to give her an extra edge against her parents, but it had been to no avail. Her mother and father were just simply that good.

When the bell rang to signal the hour of 9 o'clock, the sparring session was over. The rulers of Mewni walked to their daughter, who was doing what she could just to remain standing. Queen Moon said, "You did well in your fight against us, but it seems that you have relied solely on the wand & magic for too long.". It was true; while Star kept her body in shape thanks to getting into mischief with her friends, she started to rely more & more on her wand and magical spells.

King River put in, "Your endurance is average, strength just above average and your speed, both in reflex and running, are slightly above average. You were more formidable all those years ago when that accursed Toffee had taken over the kingdom. You have become lax, sad to say dear.".

Queen Moon finished it, "I also saw you allowed your anger to cloud your judgement and forced you to make sloppy mistakes. You need to channel and control your aggression on the battlefield, otherwise you may say or do something you'll regret.". Indeed, Star had allowed her frustrations from yesterday plus the unresolved issue surrounding Marco to get the better of her. While she used the anger to get in bursts of strength and speed, her mind was clouded so that it was either wasted or used improperly.

Star gave her folks a sour look, the wanting to tell them off bubbling to the surface. However, seeing the looks on their faces & how they had really laid into her during the sparring session alerted her common sense that screamed at her to NOT do anything to make them angry. So she listened to it rather than her emotions… for now at least.

The royal ones saw the look, sighing as they knew she would be sore at being pointed out on how far she had dropped when it came to physical combat. Star had prided herself on being able to handle anything, either magically or physically. And now her pride had taken quite a staggering blow, and she was not happy about it.

* * *

Queen Moon put in, "Star… you did well in hanging in there against us, but you need to see that this has shown you what you need to improve on. Going on those misadventures with Tom and Lilacia may have kept you in physical shape, but you have stagnated in your training & also allowed yourself to rely on spells rather than your own head. We need to work on that so you can improve yourself in the future.".

King River stated, "Sir Marco always exercised and kept himself in shape with those… those… ah! Those kata moves of his & also looked to see what he could improve on! Both with his moves and with his head.". The royal one had often seen Marco sparring either in the Knight Hall or outside in the Royal Courtyard, witnessing the lad doing his daily martial art exercise routines & also seeing how he spotted his own mistakes/weaknesses and to try to work on them so it wouldn't be a hindrance in the future. The king was glad to see someone with a strong work ethic & commitment to said ethics and self-improvement.

However, that appeared to be the wrong thing to say. Star now looked depressed and sad, remembering her friend… or what she could remember which was long ago. She had truly been so immersed in her own fun with her demon beau and floating unicorn BBF that she had allowed Marco to fade deep in the background. And the only times she even acknowledged his existence was when he cleaned up her messes, either on her outings with her friends or when she botched diplomatic relations with various minor Monster clans.

The last time she ever saw him spar was many months ago, and it was at times when the other fellow Mewnian knights had ridiculed him still for choosing unarmed Earth fighting combat rather than going in with armor and weapons like they did. And Star remembered the determined, yet empty eyes of her friend… on that made her fearful as he seemed to be more machine than flesh and blood. Alas, Tom and Ponyhead had dragged her along for a fun time somewhere in another dimension. And that was the very last time she saw him.

Star looked to her mother and asked softly, "Where… Where is Marco? Is he… Is he alright?".

Normally, Moon would give in after hearing her daughter's soft tone like that. But she remembered most of the things that Star did in her time on Earth & when she returned to Mewni, so she resolved herself to be firm with her only child. She answered, "Sir Marco is still on his special assignment with Lady Higgs. I will not tell you on where they are, and his well-being does not concern you any longer. He released himself from you & is now under MY care. He is MY knight, do you understand this young lady?".

The blonde princess flinched from how cold her mother sounded to her, and she pleaded, "But Mom, I… I need to know where he is and if he's okay! He's still my best friend!". This was also the wrong thing to say as Queen Moon's eyes gained a frosty glow which had Star gulp and take a step back from being under such a glare.

She stated in a soft tone but with strength to cut crystal, "Star Butterfly, that is a poor joke right there. Your best friend? From what I can glean from what I have seen and witnessed with my own eyes, your best friend is a floating head who likes to have fun & shop around with little to no care about her spending habits. Marco WAS your friend until you started to tune him out the moment he arrived in Mewni in the same manner you did when we sent you to Earth to live with the Diaz family those years ago. You phased him out gradually from your life while he risked and sacrificed so much just to stay by your side.".

She continued, "He sacrificed his male pride to become that ridiculous Princess Turdina persona so he could help you & the other princesses from St. Olga's school. He endured ridicule by my own knights, which I will get about to disciplining them soon enough. He fixed the political and physical mistakes you made when trying to secure friendly alliances with the many minor Monster clans around the realm. And… he has also endured emotional, mental and physical pain the likes that even make me wonder how he is even still a very good man after all he has went through.".

The mature blue-haired beauty remembered the bloody scene she had witnessed in the forest clearing spot where Marco had the Roman goddess Luna release him from the _Blood Moon Curse_ bindings… and the consequences of taking the entire backlash that had built up for years. She remembered what the Mewni women told her on what they witnessed, and also seeing Marco's body all bandaged up at the healing facility just spoke volumes on his character.

She came back to reality, seeing her daughter looking more down than ever. She really did not like to see her only child so sad, but this had to be done. It was long overdue and a point had to be made. She finished, "He gave up his own future back on Earth. He gave up his family, his friends… he did go back on occasions to see them. You only went back to Earth once or twice before deciding that it was not worth going back to. Or was it your friends that convinced you that Earth was no longer fun and to stay out from it? Tell me, which was it?".

The blonde young woman really started to get crushed by the weight & gravity of the situation. Indeed, she had not been that good to Marco ever since he did come to Mewni shortly after confessing to him. And it seemed that confession was soon lost in the dust after she had started to get back together with Tom. She did remember feeling not right about the whole thing, but she used her magic to banish away such things which was easy… yet at the same time felt it would come back to bite her. Which it was doing now.

He had gone through many trials, yet she could not remember a time when she encouraged him rather than just leave him alone during said trials. The more her mind went down Memory Lane, the more she saw that her mother was very much right. She had phased out Marco gradually until he was nothing more than a mere memory. And even that was now fleeting. And also she was correct in what her mother just said concerning Earth. Tom and Lilacia had managed to convince her that it was a boring & mundane place since it didn't have magic or the fantastic creatures that were abound in Mewni and in other realms.

King River decided to cut in, "Dear, I believe its best if you just leave Marco be. Sad to say, that is what you have been doing for the past three years or so".

* * *

Before Star could reply to that, one of the servants rushed to them. He went to the trio and stated, "I'm sorry to interrupt your talks, your Majesties. But a family calling themselves the Acacius's state that they are here to see you. They say that they wrote a letter to you some time ago, saying that they would be arriving on this day.".

This caught the royal family a bit off-guard, King River thinking hard as he muttered, "Acacius… Acacius… I have never heard of that family name before. And I do not remember a letter… wait! I do remember receiving a letter from the Spiderbite family, saying that they would be training their daughter for a year & would be arriving here. Has it already been a year?".

Queen Moon added, "I remember such a letter myself. I believe it is somewhere within the Royal Archives. And the name Acacius… for some reason, it does ring a bell with me.". While the mature beauty was quite versed in the history of not just the Butterfly family but the many others spread throughout the land, even her memory could not find exactly why the name sounded familiar.

The servant man said, "Shall I send them away or have them meet you?".

A voice called out from a doorway nearby, "You do not have to that. We are here.". The royals and servants, plus the knights that were scattered in various parts of the Courtyard, looked to where the voice came from. It was very familiar to River and Moon, and the one who made the voice stepped forth into the light… causing the Butterfly family to gasp in surprise as they saw on whom emerged.

It was King Justus and Queen Isadora… without their spider bite marks!

The duo were dressed in their best as they enjoyed the stunned looks on the faces of their allies/friends, walking towards them as the Butterflies were stunned still to see their old friends whom they had not seen in a year. Once they were close enough, River inquired, "Justus?! Is that really you?! Your cursed bite, is it…!?".

The king chuckled softly and answered, "Yes, old friend. It is gone. And I can assure you that this is no disguise or glamour of any sort, physical or magical. This is really us.".

Queen Moon was really astounded to see her old friend, than something clicked within her mind. She exclaimed, "Of course! I remember now! The Spiderbite family was originally named Acacius, but had to change it due to the unintentional curse put on them by the spider monster Venom Fang and a mixture of the magic that seeped into the wound. And that was centuries ago!".

Isadora smiled softly and remarked, "Well, it's good to see your knowledge of history concerning our family is coming back to you, Moon. It's very good to see you again.".

Star was gobstruck and inquired, "B-But how is it your spider bites are gone?! I was told that your bites were cursed and no amount of Mewni medicine or magic could get rid of them!". The young blonde girl flinched when she saw the warm gazes that the couple gave to her parents quickly turned to a firm neutral look. This stunned both River and Moon, wondering on what brought about the rapid change in demeanor and look.

Queen Acacius answered in hard tone, "We will answer that question when our daughter arrives. Which should be… now.". They all looked towards the doorway, and soft echoing footsteps could be heard. And slowly emerging from the dark doorway and into the light… was Princess Penelope Acacius, formerly Spiderbite!

The knights, River, Moon and Star gasped at seeing how the daughter of Justus and Isadora looked. She had really filled out nicely in many areas, blossoming into a right beauty that had many of the male knights and squires who saw her drooling. Of course, this got the lads getting smacked hard on the head from the ladies nearby.

Her luscious brown hair was straight and flowing, giving off a sheen of brightness as the sun hit her body just right. She walked with grace, dignity and strength that Star couldn't help but envy. Her green dress was no longer a dull-looking color but a rich deep emerald now that really highlighted her complexion and beauty in a way that made her look more royal than even Star did on her best day!

She walked over to the Butterflies, her brown eyes giving off a warmth that really made the feel at ease. However… when her eyes fell on Star, they almost instantly hardened into orbs of fury! It was such a quick transaction from warm to furious that surprised them.

In a calm voice that was hard as a forged steel sword, Penelope asked, "Star… where is Sir Marco Diaz?".

It seemed that the princess was in big trouble yet again!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all like it. I apologize if it is small, but I wanted to make an update to the story on Christmas.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God! Lord, thank you for an awesome Christmas I had with family here at my own home! Thank you Jesus for being born and letting all know that you are truly the King of Kings! Thank you God for all who have supported me, and I ask that you bless them all on this day! Give them a very Merry Christmas and a joyful New Year when it comes!

It seems that more surprises are shown as the Mewni girls are introduced to how Earth has school systems and daycares that not even their own realm has. Well, at least those who are not royals. Marco is diving into the book that his father gave him, which he will read more on. Believe me, the book will play a big part in this story & also for him to grow into the man he was meant to become!

And finally, Star starts to realize how badly she has messed up herself & her friendship with Marco for the past three years or so. And with the introduction of the Acacius family, formerly the Spiderbites, now in… oh, her hole is going to be dug MUCH deeper! It will be shown in the next chapter. I hope you all liked how I made Janna when it comes to children.

Like I stated before, this story will be long in both chapters and words! I just hope it is enough for all of you to enjoy it. I like to combine quality with quantity, so will do my very best with this side-project of mine. Also, hope you liked the little Easter Egg I snuck in here. Hint: it's what Moon did that knocked Star off her feet.

In the next chapter, Eclipsa and Higgs will be introduced into the world that many women know about when they stay home… soap operas! Heh, and I hope it surprises you all. And also more revelations that will have Star be dug into a deeper hole than she is currently in now, and it will affect Tom and Lilacia Ponyhead too!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

How would you explain a school system of your choice to the Mewni women staying at the Diaz residence? And what kind of statue do you think Rafael is making based on the request by the mayor?

What do you think will happen when Kelly arrives at the zoo? And what will Hekapoo say to her clone & the HMC on what she has found so far on Earth?

What kind of physical therapy would you have Marco do once he is well enough to take the bandages off for good?

How would you rate Star's current level when it comes to fighting? And also what would your words be to her during Moon's mini-rant to her daughter?

And finally… what do you think will happen when the Neko family members, Queen Seres, Princess Patty & the Acacius family hear on what happened to Marco?

And here is an optional bonus question: What would you suggest that the royals in Mewni do to have a capable functioning school system?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	12. Chapter 12

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope all of you are doing well this New Year 2020! I hope you also had a great Christmas and an awesome time when the New Year came!

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and honor to God. Lord, thank you for being there for me and my family when the New Year came! We put our faith and trust in you that this 2020 will be one to live out in a good way! Jesus Christ, thank you for all of the wonderful friends I made and also for the reviewers I have gained over the years. God, thank you for all that you have done & I hope to continue being a faithful and good servant to you for all the rest of my days!

I want to thank all of you for your reviews, your suggestions and advice which have really helped me with this story very much. Again, I hope to make this story a worthy one… one that actually surpasses the cannon series of _Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil_!

My real passion does lie with the classic Disney & Toho series. I just love the old-school stuff I saw as a kid, and I believe they are better than the new stuff that is on now. In fact, been spending most of my Christmas vacation days watching one of the gifts my relations got for me for Christmas which is the _Goof Troop_ series! Vol. 1 & 2 on DVD which I have been watching for quite some time! Heh, made me feel like a kid again on Saturday afternoon to watch the episodes.

In this chapter, Star and her family see how much the former Spiderbite family has changed… and also that an alliance will be in hot water due to Star's actions! And I want to personally thank Author **Darkness Rissing** for his suggestion on what kind of statue that Rafael should make for the city. Thank you again very much my friend!

In any case, I just hope the ones that do like my story here continue to enjoy it. I am a bit sad that some Authors have not reviewed some of my previous chapters, but I can wait for them. I just hope and pray that they are doing okay.

I will not please everyone, will not even attempt that. I stand by with my resolve and convictions in what I believe in, and they will be put here in this story.

On a final note, I will be fleshing out the characters as much as I can. Both minor and major, but not to get too carried away with it. I believe in finding the fine line balance in everything, especially in my work. Not perfect mind you, but enough that it satisfies me.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

The Butterfly family was astounded not just with Princess Penelope's looks, but the way she carried herself and the tone she just used with Star now. Gone was the young woman that often liked to stay in the background with dull-colored clothing, but a beautiful woman that had filled out nicely on her body yet carried an air of class & respect. One that the blonde Butterfly princess was actually a bit envious of, if she was honest with herself. And the tone she carried when she demanded on the whereabouts of Sir Marco Diaz… it made the Butterflies flinch a little, Star more so since the tone carried with it a dangerous quality. Like a double-edged sword that was ready to slice anything in two if not answered properly.

Star started to stammer, "Umm… that is… I…". She honestly didn't know how to form the words that were now babbling from her mouth. She had not seen her friend in a year, and she was now in front of her… and had changed drastically. At least in her view.

Princess Penelope was not amused at all by Star's stammering and cut through her words, "Star, enough. Calm down and answer me in complete sentences, not like how you're doing now.".

Again, this stunned King River, Queen Moon and Princess Star. They had never heard such words from Penelope, especially in such a strong, dignified tone. However, her parents King Justus and Queen Isadora were looking on proudly as their daughter asserted herself like this.

Star managed to get herself together and exclaimed, "Penelope?! Is… Is that really you?! Gosh, I… I… You've changed!". The blonde young woman was indeed stunned on the changes she was seeing now, physical and vocal with her friend. However, she quickly concluded that she didn't like these changes as Penelope seemed to handle herself in a really regal manner. Not like her very loose self as from the past.

The princess of the Acacius family stared hard at Star and answered, "I know, but do not try to change the topic here. Where is Sir Marco Diaz? Where is he?".

Before the former wand wielder could answer her, Queen Moon beat her to it. She stated, "Perhaps if we get cleaned up first, we can answer any and all of your questions. And will you be willing to answer our own?".

Queen Isadora replied, "I believe that is for the best. Where would you like for us to wait while you all get changed?". King River suggested that they wait in the Castle's Garden area, where they would have some privacy and also be about in the fresh air rather than indoors. King Justus thought on it for a moment, than stated that it was an excellent idea. Queen Moon called for some of her guards to escort the royal family to the garden while they get changed, the knights saluting before asking the Acacius family to follow them.

Penelope gave Star one last stormy look before following after her parents, once more displaying a dignified, graceful walk that stunned the Butterflies.

Once they were out of sight, Star's shocked nature came to the surface full-tilt. She exclaimed, "I can't believe it! That was Penelope! W-W-What happened to her?! Did her parents use magic or something to change her into that?! She acted like a… a…!".

It was her mother that snapped her out of it by finishing, "A proper princess?". The mature blue-haired beauty was also surprised to see the former Spiderbite princess looking & acting in such a manner, but it was more on a positive note. She saw that Penelope held herself up well as a true royal; dignified and graceful but not in an arrogant way. It seemed that Penelope had found the right balance of being a royal one that called for her to be steady and sure, not arrogant or spoiled.

King River suggested to go back to their rooms to freshen up & change into something more comfortable so they could have a proper meeting with their old friends. His wife agreed with him & with Star in tow, went back inside their abode. The blonde princess was very much stunned/shocked on what just occurred, not saying much as they walked back inside. Once in the castle stone walls, they daughter separated with her parents to go to her room to freshen up and change. Queen Moon saw Lady Whosits nearby, making a subtle gesture with her head towards Star. She was saying to her to follow and keep an eye on the young Butterfly so that she doesn't do anything rash or foolish.

The female knight nodded and jogged a little to catch up with Star Butterfly.

* * *

Along the way to their private/personal quarters, the king and queen were discussing on what just occurred now. River whispered, "I must say dear, it is astonishing on seeing Justus and Isadora without their… well… you know.". He taps to his head, referencing that all of the Spiderbite clan had afflictions showing up on their faces.

Moon replied, "I know what you mean, honey. And that they are now using their original family name rather than the one put on them thanks to the curse… amazing! I just wonder how it is that they cured their afflictions since any kind of Mewni medicine failed to do so. And… did you see how they reacted when they saw Star?".

The royal adults shuddered a bit as they played back what happened earlier, that the warm eyes of their friends turned quickly neutral upon seeing their flesh and blood. More so when they saw Penelope's eyes change as well, perhaps more drastically than her parents. Her eyes had been warm and inviting upon seeing them… but when she turned to her fellow princess, the warmth vanished almost instantly to one of anger.

King River nodded and remarked, "I did indeed, sweetheart. The way they switched emotions like that… it's incredible! But… I wonder what Star did in order to incur such a strong shift in demeanor?". They soon arrived at their chambers, the king opening the door for his wife to go in first. Once they were inside their room, Queen Moon went to the bathing area where she used her magic to make water fill up a very large tub of water. Once the tub was filled to the appropriate level, she ceased with her water spell and administered a heating spell to it to get it warm. While she could not use the wand, her wandless magic was still good for everyday things.

As the couple waited for the bath to warm up, they started to shed from their clothing. Normally, they would take separate baths with the queen going first while her husband waited. However, it seemed that the situation was serious enough to call for the two of them to bathe together… which River and Moon had no qualms with. In fact, on some nights they would take a hot tub bath together when their love for one another got really strong.

Queen Moon resumed the conversation, "I do not know. Perhaps it has something to do with the last time she and Marco went over to their kingdom last year? The way she asked… no, more like demanded to Star on the whereabouts of Marco… I think the poor boy is in the center of it.".

River managed a small chuckle and said as he took off his shirt, "Hehehehe… that Diaz boy… he certainly has become popular. And in just three short years! Sad to say that he didn't have any time to reveal in the popularity.".

His wife had a pensive look on her face and inquired, "Perhaps… perhaps he didn't know about it.".

The muscle-bound ruler of the realm had a perplexed look on her face as he remarked, "Didn't know about it? My dear, Marco's name has been whispered in many of our circles and also throughout the land! Why else… would… he…?". Just as he was about to boast, his intellectual side kicked in. It was on rare, serious occasions when this happened. Normally, River would let his muscles on his body do the work when it called for something physical. Only in the most serious of circumstances did the muscle in his head worked. He was not a brainless one, far from it. But when it came to analytical and political thinking and such, he left that to his wife.

Moon saw this and inquired, "You're starting to see now, right River dear?".

Indeed, her husband was starting to recall the times when Marco was with them. The lad at first seemed determined and optimistic when starting to train under Sir Lavabo of the Wash, but when he started to go with Star on her 'adventures' with her friends… that is when he saw the changes. It was slow, gradual and subtle… but they were there.

He was becoming more mechanical, tired and also frustrated whenever he came back from a task with his daughter with her beau and floating BFF by her side. Marco seemed to have lost the spark, and didn't seem to pay much attention around him. The only times he did brighten up even for a bit was when he was talking to Eclipsa, Hekapoo, Kelly or Higgs. River actually saw him writing a letter to Penelope, and the small bit of light he once saw was now alive in his eyes. But when doing training or going with Star… the fire seemed to be snuffed out and replaced with something hollow.

He also recalled when taking tours around the minor kingdoms of the realm, many children were playing with toys in the form of the Earth lad. And some also dressing up like him, not his embarrassing Turdina persona. He also saw during parties/balls that were held in said kingdoms that he and the others were invited to, the lad was the hot topic of almost half of the princesses in all the land! Yet Marco was nowhere to be seen, and his daughter was always with her three friends plus other princesses that thought/acted just like her.

River's mind came back to the present and he looked at his wife. He inquired, "Do… Do you think our daughter and her friends have somehow prevented Marco from truly learning how much of an impact he has had in the land? To the citizens?".

Queen Moon sighed as she started to take off her training attire and replied, "I believe so. I believe that they have kept Marco either so busy or misdirecting him that he truly has no idea how popular & wanted he really is.". To say that the king was surprised as an understatement.

Soon, a chime sounded off telling the duo that the bath was ready. The king and queen soon went to the bathing area to clean themselves up, wondering how in the world their daughter had pulled something like this off. To keep Marco from really discovering how much of a positive impact he had on the citizens of Mewni.

Meanwhile, said young princess was in her own chambers and already in her own bathtub. Lady Whosits was outside guarding the door, plus to make sure that Star didn't escape.

Star was having thoughts just shoot off inside her head like atomic-powered tennis balls with no off-switch in sight. She exclaimed, "What the hell just happened?! Penelope just shows up out of the blue and demands to know where Marco is at?! What happened to her?! What happened to her spider bite?! How is it that she just acts all prim and proper like that?!".

The young woman was had been in a funk all morning, pierced very much by her mother and father's words regarding Marco after training… and now seeing one of her friends now acting like a 'proper' princess pushed her over the edge. Star would never admit this, but she was jealous for the time being at seeing her old friend. Penelope had truly undergone a transformation; from stay-in-the-background girl to a woman that radiated beauty, charm and strength in a way that she only wished she could achieve.

Star continued on her rant, "I bet her parents did something to her to make her like that! Yeah, with some kind of spell, I think! Once I manage to find out what it is and break it, Penelope will go back to her old self again! Maybe it has something to do with the loss of her spider bite mark…". Now she was coming up with all kinds of possible theories on how her friend had changed in just a year's time.

She was in for a surprise!

* * *

~At the Castle Garden~

While the Butterflies were getting freshened up, the Acacius family was waiting for them in the garden area that was behind the castle. King Justus and Queen Isadora made themselves comfortable on one of the benches, looking at the fine flowers that bloomed on the hedges that were quite thick with green life. They daughter went to one of the flowers that blossomed at her level, said object looking similar to a rose back on Earth. Penelope looked at the flower, gently touching its soft petals and inhaling the sweet natural scent it gave off. Said smell helped to calm her down her temper from earlier. She hoped that the Butterflies could shed some light on a subject that was a bit touchy with her.

The princess went back to her parents and asked, "Do you think King River and Queen Butterfly can help us?".

Queen Isadora patted her precious treasure's right arm and said, "I believe they can, my dear. At the very least, we can catch up with them since it has been a year since we have seen them last.".

King Justus put in, "All we can do now is wait.". Penelope nodded her head, going to a nearby bench to wait for the royal family. Thankfully, the benches were near trees that provided much needed shade for them. And a cool breeze floated in that cool them off pleasantly, making the scene heavenly in their opinion.

At 9:35 a.m., the Butterflies showed up and dressed in their best royal casual wear. However, Princess Star seemed to be agitated as it showed on her face. The Acacius family rose up to properly greet them, though Penelope held a neutral look when she saw Star.

King River said, "Now that we are not sweaty and refreshed, let's try this one more time from the top.".

His friend & fellow king answered, "Of course. I believe that since we are your guests for the moment, you shall start off the questions.".

Queen Moon replied, "Thank you very much, Justus. Here is our first question; why…?". Before she could answer her question, Star boldly jumped in and pointed her finger at the royal adults. This took the group off-guard.

She proclaimed, "Here's MY question for you! What kind of spell did you put Penelope under?! And how do I break it?!". Moon and River were surprised by the outburst from their daughter, and shocked on how she was now accusing the royal parents of putting a spell on their own flesh and blood. This was an accusation that was not to be taken lightly in anyway at all… yet Star did so with little to no regard on the consequences of doing such an action.

King and Queen Acacius shock wore off quickly as they stood straight and true, looking into the eyes of a determined yet misguided Star Butterfly. Isadora answered softly but with firmness in her tone, "What do you mean young lady? What is it you are accusing us?".

Star was on a roll as she exclaimed, "Don't try to act innocent! You put some sort of spell on your daughter that made her all 'nice and proper'! I know that she is not like that, so fess up and tell me how to break the spell!".

King River and Queen Moon just face-palmed themselves, now seeing why their daughter was making a fool of herself now. The royals hoped that their old friends would not do anything drastic that might damage the alliance & friendship they had, though they were well within their right to do so. Accusing a royal with no solid proof of the supposed crime was a SERIOUS offense, and that was on the royal level!

King Justus answered evenly with a hint of steel in his voice, "We have not put any kind of spell, or potion, on our daughter. This change you see is all on her doing. The Penelope you see before you is the real deal, changed all on her own willful accord.".

Star exclaimed, "Now that's a lie! I know Penelope and she would not…!".

Her rant was silence by a clear, sharp voice that belonged to said young lady. She stated softly but with fire in her tone, "Star… shut up.". Her tone caused the blonde to cease in mid-rant, all eyes now looking towards the brunette beauty.

The daughter of the Butterfly family flinched at seeing the firm green eyes of the Acacius family. They were hard as steel and looking upon her like an eagle would its prey when spotted. Penelope walked to stand in front of her parents, in front of her friend… or perhaps former friend, as one would see at this particular point.

* * *

Penelope looked at Star and said, "Star… this IS the real me. I have been in my kingdom, getting trained by my parents to inherit the throne from them. I have been training to better understand what it truly means to be a princess. It's much more than individuality. It's about duty to the people to see to their well-being, knowing the very fine lines when it comes to making decisions both personal and political, staying in shape so that I can defend myself and also be healthy… and also to learn responsibility. To learn that the needs of the realm come first… that my people's well-being takes precedence over my own needs.".

This surprised the Butterflies, the words coming from Penelope's lips. And her parents looked very proud of her and it showed on their faces. Queen Moon saw that Princess Penelope Acacius had learned what her daughter had yet to comprehend. Star looked the most shocked of all, and it was due to why anyone would give up their freedom like that. To be tied down like so.

Said Butterfly princess stammered with a shocked look on her face, "But… But… But your individuality! You were like me and the other princesses when we escaped from that school and…".

Penelope raised her hand, silencing Star with a gesture. Now the Butterflies that the young woman before them COMMANDED respect, feeling the waves of authority coming from her being. The Acacius princess stated, "I was like them and you Star. Key word here- WAS. I started to grow up, Star Butterfly. I was shown that there is a time to be loose and free, and a time to settle down and take up what is expected of me. I started to see that you, and those who still follow you, are letting their homes slide down. They go around doing what they want, not paying much attention to the consequences of their actions and how it affects others! In the short-run and in the life-run.".

She continued onward, not wanting Star to open her mouth again. She said, "After what Marco did for my family last year… I decided to honor his request and become the princess he believed for me to be. So I let my parents train me into becoming not just a real Penelope Acacius… but a better one. A true princess who looks after her land & people. A lady who is not just beautiful outside, but also inside as well. One who is firm, fair and compassionate. But also intelligent, wise and tough so that I do not get walked over by anyone.".

She also thought to herself with her hands over her heart area, 'And also someone that can be worthy to be at Marco's side for all the rest of his days.'. She really had it bad for the Earth man.

This really surprised the Butterflies, especially Star since her idea that her friend was under an enchantment of some kind was crumbling to dust fast.

King River remembered what was said and inquired, "What Marco did for you last year? What do you mean?".

It was King Justus who answered, "It is the very reason why we are here in the first place & to see the Diaz boy as well. You see, it was he that managed to cure us from our spider bite affliction curses.".

Queen Moon was stunned by this & it showed on her face. She managed to ask, "What? Marco was… able to cure your curse? But… how?".

Her fellow queen and friend Isadora answered, "When he & Star, along with her… friends, came to our kingdom last year, he managed make a homemade remedy that he told us was taught to him by his mother and grandparents on Earth. It was that unusual medicine that helped us to cure AND free us from the spider bite curse. And fortunately, we had enough to use on the remaining members of our family. So we no longer have the affliction any longer and have decided to change our last names back to what it originally was long ago.".

River, Moon and Star were again stunned to hear that a remedy that was made on Earth cured what not even the most powerful of healing magic's in Mewni or in the other dimensional realms could do. River whispered in awe, "That is… that is truly amazing!".

King Justus nodded and stated, "It is. I offered the lad anything as a token of our gratitude in releasing us from that awful curse. And his request… was that me and Isadora help Penelope be the ruler our kingdom needs.".

The royal family was once again floored, wondering when the surprises were going to end. Marco Diaz had gained favor with a royal ruler, but instead of asking for riches or glory… he instead opted to ask that Penelope become a good ruler for her people. In their view, that was something a truly noble soul would do.

Queen Moon put in, "Now that is amazing! Star, why didn't you put that down in the report you gave to me last year?". Star than started to remember on what happened that day, and was now VERY nervous. She smiled weakly and tried to inch away, but a cold sweat was coming from her brow and the others saw her curious actions & felt that something was off.

Queen Isadora put in, "Her report? Moon, she wasn't the one to write anything. She was busy with Tom and Lilacia tearing through the town. It was Marco that took the lessons from Star & wrote down the report. We saw him ourselves do it.".

* * *

This raised alarms in King & Queen Butterfly's head, more so in the case of the queen as both looked to Star. Their daughter still had that nervous smile on, chuckled nervously… than turned to make a break for it!

However, Moon was not having it as she quickly brought forth her magic! She used her Gravity spell, the same one that she used to collect the blood in the forest that belonged to Marco some time ago, and used its suction to bring Star to a halt! The young lady tried to run, but the spell was too strong and she was yanked back violently to the group. King River made a motion with his hands to the guards, telling them to block the exits… and to activate the special rune that prevented dimensional holes to be torn & used INSIDE the castle grounds.

Now the princess of the Butterfly family could not get away, in any way, shape or form.

Star groaned as she held the back of her head… than looked up to see her mother, father & the Acacius family members looking down at her. And they were NOT happy.

River reached out and grabbed the back hem of Star's dress, actually lifting her back to her feet in a manner he only used on her as a small child when pulling her out of dangerous situations. Both father and mother glared at their daughter before Moon inquired in a hard tone, "Star… what did you do?". She had a very bad, sinking feeling in her gut on what her daughter did but she would not go off the handle without hearing some confirmation.

Star gulped as her eyes went wide, automatically trying to wiggle her way out by using the _Big Shining Puppy Dog_ eyes routine. But her parents would not be swayed by her act, and so she clamped up as she didn't want to reveal anything more that would get her into more trouble.

Moon saw this and stated, "Star Butterfly, you better come clean with me now… or I find out what happened last year at Father Time's _Universal History Room_ later on. Either way, I WILL find out what occurred last year. So what will it be? You telling me now or me finding out later?". Truth be told, she had only gotten so far in seeing Star's past actions in that room. Apparently, she didn't go far enough as she never saw what occurred back than when Marco and Star went to Penelope's home kingdom.

The blonde princess realized that there was truly no way out of her situation so… she gave up and gave in. She sighed, a look of defeat on her as she replied, "Well… it kinda, sorta… went like this…". She started to explain what happened last year:

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Shortly after their romp at the Spiderbite Kingdom, Star and her friends went back to her home to cool off from their little 'adventure'. Tom laughed as he declared, "Did you see the look on that vendor's face when we crashed right on top of his tomatoes?! Oh, that look was priceless! I wish I had used my phone to get a picture of it!"._

_Lilacia laughed as well and added in, "Yeah, it was funny to see him go off like that! Though the dude needed to learn to chill. I mean, he can grow more of those things right? Nothing to get so worked up about!"._

_Star laughed with her friends, yet felt the uneasy feeling in her heart that what she did was wrong. They had just left the vendor, not apologizing for their crash onto his cart nor paying for the damages or ruined crops. However, that small feeling of guilt was once again squashed by her ego & self-preservation. She didn't want to get in trouble, which would lead to possible grounding and not going on any more trips with her beau and BFF._

_As the trio walked to her room to chill and hang out there, the blonde princess remembered why she was at the Spiderbite kingdom in the first place. A look of panic came on her face as she exclaimed, "Oh no! I totally forgot!". Tom and Lilacia stopped in their tracks and looked to their companion, the demon prince asking on what was wrong. Star told them that she totally forgot about the report that her mother told her to write for her, one that described how the kingdom worked and what she learned from it._

_She was now panicking, wondering how she was going to get out of such a jam. Tom was trying to calm her down while Lilacia was thinking of ways to get her BFF out of trouble. Her answer came when she saw a dimensional hole opening up at the castle grounds down below, looking through the window to see Marco Diaz emerging. He was holding a small notepad in his hands, one of the few things he brought back from his rare trips back to Earth. A devious idea than popped into her head, her horn glowing like a light bulb._

_She went to Star and Tom and said, "Hey, chill girlfriend! I believe I have the answer to your problem here!"._

_The Butterfly princess looked to her floating unicorn BFF and asked, "What? What is it?! Tell me, please! I'm desperate!"._

_Princess Ponyhead replied, "Just copy the notes from the Earth turd's notebook thing, transfer it to pieces of paper from you and… voilà! You got the report to give to your mom! Also, need to destroy the copy so that she doesn't see who it's really from!"._

_Tom really liked the plan but Star… she was hesitant and it showed on her face. She stated, "Wait! Copy Marco's words and… use them as my own? And destroying his notebook? Isn't that going too far?". For that instant, her conscience was wrestling hard with Star's pride, ego and self-preservation to try and make her occupant see that doing something wrong won't make anything right._

_Her demon beau looked at her and assured, "Hey, don't worry about it Star. The dipstick can always get another one of those Earth things. And in any case, it is his duty as a knight to make sure you don't get into trouble. So, it's a win-win situation. Besides, would you rather be punished and grounded? Or continue to go on adventures with us?"._

_Lilacia added, "Yeah! Besides, so what if you hurt the Earth turd? I mean, is he worth losing your freedom and spirit of adventure?"._

_Those words managed to give some strength to Star's negative influences in her head. Her conscience put up a valiant struggle… but in the end, she was crushed as her self-preservation and wanting of continuing to hang out with her beau & BFF took over._

_Marco had gone back to his room to change and freshen up, Star and her cohorts staying out of sight until he went into his room. Once he was there, they peered inside to see what he was doing. Ponyhead saw that he went into his bathroom, so his front room was empty for the time being. The trio came in and looked around for the notebook. Tom found it, grabbed it and all of them rushed out of the chamber quickly._

_They high-tailed it back to Star's quarters, where Lilacia locked the door and Tom got some scroll papers for Star. She opened up the book and managed to find the first page of the report of the Spiderbite kingdom. She lifted her wand to do the transfer spell, which would copy and paste the words from the notebook to her scrolls… when she hesitated yet again. Her conscience was once more crying out to her that what she was doing was wrong, and that it was best to fess up to her negligence rather than doing easy things that would cost her in the long run._

_Once again, the words of Tom and Ponyhead came to her mind… and it squashed the words of her conscience once more. She used the spell, golden light coming from her wand as it hit the notebook page. The exact words and format of the report appeared on the first scroll, and when it was all complete, Tom turned the page for Star to copy another one._

_Once she had ten parchments of paper completed and everything written down, Star ceased her magic… and Tom used his fire power to burn the notebook completely to ash. As she watched the book caught aflame and seeing Marco's hard work now gone… Star wondered if this could come back to bite her._

_Lilacia grinned wickedly and stated, "Okay now, mission accomplished! Go give that thing to your mother & we'll be in the clear!"._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

After Star finished her story on how she copied the words from Marco's notebook, she looked up… and saw the furious faces on her parents and the Acacius family. She flinched from seeing their looks of fury, disappointment and sadness that were in mother's eyes. Queen pinched the bridge of her nose and asked softly, "Tell me Star… tell me that you didn't really do this… tell me that what you did back than is not true…".

The blonde princess looked down, not saying anything… which confirmed that indeed, what she just told everyone was true.

Queen Isadora asked calmly, "Is there a way to make sure that there is proof?". While her tone was calm, underneath… she was a raging wild storm, just like Moon was now! The young man from Earth had done so much for the realm, especially her family, and this was how he was treated?! Now they were starting to understand why Marco was like he was back a year ago.

Penelope went to Queen Moon, reaching into her heart-area breast pocket and pulled out a folded parchment. She unfolded it and said, "This is also one of the reasons we came to see Marco. This was a letter he wrote to me last week. He… He stated that something had occurred that would make it difficult for him to write back. He… He also said there was a chance I would never see him again. And… he said his goodbye to me and saying thanks for being a good friend.".

She remembered how scared and worried upon reading the letter, tears forming in her eyes as she showed it to her parents. Upon reading its content, they all decided to go to Butterfly Castle posthaste. Thankfully, Penelope's training had just been completed so honestly there was nothing left to hold her back to seeing if she could help her dear friend.

The mature blue-haired beauty took the letter, reading its contents and realizing that Marco had done this just days before he undergone the unbinding ritual from goddess Luna that freed him from the _Blood Moon Curse_. She looked to the parchment, than at Star who was stunned that Marco wrote a letter to Penelope like that, and her gaze fell on a female servant nearby. She called to the servant, who rushed forward quickly and asked what service she could be to her queen.

Moon ordered, "Go to my personal office and look in the small cubby hole under R for Reports. Look for the papers that showcase the Spiderbite Kingdom report and look for one that is dated exactly a year ago.". Hearing the tight words from her ruler, she knew that it was serious and that this duty needed to be done quickly. She rushed off fast, leaving a small trail of dust behind her as she ran into the castle.

Star was looking very down and guilty here, but she found no sympathy from her parents or the Acacius family. She sat down on one of the benches, looking up to see Penelope giving her such a look… that if glares were enough to kill, she would be eight feet deep right now! The brunette beauty SO wanted to deck her ex-friend at the moment, just to give her a slap or a punch with all her might! But she reigned it in, as such a thing would not be tolerated. Well… at least in public where there was witnesses.

King River and Queen Moon were taking supreme efforts to reign in their anger at their daughter at the moment. They were feeling a mixture of things towards Star; anger, disappointment, confusion, sadness and frustration. Anger that Star had deceived them like this in such a manner, disappointment that their flesh and blood did something that really hurt Marco like this, sadness that Star listened to her friends rather than her conscience… and finally frustration due to Star's deceptions were this deep.

In a few moments, the female servant arrived back with ten parchments in her hand. She was slightly sweaty and out of breath, but she managed to get her task complete. Queen Moon thanked her, the girl glad to be of service before going off to the side once more.

Queen Moon saw the first page of the report and looked to the letter that Marco had written to Penelope, comparing the form & font of writings on both papers. After a few minutes of careful scrawling, going through the other papers in the reports and scrutinizing… Moon saw that the words from the Spiderbite report matched the letter exactly. In every single way, the lettering and wording along with size and shape… all of it was exactly in Marco's handwriting.

They all looked to Star, who squirmed uncomfortably on the stone bench she was sitting on. She meekly asked as she tried to make herself small, "I'm in more trouble… aren't I?".

Queen Moon scowled thunderously at her daughter and replied, "You do not KNOW the meaning of the word, Star Butterfly!".

While all of this was going on… the royals families did not know that they were being spied upon.

* * *

In the Cloud Kingdom, Lilacia's sisters were in Angel's room as they were using a spell that allowed them to see what was going on at the Butterfly Castle grounds. It was a spell that was developed years ago by her ancestors that was similar to the Butterfly's own _All-Seeing Eye_ spell. The difference was that the spell only worked on those the royal family considered allies and its effects were not that far-reaching as the spell Eclipsa created.

While their eldest sister had gone to training with their parents, Angel called them to her room and used the spell to see onto the Butterfly Castle grounds. There, they saw Star training with her parents in physical combat for the day. Needless to say, the floating unicorn heads took delight in how Star was getting her butt handed to her by her folks. Though they were intrigued on the _Wheel of Fortune Dude_ move that Queen Moon used to counter her daughter's attack, wondering on where she learned it.

The floating females were surprised to see the Spiderbite family… without their spider bite curse afflictions on them! Many questions started to fly on how it was possible for them to remove something that could not be removed, Angel quickly hushing them so they could hear everything.

The twelve sisters of Lilacia watched as they learned that the Spiderbite's original name was Acacius… and also gasping as they saw Princess Penelope coming onto the scene. The unicorns remembered seeing her from one of the balls/parties they attended with their family, and were awed to see such a drastic change in the Mewnian girl!

That is when they got glued to the drama that was playing before them on the magical nimbus screen; hearing the demand from Penelope, the Butterflies leaving to get dressed in more better attire, Star's off-the-handle accusation, the Acacius family's rebuttal against said accusations, what Marco did for them last year… to finally where Star confessed on what really happened concerning the reports she handed to her mother last year.

When it was finally done, they shut off the spell and looked to one another in dawning comprehension. That their sister and Tom were more devious and delinquent than they realized, and that Marco was also much more than what they thought but in a positive way!

Talks and other conversations than quickly rose up, flying through the air like arrows in a volley! Thankfully, it was Angel that got things in control when she let out a loud whistled that pierced through the noise. Everyone stopped talking and looked to their 3rd eldest sibling.

Angel spoke, "This is big news ladies, yes! But it still doesn't tell us on what happened to Marco or where he is. I'm afraid that this is only a small piece of the puzzle we're after… but it's a start!". Her sisters saw that she was correct; while this was big news, it was only minor to their true goal was. A stepping stone in the right direction at least.

Angel continued, "So we need to plan our next move. I say later on in the afternoon, we start to look for clues around the Butterfly lands. We'll start there, and if nothing shows up… have to make plans on how to look for them in the castle itself.". The others thought on it, and saw that their siblings' suggestion had merit.

They started to talk now on what they had just heard and what to do with the information they just acquired. They did know this one solid fact; was that their firstborn sister was going to be in a LOT of trouble soon, for they knew that Queen Moon would report this to their parents & the parents of Tom.

Things were heating up big time in Mewni!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… it was a bit of a long one for me. I hope you all liked it.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for helping me out immensely with this chapter! Thank you Jesus for giving me the drive, conviction and courage to write this part down. I believe that this small part for my story here will be crucial later on in the future. Thank you Lord for all that you helped me out with, both with this story and also with my life as well!

So it seems that Star's actions have gone deeper than even what Moon believed. She did not see everything in the _Universal History Room_ in Father Time's place, as she had witnessed of Star's actions to reach a conclusive punishment towards her. But now it seems she wished she had gone further into Star's delinquency.

Penelope and her family will be told what happened to Marco… but not exactly everything. Moon still wants for her knight to be healed and experience his own planet before coming to a decision, so she will do what she told her knights, Star, Lilacia and Thomas earlier. She is buying some time for Marco to enjoy some peace in his home world, but will it last?

Now the Ponyhead sibling sisters know what Star and her friends did, but they still need to be on alert and subtle in their search to find out what happened to the Diaz lad. More to come in the future!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were with Star and the others, what would you reaction be at seeing the new Penelope? Both her physical looks and the new spirit that is now surrounding her being after she told Star to be quiet?

How do you think Star, Tom and Lilacia managed to keep Marco from seeing how truly popular he has become in Mewni? And what do you think of River's reactions when he thought on why Marco would not know his own popularity?

What would you say or do when Star started to throw her quick accusation to the Acacius family? And also your reaction at hearing Penelope newfound tone and words that she told to the blonde princess?

After hearing from Star on how she managed to copy Marco's report to pass off as her own and burn his notebook to hide the evidence, what would you do or say to her? And what you be surprised if Penelope had decked her?

And finally this: If you were watching the entire event with Ponyhead's twelve younger siblings, what would you tell them during certain parts? And do you agree with Angel's suggestion to keep looking for more clues?

Here is an optional bonus question: What do you think the reaction will be with the parents of Lilacia and Thomas when they are told what happened by King River and Queen Moon later on?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	13. Chapter 13

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are having a good time in the new year so far. Getting back into the groove at work since I had a long Christmas vacation. It really makes me appreciate that I do have a job in this day and age, and do not want to take it for granted.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. God, thank you for being there for me and my family. Thank you Jesus for all that you have taught and shown me, and I hope to do my best for you. I hope to stay close to you and follow you, on the path of the straight and narrow as best as I can in all ways. Thank you Lord for guiding me in this story & also in my other ones as well!

I ask that you all wish me good luck in my latest endeavor to get Disney and Toho to recognize my _Monsters and Magic_ series. I have sent another letter to them, my eleventh or so attempt to get the companies to take a look at my Disney/Toho novels and specials. So I humbly ask for your support and encouraging words as I make this attempt.

In this chapter, you will see what the Mewnian women have been up to. Also, a special surprise for **LORD DESTYRUK** concerning his OC characters that belong to the Destroian Empire. And also with a cliffhanger that I hope you all like.

I based the **Echo Zoo** after my own city's zoo, the fantastic **San Antonio Zoo**! Great place to visit and see some incredible animals and some cool events! Also, I did base the movies that Higgs watches from the movies that were shown on at Walt Disney World's _Disney-Hollywood Studios_ famous ride called The Great Movie Ride! Unfortunately, said ride is now gone.

And also, I wish to thank my friends Authors **Darkness Rissing** and **Data Seeker** for their contributions/suggestions that they have given me concerning this story. I will do my best with what they have given me and give the duo their due props & credit. I also like to thank Author **Parent12D** and **Isom** for his or her words as well, as they are quite encouraging & excellent to read over and over again. I thank the ones who have reviewed my chapters, for they have my deep gratitude.

I just hope to receive reviews from certain others who seem to have missed out so far on my latest chapters. I hope and pray that Authors **laze jovanov**, **Im The Person**, **Eccentricra** and **SKYx10** are okay and doing well. I hope to hear from them soon & see some reviews from them. Along with Author **LORD DESTRYUK** as well.

I will do my best to not rush this story as well, taking time with each chapter like I do in my _Monsters and Magic_ series. By the way, I am still looking for votes in the poll I put up at the very top of my Profile/Bio page. So before it ends on Jan. 17th, please go and vote. On a final note, please PM my friend **Data Seeker** for he still wishes to collaborate with others on works that he has planned to write.

I wonder if anyone is going to make my story here into a comic series, since I have seen on YouTube someone make a comic series on some _Star Vs._ stories here.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

While Star Butterfly was now digging a deeper hole back in Mewni, on Earth something different was happening there. It was about 10:00 a.m. when Kelly arrived at the **Echo Zoo**. The young Amazonian woman had managed to utilize her _Dimensional Scissors_ to make the trip from the Diaz household to the local establishment quick, memorizing the directions that Mrs. Diaz gave to her. The young lady was dressed in Earth-style wear that she had purchased from the mall the previous day. She wore a shirt that fit her well, though looked a little tight on her. And also some jean shorts that hugged her waist well, her legs shown for all to see. Many a male's eye locked onto her form, and it was little wonder.

Kelly had grown since the last time she came to Marco's home planet which was three years ago. She was taller, about 5'10 inches or so. She was lithe and limber like a professional gymnast & sporting some delightful C-cup breasts that showed her femininity. Her hair was a healthy deep-emerald green that truly complimented her dark-brown skin complexion. But instead of bushy like the brush back in her homeland, it was combed smooth so that it looked like a blanket of soft grass rather than wild. Finishing it off was a round yet tight booty.

All in all, she looked very pleasing to the eye of the boys and men that looked towards her. While she did like the attention, there was truly only one man that she wanted to look at her the same way the Earth males were doing now.

The visitor from another dimension walked to the entrance of the zoo, spotting a sign on the iron gates that made the perimeter of the establishment that showed the hours the zoo opened and closed. She saw that the zoo operated at this particular day from 9:00 a.m. to 7:30 p.m. The Gate Keeper employee saw the green-haired beauty, the young man a bit tongue-tied at seeing such an exotic woman. She asked, "Can I have one entrance band please?".

The young lad nodded quickly and took a wristband that was by his cash register. The small accessories were used so that it would identify who entered the zoo legally & could be used to get back into the park without paying again to get in. The wristbands also acted as souvenirs, which was an added bonus to first-time visitors. The Gate Keeper gave her a wristband that was blue & had the picture of the head of the American alligator on it with its mouth wide open.

Kelly admired the wristband picture as she put it on her left wrist, wondering what kind of animal it was. She had very dangerous, large creatures back in her home world but she was fascinated at seeing something that she had never seen before. The employee of the zoo than asked for the cash or credit card so that she could pay to get in. Kelly reached into her hair on her right side, bringing out a fifty dollar bill that Angie had given her. The young woman decided that instead of just giving her enough money to pay for the fare needed to get in, she gave a little bit extra so that she could use the change to get shop items, food to feed the animals, lunch… whatever she wanted.

The young man was surprised to see such a bill, as he had never seen the face of the 18th President of the United States, Ulysses S. Grant! It was also the very few times where someone paid with cash instead of credit card. He activated the cash register, put the bill in and gave Kelly the correct amount of change. He asked how old she was, the exotic beauty answering that she was eighteen years of age. The employee than knew the correct amount to give her, which was thirty-two dollars and told her to go on through.

The Amazonian passed through a revolving one-way turnstile… and entered the zoo!

The young lady was very much excited about being in a place that, according to Angie, held many animals from around the world so that people could observe them in safety & also get others to know more about them. A friendly female employee in a safari-like outfit smiled at her, handing to the green-haired young lady a map that detailed the entire outline of the **Echo Zoo**. Kelly thanked her before looking at the map, wanting to make sure she knew where was. The Amazonian had a keen sense of direction, which was needed in her forest-jungle homeland so that her people could find their way back to the village.

Once she got her bearings, she looked to the left to see a sign post that indicated four areas down said direction. The top sign post showed _Exit_, below it was _Echo Souvenir Shop_, below the words were _Bear's Den_ and below it was _Asian Area_. Kelly said to herself, "Oooh! That sounds exciting, the _Bear's Den_ and _Asian Area_! Time for me to see what Earth's animals are all about!".

From her satchel-like hair, she pulled two notebooks and a blue-inked pen. She had gotten the items from the mall as well, her notepad still in her hair. She had used the item to write down the info she had read about animals & environments at the **Echo Creek Library**. Now she was going to utilize two spiral notebooks; one green and one purple. The purple would be the one she took notes on, while the green one would be for artistic expression. Along with a pen, she had also gotten some colored pencils and regular pencils at the mall. All of which were safely stashed in her unique hair.

She was about to rush off towards where the bears were something caught her eye at the shop that was close by. She saw disposable cameras on display, _Fujifilm Disposable 35mm Camera with Flash_ to be precise in a two-pack case. The object piqued her interest, going to the sales lady that ran the store and asked what the cameras did. When she answered that it took pictures that could be developed later, Kelly believed that getting the pack would be beneficial now. So she went to the stand, took the pack and asked to purchase it. This pleased the employee to see someone doing things old-school for a change.

The two-pack normally would have cost at least fifteen dollars, but fortunately they were on sale for only seven dollars. Kelly paid with her change, now having twenty-five dollars leftover. The kind middle-aged woman also showed her how to properly use the two disposable items so she could get the best effect & shot on a first try. Each camera had twenty-seven slots, so that meant she could take fifty-four pictures total.

Armed with two cameras, one she put in her hair, she resumed the trek towards the _Bear's Den_ first.

* * *

It seemed that the zoo was quite popular as many guests were around, since it was summer after all & the citizens of Echo Creek were wanting to do something fun or just to kill time. Many young children and young adults were around since school was out until September. When she arrived at the first animal habitat, she saw that a thin but long moat trench was separating the humans from the animals that were on the other side. The trench only was half full, but it was enough so that any large animal would enjoy a dip in it. The area had concrete pavement on the ground with large rocks and trees in it, making it a pseudo-like living environment.

Kelly's first animal that she saw looked humorous to her. Before her on the other side were two bears; one sitting on its behind like a human did, while the other lumbered about. Both had black fur with a golden-brown crest of fur appearing under their heads & around their brown eyes. The one sitting down looked to be heftier than the one lumbering about, the bears growling loudly as the patrons looked at the small bears.

The Amazonian was delighted to see native Earth animals in the flesh. While she had seen them in the picture books at the library, it was something else to see them in real life. She took out one of her green-covered cameras and took two pictures of the bears, making sure they were both in. Kelly than looked around and saw a stand that had information on it. She looked to it and saw that it was info concerning the animals in the man-made habitat.

She said to herself, "Hmmm… let me see… ah! These are _Malayan Sun Bears_, and according to this are native to… to… ah! To Asia! They are the smallest of the bear species, adults clocking in from between 47 to 59 inches in length. Males are larger than the females… huh, that is a bit weird. And… let me see… oh, here we go! They are omnivores that eat a variety of insects and fruit, but their primary diet consists of bees, beehives and honey. And… what is this? They are considered _Vulnerable_ and protected by international law?". She looked at the picture of the animal to see an unusual line of circles that had some letters in them. From left to right, the letters went like so: **EX, EW, CR, EN, VU, NT** and finally **LC**. The one marked VU was highlighted in blue with the rest remained blank.

An elderly woman that looked to be in her mid-fifties saw the perplexed look on Kelly's face and inquired, "Do you need some help, young lady?".

The Amazonian nodded and pointed to the symbols on the information stand, asking what they meant. The patient woman smiled and explained, "Oh, that is from the _IUNC Red List of Threatened Species_. And the acronym stands for _International Union for Conservation of Nature_. They hold the most authority when it comes to information concerning plants, animals… anything with nature. And that list shows the condition of a species that is either on the decline or not. **VU** means _Vulnerable_, which means that those like our dear friends the sun bears here are at high risk of being extinct due to human interference.".

Kelly was amazed to hear this as the union she just heard about was not mentioned in the books that she read back in the library. She thought, 'An international union to conserve nature?! But… what does international mean? And also, these guys are at a risk of being extinct due to human interference?'. In her world of Amazonia, she and her people did hunt dangerous creatures but they made sure to never overhunt them. So why were the bears here considered vulnerable?

The green-haired beauty thanked the elderly woman for giving her the info, said lady saying it was nothing & that it didn't hurt that she was actually a teacher that had been teaching for thirty-plus years now.

It seemed that the dimensional visitor to Earth was going to learn a lot about humans and their interactions with nature, both good and bad.

The warrior woman waved goodbye to the bears before moving on, not noticing that the Asian animals had actually waved back to her & their attention was focused on her as she left. Once she was out of sight, they seemed to snap out of their trance and resumed regular behavior. The humans nearby were stunned and perplexed at seeing this, wondering why they were exhibiting that kind of behavior. It would appear that since Kelly was a non-human and had a deep kinship to nature despite her warrior upbringing, it would catch the attention of many of the Earth animals.

Kelly continued onwards, seeing the next exhibits that featured the _Grizzly Bears_ and the _Spectacled Bears_. The young woman was amazed once again to see such animals that again, while small compared to the ones in her home dimension, still had a charm that called out to her. She read the info on both species, being more hurt inside when she read the information concerning the spectacled bears. That they were the only surviving species native to South America & closest relatives, the Florida spectacled bear was now extinct. She saw the reason for the bears making the _Vulnerable_ spot on the list, which was due to loss of habitat thanks to human interference.

The cute little lady decided to draw the two spectacled bears that again were focused on her, the male and female bears lumbering from their positions in their enclosure to get a better look at the Amazonian. Kelly looked up frequently to get a better look at the amazing animals as she drew, not minding or paying attention to the fact that said animals were exhibiting some unusual behavior. The patrons did notice and were stunned to see the bears looking intently at the green-haired beauty.

Once she finished her drawing of the bears, which looked pretty good actually, she waved goodbye to her new furry acquaintances before going off. Again, Kelly did not notice the odd behavior of the Earth animals but the patrons did & were wondering why.

* * *

Kelly soon visited the _Asian Area_ of the zoo, seeing that the enclosures were different from the ones that were made for the bears. She went into what appeared to be a large rock that appeared to be hollowed out, now looking through a very large pane of glass that separated the visitors from the enclosure that looked to have a tropical setting. The kids and teenagers in the shaded area soon started to 'oooh' and 'aaah' as they saw something that was now coming towards them slowly from the other side of the glass.

The Amazonian was now looking at the largest lizard on planet Earth, the mighty Komodo Dragon!

The immense lizard, at least to the humans, was lumbering closer to the glass until its snout was almost touching the pane of glass. Kelly was no stranger to large lizards, be it natural or Monster-like back in Mewni. But this lizard… it had a regal air of its own, a kind of natural power that made it more different than the Septarian race. She got close to the glass as well, taking in the pebbled texture skin of the massive lizard and also how its eyes looked as its own seemed to bore into her own. But not in an offensive way but… more looking into her soul, as if sensing something different about her.

Which was exactly what it was doing. Kelly emitted a strong aura that seemed to attract the natural world around, at least on Earth. Though it would take her some time to realize it.

She backed away a little from the glass, looking around to find the information on the exquisite & exotic animal before. She soon turned around to find a bench where people could sit on and watch the animal from there & above it was a large sign that showed the picture of the Komodo dragon, the area it was native to and also various other facts.

The Amazonian said to herself as she read, "Hmmm… _Komodo Dragon_… strange, doesn't look like any of the dragons I have seen back in Mewni. Yet… this one looks amazing to be considered one at least. And the one in the habitat is a female. They taste the air with… their tongues? Now that is something new. They grow up to 10 feet long, tail almost as long as the body itself. Interesting… live in Southeast Asia. Hope that me and Marco get to go to these places that are all over the world. And… whoa! It's actually venomous?! According to this, its saliva contains many kinds of bacteria that as soon as it bites into something it becomes septic. I need to look up what that means… but incredible!".

For the green-haired beauty, it was fascinating as she wrote down the information in her purple notebook. There was extremely few animals back in her home world or Mewni that were venomous or poisonous, and she had not known any of the Septarian race to be either of them. Most wildlife in the realms were large enough to defend themselves, so they didn't need the use of venom or poison. But to see something like this in an animal was incredible to Kelly, and it showed on her face.

The young Amazonian woman got the info down and turned to take a couple of pictures with her camera, the Komodo Dragon's body now showing its right side against the window. Some of the patrons thought that the lizard was actually posing, but that couldn't be true… right? Once Kelly got a good shot with her camera's flash going off, the behemoth of the Asian lands turned its body so that its front side was now facing towards the visitors. She got another good shot, grinning and not seeing that the dragon was still gazing sharply at her.

She waved goodbye to the reptile before continuing on her merry way, the patrons around her still perplexed on why the Komodo Dragon behaved like she did.

The woman from another dimension was taking great delight in seeing such exotic animals at the zoo, finding them more interesting than even the wildlife found in her home world or in Mewni. Granted they were not extremely large or talk like she did, but they had a kind of charm and quality that made them very interesting in her eyes & in her heart.

She moved upward in the _Asian Area_, seeing the various gibbons in a suitable replica of their natural habitat. Kelly smiled and giggled as the apes started to become more active and playful when she arrived. They hollered and screeched as they seem to really come alive, surprising the other visitors and Kelly as they started to do some impressive acrobatics in the trees. She took pictures of each of the unique species that were kept in the zoo, waving farewell to them before moving on.

* * *

She soon arrived at the _Swinging Cats_ area, a place that was dedicated to the various felines that were considered small cats in the wild. Not to be confused with ordinary house cats… as these particular felines were quite formidable in the wild. Kelly gazed upon and took notes on the sleek Caracal cats, sandy-furred small cats that were native to areas of Africa, the Middle East, Central Asia and India. She took pictures of the Iberian Lynx, a small wild cat native to southwestern Europe… and also taking note that was listed as _Endangered_ which was a level up from _Vulnerable_. In short, they were more in danger from extinction than the Sun bears! She drew a picture of the male and female cats together as well as take photographic pictures. And finally, she saw the sleek & beautiful Ocelots that was native to the southwestern parts of the United States, Mexico, Central and South America. Kelly once more took pictures of the exotic animals that actually looked very beautiful in her eyes & believed they would be a fine addition to her home world.

All of this going, she didn't notice at all on how the small cats in the area seemed to be interested in her like the others were.

Checking her watch, she saw that it was 11:00 a.m. She said to herself, "I think I'll check out the eastern part of the zoo first before getting something to eat, than going back to the Diaz house so I can get myself ready to see Marco at the hospital.". Once she had her plan set, she went eastward towards a building that had a sign in bright green colors that displayed _Awesome Amphibians_. The building was actually made up of several small but long hexagonal-shaped buildings that were linked together.

Feeling a bit hot from walking around in the sun for an hour or so, she decided to go there to both cool off & see what kind of animals they had. As she walked towards it, her clothing stuck to her body due to her sweat and many males turned to see the athletic beauty. This, of course, got either the back of their heads slapped by their wives or on the cheek by jealous girlfriends.

When Kelly entered the building structure, she sighed as the air conditioned room was a welcome for her. She looked around to see many patrons in the abode, either wanting to get out from the heat or to see what the place had in store for them. She looked around to see some rather peculiar and unusual array of frogs, toads, salamanders and also caecilians which were limbless amphibians that had a more serpentine look to them. They were kept in large tanks that resembled the environment that was suitable to them.

She saw the Amau Frog, the tiniest frog she had ever seen! It was native to Papua New Guinea rainforest areas, and their max size was only three-eighths of an inch! She was simply amazed to see something so tiny exist. No animal or being in Mewni was that small! She took some pictures of the tiny frogs in their tanks, the amphibians hopping up and down now more actively upon seeing her.

The young lady soon came to an exhibit that featured the Axolotl, an aquatic salamander that was native in only certain parts of Mexico City. She read the info, and what she saw truly amazed her! The axolotl had the ability to regrow limbs & also seemed to have the ability to never truly grow up! According to the info, they kept their branchlike gills as they got bigger. While she had seen regeneration in the Septarian race, seeing something that was able to regrow limbs like that was still amazing.

Kelly took note that it was also _Critically Endangered_, which was a serious level above _Endangered_. She hoped that something was being done to prevent such wonderful creatures from vanishing from the face of the planet.

As she looked around, she found herself looking into a tank that had golden frogs in it. They were quite colorful as their namesake, golden like the sun itself. She looked at the info and read, "Hmmm… _Golden Poison Frog_… can grow to be one and three-fourths inches. Lives in Andes Mountains in South America… and… what?! This can't be right… it's one of the most poisonous animals in the world?! One-tenth of a drop of its poison is enough to kill an adult human & it produces twenty times more poison than other South American poison frogs?!".

* * *

For Kelly, this was truly unheard of. To her and her people, and many other citizens in Mewni, dangerous animals were those that were large, scary & having abilities like either being resistant to magic or using elemental powers. To see and hear an animal that was extremely small yet packing enough poison that a very small drop of it would kill an adult human was just… extremely unlikely.

A male employee who was nearby heard her exclamation, while not loud to get the attention of others in a wide radius, it was enough to get his attention. A golden name tag with his words in black showing **D. Seeker** went to Kelly and asked, "Hello miss. I overheard your words, and I take it that you are bit surprised with our small golden friends here?".

Kelly turned to see the worker of the **Echo Zoo** and answered, "Oh, hi there! Yeah, I'm very surprised on seeing the info here on this frog. I mean… I can't believe that something so small and colorful can be so dangerous. I have believed that bigger is better & dangerous in the wild, so hearing that this tiny frog is deadly kinda blows my mind.".

Mr. Seeker smiled at the young woman and stated, "Well, that is nature for you. Sometimes it's not about physical size and strength, but rather the size of one's potency and abilities. While this frog is very much small, that doesn't mean it hasn't developed something to protect itself. The bright colors on certain animals can be used in a number of ways, and for amphibians like our small golden friend there, it's a warning to tell others that they are poisonous and not worth eating. You will be surprised to learn that the most amazing of animals are the ones that seem small and insignificant to the naked eye, until you see their abilities in action.".

The young lady from another realm rolled the words the employee just told her and realized that he had a point. In fact, she had compared his words to Marco.

When she first saw him, she had written off the Earthling as a dork of some kind. A cute one in her eyes, but a simple being with no magical or extraordinary abilities. However, as time went on and she got to know him better, she saw that the Diaz lad was truly more than meets the eye. He displayed a soulful insight that intrigued her, was chivalrous in a way that was acceptable to the ladies, a good sense of humor, a level-head which was uncommon to find in her world and in Mewni & also his martial art techniques that made him a fighter that was different from how Mewnians & Monsters fought! And also there was that tenacity of spirit, that he didn't let things get him down for too long. And he be willing to endure any kind of humiliation as long as it was to help out a friend.

In her view, Marco was like the golden frog. That despite being an Earthling that LOOKED harmless, he was anything but that and more.

Mr. Seeker saw her look that suggested she was in intense thinking for the moment, smiled once more and finished, "Miss, I have been working here for ten years now. And I know that when it comes to nature, she will always surprise you. And I believe as you check out more of the exhibits here in the building, you'll see a whole lot more animals that will surprise you.". He then turned and walked away, resuming his duty into making sure that the patrons inside the establishment did not do anything foolish like tapping on the glass of the tanks.

Kelly looked at the Golden Poison Dart frog, who looked in her eyes as well. She said to herself, 'I wonder what kind of amazing things I'll find when the time comes for me, Marco and the others to go on our world-trip. I think I may need to get more books and cameras when the time comes for us to go!'. She took a couple of pictures of the tiny but potent animal, than started to write down the info pertaining to the amphibian. She knew that her folks and kin back home would want to know about this and more about the natural world of Earth.

* * *

~At Hekapoo's home~

While Kelly was taking notes and pictures at the zoo. The curvy & beautiful fire being and forger of weapons Hekapoo was talking to her copy that she had left behind to maintain her home, the workshop what was in said abode & also to deal with the members of the Magic High Commission. While Hekapoo was telepathically linked to her copies, such as knowing where they were & how many of her magical constructs were about, it was not complete. The duplicates only had information that the original possessed when they were created, so they do not receive any new info that she learned about when in another area. But any and all information that the copies had before being dispelled was transferred to the original, which was quite a useful feature.

Hekapoo had asked her construct on what she had been doing since she left for Earth. The beautiful woman was more than aware on how much time had passed given the nature of her realm. The copy had informed her that so far, about 921 beings from various worlds had come to her to forge either _Dimensional Scissors_ or other unique weapons that had special properties to them. Hekapoo now had a lot of gold & silver coins in her treasury now thanks to the customers, but also was disappointed when her construct told her that no one had passed her test when it came to earning her dimensional weapons.

The buxom beauty sighed, hearing that all of them had dropped out in mid-play when it came to finding her other constructs and putting their fires out. She thought to herself, 'Only Marco had the tenacity, patience and perseverance to even stick to my challenge. Heh... it's funny. A kid… no, the man from Earth, was able to do what those who had other impressive abilities or build can't.'.

Her copy also informed her on how the meetings went at the High Magic Commission… the alluring magical construct begging to the original real deal to not go to any of those meetings ever again. Hekapoo had to chuckle at seeing her own self on her knees, crying and begging in such a manner that it was quite humorous. Apparently, hearing about the many minor problems that were abound in the multiple magical universes/realms/dimensions/worlds was enough to almost snuff out her own fire! Almost being key word here.

Once she was done reporting everything to her creator, the copy inquired on what had been going on Earth.

Now, Hekapoo was telling her construct on what had happened so far while living in the non-magical planet. When she got to the part on the grocery store, the copy's eyes had widened at hearing what was at said establishment. She exclaimed, "Are you serious?! They have peaches, plums… even pears there?!".

The curvy cutie nodded and continued on, "Yup! And also nutmeg, saffron, ginger… and other items I haven't even seen like pineapple, mangos, bananas… it was amazing! I was almost tempted to open a portal that just shove everything in that place back to here!".

The construct couldn't blame here creator if she did just that. Some of the fruits and vegetables that Hekapoo just told her now were extremely rare and valuable, not just in Mewni but in multiple other worlds they had visited. Some like peaches, plums and pears were not just considered a fine treat to eat, but also were used in various medical remedies and potions. Vegetables such as spinach, zucchini and eggplants were also considered rare for their ability to enhance certain magical potions & certain parts that were critical for rituals.

Seasonings such as lemon pepper, paprika and ginger were also rare for a good reason. Not only did it make food taste good, but also was used in magical potions & remedies that gave the contents more of a kick and increase their potency by many fold!

She looked to her creator and stated, "And to think all of those amazing and rare items are in a normal grocery store! You told me it's nowhere near as big as _Quest Buy_, but from what I just heard that place is more valuable than even that!". While the store that catered to many beings from multiple worlds and realms had almost everything, it didn't have what Earth have. Apparently, it was considered a backwater non-magical world, thus not worth even investigating in seeing if they had anything to take worth selling.

Hekapoo nodded and put in, "Yup! And according to Rafael and Angie, that store of theirs was small compared to some others in their own state! Now this has me more pumped up for that trip with Marco and the others!".

The copy smirked and asked, "So, you planning on still trying to get that little Earth man for yourself?".

The original returned the smirk and replied, "Of course! That Diaz man is much more than I gave him credit for in the past. Also… I believe he needs someone in his life that will really appreciate it him. He also has the skills and spirit that you rarely see nowadays, so yeah! I am going for him! He's worth the effort and more.".

Hekapoo continued with her conversation, telling her copy about the cartoon episode that Jackie had watched with Mariposa. Both original and magical construct were fascinated on the imagination level that Earthlings seemed to possess, as they had never heard or seen any world that functioned purely on harmonics & sound. The duo than realized that while magic was potent in their world and in many multiple realms out there in the universe, many seemed to be lacking in any kind of creativity and originality when it came to anything else. Perhaps they should take a page from the Earth and start to think a little outside the box.

The alluring magical woman pushed her talking with her construct on the wonders that was pizza & also the two interesting movies that she saw with the others. Needless to say, the copy was almost envious that her creator was partaking in eating unique food & watching something that while old by Earth standards was actually pretty good & deep.

However, the mood changed at hearing the part where Angie had told them about the kinds of schools that were in their hometown. Hekapoo's copy put in, "Elementary schools? Daycare? Colleges? Other than that St. Olga's school that went belly-up some time ago, there isn't any other kind of school in Mewni. Many are taught by their parents in certain stuff, and the only ones with any kind of knowledge are either librarians or private tutors for the royal or magical ones.".

The busty and curvy beauty nodded and said, "I'm seriously believing that Mewni, and several other dimensions that we know about, are going downhill slowly but surely thanks to not having an educational system and structure like they have on Earth. I mean, it's true that the only ones I know are the ones Marco's mom told me about earlier… but it seems that it's more effective in the long-run if all of the children had an education of some kind.".

As the duo continued to talk about the lack of formal education that the realm of Mewni had, they didn't know that they were being watched the entire time by the remaining members of the Magic High Commission. Lekmet, Omnitraxus Prime and Rhombulus had watched what was occurring in Hekapoo's realm when they felt the real deal come into her dimensional home.

And also had been hearing everything Hekapoo was telling her magical construct self.

* * *

~At the Diaz home~

While the meeting & spying were going on in the other dimensional realms, Higgs was outside in the backyard practicing some punching techniques. The lass was wearing not the traditional Mewnian armor that she wore for years, but a modified kind that Marco had actually made for her some years ago. It allowed her to have mobility while keeping some armor in places he told her that needed to be guarded from attack. That there was critical parts that one could not afford to get injured when in an intense battle.

It also highlighted the features that showed she truly was a woman. She stood at about 5'9, slightly shorter than Kelly. She had a very good build; lovely C-cup breasts, a small but noticeable four-pack that showed that she was dedicated to physical activity & training, her arms packed with dense muscle that while not bulging outwards like a bodybuilder displayed that she was quite strong in the upper body area & finally legs were quite lithe and pleasing to the eye. Also that said lower area was also quite potent as Higgs had doing some training with Marco some time ago that called for strong leg work. Finishing off with a delightful tight booty that made Higgs one amazingly fine female that many a man would love to have as their lady.

But Higgs only had her eyes and heart on one particular male, and if any other tried to get fresh with her… she would show her why she was a knight of Mewni!

Earlier on, she and Eclipsa had watched one of the DVD movies that Angie had given her to watch before she left. The female knight and Eclipsa looked at the DVD titles: _**Casablanca, The Wizard of Oz, Singin' in the Rain, The Public Enemy**_ and finally _**The Searchers**_. Mrs. Diaz suggested that they try some of the classic movies that were made back in the early days of cinema, in her own words which was the 'Golden Age of Hollywood'. Seeing their confused faces, she explained quickly that a cinema was another term for movie & that Hollywood was a place that made movies.

The ginger-haired beauty and the _Queen of Darkness_ looked over the cases and decided to see _**Casablanca**_.

The film itself was different from the two movies they saw last night with the others. It was black-and-white for one reason & also did not have characters like the Turtles. The duo learned that the setting for the movie was in December 1941, during the days of World War II. And that Casablanca was a city in Morocco, a place within northern Africa that was very close to European territory. Higgs and Eclipsa also saw how the movie had a certain charm that allowed it to be remembered throughout the years.

The two Mewnian women saw the actions of the hero Rick Blaine who owned & ran the nightclub/gambling den in the city, trying to be neutral in a place that catered to a lot of varied customers, the heroine IIsa Lund who is torn between the one she loved before & her husband Victor Laszlo who was a Czech Resistance leader, the corrupt policeman Capt. Louis Renault & the villainous German officer Maj. Strasser who is determined to see Laszlo fail in his quest that he & IIsa never make it to America.

Higgs and Eclipsa were captivated by the storyline, the unique interaction between the characters in the movie, the drama that played between former lovers & also having a mixture of feelings when Rick told IIsa to get on the plane with her husband despite the fact that both loved each other very much still. For the knight, she felt that the hero was truly being one by putting the feelings of his love before his… and making sure that she had a happy ending, even if it was not with him.

The beautiful _Queen of Darkness_ had actually cried a little at seeing the scene where hero & heroine had their moment by the plane before bidding each other farewell. Higgs herself did have a tear slid forth, but quickly wiped it away as she did not want Eclipsa to have any kind of ammo on her.

Once the movie ended, she went outdoors in the backyard to get some training done. Eclipsa wished her good luck before turning off the DVD player and putting the TV back to show DVR channels.

So she had been outside in the backyard for about an hour, getting some sword work in to make sure she was still sharp with her weapon of choice that she brought in from Mewni. And after that, she went to do some basic non-weapon training that Marco taught her for close to two years.

* * *

At first, Higgs scoffed at his invitation to teach her some fighting moves that did not involve a weapon. However, as time went by, she started to see the benefits of utilizing hand-to-hand combat as she saw the Diaz lad use his martial arts prowess in the battle against Toffee's forces & also against both Monster and Mewnian citizens whenever the two butted heads over any little thing.

Star had tried her hand in diplomacy, but sadly did not have the subtle tact or mindset required for a diplomat. So she had Marco go up in one-on-one combat against the aggressors, saying that if he won they losers would have to listen & obey her declarations. The Diaz man was reluctant to fight if a peaceful solution was still possible, but when forced into a corner… he would display to all why he was a formidable warrior & why he preferred to fight with his entire body rather than utilize weapons like most Mewnians did.

So after some time, she went to him and asked if the offer was still open. He seemed to regain some life & light back in his eyes as he answered her that it still was, so thus Higgs had been Marco's student when it came to the art of fighting without a weapon such a sword, battle axe, etc. Along with lessons on basic punches, kicks and movements… he also made her promise to not use his teachings to become a bully in any way, and to strictly use the teachings only for self-defense.

Once she agreed to that, Higgs learned to be a fighter should the time come for her weapon to be knocked out from her hands or made unavailable.

As Higgs practiced outside in the fresh air and sunny afternoon, her mind went to Marco & also what she learned so far at the library. As she started to do some basic punching/kicking combinations, she thought, 'Marco's been through so much… I honestly wonder if this is only the tip of the iceberg. Whenever I saw him doing his… his… ummm… ah! Katas, that's right! When I saw him doing those kata moves of his in the Courtyard or Garden, he… he looked so… mechanical. Not focused like I see him down, but… just lifeless. Its only when he trains with me, or if we simply sit down and talk, do I see some life return to his eyes.'.

It was true. At first, Marco's eyes were always alit with focus and determination whenever he practiced his martial arts. That his spirit blazed forth with fire that secretly took Higgs's breath away whenever he did that, but she hid it well under her layer of sarcasm. Though gradually, she started to see the fire dim down from his brown eyes. Until soon, they were only embers in them. The only time his eyes lit up in any kind of way was when he was talking to her or the other ladies like Kelly, Hekapoo and Eclipsa. And upon seeing that, she actually started to miss seeing the passion and dedication in his orbs.

She said to herself as she took a stance to do another combo, "I'll do my best to get that fire ignited back into you Marco, all over! And after that, perhaps we can help Mewni rise up from its current situation so that we can have a future together there!".

There was still things she had yet to learn about his world, and she was in for quite a surprise once she returned back to the library.

After finishing her workout, she came back in to get something to drink and also to check the time, which was now 11:30 a.m. And that is when she saw her friend/rival for Marco's attention looking intently at the television screen.

Eclipsa had been inside watching a TV series called _Days of Our Lives_. It is a soap opera series that started out in November 1965, and has continued running since then. She had been intrigued by the melodramatic drama that seemed to swirl and consume the characters within it, slowly but surely getting drawn into the conflict that apparently had started some episodes ago.

Higgs got a glass of water from the kitchen, going to her and asking, "Eclipsa, what are you watching?".

This would signify the day that Higgs and Eclipsa got hooked onto American's daytime soap opera!

* * *

~At the hospital~

While Kelly and her companions had been doing their own activities, Marco was in bed once more with fresh bandages on him & looking exhausted. The young Latino had just settled in now after undertaking some tests from Dr. Sky Exten and other men & women who were experts in the medical field. They had his bod scanned with x-rays on various levels, showing not just bones but also his muscle tissue and other parts of his inside. They also took blood tests, the young lad wincing still as he felt phantom pains in some areas of his arms and body where medical teams took samples of his blood via hypodermic syringe needle.

Nurse Reyna made sure that he was comfortable while they examined him, and also to make sure that he was treated like a human being rather than a mere test subject. When it was all said and done, the doctors findings revealed astounded both them & Marco plus Nurse Reyna.

The Diaz lad's body was recovering at an accelerated rate slightly faster than normal… but it was also effective too! Normally when speed is applied to healing, most likely it would leave scars or something else to compensate for the quick healing. It was not so in Marco's case, as the muscles seemed to get stronger & tissue damage was being healed with no signs of scars showing after the healing process.

They also saw that his bones were not only still in proper place, but the scanning indicated that they were at least twice as resilient as a healthy human being! Marco would find out about his blood in a day or two after some tests would be run by medical experts who specialized in blood testing.

After the grueling tests done to his body was done, Nurse Reyna pushed him back to his room where he was slowly slid back onto his bed. He still wasn't strong enough or well enough to move on his own. He appreciated the help though, thanking her before she left the room to look after the other patients in the building.

The young man was about to doze off into a peaceful sleep… when a knock on the door occurred. He looked up with a slight frown on his face as he called out, "Come in.".

Stepping into the room was Sensei, the teacher/practioner of martial arts having an excited look on his face as he stated, "Good afternoon Marco! Sorry if I disturbed you, but I got some great news for you!". This got the attention of the bandaged-wrapped young man, his frown quickly replaced with curiousness as he inquired on what the news was.

He answered, "I talked with my superiors last night after taking my wife out to dinner, and after explaining the situation to them… don't worry! I just told them your name and why you wanted to see the Masters. I didn't give out any personal information like your condition and such.". Marco nodded slightly, appreciating the fact that his Sensei did not give out his condition without his permission. It showed he really respected him.

Sensei continued, "Where was I? Oh yeah! In any case, they seemed to be intrigued by you. I don't know how or why. But they came into agreement, saying that they would reveal the location of the Masters so you can find them!".

This was good news for Marco, as this made his plans to travel around the world & learn from the various Ki Masters more of a reality. However, his teacher in the martial arts had more to say. He put in, "However… they said that there would be a catch.".

Marco's eyes narrowed slightly and asked, "What kind of… catch did they have in mind, Sensei?". He was now a little wary that the association that Sensei was privy to was now invoking some kind of deal like this… one he hoped that would not be of the shady, negative kind.

Sensei sensed what was going on through Marco's mind thanks to the kind of tone he used in his question. He assured him, "Oh, no no no! Nothing negative like that Marco. They said the catch was that they would be sending in two Ki Experts with you to accompany you & the ladies on your journey around the world to see the Masters.".

The young Latino looked perplexed by that and inquired, "Do you know who they are sending?".

The martial arts instructor answered, "Yes, they told me their names and I do know these two. One of them is called Gaia Stroya, a South American woman who is quite versed in the art of martial arts. She is extremely quick in action and reflexes despite her tall stature, some thinking she is the successor to Jackie Chan back in his prime days. She also utilizes ki for healing, though it's not in the same effectiveness as Master Salvador in Texas. The other is a young man named Armor Iousks who hails from Asia. He is an expert on utilizing counters and wrestling moves, plus it seems that he is quite talented as a maker of clothing and armor.".

Sensei finished, "The two are also going to make sure that you stick with keeping both your body and ki in balance, so they will help you train & stay in shape along the way.". Now this made sense to Marco as he would need someone to help him keep up in his training. Higgs, Kelly and Hekapoo were formidable fighters yes. But he would need someone to help him to train with ki & ki techniques.

The wrapped-up young man said, "That sounds good and fair. So… where are the Masters?".

* * *

Sensei answered that Diamantina Graça lived close to Rosário in Argentina, Obi Oluwatoyin lived near Niamey in Niger, Ceadde Hereward resided near Nottingham in the United Kingdom, Haruki Toshiko could be found near Nagoya in Japan & finally Rexana Serena's location was near Alice Springs in Australia.

So now Marco had exact destinations to look for the various Ki Masters & learn their arts in order to truly be more complete with his ki abilities. And also to learn more about his own planet before making the big decision to either stay on Earth for good… or go back to Mewni.

The young man looked to his former instructor and said, "Thank you for doing this for me, Sensei. It really means a lot to me. Thank you.". He truly was grateful for what his teacher had done for him, the middle-aged man smiling and said that it was no problem at all.

Sensei saw that it was now 11:45 a.m., looking to Marco and saying that he had to go since he had a lunch date with his wife in fifteen minutes. Marco smiled and told for him to go, saying that it was important for him to be with his wife & also thank you yet again for the information. Sensei nodded, wishing his former student good luck in healing before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Marco sighed as he started to drift away in peace. He also was in deep thinking, which is what he had been doing more often even before he made the decision to ask Moon Goddess Luna to remove the _Blood Moon Curse_. Should his family and friends come today, he had something he wanted to get off his chest. To say to them, but it was nothing negative of the kind.

It was a realization, one he just found out last night.

* * *

~In Mewni~

While this was going on, Rasticore was standing on top of the mountain that he & Meteora had been using for a home. Yesterday, he had managed to gain the services of Ratatusk though it was no easy feat. The Mole Man had stated that for each job he was given, he was paid in advanced with a bag of priceless gemstones. In addition, he would gain a third of all magical artifacts that he happened to find in his missions.

He arrived home and contacted Meteora through a mirror, the hybrid being answering and telling her partner that she was going to be staying at the Iron Spider Clan area for the next month for intense training. She told him that she mentioned the Destroian Empire & that seemed to make the Monster spiders all the more on edge. Rasticore was mildly surprised that Silka and her clan new of the powerful empire, but couldn't blame them for being on edge. The Destroians were quite powerful and formidable, that their deeds were discovered in ancient writings in both Monster and Mewnian culture but more so with the Monsters.

After waking up, having breakfast and doing some exercises… he was, on top of his mountain abode, ready to contact the Destroian Empire. He looked at his cybernetic arm, specifically at the spot that had the _Interdimensional Beacon Call_ band. He swallowed and whispered, "Okay… here goes nothing.". He had mentally prepared himself as best he could all day, but he was still nervous on what he was about to do.

He pressed a button on the band, and said metal part started to pulse in a red light. It blinked rapidly for a minute before it died… than a white light shot out from the sky and struck Rasticore! He quickly vanished from the mountain peak, and so did the light as well.

The bounty hunter soon found himself in another area, one he recognized very well. It was the Main Deck that he first arrived in many years ago! His gaze scanned the room, finding nothing but darkness all around. Even his cybernetic enhanced eye could not penetrate through the darkness. He was very much on edge, but he had to use supreme will and effort to not show it.

Twin blue flames rose up, lighting up the darkness as Rasticore spun around quickly to see them. The darkness than gradually fled as more blue flames lit up all around the room! He looked below him to see the insignia of the Empire etched below his feet, also lighting up with blue light similar to the blue flame torches!

The Septarian bounty hunter looked up to see a row of thrones now facing him, sixteen in total. Each throne was tall and also uniquely designed to showcase to guests/allies/enemies on what the occupant of said chair represented. Sitting on the thrones now were the various leaders of the Empire, imposing and powerful as ever. Rasticore flinched at feeling the raw waves of power coming from the occupants, and this was a mere casual display of it!

He found Infernoark, the Sin Guard of Wrath as the flaming humanoid lizard stood at the right side of his master. The being looked even more imposing and powerful than before, making Rasticore wonder if even he had a chance to stand up to him let alone defeat him in combat. He also recognized some of the other Destroian guards who stood faithfully alongside their masters. However, he saw that two throne seats were empty & that neither of their chosen guards were present.

He then saw the two thrones that rose high above the rest behind said chairs… and sitting in them were the true rulers of the Destroian Empire. On the left was Lord Destryuk himself, and on the right was his lovely wife Lady Miki. Both had guises of humans… but Rasticore there was SO much more to them than mere human forms.

The bounty hunter bowed to the group of rulers, all of them rising up as Lord Destryuk and his wife rose from their thrones via levitation. The duo than floated over their masters & their guards, floating down towards the native of planet Mewmon. Once they were in front of him, Lady Miki bid that he rise up which he did quickly.

She smiled and said, "Welcome back to our ship, young Rasticore. It has been a long time since we have seen you.".

The Septarian bowed again slightly and replied, "Indeed, it has been some years since you last healed me, Lady Miki.". He also wondered in his mind how old she really was since she called him young. Although he was in his prime, the Septarian race had longevity like certain magical races… so to be called young when he was perhaps a hundred or so years old, just made him wonder briefly how old Lady Miki was.

Lord Destryuk inquired, "You have called us with the gift we gave to you years ago. Tell us… why?".

Rasticore looked to the potent ruler of the universal/dimensional empire and answered, "I have called you to ask if you and your people would like to meet someone I met. Someone… special that I believe would love very much to have an audience with you.".

This had the masters, their guards and the royal duo raise their eyebrows at this. Lady Miki inquired, "And who is this… special someone that you wish for us to meet? And why?".

* * *

The bounty hunter than started to explain how he met Meteora, what she really was and also her abilities. He also told them on how he was gathering an army together to try and oust the 'wrongful rulers' of Mewni. After finishing his explanation, he saw the looks on the various masters. Each one was contemplative about the info they just received… some looked to be intrigued, while some like Wrath just had grins on their faces that disturbed him a little.

After some time, Lord Destryuk spoke. He said, "So this Meteora Butterfly is a hybrid, a Monster/Mewnian being that has a unique affinity to control and harness the elements of fire, wind, water, earth and metal. In addition, she also can consume souls in order to increase her magical and physical powers greatly. And to top it off, she can change her age at will due to her unique blood gifts. Am I right so far, Rasticore?". Destryuk was no fool as he knew the difference between draining a soul… and consuming one.

Said being nodded, wondering on where he was going with this. He really hoped that it was in the right direction… the wrong direction would most likely have him and Meteora obliterated.

Lady Miki put in, "She sounds intriguing and promising. Rasticore, we would like to meet your special friend. The request for her to have an audience with us is granted.". This made Rasticore let out the breath he was holding, relief shown on his reptilian face. The masters and guards chuckled at seeing this, making the bounty hunter look a bit flushed at his own actions.

Lord Destryuk spoke, "We will wait until her training in controlling metal is complete, than we will summon you both to our ship. And to help you in your quest… I believe that one of the Sin Guards would be of use to you.". He snapped his fingers and coming forth towards them looked to be a being made entirely out of money. Its body consisted of gold and silver ore, gemstones and priceless other metals that would fetch a really big price on the black market.

Destryuk's wife explained, "This is Gareedioshia, Sin Guard to Greed. He will be your financial advisor and gather since he is well-versed when it comes to money.". She nodded to the being, who in a flash of light changed into a human form! Gareediosha now looked like a human in his middle-30's, deep brown hair that was cut and trim, light brown skin, black eyes that were alit with intelligence and a smirk that showed confidence. He wore a business suit that looked to be very expensive.

He actually looked like David Xanatos from the Disney cartoon series _Gargoyles_. Rasticore was perplexed by this and inquired, "Why is he in a… human form?".

Lord Destryuk answered, "He is in this form because in this way, he can get to areas you and your allies cannot. He can infiltrate places without arousing suspicion. And also… he will be a financial helper to the one you just brought along yesterday. That Mole-Man Ratatusk, if I am not mistaken.".

This caused the bounty hunter to be surprised on how he knew about that, Lady Miki giggling softly and saying that they had been keeping an eye on him since they arrived back in the dimension. This surprised him even further, wondering why he had to explain himself if they already knew about him and Meteora.

The ruler of the Empire seemed to have read his thoughts and stated, "We find it better to hear information from the source directly instead of making assumptions on our own. It gives us an insight on said source, and that is all you need to know.". Rasticore was starting to see on why the Destroian Empire had become a force to be reckoned with.

The royal duo levitated from the spot they were in back to their thrones, the guards and masters now sitting back on their own seats as well. Gareediosha stood by Rasticore, apparently waiting for something to happen. Lord Destryuk spoke in a voice that resounded with authority, "**When the time comes that Meteora will complete he training, you two will be brought here. Until then, I believe you need to get back to training as well Rasticore. Farewell.**".

The bounty hunter and his new advisor than vanished in a flash of light, being teleported back to the planet Mewmon. Things were now heating up big time for both Earth and Mewni!

* * *

(And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked this one! Also, I hope that Author **Data Seeker** likes the OC I put here, which is him in a way.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and thanks to God. Lord, thank you very much for being with me and helping me out! I know I need to listen and obey you more when you speak to me, so I will do my best to do so. Jesus, thank you also for keeping my friend Neshma and her friend's safe in Puerto Rico. I hope and pray that the people are doing good & will receive the help they need to overcome the aftermath of the earthquakes. And God, thank you for looking out for me, my family and my friends! Thank you so much for everything Jesus Christ!

So you have seen how Kelly is doing so far at the **Echo Zoo**, learning very much on the animals she has seen so far & also on how human interference is making it a problem for some of them. And now, learning that powerful/potent animals can come in a very small package. That nature on Earth is often quite amazing and wondrous, but also needs to be treated with respect. Plus, her unique aura that is seemingly attracting the animals will play a huge role in future chapters!

I do wonder what Kelly would do if she ever met Steve & Terri Irwin or even Jeff Corwin…

And also Higgs and Eclipsa watching a classic like _**Casablanca**_, which I have never really seen the film itself but remember the trailers and parts of it shown on Disney's _Great Movie Ride_. The duo will see more various movies, along with the rest of the Mewnian girls. But which movie...? Heh, just have to wait and see! Also, the two will soon get to know the daytime series that are soap operas! After looking up some info, I am surprised at the variety of soap operas that are on the air… and also some that have been on the air for a long time!

Marco is given the good news of the precise location of the Ki Masters… and also has learned something quite important that he needs to talk about it to his family and friends!

And finally, Rasticore meets up with the Destroian Empire and gains an ally in the process. And just to let you know, the meeting between Meteora and the Destroian Empire will take place exactly on the time frame that Marco will be let out of the hospital. Trust me, I have it all planned out!

To look up more of Lord Destryuk's OC creations and the exact nature of the Empire, look to his reviews here on the story. I also changed Gaia back to a female since that is who she really is. I wasn't give the exact details of Gaia, but now that I know, I went back to correct my error. I do not wish to gender-bend anything or anyone.

On a final note… I have sent my eleventh letter out to Walt Disney Animation Studios! I still have hope that my _Monsters and Magic_ series and other Disney/Toho specials are the key to bringing the two companies back to how they were back in the days when I was a kid. That it is what the companies need at this particular point in time. So please wish me luck that this latest attempt bears good fruit!

Also, will not be updating this story for some time since I will be focusing on the finale of my _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ special. And again, hope to see more votes in the poll I put up at the top of my Profile/Bio page.

And now for the questions! Ahem…

After seeing and hearing Kelly's amazement on how a tiny animal could be considered so dangerous, what would you say to her? And also if you took her to your own zoo, what exhibit would you like to show her & why?

If you were with Hekapoo as she talked to her copy, what would you put into the conversation? And what do you think is going on through the minds of the MHC after spying/eavesdropping on the conversation between the two women?

If you had the choice, what classic 'Golden Age of Hollywood' movie would you like for Higgs and Eclipsa to see? And also what soap opera do you think they would get hooked onto?

If you were testing Marco in the hospital, what would you say to his recovery so far? And also, what do you think they'll discover in the blood samples they took from the lad?

What do you think is going through Rasticore's mind after the meeting? And also, do you think Gareedioshia will be a valuable ally… or no?

And finally this… what do you think of the places that the Ki Masters reside at?

And here is a bonus question: What do you think would happen if Kelly watched _**Crocodile Hunter: Collison Course**_ that features Steve and Terri Irwin?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	14. Chapter 14

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope that all of you are doing well. I know it has been awhile since I updated, but just glad to see that some are patient with this story.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord! God, thank you so much for being there for me! Thank you for guarding me, guiding me and striking me with inspiration & influence that surprise even me! Thank you Jesus for my family and friends, including those that review my stories and like them very much in the process! Thank you Lord for giving me this incredible gift of imagination that I do not want to ever waste! I want to put this gift you have given to me to good use in your name, Jesus Christ!

I am also thanking the Lord for two very important events that have occurred. The first is that I officially finished my _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_ special some time ago. It was challenging to put together another Disney/Toho music video special, but it got done & in a way that even surprised me. So thank you God for helping me to finish the crossover special on a very good note.

The second thing I want to give thanks to God is this; an Author here by the name of **Drjeesh** had told informed me that he wishes to make my story here into a comic series! Yes, I have talked with him & he has confirmed it! _Marco at a Crossroads_ here will be a certified comic series that will be featured in his profile at Deviantart! His profile is the same name as the one he uses here, so it will be easy to find. So ladies and gentlemen, please give a big round of applause for the Author here who has stated that he is willing to make the series with no kind of payment commission! He is doing this out of his own free time and effort, so please give him a lot of cheering and clapping!

Thank you God for this kind of thing that really just warms my heart and gives me hope! Hope that one day, I can find someone willing to make my _Monsters and Magic_ series or any of my Disney/Toho works into an art series!

But I want to thank the other Authors who have helped me out immensely with this _Star Vs._ story! So I say thank you to Authors **Darkness Rissing**, **Isom**, **Parent12D**, **Data Seeker**, **laze jovanov**, **Mark Juan**, **Starco4everr**, **Karlos1234ify** and more! Thank you to all who have stuck by this story and given your reviews/ideas/inputs/suggestions that have really made this story grow! Slow but sure, just how I like for it to be!

I am sad that some Authors have stopped leaving reviews, but I hope that they are okay and well.

I really want to take my time with this story, give it a solid and strong foundation. This applies not just to the plot, but for the characters as well. I want not just for the main characters like Marco and such to grow, but also for the minor ones as well! I want to make sure that certain characters featured in my story here is shown to be an impact to this story here, be it little or big.

And to also let you all this; I will be a marathon runner for this story I am writing, to pace myself & to let character development and growth progress and show on my terms. So I ask for your trust & patience here, for I believe I know what I am doing here. In addition, I did some corrections on chapters eight and four, thanks to **Drjeesh** pointing them out for me. So thank you once again, my friend!

On another note, my friend **Data Seeker** still needs some help with some ideas he has. So if you wish to aid him, please do and contact him via PM.

In this chapter, Queen Moon has her hands full yet again. This time with visitors from the Forest Territory, which is King Khan & his family from the Tiger tribe that inhabit the northeastern area of Mewni. And also with the arrival of Queen Seres Arm & her daughter Princess Patty Arm. The blue-haired beauty will have to prove herself to the royal Tiger & Arm family that standing with the Butterfly royal family is still the best choice to make, despite how much trouble Star has caused. And speaking of the princess, she will be in more hot water! All that she has done in the past to Marco with her two cohorts, her beau Prince Tom & BFF Princess Lilacia Pony Head, is coming back to a full head!

In addition, Marco will speak something quite profound to his family & friends. We will also gain some insight on Eclipsa & her why she resolves to try and gain Marco's body and heart. Like I said, character development with each character will occur but on my timetable. Not anyone else's.

I really hope that this story gains more attention & becomes popular like my _Monsters and Magic_ series!

On a final note, it is this. I really am tired of seeing parodies and such that make fun of the classic Disney Princesses. Nowadays people/series/networks/shows like to make fun of the Disney ladies such as Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, and more just because they are not as 'action-packed' as today's modern Disney ladies. I have to say, I want to bring honor and dignity back to said classic women. To show the world that certain abilities and traits that made said ladies famous in the first place are actually a strength that should be held in high regard! To be looked upon with favor, not looked down in a mockery.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was 11:50 a.m. in the realm of Mewni. In the Castle Garden, King River and Queen Moon were talking with their old friends King Justus and Queen Isadora. Nearby, Princess Penelope Acacius was under a tree that provided sufficient shade for her to keep cool even though the weather was actually balmy for the moment. Said young lady that had blossomed into quite the beauty was sitting down on the soft grass, petting two rabbit that were in her lap with a small freshwater turtle on her left side.

Earlier, the three wild animals had sensed the distress that was radiating from the royal woman of the Acacius kingdom, coming to her to see if they could help out. Penelope smiled softly and had allowed the small animals to be with her, the mammals slowly climbing into her lap & trusting her to not do anything to them. Same with the turtle, the reptile also trusting his safety to the Mewnian.

Sitting on a bench nearby far from the others was Star Butterfly, the blonde princess looking depressed and frowning at seeing her former friend acting like the princesses that had attended St. Olga's reform school.

While it looked peaceful to those who saw the group in the garden, it took one who was accustomed to battle or danger to feel the tenseness now permeating the outdoor area. It had been a little over two hours since the arrival of the Acacius family and now they were waiting for the arrival of two other royal families that were due to arrive in ten minutes.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_After hearing Star's confession on how she used a spell to copy Marco's report on the former Spiderbite kingdom, transferring the words on other parchment & letting Prince Tom use his flames to destroy the notebook that the Diaz lad used to write down said reports in the first place, the atmosphere was very tense to say the least. Queen Moon was very furious with her daughter on how she could do something so dishonorable, especially to a good man like Marco whom she considered like a son. King River was disappointed and confused on why his own flesh and blood would cave in so easily to her friend's suggestion when she was taught that dishonesty like that was unbecoming of both a princess and a Mewnian being._

_King Justus was like King River, but more towards the emotion of upset on how the Butterfly princess could do that to someone that had done so much good. Not just for them, but for many areas around the Mewni realm. Queen Isadora was in the same boat as Moon, livid and angry at Star for hurting Marco whom she believed was a very good choice for her daughter. The Earthling man had a quality, a charm and substance that very few others in the entire realm had. And was convinced that the lad was a very suitable one to both earn the Acacius throne… and also to look after their precious treasure in the future._

_Princess Penelope however… she was like a thunderstorm, just barely restraining the fury that was now swirling inside of her like a powerful force of nature!_

_She gave Star such a look of fury and anger that it made her flinch and take a couple of steps back, the Butterfly adults also taking a step back from seeing such rage on the face of the beautiful princess. King River and Queen Moon were worried that Penelope would do something that she might regret to their daughter, a very small part in their minds though telling them that Star deserved but they ignored it._

_The brunette beauty looked like she was going to punch Star hard in the face… but she took several deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. Her self-control & self-discipline kicked in, though it took some supreme effort and willpower to do so._

_Penelope glared coldly at her former friend and stated in an equally frosty tone, "I believe you did not answer my question from earlier. Where. Is. Sir. Marco. Diaz?". The last question was punctuated to show that she was no longer in the mood for foolish questions or ramblings, each word she spoke in her question hard & firm like that of a war hammer._

_Princess Butterfly was very fearful at this point from hearing such cold words from Penelope, not seeing such fury in her since… well, ever._

_Queen Moon knew that she had to intervene or else things would get ugly quickly, and most likely put any kind of alliance/friendship they had with the Acacius family in jeopardy. She got between the two ladies, though sending a very stern glare to her daughter who shrank from underneath said look, and stated, "I will tell you everything regarding Sir Marco, but not until everyone arrives. You see, King Khan & his family from the Tiger tribe will be here this afternoon. And arriving with them is Queen Seres Arm is coming with her daughter Princess Patty."._

_King Justus and his wife moved to be with their daughter, King River doing the same to be with his family. The patriarch of the Acacius family inquired, "If I may ask, why are they coming here? Is this linked with Sir Marco?"._

_The blue-haired mature beauty answered, "In a way, yes. They wish to know about him & well as see where our alliances stand.". While her mother talked, Star took another glance at Penelope… flinching again when she saw the rage burning in her green eyes, swearing she almost saw a literal storm raging inside them._

_Queen Isadora replied, "I see… I believe it would be best to wait here than. I want to know what happened to Sir Marco & also see how this meeting goes with you and the other royal ones.". After hearing now on what their daughter did to the young Earth man, the wife of Justus was now considering their own alliance with the Butterflies. While they had been friends/comrades for a good long while, they would put their kingdom's well-being first… and right now, it was in question due to Star's foolish actions and the frightful possibilities that would happen should the time come for her to inherit the throne._

_Her husband added in, "I agree with my wife here. We will wait until the others come, than we can have our questions answered."._

_Penelope let out a deep breath, looking to her parents and asked if she could be alone for the time being. Her folks nodded and parted a little so that she could leave. Star called out to her, but Penelope stopped in her tracks and kept her back to her. She spoke in a very cool tone, "Star, I believe its best if you do NOT approach me for the time being. I am very upset and angry with you still, and I don't know if I can restrain myself to keep from doing something I will probably regret later on.". True, what she could do to the blonde princess would bring her relief & satisfaction in the short-term. However, she saw fit to not do it as the long-term effects would most likely not be in her favor._

_The group watched as the green-clad beauty walked away to cool down, Star realizing that she had really lost a friend in the former Spiderbite princess._

_Queen Moon turned her attention to her daughter and whispered, "And do not think this is over, Star Butterfly. Oh no, you are in so much hot water right now, even the lava springs from the Underworld would be mild compared to the one you are in now with us!"._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

So it was so that the Acacius family had relaxed and let the peaceful outdoors calm their tempers, although the tenseness was still there. The royal adults passed the time by catching up with one another, learning what had occurred during the last time they met which was one year ago. Princess Penelope had made sure to steer clear from Star, who really wanted to try and explain herself more. But the more she persisted, the more aggravated the Acacius princess became. It was now only due to the two rabbits and turtle that had her calm down much so that she felt a little bit of peace.

Back to the present, Star was frowning as she saw the interaction between Penelope and the three animals. This reminded her of the classes that was part of the curriculum back at **St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses**, where the royal girls were forced to act in a way that was against their personalities. When two small blue birds came in and landed on the brown-haired woman's shoulder, chirping and singing to cheer her up, Star felt that she had to do something about this.

Penelope smiled in appreciation for the wildlife that was trying to help her be more at peace. During her training with her parents, whenever she felt frustrated or in despair, the local wildlife of the forest actually came to her aid. She learned that animals had a stronger connection with nature & a special empathetic power that helped them to discern a good being from a bad one. And also if said being was safe to be around or not.

The Acacius young lady gradually, but surely started to see why the princesses at the school were being trained to be kind, patient and also good with certain talents that involved animals to be around them. Being a royal leader was a taxing responsibility for sure, but it was for the good of the people… and also for herself as well. Her parents taught her that real strength flowed from the inside, from certain traits that was from the heart and soul. Not merely from the outside such as physical abilities or powers. And also that if nature could trust her, than the people could also do the same.

Penelope saw that being able to communicate with wild animals like so was a blessing, not a curse or anything negative like certain people saw. The animals were like a balm to her body and soul whenever she needed cheering up or someone to talk to when things got very hectic and rough.

The beautiful woman enjoyed the company of the birds, rabbits and turtle until they felt something hostile approach them. The bluebirds took off quickly while the rabbits bounded off the lap of Penelope to dash away back into the hedges of the garden. The turtle moved as quickly as his little shell-infused body allowed him, reaching a small pond that was nearby that fed fresh water to the area. The little guy dived in headfirst, a small splash occurring before he disappeared into the cool liquid.

Penelope let out a sigh, turning around and looking up to see the deep frown on Star's face. She rose up slowly from her position, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress before delivering a neutral gaze to her former friend. Nature had managed to calm her down, but only moderately.

The blonde woman said, "I see that some of that brainwashing from that school is still with you. Hmph!". She folded her arms across her chest and pouted, making Penelope raise an eyebrow at the childish ways of the eighteen year-old woman. It seemed that Star was still hung up on the negative view of the school. While the headmistress did utilize certified brainwashing methods on the students, the school itself was good but it was ran the wrong way by a very misguided woman. The teachers there were also pleasant, but sadly also under the influence of the headmistress.

But thanks to the school closing down & the headmistress vanishing from sight, the students were set free thanks to Star and Marco. Yet now, pure individualism was set in for the princesses thanks to Star & Marco's alter-ego Turdina, and that was showing to become just as bad as the forced brainwashing methods from the school. Perhaps even worse.

Princess Acacius kept her neutral look on her face as she remarked, "And I see you have quickly forgotten what occurred some time ago. You seem to recover fast after just confessing what you did to Marco. Have you no shame?".

Hearing those words made Star's blood boil, as anything retaining or referring to the young Earth man set her already frayed nerves on edge. She looked ready to explode, and was about to until Penelope stopped her with a raised hand. She continued before the Butterfly princess could get in a word edgewise, "You are lucky that I learned and accepted so much from my parents in my training to be the next ruler of my realm and people. And one of the things I learned is that nature, especially the wildlife, can help you find a peace that you simply cannot experience with anything else. The school had excellent lessons and example on how to be a good princess and ruler… but sadly it was under the control of a fool that thankfully is gone.".

Star was stunned silly to hear Penelope of all people actually DEFENDING the reform school that tried to herself & her friends into mindless royal zombies. At least according to her view.

The blonde daughter of River & Moon exclaimed, "Penelope, will you listen to yourself?! You actually defend that school and also now accepting what it was taught?! I still say your parents have you under some kind of spell, and I won't stop until you're freed from it!".

Penelope's patience and tolerance for Star's behavior was wearing extremely thin, the storm within her heart and soul rising up once more. Star was about to say something when she saw the anger/rage coming back into the orbs of her former friend. She gulped, realizing that perhaps she went too far… again.

* * *

The future ruler of the Acacius realm glared at the Butterfly princess and spoke in a firm tone, "I have done more than listened to myself, Star Butterfly. Over the years, I took a good long look in the mirror. And I didn't like what I saw. I saw a little girl who was lost. Lost at the reform school until I was freed by you and Marco. And I refer to him by his TRUE name, not that idiotic persona that you put him in. I thought I could find myself; free from the constraints and obligations of others. Free without any kind of responsibilities. Myself and others emulated you in wanting to be ourselves… but that was a mistake.".

She kept on going, "I soon saw something worse than a lost girl. I became a lost woman that was too enraptured in herself, too concerned about myself rather than the fate of my people or the responsibility that is due to the land. I was so too deep into myself that I didn't see how I was hurting my parents, hurting my own people… hurting myself when I thought I was free, when in reality I was being bound up in the foolishness I allowed to consume me. And then Marco came back…".

Her voice turned tender and sweet, the memory of the young knight who had saved her in more ways than one coming into her brain. She stated, "Marco… Sir Marco the Mighty… he came back and started to show that being responsible is not a burden. He took the brunt of your failures when you buckled under pressure during diplomatic meetings between certain Monster tribes and Mewni citizens. He managed to smooth things over between the parties AFTER you had him endure some hits on your behalf. And your boyfriend and BFF tried to make sure that YOU got the credit, not Marco. He had to endure some humiliation in order to keep the peace between certain other Monster tribes and Mewni colonies. He endured all those things, yet still stood strong despite what occurred to him.".

Penelope looked straight into the eyes of Star Butterfly, who winced when she too remembered the many times she had to go forth & become a peacemaker between the Monsters and Mewnians. Her beau Tom and BFF Lilacia did not help much on the diplomatic missions, and each one quickly escalated into a fight or stand-off. It was Marco that came in to smooth over ruffled feathers, so to speak, and also had to take in blows. Both physically, mentally and emotionally.

She finished, "Thanks to Marco, I was let free from the foolishness of pure individualism & the traps that come along with it. I found in my training the necessary balance needed to be both my personal self & princess self, fusing together to become the real me. The me that makes my parents proud of me, the people proud & glad to have me become their queen in the future… and also hopefully to win the approval of the one who helped me become real and true.". Her mind drifted once again to the Diaz lad, really much hoping that her transformation pleased him… and perhaps win his attention that could lead to something much more in the future.

The Acacius princess looked to the stunned Star, seeing the wind taken out of her sails big time. She said, "So just to be perfectly sure. I am not under any kind of spell or influence from my parents, Princess Butterfly. Though I wonder… if the same could be said about you, especially if you continue to hang around the foolish duo of Lucitor and Pony Head.".

Star's face burned red at the implications that she was being held under by some kind of spell from her boyfriend and best female friend, although her conscience had long considered that even though she was ignored nowadays. She was about to lay into Penelope when a powerful roar cut through the air! It was a loud one, akin to that of a big cat.

* * *

Nearby, King River and the others also heard the roar, gazing upward from their meeting to hear the incredible sound. A few moments later, a servant of the Butterflies rushed over to them and spoke, "Your Highnesses, King Khan and his family are here! They are approaching the front gate! And also the Arm family has come as well! They are right behind them!".

The short but muscular king smiled, giving his thanks to the servant and looking to his wife and guests. He declared, "It seems that our remaining guests have arrived, and on time no less!". Indeed, the time was precisely 12:00 p.m., on the dot.

The royal adults left their seats, getting up so they could meet the Tiger clan & Arms clan. Penelope walked with grace and dignity past Star, the former staring at her ex-friend in shock at just being brushed off like that. She pouted and did a loud HMPH sound before following her parents to the front gate entrance.

When the six arrived at the front gate area, where the drawbridge was down and coming in were two carriages.

One of them was pulled by a team of strong wild cats, mountain lions to be more precise. Each of the cats was large, almost the size of a horse! The carriage they were pulling was a makeshift wooden one that looked more like a mobile tent than the carriages the Mewnians were used to seeing.

The other carriage were carried by a team of horses that looked to be crafted from solid stone! All of them were well-carved with excellent detail and precision, the etchings on the stone body glowing blue & flowing like veins all over the horses. It was an animation spell, but done in a way that was more refined & spectacular to watch as the magic flowed through the carvings like blood veins.

Emerging from the carriage that held the mountain lions was King Khan himself. The years had been very kind to the ruler of the Neko tribe, still robust and muscular as ever. Like most Monsters, King Khan had longevity that allowed him to age slowly. But it wasn't just that ability, but it was his dedication to training & work ethics that made it possible for him to retain his youthful like appearance and to still to be quite a formidable sight.

Joining him by his side was his wife Aikaterina, the queen of her people looking as lovely & buxom as ever. In fact, it seemed that she had grown in all areas but in a very good way. She was deadly as she was beautiful though, that anyone other than her husband tried to make a move on her & flirt with her… they were sent flying far or scared so much they ran for the hills in the opposite direction.

Joining them were their two children; the son Loukianos who had blue fur with orange stripes with a rock-stripe mark on his forehead & the daughter Lysimache who had white fur with lavender stripes with an ice-stripe mark on her forehead. All were wearing light armor that covered some parts of their body & allowed for complete freedom of movement. A simple but elegant crown of amazonite, a green mineral substance found only in their realm, was on the head of King Khan. Queen Aikaterina had a crown of quartz on her head to signify her royal position.

Prince Loukianos had a crown of tiger's eye on his head, his sister Princess Lysimache having a crown of turquoise on her head.

* * *

Coming from the other carriage was Queen Seres Arm, mother to Patty Arms & wife to King Alarico the Hecatoncheire Giant that resided in the southeastern area of Mewni in the Topaz Mountain Range. The giants stuck to their own lands since they had a distrust of outsiders like the Mewnians. However, that started to change their rulers fell in love with the Mewnian woman Seres. And when they married, she became ambassador for the giants on her husband's behalf. Now they started to become more sociable, though they were still a bit wary.

Said Mewnian woman who had managed to coax a society of strong & formidable giants from their isolation looked quite beautiful as she emerged. Dressed in very fine clothes with jewelry that consisted of purple topaz stone adorning her body. But these were not mere decorations. King Alarico had made his blacksmiths infuse powerful protective magical enchantments into the jewels, giving his wife a multitude of options on how to protect herself.

However, Seres was far from helpless as she was top-notch when it came to projectile weapons. And showed a surprising amount of strength in her beautiful form, showing it only when it came to protecting her daughter and husband. So underneath her calm and royal demeanor… she was ready to explode with such energy and force that it surprised anyone who witnessed it.

Following her was Princess Patty Arms, the four-armed young woman having changed very much from her previous self three years ago!

She no longer had buck-teeth, having drank a potion that shrunk said teeth and corrected the problem years ago. However, she would not recommend having teeth fixed like that since the substance she drank tasted very nasty & also the process hurt her mouth that left her unable to eat or drink anything for the next few hours. Her hair was no longer a dull-blonde color but a luxurious deep golden one that sparkled and shimmered like real gold! It was still puffy and voluminous, yet had a quality that made her look more desirable.

Her body had also changed as well. No longer scrawny, she had started to really fill up in certain areas. She had started to grow breasts that were generous and bountiful, almost equal to Penelope's and certainly more abundant than Star's own chest. Her arms and legs showed corded muscles and a healthy light-tan skin, displaying to all that she had been doing some serious training. Her backside was also round and tight, causing many a man to stare at said area with lecherous smiles.

Of course, Seres would discourage these looks with a glare that promised eternal pain & misery which caused said males to quickly avert their eyes least they feel her wrath. The dress she wore was a deep purple color that also had enchantment stones embroidered in the fabric. Like with his wife, her father wanted to make sure his precious little girl was safe.

When Patty saw Star, she smiled brightly and waved to her. Star grinned back, in her mind glad to see that someone did not adhere completely to stuffy decorum. However, the blonde beauty was confused when she saw Penelope and her family. Without the spider bite mark, she didn't recognize them.

The royals went to the arriving guests, King Khan looking with firm eyes at King River & Queen Moon. He saw the Acacius family, looking at them & not recognizing them due to not having their mark. He looked back to the blue-haired beauty of the Butterfly family and asked, "It is good to see you again, Sister Moon & Brother River.". To those that were close to him as friends, he referred to them as Brother or Sister. A badge of honor within the Tiger clan. The two royals offered smiles to the ruler of the Neko tribe, which he returned with a small but true smile of his own.

When his eyes fell on Star, who offered a nervous smile and wave, his face took on a completely neutral look that made her gulp nervously. It was all due to her that they were even at the castle in the first place.

Queen Aikaterina inquired, "And I didn't know you were having guests over. Tell us please, who are they? They look a bit familiar…".

Queen Seres put forth, "Indeed, they look familiar but cannot quite put my finger on it…". Her daughter was in the same boat as she didn't recognize any of them.

Moon Butterfly answered, "My friends, allow me to present King Justus & Queen Isadora along with their daughter Princess Penelope. They are of the Acacius family… formerly the Spiderbite family.". Seeing the surprised/stunned looks on their faces made her day, smiling and giggling softly at seeing such expressions. It almost made up for the anger she felt upon learning what Star did to Marco… almost.

Prince Loukianos exclaimed, "No way! They are the Spiderbite family?! But… how?! Where are the bites?!". Even his sister Princess Lysimache was stunned very much to see that the people before them were the Spiderbites & that Penelope had changed very much last time she or anyone else had seen her.

King Justus spoke, "My friends, I believe there is much we need to tell you. And it all revolves a certain young knight that I believe Queen Moon needs to inform us about.".

When all eyes were on her, said ruler of Mewni sighed as she felt that the rest of the day would be quite long and tasking for her. She didn't know how right she was! The mature royal beauty looked to the company and said, "Come, I think I can better explain everything in the Castle Garden area.". She turned and started to walk away towards said area, her husband and daughter following her.

The others followed suit, the royal company that just arrived wondering on what just was going on.

* * *

~On Earth~

While all of this was going on in the other dimension, Marco was in deep thought still in his bed at the hospital. He was getting himself ready to tell his family and friends on what he wanted to say to them when the clock struck 12:15 p.m. He heard the door open, turning to the side to see his parents and Mariposa come in. A small but warm & welcoming smile was on his lips as he was embraced first by his energetic little sister. Of course, said little bundle of energy was told by her mother to be careful when hugging Marco. Mariposa got on a stool that was near her brother's bed, wrapping her small arms around his bandaged frame and exclaiming, "Brother! I miss you!". She started to kiss his face, making him chuckle at his affectionate sibling.

Rafael and Angie grinned at seeing the precious sight, the mother taking out her cell phone and taking a couple of pictures.

Soon after them came was Jackie and Jenna, both ladies smiling & giggling softly at seeing their intended target being assaulted by his little sister's affections. Jackie was on her lunch break now, which lasted from 12:00 p.m. to 1:00 p.m. Janna's volunteer work at the daycare had ended, but she had a good time with the little ones & also made some good money in the process.

The blonde surfer/skater went to the duo and asked, "Hey there Marco. How are you feeling?".

Marco chuckled as he answered, "Hahahaha! I'll let you know the moment the Kissing Monster here lets me go!".

Janna chuckled as she went to Mariposa, gently prying her arms off of her brother and said, "Okay now, I think your brother's got the message that you missed him. Let him breathe for a moment, kiddo.". The little lady pouted a bit before a smile overcame her face, being put back down on the ground by her favorite babysitter before she rushed back to her parent's side.

Coming in after the Earth girls were the Mewni women. First was Kelly, than Hekapoo, followed by Eclipsa & finishing it with Higgs. The women were glad to see Marco & he was glad to see them all as well. The group said their greetings to the healing lad, all of them now surrounding him.

Jackie asked again on how he was feeling, Marco answering, "I'm feeling a bit better now, all things considering. They did a number of tests on me earlier, and they reassured me that I am healing fine. Although… I don't know why, but I think they might be surprised on what they might find when they're done examining my blood.".

Janna had a quizzical look on her face as she asked, "Examining your blood? Why would they be surprised at that?".

The Diaz man answered, "Well, think about it. I have been around a lot of magic for quite a while, and also now I have this ki energy within me even though I don't know how to consciously use it. I think all of that may have done something to me everywhere, including my blood. So they might find or discover something that will surprise them.".

The occupants in the room, minus Mariposa, saw that he did have a point. Marco had been exposed to a number of magical mishaps and such when Star was around. And him being in Mewni for three years, including the various worlds he has been to via _Dimensional Scissors_, it would stand to reason that his physiology & biology had been altered a bit. And also living for sixteen years in Hekapoo's home realm before coming back to regular time and changing back to his teenage self, that would also have to alter something on any kind of level.

Now add in the ki element which was new territory for all of them, it would now be understandable if they found something unusual at all with Marco's blood.

Marco looked to the group and said, "Everyone, I have something really important to tell you all. But before I get to that, I want to know how your day has been going so far.". The group was a little puzzled on what it was that the young man wanted to tell them, wondering if it was anything like the informative bombshell they received some time ago concerning his finances and his plan to see what Earth held for him.

He looked to Kelly and asked, "So Kels, what have you been up to today?".

The green-haired beauty of Amazonia exclaimed, "Oh, I had the most fantastic day at the zoo! Marco, that place is amazing! I learned a lot from seeing some animals I didn't think were possible to exist at all!". She started to tell the others on how her experience was at the establishment prior to her coming back to the others at the Diaz household via scissor travel.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_After seeing much of the various animal life in the __Awesome Amphibians__ area, Kelly left the building and went more northward. She went past a building that had the plaque __**Educational Center**__ which was a place where those new to animals or who thirsted for knowledge about them could go & learn about the kinds of animals that inhabited the wild. She made a mental note to check it out later._

_She also passed a large spot that read __**Steve Irwin's CRIKEY Center for Young Ones**__. Kelly paused a little to see a playground area that had slides, swings and various other play equipment in the shape of animals such as kangaroos, koalas, and even crocodiles. They were animals native to the continent of Australia, in honor of legendary animal conservationist & rescuer Steve Irwin. There were benches too for adults to sit upon so they could watch the children play with supervision. There was also an area that had a small amphitheater that had a stage that was used for zoo keepers and experts to show an audience on how certain animals were & how they are in the wild. Even a sand box area with a lot of toy equipment inside of it!_

_The entranced young lady was amazed to see a play/educational area like this since there was nothing like it in Mewni or in her own home world. She looked over the sign that held the name of the place, gazing downward to see a picture of Steve Irwin & a quote that was underneath it. It read: __I believe that education is all about being excited about something. Seeing passion and enthusiasm helps push an educational message__._

_The Amazonian was impressed with the message and with this Steve Irwin person, hoping to see if she could meet him one day._

_She continued onward, passing by more animals that fascinated her & caused her to write more in her notebook and to take pictures. She passed by decent-sized habitant that held the __**Aldabra Tortoise**__, stunned to see something that looked similar yet different from the turtles that was back in Mewni & in her own home realm. She was amazed on the info that was set before her: that the species was found only in the Aldabra Atoll in the Republic of Seychelles off the eastern coast of Africa, an archipelago of islands. That males grew up to four feet in length, while females grew to three feet. And also that the tortoise could weigh in at 792 lbs. Also that they had the __Vulnerable__ status according to the IUNC List._

_And also that it could live for a very long time, max life span an estimated 255 years! It was impressive to her, especially since certain non-magical animals back in Mewni and in Amazonia only had a life span of about 60 or so years, depending on said animal & living conditions. She also made a mental note to see what the difference was between a tortoise and a turtle._

_As took pictures, she didn't notice that the male & female turtle in the habitat were looking directly at her and slowly moving from their positions over to her. When she left to go see more of the area, their heads followed her. The crowd that saw this were perplexed on what said reptiles were showing off such behavior._

_Kelly soon arrived at the __Exotic Aviary__, going into the large enclosure to see some birds that took her breath away. She many exotic & colorful looking birds whose natural homelands were far away in places like South America, Asia, Central America and certain islands from all over the world. She took as much info as she can about the feathery fliers of the sky & pictures as well, knowing full well her parents & warrior people back home were going to be blown away on the info and pictures she held. And this was just at a zoo!_

_Among the amazing fowl she saw, two caught her eyes. One was the __**Kakapo**__, a giant parrot that was native to a place called New Zealand. That it was so heavy that it couldn't fly, despite having wings. According to the info that was being shown about it, the Kakapo lacked large breastbones that other birds had to support wing muscles. And even if it did, the wings were soft & downy rather than stiff which was needed for flight. Also, this one seemed to be like the tortoise since its max life span was 120 years!_

_To her, the giant parrot looked cute and screamed to be protected. Which she saw that they needed it badly because it was on the __Critically Endangered__ level and had __**NC**__ status which stood for __Nationally Critical__! Kelly was very worried about the species and wondered if there was anything her people knew that could help the Earthlings safeguard such an unusual animal._

_The other bird that caught her attention was the __**King of Saxony Bird of Paradise**__, a very unusual animal that was native to the mountain rainforests in New Guinea. The green-haired beauty made sure to get clear pictures of the small bird on account it was very unusual… and it was due to the two long head feathers on the male's heads with flaglike plates running across the length that made it look like a mini-saw!_

_Kelly drew a picture of one, which was amazing to say the least since said male was still instead of flighty like normal. In fact, the male and female birds stopped flying around & flew near the area that Kelly was in. After reading the info concerning said birds, and writing down said info in her notebook, she soon left the aviary. The patrons were confused on how the birds seemed to be focused on the young woman, and when she was a fair distance away, the birds resumed normal energetic behavior._

_The young woman from another dimension soon arrived at a place called __**Petting Zoo Area**__, seeing various young ones with their parents in a natural-like enclosed area that were interacting with animals such as sheep, lambs, goats and bunnies. There was even a place that showed llamas & a small baby Asian elephant! Animal experts & zoo employees were around to make sure that the little ones handled & petted the animals in a certain way that was safe & okay for them. And also they educated the young ones & adults on the animals they petted. And nearby was a food dispenser that held brown eatable animal pellets that the people could purchase for 50 cents to feed the wildlife._

_Kelly entered the area, wanting to interact with the Asian elephant and llamas since she had never seen them before. Little did she realize as she was walking past the others, the animals turned to look at her before following her. The children and other patrons were again stunned to see such behavior, the various sheep, lambs, goats and bunnies all hopping/walking away from the area to follow Kelly._

_When said young lady got to the enclosure that held the small Asian elephant, she asked the male attendant on what it was and why it was so small. The attendant going by the name of Mark Andrade answered that the animal was an Asian elephant, a smaller version of the African Elephant. He told her that the one in the enclosure was a baby, having lost its mother due to sickness some weeks ago. So they had been taking care of the little one as best they could, and so far he was healthy & content._

_Kelly saw the baby lumbering towards her, the very look of the animal making her heart melt as the little one's trunk extended to her. Mark also explained to her on the parts of an elephant, such as its trunk & how they worked. He did comment that he was surprised that Weisheng, the elephant's name, was being so friendly since he was normally very skittish around other people besides the staff and himself._

_He turned around… and saw a sight that would be burned into his mind forever. Coming to them were the other animals, followed by the patrons as they followed said beasts!_

_Kelly heard the ruckus behind her, turned to see what was going on & she too was surprised like Mark. The lambs and sheep nuzzled up against her sides, __**baaing**__ gently as though they had found a family relative. The bunnies situated themselves by her feet while the goats went to her & licked her hand with the occasional gentle nibble. This started to freak the young lady out a bit since wildlife around her in Mewni or in her forest home world tended to give her a bit of wide berth. Since she wrestled with large animals such as her old friend Jorby, the large Monster animal beast, this gave her an aura similar to an alpha animal. That all would do well to respect her and keep their distance._

_But it seemed that it was different here, as she gave off the same aura but the Earth animals found it calming and agreeable._

_Seeing the animals nuzzling up against her, even Weisheng though a fence separated them, many of the humans were surprised to see such an action._

_A little girl that looked to be around six years of age, wearing a shirt that showed the classic Disney Princesses of Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. Said women were in a circle that had the shape of Mickey Mouse's ears… but behind said insignia were large beasts of such unusual shape and size. They were the Toho giant monsters of legend! Behind Snow White was Showa-era Mothra, behind Cinderella was Heisei-era Godzilla & behind Aurora was Heisei-era Rodan! The shirt featured the characters from the hit movie __**Monsters and Magic**__!_

_She went to her and asked, "Are you a Disney Princess?"._

_Kelly gave the girl a puzzled look and asked, "A Disney Princess? Who are they?". Now it was time for the little lady to give her a puzzled look, wondering on how was it possible she didn't know who the said beings were._

_She answered, "A Disney Princess is a beautiful lady that have animal friends. They are very kind, pretty and also good with nature. Are you related to Snow White, Aurora or Cinderella?". The Amazonian was very much perplexed on the little girl's description of a Disney Princess, and she saw the small one point to her shirt that displayed said princesses on them._

_Kelly thought, 'They look alright, but… the dress that Snow White one is wearing looks very familiar for some reason… And what are those animals behind them?'._

_The young lady from another world answered that she was not a Disney Princess, or a regular princess for that matter. When she was about to explain to them on who she was, she heard her watch beep. It was now 12:00 p.m. on the dot, and she had a panicked look on her face. It was now close to the time she and the others would go see Marco at the hospital! And that she hadn't had anything to eat for lunch now!_

_She quickly broke away from the animals and group, saying that she would love to explain everything but that would have to be later since she had an important engagement._

_The little girl called out to her, telling her to wait. Kelly stopped and turned to her, the young one getting something from her backpack that also had Disney & Toho characters on it. She took out a golden plastic tiara that had the pictures of the classic animated Disney ladies on it, running and giving it to her. She told her that she considered her a Disney Princess & that she was giving it to her._

_Kelly wanted to say no and give it back, but the little darling used the technique that spelled the downfall of anyone that caught a glimpse of it… the dreaded __Puppy Dog Eyes With Tears__ technique! Seeing this, even the fighter-born Kelly crumbled under the stare. She said okay and thanked her for the gift, the little lady having a smile soon blossom on her face as she asked Kelly to kneel down._

_She did so, and it was there that all saw her get crowned by the little girl. The humans clapped, buying into the event with amusement and mirth dancing in their eyes. Even the animals got into it, sounding off including Weisheng who trumpeted loudly from his confines._

_Kelly thanked the little girl, who said that her name was Helen, and rushed out of the area. Once she was a distance away, she spotted a restroom facility nearby and went into it. Finding a stall that didn't have anyone in it, she took out her dimensional tool and cut open a hole in time & space before leaping in to get back to the Diaz residence. Once there, she managed to make herself a quick sandwich that would hold her over until she had a real lunch meal._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

After hearing her explanation, the others were stunned… before they all laughed loudly! It was all in good humor though, not making fun of her or anything like that. Regardless, Kelly was burning red from embarrassment. Jackie asked through her giggling, "Hehehehehe… w-where is your crown, your Highness? Hahahahahaha!".

The green-haired beauty fumed and answered, "Its back at Marco's home on the kitchen table. I didn't want to wear it while coming over here.".

Said young man chuckled softly as he stated, "I wish you had worn it so we could see it, Kels. I bet you would look cute wearing a crown like that.". This made her face burn more red, and also her heart beating a bit faster as he told her that she would have cute with the toy tiara on her head.

Though some did find it strange that Kelly would have that effect on animals, wondering if it was a power/ability she had… or something else. In any other case, they filed the information away for later. Kelly did tell them that she would return back to the zoo after coming here, seeing that she still had the band on plus she didn't leave via normal means.

Once everyone had settled down, they started to tell Marco on how their day went so far. Jackie said that business had been booming now since Marco's return, selling many skateboards and surfboards to a lot of customers. Jenna put in that she had a good day at the **Echo Creek Daycare Center**, enjoying her time with the little ones that were rather rambunctious today. She had to break up a fight or two between some of the kids, but thankfully none of them was seriously hurt.

The childhood friend of Marco remembered something, smirking wide as she pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled through the apps on said phone and stated, "Oh, by the way. I bet you all will get a kick out of this, especially you Eclipsa! It seems that someone took a video clip on what happened at the mall… and also what occurred when a certain mature gothic woman from Mewni discovered the **California Chocolate Factory**. Hehehehe…".

This caused Eclipsa's eyes to go wide, her pale face becoming red fast as the memory came back to her quick. Before she could do anything, Janna had opened up the YouTube app and showed to all what was now considered a very popular clip judging by the number of viewers it had & the many likes it had gained too.

* * *

_The clip showed the former high school cheerleaders Andrea, Chantel & Megan showing Kelly, Higgs and Eclipsa the establishment that simply took the __Queen of Darkness's__ breath away. The camera was a bit a ways from the store, so no one could properly here what they were saying. Eclipsa went to the clerk and asked something, and said employee seemed to be amused before gesturing to the products that were before them. It would seem that Eclipsa had asked if the products were anything like the Snooker Bars she tasted, which prompted the worker to declare that said bar was inferior compared to the ones that were on display._

_The clerk took out what appeared to be dark chocolate, square-shaped and bite-sized. He told Eclipsa to have a sample of their ware, which the mature beauty took said piece of chocolate. She inspected it for a bit before popping it into her mouth… and the camera managed to get a glimpse of ecstasy that just shined forth from her face! She looked to be in nirvana of some kind, which caused the clerk to laugh & the ladies to giggle at seeing such a sight on her face._

_Once she swallowed it, Eclipsa actually begged Chantel to get her some more. The young brown-haired beauty chuckled as she pulled out some money to buy a __Hershey's Special Dark Chocolate__ bar for Eclipsa, the woman unwrapping the covering quickly and biting into the sweet treat. Her face looked again like she entered Heaven, at least her tongue did the moment the dark chocolate touched it._

_Once she had finished the bar, she actually leapt towards the clerk to demand more! It was a comical sight, to see the normally composed and elegant Eclipsa Butterfly now shaking the vendor as she demanded more chocolate. Once said poor young man went limp after a bit much rough shaking, Eclipsa dropped him and prepared to make a flying leap over the counter to get the sweet ambrosia that was chocolate that made the Snooker bar look tame by comparison!_

_The ladies were so stunned by the sudden character flip by the Mewnian, and also by her quick actions. They snapped out of it and rushed in to get her by the waist or legs, depending on their position. Eclipsa fell smack down to the ground, and was now scrambling to get more of the sweetness that just took total hold of her senses._

_The human girls and the Mewnians pleaded with her to get a hold of herself, to have some self-control. Eclipsa looked to have regained her facilities, smoothing out her dress and looking to be once again in control. They started to walk away from the store… when Eclipsa quickly turned around and tried for another rush! Kelly and Higgs managed to get to her, and with aid from their Earthling friends started to drag a kicking and screaming Eclipsa away from the dessert establishment._

_The clip showed many patrons and onlookers laughing heartedly at the scene, the one filming the entire thing included as he declared that it was the funniest thing he had ever seen._

* * *

When the clip ended, the group looked to said Queen of Darkness who was burning from embarrassment, the same way Kelly did earlier after she was mistakenly declared a Disney Princess. She said to herself in her head, 'Thank goddesses that Moon is not here to see that blasted clip thing! She would never let me live this kind of thing down!'. Not to mention that it could be used as ammo against her which for the time being she didn't want her to have.

While the two did reconcile and start the road to recovery, it was still a long way to go for the two of them. But at least it was a start.

All looked to be restraining themselves from just laughing out loud from seeing such a clip, Marco included. Said young man managed to compose himself, if just barely, as he smiled at the mature woman and said, "It's okay that you… got excited about the chocolates there, Eclipsa. I remember when I got a bit crazy when I was little when I tried something new that really tickled my taste buds. So I understand.".

The purple-haired beauty smiled as Marco tried to cheer her up and replied, "Thank you Sir Marco.".

After leaving the embarrassing clip behind, the distant relation of the current Butterfly rulers told Marco on her day so far which was seeing the movie _**Casablanca **_with Higgs. Rafael and Angie were mildly surprised that she chose such a classic movie, the matriarch asking on how did she & Higgs liked the movie. The female knight of the Butterfly family put in that it was good & that the fight scenes were decent enough, Eclipsa putting it that the storyline and drama were just excellent to her.

The couple smiled at this, wondering on how they would react to the other classic movie films that they had such as 1959 film _**Ben Hur**_ or the monster cult-classic 1933 _**King Kong**_.

Higgs put forth that she got in some good training time after seeing the movie with Eclipsa, doing some of the katas that Marco had taught her earlier. The young man was surprised but in a good way as he heard this, very much pleased and touched that the ginger-haired beauty still practiced a bit of his martial arts routine.

She and Eclipsa thought it would be best to not mention the soap opera they saw as well, feeling to let that be a secret for the time being.

* * *

Rafael came forward and said, "Well son, for me I have been working on a statue for Mayor Reinaldo. He wants me to depict how Echo Creek survived the… ahem… the hurricane that was Star Butterfly and Mewni.". He was quite careful with his choice of words since the mayor's real description on Star, the magic she used and the Monsters that had come to the town thanks to Ludo were far more colorful & not appropriate for young ones like Mariposa to hear. Plus, with present company coming from said realm, also not to hurt their feelings.

Marco winced a bit at that though, remembering all of the crazy antics and magic that his former friend performed with reckless abandon. He was a bit curious though on what his father's creation would look like when completed.

Mariposa ran up to her brother, taking a folded piece of paper from her left pocket and giving it to him. She said with a bright smile, "Made for you!". Angie giggled and went to her children, unfolding the paper for her son to see & explaining that Mariposa went with Rafael to the **Art House** and drew some pictures over there.

Marco saw that the picture show stick figures, one that looked a bit like his sisters & the other that looked like him. They were together with a large heart around it. The drawing was of him and Mariposa together! He smiled widely and looked to his sister who wore the same expression and said, "This is very beautiful, Mariposa! Thank you so much for this. Mom, put it in a place where all can see it.". The little lady made a soft squeal of delight at hearing her brother's words and hugged him again, Marco doing his best to hide the pain the squeeze was giving him but he endured it. For his sister, he would endure any kind of pain to see her smile like so.

Angie and the others also smiled at the scene, the women who were vying for Marco's heart seeing that he would be a good father one day if what he was doing now was any indication of that. They all had light, subtle blushes on their faces at the thought of being the one that had Marco's kids. They shook the blushes and daydreams away for the time being. Perhaps later on, would go back to that.

Mrs. Diaz managed to pry her daughter off of her son, the little one seemingly to remember something and going to Eclipsa. She reached into her other pocket and pulling out another folded piece of paper. She said, "For you!". Eclipsa smiled at the young one as she unfolded the paper to see her artistic creation.

On said paper was another drawing of two stick figures, but this one showed a likeness to her… and the other Queen Moon Butterfly with the blue dress on said figure. Mariposa was still grinning as she said, "You and her good! Have good face!". While only three years old, Mariposa had a unique gift in seeing if a person was bad or good. And apparently, she liked both Eclipsa and Moon due to having 'good faces' which meant they had good hearts.

The Queen of Darkness chuckled at seeing this, wondering if she should show Moon the picture and see her reaction on it. The mature woman looked down at the child, patted her head and said, "Thank you dear. It looks very wonderful.". The youngest member of the Diaz family clan seemed to brighten up more at this before going back to her mother, Angie showing that she liked the former ruler of Mewni's response.

* * *

The beautiful mother of Marco looked to her son and said, "I did do some work at the college before coming here. Oh! Also, we got a new cell phone for you the other day. We hope you like it when you see it.". He smiled and replied that he would indeed like the device that they had picked out for him at his request some time ago.

Hekapoo put in, "I went back to my home realm to tell my construct on what I learned so far in your hometown. Needless to say, we talked for quite a bit. After that, went to that public library of yours to see how business is done here on Earth.".

Jackie looked a bit puzzled and asked, "On how business is done here on Earth? Why?".

The buxom fire-gifted beauty looked to her and answered, "You all don't really realize the potential this place has? I mean, despite not being magical, this planet of yours holds enormous potential and possibilities for those in Mewni & in other realms to do business with! Mrs. Diaz, you, Janna and your husband showed me that grocery store that have produce and other items in it that are considered extremely rare or extinct in Mewni & in other worlds! Remember what I told you two about some of the produce we saw?".

Mr. & Mrs. Diaz, along with Janna, quickly remembered how Hekapoo reacted when she saw the plums and peaches. The former beanie-wearing young woman than realized what Hekapoo was going for, her eyes widening as Hekapoo saw them & realized that she was catching on too. Angie and Rafael took a bit more longer to realize where the curvy beauty was going at.

The others looked on confused, Marco included as it showed in his facial expression. He asked, "H-Poo, what exactly are you getting at here?".

Hekapoo looked at Marco and explained with excitement in her voice, "I'm saying that Earth here has the potential to be a major trading world here for not just Mewni but for the other realms due to having items that are highly coveted in many areas like medicine and such! And that is why I am looking more into how your world does business here, because this world is a literal gold mine!".

The group's eyes widened now at hearing that, and also understanding the implications. Earth was considered a backwater area to many due to not having any kind of magic to it like Mewni or the other dimensional realms had, so thus many left it alone. But now that Hekapoo discovered that it had resources that were considered rare & extremely hard to come by, Earth could be part of a major market in the multiple realms!

Marco thought, 'It would make sense for H-Poo to be a business woman here. She does run a store of her own that caters to many beings across the dimensions and worlds, so she does have a business savvy that most could only dream about.'.

He also knew that the curvy cutie was NO fool when it came to business. She made calculated risks and chances yes, but not anything reckless or stupid. So she would take the discovery that she made last night one step at a time, to make sure that she got all the angles and such figured out before attempting to try and put Earth on the trading map.

Janna stated, "Now that everyone has had their turn, let's go to you now Marco. What is it that you wanted to tell us?".

* * *

Marco remembered what he wanted to tell them, a serious look on his face as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled as he was gathering his thoughts & his words to make sure that he spoke clearly on this first go. The others looked at the bandaged-wrapped young man as he opened his eyes, looking now at the yellow-garbed magical woman who was a bit stunned to see such a look on the Earthling's face.

He said, "I want to tell you all something that I just came to a conclusion a little a while ago, shortly after Sensei came in to deliver the news that his superiors have allowed to disclose the location of the Ki Masters to me. But I will get to that in a minute. Also, can anyone record this conversation? I want to be able for Queen Moon to hear this too.".

The group was a little surprised to hear the request. Angie took out her cell phone, opened the **Camera** app and put it on Video Recorder. She than propped it up on a vantage point nearby so that it could film everything, hitting the _Record_ feature as it was now getting everything before going back to the others. Marco thanked her for doing that.

The young man started out, "I remembered all that I went through when I was in Hekapoo's dimensional world, trying to complete her test which took me about sixteen years to finish. The physical endurance I went through in various parts of her world… the mental challenges that were presented to me not just from her constructs but from other duties that came up while I was a mercenary at the time… and also the emotional pain I went through on certain missions and such.".

Marco had lived an adult's life once in Hekapoo's realm, and some of it still ran deep into his mind and heart to this day. The others looked worried now at the young man, especially Hekapoo as she was concerned that this would affect their relationship.

He looked to her and said, "Hekapoo… thank you.".

This caught all of them off-guard, especially the redheaded beauty. Seeing all of their confused faces, he explained, "I believe that all I have endured has helped me to endure what I went through when I came back to real-time & in Mewni after being under… Star's watch. Not only that, but to really reflect on what occurred in that realm & what occurred in the Butterfly Kingdom. I have been doing that for some time while under the Butterfly's banner, and now realized something after healing here.".

Marco gazed at the occupants within his room and inquired, "Think about it everyone? I lived an adult life as mercenary without no one & came back to my own world a teenager again. I was granted a second chance at another kind of life after completing Hekapoo's challenge to have my own _Dimensional Scissors_. And I think that all of it was to prepare me for what I had to endure back in Mewni.".

The young martial artist pushed forward, "Being on my own was a lonely life, made me start to appreciate the family and friends I had here back home when I came back to Earth. But I forgot all about it after Star went back her home & after her… confession.". This made those that were there when the princess had gone back home due to an emergency look down in thought, but the Mewnian women were confused on the issue. Especially wondering on what Marco meant by confession.

He moved on, "So I want to say sorry to all of you, especially you Jackie. For getting lost again after that.".

The surfer/skating beauty smiled softly, going over to him and putting a hand on his. She whispered, "It's okay Marco. I mean… all of us were surprised on what Star just blurted out like that before leaving. And… in a certain way, I understood and accepted what was going through mind at the time.".

Marco returned the smile and replied, "Thanks… but it still doesn't excuse what I did when I was your boyfriend back then. And also… the whole ordeal made me realize and see what Star had in mind the whole time. I can't fully confirm it without hearing it straight from her, but I have a good enough idea on what she thought of me than… perhaps even now.".

This got the blonde young woman a bit perplexed, the others more confused on what he was saying.

* * *

The Diaz lad looked to the rest of the group and said, "During my time in Mewni, I realized what I had to do in order to break free. I can only endure so much, and after three years… well, I did what I could to prepare myself before taking that big leap into freedom. And now healing here, reading the book that Dad got for me... made me see everything now in a different light and angle. And I remembered some of the stories from the Bible when I was little that while others saw things in their own way, the Lord saw things in a different light which is what I just did now. That everything I have endured when I was in Hekapoo's world helped me up to this very point when I freed myself from the _Blood Moon_… and to realize that I have another chance to start another chapter in my life. And this time, not going to waste it.".

Now this kind of words coming from Marco surprised everyone. And amazingly, it was his parents that caught on first before the ladies. The adults realized now what he was trying to say to them.

Thanks to sticking it out in Hekapoo's realm, he developed the physical & mental conditioning needed to become a knight of Mewni. He also had the emotional capacity to endure what he had gone through when being Star's squire, than knight. And also it explained on how he was able to survive taking in all of the physical/mental/emotional pain that was given physical form & 20 feet in height! And also why he wanted to go see the world, to see what his own planet had to offer before making the very big decision to either stay on Earth with his family or go back to Mewni.

The ladies also came to the same conclusion, their minds racing and absorbing the info before it clicked.

Marco saw the realization hit them, looking once again to Hekapoo and finishing, "So that is why I am saying thank you H-Poo. Thank you for allowing me to take your test back then.".

Said curvy cutie blushed a little, then smiled as she spoke, "Hey, most of the credit is given to you Diaz. You stuck it out in a way that no one else has done, either for an Earthling or for any other that has come before you to obtain my tools of the trade. So… give yourself some props, Marco.". The young man's smile grew just a little, replying that he would try.

* * *

Janna believed that Marco was now done in this part he wanted to tell them & asked, "So Marco… what is it about the Ki Masters?".

Angie and Rafael's son told them on what Sensei informed him some time ago; on how he was now going to have two escorts/trainers from the association who were Ki Experts that would be on the worldwide journey with them in exchange for the location of the Ki Masters. The entire company was a little uneasy about the beings Gaia Stroya & Armor Iousks that would be tagging along with them, as they were unknowns. However, they did see that Marco would need some training on the road when it came to martial arts & ki techniques when the time came for him to manifest and utilizing it properly.

Now that they had destinations to go to! Their headings!

Said Diaz lad put in, "So now we come to another part of the plan. First, we need to make a map and make out our travel route. I know we won't see the ENTIRE world, since that would most likely take more than a year or two, so we need to make travel plans. Mom, Dad. I want you two to finalize the plans. The others can help you both on where the road takes us, but that we get to our destination which is where the Masters are at. You two have the final say in the matter. Do you want to do it?".

Rafael and Angie grinned with the muscled father replying, "You can count on us son! We'll make sure that all of you get some of the best views of what our planet has to offer while making sure to take the direct route to the destinations.". The ladies and Marco thanked them, Higgs and Janna giggling slightly at the passion showed by the patriarch of the Diaz household.

Marco looked to Jackie and said, "When it comes to vehicles, your judgement never fails. Can you find for us a mode of transportation that will fit all of us comfortably? Any kind of car, truck, trailer… you make the call. Also, a good hitch wagon since Nachos will be coming with us on the trip.".

The water-loving beauty smiled and remarked, "I'll do my best Marco! You can count on me!". He smiled and said that he always have, always will. That made her heart beat a little faster while her rivals frowned a little.

The still-healing man looked to Janna and asked, "Janna, do you think you can pick out some camping gear as well like tents and such? I know that we'll be on the road for a good long while & motels are a bit expensive, so I would like to save a bit of money. Also… well, I like to rough it a bit and see the stars before I go to sleep.". Let it be known that Marco was not cheap, but frugal with his money despite that he was a near billionaire. If the girls wanted to sleep at a fancy hotel or something, he would indulge them but also make sure to not go overboard.

The childhood friend of the Diaz lad beamed brightly and replied, "Of course! Just leave it to me! I'll pick out some good tents, sleeping bags, the works! This is going to be fun!". Mariposa became excited and went to her favorite babysitter, asking if she could help too in picking out what Marco asked of her. Janna looked to Marco, who wore a patient smile on and nodded his head. The dark-skin beauty told Mariposa that she could help, making the little treasure squeal in delight and hug her legs.

Angie commented, "I haven't seen this kind of excitement since three years ago when we threw that end of the year party at our house. Of course, it got really quiet after Star confessed that she loved Marco just before she left to go home. But after that…".

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by Eclipsa. She called out, "Hold it, hold it please!".

Mrs. Diaz stopped her words and looked at the mature Mewnian woman… and was surprised to see a stunned look on her face. Jackie, Janna, Mariposa, Rafael and Marco were also curious to see that it wasn't just Eclipsa that looked shocked, but also the other Mewnian women as well.

Angie asked on what was wrong and it was Higgs that asked, "Mrs. Diaz, you're… you're saying that Star confessed that she was in love with Marco? Is that what you heard?".

The vivacious mature beauty was perplexed by the question and answered, "Yes, I'm more than sure of it. Myself and a lot of people were there when she confessed to Marco that she loved him just before leaving the party and going back to Mewni. Why?".

Kelly stated, "Oh man… if that's true, then Star is in more trouble.". The Mewnian woman all nodded, making the others more confused on the now developing situation. Hekapoo put in that it would also explain more on why the sphere that Marco immersed himself in earlier was big as it was.

Janna inquired, "Umm… what are you all talking about?".

Eclipsa answered in a very serious tone, "If this indeed happened, then it's no wonder why Marco's emotional backlash pain was so intense & it would explain why the sphere that Luna made was so large. And… it would put Star in a very dire spot, along with the entire Butterfly family.".

This also confirmed several things that had been in her head for some time, but couldn't really complete it. But now after hearing this, it looked like the final small but critical piece needed to complete the mental puzzle! It was the same for the Mewnian ladies as they came to the same conclusion.

She soon started to explain the seriousness on what Star did… and the repercussions that would follow after it IF it got leaked out to the public in the other dimensional kingdom. What they didn't know was that Angie's phone was still recording the entire thing, and it would be upon them leaving that she would turn off the _Record_ function.

* * *

~Back in Mewni~

It was now 12:30 p.m. While Eclipsa and the other residents of Mewni were explaining a dire situation to Marco and his Earth family & friends, Queen Moon Butterfly was with her family in the Castle Garden with their royal guests. She had just finished explaining to them on what occurred last night; telling them on how Marco was no longer a knight under Star's command but now under her own, was on a special mission with Lady Knight Higgs & that she would not disclose his whereabouts.

She also informed them that Star and her friends were being punished for past transgressions that involved her actions on Earth, the _Blood Moon_, the royal families of the Underworld & Cloud Kingdom that were linked to said event, the Minotaur's of the far northern area... and that said punishments would be added on after finding out certain actions that discredited Sir Marco after he had cured the Acacius family of their spider bite affliction curse.

King Khan and his lovely wife Queen Aikaterina were looking quite pensive, as was Queen Seres & the adult Acacius royals.

The young adults were a different matter. Princess Patty looked to have a large smile on her face, like she had just the juiciest bit of gossip that she was dying to share with her other fellow princesses that were scattered around the realm. Princess Penelope just glared at Star, the flames and passion for the well-being of Marco burning that made her eyes look like fiery emeralds. Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache also looked harshly at Star, for taking lightly of legends and love was a very serious offense in their eyes. Not to mention causing their hero Sir Marco pain of any kind was also a big no-no to them.

Star was feeling very small at the moment, wanting no more than to go somewhere else for the time being. However, all of the exits/entrances were being blocked by several knights to make sure that she did not escape.

The patriarch of the Tiger clan opened his eyes, a serious look on his face as she stated firmly, "Now, let me see if I have this all correct in order. First off, Sir Marco the Mighty is no longer here in Mewni. He is under YOUR direct care now, and is on a special mission that involves Lady Knight Higgs. One you will not reveal the whereabouts on where they are. Is this correct so far?".

Queen Moon rose up from her chair and answered, "Yes, that is correct so far.".

King Khan and the adults were not idiots, not by a long shot. They saw the look in Moon's eyes when she told them on how she would not disclose the whereabouts of Marco… at least not in present company of Star herself. And also they knew there was more to the story than what was officially told to them, figuring it out after seeing the subtle body language on the ruler of Mewni & the tone in her voice.

The royal Khan, Arms and Acacius family have been allied with King River and Queen Moon for many years, so they could tell something was off just by their subtle tones or body movement.

Queen Aikaterina picked up, "And also that Star has caused some serious problems in the past that involves Marco and his friends from Earth, one that also involves a legend about the _Blood Moon_ that she and Thomas did not fully understand the consequences of doing said action. Is this right?". The blue-haired mature beauty nodded her head in confirmation.

Queen Seres put in, "And now Star and her friend's punishment is training them seriously NOW while said punishments will be added thanks to just hearing on what your daughter did to Sir Marco after he had undertaken the duty you gave to her. And how he managed to cure the afflictions that had plagued the Acacius family for generations. Is that correct?".

King River nodded as well, the shame apparent on his & his wife's face on what their daughter had done. Star was really wanting to be in the Underworld right now with Tom by her side, feeling that at least he would support and protect her from the glares that were sent her way by the other royals.

Princess Patty, however, was vibrating with excitement. She wanted to spread the news around like juicy gossip while also wanting to hear more, but from Star's point of view rather than the adults.

King Khan stood up and said, "Well… I believe that this puts our alliance in jeopardy. I fear the safety of my clan & realm if we are to ally with someone who… takes her responsibilities rather lacklusterdily. And that she takes certain legends too lightly, especially ones that involve soul-binding.". Queen Seres & the Acacius royal adults also agreed to that, making Queen Moon and King River sweat a bit. Not to mention making Star look very worried as well that she screwed up big time yet again.

The muscular king sighed and stated, "However… we have been allies for a good long while, and I trust you Moon and River. To settle the matter… in an hour… we will have a battle.".

He continued, "Only me against Queen Moon Butterfly. No magic, no weapons. Skill against skill alone. If she makes me concede the match, we will remain allies. But if I make her concede… the alliance will crumble. Are these terms acceptable, your Highness?".

All eyes were upon Queen Moon, who realized that this was better than any kind of scenario that she had been going over in her head. Truth be told, this was a favorable scenario as this gave her at least a chance to hold the alliance between the kingdoms together. She nodded and replied, "I accept the challenge and terms, King Khan. They are more than acceptable. Since you chose the form of combat, I believe it should be in the very back outside the castle walls and grounds. Away from prying eyes. Do you agree?".

The immense Tiger monster being nodded, saying that it was acceptable.

While this was all going on, they were being spied upon…

* * *

In the distance, Lilacia's sisters were in the forest… the very same area that Marco had been in a couple of nights ago where he had called Luna down to completely break free from the _Blood Moon Curse_! Angel was using a spyglass to see what was going on in the castle, spotting the carriages and the royal families in the Gardens. Luckily for the royals, she could not read lips but she did see through the spyglass the serious looks on the faces of the adults & the varied looks on the young adults. She was surprised to see Penelope, looking like a real royal princess and that her spider bite affliction was no more.

She wished she could hear them, but it was too risky. If they got closer, it would increase the chance of them being spotted. And if they used magic spells to either increase their hearing or eavesdrop on the group, most likely it would have been detected and traced back to them. So for now, they had to make do with what they got.

The blonde-maned, purple unicorn head looked to her fellow sisters and whispered, "Okay, we are now in Butterfly grounds and we need to start searching for any clues that might lead us to Sir Marco and find out what exactly is going on here.".

Jan-Jan Pony Head inquired, "What do you want us to do, sis?".

Angel answered, "Spread out and search for anything significant or unusual. And if we find something, we communicate with flashes from our horn.". She figured that flashes of magic from their horns would not be enough to signal any kind of magical detection the grounds had… she hoped and assumed.

Whistine put in, "Me and Khrysthalle will check out that area by the lake. The rest of you, take a sibling and move out!". Said sisters scattered while going with another, the hunt for clues and answers underway!

Angel was with Shinda, a thought going her head as the duo went off in another direction. She said to herself, 'That looked like Princess Penelope and her parents… but if they are, what happened to their spider bite marks? And why does Star looks so scared and tense? What is going on here?'.

She felt as if she was being drawn into something that would change the course of the entire history of Mewni! One that surpassed the time when Toffee had taken over the kingdom. She didn't know how right she was…

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I don't want to give EVERYTHING away, so I leave it here on a cliffhanger and intense spot here in the story! I hope you liked this one.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord once more. Jesus, thank you for helping me with this story! I am planning on making it as large as my Disney/Toho works, and I can rely on you to help me see it through just like you did for me for my _Monsters and Magic_ series. Thank you God for the wonderful gift you have given me, and also bless the various reviewers who have helped me through their suggestions and advice which have come mighty hand here! Thank you Lord for everything, especially for the insight you gave me concerning Marco and the events following the time he went into Hekapoo's time-accelerated realm!

I know I did a little shameless self-advertising for my Disney/Toho story in here, but I couldn't help it! I really do want others to take a look at my various Disney/Toho works! In addition, I put my own cousin Mark in here as the zoo employee. He truly enjoys working with animals in real life & has a strong attachment/connection with them. Its really amazing!

And I am serious here on thanking the Lord for the insight he gave to me concerning Marco's journey to and back from his time in Hekapoo's home realm. After much thought into it, I realized that Marco was indeed given a great gift and opportunity. To live his life again as a teenager after enduring some pretty intense challenges and events he faced as an adult! And now he sees that part of his life was actually preparing him for the next part that came when he became a knight in Mewni under Star's watch… and look how that turned out! And also it gave him the mental and emotional toughness he needed in order to do what he had to do in order to break free from the _Blood Moon_.

And you can thank Pastor Rick Godwin, my pastor from my church _Summit Christian Center at San Antonio_ and the book that I put into this story for giving me the lessons needed to show that what God does and sees is far beyond even our own when it comes to challenges and such we face in life. Marco has met his challenges and faced them, coming out stronger and also free now from Star, Tom and Lilacia's grasp.

I will not reveal EVERYTHING in this chapter, but in future ones. Like I stated before, I am going to pace and spread this story out like I did with my _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy, so please be patient. Everything will fall into place, including character development.

And now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you be thinking after seeing the arrival of the Tiger & Arms family? What would you say or do to each of the royal members?

What would you be thinking at seeing the adorable sight between Mariposa and Marco? And what do you think about the explanation Marco told them regarding his blood that the doctors took to examine?

If you were at the zoo with Kelly, what would you tell her about Steve Irwin? And what would you reaction be at seeing the animals giving her such affection & being called a Disney Princess?

What would your reaction and words be at seeing Eclipsa's actions on the YouTube clip? What do you think of Mariposa's drawings of her brother, Eclipsa and Moon?

What would you say after Marco explained why he was actually grateful for enduring the sixteen years he spent in Hekapoo's world? And what do you think Moon's reaction will be when she sees the entire recorded meeting?

What kind of vehicle would you help Jackie pick out for the trip? And what kind of camping equipment do you recommend for Janna to buy for the trip?

And finally this: What would you say about King Khan's challenge to Moon? And also what do you think the reaction would be when the Pony Head sisters find some evidence from when Marco freed himself from the _Blood Moon_?

And here is an optional bonus question: What do you think Eclipsa and the others discovered after hearing that Star confessed to Marco those three years ago? And what is your assumption/idea on what is now fallen into place according to their view?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	15. Chapter 15

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well and are enjoying my story so far. Much more chapters to do, more character development & more to accomplish!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give this moment to give praise and glory to the Lord. Thank you God for looking out for me, guiding me where I need to be & correcting me whenever I start to stray. Thank you Jesus for my family, my friends and the wonderful reviewers who like my work! Thank you Lord once again for this great gift of imagination that again I want to put to good use in your name! Thank you God for everything, and I hope to walk good & strong with you on the straight and narrow path always!

I want to use this opportunity here to thank certain Authors like **Darkness Rissing** and **Parent12D**. Their reviews and insight have helped me immensely, but more so with this chapter since they pointed out something that was a small but critical detail I have missed. But thanks to them, it was spotted and due to some hard thinking and such, I am able to actually work with it to hopefully give my story here more substance! So again, a big thank you to these two Authors! Everyone, give them a hand please!

I also want to do another advertisement for my two Author friends who are on this site. Their stories deserve some good reviews. One is from a good friend of mine named **AdventureKing2017**, one we both worked hard on. It's called _Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association_, a special Total Drama story that features Cody in it with plenty of Total Drama ladies in it as well! It's truly something unique that I hope you all take the time to go read it & hopefully review it as well.

The next story is from my friend Author **DRAGONDAVE45** called _Monsters and Magic: Prologue to Legacy_. It is a continuation of my _Monsters and Magic_ series which you can find at my Profile/Bio page. It truly is a worthwhile story, so please take the time to read and review it. And also note this; anyone can continue my Disney/Toho novels & mini-novel, but only if they abide by the rules/guidelines I laid down that are shown in one of my epilogues in _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_.

And again, my Author friend **Data Seeker** is still looking for others to help with his own ideas, so if you wish to know, PM him please.

In this chapter, something truly serious is revealed that could spell a huge blow to the Butterfly family! And also, Moon prepares to face off against King Khan. And finally, certain princesses and a prince will discover something that will really stun them.

I know that this is often happened to me. I know my memory is not that great at certain things, but it does surprise me good when I suddenly remember something that happened LONG ago as a kid that just comes back to me. Either a trigger of some kind, like a commercial or something, just has something obscure come to the past that I can remember it well even though it's been years since I thought on it. So it's no surprise that some things come back to some people, like Angie and Janna when they remember the incident that happened a little over three years ago.

Also, let it be known this: Tom and Lilacia are REALLY going to be in trouble for what they have done to Marco. Star will not get the entire blame for what occurred, but she is not getting off the hook either. In addition, you will find that the Prince of the Underworld & the heir to the Cloud Kingdom throne are more sinister than one realizes. In addition, this chapter will also explain how Lekmet is still alive here.

And here is something on a final note. Some reviewers, either via PM or on my Review Page, do not like what is happening to Star & want me to change it so that she and Marco are friends again. Let me make this perfectly clear. The fate of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz is set. I already have something in mind that concerns the two of them. No major character death is involved, but their fate/design here is already set.

I also state this- I cannot please everyone, nor do I ever wish to. I believe in the words of my pastor Rick Godwin from Summit Christian Center at San Antonio and it is this: If you try to please everyone, you lose yourself entirely. So while others may not be pleased at this, it is what it is. My aim is not to please all, but to write a worthwhile story. No more, no less.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on VHS & DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

The situation at the hospital room where one Marco Diaz resided in for the time being, a serious conversation starting between the ones that had come to visit said lad. Little Mariposa was confused on all of the serious talk that was going on now between the adults, but she knew that it had something to do with her big brother.

Janna put in, "Wait a minute! Now I remember what happened! I was there when Star did confess! Wow… I actually almost forgot about it. But it has been a little over three years since that happened.".

Eclipsa put in, "And this seems now to complete several puzzles that have been in my head for some time. This little tidbit of information now starts to make sense of a lot of things.".

Rafael inquired, "Excuse me, but exactly are you talking about Ms. Eclipsa?". The patriarch of the Diaz family was perplexed on what the women folk were talking about, knowing that it concerned his son but didn't quite understand the specifics of it.

Kelly answered, "Mr. Diaz, what she is talking about is how this now fits in on why Star was behaving like she was shortly after confessing to Marco and going back to Mewni.".

Hekapoo added, "We'll explain as best we can, but for now just listen. You too Mrs. Diaz, Jackie, Janna. I think you all would want to listen to this. And Marco… I'm sorry, but it seems we'll need your input too as well in some parts.". She looked over to the young man, said Diaz lad having his eyes closed with a very pained, resigned look on his face.

While the fire-being was known to be blunt and straight to the point, not caring much on how it affected the being she was talking to at times… she truly hated to see the one she was aiming for in the life-run to be with in such emotional/mental pain.

Mariposa went to her big brother, going to his bedside and feeling the waves of sadness and bitterness coming from him. She reached out and took his bandaged hand, Marco feeling the soft and innocent touch of his little sister. He looked down at her and offered a small but grateful smile at her. She had managed to stem the unwelcome tide of memories, if just barely.

Once they all saw that he was calm enough, the ladies started to explain things with Higgs going first. The female knight spoke, "When Star came back to Mewni on her mother's request, she looked upset. So she tried to do stuff to keep her busy, most likely to try and forget what she just did. And now I know why she was being like she was. It was due to her own confession to Marco. Her mother saw this, but she had no idea on what occurred. And I believe she still doesn't.".

She continued, "She started to learn more about her family history, such as her mother's past history with Toffee and the Monster army that he was leading against the Mewnians at the time. She started to become more… well… there is a word for it, but I believe it's not meant for innocent ears.". The ginger-haired beauty looked to Mariposa, the small cute kid now tilting her head in a quizzical manner that made her look adorable.

The adults realized the word that Higgs wanted to use to describe Star's attitude back than & silently thanked her to not say said word out loud.

Eclipsa pointed out, "I think that is when the _Blood Moon_ started to take effect. Marco, do you remember a time when you started to feel anything negative when Star left?". She looked to the young man, feeling a bit sorry that he was being forced to remember stuff that he would rather forget.

Marco nodded lightly and answered, "Yeah… I remember slowly losing interest in things like schoolwork, going out with Jackie and the others… feeling depressed…". He remembered on how much his mood and attitude had dropped back when Star had left.

Kelly sighed softly and picked up, "That was the same with Star, but she seemed more active to try and do stuff to forget you. I do remember her trying to use her wand to banish the negative emotions she was feeling. It seemed to work, which surprised me at the time since the wand only had half a star. Some red and black energy of sort escaped from her body, but it formed into a small sphere & got sucked back into her being. We were both confused, but she told me she didn't feel down or anything negative. I can only assume that her magic actually contained the negative effects of the _Blood Moon_, not banishing it completely.".

Eclipsa put in, "Your assumption is most likely correct, Kelly. Usually the moon's negative effects are shared when both beings are IN the same realm. But this is the very first I have heard when the beings are separated by dimensional walls. So when Star tried to banish the feelings at first with a fractured wand & with magic itself being tainted due to Toffee, it just sealed the effects instead of banishing it. And with Marco being a non-magical despite all of the chaos that he has been in with Star, the effects amplified for him until he couldn't take it anymore.".

Marco nodded in confirmation again, still upset that he had started to neglect Jackie and the others back than due to the effects of the soul-binding magical moon.

Higgs picked up, "The effects must have really started to increase when Star reconciled with Tom at the _Silver Bell Ball_. I remember that Star actually SEARCHED for him when he snubbed her at the ball. I saw and managed to overhear the conversation, where he was keeping his distance from her due to the relationship between her and Marco. She states that there was nothing between them, and the two soon got together after that.".

Janna states, "That must have been about the time that Marco was really starting to… well… get to us as he started to go off on and on about his time with Star and in Mewni…". She looks to her crush, sad like the others to see Marco just turn his head as he remembered the day well. The day when he failed as a good boyfriend to Jackie… and the day he came back to Mewni.".

* * *

Eclipsa remarked, "The time it occurs would have fallen into place. However, I assume that things changed when Marco did return to Mewni once more correct?".

Higgs stated, "That would be putting it mildly. Star was now back together with Tom, and she found Marco coming back on a more permanent basis not good for her at all. I do remember this; after a practice session, I saw Star and Tom together in the castle. She took out her wand, spoke some words… and the red and black energy escaped from her body. However, the sphere that Kelly described emerged as well… but it was large.". She made a gesture with her hands to show how big it was, which was roughly the size of a volleyball. She than stated that the sphere combined with the red/black energy mists, then took off to parts unknown like an arrow.

Marco spoke out softly, "I remember getting hit with something when I was preparing myself to become squire to Sir Lavabo. It felt terrible… like something was literally burning inside of me & stepping all over my heart. It like a seizure, but so much worse. It took me awhile to get myself back together, but now…".

Hekapoo said, "Star kept using her wand to banish the feelings, not knowing all she was doing was containing it with a magic spell. But when you came back, the effects of the _Blood Moon_ finally was released now that you were back in the same realm as her. Only this time, the banishment worked now with both a proper wand… and also the person bound to her was in the same world.". The magical being looked to see Marco shaking slightly in his bed, then up to his parents where Mr. & Mrs. Diaz were also shaking… more likely in anger as the pieces of the puzzle came into place.

The female knight continued, "Star apologized to Tom for what happened, telling him that she was banishing some negative emotions that had occurred some time ago. But she told him it was the first time that the sphere appeared like it did and shot off like that. Tom thought on it… than I saw his face. He had a wicked-looking smirk on him before it vanished, looking to Star and saying that it was okay & asking if she was alright now. She answered that she did, feeling refreshed and light again. She asked him to wait while she went to go to Marco, to apologize to him. Once she left… I saw the most wicked of smirk on his faces, like he just figured something out. He left the place, not realizing I had been watching and seeing the thing the whole time.".

Jackie inquired, "He figured out that the magic from the _Blood Moon_ was still in effect, right?". She was also trembling now, slightly but it was still there. Like certain others, she was holding back the strong emotions that were now flowing like a rapid river within her.

Eclipsa answered, "I believe he did. While he did forget, or perhaps just ignored, the negative effects of forcing Star to be soul-bound to him by the moon… he remembered the consequences of what happens when two who are bound by said celestial object are apart for too long. I believe he wanted to use to his advantage.". She, as well as everyone else knew, that this was all speculation without actual proof. But as it sounded right now, all of the information was too specific to be coincidental.

Kelly said her piece, "I remember something else as well. After I consoled Marco after what took place at Lava Beach, I wandered about… and saw Tom in another part of the beach with Princess Pony Head. The two were talking, but I wasn't close enough to listen in. He said something to her, and a smile that made me shiver in a bad way came through me as they seem to have come to some sort of agreement."

Higgs said, "That would explain something else I found a bit peculiar at the moment. Star started to hang out more with Tom and Lilacia, stating that she was back together with her ex & wanted to spend some more time together with him & her BFF. That is when she started to… get back to her old ways. She started to focus more on trying new spells from different books since the Butterfly family spell book was lost when Glossaryck ended his existence. She did learn some lessons from Her Highness, but Star quickly forgot about them when Tom and Lilacia came over to take her on so-called adventures. She started to become more enamored with learning how to cast spells or make new ones rather than use her brain for anything else.".

It was true; Star showed an adaption for utilizing spells of the combat variety, but she did not put the same effort into learning new lessons like diplomacy, politics and the like.

* * *

Eclipsa stated, "It does make sense. Some time after I was released from my imprisonment and got to know both Star and Marco better, the blonde girl asked if I could assume the throne while she continued to go off doing adventures with her friends. I told her that I had no interest at all in the Mewnian throne, that my time had passed and it was now up to her to take up the responsibility. Star was put out & kept pestering me for some months on the matter until I finally managed to convince her to drop it. But… I got the feeling that she had another plan concerning the crown.".

Hekapoo put in, "I found something out as well. Some time ago, I popped into the castle to see how Marco was doing. We talked for some time, but he soon had to leave when a servant came in & told us that Marco was summoned by Queen Moon. Apparently it was for Marco and Higgs to escort Star to the Meadow Lands west of the kingdom. She was going on another diplomatic mission to see to the tension that was going on between the Rabbinites and a Mewnian village that wanted to use some of the land to raise sheep.".

Rabbinites were Monster rabbits that were much different from the ones on Earth. They were more humanoid, the male ones quite muscular while the females were more robust in the bottom area… and also quite territorial when it came to land, their mates or their little ones. They used their feet to tremendous use to deliver kicks that would knock down a house easy, were quite agile despite their size & also their teeth were strong enough to bite through solid wood like oak easily.

The curvy yellow-garbed beauty continued, "I got up and watch Marco leave with the servant to the Royal Throne Room. When he was out of sight, I was about to open a portal to my own home… when I heard some talking nearby. It was Star and Lilacia in Star's room. I heard that floating pony brat say to the blonde Butterfly on how she needs to make Marco her knight so that the other princesses could not get close to him or steal him away. I heard Star comment that she'll go through with it since she didn't want to lose her 'bestie'. And the floating idiot than made a comment that if things don't go well with Tom… that she could just let Marco be the replacement that quick! Star agreed to it, even though she doubted that Tom would break up with her since they had gotten back together.".

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Jackie and Janna's eyes were overshadowed by their hair. They were trembling a bit more, hearing that Marco had been reduced to being a mere second-fiddle… a secondhand item to be used at best should something happen between Star and Thomas!

Eclipsa saw this and felt the waves of anger coming from the humans, sadness and frustration coming from Marco while Mariposa was still confused on the whole thing. She really felt bad for the Earth beings, especially for Marco after hearing all of this theory that was starting to sound more like truth than mere conjecture.

Higgs stated, "That would explain the announcement made shortly after mission. We came back from the mission… Marco having to endure fighting most of the Rabbinites when Star failed to follow through on peaceful talks. She had Marco to be her champion, to fight the leader of the pack & see who gets the last word in the end. Marco… he really had to go through hell to fight the massive leader called Prickle Ears, but he managed to win in the end with Star setting the final terms of the treaty between the Monsters and Mewnians.".

She continued on, "Star reported on how the mission was a success, leaving out how Marco got hurt in the first place. She also stated that he was now her Knight, which made everyone gasp at the implications it would bring in. But… I believe that she did it only to make sure the other princesses who wanted Marco to back off since single males that were made personal knights under a princess was off-limits. And considering how Marco was popular than… maybe even now, it makes a bit more sense why Star did that.".

Kelly said, "That would also explain why Marco was often kept far away from most parties by Star and introduced to others by Tom and Lilacia, ones that wanted to see him in that stupid Turdina persona. I think those three made sure that Marco was given less due so that he couldn't see how he was actually popular, so that Star would be his only source of confidence even though she only kept him around so that she wouldn't lose him to any other girl. Add in Tom and Lilacia's involvement, it makes sense.".

* * *

Jackie stepped forward, her eyes no longer overshadowed… but burning now with something fierce that made the Mewnians take a small step back in fear. She stated, "Now… let me see if I got everything straight in order.". Let it be known that the surfing/skating beauty had an observant & sharp mind when it came to deduction and spotting things that needed to be put in order. It came with years of surfing or skating to see what she could do either improve herself or others if they had problems with the sport she liked to do.

And also with relationships since she often heard much gossip in the areas she hung out with, and listening in she could gain a clear picture on what happened to whom, when, where and why. If anything else, she was like a detective.

The blonde young woman started out, "Now, let's start from the beginning. All of this happened due to Marco saving Star from Tom's schemes that used a magically-charged, different-colored moon that would have soul-bound him to the princess WITH the consequences of their actions being apparent. Am I right?". The Mewnian woman all nodded their heads at this.

Jackie continued, "So the moon started to mess with both of them when me and Marco were becoming a couple. And when Star confessed her feelings to Marco just out of the blue and left like that, the negative effects were amplified greatly. And during the time that Star was in Mewni, she used her malfunctioning wand to try and banish the negative effects. Only instead, it was contained and held within her while the effects continued to increase on Marco's end here. Right so far?". They all nodded, Star looking to see Marco still looking uncomfortable about the whole deal being aired here.

She really felt sorry for her crush, but this needed to be done so that everything was laid clear for all to understand. And to see where they would go from there.

Miss Thomas pushed forward, "As time passed on with Star continuing to use her magic with her new wand to hold back the negative effects of the _Blood Moon_, she got back together with ex-boyfriend Tom at this _Silver Bell Ball_ party. And when Marco came back to Mewni, she used the spell again but this time it did what it was supposed to do. It took the negative effects, combined them with the ones that had been sealed inside of Star's own body, and rushed out to be absorbed by Marco. Tom saw this, figured out what was going on with Star & than came up with some sort of scheme that would continue to let Marco suffer more under the effects of the moon's curse. Am I right again so far?".

The others nodded their heads, showing that Jackie was on track with her detailed summary on what was told so far.

She continued, "Star continues to use her magic to banish away the effects of the curse, leaving Marco to take it along with his own pain without being aware in any way on what she is really doing. Then we come to the Lava Beach scene, where Kelly overhears Tom talking with Lilacia. The both of them come to some agreement that has Star reverting slowly back to her old habits, including wanting to continue getting out of her responsibilities by letting Eclipsa take the crown while she continues to go off on these… adventures of hers. I believe that Thomas and Princess Pony Head made a pact where they would do anything in their power to make sure that Star would listen to them & use it to harm Marco through the curse of the _Blood Moon_. Right so far?".

The group nodded once more.

Jackie pushed on, "Time passes on with Marco being Star's squire, and soon Lilacia manages to convince Star to make him her Knight so to not 'lose' him to other princesses when she is still together with Tom. So Marco is made into something of a second-string, which amplifies the consequences of the moon which Star uses her magic to banish it so Marco takes it all. And the trio makes sure that Marco is kept in the dark about his popularity that is rising among all of Mewni, his confidence is low due to this and he clings more to Star. The princess still has no idea what she is doing to Marco, both with her magic & her own actions in always letting Tom be by her side while Marco watches it all. Said demon jerk and floating unicorn brat have continued to dish out the pain and humiliation to Marco for three years.".

Marco put in softly, his voice cracked from the intense emotions coursing through him, almost like he was ready to burst himself, "It makes sense. Pony Head doesn't like me at all since I'm a mere 'Earth turd' and that I was Star's… best friend back then. And Tom… I thought that we were becoming friends, even letting slide that _Naysaya_ curse he put on me. But now…".

He honestly believed that he and Tom were becoming good buddies, even after the Naysaya incident which had him spilling a lot of secret insecurities to Jackie. The blonde remembered that scene well, still a bit peeved that the demon prince would do such a thing to his 'best friend'… when in reality, he was just humiliating Marco even more.

It brought up the image of a person hugging someone… but having a knife in hand ready to stab them in the back. To be aware of people who pretend to be your friend, when in reality they are against you in a lot of ways.

She finished, "And this kind of action continues for three years, with Star steadily now reverting back to her old ways of doing and thinking. She doesn't realize all of the pain she has put Marco through, which causes him to gradually deteriorate until he realizes what is happening & why. He manages to contact the Roman goddess Luna, get his affairs in order before having to call her down to be freed from the _Blood Moon_. All that has happened to him, including the times when Star used her magic to send the negative effects into Marco unknowingly, came in the form of a 20-foot tall sphere that he had to take & endure before becoming truly free. And the rest… is history. Is all on what I said correct?".

All of them nodded… until Kelly remembered something as her eyes suddenly widened.

* * *

The green-haired beauty from Amazonia put forth, "Umm… there is one more thing I just remembered now. Something happened last week and… well…". She was a bit nervous about saying what she saw & heard, especially now since the humans looked so volatile now.

Mrs. Diaz softly, but with an edge that could cut steel, "Dear, please. Tell us what you remembered now.". Kelly looked at Angie, and was reminded on what how her mother Xipil looked when a Mewnian noble tried to get fresh with her some years ago. The noble was caught trying to cop a feel of Kelly in a way that made her very uncomfortable… and the Amazonian Queen looked the same way as Angie did now.

Said noble was promptly beat down harshly and tossed out from the realm via portal, Xipil declaring that if he ever returned to Amazonian grounds… his life would be forfeit. Needless to say, the noble never came back again nor was he ever heard from again.

Coming back to reality, Kelly gulped and steeled herself. She answered, "Well… a week before Marco called on Luna, I ran into Star who took me over to her room that had several of her princess friends over… including Lilacia. She told me that she wanted to share the news with her best female friends… and it was this. That she and Tom were going to announce their engagement to be married. And… if memory serves me right… was going to be on the same day that Marco gets out of the hospital here.".

Now that sucked the air right out of the room. That Star Butterfly and Thomas Lucitor were going to be officially engaged as fiancé and fiancée!

Eclipsa commented softly in worry, "Oh dear… if they had done that earlier… the backlash.. oh my…". There was no more need for further words or explanation. Something like that, where the soul-bound would willingly marry another rather than the one he or she was bound to… the negative backlash effects would have been tremendous!

And considering what Star has been doing for years now, Marco would have taken it all… and more or less, would have killed him or crushed him completely.

* * *

Angie let out a deep breath, turned around and walked towards her cell phone which was still recording the entire thing. She touched the _Stop_ button, closed the app and put her phone in her pocket. She turned and walked over to Eclipsa, the Mewnian royal one feeling the angry/protective waves coming from the Earth woman that was impressive.

She asked in the same tone as before, "Ms. Eclipsa… please take me to the castle. I want to have a few words with Star, Tom and Lilacia.".

Higgs went to her, wanting to calm the matriarch of the Diaz household as she felt that doing something rash against the royal families in the state she was in now was NOT a good idea. She put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Wait! Mrs. Diaz, just calm down and…".

Her voice froze in her throat the moment Angie cast her glare on her… her eyes showing a raging thunderstorm within them! A maelstrom of emotions showed within her eyes, the windows to the soul showing the intense emotions of motherly protection, anger and rage that only a caring/loving mother would have if their child had been hurt in any way. In fact, she flinched and had to take a step back from seeing the look on her face.

The female warrior knight of the Butterfly family had faced down various Monsters and beasts, all vicious and scary. But they didn't compare at all to Angie Diaz at this point!

The mother of Marco and Mariposa hissed, "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Young lady, I am using whatever self-restraint I have to not yell at the moment in fear of scaring my daughter or any other occupant in this hospital! I want satisfaction and justice for what my son had to go through because of Star's neglect and foolishness in not seeing what was happening to her or to Marco! And I want that demon prince Thomas and that floating… floating… unicorn head to experience what happens when you mess with an enraged mother!". She wanted to say something very much stronger about Pony Head, but restrained herself due to her youngest child being in the room.

Also, many could not find fault in Angie's rage or logic towards Star Butterfly. Said blonde princess often never asked the right kind of questions or thought about anything else if it was not important. Well… to her at least. Star never wondered how Toffee knew of the original wand's weakness on how to destroy it, nor did she wonder why the clever Septarian's severed finger was in her transformed wand in the first place. And after remembering it, she would just file the memory somewhere where it would be quickly forgotten.

So it was little wonder why Star never questioned on why the negative feelings rose up within her every time she banished it, which was almost on a daily basis. Tom and Lilacia made sure to always give her an excuse so that she would never look more into it.

Rafael went to his wife, a serious look on his face. Only Marco, Jackie, Janna and even Mariposa had seen the look on his face when the situation was dire & he was not fooling around. He put his hands on his wife's shoulders, making her to turn and face him. Mr. Diaz spoke in an authorative tone, "Angie, please. You need to calm down. If you go off in a rage, you might do something that might hurt yourself. You might also hurt Marco too if you go back to that castle.".

Mrs. Diaz was still on fire, but the words from her husband managed to penetrate through her emotional haze. But even Rafael saw that it was not enough, so he continued, "If you go now over there and confront the three royals, they'll know where Marco is and most likely try to force him back to there. Do you think that he'll ever recover there? Do you think that he'll even have a chance there if they drag him back to that realm? And what if they use magic on him again like before?".

Hearing that Star and her two close friends would likely to kidnap Marco if they found out his location due to her showing up there forced her to calm down. Also more so if any of them tried to use magic on the injured lad, especially after all they had seen what kind of magic had been applied to Marco such as Monster Arm or the _Naysaya_ curse.

Eclipsa went over to her, putting a gentle hand on Angie as she turned to look at her. Mr. Diaz did the same, his gaze on the gothic-wearing woman and wondering what she was about to do or say. The Queen of Darkness looked into the eyes of Mrs. Diaz and spoke softly but strongly, "Believe me when I say this, Angie Diaz of Earth. I know what it's like to be in a maternal rage… to be incensed when something happens to your child. And sadly unable to do anything about it. Trust me, I know…".

The others were confused on this, but not Marco. Only he was privy to Eclipsa's past, as the purple-clad mature beauty had trusted him enough to tell him all about herself prior to her crystal imprisonment.

She continued, "But I ask that you heed your husband and Lady Higgs, for they are right. Also, you forget that we have a trump card now to use against Star and her allies should they try anything against us.".

Angie looked perplexed, until it was Jackie that realized on what she was talking about. She whispered, "The cell phone! Of course, it's been recording everything this whole time!".

Eclipsa nodded and continued, "Indeed. I may not know about the… technology that is very much apparent in your world, but I have seen recordings of events thanks to magical means. And your device now holds a trump card that we can use now.".

Everyone now realized that the former ruler of Mewni in many years long past was correct! Something like this was akin to a scandal on a number of levels, and most likely would deliver a serious blow to Star, Tom and Lilacia! Not to mention their family's reputations in the process.

* * *

Marco called out softly, "Mom… Mom, look. Remember that _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie, with that Jack Sparrow pirate in it? Like he said... **wait for the opportune moment**. This… This is that moment.". Angie was surprised to hear her son make a reference to one of his favorite Disney films he saw as a kid, but realized that he was right in this.

To wait for the opportune moment… to be patient and wait. If Star or her cohorts tried something, they would be ready. The young man also said, "Also… please show Queen Moon. I still trust her… more than her daughter.".

Angie took a deep breath, her rage ebbing as she was calmed down by the group's words. She said, "Okay… I won't make a scene… unless they come here first. Then I'll show them true fear.". This was about as good as they were going to get with her. Jackie and Janna almost had to feel pity for Star, Tom and Lilacia… almost being the key word. When Angie was serious about protecting her children, they saw how she did it & it was not a pretty scene.

The mother of Mariposa and Marco stated firmly, "Also this… I will not cut Star any kind of slack or give her a break. She may not have knowingly caused pain to Marco by banishing the negative effects of that moon from herself with magic, but she never took the opportunity to look into it more. She also saw to it that Marco had low confidence with others & that his achievements were downplayed. And also that she lied about really loving him when it as more of a spur of the moment kind of thing, and in the process got back with her ex. And finally, she just kept my son around as a mere back-up just in case something did not go her way between her and that demon prince. As far as I am concerned, that blonde brat is as guilty as Thomas and that Pony Head girl.".

The others nodded their heads, including Marco. Star… she had a lot of potential and promise, but sadly had wasted so much of it thanks to her companions… and also to herself. She focused more on adventures, living life carefree and not having much interest in politics, diplomacy, honor or duty. The blonde princess wanted to focus more on her 'individuality' and self rather than focus on what could be done to improve others that depended on her.

A yawn escaped from the lips of Mariposa, making the adults look to her as she looked quite sleepy. Rafael looked to his watch and said, "Oh my, it's already 1:00 p.m. Mariposa is a bit overdue for her afternoon nap.".

Eclipsa spoke, "I can take her with me back to the house and tuck her into bed in her room.".

Janna cut in, "No, better let me do it. Mariposa has a specific way to be tucked in, and also I know what to put on for her so she could get a restful sleep.". The Mewnian royal woman nodded, saying that it was acceptable but she would like to learn on what to do should Janna be unavailable to be with Marco's sister.

Mr. Diaz walked to his son and daughter, taking a drowsy Mariposa in his strong arms. The child looked really ready to enter into slumberland, her eyes fluttering a little until they closed and her breathing was soft and steady. He deposited his precious treasure into the arms of the dedicated babysitter Janna, than spoke softly to them as to not wake Mariposa.

He said, "You two, stay with her for now. I believe all of us are going to be here awhile to help my son.".

It didn't take a genius to see what he meant by that. Marco was trembling slightly, his emotions still running strong as everything seemed to come together. On how he endured such physical & emotional pain from Star's solution to the negative effects of the _Blood Moon_, how he now saw in full how he was played by someone he considered a friend despite what said being did to him in the past & also how his ex-best friend and Star's floating BFF had done so many things to him thanks to the knowledge they had concerning the damned red moon just so they could inflict all kinds of pain on his being.

It had been revealed raw in all its forms, so Marco was in dire need of emotional and spiritual support at the moment.

Janna and Eclipsa wanted to be among the ones to soothe their crush, and it was shown in their eyes and posture. However, the two ladies knew that Marco would want his sister to be taken care of & looked after. Janna looked to Rafael and remarked, "You can count on us, Mr. Diaz. Just… Just help Marco however you can. He didn't deserve what's been given to him for three years by those… those…". Again, she REALLY wanted to say an extremely strong word that described Star, Tom and Lilacia. But didn't want to wake up Mariposa with a cuss word.

Rafael nodded solemnly and answered, "I know… I know, my dear. He is tough, a Diaz after all. But even the strongest need help or else they'll crumble.".

Eclipsa nodded and remarked, "On that I agree with you, sir. We'll be back later once all of you return back to the household.". She formed a portal with her own magic, a swirling vortex of black-purple appearing in a shadowed corner of the room. The Mewnian woman took point, leading Janna through with a sleeping Mariposa secure in her arms.

* * *

~At the Diaz home~

The lights were off, only the sunlight entering through the windows. A portal of black & purple swirling energy erupted in the living room, Eclipsa and Janna stepping forth from said portal before it vanished. The Earthling let out a small shudder, as traveling through that kind of magical transportation was new to her. It was like stepping briefly into a very cold air conditioned area before emerging to the other side, Mariposa shivering a little as well as she clung a little tighter to her favorite babysitter.

Eclipsa saw this and whispered, "Sorry. My form of travel affects beings differently.". Janna replied that it was no problem, the heat from the room warming her and Mariposa quick enough so that the shuddering sensation passed quickly.

The duo went up the stairs to the 1st floor, going to the little treasure's bedroom. When they got there, Janna opened the door with one hand as to keep the little lady in her arms balanced. Eclipsa got a good look at the room, and was surprised on the kind of room that was set up for Marco's little sister.

The room's walls were cream-colored with various stickers and posters on said areas. On the far right side that held a small flat screen TV with a DVD/VHS combo set underneath the TV & atop a pink dresser were posters that showed images of women that she did not recognize, with beasts of such shape and size that it took her by complete surprise since she had never seen the like. What she was seeing were the movie posters that held the pictures of various Disney characters with their bonded giant monsters from the Toho universe. They were posters that showcased the _**Monsters and Magic**_ movie series!

One featured the first movie _**Monsters and Magic**_, the other the sequel known as _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_, the final one called _**Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale**_ & the TV movie special that truly ended the series on a high note was _**Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination**_!

She looked to the right side of the wall that held the doorway & closet, seeing stickers that featured various Disney characters such as the Queen Ariel, Queen Aurora, King Eric, King Philip and so forth. It also featured the children of said characters who had the title of Disney Prince/Princess such as Princess Melody, Prince Mainard, Princess Tracy and so on.

The closet had a painted on insignia that puzzled Eclipsa greatly. It looked to be a circle with round ears & strange symbols that she had not seen anywhere in Mewni. What she was seeing was the insignia of the _Monsters and Magic_ series, which was a combination of Mickey Mouse's ears with the Toho _kanji_ symbols within the large main circle.

She looked to her left to see another wall that had sticker-pictures of various Toho monsters; from the very beginning such as 1954 film _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ all the way to the 2019 version of movie that held the same title. Eclipsa was very much intrigued at seeing beasts that looked so fearsome and unique.

In front of her was a four-poster bed with a Twin-sized mattress. The headboard that was near the wall had the insignia of a golden, thin-metal crown on it. The covers had a picture on it that was exactly like the poster that had the first _**Monsters and Magic**_ movie on it. Janna moved the covers quietly back, gently depositing the sleeping Mariposa in it and made sure her head hit the pillow that had a cover that featured Sofia the First with Heisei-era Godzilla.

Janna than went to a record player that was on a small dresser beside the bed and flipped it on, music flowing through the speakers on the suitcase-sized box. She had just turned on the record that had the music that came from the first Disney/Toho movie, which included certain songs from Toho movies such as _Mother's Song_ and _Godzilla's Medley_. It was played at soft volume so that it would act as a lullaby for the little one.

The Queen of Darkness stepped more into the room, looking down and about to see various toys of different shape and sizes scattered about. Chief among them was that almost all of them featured the characters from the Disney/Toho crossover movies. Janna turned to see the confused look on Eclipsa's face, chuckling softly as she found her bewildered look quite humorous. She quietly explained, "Mariposa is a huge fan of the movie trilogy series called _Monsters and Magic_, which is a crossover between two large companies. And don't worry, I'll explain more of it to you later.".

Eclipsa nodded, now very intrigued on the movie series. The duo looked down to see Mariposa now cuddling with an Anguirus plushie that had been near her, the little one whispering, "Big brother… be okay…".

The ladies were touched that the little sleeping angel was like them, very concerned about Marco as well. Janna sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to caress the top of the little Diaz girl gently. Eclipsa looked on, remembering the very last time she had done the same thing to her beloved Meteora long ago when she was a mere baby sleeping in her crib.

She was brought back to reality quickly when she saw Janna reach over and get one of the plushies that adorned the bed of Mariposa. The one she was clutching onto now was Biollante, the half-sister of Godzilla. The Earth girl looked at the plushie for a moment, then looked to her friend/rival with a firm look on her face. She spoke quietly as to not wake Mariposa up, "Eclipsa… thanks for calming Angie down. And also me as well. I… I don't blame her for wanting to go back to that world and lay into Star and her friends. Heck, I would have joined her! So… thanks for talking sense not just to her, but to me as well.".

The curvy mature beauty put a hand on the young woman's left shoulder and replied, "You are welcome, young Janna. And thanks for being honest with me. And… I was serious on what I said earlier. The kind of information we have now… it will put the Butterflies, Lucitors and Pony Heads in such a spotlight that very few will ignore it. We must make sure that if Star and her friends take action against us, that we have the trump card still to counter whatever they throw at us or Marco.".

Janna stated, "I hope so. And when everyone comes back from the hospital… I want to see what I can do to cheer Marco up. And I bet you want to as well.".

The Mewnian royal one nodded and remarked, "Indeed. Until then, we shall watch over Mariposa and take care of her when she wakes up. Now… how about you tell me more about this _Monsters and Magic_ thing? I am a bit surprised that a child as young as Mariposa likes to see such fearsome creatures. What are they anyway?".

The Earth girl grinned, starting to explain the separate companies first off starting with Disney.

* * *

~In Mewni~

While the two were watching over Marco's sister, with said person's brother getting some much needed consoling from his family and friends in the hospital, things were happening inside the Butterfly Castle and the grounds that belonged to said royal family. Outside, King Khan was doing some light exercises to get himself ready for his upcoming match against Queen Moon that was going to start in just thirty minutes. He did some stretches to get his muscles & limbs ready and flexible, doing some light slash techniques to make sure that both paws & claws were all set, and more. His beloved Queen Aikaterina was watching, wanting to make show support to her other half.

Queen Moon was in her chambers with King River, dressed in suitable combat wear while doing some light exercises herself. The moment of reprieve she had gained when the Acacius family arrived & the meeting between them and the rest of the invited royal guests made it possible to be at 100 percent. Normally, she would have been winded after the sparring session with Star, but again was given a breather for some hours that had her in peak condition now for the upcoming bout.

Queen Seres was talking with King Justus and Queen Isadora, catching up with her two fellow royal friends. The trio was underneath a large tree that gave them shade from the sun, talking on this and that.

Prince Loukianos & his sister Princess Lysimache were talking with Princess Penelope as they walked among the Castle Garden, the children of the royal Tiger clan asking about how Sir Marco the Mighty helped the Acacius princess reclaim her true family name & getting rid of the spider bite affliction that had cursed her family for generations.

The prince put in, "So Sir Marco really went back to his home realm, made the strange concoction that was a home remedy according to him & that is what made that terrible bite affliction vanish?".

Penelope smiled warmly as she recalled the time when the young man from the planet Earth had done something that no Mewnian medicine or spell did. She answered, "Yes. And he showed his nobility by using his request that I become the true princess I was meant to be. For myself as well as my people and land. He could have asked for anything at all from my family… but that is all he wanted.".

The female Tiger princess sighed with a smile and said, "It seems that you and me are in the same boat, along with other princesses in the land. That we all have a crush on Sir Marco the Mighty.". The tigress explained on how she had heard of the exploits of the martial artist from Earth, on how he used hand-to-hand combat techniques to subdue enemies & how he managed to negotiate the treaties between Monsters and Mewnians. Of course, some tried to gloss over this fact by trying to put Star in the spotlight since Marco was dubbed 'a mere Knight from a backwater world'.

Of course, those with sense or had witnessed the events first-hand wrote the false propaganda off easily.

Princess Lysimache continued, "Sir Marco is honorable, surprisingly strong for his size, skilled in areas of combat that are unlike the normal knights of Mewni… and he has a certain quality, a flair that only he possesses.".

Her brother commented, "Many boys and young men, like myself, look up to his deeds and actions. He is a role model for us; for those who are in the lowest levels of society to rise up like he did since he comes from a place that does not have magic, and for others who simply want to be cool like him.".

The young Acacius princess nodded and said, "Indeed. But for us girls, it was frustrating on how Star had such a man like him under her banner as a Knight where we couldn't pursue him. And also puzzling on how she had someone like Prince Tom who is nowhere near as brave or noble like the Diaz man.". Indeed, many ladies of royal blood or no were perplexed on how Star could choose someone like Thomas Lucitor over someone like Marco Diaz.

The daughter of King Khan spoke, "But now that Marco is no longer bound by Star but by her mother Queen Moon… this means he's now fair game! And after hearing what that blonde girl pulled, I'm sure that Sir Marco would want someone to comfort him…". She purred a little, imagining herself comforting the young Earth man. And her imagination was rated somewhere between the PG-13 and R-rated section!

Penelope frowned a little, seeing that indeed she had some competition. Princess Lysimache was a real beauty as an anthro, getting most of the looks from her mother. However, the brown-haired beauty was still quite confident in herself that she would be the one to capture both Sir Marco the Mighty's heart and soul as well as his body.

The trio walked on and Prince Loukianos was about to say something… when they heard some familiar voices coming from behind the large hedge they were walking beside. The prince and princesses stopped walking, leaning their heads and tuning their ears to listen more clearly.

They heard the voices of Princess Patty Arms and Princess Star Butterfly!

The daughter of Seres and Alarico put in, "Oh Star, this is something! What I heard today… this has to be the juiciest kind of news that I can't wait to tell to everyone!". While her body may have changed, not her mind or habits apparently.

Star shook her head rapidly and pleaded, "No, no, no! Please Pats, you GOT to keep this to yourself! I'm already in hot water with my parents, and I don't need to be in any more! Please, don't tell anyone on this!". Star was afraid on the repercussions the news would have if the populace learned on her involvement in taking lightly a legend such as the _Blood Moon_, not to mention on what would happen if other women/girls learned that Marco was now available now that he was not her Knight anymore.

Patty smiled and answered, "Okay, okay. If it means that much to you, I won't tell the world.". Behind her back, her lower left arm was hidden behind her back with her fingers crossed. Sure, she would not tell the general population on what occurred… but she would spill at the next party that would be coming up soon in four days. She just had to tell her fellow princesses on the details!

Not to mention plan something of her own. Now that Sir Marco was available on the market, she wanted to see if she could lure the Earth boy to her. In her view, Marco was a 'simple boy from a backwards world' and was more of a trophy to show off. He had a very nice body to her, and wanted to show him off rather than really get to know him. Also to see if she could get him more back into her princess persona more since she viewed Turdina as more effective than regular Marco.

* * *

Star looked very relived and grateful that her friend would honor her wishes… she hoped. Patty inquired, "By the way, do you still plan to tell your folks all about you and Tom's engagement? I still can't believe that a little over a week ago, you called us over for a secret get together to tell me and the others about this!".

This had the eavesdroppers become VERY interested now in what was being said. Apparently, Star had called her friends & some of her fellow princesses for a secret gathering. Her friends had used various excuses to their folks to tell them on where they were going, being careful not to say they were meeting Star. The blonde princess had been specific to the others in not to reveal where they were truly going. Star had stumbled into Kelly when the Amazonian was at the castle to deliver a report to the royals from her parents on something interesting that occurred in her native land.

Star still considered Kelly one of her best female friends, and thus the Amazonian was allowed in and was told on what Star wanted to tell them. The thrill-seeking Butterfly princess had told them about the decision Thomas and herself made to get engaged, which had most of them clamoring in delight. The only one that was very much stunned by the news was Kelly. Star told them that they would announce their engagement to each other at a later date, but she wanted it to be a complete surprise to their parents. For now, they were the only ones privy to the knowledge and all promised to keep it quiet. Kelly didn't, due to being shocked that Star was to be engaged to the demon prince of the Underworld. They just took her stunned silence as an agreement.

Back to the present, Star answered, "I'm not too sure now, Patty. With me, Tom and Lilacia now in deep trouble with our folks and all of this training they have started to put on us… I really don't know if it'll still take place. I need to go and ask Tom about it… IF I can get a hold of him.". She could only hope that nothing else would rise up that would put more pressure on her & her friends. Or get them into even deeper trouble, if it was possible.

Patty remarked, "I see what you mean. All this training and such to be a 'proper princess'… bleh! The only kind of training I like from my mom is weapons training! I fool her into thinking I get the other stuff down like etiquette, diplomacy and all that other royal stuff down. When in reality it just goes one ear, out the other since I don't care for that kind of stuff.".

Star nodded, wanting to do anything else other than the 'torturous' training her parents were putting her through. The physical stuff she could handle well, but not the mental stuff that involved politics, etiquette and anything non-magical such as learning spells. But even if she could learn new spells, she could not practice them due to her wand being taken. Not to mention said device deeming her not worthy to wield it.

The four-armed princess pat her friend's back in sympathy and said, "Say, don't worry Star. Something will happen that will get you out of this mess and back on schedule with your demon beau. For now, tell me what's been going on since last we met?".

As they started to converse, they did not hear the royal tiger siblings or the Acacius successor slowly & quietly leaving the area.

Once the trio were a good distance away from the chatting princesses, they came to realize that Star had been keeping quite a secret from her folks. Not to mention Thomas doing the same to his folks. And hearing that Patty was fooling her own mother was also a bit of news to hear. Prince Loukianos softly spoke, "We have to tell this to Queen Moon. She and the others need to know about this.".

Princess Penelope racked her brain a little before stating, "Yes, we need to. But not now. She already has enough on her plate concerning the alliance at this moment. Let's wait until after the match, then we'll go from there depending on the outcome.". The two members of the royal Tiger clan thought on this, saw the wisdom in her words and accepted the suggestion.

Princess Lysimache put in, "One thing is for sure. I really want to make sure that the Lucitor & Pony Head family also know of this. I don't want their heirs to get off from this, as they are much to be blamed for what has occurred as Star.". Her brother and Penelope agreed on that statement, as they wanted Thomas and Lilacia to be punished for their transgressions against Marco & for pulling such a stunt such as secret engagements.

Things were heating up now, in both Mewni and at Echo Creek!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all like the drama that was shown here. I wanted to get this out of the way before the intense action takes place in the next chapter.

Now before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and thanks to God once more. Thank you Lord for guiding my hand when writing this chapter, for helping me in getting everything cleared up as best I could! Thank you Jesus for also helping me in real life, as I hope to do my best for you! Thank you God for the patient readers and reviewers! Just thank you for everything!

I had to go back to certain parts of my story here, and also look up certain episodes of the series as well to make sure that everything was lined up properly & cleared up as well. And also to showcase that Jackie is so much more than just a beautiful face. In fact, I want to show to all that the girls that will be by Marco's side during his trip around the world are much more than was shown in the cannon series.

The complete story on why Marco endured so much in his three years in Mewni is shown, and it's going to get more intense when Queen Moon adds in what she just discovered about her daughter & her friends. Combine that with the secret engagement that Star and Tom were going to announce… oh, this is going to be a dramatic storm that will sweep in for both the kingdoms of Mewni and the residents of Echo Creek from Earth!

In the next chapter, it's all action as Queen Moon goes up against King Khan! And while both sides will show some serious ferocious fighting spirit, the blue-haired mature beauty will showcase something that she learned from Marco that will be the deciding factor in the match! In addition, the villains will also show up as well! I do not want to leave the antagonists out in the cold, so you'll see more of Meteora and her group in the next chapter!

Also, again I am shamelessly promoting my Disney/Toho series here like this such as how Mariposa's room is like. I got the inspiration for it when I remembered my niece Lily's room, which is decorated with Disney characters all around. And also when I remembered how much I loved Godzilla as a kid myself, so I combined the memories to make the room. Also, to see what the first poster looks like, look to the cover image that is on my two House of Mouse/Toho music video awards special. It is the drawing that my friend Neshma from Puerto Rico made long ago for me.

If any of you wish to make drawings that are like movie posters for my remaining three novels _Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite_, _Monsters and Magic: Burning Finale_ and/or _Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination_, be my guest! If you know someone who is artistically talented, see if you can ask them to do this. Any kind of promotion of my Disney/Toho works in any way is very much appreciated.

And now for the questions! Ahem…

What do you think of the puzzle pieces that were put together by the others in Marco's hospital room? And also on Jackie's deduction skill that allowed her to put everything into proper place, order and perspective?

What would your reaction be at hearing that Star and Tom had been planning to announce their engagement together? And what do you believe would have happened if Marco had stayed in Mewni, still bound by the _Blood Moon_, and heard said engagement?

What do you think of Angie's reaction after hearing all of what was done to her son? And what did you think of how Mr. Diaz and Eclipsa did to calm her down?

If you were with Janna and Eclipsa, how would you explain Disney and Toho to the Queen of Darkness? And in your opinion, which Toho monster would be a good bonded partner/friend to the six ladies vying for Marco's heart?

And finally this: If you were with the others eavesdropping on the conversation between Patty and Star, what would be going through your mind? And how would you try to deliver the news to Queen Moon?

Here is an optional bonus question: What do you think would have happened if Angie HAD confronted the parents of Tom and Lilacia?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	16. Chapter 16

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord. God, thank you for once again helping me when I was down. I have been feeling low and down since I have not heard anything from Disney on my eleventh attempt to contact them. But you lifted me back up on my feet Jesus with the chapter you helped me to create in my Danny x Desiree story, and also with encouragement from fellow Authors and reviewers who still believe in me and my Disney/Toho works. Thank you Jesus Christ for giving me the strength and courage to resume trying with Disney, sending in my twelfth attempt. I will do my best to make sure this gift of imagination you have given me is not gone to waste, Lord! Thank you again for everything!

Yes, I have recently sent my twelfth attempt to the Walt Disney Animation Studios in another letter that details my _Monsters and Magic_ series along with some pictures that are included with them. These pictures are made by my dear friend from Puerto Rico Nẽshma & my Author friend here **Dreams Come True 996**. They showcase my Disney/Toho novels and mini-novel, and you have seen them as the Cover Images on certain stories here. Dreams is the one who made the book covers that are featured inside the _Monsters and Magic_ stories themselves. Nẽshma is the one who has made the picture that showcases Godzilla and the others from the first novel I made.

I just hope to get something, anything back from Disney! And again, I could use some help in advertising for my works. So anything done to promote my _Monsters and Magic_ series in any way is much appreciated by me.

I also want to personally thank Reviewer **Steve** for reminding me of the Minotaur wedding ring that was damaged. I thank you for reminding me of that detail. I did indeed forget that part, and I am kicking myself for doing that. Rest assured, this has helped me immensely with the story here, so again thank you for the reminder.

I am also very glad and humbled that many of you still like my story here, although I am still a bit sad that certain Authors have not reviewed some of my chapters for some time. I only hope and pray that they are alright & I hope to hear from them soon. Also, just want to inform you all of this- Author **Darkness Rissing** has confirmed that his OC character King Khan is definitely like the Shere Khan character from Disney's 1990 animated TV series _TaleSpin_.

On another note, again I ask for any of you to help my friend Author **Data Seeker** with the stories he needs help doing & completing. And also I hope you go and read my other Author friends works. To read and review _Tales of the Kaiju Universe_ by Author **DRAGONDAVE45** and _Womens Wrestling Submission-Total Knock-Out Association_ by **AdventureKing2017**.

I really plan though this: to make this series a trilogy like my _Monsters and Magic_ series, to bring back the substance and classic goodness of informative entertainment like how it was back in the days when I was a kid, and also give each and every character here depth and growth! And to make perfectly clear, I am going to make the pairing like the one done in Author **Flower princess11's** incredible story _The Many Dates of Danny Fenton_. Said story has already made many other Authors write off-shoots that display Danny with a certain girl that he chosen from said awesome story.

So when the pairing here in this story is to be revealed near the end of the trilogy series, I will also make 'What If' chapters that showcase Marco choosing a different girl. And also the different fates that await both the planet Earth & Mewmon, and the fates of the ladies that were not chosen.

And on a final note, Author **Drjessh** will inform me on the progress of the comic he is making that features this story. Ask him for more details on it. I thank you friend that you are doing something like this for my story here. I really am humbled by this.

I also state this- I cannot please everyone, nor do I ever wish to. I believe in the words of my pastor Rick Godwin from Summit Christian Center at San Antonio and it is this: _**If you try to please everyone, you lose yourself entirely**_. So while others may not be pleased at this, it is what it is. My aim is not to please all, but to write a worthwhile story. No more, no less.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon series that I have on VHS & DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

The song mentioned here is called _Dreams to Dreams_, a song that is sung by Linda Ronstadt. The music and lyrics were made by James Horner & Will Jennings, produced by David Foster. It was used in the 1991 animated movie _**An American Tail: Fievel Goes West**_, directed by Phil Nibbelink & Simon Wells. Produced by Steven Spielberg and Robert Watts. Production company was Amblin Entertainment & Amblimation, distributed by Universal Pictures. Released on November 1991. I also used said song in my first Disney/Toho novel _Monsters and Magic_.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was 1:25 p.m. now in Mewni, the citizens that held residency underneath Butterfly Castle unaware of what was occurring behind & away from said structure. A large assortment of knights was there, in a large square formation. They were spaced out evenly so they had some breathing room, but the strange part was that they had no weapons on their beings. Not even a dagger.

They were literally the boundary markers of the area that would be for the match against King Khan and their queen.

Inside the makeshift squared arena were the combatants; King Khan on the left side with Queen Moon Butterfly on the right side of the field. Both royal warriors of the medieval realm were getting themselves ready for what was to occur in just five minutes, the blue-haired mature beauty hopping up & down lightly to loosen herself up while the anthro tiger merely cracked his neck and other parts of his body to get said form ready.

Watching were the other royal family members in chairs that were in line with the makeshift barrier of knights, prime seating right on the upper middle section of the wall of armor. Princess Star and King River looked a bit nervous as they gazed upon Moon, hoping that she would be able to pull off something that would be able to defeat King Khan and retain the alliance between both the Khan clan, the Acacius family & the Arms family.

The others were looking on calmly… well, except for Princess Patty who looked quite eager to see a fight between the powerhouse-looking anthro tiger & the famed Moon who had been quite the warrior back in her prime days. She leaned to her left and whispered to Star, "This is so cool Star! I can't believe I'm going to see such a fight! And not only that, the legendary heroine of Mewni is here as well! Your idol Mina Loveberry is here!".

Star put on a weak smile for her friend as both turned to look at their left side to see the being that Princess Arms just spoke about.

Chief among the wall of knights was a particular being that stood out from them, both in fashion and form. It was the legendary Mewnian heroine known to many as Mina Loveberry, a former poor Mewnian girl that had been aspired by former ruler Solaria Butterfly many centuries ago. She had volunteered to be part of her army during the battles against the Monsters, undergoing a three-stage magical transformation ritual that was extreme back in the days of war. While Mina gained such strength and power from the ritual… it also broke her mind in various places.

So while she was considered a _Solarian Super-Warrior_ that had longevity, very slow aging process, enhanced strength, the ability to use magic through her weapons and great survivor skills… her mind was greatly fragmented and fractured.

When Solaria had passed away due to a broken heart on how her own daughter Eclipsa had seemingly 'betrayed' her kind to join up with the very enemies she had fought against, and also imprisoned in crystal after the so-called trial, Mina had started to descend into madness. However, she was able to barely retain to her sanity while those that had undergone the ritual along with her self-destructed.

Mina had managed to stay on with the Butterfly family, serving them as to eradicate any kind of Monster threat to them or the land. However, it was Queen Moon herself that saw Mina's very fragile mental state and lack of social skills. It was during the time shortly after Toffee's first army forces were defeated.

The family wand in hand, the blue-haired ruler back in the day told Mina of a magical ritual that would restore her mind completely. She would retain the longevity that was granted to her by Solaria's spell & use magic, but her enhanced strength would be gone and her magic wouldn't be as potent as before.

Of course, Mina had refused to give up what was given to her by her idol/role model. But Moon persisted in trying to convince her that it was for the best. She soon had to use a last resort which was this; if she didn't undertake the ritual… she would be expelled from the royal forces. To Mina, that was completely unacceptable since fighting Monsters & serving the royal family was her entire life.

So with the _Butterfly Family Spell Book_ in hand, the necessary spells and items in place… Queen Moon used the spell ritual known as _Restore Fractured Mind_ to cleanse Mina free from most of Solaria's ancient spells to restore most of her mental facilities!

While it did repair her damaged mind, she still would have to get help from others. She would have to re-learn on how to be sociable; to understand and follow her conscience to make moral decisions that affected her & the people around her, to make connections with other beings and finally to lean the difference between right and wrong.

So now to the present, she continued to serve under the Butterfly royal family even though it was now mostly bodyguard detail & training new recruits into becoming squires and/or knights.

Miss Loveberry did not take the news too well when she was told that under Star's active role in royal affairs to the land, that she was now trying to co-exist with the Monsters rather than put them in their place. She was still extremely wary of most Monsters, but did pay respect to those that had earned their way into an alliance with the Butterfly family such as the Neko clan & Khan family.

If Mina was anything, she still respected strength and abilities when it came to the battlefield. And the Neko clan had shown that to Butterflies during the long _Mewnian-Monster Wars_. In fact, she really respected King Khan for she had seen his prowess on the battlefield once. And even to today, wondered if she would be a match for him even if she utilized magic.

And also the legendary warrior's opinion of Marco was… very low.

When the Diaz boy had come to the realm, she had dismissed him almost instantly since he did not look anything like a warrior & also that he came from Earth which she had heard was a backwater planet that did not have access to magic like most of the dimensional worlds did.

Even after he had proved himself to King River and Queen Moon, and gaining the attention of Princess Star, Mina still did not acknowledge him. When he became a squire, she scoffed in the background as she believed he wouldn't cut it. But when he was appointed to knight by Star, she was shell-shocked big time!

The slayer of Monsters from centuries past could not figure out why the Earth child was allowed to become a knight when it was clear, at least to her, that he did not have what it took to be a real warrior of Mewni. Especially one that fought bare-handed with no weapons at all against Monsters and various fiends that tried to make trouble for the citizens.

However, she started to slowly… very slowly, grow to respect Marco as he proved himself in settling negotiations with certain Monster tribes so that they could gain alliances with Mewnians. Though she had heard that it was mostly due to Star's actions, so she let herself believe that it was the princess that actually did it than accept the truth on what really occurred. She also couldn't believe that the Earth man managed to complete the most difficult of challenges laid down by the Dimensional Forger Hekapoo, even though she had seen his scissors.

Mina also accepted that Marco was something special to the royal family, though she observed that Star was now distancing herself from the lad which was very good in her eyes. Miss Loveberry also did not see Marco as acceptable has husband material, let alone boyfriend. That is why she did accept Thomas when the demon prince and Star got back together, seeing the royal heir of the Underworld more worthy of the Butterfly princess than the Earth fool.

So overall, she was in league with most of the knights that thought very little of Marco Diaz from Earth.

* * *

Back to the present, Star had mixed feelings when seeing her idol who smiled slightly and nodded to her. In her view, seeing Mina Loveberry in the flesh as a dream come true for her as she had admired her skills in combat with weapons and magic. However, the picture became distorted when the legendary warrior stated firmly that she did not believe that co-existing with Monsters was possible. She put forth that it shamed Solaria, Star's many-time great grandmother, that they would be living beside the things that she had long fought against to ensure that Mewnians ruled the land. So that put Mina at odds with her vision of bringing both species together as one in harmony.

However, Mina did accept her and Tom together so that was a good mark for her.

A couple of minutes before the match could officially begin, a male servant rushed towards the wall of knights. He went to Mina, getting her attention and exclaiming, "Mistress Mina, I need to tell something her Highness Queen Moon! It's urgent!".

The tall warrioress sighed and stated, "Okay, but make it quick.". She stepped side her right, letting the servant through who rushed towards his ruler.

Queen Moon was letting herself be ready and focused for the match when she felt a tap on her back-right shoulder. She turned and looked at the male Mewnian servant in front of her. She frowned lightly and inquired, "Young man, we are about to have a match here shortly. What is it you wish to tell me now?".

The young teenaged servant of the royal house bowed and answered, "I apologize for the interruption, your Highness. But I have been informed that the royal wedding ring of the Mountain Minotaurs has been fully repaired & Sir Buff Frog is on his way now to the area to deliver said ring to Chief Alasator. If he doesn't encounter any trouble or distractions, he will be there at the deadline Chief Alasator stated.".

This was good news for Queen Moon as this meant one less problem to deal with & also that it secured at least the alliance of the Mountain Minotaurs.

Buff Frog was a Monster who was once a minion under Ludo's makeshift army. He had fought Star and Marco many times in the past in order to secure the magical wand for his 'master', but had been defeated many times. The buff anthro amphibian soon started to see that working under the small kappa-like Monster was not working alright, and saw the bigger threat in Toffee when he appeared and took over the small group.

After the seemingly demise of Toffee, he decided for a career change when he adopted twelve Monster tadpoles. He changed from warrior being to a father who would love and care for the little ones as they were his very own. Buff Frog also aided Star whenever he could, forming a friendship with her and Marco. And when Toffee was permanently defeated, Star rewarded him for his services by making him the Royal Monster Emissary!

Buff Frog was now an official royal liaison between Monsters and Mewnians!

At first, the Russian-accented anthro being was very reluctant to accept such a responsibility since most Mewnians and Monsters still despised each other. However, it was Marco that actually sealed the deal when he told him to do it for his adoptive children… to work for a future that would be secure for his sons and daughters. So it came to be that Buff Frog became the very first official Monster royal diplomat of the realm!

Like Star, he was sent to various areas of the land to try and secure alliances between certain Monster tribes and Mewnian citizens. It was much hard work as many Monsters called him a sellout while Mewnians did not want anything to do with him despite his title and status. However, he got help in the form of Marco. When things looked extremely bad, he called forth the knight that came to his side via his dimensional cutters. Usually, the young lad would be extremely weary from exhaustion due to fixing Star's own diplomatic problems but he never complained or gave in to his own fatigue that was in his mind or body.

With Sir Marco the Mighty there, the relations soon changed with the Monster and Mewnians soon coming to some sort of reasonable agreement. And amazingly, it was Marco that gave Buff all the credit since he stated it was he that put in all the effort & while he was just there to make sure things would go smoothly.

So while Star took the credit for Marco's efforts when he was with her, the Earth lad gave all the credit to Buff Frog who accepted it with humility.

The muscular amphibian was now accepted by many Mewnians and Monsters. Not all of them, but a majority of the population at least. His children, who were now young anthro frogs, were very much proud of their adoptive father. They were saw Marco in a good light rather than Star since the young Earth man took the time to visit the family. Even if he was tired and sore, the Diaz lad took any amount of time to see the little ones. Star did visit, but it was now very rare as she was spending most of her time with her beau and BFF.

The twelve young frogs all looked up to Marco; the six male ones saw him as an honorable role model and wanted to be like him, while the remaining female ones had crushes on the warm-blooded being and wanted to be with him. One of the female frogs that went by the name of Evgeniya often dreamed of her and Marco going on dates and such.

* * *

Back to the event at hand, Queen Moon thanked the servant for the message. He bowed before scurrying off from the field, back behind the wall of knights. He did want to stay and see the match between the blue-haired mature beauty and King Khan, but Mina gave him a stern glare & told him that this was a private match for royal eyes only. This made the young lad rush back to the castle quick, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Mina's weapon or wrath.

King Khan eyed the Mewnian woman in front of him, all set to begin the match. It was now one minute until it was time to begin. He then remembered something and stated, "Your Highness, I would like to say something before we begin.".

The formidable fighter of the Butterfly family had a quizzical look on her face as she replied, "Yes, what is it?".

He put forth clearly, "I want to say that I will not bring forth my own claws into the battle. My claws are meant to seriously injury or to kill, and I believe that this is merely a match to test our strength against one another. So as a verbal agreement for all to hear, I will not let my claws come forth.".

This caught Moon by surprise as she had forgotten about the razor-sharp claws that were on Khan's being. She had seen said claws in action during the times he & his warriors came forth to aid her side in battle… and said claws could easily slash through flesh and even metal like they were wet paper! This also raised her respect for him as he had just come to the realization itself and wanted truly for he and the queen to be on even ground.

The words and actions of the leader of the Neko tribe also raised the respect from the others, including the knights themselves. Even Mina Loveberry was impressed, and that was saying something!

Queen Moon said, "I accept your decision and… I thank you that you have done so.". She bowed to him a little in respect, King Khan returning the gesture.

King Justus stood up and exclaimed, "This is a royal match that is for the Butterfly Alliance between House Khan, House Acacius & House Arms! Should Moon Butterfly win, the alliance between the royal houses & lands will be secured! If she concedes to King Khan, the alliances between the houses will be terminated! Do the combatants understand this?". The two nodded, a serious look on their faces.

The father of Penelope continued, "There is no time limit, no weapons or magic allowed! Should the contenders go out of bounds, they will automatically lose the battle! The first to make the other concede to defeat wins! Killing though is strictly forbidden in this match, as serious repercussions will follow to the one who slayed their opponent! Now…".

When the time struck 1:30 p.m. precisely, King Justus threw his hand down and exclaimed, "LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!".

* * *

The precise moment that King Justus had finished those words, King Khan rushed towards Queen Moon at incredible speed! His first game plan was to quickly disable and make the ruler concede by using overwhelming speed and strength, his paws clenched tightly into fists as he rushed with a straight punch! However, Queen Moon was not known as _Moon the Undaunted_ for nothing as she used her sharp senses to see the incoming body of muscle as she flipped back to dodge the punch. King Khan left punch hit nothing but air, but was forced to use it now to block a flying kick from his opponent. That did not last long as Khan once again took to the offensive in a mere microsecond, forcing Moon to be on the defensive as she started to use her slim physique, flexibility and agility to dodge the potent punches that were being thrown at her by the anthro tiger.

King Khan was a ruler in his tribe for a good reason. His combat skills were top notch as he utilized speed that many would believe was not possible due to his size and muscle mass. However, King Khan was no fool when it came to the arts of combat as they were essential for survival & did extensive training to make sure he had the speed & reflexes that were on par with his sheer strength.

He threw a right jab and followed through with a left uppercut, Moon ducking underneath the jab first & dodging the uppercut to get into the personal space Khan! She let loose some quick punches and kicks of her own, but the Neko ruler hardened his muscle at the last moment to minimize the damage. The attacks hurt yes, but not so much thanks to his quick thinking. Moon had to roll quickly to her left to dodge the left knee strike, uncurling from her ball roll to leap back to her feet & get some distance from King Khan!

And this all happened in the span of a couple of minutes!

The blue-haired mature beauty thought, 'Khan is still in top form even after all these years! His speed and reflexes are truly impressive, and his strength doesn't seem to have diminished at all over the years. And the way he hardened his muscles… it felt like I was punching solid stone! I need to keep my guard and speed up at all times here! I can't afford to give an inch to him!'. She looked down at her hands, feeling the tingling sensation in them & in her feet after striking at Khan. She shook them briefly but quickly to banish the tingling sensation as she readied herself.

Khan thought, 'Hmmm… she still has her sharp senses, reflexes and agility that made her most formidable against the Monsters in the past. It is good that she still keeps herself in shape… though I see that being more diplomatic has lessened her fighting skills. Let's see how much she still has them.'. In his view, the queen was still a potent fighter. But was she still capable of going against him as she was now? He was going to put that theory to the ultimate test.

The two circled one another, trying to find even the slightest opening to exploit. After a few moments, it was Khan that went on the offensive once more as he rushed forward to do a sliding kick to knock Moon off balance. However, she did a back-flip to avoid the attack but had to leap to the left side to avoid a pounce attack that Khan followed up with when his attack missed. The fight continued on intensely from there!

Queen Aikaterina kept her eyes on the combatants the entire time the match started and told to her children on her right side, "Pay close attention, you two. Observe the match carefully and see how your father & Queen Moon fight.". The buxom beauty wanted her children to learn any kind of lessons, be it big or small, on how to either survive or to rule effectively.

Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache nodded, observing how their father and Moon moved and how they fought.

The Acacius family was also observing the match intensely, especially Penelope. Queen Isadora said softly to her daughter, "Look at their subtle movements and the way they fight, my dear. It will be helpful for you to know and understand your enemies should they try to attack you, and you'll be ready for them.". The brown-haired beauty replied that she understood, and also that she understood her own limitations.

While she had some self-defense lessons from her parents, training with a weapon which was a whip since she had an affinity for its long reach & flexibility options & some magical defense/offense capabilities woven into her dresses, Penelope knew that she could never be a fighter like how Moon and Khan were displaying before them. So she was taught to observe her foes instead, to anticipate and predict their next moves and react accordingly to counter quickly & get away as fast as she could.

Queen Seres was also observing what was taking place with a keen eye, a warrior/fighter just like her husband and the other Hecatoncherie giants that resided in the Topaz Mountain Range. While not completely hot-blooded like her husband King Alarico or King Khan when it came to fighting, she certainly did show it when her family was in any kind of danger. Her daughter Patty, however, merely looked on a very delighted spectator.

King River and Star looked a bit nervous as they observed the fight… well, Star more than her father. The king was confident in his wife's abilities, but still couldn't help but be a bit nervous for her well-being. He cared for her more than terms of the match. However, Star was really looking worried as her mother continued to dodge the attacks of the large anthro tiger ruler of the northeastern forest area.

She thought, 'I hope that Mom can somehow pull something off to beat this guy! She once fought against Toffee, and he was as tough as they come! But she had magic on her side and she's forbidden to use any! And Khan looks to be even formidable than Toffee, and he's not using magic!'.

After a few moments of dodging, Moon decided to go on the offensive. After ducking under a swift right straight jab, she once again managed to get into his personal space and delivered an uppercut to his chin! The blow was swift and strong, causing him to recoil and flinch slightly from the pain that was now aching in his lower jaw. The mature blue-haired warrior soon started to deliver some swift punches and kicks to her foe, a few of them getting through but quickly Khan brought his arms up to defend himself as he was slowly being pushed back by the onslaught.

Patty, Star and River mood shifted to a positive as they cheered loudly for Moon as she was now doing some blazing fast punches & kicks that were almost like blurs to the normal eye. However, trained eyes such as Mina and the Tigers saw that her moves while swift lacked power or weight behind them.

After a minute or so of enduring the hits, Khan suddenly unshielded his arms and roared loudly! The quick action and power behind the roar caused Moon to pause and be blown back by the soundwaves. Khan rushed forward… and delivered an uppercut to the ruler of Mewni who was sent flying high and far! The audience members gasped as they saw this, and all wincing as Moon landed and skidded hard on the grassy terrain! She landed mere inches from the feet of Mina Loveberry, the loyal soldier seeing that her ruler had taken some damage from that single hit.

She was not disappointed, however, as Queen Moon rose back up to her feet. A bit slow yes, but understandable considering on what just happened to her. Her body was a mess and torn very slightly in some places due to the skidding… and also a moderate-sized bruise was now forming on her lower jaw area where King Khan had struck. Moon spit out a small amount of blood, but now she was feeling pumped up from the hit!

The monarch rushed back towards her foe, but rather than an all-out aggressive blind attack… she stopped a yard or so from him as both stared the other down.

King Khan smirked and stated, "I am impressed, your Highness. Most beings would have been knocked out cold from that move. All it did was give you a bruise. You are more enduring than one gives you credit for.".

His opponent replied, "Thank you. Despite my… mature age and look, I am tougher than one expects. And your strength… it has not diminished at all after all these years. It has actually grown, and that is good for a warrior such as you.".

The duo soon got into their fighting stances, but it was just for a moment before Moon charged in with a flying straight-thrust kick! The tiger ruler of his people simply side-stepped it at the right moment and made a grab for her as she flew by… but Moon used extremely fast reflexes to grab his right arm and use it as a bar to spin up and out of his grasp while twisting her body in mid-spin to deliver a kick to his face that connected!

* * *

~In another part of the Butterfly grounds~

While this was going on, the Pony Head sisters were still looking for clues on what could have happened to Marco & find out more in detail on what was going on exactly with the Butterfly family. Whistine and Khrysthalle had managed to now reach the lake area, the duo had moved slowly over the time they were going to said spot. You see, the two ponies had special abilities that were unique in the family.

Whistine had the ability to identify certain levels of power or magic. When she focused her magic on a target or area, her horn glowed in a certain color that indicated strength. It came in four primary colors; white for little, purple for mild, blue for moderate and red for strong. The brighter the glow, the weaker the power/magic level was. The deeper & darker the color, that meant the stronger the power/magic was used.

Khrysthalle's gift was that she had ability to decipher what kind of being used magic or power. When focusing her magic like her sibling on a living being or area, her horn would glow and information would be sent directly into her brain. It came forth in four colors; white for non-magical beings such as humans, purple for Mewnians, brown for Monsters, silver for those with high level magic/power like Queen Moon and Hekapoo… and gold for the divinity section!

Like Whistine, the ability also came with an indicator. Bright color meant that it was low-level, while bolder/deeper colors stood for very strong.

The duo had been using their horns to sweep and scan the surrounding areas, which fortunately didn't require much magical power to utilize and thus kept their presence hidden from any kind of spell or rune that could detect magic as a security measure. They wanted to make sure to cover as much ground as they could before arriving to their destination. When they got to the lake area, Whistine was getting a tad frustrated that their efforts so far haven't yielded much results.

The blonde unicorn said, "It's been a little over an hour and so far we haven't found squat! Do you think we'll even find anything remotely interesting here soon, sis?".

The duo floated to the lake as Khrysthalle replied, "I hope so soon, little sister. But I don't think…". He words ceased when she felt a powerful tremor running through her body, the same thing happening to Whistine as their horns swept towards the far southern side of the lake! Their horns cycled through many colors quickly like the inside of a kaleidoscope tube! It soon settled on these colors that got them to gasp; Whistine's horn glowed a deep red like a ruby, while Khrysthalle's horn glowed a deep golden color! The two horns shot a column of said colors at the spot where they were detecting the power.

The dull-orange haired pony looked at her own horn, than at Whistine's. She whispered in awe, "Whoa… this… this is unreal! I never felt a powerful tremor go through me like THAT before, and my horn… its glowing golden! That has NEVER happened before!".

It was true. Even though she was told by her parents on what the colors meant when they discovered she had the particular gift to detect the various kinds of magic power, they told her that the golden color hadn't been seen or detected for many millennia. They even told her that it was unlikely she would even get said color in her lifetime. Apparently, they were now proven wrong.

Whistine replied, "I know! Believe me, I know! I just felt something VERY powerful go through me, same as you! It's not magic I'm detecting but… just raw power! And… look! By the lake!". They looked to the spot where their horns were marking with their color show… and finding something quite unusual from the green grass color. The duo flew fast towards the spot, soon turning off the columns of light on thought but kept their gifts active still as their horns continued to glow.

When they arrived at the spot, they could see a great deal of dried blood! The past two or so days had eliminated the red stains, leaving behind a faint pink coloring. And also the bits of flesh and such that had remained behind were all eaten by tiny insects now.

* * *

Khrysthalle and Whistine were in total shock as they saw the spot where the area had a good amount of dried pink blood for them to see. The elder sibling stated, "Whistine, signal the others. Get them here now!". The blonde Pony Head nodded and started to flash her horn brightly now, sending bright white flashes through it. She hoped that her siblings would spot the flashes and come floating in fast soon.

While she was doing that, Khrysthalle used her gift once again to really analyze the situation. She went to the spot that seemed to be free from the faded pink blood stains, levitating over it and allowing her horn to do the work. Her horn glowed a deep golden color, sending signals to her brain. She whispered as a mental picture came into her mind, "Okay… this is definitely the power of a god… or perhaps goddess. Nothing minor like a demon or something from the Underworld. So strong… and I'm getting a picture now. It's just a shadow silhouette but… it's a humanoid being… and from the looks of it, it has to be a goddess. And… a bit of strange outfit she has on…".

Before she could decipher any more, some voices brought her back to reality as it broke her concentration. When she opened her eyes, she saw Angel and the others floating fast towards them from various sides. Once all were visible, Whistine turned off her horn to stop the magical flashes.

When the sibling sisters came to the duo, they gasped as they saw the large area of pink dried blood. Angel floated towards her sisters and asked, "What… What did you find here?".

Whistine answered, "Something powerful, that's for sure! When we used our special gifts and they went to this spot it, that's when everything just went crazy! A powerful tremor just went through us, and our horns just went whacko in colors before stopping on certain ones. Mine glowed a deep dark red like a ruby… while Khrysthalle's here glowed a deep golden color!".

This got the other floating Pony Head's attention, as they had been told as well on what the colors indicated by their father and mother. And they never thought that a divine being would ever come to the mortal plane!

Angel was stunned by the news as Khrysthalle nodded her head, more so when she activated her gift and indeed her horn glowed a strong, deep golden color. After that, she shook her head and had a serious look on her face. She turned to one of her younger sisters and asked, "Jan-Jan, can you detect anything with your gift here?".

The sunglass-wearing unicorn answered, "I can try, but since this is all dried and washed out… I don't think you can expect much.". She than floated down and started to sniff the grass that were coated in the pink substance filmed.

Jan-Jan's gift was that she had a very accurate and potent sense of smell. She could identify substances in almost anything, right down to the exact ingredient! It came in handy in many situations, but she mostly used her gift in prank wars that were held by her siblings in order to avoid food that seemed to be a bit off.

Now her ability was going to be put to a more serious test.

As she started to smell the light stains on the grass, the youngest Pony Head Pranciss looked to Angel with a very scared look on her face. She asked softly, "Sis, what… what happened here?".

The deep-blonde haired unicorn could not blame her youngest sister for speaking in such a tone nor having the look on her face. She herself could see that the radius of the blood stains was quite large, and given how her two sisters were also nervous due to finding out that a deity had actually come to the mortal plane & a very powerful one at that… one would have to wonder what truly occurred here.

She answered, "I don't know, little Pranciss. Hopefully it's not as bad as it looks. But there is something that is puzzling...".

Pranciss looked to her older sister, the others doing so as Jan-Jan continued her work. She looked to Khrysthalle and Whistine and asked if they found anything else with their talents. When they shook their heads in a negative, this confirmed something that had been nibbling in the back of her mind the moment she heard of their findings. She put forth, "I see… I find it strange that a powerful deity was here, yet there are no other signs of anything else. I mean, if Moon or any of those that could do strong magic was here, it would have shown up. Which means… the goddess who came down here managed to block all of the security features that are placed around here to make sure that no one could detect what she was doing with the power she put off.".

Now this got the attention of the floating magical heads, especially Khrysthalle and Whistine. It was true as they thought on it; if Queen Moon or any powerful beings had summoned the goddess, they would have left powerful magical residue that would have mixed with the golden color on Khrysthalle's horn. But none of said colors like silver or brown showed, which indicated that the divine being had come of their own accord.

* * *

The only question now was why and what the connection was between her & the large radius of dried blood on the grass.

Jan-Jan exclaimed, "I did it! I managed to get the scent!". This brought the female unicorns out of their train of thought, floating fast to their sibling.

Pamanda inquired, "Well, what did you find Jan-Jan?".

Said Pony Head princess took another sniff… than her eyes widened that showed a little behind her shades. She looked to her sisters and answered, "It's very faint, and I mean faint. But I managed to get enough of the scent to make it out. And… this blood… it belongs to… Sir Marco.". Now this revelation surprised the sisters' big time!

Hornanne hissed, "Sir Marco?! You mean… this large circle of dried blood… all of this belongs to him!? But… But… it's too large! If this was from him, he couldn't have survived!". Some of them agreed with this assumption, as Marco was a human and blood loss of this magnitude… chances were very much high they he wouldn't survive.

Angel however did not share that theory. She spoke, "Girls, girls! Hold on. Remember a couple of nights ago, when we were talking with Lilacia in the _Grand Study Room_? Mom and Dad told us that Marco is now under Moon's authority and Knight, so that means he did survive.". Her sisters racked the memory part of their brains, and indeed remembered the time they spoke to Lilacia when she was being forced to study.

Azniss inquired, "I remember. So… how did he survive then? And why was a goddess present? From the looks of things, it seems that said being was here with Marco… maybe did something to him that did… well… all of this.". She gestured to the large radius of the light-pink filmed grass.

The deep-purple furred Angel remarked, "Those are good questions. Sadly, we don't have enough evidence for any credible answers…".

Whistine put forth, "Hey! How about we go to Father Time's _Universal History Room_? I bet we can see what happened here from there!". The others thought on it and quickly agreed that it would be a suitable solution & also find the answers they were looking for.

Angel shook her head and stated, "It's a good plan, but there is one crucial detail. If any of us were to go there, Father Time would have to report us to our parents to let them know we are there. It's one of the new rules that he put up that was due to Star and Marco, according to him. And if they find out we were there, that would be game over.".

It was true, as for the time being, the sisters were trying to be covert in trying to find out what happened to Sir Marco the Mighty without arousing suspicion. And Father Time reporting that they were there, it would most likely lead to them fessing up on what they were doing… and who knows what would happen to the sisters after that.

It was Shinda that put forth an idea. She asked, "Say, why not use a Time spell? I mean, couldn't we use one to rewind to the past and see what took place here?".

Angel thought on it, and realized that her idea had merit. She answered, "That is a good idea. There is a spell that can do that in the _Family Book_, a spell that can rewind time in a specific spot. We can use it and see what occurred here.". The spell that she was talking about allowed one to see into the past, from one day to the max. limit which was a month. There were limits to it; one couldn't interact with the events that occurred back then & also it was localized to one spot with the max. radius being 100 feet.

Khrysthalle stated, "I'll do the spell. I can memorize things the spell from the book, so that way we won't take it with use and raise any kind of alarm.". The _Family Book_ was in the same league as the Butterfly spell book that once contained Glossaryck, but there were a few key differences. One of them was that it didn't contain any living magical being that was bound to it like the annoying purple-skinned Butterfly magical instructor. And also it was considered very sacred to the Pony Head family, and removing it for any reason from the castle would cause an alarm to sound all over.

Angel nodded and stated, "Okay, we have a plan! Come on, let's go back home before we are missed.". While it was common for the sisters to be out and about, their folks and others would start to get curious if they found that ALL of the princesses were gone. Angel knew the difference between pushing one's advantage and pushing their own luck.

Her siblings nodded their heads, Shonda pulling out her own _Dimensional_ tool and slashing at the air, creating a rip in space that would bring them back to their castle. Hekapoo's dimensional-cutting tools were not limited to mere scissors, but anything with an edge that cut slice/cut through reality. In Shonda's case, her kind of tool was small curved dagger. And it had a unique feature built in by Hekapoo; no one could utilize it due to being specifically attuned to the unicorn princesses' unique magic signature. So even if one stole it, they couldn't use it.

Angel urged her sisters to go in, turning around a little and bringing her spyglass out to see what was occurring at the castle grounds. She was surprised when she saw the wall of knights outside and in the back of the structure, seeing some action occurring through the slips of the armor but not much else. She said to herself, "I wonder what's going on over there… I don't know, but I feel that it's important. But… can't wonder about that now.".

She knew her priorities for the time being and they were focused around Marco and the mystery that surrounded his sudden change from being Star's knight to Moon's. And after what they have discovered, she felt that the human man was in the center of something monumental. What it was… they would have to keep digging to find it. Once all were in, Angel was the last one as she zoomed through with the portal closing behind her.

* * *

~Back at the match~

It was now 1:55 p.m., twenty-five minutes into the bout between Khan and Moon. The two were trading punches and kicks fast & furiously, with Moon using more counters while Khan was keeping the pressure mounting. The onlookers were amazed on how hard the battle was now being waged, the knights simply impressed intently on how their queen was doing & how the Monster ruler of the Neko clan was easily keeping up with her. Mina knew better though as she observed the fight, seeing that her monarch was being worn down.

King River and the others saw this too, Queen Moon showing fatigue as she continued to evade & counter the blows from Khan. The tiger ruler saw this too, knowing that victory was soon within his reach.

After a thrust kick that was evaded by back-flipping, and doing it again a few times to get some distance from King Khan, Queen Moon was panting as she got back to her feet. Her battle dress was torn in various places thanks to Khan's claws. Let it be known that even though he had never brought them out, parts of his sharp claws was still there even though they were fully retracted. However, one could never fully conceal sharp natural weapons like those. Parts of her body were cut, although shallow they were quite numerous on her being. Blood seeped out from said wounds, but they were merely superficial at best.

King Khan had some bruises on his body as well, but they were less than the number of bruises on Moon's body. He stated, "Moon, I suggest that you surrender now. You are a worthy opponent, that much is true. But I fear that you are pushing yourself to your limit. Concede the match to me!".

The blue-haired mature warrioress shook her head and replied loudly, "No! I can still go on! And King Khan… I will not give in or give up here! So come on! Bring it!". She got into a stance, ready to fight.

Star exclaimed, "Mom! You got to stop this! King Khan is stronger than you! You can barely stand up!". The mother of said princess gave Star a glare that told her to be quiet… or else. Star was already on thin, paper-thin to be exact, ice as it was so negative words from her daughter she did not need.

Moon thought furiously, 'I need to win this match… for the family! For the kingdom! But how can I… wait! That's it! I'm taking a big calculated risk here… but I think this will work! It has to!'.

She looked back to Khan, who was standing tall with his arms crossed. She prayed that her plan would be a success, smirking and stating, "You know Khannie, you are getting a bit slow in your old age, aren't you? I mean, you used to be very fast in the past. But… it seems you are slipping, aren't you?".

This got everyone, especially Khan and his family, to look at the queen as if she had gone mad. Let it be known here and now that there are three things that King Khan HATES more than anything in the world. One was dishonor of any kind. He valued the creed of fighting hard and tough, but fair as to retain honor in his actions and words.

The second was taunting, as it triggered some kind of aggressive response within him to silence the fool/fools who dared to taunt him about his fighting skills or ruling capabilities.

The third… calling him Khannie like so. It was a moniker that REALLY got under his fur, as some rivals in the past when he was trying to gain Aikaterina's affections in the past learned the hard way of that. The love rivals for the heart fine female feline learned very much that a nickname like that was SUPPOSED to get into a rage worked TOO well. Some saw that even to this day, the males who were beat up by Khan could still feel the phantom pains of the beat down he gave them.

And now Moon was doing all three things to him now…

Mina Loveberry frowned as she thought, 'My queen is many things, but foolish to this extent is not one of them! What is she planning by doing this kind of near-suicidal action?!'.

Khan's eyes narrowed, his right one gaining a tic at the words of the Butterfly matriarch. He growled loudly and stated, "What… did you… say to me?". His tone was low and dangerous, his stance now trembling as his muscles were being focused and tensed to an amazing degree! Like coiled springs ready to be released!

Moon shifted her stance a little, one that started to look familiar to the young adults. She replied, "I think you heard me, Khannie. I mean, you used to run rings around your enemies and pummel them before they got a chance to see what was going on. But now… tsk, tsk, tsk… it seems that a turtle can move faster than you.". Of course, the only turtles she knew of that could most likely keep up with Khan were the ones in the movies she saw with the others back on Earth.

Many gasped at the statement, Khan's children seeing their father just ready to snap at any moment! Prince Loukianos looked to his sister and whispered-hissed, "I think that Queen Moon has finally hit her limit, and I am not talking about her body limit!".

Princess Lysimache replied in the same tone, "I think so too! But if there is one thing I know, it's that she is not THAT stupid! And that stance… it looks… familiar somehow…". Princess Penelope was thinking the same thing as well, on both the subject that Moon was not stupid & that the stance she was subtly shifting too look strangely familiar to her.

King Khan's eyes bugged out suddenly, veins forming in them as it showed he was now PISSED OFF! Not ticked off, but royally pissed off! He let out a mighty roar of anger as he got on all fours like a real tiger animal and charged towards Queen Moon at a speed that made him look like a blur!

While all of this was going on, Queen Moon got into her final stance and prepared herself. Time seemed to slow down for her as she was in her own personal thoughts now. She heard her own mental musings, 'Okay, I just got to remember what Marco showed me those two months ago. And also how to really utilize it…'.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Two months ago, Queen Moon was walking around the castle grounds after another meeting with one of King River's royal friends. She sighed, the responsibilities of maintaining the kingdom finically were weighing heavy on her. She had to figure how her kingdom as going to survive economically when the selling of goods & services had slowed down a bit. Combined with paying damages due to Star's 'adventuring' with her floating BFF Lilacia & her beau Prince Thomas… the kingdom was near the red. King River could not help her, as he thought more with his muscles than using his brain. He was not an idiot, but numbers, math and economics were not his specialty._

_During her walk, she heard some small noises in the gardens. Her curiosity was piqued as she followed the sounds, arriving they in time to see Marco. He was in his modified Knight gear, in a stance that was a peculiar. His feet were spread apart slightly, seemingly digging into the ground. His left arm was raised with his palm facing outward with his right arm pulled back with a fist clenched tightly. He seemed to be very much focused now, Moon swearing that she could see a blue aura around him! It was extremely faint, so she wondering if it was a trick of the light or something akin to that._

_She cleared her throat, causing Marco to snap out of his intense mental build-up and open his eyes. He turned to see Queen Moon standing them, relaxing his stance and presenting himself properly to her. He said, "Good afternoon, Queen Moon. Is there something I can help you with?"._

_The blue-haired beauty saw how tired the young man looked, seeing the fire that was once bright in his eyes now almost gone. In its place were just dull eyes, as if he were tired of… well, just about anything which had her worried about him. However, she put that to the side for now as he asked her a question. She shook her head and answered, "Oh, no young man. I was curious when I heard some noise near here and came to investigate. And now I see it's you training. By the way, what was it you were doing?"._

_He smiled softly, some light returning to his eyes as Moon observed. It seemed that when he talked with her or the other women that came by like Hekapoo and Eclipsa, he brightened even if it was slightly. The young man from Earth answered, "Just practicing an advanced move of karate I learned about some time ago. I want to make sure I don't get too rusty in my training and also try to perfect this technique."._

_Moon looked a bit intrigued by this. She had witnessed her knights usually running about the making bold proclamations & wild gestures with their weapons. Marco was different; he was calm, cool and collected when training. And when he became more passionate and focused in maintaining & doing his katas, it was like a dance but in a controlled way with each move and breath serving a purpose instead of being wasted._

_She inquired, "What is this technique called, if I may ask? And what does it do?"._

_Marco got back into his stance and answered, "It's called the __**Focus Counter**__ and though it may look basic, it's not. The technique calls for centering yourself, in both body and spirit. You make sure your feet and legs are in a stance that will let you brace yourself, almost like a tree. And you let your arm, the one you favor more to absorb hits, out like so.". He then resumed into the stance he was in earlier, Queen Moon looking on intrigued and listening to every word._

_The Latino knight continued, "Than you let your opponent attack you. Once he or she strikes, you let the hit connect with your palm on the outstretched arm. The real difficult part is this. Instead of merely absorbing the blow, you have to absorb AND redirect it while channeling your own strength with it. And you have to do it quickly into your other arm where you have your fist at. Once you gathered all of the absorbed power and your own, you need to redirect it into your punch and strike back at the enemy. You basically counter them with their own force being used against them."._

_He demonstrated by letting his outstretched left arm pull back as if it had taken a hit, than swiftly his other arm shot right out like a coiled spring! His right fist punched empty air, indicating that his fist would have connected with the target's chest area._

_Moon was indeed impressed that such a technique existed. Her usual fighting style would call to flow around and move quickly like water, not letting the enemy strike her and using counters. This looked like a counter, but more grounded than her usual style._

_The young knight looked to the mature beauty, the patient-like smile forming again on his lips as he stated, "This is what I use to end… well, negotiations that have failed whenever I go out to help your daughter with Monster/Mewnian problems. It's enough to knock the air out of the targets, since my fist is truly aimed at the lungs. I learned that many beings with extraordinary abilities need to get lots of air into their bodies for their moves to work, so my counter technique allows me to knock the air out of them & disorient them long enough for me to gain the advantage over them."._

_He then added, "But believe me when I say this. This counter is something I have not perfected yet even though I have used it many times. It's more difficult than you think to maintain control when you have a lot of pain and vibrations traveling through your body, and then trying to maintain the focus needed to channel & redirect the energy plus add it in with your own to make the counter effective. So that is why I have been practicing this so I can make it work more effectively in the future."._

_The queen asked, "Mind if I see you practice a bit? After seeing the knights, it would be a good change of pace to hear & see something other than clashing metal and loud cries.". Marco bowed to the royal one whom he considered a friend, one he could trust to not belittle or whine like a certain trio of beings he knew. He got back into his stance and started to practice once more._

_Moon said to herself, 'This __**Focus Counter**__ sounds really good. Even though I doubt I'll use it, I can still learn it just in case.'._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And now after learning it, she was going to really USE the technique on the very first try! She said to herself again, 'Okay old girl… just like what Marco told you. Center yourself… plant your legs and feet down like that of a tree… extend the arm you favor most to take the hit… and be ready to absorb/channel/release it by adding your own power to it in the other arm. Oh, I hope this works…'.

While she was doing this, the others were watching in sheer disbelief as the Queen was now standing still in that unusual posture while King Khan was rushing straight towards her. Then something clicked on in Penelope's brain as she now figured out where she had seen the stance before. She exclaimed, "I know that move now! It's the same one that Sir Marco used against Bjorn the Bully, the Monster bear that had been terrorizing several Mewnian villages near the borders of the Acacius kingdom!".

A month ago, Star and Marco had been called to deal with a problem in the form of a Monster brown bear that went by the name Bjorn the Bully. He and his clan of fifty bears had been terrorizing Mewnian settlements, claiming that they were on his clan's land illegally and was going to make them pay for cutting down the trees to make way for farmland.

Star, Tom, Lilacia and Marco had arrived to find the bruin brutes attacking a settlement. The Latino knight wanted to go and try to find Bjorn so they could settle the matter peacefully… but Star and her two close friends just leapt into action, not bothering with peaceful talks & favoring violent solutions. Sighing, the young man had little choice but to follow their lead.

He managed to make his way to the leader, Bjorn shown to be twice as tall as a European Brown Bear back in his home realm! The Monster was immense, wearing what seemed to be iron plate armor that covered his stomach and paws, with an eyepatch over his left eye. He was completely berserk at this point, not bothering to even speak to Marco as he tried to reason with him. The human was forced to duck and dodge his attacks, and after a few moments… knew that a quick solution was needed.

He got into his _Focus Counter_ stance, waited until his foe was upon him… and let his arm take a hammer-blow from the bear's appendage, gritting his teeth as he was pounded a little into the ground as the absorbed force traveling through him! He focused and moved the energy to flow into his right arm, adding more power with his own, than let loose a punch right into the iron chest plate that broke apart upon impact! Bjorn had such a look of shock and surprise on his face, seemingly frozen with his eyes bugged out and his mouth wide open. Marco pulled back as the huge Monster soon collapsed on the ground at his feet, the young man trembling as he breathed hard with his fist red and most likely very bruised up at the moment.

The fall of their leader shocked not only the bears who were in disbelief that Bjorn was taken down with a single hit, but also Star and the others who didn't think Marco could pull something off like that.

Of course, Thomas and Lilacia managed to recover from the shock and spun it around in a way that made the bears think that it was all Star's doing since Marco was merely a servant under her and that HER strength was greater.

What they didn't know was that a villager nearby had seen & recorded everything with a magical device that resembled a pocket mirror. The recording was soon shown all over the kingdom, Penelope being amongst the viewers as she saw Marco just show his bravery once more while Star allowed the attention to be brought back to her.

The Monster bears were forced into retreat with their leader, the situation resolved but temporarily. The Monster bears had not been seen since then.

At hearing her exclamation, son and daughter of Khan racked their own minds until they too remembered seeing Marco seven months ago defeating another Monster clan that had been getting dangerously close to their own territory. And that he had defeated the leader in the same manner!

* * *

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion the moment Khan was finally close enough to Moon to throw an extremely strong punch to her… but she moved her upper-body slightly to the right and had the right-handed punch hit her palm! She gritted her teeth as the impact sent her skidding a bit deep into the earth, but she did not falter. She felt the tremendous vibrations and energy traveling through her arm now, pain like nothing else now flowing through her!

She thought, 'Time to absorb and redirect it quickly! And to channel some power into my own!'. She focused and controlled the flow of the energy & vibrations through her body, letting it settle into her coiled-up other arm and into her fist. When she felt that it was there, along with her own strength, she opened her eyes wide quickly and let loose a yell as she unleashed the punch!

King Khan's eyes were wide when he saw Moon intercept the punch, thinking she would dodge and not actually TAKE it. And his surprise increased many-fold as she seemingly turned his own power against himself with a right punched that struck true in his chest area! The fist was embedded in the place where his left lung was at, and he felt pain just explode through his body!

The onlookers, knights and even Mina Loveberry were stunned silly as they saw the powerful King Khan frozen in a seemingly paralyzed state as he was punched by Queen Moon who just did a technique taught to her by a mere Earth man! Time seemed to resumed back to normal as this happened.

The tiger ruler took a couple of steps back, making strangled noises as he was in so much pain right now. His lung area had taken quite a hit, and now it was difficult to get his breathing right as air seemed to be going crazy in his system. Moon pulled herself out of the small hole her feet made when Khan's punch had connected. She panted as she felt her insides were like jelly at the moment. She said to herself, "I need to… end this… quick…".

She also made a mental note to practice more on the move Marco showed her, as it had just proven itself quite effective.

The blue-haired warrioress jogged to the dazed Khan, did a leg sweep that knocked him off his feet, flipped him over on his stomach and applied a headlock on him! He was about to struggle when she stated, "Khan, I got you in a potentially dangerous hold when one false move on any of us would end you. I don't think you would want that so please… concede.".

Queen Aikaterina and her children rose up from their seats a little, the others following as they were wondering how this would turn out. All breaths were held to see and hear what the decision of King Khan should be.

Said ruler warrior saw that indeed, Queen Moon had him in a vice that was making him lose air. Not only that, all it would take was the necessary kind of force and angle… than snap, his head and spine would be disconnected in a way that would not be pleasant. He growled out but spoke loud enough for all to hear, "I… I concede!".

It was at exactly 2:00 p.m. that King Khan surrendered to Queen Moon, thus keeping the alliance between the Butterfly family and the Khans/Acacius/Arms families intact as well!

* * *

The small audience rushed over to the duo, Moon slowly releasing the lock she had on King Khan's head & stumbling off of him and going to her knees. Khan's wife and children went to his side to help him up, asking if he was okay as he was slowly brought up back to his feet.

Star and River were helping Moon up, the blonde princess just so excited and happy that her mother had won the fight! The blue-haired beauty looked to see the excited & joyous look on her daughter's face, and for a moment… saw the young girl she was long ago & remembered the happy times when Star was truly innocent and good back then. It was a family moment for the trio.

However, reality kicked back in when Patty exclaimed, "That was fantastic! Moon, you actually beat King Khan using a move from that Earth man?! Wow! No one is ever going to believe this bit of juicy news!". And thanks to Patti, the moment was broken and past. Reality set back in as the Butterfly family remembered on why this match had even started in the first place.

Star looked to her mother and asked, "Mom, when did you learn something like that from Marco?! And did you think it would work?!".

The blue-haired mature beauty looked to her child and answered tiredly, "I learned that move… from him two… or so months… ago. He showed me… and described in detail… how it goes. And yes… this is the first… time I used it… so… it was a… large calculated risk…".

Queen Seres put in, "In other words, a desperate gamble. But from what I can see, it paid off immensely.". Moon nodded her head, though she didn't like the term 'desperate gamble' even though it was true.

King Khan, helped up by his wife and children, held the spot where Moon's fist had hit his lung area. He looked at her seriously for a moment, a tense energy filling the air… than a small smile came on his face. He stated, "Queen Moon… you have… defeated me. Heh… it's been… some time since… I was defeated. You still… have that… warrior's edge. And for that… I thank you… for the match. And… for… humbling me.".

He then bowed his head a little to her, a show of respect and gratitude. He did not want to waste any kind of time on excuses and such, as they were considered unworthy of a warrior. Queen Aikaterina and her offspring did the same while maintaining their hold on their ruler and family member.

Queen Moon returned the gesture, helped by her family as well. She replied, "Thank you, King Khan. I am glad that… I was able to… save our… alliance. And also… to prove that… I still have… my fighter's edge. But rest assured this… I will do my best to… make sure that… said alliance becomes… more better.". She looked to Star, a serious look on her face as the blonde girl gulped.

She was hoping that the match would make her mother forget on her actions that she had to explain to the entire group earlier. But it was no dice.

Mina Loveberry walked over to the group and stated, "I believe that both their Royal Highnesses need some medical attention now.". It was true, as the battle had made the combatants quite weary and it was taking all that they had left to stand up, let alone move on their own.

King Justus remarked, "I believe that is a good call, Lady Loveberry. Okay everyone, let's get Khan and Moon healed up and rested!". The knights and everyone else on the field nodded, the armored warriors escorting the group now back to the castle with the fighters still being aided by their loved ones.

Prince Loukianos, Princess Lysimache & Princess Penelope all decided to tell Moon on what they had overheard later when she & Khan were mostly healed up & away from certain ears.

* * *

What none knew was that a certain mole was witnessing the entire match the whole time. In fact, said being had been watching the Butterfly family ever since this morning when they trained since eight this morning! It was none other than Ratatusk the Mole Man & expert of the black market information!

The gentlemanly anthro mole had been called by his new employer Rasticore early in the morning, giving him his first assignment which was to spy & gain any valuable information on the royal family. He was paid with a basketball-sized bag that was filled with gemstones of emerald and sapphire, the Sepatrian cyborg warrior informing him to gain as much information as possible before returning to his home.

So while Rasticore had made contact with the Destroian Empire, Ratatusk had been underneath the grounds of the castle.

The clever Mole Man had brought a few magical items that had served him well in the past. One was a pocket mirror that was a magical visual and recording device, one that could hone in on any target the user chose to see. There were three problems with it though; the first one was that it sent out a magical signal that could be detected by any runes or spells that were sensitive to it. And the second was that its max. range was 2 miles. And the final one was that it could only record up to 2 hours per recording & could only hold one recording.

Fortunately for the gentlemanly expert in the black market, he had on his being a trinket on his coat that cancelled out the first problem. It was a white diamond half the size of a baseball pinned near his collar area. It was a _Magic Signature Dampening Diamond_, an EXTREMELY rare gemstone that was mined from one of the minor royal families in Mewni. The trinket had the ability to mask magical signatures from any kind of detection, which made them valuable both on the legal market & the black one. The only problem was that stronger magical signatures required the larger-sized diamonds.

The one Ratatusk had on his being, he had managed to steal it several years ago. And it was the perfect size to compliment his spying pocket mirror, so he did not need to worry about being detected by magical means. In addition, he only recorded what he believed to be important enough so he did not waste time on the mundane stuff.

Safe and secure in his little hiding spot underneath the ground, Ratatusk said to himself, "Hehehehe… I believe that Rasticore and this Meteora character will pay most handsomely for this kind of information! I wonder how much I can squeeze out of them for this kind of info…". Like a certain blonde Pony Head princess, he knew on when to push his advantage & not push his luck.

He was now weighing his options on wither to continue his spy mission or to go back to Rasticore's home to deliver the news…

* * *

~On Earth~

While the action was going on in the medieval realm, some tender ones were occurring at the Diaz household. Eclipsa was still in Mariposa's room, watching over the sleeping little one as Janna was in the living room watching a classic Disney movie which was the 1989 animated film _**The Little Mermaid**_. The now-reformed prankster had a soft spot where it concerned the classic movies, since she and Marco used to watch it a lot before… the incident at the park. She did invite Eclipsa to watch it with her, but the Queen of Darkness opted instead to just keep watch over Mariposa.

Janna suspected that it had to do something from what she said earlier to Angie to calm her down, so she respected her wishes. She also made for her bologna sandwich for lunch, saying that it would hold her over until some real lunch could be made when the others returned from the hospital. Eclipsa accepted the light lunch, commenting that it did taste good when she bit into it. And also the _Ruffles_ chips that Janna also put on her plate along with a glass of sweet tea.

The paper plate that once had the food was now empty, sitting on the ground with an empty cup on it.

The curvy mature beauty was looking down at Marco's little sister, who was sleeping peacefully while under the covers. Eclipsa smiled softly as she leaned towards her a little to let her right hand brush the hair of the child gently. Mariposa had a small smile on as she 'hmmmed' from the touch.

Eclipsa whispered, "I wonder what you are dreaming about little one… heh, perhaps going on fantastic adventures with those unique monsters? Hehehehe…".

The Butterfly family member had been in awe on what Janna told her about Toho monsters that were a major part of the _Monsters and Magic_ series. The Earth girl had explained to her what she knew concerning Godzilla and his fellow giant monsters that were from the Toho series. Such as Godzilla being dubbed the _King of the Monsters_ due to winning against so many foes, losing a few matches against them. Mothra's origin as protector of the planet and being one of the few capable of defeating Godzilla. The origin of Anguirus, on how he was once a fierce rival to the saurian & now considered his greatest friend and ally. And on the origin of Rodan, who had been mutated just like the others thanks to radioactive bomb testing and was considered a master of the skies.

Janna promised to show her the movies that had the monsters first appearing on the silver screen, starting with Toho's 1954 film _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_. She believed she would get a kick out of it, which Eclipsa had no doubt she would.

Said member of the royal Butterfly's thought to herself, 'We have only been in this world for only three or four days, and already there is just SO much to learn here! Some call Earth a backwater dimension due to not being magical… but I'm starting to believe that it's the other way around.'. She had no idea what she would learn & experience when the time came for her & the other girls to start their journey with the Diaz lad once he was fully healed.

She also thought back to the giant monsters, believing in full that if they were real and had been living in Mewni… they would have most assuredly turned the tide of the war in favor of the Mewnian monsters.

When she thought that particular thought, her soft smile turned into a frown as she remembered the time when she was a mother… the time when she once took care of her precious blessing which she named Meteora. She remembered on how active she was when being born, her & her husband Globgor just so filled with much joy even amidst the chaos of turmoil that had started due to their elopement. The very first Mewnian/Monster hybrid… and she would do anything to keep her safe and well.

Eclipsa remembered how she tried her hand at motherhood; changing diapers, feeding her little one, rocking her to sleep, telling her stories to entertain her or make her go to sleep… and watching her when she did finally go to dreamland.

She said to herself, "It was a glorious six months for us. Than… that damn farce of a trial… and me being imprisoned…". She shut her eyes tightly, trying to ward off the tears that were threating to come forth. She looked down at Mariposa… and for a moment, super-imposed on her was the sleeping form of her baby so long ago.

Eclipsa gasped softly and reached out to her, but her firm mind caught herself and brought her back to reality. She once again saw the human child instead of her own, pulling back her hand and clutching her own heart with it. She said to herself, "Come on, Eclipsa… get a grip… you know you can't change the past. So do what Marco has been telling you to do… focus on the future…".

She then remembered the words from one of the songs that had played on the record player. It was _Dreams to Dream_ from the first movie, which Janna explained to her that it originally came from another called _**An American Tail**_. Eclipsa promised herself to hear more of the unique music that seemed to flow forth from Earth, more varied and different from the ones she had heard on Mewni.

As she let the words & music from the song flow freely in her mind, she looked down at Mariposa… and saw not just her, but another child beside her. This one was a boy looked like a mini-version of Marco! And Mariposa's form changed slightly, her hair turning purple with a heart-shaped mark on her cheek.

The Queen of Darkness was allowing her imagination to see a possible future with her and Marco married & with children, twins as a matter of fact!

Eclipsa smiled down at the children, allowing the possible future to claim her for the time being as the song sung by Melody from the first _Monsters and Magic_ movie continued on. She turned to see her husband who was looking down at the children as well, a future version of Marco that was different from the one that had lived in Hekapoo's dimensional realm. Not buff with muscles, but he did have some muscles that hid the true strength that he possessed. His body was more streamlined, similar to a professional Olympic swimmer who was dedicated.

The curvy mature beauty looked at him, her eyes sparkling with love and devotion as he returned the look in kind. This is what Eclipsa was now aiming for; a possible future with the one she loved, and that their love created life that would be cherished & raised well.

Suddenly, a car horn honk broke through her imagination just as the song in her mind ended. The vision of Marco waved like water, than vanished like mist in the afternoon sun. She looked down at Mariposa, the other child gone and Marco's little sister back in her true image. Eclipsa wiped away the tears that were in her eyes, but a smile was on her face instead of a sad one.

She whispered, "I will do my very best to show Marco that I am the one for him. The best choice in the life-run. And hopefully… my dream will be a reality.". She still remembered the promise pact that she made with the others after seeing Marco's dream a few days ago when they brought him back from Mewni & would do her best to honor it as well.

Eclipsa would not sink low to win a noble man's heart.

Mariposa groaned softly, waking from her nap thanks to the cars horn. She mumbled softly and turned to her other side, opening her eyes and seeing Eclipsa's smiling face. She sleepily asked, "Good lady? Nap time over?". She rose to sit up on her bed, rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes.

The mature woman smiled and answered, "Yes dear, nap time is over. And I think we need to get us some lunch. What do you say?". Mariposa nodded, lifting her arms up so that Eclipsa could pick her up from her bed as she was not fully awake yet. The former ruler of Mewni so long ago picked her up gently and soon carried her out of her room. Though she did allow the child to clutch to her being tightly the Anguirus plushie, the little one still wanting to snuggle with the spiked best friend of Godzilla.

* * *

~In the Underworld~

While this was all going on, Prince Thomas was NOT in a happy mood. He was still being educated hard by his parents, who seemed to really make sure that he paid attention during their lessons & also that he didn't slack off like he normally would. Right now, he was in the _Underworld Royal Library_ as he was being forced to read about the history of their realm and the denizens that resided in said world.

He gripped the book he was reading tightly and muttered, "It's all that idiot Marco's fault! I know it is! And when I find him… I'm going to roast his very soul down to the very last bit!". He really wanted to get revenge on the Earth boy, to make him pay still for taking Star during the dance he staged three years ago & for coming back to Mewni to see her.

He loved Star very much, he really did. But he knew he couldn't get her thanks to Marco and her's relationship… or so he thought when he saw her actions at the _Silver Bell Ball_. And upon hearing that she wanted to try again made his black heart swell with relief and joy. But it took a nosedive when the Earth boy did return, and he feared that Star would once again choose Marco over him.

But when he witnessed Star using the wand to banish some negative-looking energy from her being, he realized what was going on… and also how he could use it to his advantage. To really teach the Earth fool a lesson in coming back to Mewni & that Star was completely his. And with gaining Lilacia as an ally to further humiliate and drive more pain into Marco, he was getting the best of both worlds.

Of having his _Starship_ back in his life and arms, and teaching the puny mortal from Earth to never mess what he considered his. And he was going to drive the nail more into the Earth fool's coffin by announcing soon with Star their engagement to their folks, to make it official for all to hear! It would be killing two birds with one stone. The announcement would be for all to see that they were truly together and serious… while most likely it would seriously crush Marco at the same time!

But now this happened! He, Lilacia and Star were being 'punished' by being forced to take their lessons now more seriously than before while Marco was somewhere else with Higgs on a secret mission of sort for Queen Moon! They could no longer go on any more adventures, dates or fun anymore! Their carefree lifestyle was now over, and Tom & Lilacia knew who to put the blame on.

His whole body was now aflame, everyone in the library backing away from him as his flames were very hot and volatile now… just like the source of said flames.

However, Tom forced himself to calm down and return his anger to a simmer… even though it so wanted to lash out at anything for the time being. He said to himself, 'I need to calm down, otherwise who knows what Mom and Dad might add to their punishment on me. I need to think! Let's see… I can't fire-flash my way out of here. And the other ways to exit this place is blocked to me.'.

It was then he realized something, and a grin that would make the animated Grinch from _**How The Grinch Stole Christmas**_ proud to see was forming on his face.

The Underworld prince said to himself, 'Of course! I can't use my flash-fire myself… but I can keep the flash-fire open so that others can jump into it! I just need to build something so that I can use my flash-fire teleportation power, but make sure that someone else goes through it. That would fool all of the detection spells that my folks put on me.'.

King Dave & Queen Wrathmelior had put some demonic enchantments on him so that not only could he flash-fire teleport out of the realm, but it would also notify them if he himself tried to another way. But Tom saw the flaw in their enchantments now; that while he couldn't use it, someone or something else could go through it & not set off the alarm.

He chuckled evilly and stated to himself, "Okay, that is one solution found. Now, I need to find out exactly where that idiot is at. Once I have a destination… I can start building something that will let me use my fire teleport move to send something to Marco. Something that will teach him a lesson he'll NEVER forget! Heh… and I hope to do it on the very day me and Star announce our engagement to our folks! Oh, it will be a sweet kind of present to the both of us. To see Marco getting the tar beat out of him and making him pay for doing this to us! Hehehehe…".

A devious plan was now underway in the Underworld!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one! More to come, and this is just book one of the trilogy series!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. Thank you God for giving me the courage and conviction to push on forward with this story! Thank you Jesus Christ in being there for me and my family! Thank you Lord for this wonderful gift of imagination that I hope to continue to use in your name & to let said gift flourish! Thank you Lord for everything!

Just so you know, I had the fight between Queen Moon and King Khan be similar to one of the original _Dragonball_ episodes I watched some time ago. I have the complete DVD series, by the way. In any case, I had it to be made similar to the fight between Goku and Tienshinhan when they fought in the Finals at the World's Martial Arts Tournament. And also I mixed in the _Focus Attack_ technique utilized by Ryu in one of the _Street Fighter_ games but saw it mostly in the _Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U_. I have said game, still need to complete everything on it…

So to be clear, Queen Moon or Marco have not mastered the _Focus Counter_ technique. They can use it, but haven't mastered it yet. In my view, mastery comes when one can use the move effectively as one does breathing. Like how Goku truly mastered his signature _Kamehameha Wave_ technique by utilizing it in many ways, such as bending said beam of energy to follow or go behind enemies or using his own feet to launch the wave to propel himself like a rocket like he did against Piccolo in his first match against him in the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Queen Moon has won the match, maintaining the alliance between the other royal families & the Butterfly house. And winning it thanks to using a move that Marco showed her, and that he is still working on to perfecting. We also see the introduction and modified origins of Mina Loveberry! And also the fate of Buff Frog and his children! I really hope to have brought some honor and dignity to said characters.

Angel and her fellow Pony Head sisters have managed to find something big! And will be digging in more to uncover what has happened to Marco… and why he has been in contact with a very powerful deity. Ratatusk is on his first mission by his new employer, and he seems to already collect some interesting info… what will he do with said info now? And his next course of action?

Eclipsa goes back to the past a little, but soon remembers Marco's words on focusing on a future… and it's one she hopes that he will choose her and finally be able to start a new family! And finally, Tom is now scheming to make Marco pay for being 'punished' by his parents and not doing anything more fun with Star.

I really hope you enjoyed this, and I am very glad to see a familiar Author reviewing this once more! Thank you very much **Isom**! Good to hear from you again, and I hope to see more long reviews from you like before in the future!

Be prepared to see more surprises in future chapters!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What do you think about the new Mina Loveberry here? And also what do you think of Buff Frog being the new Royal Monster Emissary?

What do you think of Jan-Jan's, Whistine and Khrysthalle's unique abilities? What do you think their reaction will be when the time comes for them to find and put together all of the pieces of the puzzle that surrounds Marco?

What would your thoughts be on seeing the fight between Khan and Moon? And also what would you be thinking at seeing Moon utilize Marco's own _Focus Counter_ technique against Khan?

What would you say to the two royals after the match ended? What do you think Ratatusk's next move should be?

What kind of advice would you give to Eclipsa concerning her daydream on the future? And what Toho movie should she see after the 1954 _**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**_ movie?

And finally this… What do you think Tom has in store for Marco when he does find him? And what will happen should Lilacia and Star be brought into the fold of his plan?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	17. Chapter 17

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well & are in good spirits.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to pray and give thanks to the Lord. Thank you Lord for being with my family & friends in this time of need! The people and country have gone crazy due to this so-called outbreak of a super virus, causing panic & fear to flood into the communities, businesses', etc. But you have been with me and my family & friends Jesus, keeping them not just safe but also full of life and vitality! Even though the nations and people will panic, we will not and I continue to hope & pray that the madness cease and that a vaccine or something akin to it will be developed soon to counter & eradicate the virus for good. So again God, I put my complete faith, trust and obedience in you! Continue to look after me, my family and friends that are here & spread out all over the world!

Yeah, it's been a bit frustrating for me to see so many events & such getting canceled or postponed due to this corona stuff. Even my own work is at risk now since I most likely will be forced to stay home and work! I love to work at the library in my college of UTSA or University of San Antonio Texas as what it's called! I love to interact and work with patrons and my fellow co-workers, love to work with my hands and with books & also to work in reality. Now sadly, there are plans coming up that call for me to work at home rather than be where I love to be.

I really hope these plans do not activate, but I know that they have been made for a reason due to the virus. Still… again, I like to work outside of home than at home. But that is just me. I pray that the madness cease, backbone and common sense comes back to the people & also that the media just chill out! They are making things worse, not at all better!

Forgive me for my rant, but I hope this explains a little the delay I have made with this story. On an important note, I edited Chapter 13 on account of checking in with Author **LORD DESTRYUK**. One of his OC creations is actually a female, which made me embarrassed since I didn't know that particular part. So if you read said chapter now, Gaia Stroya is a woman. I do not wish to gender-bend any character from another Author so I ask Destryuk for his forgiveness for again my neglect & foolishness.

In this chapter, you will see an interesting flashback concerning Jackie and Marco. I do NOT want to neglect the Earth characters like it was shown in the cannon series! So be prepared to see more history, character development and depth concerning Jackie, Janna and the others who are residents of the planet Earth.

Also, you will see the Magic High Commission make an appearance… and discover how Lekmet is still alive! Honestly, I had to look for info once again on the characters that made up the commission & found out that said being was killed by Toffee. I neglected to read that part, and I ask for all of your forgiveness here.

This chapter may be a bit shorter than the others, but I hope that it still pleases those who are into my story.

On a final note, I got word from Author **Drjeesh** that he is close to finishing the first page of the comic he is making that is about my story here! Please send him well-wishes and positive encouragement! And also, my author friend **Data Seeker** is still looking for assistance with his stories. So if you wish, PM the Authors if want to know more from them.

Also, I would like for Author **LORD DESTYRUK** to take a look at these specials of mine: _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_, _Danny & Desiree: Time, Love and Tenderness_, _My Father's Eyes_ & _My Dream Come True_. I have been waiting for some time for his reviews in certain chapters of my stories, and I hope to receive some from him at his leisure.

I state this again- I cannot please everyone, nor do I ever wish to. I believe in the words of my pastor Rick Godwin from Summit Christian Center at San Antonio and it is this: _**If you try to please everyone, you lose yourself entirely**_. So while others may not be pleased at this, it is what it is. My aim is not to please all, but to write a worthwhile story. No more, no less.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon & live-action series that I have on VHS & DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up. If any of you wish to create your own OC's for me to use in the story, let me know & I will see what I can do.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

The song used here is _Good Company_, featured in the Disney 1988 animated film _**Oliver and Company**_. The singer for the song was Myhanh Tran, the songwriters being Ron Rocha & Robert Minkoff. The song is also in the soundtrack _Oliver and Company_ that was released in 1988, re-released in 1996. Label is from the Walt Disney Records.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was about 2:10 p.m. when Eclipsa and Mariposa came down the stairs at just the right time as the door opened up, Mr. & Mrs. Diaz walking in with the matriarch holding a small red box that had yellow M-shaped arches for handles & a golden-colored smile on the front. Following after them was Jackie, Hekapoo and Higgs. The knight under the banner of the Butterfly's was munching on a hamburger that was stacked with all kinds of toppings on it, a look of sweet bliss on her face. Apparently, Higgs had never tasted a hamburger and was now hooked.

The daughter of Angie smiled in happiness at seeing her parents, reaching out for them while still in Eclipsa's arms while her precious Toho plushie was still in her grasp. Rafael grinned at seeing his beloved child, reaching out and letting Eclipsa hand over the little one to him. Mariposa giggled as her father nuzzled her playfully, kissing his cheek which had him chuckling as well.

He looked to his beloved treasure and said, "Good to see you up and lively, my princess! Your mama bought you some McDonalds for lunch, so I hope you are hungry.". The sister of Marco looked to her mother, who smiled and held up the _Happy Meal_ box for her daughter to see. Mariposa had a large grin on her face, replying that she was very hungry. She was also eager to see the toy that usually came with the meal package.

Angie and the other ladies smiled at the ecstatic pace on the little one, the beautiful mother saying, "It's your favorite _hija_; four chicken nuggets with apple slices and milk! Also, I think you'll like the toy that's inside of it. But we need to eat at the table first.".

Mariposa than looked to her father and exclaimed, "Yay! _Pap__á_, table please!". The strong patriarch of the family laughed again at the innocent eagerness of his little one, going to the table with the others following. Once there, he put Mariposa in her seat while her mother got the contents out from the box. The little lady soon had a small brown box open in front of her that showed four golden chicken nuggets that looked good, a small paper plate that had four long apple slices on it & beside the nuggets was a small bottle filled with cold white milk.

She looked to her mother and exclaimed happily, "Thank you Mama!". She then started to devour her lunch, showing that she was very much hungry. The adults looked at her with smiles on, just glad to see such energy & joy on the kid's face.

Janna looked to Higgs who was still savoring her hamburger, a smirk on her face as she inquired, "I take it you like the _Big Mac_?".

The ginger-colored beauty nodded and answered, "Oh yes! By the gods and goddesses, this is divine! So tasty and full of different flavors that really tickle my tongue… oh, this is so good!". The normally stoic fighter of the Mewni realm seemingly was in rapture by the meal from food object, the sight and declaration coming from her amusing the occupants of the room.

Hekapoo looked to Janna & Eclipsa and explained, "After staying and talking with Marco, his folks took us to a place called **McDonalds** to get something to eat for lunch & get Mariposa something as well. Jackie got this thing called the _10-piece Chicken McNuggets_ combo, Rafael getting the _Artisan Grilled Chicken Sandwich_ combo while Angie got a _Big Mac_ combo with a side of salad. Rafael asked what we wanted, pointing to the menu that was shown above the counter.".

Eclipsa asked, "I see. So what did you order?". She made a mental note to see what kind of establishment this **McDonalds** was. Apparently, she and the others did not see the place when they were taken to the mall some time ago by the former _Echo Creek High_ cheerleaders.

The curvy and buxom forger of dimensional items smirked as she answered, "I ordered a _Hot 'n' Spicy McChicken_ combo, which is a chicken sandwich that is very spicy with lettuce and mayonnaise. It was good! It could be a bit spicier, but I wasn't complaining. Also, these things called fries were quite tasty and the drink they got for me… I think it was called Sprite, it was quite bubbly with a zing to it even though it looked like water! It was one of the tastiest meals I ever had!".

The redheaded beauty really saw potential and promise that Earth seemed to possess now. If she could make it a reality to have any one of the food establishments like **McDonalds** to be built & operating in Mewni, most likely it would cause a trend that would last for many centuries… perhaps even millennia!

Janna grinned, pointing her thumb towards Higgs who was still eating her hamburger and asked, "Let me guess, she ordered the _Big Mac_ combo?".

Hekapoo nodded and replied, "Yes, and that is actually her second burger. After tasting the first combo that Mr. Diaz got for her, she wanted to have another one so he got it for her. She didn't mind the fries and the drink that Angie recommended for her, which was a Diet Coke. But it was the burger that really caught her mouth's attention.".

Higgs swallowed the last piece of her food, a look of contentment on her face as she declared in a blissful tone, "I regret nothing!". This made the adults laugh at this, committing it to memory so once in a while, they could look back on this & laugh again.

* * *

Eclipsa looked about and inquired, "Where is Kelly? Is she still with Marco?".

Angie answered, "No, she isn't. She used her scissors to go back to the zoo. I imagine that she'll be there until it's close to closing time.".

Janna looked to the lovely wife of Rafael and asked softly, "So… how is Marco doing now?". The question brought the cheery mood down a little as a somber one set in.

She answered, "He is… he is doing fine now. It took… a bit of consoling from all of us to prevent him from breaking down completely.". The hurt was evident in her tone, Angie hating to see her children in any kind of pain.

Rafael looked to the ladies and stated, "Physical pain is one thing, emotional pain… that is another. And after everything started to fall into place after hearing everything, my son… he felt great betrayal at one who he thought was getting along & the woman he would have done anything for.".

Janna and the others knew that what he said was right. Most beings could get used to getting hurt physically, but pain that was aimed at the heart and soul… it took more effort and time to heal & overcome. And even after that, the effects would still linger for quite a bit.

Eclipsa inquired, "Do you think me and Janna can see him now?". Surprisingly, it was Janna who answered that instead of the Diaz adults.

The brown-haired beauty answered, "I don't think now would be a good time, Eclipsa. I think we should give Marco a bit more time to himself before we visit him.". If any other besides the ladies would have seen and heard this, they would have their jaws drop down in shock at hearing such a thing from Miss Ordonia. It was just proof more that the young lady did mellow out much from her former hyperactive, prank-loving & brash self. While she still loved to play pranks and be vivacious, she was tempered now to know when to not let a prank go too far & when things needed to be taken seriously.

Angie suggested, "Actually, Marco asked for you two to come see him later on at 6:30 p.m. tonight. I believe that he would be well enough to see you all at that time.". The two women were mildly surprised, in a pleasant way though, that Marco wanted for the two of them to meet him. They nodded their heads in acceptance while Mariposa took a break from eating her lunch & declared that she would love to see her big brother to cheer him up. That lifted the mood up a little, the young one's innocent energy brighten up the place a little.

Janna looked to Jackie and asked, "I am a little surprised that you are still here. I would assume that you would be back at work at the shop.".

The blonde surfing/skating beauty answered, "Well… after what happened at the hospital and consoling Marco, I thought it best to take the rest of the day off. I called my boss and told him the situation, and he said he was okay with it. I'm using some vacation hours, but that's alright. I got plenty to spare.". Angie and Rafael also put in that they had taken the rest of the day off as well, wanting to cool down after the intense revelation that was given just an hour or so ago at the hospital.

Jackie than stated that later on, she would take some meat up to Nachos at the _Rissing Hacienda_ abode & asked Janna if she wished to come with her. Her best female friend answered in an affirmative, wanting to see the living hybrid dragon motorbike that had been Marco's trusted friend during his time in Hekapoo's dimensional home realm.

Mr. Diaz rose up from his seat besides Mariposa and said, "Well, I believe I have an idea on how to cheer us all up a bit more! Angie, I think it's time that we introduce our lovely guests from Mewni to some classic comedy slapstick!". This made the mature beauty perk up a little, Janna and Jackie as well while the Mewnian ladies looked a bit puzzled.

Angie replied, "I think I already know which comedy slapstick you're thinking of! Everyone, to the living room!". Mariposa just finished her nuggets, her mother taking the plate that had the apple slices on them and going towards said area. The little one got out of her seat and followed her quickly to resume eating her snacks, the Anguirus plushie still held tightly under her left arm. The rest of the ladies also went into the living room, Eclipsa and the others wondering what was going to be put on for them.

Higgs finished her burger as she sat down on the couch, her eyes going to Jackie and inquiring, "Slapstick comedy? What is that exactly?".

The blonde beauty answered, "Oh, it's a kind of physical comedy that's meant to be funny. Instead of telling jokes, it's all about pratfalls and mild comic violence like slaps to the head, falling to the ground, etc. You'll see what I mean when you see what Mr. Diaz is putting on.". Her assumption was proven correct when she saw the cover of the DVD that Rafael took off from the shelf.

Miss Lynn-Thomas thought, 'This is exactly what we need after what happened at the hospital. I was just glad to cheer up Marco like I did just earlier…'. She allowed her mind to drift back to what occurred at the hospital, remembering what she did to lift Marco's spirits.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_When Eclipsa and Janna left with a sleeping Mariposa, the rest of the group turned their attention back on Marco. He looked extremely pained, still coming to grips with everything after all of the pieces of the puzzle that concerned Star, the Blood Moon & the others finally fell into place. After learning that his former best friend Tom & the Valley-Girl wannabe Lilacia had used the curse of the red moon against him in such a manner hurt badly, but it was nothing compared on how Star just gradually receded back to her old self & didn't question on why she had to banish the negative effects of the Blood Moon legend or where said negativity went to._

_And that he had to endure such humiliation and pain for three years… it would make anyone crack, and he was coming close to it now after hearing about the plans of Tom and Star to announce that they wanted to be engaged officially._

_Angie took her son's right hand, trying to soothe the emotional pain that he was in right now. She whispered, "Don't worry Marco, everything will be fine now. You are free from those three, and we'll make sure that they never do something like they did to you ever again.". She said it with such love and conviction that it managed to snap Marco out of his funk._

_He looked to his mother and replied, "Thanks Mom. It's… It's still going to take some time to wrap my head around everything. I knew that my situation in Mewni was bad before, but now hearing all of this… just makes the wound deeper than I realized.". He tapped his heart to indicate where the hurt really was._

_Higgs spoke up, "Yes, you did get hurt and you're still hurting. But now the ones who caused you the pain are gone and we'll be the medicine that heals the wound.". The young lady was no stranger to pain, that much was certain. She had endured much physical pain as well as emotional & mental ones in her service as both a squire & knight for the royal family. She had made herself numb to most of the ones that affected her heart, but it was Marco that helped her to break through the numbness and feel again. Higgs was still tough and rough around the edges, but at least now she knew to deal with the pain instead of letting it go numb and fester._

_The young Latino lad looked to the female fighter, seeing the toughness in her eyes… yet within them, a gentleness that was meant only for him. Something underneath her exterior that was there to give him strength. He nodded and replied, "You're right on that, gingersnap. Thank you.". Higgs blushed slightly from the nickname that Marco gave her. No matter how many times she heard it from him, it gave her a warm & fuzzy feeling inside._

_Kelly asked, "So what are you going to do now that you know all of this Marco? Are you planning to get even or something like that?"._

_Said young man looked to the Amazonian beauty & answered softly but with conviction, "No… no, revenge. I learned some time ago that revenge does nothing but start a cycle that is very difficult to stop or break. So… not going that route. But if Star or her… friends start something with me, I aim to finish it. And I think the best way to get back at them is to just live better without them."._

_The others were glad to hear this from Marco, proud that he would not give in to petty revenge or getting even like one normally would. Instead, he would live his life as best he could WITHOUT Star or those that caused him harm in it._

_Jackie put in, "We'll have to call Queen Moon later on and tell her the situation. And also show her the video clip. Once she sees this, she'll keep Star very much busy back in Mewni.". The young lady was told that the princess was being trained/punished for her transgressions against Marco, but now with evidence like this… oh, there was no doubt in her mind that Star would be kept quite busy & under watch for a very long time. Or at least, that is what she hoped._

_The others agreed with that statement, especially since the mature blue-haired beauty was an ally & would be the one to strike a blow against the trio. They just hoped it would be enough to deliver some justice to Sir Marco the Mighty._

_The group than started to make some small talk until they saw that it was 1:55 p.m. Rafael said, "I think we should be getting back to the home to check on Mariposa and the others. Also… I believe that Marco needs some real rest to regain his strength.". The father knew that his son needed some time alone now, some peace and quiet so that he could reflect and hopefully regain some of his emotional and mental strength back._

_Marco said, "Thank you all for coming here. And also… I really appreciate it that this was all told to me. It hurts but… I believe that things will get better from here on in.". He also asked if they could tell Eclipsa and Janna that they could come over and talk with him at around 6:30 p.m., Angie answering that she would give them the message._

_Kelly leaned in close to Marco, giving him a gentle kiss to the cheek and saying, "I know you'll get better soon Marco, and I'm not talking just physical wise. I'll see you later and… heh, perhaps I'll come back with the crown that kid at the zoo gave me.". The young man blushed lightly from the kiss, but he was smiling & chuckled softly before stating that it would be cool to see her with a crown on._

_The Amazonian beauty herself blushed lightly before chuckling softly, leaving the bedside until she was a distance away from the group. Taking out her dimensional-cutting tool, she ripped open a small tear in time & space, waving to everyone and saying that she'll be back after finishing her time at the zoo. The green-haired beauty jumped through the portal, vanishing as it closed itself._

_Higgs also wished Marco to get better, saying that after he was released from the hospital, they had a lot of sparring to catch up on. The Diaz lad grinned, knowing that his friend's show of caring was in the form of a spar. He replied, "I'll see what I can do, but know I have to follow the doctor's orders even after being released from here.". Higgs nodded, accepting the statement._

_Angie leaned down and gave her flesh and blood a motherly kiss on the cheek, saying that she would pray for his health and strength to recover fully. Rafael pat his son on the back, minding his strength and saying that he would do the same & make sure that his Mewnian ladies would be fully taken care of and treated right. Marco thanked his folks for the words and actions, but the part his father said about HIS Mewnian ladies went over his head._

_It would appear that Marco still couldn't get a meaning when it came to the fair and lovely opposite sex, subtle or no._

_Hekapoo smiled softly at the young Earth man, leaning down to kiss his forehead… and also giving him a very generous view of her very bountiful cleavage! Marco got a bit red in the face, seeing such loveliness was welcoming but he didn't want to be rude or anything by staring at the tops of her milky white breasts. Getting his hormones under control, he thanked her for the kiss, which got a smirk from her as she replied, "No problem, kiddo. Now, you go and get rested. I'm going to chill with your family for a while before I go back to the MHC. After all that's been told here, need to give my double who's filling for me the news as well."._

_Marco nodded, knowing Hekapoo's duty & also that she was making sure that the Magic High Commission were doing their duty as well._

_The group was about to leave when Jackie requested, "Say guys, mind… mind if I say some words to Marco alone? I want to tell him something that's only for him.". Higgs and Hekapoo were a bit hesitant to let the Earth girl be alone with Marco, thinking that she was going to try some points with him. However, Mr. & Mrs. Diaz said that it was no problem and ushered the women out the door. The parents knew Jackie well and thus trusted her._

_When they were out and the door closing to give them some privacy, Jackie looked to her ex. She took his left hand in hers and said, "I'm sorry you had to endure all of that in Mewni, Marco. But… I'm just very glad that you are free and also proud that you're not going to seek revenge against Star and her friends unless they make the first move. You have really grown up, my little Safety Kid."._

_Marco chuckled softly at the nickname that had once been his title in Echo Creek. He replied, "Thanks Jackie. I did grow up, though it came with a price on it. But… I honestly wouldn't have changed it for anything. I see and know now what good friends I have here… and also glad that you forgive me even after all the crap I put you through when we were together…"._

_Jackie smiled softly and stated, "Hey, that is what friends do.". Though inside of her heart and mind, she wished to change that… into something more deeper, with more substance and depth that only true couples had. And maybe in the future… it would blossom into the kind of love that she saw a lot with her mother and father, with Angie and Rafael… the kind of love that she longed to feel._

_The same kind that Marco had yearned for! And she was hoping that with patience, luck and favorable actions… both would have that special gift/blessing._

_The beautiful surfing/skating woman looked at her crush and asked, "Marco, remember that Disney movie we used to watch with Janna when we were little? __**Oliver and Company**__, the one with the orange kitten and the cool dogs?". Marco nodded his head as he did indeed remember them watching the movie when they were kids. This had happened about four months after the incident with the kidnappers & when Jackie had moved to the neighborhood shortly after said incident. He had instantly been smitten with her and even his parents could see that, one time going to the park & seeing the love-struck look on his face when they met the Thomas's & their daughter there._

_Angie and Rafael went over to greet the new family, talking with Maggie and Murdock while their children got to know one another. Of course, Marco would just smile and turn red around Jackie who found it quite cute. They started to arrange playdates, even including Janna in on it though she seemed very displeased at first to seeing Jackie with Marco._

_On one of the playdates, the three were watching the Disney movie together… with Marco between the two little girls, Janna on his left and Jackie on his right! During the movie, the girls held his hands when the song the character Jenny sang came on. He didn't mind one bit, but he was confused on why he felt warm butterflies in his stomach when he saw the girls holding onto his hands._

_Jackie told him that this was their song, as they would always be best friends together. Marco liked that, even Janna though she was still annoyed at the blonde. They were still very young children after all. And the song stuck with the trio for all time._

_Now the young lady said, "I want to sing the song to you. To remind you that no matter what happens… you'll always have good company with me.". Jackie then proceeded to sing softly to the young man, Marco leaning back on his bed as he heard her sing. Turns out, she was excellent vocally as she was with her skateboarding/surfing._

* * *

_**You and me, together we'll be**_

_**Forever you'll see!**_

_**We two can be good company,**_

_**You and me!**_

_**Yes, together we two**_

_As she sang the song to Marco, she saw a peaceful look on his face & smile that made her brighten a little. She remembered that when they were little & after seeing the movie, Marco promised to be friends with them forever. And it seemed that it came to be, even though Janna had turned into a very wacky and open person. And Marco… still the Safety Kid. Still, it was their dynamic they had… until Star came to disrupt it. And while her coming had certain positive things… it gradually started to crumble away the link that Marco had with her and Janna._

_But not anymore, as without the Blood Moon's effect or Star's presence, the link was reforming! Slow and steady yes, but at least it was still there and that was saying something._

_**Together, that's you**_

_**Forever with me!**_

_**We'll always be good company**_

_**You and me!**_

_**Yes, together we'll be**_

_During the little pause, Jackie felt Marco squeeze her hand a little. It was a gesture of gratefulness and trust… and if she tried hard in the future, love would be mixed in with it. The kind of love that she felt Marco deserved & the one who could show her as well. For the moment, Jackie started to daydream in her head a future… one with Marco Diaz in it with her._

_She visioned in her head the two getting married in holy matrimony, a honeymoon somewhere far & just the two of them, and later on… a family. With little ones all their own! In her dream, it consisted of two daughters and a son. Jackie teaching them how to skate and surf, and Marco watching over her & them like a loving father & husband should be. She loved the vision of a future she was now hoping for, and would do her best to make sure said future could become a reality._

_**You and me**_

_**Together we'll be.**_

_**Forever you'll see!**_

_**We'll always be good company,**_

_**You and me!**_

_**Just wait and see…**_

* * *

_Marco smiled at Jackie, the song soothing him and also making him now believe that Jackie and him will always be friends. Perhaps one day, perhaps… something more. But that was in the far future, and who knows what could happen until then. He looked to the beautiful blonde and whispered with strong emotion, "Thank you very much Jackie. Just… Just thank you."._

_Miss Lynn-Thomas smiled and leaned in to deliver a soft kiss to Marco's forehead, leaving behind a faint but noticeable teal lipstick mark. She answered, "Hey, that's what friends do Marco. True and good ones. Now, you get some rest and regain your strength. We'll take care of everything & be ready by the time you get released from this place."._

_She then slowly let go of the Diaz's lad's hand, walking to the door so she could exit and join up with the others outside._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

Back to the present, Jackie was very glad that she did something like that for Marco. Star and her circle of friends had hurt her first friend, and now she was being punished for it. Now she and the others could help Marco recover, all of them seeing what the Earth truly had to offer them… and perhaps she could convince him to stay with her. Again, she knew it was just a possible future… but at least it was one worth aiming for, all the risks and rewards involving it worth it.

She saw the TV screen then lit up, Mr. Diaz going back to the couch to sit with his wife with Mariposa on his lap. The DVD he had put on was _The Best of Abbott & Costello Live_, a special where it played all of the hilarious skits from the legendary comedic duo of their time! Jackie, Janna and the Diaz adults remembered watching the special a lot in the past, finding the classic brand of comedy having a unique quality and class that one could rarely find nowadays.

Hekapoo, Eclipsa and Higgs were about to get a first taste of slapstick comedy at its finest!

* * *

~In Mewni~

While the others were now watching a DVD special on Earth, in Mewni something else was occurring. The Butterflies were in the Main Hall with the Acacius, Arms and Khan families as Queen Moon & King Khan were escorted to chairs to sit down in. The knights had all returned back to their posts as soon as the royal ones entered the castle, though Mina Loveberry stayed behind to make sure that the Butterfly family was protected. She took her duties quite seriously, having little time for herself or any recreation… other than obliterating dummies in the shape of enemies of old.

River asked his wife as she was sitting down, "Are you okay dear? Do you need me to fetch the royal doctor?". The doctor's in Mewni were primitive at best when it came to certain ailments & medical techniques. While they had potions/concoctions that could deal with minor stuff like colds and viruses, mending bodies was a bit trickier for them… and also dangerous. Most likely if bones were broken, it would be cut off and a spell would be used to re-grow a new one. But even a spell like that would be tricky as medical magic to Mewnians was touchy and sensitive.

A voice came out of thin air, "That will not be necessary your Highness!". The occupants looked around the room, though Moon knew who it was right away. Mina got ready, always like a coiled spring to leap at any enemy who dared to get the drop on her or the royal ones.

A dimensional tear appeared, but this one had the appearance of the _Milky Way_ galaxy instead of the usual yellow rip. Coming forth was Omnitraxus Prime, followed by Lekmet, Hekapoo's construct, Rhombulus. The Arms, Khans, Acacius & the Butterflies minus Moon gasped at seeing the Magic High Commission members here! Even Mina Loveberry was stunned to see the four members that ran the responsibilities of the universe.

Omnitraxus Prime spoke, "Hello everyone! We saw everything and we are here to heal Queen Moon and King Khan.". Lekmet let out a _baa_ sound as he went to Moon first to check on her condition first, his hoof-hands glowing a lustrous silver color aura. A tendril of the magical energy went to Moon, sending information & diagnostics to his brain.

As he peered into the injuries of the blue-haired mature beauty, Rhombulus exclaimed, "Why should we let Lekmet even heal that tiger?! He went against Queen Moon and hurt her! I saw he's evil and needs to be left alone to heal himself!". This caused not only King Khan to growl dangerously, but also his wife and children too as they stood defiantly & protectively over him. High Commission or no, they would not let anything happen to a member of their family!

Hekapoo's double went over to the crystal-shooting being and smacked him hard in the back of the head. The easily-angered strongman let out a yelp and tuned to Hekapoo, flinching like a child did when he saw her glare at him. She stated, "There will be none of that, Snake-Hands! King Khan had every right to challenge Moon to single combat since he was looking after his kingdom. And also he fought with honor and fairness, something YOU can take a lesson from! Now apologize or you will be in time-out for two weeks!".

Rhombulus was about to make a retort, only to stop when Hekapoo threatened to increase the time-out for a month. He grumbled angrily, looking to the Khan family and mumbling out, "I'm sorry…". The others, Mina included, were wondering how such a powerful being could act so childish like so.

Lekmet let out an annoyed _baa_ at them, telling them to be quiet so he could fully check up on Moon. He thought to himself as the complete magical check-up on Moon came into his brain, 'Hmmm… a lot of bruising, but nothing fatal. However… her left arm which absorbed that hit Khan gave her… the bones inside are cracked in many areas. It's a miracle that the bones are even in one piece! And her right hand… it also contains a lot of cracks in it, almost looks broken. Now that I have the information, I know what to do.'.

The goat-winged being let out another _baa_ as the tendril of magic left Moon to go back to Lekmet, whose hooved-hands glowed golden this time as tendril left the magic to wash over the queen completely. The mother of Star & wife of River sighed as she could feel the soul magic from her friend start to heal her completely. She thought, 'I'm very glad that we were able to bring Lekmet back to life after that whole Toffee fiasco. And it's ironic in a way that Toffee is actually the reason that he is with us now…'.

She started to remember what happened three years ago when Toffee was finally defeated:

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_After Toffee was crushed by Ludo via falling pillar, it seemed that the battle for Mewni had come to an end with the victors being Star and her allies. When everyone was leaving though… Moon turned to see that Toffee was still alive. Crushed and battered yes, but alive as he crawled out from underneath the heavy pillar. She walked up to him, looking down at the prone form of the battered Monster general. He hissed at her as their eyes met, but he was at her mercy._

_Moon leaned down, close to Toffee's face as she saw that he was slowly regenerating his body. She stated softly, "It's a good thing that you are alive and still capable of regeneration, Toffee."._

_The humanoid lizard hissed at his hated enemy and remarked as harshly as he could as he was gravely injured, "W-What do you mean by that, Mewnian scum?! I am immortal… thanks to… my regeneration… you cannot… kill me…"._

_The warrior queen let out a sign and replied, "Not by conventional or most magical means. But… I know of a way to kill you & to bring a friend back to life as well. And your regeneration will be given to him as a gift for his selfless act in sacrificing himself to save us.". Toffee's face soon morphed into frozen horror as he realized what the queen had in mind._

_Star's mother took out her own dimensional-cutting tool, opening a hole in time and space. She used her wandless magic to lift the pillar off of Toffee, than using it to levitate her crushed enemy into the portal._

_When the duo arrived to the destination, it was back to the Magic High Commission office where Hekapoo and the others had just made it. The rest of the commissioned members, minus Glossaryck who had decided to end his existence permanently after the Butterfly book was burned by Toffee/Ludo & Lekmet who had given his very existence to save them some time ago._

_Hekapoo went to the blue-haired monarch and asked, "Queen Moon! Your daughter saved us and… hey! Why did you bring old lizard face here?! And why is he still breathing?!"._

_Queen Moon stated, "He is here because Toffee is going to be the one we need to resurrect Lekmet.". The curvy yellow-garbed beauty and the others had shocked looks on their faces, wondering if their fellow member and ruler of Mewni was around the bend._

_The mother of Star Butterfly explained, "There is a tome here in this room that contains many rituals. One of them is a Life Transferring spell that will use the life force of Toffee here to bring back Lekmet. Also, to transfer his unique regeneration power to our friend as well."._

_Rhombulus exclaimed, "But your Highness, rituals like that are forbidden for a reason! Even Glossaryck would disapprove of using such a thing!"._

_Queen Moon glared at the giant crystal being and evenly remarked, "Do you have a better idea than to bring Lekmet back or how to get rid of Toffee here? He is a danger to all, Mewnians and Monsters alike who do not share his view! I believe this is the one time that a ritual like this is needed! Also, Glossaryck is not here. So it's up to us to make the call. So… what do you all say?"._

_Hekapoo quickly put in, "I say yes to using a spell like that to bring back a friend & also make sure that Toffee is out of the game for good!"._

_Queen Moon looked to Omnitraxus Prime who said, "Toffee's existence in this reality will always be at risk, especially after the small war he made against the land and beings. So I vote as well to use the ritual to end his existence and bring back Lekmet. Rhombulus… you make the last call."._

_All eyes turned to the crystal being, who looked a bit nervous at being put on the spot so quickly. After some thinking, he sighed and said, "Well… Toffee is bad guy and hurt a lot of people. So… I vote yes too."._

_Queen Moon declared, "Than it is unanimous. By our decision, we shall use the ritual spell to end Toffee's life and bring back Lekmet back to us!". Toffee's blood ran cold as he just basically heard his death sentence, and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Omnitraxus Prime went to the __MHC Library__ and went to the __**Forbidden Magic**__ section, finding the book that Moon told him about. Once he was back with the others, they opened up the tome and leafed through it until they found the ritual which was called __**Life Exchange Ritual Spell**__. They needed the body of the one whose life was to be forfeit & the body part of the one that they wanted to bring back to life._

_Hekapoo went to get the skull of Lekmet while Rhombulus and Moon drew the instructed runes on the floor. Once the two magical circles were complete, Rhombulus used his snakes to make crystal beds in the middle of the formations. Omnitraxus put Toffee's body on the bed that had an X symbol underneath it, which was the spot where the person's life would be given. The crystal being than put crystal straps on the Septarian to prevent his escape, even though he was badly injured. Even his healing factor was taking too long to repair the damage to his body._

_The dimensional forger came back with the skull of Lekmet, putting it on the other bed of crystals. Once it was all complete, all went to Queen Moon as she looked down at the prone form of Toffee one last time. She inquired in a neutral tone, "Any last words before you join your ancestors in the afterlife?"._

_Toffee glared hatefully at all of them and replied, "Yes… I'll see you all in Hell soon! Not that Underworld that foolish demon prince and his family live in… but somewhere that is FAR more worse and terrible than you can possibly imagine! Hehehehehe…". Apparently, Toffee knew about something since his statement left the others perplexed on what he was talking about._

_Queen Moon sighed and said, "You have made your words. Now… let the spell begin!". She then started to chant in the ancient tongue of magic, her fellow MHC members doing the same as they brought about their own unique magic. The auras of the members came forth, soon merging and forming a mixture of white and black energy._

_The energy went to Toffee and Lekmet's skull at the same time, where the Septarian started to scream loudly as he felt his very essence all over being drained. The skull was enveloped by the energy, rising up slightly from the crystal bed as something started to happen. As Toffee's body started to shrink, something appeared underneath the skull of the goat being! It was his body being restored! It took more form & shape while the humanoid lizard's body started to fade away._

_Five minutes passed, and a flash of white-black light occurred that blinded everyone!_

_The chanting ended while everyone covered their eyes to protect them from the flash. The light quickly faded, causing the members of the MHC to uncover them to see what happened. They looked to Toffee's bed first… and the immortal lizard was no more. Not a cell remained of his body. And in the other bed was… Lekmet! The winged, multi-horned goat being was sitting up now, holding his head as he was groaning softly._

_The ritual spell had done it! Toffee was no more and Lekmet was back! Queen Moon and the others cheered as they went to welcome back their old friend._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

Queen Moon was brought back to reality as she felt her stamina being restored, the bruises fading & the bone mending themselves together. She remembered well on how they had to explain to Lekmet on how he was brought back to the living realm & also that he had Toffee's ability of regeneration. The goat being was touched that they had resorted to using such a forbidden ritual to bring him back, running a full scan of himself to see that they were correct. His new body, while looking like his old one, did indeed have the amazing regeneration ability that Toffee possessed! And thus he was glad to be able to resume his position as High Chancellor of the Commission.

In a few moments, Moon was restored completely back to health! She tested her body out, flexing her fingers and moving her arms & legs. The blue-haired beauty was back in action! She turned to her friend and stated, "Thank you Lekmet. I really appreciate the healing. Now, if you would be so kind as to heal my friend King Khan.".

Lekmet let out a happy _baa_ before going to the tiger, who sat proudly despite his injuries. The multi-horned & winged goat did the same diagnostic spell that he used on Moon to determine the level of damage, then started the healing process.

Seeing that she was now back to full strength, Queen Moon rose to her feet with her husband and daughter by her side. She said, "Thank you Lekmet for healing both me and King Khan. And Khan… I think you once again for the match. You really pushed me to my limits fairly and rightly. And you did it to protect your people and land's interest, so I can understand the need to challenge me with this test.".

The blue-haired beauty looked over to Mina Loveberry, making a gesture with her right hand for her to come to her. The purple-haired warrioress took an impressive leap, landing in front of her superior and bowing to her. She inquired, "What do you wish of me, your Majesty?".

Queen Moon replied, "In ten minutes, I want all of the knights in the castle over to the Throne Room. I wish to speak with them on something serious… and also to deal with an issue that should have been dealt with long ago. Inform them and make sure that they come.". The potent fighter of the realm replying that her order would be carried out, rising up from her kneeling position and soon leaving the area to do as her ruler asked.

Star looked to her mother with a worried expression and asked, "Mom, what is it you are planning to do with them?".

The ruler of the realm looked to her daughter and answered, "Something I should have done long ago, dear. Now if you excuse me, I would like to freshen up a bit in my quarters. I'll be back out soon.". She gave her daughter a quick hug, giving the same to her husband but with the added bonus of a kiss on the cheek. The two kept their gaze on the blue-haired woman as she left the Main Hall, going directly to her quarters.

What the group didn't see was Prince Loukianos, Princess Lysimache & Princess Penelope following her, the young trio managing to slip from the notice of the adults notice as they went through a nearby doorway.

When Queen Moon was back in her private quarters, she slumped down in a chair as she looked exhausted. Physically, she was okay now thanks to Lekmet. But mentally, she was worn out as the match had taken a toll on her mind. She had indeed been pushed to the limit by King Khan in more ways than one, and now she was going to prepare herself for the disciplining of her knights.

She said to herself, "I really should have done this the moment I heard that they were giving Marco a hard time. Sigh… these so-called warriors of the Butterfly family… they have so much promise, yet after seeing Marco in action, I can now see that they squandered a lot of their potential. And the way they mocked and belittled him because of fighting unarmed… oh, it's time to shake things up now!".

Queen Moon had come to see that it was Marco's technique that he taught her that won the day, for if she had used her usual tactics… no doubt she would have lost the match & the alliances of the three royal families. And also after a bit of mental reviewing, that the Diaz lad's self-discipline and various hand-to-hand combat techniques were superior even over her own knights' tactics and skill!

Sure they fought with weapons, were larger in size and muscle plus having experience… but her knights were quite boastful about their so-called skills and more often just relied on the same moves rather than seeking self-improvement. And they needed improvement in a lot of areas, not just the physical kind.

The mature beauty was about to go to her bath chambers to freshen up when a knock on the door was heard. She was curious on who wanted to see her, calling out for the person to come in. Her curiosity was upgraded to surprise when she saw that it was Khan's kids & the Acacius heiress. She inquired, "Children? What are you doing here?".

Princess Penelope was the one to step forward and said, "Your Highness, we… we have some news for you I think you MUST hear.".

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. God, thank you again for looking after me and my family. I also hope you continue to look after us, my other family members that are scattered about & also my dear friends as well. I look to you Jesus Christ for strength, confidence, bravery and energy as this crisis with craziness continues to spread. I know now sadly it will last for some time, but I pray that it isn't too long. I will have faith and trust in you Lord that the corona virus is dealt with swiftly and effectively completely! That with time, hope and blessings… everything will return back to normal. And that we can all become close once again to one another, and also more to you Lord. I ask you to look after everyone here on Earth, and to strengthen us within this storm of chaos that we are all in.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, more will come soon and the chapters will be longer than this!

You all saw some tender Jackie/Marco moments & I hope this pleases those who like the pairing. Do not fret for those who want to see Janna and Marco moments, for they will be displayed here soon! Again, I want to space things out & let character growth and story development take place.

Marco continues to heal at the hospital, but now it's a healing of his soul and spirit as well as his body. And also, the Mewnian women continue to experience the many different things that Earth has to offer… and it's still only a very small sample of it! So one can imagine how vast their experience of Earth will be once they get started!

Also, we see how Lekmet was brought back to life & also that the young royal heirs/heiresses are going to drop quite a news bomb on Queen Moon now. So it's not just the royal knights that will get disciplined! What will occur… you just have to wait and see!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What restaurant would you have taken Higgs and Hekapoo to for lunch? And what kind of meals do you think they would enjoy at said food place?

What classic slapstick comedy team would you like to show to the Mewnian women? And why?

What do you think of Jackie singing _Good Company_ to Marco? And also on the future she is hoping & aiming for?

What did you think of the ritual that brought Lekmet back? And if you were with Toffee during his final moments, what would you say to him?

What do you think Moon is going to say to the knights who had treated Sir Marco badly & belittled him? And her reaction when she hears what the prince and princesses heard earlier regarding Star and Patty's discussion?

And finally this… what do you think Eclipsa and/or Janna should do when it is their turn to go and see Marco at the hospital?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	18. Chapter 18

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well, despite what is happening all over the globe.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord. God, thank you for guarding me, my family and my friends all over the planet. Thank you Jesus for being with us and for guiding us from the plague that is sadly still in this world. Thank you God also for the brave doctors, nurses and others who are on the frontlines to combat this virus! Please look out after them and their loved ones, and also Jesus be with the ones that were lost to the virus.

I pray to you Lord for the complete extermination & destruction of the coronavirus, right down to its very DNA! I also pray and hope for both a medicine and vaccine to be made with swiftness but with no cutting corners. For the medicine to be extremely effective in removing the virus from the body with little to no side effects that are temporary at best, and for the vaccine to be extremely effective that will make young and old, human and animal, be strongly immune to the plague for many years.

I also pray for this; I pray and hope that people do not accept this 'new normal' or 'new reality' that some have been talking about. I hope and have faith in you God that the fire of getting things back on the real and true track will not go out, that people will start to see soon that living in isolation & distancing is not a lifestyle to adapt or adopt permanently. For the people to get over fear and germ phobias, to see people living life in real reality like before but with more zest and zeal! To see people run from their homes and screens, to see them get back into the real & true swing of things like before only better! To appreciate and not take for granted any more the many small, subtle but powerful things in life & what we do in life.

I pray and hope that masks and gloves will no longer be necessary to wear in public anymore, for people to gather together once more with no fear & no doubts in their actions, minds and hearts. I hope and pray to see everyone working hard to get everything and everyone back on track in many areas all over, to show to all that we will NOT let a virus keep us down! I pray to you Jesus for powerful good news to come, I put my trust and faith you God in everything and in all I do.

I have been getting a lot of new reviews here, mostly from **Guest** who really likes my story here. I am honored and humbled by his or her words, even though they are in Spanish and I have to translate them to see what they mean. I really do like it that my story has gotten a lot of attention, and I will do my best to make sure it continues on track.

In addition, I did finish a chapter to my Disney/Toho movie special some time ago. It is called _House of Mouse Special- Godzilla 1985_, and it features many Disney & non-Disney characters plus Authors coming to the dinner theater club to experience Disney/Toho Movie Night as the club plays various Toho movies. I utilize both VHS and DVD versions of the movies shown in each chapter. And yes, I do have working VHS tapes & VHS/DVD combo player. Sad thing, no remote so have to do everything by hand. Still, I am grateful that I still have it. And also, I created a poll at the very top of my Profile page here at this site, so check it out when you got the time please.

Another little bit of good news is that Author **Drjeesh** has informed me that he has completed a rough draft art that is a cover for the comic he is making that is of this story here! If you wish for more details on the comic, please PM him to ask. And also, my author friend **Data Seeker** is still looking for assistance with his stories. So if you wish, PM the Authors if want to know more from them.

In this chapter, Queen Moon receives the news from the royal heir & heiresses on what they overheard from Star and Patti. And she goes to confirm this with the others… and once again gather the necessary parties together for a meeting that will once again showcase to all why it is NOT a good idea to cross a ticked off Butterfly monarch! Also she is going to tear into the knights that had belittled and made fun of Marco for so long.

I want to assure you all of something. That the story WILL be getting some steam soon, just want to things to develop and form in a more realistic way as can be. Soon, a flash-forward will commence that will get Marco up and running! So I ask for your patience and trust, if you please.

Also, I would like for Author **LORD DESTYRUK** to take a look at these specials of mine: _2__nd__ Annual Disney/Toho Kaiju Music Video Awards_, _Danny & Desiree: Time, Love and Tenderness_, _My Father's Eyes_ & _My Dream Come True_. I have been waiting for some time for his reviews in certain chapters of my stories, and I hope to receive some from him at his leisure.

I state this again- I cannot please everyone, nor do I ever wish to. I believe in the words of my pastor Rick Godwin from Summit Christian Center at San Antonio and it is this: _**If you try to please everyone, you lose yourself entirely**_. So while others may not be pleased at this, it is what it is. My aim is not to please all, but to write a worthwhile story. No more, no less.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon & live-action series that I have on VHS & DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up. If any of you wish to create your own OC's for me to use in the story, let me know & I will see what I can do.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

_I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About_ is by Mario Murillo, © 1996 by said author and edited by Carol Ann Murillo. Published by the Fresh Fire Communications company in Danville, California in 1996.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

It was about 2:20 p.m. in Mewni. In her private quarters, Queen Moon was seriously stunned by the news she was just given by Prince Loukianos, Princess Lysimache & Princess Penelope. She looked to the trio and asked softly but firmly, "And… you are sure that all that you have just told me is true?".

The son of Khan replied, "Yes, you Highness. It is serious, that I grant you. But this is not something we would just fabricate.".

His sister put in, "Indeed. Our parents taught and ingrained within our beings the importance of honor and truth. And also, what would be gained in even lying to this degree?". The mature blue-haired beauty saw that she had a point there. The Kahn family was strong and powerful, but also held honor high. To even put forth a little white lie by their own was a serious matter, but this was something that she knew they would never even conceive of as a lie.

Princess Penelope stated, "Queen Moon, I take it that Star does not know of the consequences of keeping something like this from royal family members?". She wasn't too surprised by this, as the blonde princess of the Mewni kingdom seem to be quite forgetful of things that was outside the realm of either fighting, magic or simply going on 'adventures' with her beau & floating BFF.

The matriarch of the Butterfly family shook her head slightly, but the trio could feel the waves of disappointment and frustration coming from her. Moon answered softly, "No… No she does not, otherwise she and Tom would never have done something like this…".

There had been many rules and traditions over the centuries in the various kingdoms that were scattered among the land of Mewni & also in the Underworld. There were few rule that were agreed upon by all of the royal families, and chief among them was on how engagements were made. For a royal engagement to be official and accepted, it was to be done by both parties with the parents of the bride and groom giving their blessings to the couple… IF either of them proved themselves worthy in their eyes.

For instance, Tom would have to prove his worth to the Butterfly family so that he could be shown capable of protecting and providing for Star. That he would truly take care of her, love her, honor her, be faithful to her and also that he would treat her as an equal when it came to ruling the kingdom & people. It was the same for Star, that she would have to prove herself worthy to her beau's parents in the same manner.

To simply go and become engagement without telling the parents & following the ironclad tradition that ALL royal houses in the land agreed upon was extremely foolhardy and dangerous! Not just for the couple, but for the families as well. The various royals, Mewnian and Monster clans who were allied with the Butterfly family, would be suspicious about such a union that started without the approval of both sides. That would lead up to some trouble for the parties, both short and long-term depending on the situation.

The first time that it happened was when Eclipsa had broken off her engagement to another suitor & had run off into the night with the immense monster known as Globgor

Queen Moon knew that the Butterfly reputation was tedious at best, thanks in part to Star's antics alongside Tom & Lilacia. So something like this would have REALLY put the alliances in jeopardy and also be seen in an unfavorable light in the eyes of their friends & peers.

The royal mature blue-haired beauty said to herself in her head, 'Even if the two did follow proper protocol, I would have been very doubtful of Thomas's commitment to take care of my daughter. But I would have given him a chance. But now after hearing all that has happened to so far, especially involving young Marco… oh no! Not in this millennium!'. Moon did allow one thing to play in her head, and that was if in another time and place where circumstances and such were different… the Earth man would have been an excellent choice for her daughter.

But that was a 'What If' scenario and right now this was reality, and after learning what had befallen the young man after he & his family had taken in Star as per her and River's request those three years ago… she would make sure that Marco Diaz would never be again harmed in any way by either her own flesh and blood or the two she constantly hanged around with.

Coming back to reality, Queen Moon rose her head back up and looked to the prince and princesses. Sighing, she rose from her chair and gazed at the trio before saying, "I thank you all for informing me about this. I really appreciate it that you saw fit to tell me of this.". Loukianos, Lysimache & Penelope nodded, very pleased that they did the right thing.

The daughter of Khan & Aikaterina replied, "It is our duty and honor, your Highness. We all knew that this was important and that you needed to know.". Many would call them 'narks' or 'tattle-tales' for what they did, but they would have ignored the insults. They knew the fine-lines on when to keep a secret or to let someone else know of a situation that needed their attention.

Queen Moon nodded with a small but appreciative smile to them all, then resumed neutral features as she reached into her own personal subspace pocket & pulled out her dimensional cutting tool. She looked to it briefly before turning to the others and stated, "I wish to confirm something with… someone important. I will be back soon. Tell the others I will be back shortly.".

The queen was about to use her tool to rent a hole in time and space when Princess Penelope reached out to her, putting her right hand gently on her arm. Moon looked back at her, seeing a slightly pleading look on her face & in her eyes. Wondering what the problem was, she lowered her dimensional blades and asked on what was the matter. The lovely Acacius beauty softly asked, "You're going to see Sir Marco, aren't you?".

The mature beauty could see clearly that Penelope harbored some genuine affection for the Diaz lad, which was not surprising considering what he did for her & the family plus on his actions that he did throughout all the land. She did not buy into any of the lies put forth by Tom or Lilacia when they tried to discredit Marco or transfer any of his success to Star when she did little next to nothing to aid him.

She also remembered the words of the Roman goddess Luna, that Marco's decision in the future would hold either a bold revolution that the land & people needed badly… or destruction as to await the fate they themselves made. And even though Eclipsa, Hekapoo, Higgs and Kelly had some good standings with Sir Marco… it honestly wouldn't hurt for him to see that he has a real-deal admirer in the kingdom.

Queen Moon nodded and answered, "Yes I am.".

Penelope also asked, "And also… you left out something important concerning Marco and the _Blood Moon_, correct? I won't push to know it, I… I just wish to know.". She wasn't the only one as Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache also wished to know as well, the anthro duo remaining silent as they watched the scene before them. This showcased that Penelope was more perspective than one gave her credit for.

The curvy blue-haired monarch of the Butterfly clan sighed and replied, "Yes… there is more. However, I am bound to not reveal the details. But know it's not by spell or enchantment, but by choice. If you wish to know the complete story… you will need to ask Marco himself.". Despite her own shortcomings, which she was acknowledging now and trying to make up for them, Moon knew that what happened to Marco was of a private matter. And would only tell those that he trusted if she got his permission from him, or that he would give the tale himself.

The Acacius beauty nodded her head and answered that she accepted that, the prince and his sister replying that they understood & also respected her decision on the matter. Penelope than asked, "If you please, can… can you wait a moment while I write a letter to Sir Marco? I want to ask if he is okay and also to tell him how I am doing. After the last letter he wrote to me, I would feel more at peace to get a reply back from him.". She also wanted very much to give the young lad a piece of her mind for making her worry so from his last letter, but she decided to do that ONLY when he was in front of her in the flesh.

Queen Moon answered, "I shall wait, but do not take too long please. Here, you can use my desk to make the letter you need.". The relief and joy was apparent on the young woman's face, her eyes lighting up before she went to the chair that Moon left just moments ago to sit down. Spotting some papers and a quill in an ink well, she took two sheets of paper & took the quill to write what she wanted to say to Marco.

The anthro royal ones and Butterfly queen chuckled softly at the actions of Penelope, than Loukianos looked to Moon and asked, "Your Highness, do you think you can deliver our letters to Sir Marco? Not now, as you seem to be having much on your plate…".

His sister finished, "But perhaps later on when things have settled down a little bit? We would like to let him know that he has allies here… perhaps friends, hopefully in the future.". This was a good sign for the mature beauty, as perhaps they could convince Marco to give Mewni a chance. Right now, things were in favor of the planet Earth… but perhaps Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache would help to tip the balance in the medieval world's favor along with Princess Penelope.

She gave a soft smile and replied, "Of course. But it might be awhile since after this, most likely it will be quite active here around the castle.". The tiger prince answered that they could wait and to be patient, having learned from both his mother & father on how having patience was key to being a good ruler & a great warrior.

In about ten minutes, Penelope was finished with her letter. She put the papers in an envelope that was nearby, putting her name in elegant handwriting that showed her pen-womanship was quite good. The brunette beauty than rose up from her chair and gave the letter to Queen Moon, thanking her for allowing her to both write to Marco Diaz & delivering the letter to him.

The potent fighter-queen smiled once more and replied that it was no problem, putting the paper in her subspace pocket. She took up her dimensional blades and cut a hole into reality. She was about to go into the swirling red-yellow vortex when she paused for a moment, turning to look back at trio. She stated, "Please tell your parents that I wish for them to stay for a while longer. Patti's mother too. I wish for all of them to be present for what needs to be done. And also to expect company later on in the day.". Penelope and the others knew what she was talking about, nodding their heads in acknowledgment & compliance with her request.

The woman then stepped through the portal, which sealed itself as the three royal heirs were in her private quarters alone. Lysimache spoke, "Come, we got to tell the others to stay here for a bit longer. I have feeling that this is something we should not miss at all, either.". Her brother and Penelope nodded their heads, agreeing with her as they soon left the area.

* * *

~On Earth~

At the **Echo Creek Hospital**, Marco was in in his bed & picking up where he left off in _I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About_ book by Mario Murillo. He resumed on Chapter Three, the title of it the same as the story itself. Marco's interest/intrigue of the book so far increased as he read the chapter, where the main hero felt that destiny was calling him as he was in the lair of the Hell, in the chamber where many novice and elite were gathered together where each one was literally the stuff of nightmares produced… and listening to the plans being spoken to the _Fallen Angel_ himself yet couldn't be seen or heard by any of them.

The chapter detailed on how Lucifer wailed on how 'One authentic Christian in which Christ works without resistance is all that it would take to disrupt everything', lamenting on how this one Christian who was rightly fitted for war would bring ruin to them if this person found The Twelve. Just speaking the name gave the _Lord of Nightmares_ an attack as if it were a seizure! The demons tried to console their grotesque master, but the angel who fell from Heaven would not be comforted as he told them all that it was the meaning of the twelve secrets and that it would awaken a keen insight into the holy book known as the Bible.

That secrets would expose exact points on which the he and his minions had divided everyone so effectively, to arm the places of vulnerability and bring about true revival and change.

Marco was in deep as he continued to reading, the chapter going into how the evil spirits that served under the banner of Lucifer were pointing out to him that he rid Earth of the author of the manuscripts. But the _King of All Evil_ admitted that the writings still existed and that he lived in constant fear of someone finding them. And when one poor demon had suggested to simply find the writings and destroy them… he was choked on violently by the Devil who explained they couldn't even get near the home due to a powerful sentinel angel that was guarding the home where the writings were at, that the guardian had been posted there ever since then.

The Diaz lad started to read on how Satan was recounting of the author of The Twelve, a man and mighty leader of the gospel in China. Seeing the mortal's effectiveness in winning entire regions to Christ, it became the _Fallen Angel's_ ambition to stop Martin and thus pulled out all of the stops to try and end the man. Marco discovered that since Lucifer could not attack the vessel of Christ directly, he used various other approaches. It made the young Latino grunt slightly in anger on how one man's mission to bring all together in Christ was silence and humiliated in front of his peers and others. And in the end, instead of destroying his notes… he kept them same in his own home in a basement, with a God-given hope that one day they would be found and utilized in a way he had envisioned.

It seemed that the whole plan was going to be called off at seeing their leader in such a pitiful state… until Marco read the part about another devil coming in. He started to learn that devils and demons, while similar in some aspects, were different beings altogether. This one was the Devil Of Discouragement, a hideous abomination of a fiend that shipwrecked many a vessel of Christ.

The devil started to assure his master that the _Master Plan_ would work, going on and on about his accomplishments in being the lives he had messed up over the ages. He started to show new images for all to see, which was the victory of Hell and their dominion over the planet Earth! That the many hordes of the nightmarish underworld of evil would harvest much souls and pollute the entire planet on every level with all kinds of evil & misdeeds imaginable! This started to embolden Lucifer as well as the entire hall of nightmarish creatures, hearing the words of Discouragement on how they all loved to toy with mortals and make them into their puppets for their own amusement.

Marco's rage was building like that of the main hero, both filled with righteous wrath and fury at the words spoken by the Discouragement devil! In fact, his own body started to glow with an aura that looked to be a mixture of blue and red! The Diaz lad continued reading, soon getting to the part where the hero heard the minion proclaiming that the plan would not ruin Earth but Heaven as well… and the hero erupting like a volcano!

In the chapter, the hero had let out a yell that was supposedly louder than a million combined thunderclaps! Now Lucifer and his minions COULD see him, and Marco sported a grin as he continued reading. The aura around him settled slightly, but it was still visible with a deeper color that was now royal blue! Marco read the part where the hero had blown away the entire company of devils and demons from his shout like buildings would in a F5 twister! The _Fallen Angel_ was smashed against his throne, the Discouragement devil flattened against a pillar that he left a deep indention in it!

Marco whispered the words that the hero spoke as he was permitted to respond against Discouragement, feeling empowered and emboldened as the hero asked him on who he was and why he even thought that no one would ever find The Twelve & become the person he dreaded to see. The Diaz young man whispered the last words the hero spoke directly into the face of the devil as he pointed in the direction of his master, "I am the Christian the Devil warned you about!".

He was about to turn to the next chapter… when a hole in time and space appeared in the room near the foot of his bed! Marco was a bit startled, jumping a little and that made his ki aura vanish completely. He was more surprised when stepping close to the foot of his bed was Queen Moon, perplexed more when he saw that she was in battle gear & her hair flowing now. He admitted that the mother of Mewni would look more natural and beautiful with her hair down like that instead of puffed up like it normally was when in royal fashion.

But as he took in her form, this made the question go forth in his mind, 'What happened that would make her come in her battle form?'.

When Queen Moon looked at Marco, her indifference from earlier vanished to be replaced by warmth and compassion. She slowly walked towards the young man and said, "Hello Marco. I hope that today has been kind to you?".

The young Earth lad sighed and answered with a tired look on his face, "My day has been… quite interesting, your Highness. A lot has happened today, and I think you need to see the others back at my home soon to hear it all.". Moon's internal alarm was raised as she saw the tired look on the Earth man's face, the tone of weariness and sadness & also the slight clenching of his hands around the book he was holding on his lap.

She replied in a soft tone with a worried look on her face & in her eyes, "Oh… I see. I shall go and ask them soon. And… are you healing well?". Marco answered that he was doing well and that hopefully he will be released somewhere near the end of June, either on the 28th of June or on July 1st. Moon was relieved to hear that the young lad was healing well & that he would released soon. She knew that Lekmet could heal him quick, but understood Marco's reluctance to utilize magic on his body… not after the things Star did to said body over the years with her wand. So thus why she was respecting the lad's wish to real the slow, but more sure way.

The royal beauty looked down once more, seeing the book and finding the cover interesting to say the least. She inquired, "That looks to be an interesting book you have there, Marco. What is it exactly?".

The young Latino looked down at the book, smiled slightly and answered, "It's a book my dad got for me on Sunday. I've just been reading it now, and already I'm a bit hooked. Right now, I am at the part where the main hero of the story just tells off the _Fallen Angel _and his minions. I have to say, this book is very interesting & I believe I'll take it with me when the time comes for me to explore much of my own planet.".

Queen Moon was intrigued by Marco's answer, as he had read many books in the **Royal Library** yet nothing there had captured his attention like the book he was holding now. She thought, 'The title itself looks interesting. And… this _Fallen Angel_… I wonder who or what he is.'.

Marco inquired, "Moon, why is it that you are here & in battle form no less?". The young man was curious indeed on why she had opted to come like that instead of in her usual way.

The mature beauty looked at herself for a moment than answered, "Hmmm? Oh, this. I had a unique problem that arose due to… my daughter's latest actions that we found out earlier. It caused me to go in a sparring fight with one of my allies. I won and it also ended the problem in my favor.".

The queen saw the look of mixture of disappointment and anger on the face of Marco as he softly said, "Ah, I see… Star's seems to like make problems crop up, doesn't she?". To him, it was truth not a malicious opinion. In all of the years he had spent with Star, he had come to see that she created problems with her eager attitude & solve said problem in a flashy way with magic or over-the-top gestures that didn't produce much results. And any lesson that she might have learned of it was quickly bumped off so a new 'adventure' could start.

He endured Star's energy and antics patiently, but even his patience was starting to wear thin as she slowly but surely degraded back to her old persona. He would usually be disappointed and sad when Moon's daughter would TRY for diplomacy, but it would fall apart and try to settle things with physical acts or fights that were unwarranted or unwanted in the first place. But thanks to some encouragement from her beau and BFF, she followed them instead of his advice… and that led to him taking a beating. Now… he was more frustrated and angry with her than sad, as Star continued to make choices that resulted in unnecessary action being taken.

Queen Moon looked away and replied, "Yes… she does, sad to say. And I promise you this Marco, I will do my best with her to make sure that said problems do not crop up as much like before.". He looked at her in the eyes, the Diaz lad seeing the steely resolve in them to try and help Star in becoming the princess her kingdom and people need… and the daughter that she and River could be truly proud of in the future.

The martial arts warrior stated, "I believe you Moon. Thank you.". Hearing those words from him brought some relief to the woman's soul, simple words that were a balm to her soul.

The royal ruler of Mewni smiled at the young Earth lad, who returned the gesture with a small but true smile of his own. Queen Moon said, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you from Princess Penelope Acacius.". This made Marco sit up a bit straighter, remembering his friend whom he helped to get rid of the unique spider-bite curse. It had been awhile since he heard from her… which wasn't all that surprising, considering what he wrote to her in his last letter and the events that led up to him being in the hospital.

Moon pulled from her subspace pocket the envelope, giving it to Marco who took it and saw the elegant handwriting that could only come from one of his few friends in Mewni. The mother of Star saw that he was genuinely glad to see the letter from Penelope, making her smile a little more and said, "You do know that she was quite upset when she told us about the last letter you sent to her. And I believe she wishes to express it to you in person more than in a letter.".

The young martial arts warrior flinched a little, knowing that a miffed Penelope was scary indeed. He looked to her and replied, "I honestly didn't want to worry her so much. But what I was going to do that involved Luna and the _Blood Moon_, well… can you really blame me for writing to her like I did?". Moon had a small frown on, shaking her head. She did know that breaking a ritual involving any of the known deities would exact a heavy price… and usually the price often ended in severe injury or death. So Marco was considered fortunate that he was tough enough to endure what he had gone through.

The mature blue-haired beauty answered, "No… No I suppose I cannot. Also, I didn't tell her or the others EVERYTHING on what happened to you. Just the official story that you are now my knight and off on a secret assignment with Higgs.".

Marco looked at her curiously and inquired, "Others? Who did you have to tell?".

Moon sighed and started to explain in more detail on what occurred since last they met, and from the look on her face… Marco realized it was going to be a long tale.

* * *

~At the Diaz household~

It was now 2:40 p.m., and the Diaz was filled with laughter as the occupants inside were watching the last part of the DVD series _The Best of Abbott & Costello Live_. The residents of Earth and guests from Mewni were just howling in laughter from seeing the antics of the round Abbott and the tall Costello fellow. Hekapoo, Higgs and Eclipsa were just amazed at seeing a level of entertainment that was more sophisticated and humorous than anything they had seen before in their home realm. Yes, they saw many funny things in their lives… but seeing such action from the duo on the television screen seemed to have a more good kind of substance that they rarely found anywhere else!

Rafael held Mariposa on his lap, a big smile on his face as he wiped a tear of joy from his eye. He stated, "Hahahahaha! Oh, this is just what I needed! Oh, it's so good to see some good classic comedy after something serious!".

Angie put in, "I think this is what we all needed dear.". Not only was Mrs. Diaz also relaxed from the drama she had encountered & endured back at the hospital, but she could see that her guests were enjoying themselves very much from watching the comedy. For Jackie and Janna, it was refreshing to see something that was classic & didn't have much innuendos as many movies had nowadays.

And for the Mewnian women, it was to see a brand of new comedy that really tickled at both their minds and hearts in a way that was positive and good.

Higgs turned to the parents, catching her breath for a moment from so much laughing and finally managed to say, "W-Wow! This kind of entertainment is just… incredible! More hilarious than any of the jester performances that are shown in Mewni or anywhere else for that matter!". The young lady had traveled to many other realms as her duty as both a squire and knight so that peace is maintained when called forth. And thus had seen many funny events, places and beings. But what she saw here had a level of sophistication and effect that it just buried the competition! At least what she saw in her home realm.

Eclipsa wiped away a tear of joy from her eyes and put in, "I have to agree with Lady Higgs on this one! This was simply divine! You people on Earth really know how to live in a way that many in Mewni are missing out on!". She was right about that on a lot of levels, as the people from a 'no magic, backwater dimension' had food and things that one could not find anywhere else. And an educational system that was incredible on account that Mewni did not have such a system. The only school was the one the princesses were sent to, and that was now a memory.

Hekapoo added, "You get no argument from me there! Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, this was all good! Thanks for showing us this kind of comedy! Not even seeing Rhombulus having a childish temper tantrum is this much fun!". The parents were glad to get such a good reaction from the curvy beauty, Mariposa clapping her hands and giggling in agreement with her. The redhead with much on top and in the bottom area smiled at the little squirt, really getting attached to the sister of Marco like the others were doing.

Janna declared as the DVD went back to the _Main Menu_ screen, "I can honestly say that after watching some good classic slapstick, nothing can bring me down!".

And that is when a portal opened, and stepping forth was Queen Moon!

The sudden appearance of the mother of Star Butterfly caused the group to quickly turn to her, and seeing her in her battle form also made them a bit on edge. Not for Mariposa though, the little angel leaping out of her father's lap and running towards Moon. The mature beauty smiled softly as she knelt down slightly with her arms open, catching the giggling mass of innocence and joy as she snuggled into her. The others smiled slightly at the sight, seeing that Mariposa didn't mind the different state of attire that Moon was in. Only that she was here & she was very glad about that.

In a way, Mariposa saw a grandmother figure in Moon which made said royal woman feel so honored and good that it was so.

Rafael rose up from his seat first, the others following as Angie turned off the television and DVD set via remotes. Queen Moon rose back up to full height, cradling Mariposa in her arms as she was hugging into her neck. The father of Marco started in a neutral, firm tone, "Your Highness, good to see you again. How are you doing?".

The mother of Star thought, 'Yes, it's just like Marco told me to expect…'.

Moon answered, "I am fine Rafael. I just came back from visiting Marco in the hospital. I am glad that he is doing well and healing. He told me that you all helped him out on in the inside, with his head and heart.". Mariposa declared cutely that of course they helped him out, especially her since she loves her brother. This made the tense situation ease up, if only a little.

Angie inquired, "Did my son tell you anything of… importance?". Moon looked to her to see the look in the mother's eyes… the look of utter fury and anger that only came from a protective, loving one when they witnessed one of their own being attacked. She sighed softly, knowing that she would be in the home for a bit.

The blue-haired beauty bent down and gently let Mariposa down & go, the cute little one looking at her quizzically before her father gestured for her to come to him. She obeyed, still wondering what it was all about. Moon looked back to Angie and answered, "He only told me that a lot happened earlier and to check in with all of you to find out exactly what. And… also to expect some hostility from Angie.".

Moon had faced off against a number of adversaries in her life; from powerful Monsters such as Toffee to beasts of legend that had remarkable abilities. She faced off against each one with no fear and no hesitation… but now seeing the look in Angie's eyes made her flinch and actually wish she was facing off against any of her old foes rather than deal with one who had righteous fury on her side.

Eclipsa took a good look at the state of her relation and inquired, "I see. By the way, WHY are you in your battle form? I take it that something happened back at the castle?".

Moon nodded and stated, "I told Marco on why I am like this, and also I am here to both say and confirm something with all of you.". Angie said nothing as she took out her phone, getting ready to open up the appropriate file that would be needed later on.

* * *

~At Butterfly Castle~

It was now 3:10 p.m. into the day, everyone was in the _Main Throne Room_ as they waited for Queen Moon. All of the assembled knights were there, wondering on why their queen wanted to see them with a majority believing that she was going to reward them. However, knights such as Lady Whosits, Sir Lavabo & Sir Scarsguard felt that something serious was about to occur and it involved them. Mina Loveberry looked on from her place at the side of Queen Moon's throne.

Penelope and her two anthro friends had delivered the message from Star's mother to the group, Loukianos and Lysimache convincing their parents to stay for the time being instead of returning back to their realm. The Acacius princess also managed to convince Queen Seres to stay, though Patti wanted to go home right away on the grounds that she wanted to put down everything that happened in her diary. Even though she promised Star not to breathe a word of what occurred to anyone, that didn't mean she could write it all down.

The Magic High Commission had decided to go back to their own respective worlds… except for Hekapoo's construct, who stated that she didn't want to miss what Queen Moon had to say.

So now they were all sitting in various places in the room, wondering on when she would return. Star was looking nervous, her father River curious on what was holding up his wife & what kind of business she was doing… but he had an inkling on where she was at, but didn't want to assume anything just yet.

Patti complained, "Awwww! This is so boring that we have to wait?! Why can't we just go home!?". Her mother gave her the look, eyes narrowed that showed that her patience with her current attitude was wearing thin. As much as she loved her daughter very much, she was not above disciplining her for unacceptable behavior or when she was treading on very thin ice. Patti quickly composed herself, not wanting to risk her mother's ire.

Lysimache spoke, "Have a bit more patience, Princess Arms. Queen Moon would not have told us to pass this message to all of us if she did not think it was important.". She was sitting with her parents, King Khan sitting in a regular chair but looking regal and imposing like the warrior-king he was.

Her mother Queen Aikaterina added, "I believe my daughter. Queen Moon may be many things, but I do not believe that she wants to waste her or any of our time with anything frivolously or trivial.".

After she spoke those words, the doors to her personal chamber on the right side of the room slowly opened… and coming forth was the royal ruler herself & she looked very scary at the moment with a serious look on her face that made even the potent fighter Mina Loveberry to flinch badly. King Khan rose an eyebrow at this, not just seeing his ally in such a state but feeling the waves of anger coming from her that impressed him on how she was maintaining control of it all.

The Acacius family was worried about their friend, Princess Penelope also concerned for Queen Moon as she seemed to be in control of herself… yet feeling the ways of anger and frustration rolling off of her that made her take a step or two back.

Queen Seres raised an eyebrow at this similar to King Khan, wondering on what made her friend act like this. Her daughter Patti did not share her backbone and actually hid behind her. The Arms matriarch could not blame her for truly the Butterfly woman looked truly frightening for the time being.

The knights all flinched with many of them actually quaking in their armor. They had seen and fought against many beings that were hideous and powerful… but they paled in comparison to the ticked-off Queen of Mewni!

River went to his wife and asked, "Dear, what happened? Why are you so angry?". Moon's gaze turned from him to their daughter, Star feeling like a mouse caught in the gaze of a very hungry hawk that was flying down at full speed to strike it. She flinched from her hard gaze, Queen Moon seeing this and forcing herself to calm down. She took a deep breath, using some serious mental willpower and strength to reign in the emotions that were swirling within her being.

When she managed to control herself, she looked to her husband and spoke with quiet but strong authority, "Dear, please go to our personal chamber and contact the Lucitor & Pony Head families. Tell them that something urgent has arisen and I wish for them to be here at 3:30 p.m. And to bring their children as well.". Star quickly realized that she was in trouble once more & that her beau and floating BFF were going to receive punishment as well. River looked to his wife and was about to ask another question, but the look she gave him made him think otherwise.

He answered, "Yes dear. I'll be back soon.". He left the area quick, going to his and Moon's personal chamber to relay the message. And also, he felt he didn't want to be in the same room as the knights since he knew they were going to get dressed down completely by his lovely & potent better half.

Once she had seen her beloved husband leave the room, Queen Moon gave one last glare to her daughter before calmly rising up to her throne. All could see that even though she gave off the look of a graceful nobility… she was exuding a force like that of a warrioress ready to tear into whomever her ire was upon.

Her gaze fell down to the assembled knights, the various men and Lady Whosits in their shining armor all standing at attention. Moon looked to her right to see Mina Loveberry, giving her a look that made her look away from her ruler. Her eyes looked to the royal families that were now on the left side of her vision and spoke, "I apologize for the long wait, everyone. I just learned some… interesting news that came to light. And while I will finish my business with my… elite warriors here, I ask that you be patient with me a little longer until the Lucitors and Pony Head families arrive. I wish for all to both witness and be a part of what is to come.".

The royals' ones nodded in acceptance, with Penelope looking over to a new frightened and worried Star Butterfly. The Acacius princess was not a vindictive person by nature and choice… but for the moment, she relished the look of anxiety that was on the face of the blonde princess.

* * *

Queen Moon looked back to the company of knights, taking another deep breath to gather her thoughts and steel her resolve. She opened her eyes and stated, "Knights of Mewni… of the Butterfly Royal Family! You were once known as the pride of the realm, the strong-arm that kept the peace in the land & defended the citizens from attacks from Monsters and other threats alike! Inspiring many to be a warrior in the service of the Butterfly family, to serve and protect!".

The many knights in their shiny armor suits were feeling quite proud and high from the queen's praises… but those like Lavabo and Whosits caught the words of 'were once', and now felt that a powerful blow was heading their way.

They hit the nail on the head as Moon continued forth, with her voice becoming cold like the continent of Antarctica on Earth. She pushed forward, "But now… I can see that the once shining examples are now no more than buffed-up fools who have diminished not only in common sense but in many other areas as well.".

This deflated the egos of the prideful warriors very quick as they stared in disbelief at their ruler, stunned that she would say such words to them.

The mature blue-haired beauty announced, "You all have degraded in both wisdom and courage, so much so that you allowed yourselves to be defeated by an army of rats that was led by Ludo who was possessed by Toffee! You all were overrun by a gathering of rodents for Jupiter's sake! If it was not for Sir Marco the Mighty and his band, the kingdom would be under the oppression of Toffee and most like Ludo's very soul eliminated!".

The whole company looked quite ashamed as the queen brought up that black mark against them. King Khan and his family snickered softly at the image of the tall, imposing warriors of Mewni being defeated by their natural prey. Some of the knights turned to give the anthro family dirty looks, but a killing stare from King Khan made them gulp and turn away quickly.

Queen Moon's tone became more frosty, more imposing when she continued on, "And speaking of Sir Marco from Earth… I have been told that he has NOT been treated well by most of you since he arrived here to our realm.". This made some of the knights fidget, as they had come to see the ruler of the kingdom taken a shine to the young lad. But for the life of them, they could not understand why.

One of the knights inquired, "Excuse me, your Highness. I am a bit perplexed here… why give some boy from a no-magic, backwater world even the time of day? I mean, sure he helped us to defeat the army of rats but…". His words died in his throat when he saw the narrow-eyed stare of Queen Moon locked onto his form, the glare so intense and strong that it shut the fool up quick.

The queen spoke, "Let me make one thing PERFECTLY clear to all of you. Sir Marco Diaz is a knight of this realm… one who is different and unique in many aspects! Not just that he comes from Earth and that he prefers to fight with only his body. Unlike any of you, he seeks to improve himself and his martial art abilities! He disciplines himself every day by doing training and seeing what he can do to improve not just his physical being, but also his mental self. He learns from his own mistakes and seeks to make himself better than before!".

Moon continued, "While all of you… you either just do the same workout routines, day in and day out. You polish your armor to make sure it's nice and shiny without checking if they are in need of repair or to be improved upon. You are either at the taverns talking about past glories or flaunting your statuses to gain special favors! And now I learn… you make fun of Marco and belittle him any chance you got while he was here under me and River's care.".

The company of knights shivered at the tone Moon just used when she spoke about them treating Marco badly. Yes, they had teased him and harassed him much on how he was from a backwater dimension with no magic & that he preferred to fight with no armor on & no weapons. Now it seems that all they had did to him was now coming back to bite them in the behind. Moon's gaze turned towards Mina Loveberry, who turned away from her sovereign's look. While she did not harass the Earth boy, she did not treat him well either. Only with indifference and a cold aura.

The royal beauty turned her gaze back to the knights and continued, "As you all witnessed earlier, I used a technique that he had come up with called _Focus Counter_. It is a redirecting-counter move that is quite effective, as you can witnessed in my fight against King Khan earlier. He admitted to me that it was still a skill he was working on & that it was harder than it looked. Among the things that Marco has that you knights do not is humility, as he admitted that he was still trying to master it but he would keep on improving himself until he could. He set aside pride to admit this, letting me see that he is truly a better warrior and man for seeing the weakness now just in his own techniques but in himself too. BUT… he sought to better himself, not make excuses and then abandon the technique just because he was still working on it.".

Moon finished up, "Marco's style is on discipline, creativity, patience, humility and self-improvement to make sure he does not conquer his own self due to pride and foolishness. This is why he is known as Marco the Mighty, not just for his strength… but for his courage and humility that had made him quite popular in many areas of Mewni. And also showing why my own knights are HEAVILY lacking in some areas.". She looked at Star briefly when she mentioned how Marco was popular, and she felt that her mother knew something that would make her life so much 'unbearable' like it was now.

She announced, "So from now on, you all will go a rigorous new training regimen. You teased and taunted Sir Marco, not giving him the respect that is due to a knight. And now he is under MY command and charge, so I am going to make sure that none of you do that ever again under my watch.". Again, her voice was cold like ice yet having the effect of lighting as the multiple knights minus certain others were shocked to hear this from their ruler.

Queen Moon put forth, "You will all be training and practicing with NO armor or weapons. You will get a taste of what Sir Marco has done for these past three years FOR three years. King Khan, I trust that you have some fighting trainers in your land that can whip my pitiful knights into shape? And Hekapoo, would you care to aid him?". This got the knights looking at the imposing anthro tiger king and the dimensional forger… who had a smirk on that would send most battled-hardened fiends to the hills in terror!

King Khan had a vicious smirk on as he answered, "I believe I have some capable trainers to impart their training methods on your… warriors. And perhaps once a week or so, I could also share my knowledge of close-quarters combat with them. Hehehehe…". This made the company of armored knights gulp, as they had seen him & Queen Moon fought… and anyone capable of putting their ruler through the ringer like so was not one to cross in any way.

Hekapoo chuckled and put in, "And I would be more than happy to help myself. I have a little soft spot for the Earth man, so… hehehehehe… it would be a pleasure to teach these knights what it means to train like Marco Diaz.". Apparently, the magical construct had her creator's mindset and attitude, making the knights pale very much.

The ruler and former owner of the wand looked to Lady Whosits, Sir Lavabo & Sir Scarsguard. She stated, "You three treated Marco fair and decently, that much I was told. So… what shall I do with you?".

Sir Lavabo replied, "I believe that I will join in the knights punish… I mean, training as well.".

Lady Whosits added, "Me as well. I feel that my own potential has been... stagnated, and training under King Khan and Hekapoo could help.".

Sir Scarsguard answered, "I request to be left as is, your Highness. Someone has to keep watch over the castle and be sure to sound the alert should a problem arise.".

Queen Moon answered to all three responses, "Then it is settled. And Sir Scarsguard, I thank you for your honest answer there. I appreciate it and I will make sure to send someone to help you in keeping the castle secure while the rest of the knights are training.". The elderly guard bowed in respect and gratitude to the queen.

Said woman looked to the knights and stated, "Your new lives begin tomorrow morning, so use this time wisely. And also if you wish to complain… you only have yourselves to blame.". With a wave of her hand, the knights were dismissed as they marched out of the room slowly. Many mumbled and grumbled, but it was under their breaths and also done carefully & quietly. They were not suicidal enough to risk the wrath of their leader. The three remaining knights all bowed to Queen Moon before following their fellow knights.

The blue-haired beauty looked to Mina and said, "I know for a fact, loyal warrior of the crown, that you did not participate in the bullying of Marco Diaz like the others. However, I do know you treated him with indifference and coldness. So like with the other three that just left, the question is… what shall I do with you?".

Mina bowed on one knee and answered, "If it pleases you, your Majesty… how about if I become Sir Scarsguard's companion? To assist him in defending the castle and looking out for danger while the other knights train.".

Queen Moon thought about it, than answered, "That sounds acceptable. For the time being, you are under Sir Scarsguards command. Whatever he tells you to do, you do it. Any kind of insubordination… and you will not like the consequences, that much I promise you. Is that clear, Warrioress Loveberry?". Mina bowed her head, showing she understood and verbally replying as well. Moon seemed satisfied with this, soon bidding Mina to go and follow the senior knight to tell him of the command. She did so, walking with dignity out of the area.

* * *

Once she was gone from sight, the doors on the other side opened and emerging was King River. The stout, strong man stated, "My love, the Lucitors and Pony Heads are on their way here. They will be here at precisely 3:30 p.m. which is in… ah, ten minutes.".

The lovely and formidable better half of River nodded and thanked her husband, then looked to the others. She rose up from her throne and said, "I apologize for my sudden shift in behavior, but… sigh… again, I learned something earlier that has really left me shaken in a very negative way. And also, there is a reason I wish for you all to stay. It wasn't just for you to see me dress down and discipline my warriors. But… another situation has come up that requires all of you to be here.".

Queen Aikaterina inquired, "And what might that be?".

Moon answered, "You will know in ten minutes. All I ask is for your patience for a bit longer."

King River sat on his throne beside his wife, wondering on what would occur in the next ten minutes. The time soon came, two portals opening up for all to see. First emerging was King Dave & Queen Wrathmelior, their son Prince Thomas Lucitor between them. Next was King Pony Head & Queen Pony Head, their daughter Lilacia floating between them.

The prince demon looked rather annoyed at the moment, and it was due to his parents interrupting a little 'experiment' that he was doing. He was pulled away from his project when his father told him that they got a call from King River and that their presence was requested. Since it meant going to see his 'Starship', he was more than glad to put his project on hold.

The prince and floating princess head looked around and spotted Star, going to her with Lilacia exclaiming, "B-Fly! Oh, it's so good to see you again! You wouldn't believe what… huh? Hey, what's wrong girl? Why so down to see us?". Indeed, Star looked worried and sad at seeing her friends rather than joyous like normal.

Tom looked to his lady and asked, "Yeah Starship, why are you so down? And… huh? Who are they?". It was then that the duo managed to see the others, who stood off to the side with their arms crossed minus Patti who just waved to them in glee.

Queen Pony Head spoke, "Queen Moon, why is it that you have called us here? Your husband said that it was urgent.".

Queen Wrathmelior put in, "And who are your other guests here?".

The matriarch of the Butterfly family stood up from her throne yet again and answered, "First, introductions. Everyone, meet King Khan and his wife Queen Aikaterina. And their children Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache.". The family of anthro tigers rose up and bowed slightly to the royals of the Cloud Kingdom & Underworld. King Pony Head and Wrathmelior had heard of King Khan's reputation as an extremely potent warrior and fighter, but this was the first time meeting him and his family.

Queen Moon continued, "And you all know of Queen Seres Arms and her daughter Patti.". The Mewnian woman bowed to the royals like the others, Patti doing the same on account that it was customary… and that her mother was there, so an informal action on her part would land her in trouble.

The blue haired mature beauty than gestured to the Acacius family and finished, "And this is the Acacius family, King Justus and Queen Isadora and their daughter Princess Penelope.".

King Dave looked at the royal ones, who bowed to them in respect and inquired, "Are they a new royal family? And did they name their daughter after Penelope Spiderbite?". Tom put in that the daughter looked very cute, but a ribbing elbow from Star quickly made him state that she was nowhere as cute as his Starship. The blonde princess frowned lightly at the remark her beau gave to Penelope, who did not look pleased at all at the words spoken by Thomas.

Both of Star's parents chuckled with King River answering, "No, my dear friend. They ARE the Spiderbite family! They have just returned to using their original names.". Now this stunned the Pony Head & Lucitors as they looked once more in stunned shock at the royal family, Penelope staying firm in her stance like a true royal.

King Pony Head declared, "B-B-But they cannot be them! They do not have the spider bite marks on their beings!".

King Justus remarked, "I assure you, ruler of the Cloud Kingdom, that it is us. The curse on my family was broken a year ago, and this we have restored out family's original name.".

The floating head's wife inquired, "But, how is it possible? I was told and shown that no amount of Mewni medicine or magic could get rid of the curse.". The Lucitors, Thomas and Lilacia were also puzzled as they too knew about the curse that was inflicted on the family.

Queen Isadora answered, "You can thank Sir Marco the Mighty for that. It was he that broke the curse, freed us from it… and also was the one that motivated my daughter to become the princess that you see before you. A princess that the people love and look up to very much…".

Her husband finished it, "And a daughter that we are very proud of.". He and Isadora stood beside their daughter, him on the left side with her mother on the right. Both put a hand on her shoulders, showing to all that they were truly proud of their flesh and blood… and grateful to Marco for helping them both erasing the curse & for inspiring their treasure to rise above even her own expectations to become the woman she was now.

Penelope gave her father and mother warm smiles, glad to have pleased them, her people… and also herself for becoming so much more than even she thought possible.

Lilacia exclaimed, "No way! The Earth Turd did all that?! How…?!". Before she could say any more, a cold feeling washed over her that silenced her quickly. It was glares from her parents, the Khan and Acacius family members… and also from Moon who gave off such a cold rage from the nickname that Lilacia had given to Marco.

The mother of Star declared, "I believe that I tell you all on why you have come… and that involves Thomas, Lilacia, Patti and my own daughter.". Said mentioned people gulped, fearing that they were in deep trouble now.

They had no idea how right they were!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope this has pleased some of you. Forgive me if it seems short, but I will explain later.

But first, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. God, thank you for looking after me, my family, my friends and those who have called on you all over the world. Thank you Jesus for guarding us, comforting us and giving us the strength to push on through the best we can.

I hope and pray to you Lord for a swift, decisive end to this corona virus plague that is still in our world. I hope and pray that the virus itself will be eliminated completely, down to its very DNA, and that ZERO count of it is all over the globe! I pray and hope for medicine that will be distributed that will help those who have the virus, to fight said plague viciously and completely with little to no side-effects for the user. And for a vaccine that will give us a very strong immunity to the corona for many years, both externally and internally.

But most of all Jesus… I pray for an end to fear of this virus. I hope, pray and have faith that people will start to live on faith and trust in you God to guard them, not just relying on medicine and such. I hope to see the people have the fire and spirit inside to not accept this so-called 'new normal' or 'new reality' as some call it now! That they keep the fire blazing in their hearts, minds, souls and spirits to get things back on track! To get back to regular-normal, but this time to make it better! To never take for granted the many things we used to; the small, subtle but significant things like working at a job, going out to places with no fear or worries, touching with hands, trusting in one another and you Lord… everything!

I hope, pray and have faith that this will happen; people will explode from their homes to go out everywhere, to leave their screens and any online stuff to do things in REAL reality. For masks and such to soon be thrown away, where people can breathe right and where all can see their expressions. For over-the-top protective coverings or habits that have been brought about by the virus to ebb away. And also for people to work hard and long to get things back to the tried and true way of living like we used to do before the corona came, only this time to live with more zest and zeal! To truly appreciate everything that you have laid down before us Jesus Christ!

To the end of isolation/social distancing/fear/panic/paranoia/virus itself! I hope it comes soon!

So Moon has had her talk with Marco, and it seems the lad is starting to get into the book his father gave him. And perhaps in the future, Queen Moon can learn more about Christ as well. The royal ruler of Mewni learns more about what happened earlier with Marco and his family… and now it seems that Star, Patti, Tom and Lilacia are in for it now!

I apologize again that it is short, but having problems focusing due to being cooped up in isolation for so long due to this damn virus. And seeing so much bad news with little good news in sight is also getting on my nerves…

In any case, will do better next time! That I promise you all!

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you say if you were among the group that told Queen Moon on what they heard from Patti and Star? And also what do you think of Moon having the thought of Penelope hoping to sway Marco to come back to Mewni in the future?

How do you like it that Mariposa sees Queen Moon as a maternal grandmother/aunt figure? And what would you say to Moon when everyone speaks about what occurred earlier with Marco at the hospital?

What would your thoughts be at the entrance Queen Moon made when she came back from her meeting on Earth? And what kind of punishment would you have given the knights in addition to what Moon gave them?

And finally this… what do you think on Tom's reaction when he saw Penelope before he knew who she was? And also, what kind of words would you give the four who are now in the spotlight?

And here is a bonus, optional question: What did you think when you saw Marco's ki aura flaring up as he read the book?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	19. Chapter 19

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry if it has been awhile since I updated this story.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. God, thank you for looking after me, my family and my friends all over the world. I really want to thank you Jesus for looking after my sisters, brother-in-law's, nieces and nephews on April 25th. You were with them when they had that rollover accident on the road during the last days of our vacation out of town together.

Seriously, an accident like what they had SHOULD have killed everyone. Even the police and other experts in the cases of accidents couldn't explain how the families survived with minor & mild injuries. But myself and others knew. You protected them from serious injury, and guided my brother-in-law Nathan to help everyone out of the truck after the accident. They were able to come back from the hospital after just six or so hours there on the same day!

This just further cements and solidifies my faith, trust and belief in you more God! And also makes me a witness, and the families living proof that you are real & that miracles CAN come to be! All are secure and okay, healing well and gaining strength every day! Thank you Lord!

God, I also pray and have hope for this to happen. I pray to see the end of the coronavirus, that it is exterminated for good all over the globe. Where it is not anywhere, not even a molecule or DNA strand of it left! For both medicine & vaccine to be made to combat the plague on an extraordinary level, both externally and internally.

I also pray and ask you Lord to get everyone back on their feet. To aid us all in putting a permanent end to isolation & distancing on all levels! To no longer be confined in limited areas or to be caged up in our homes! To no longer be distant & continue to use online resources for it is a poor substitute for the real deal things that are in real-reality! To be close to one another once more, with no fear/anxiety/paranoia/viral phobia anywhere! And to use decent common sense, not the _Do the Five Rule_ thing which is just hyped-up, over-exaggerated common sense but twisted in a wrong way.

I also pray and ask you Jesus Christ to turn our fear into faith; more faith and trust in you to keep us secure, not just safe & living in a bubble. Help us to gain the courage, conviction and fortitude to go forth and get things back on track to regular-normal! To work hard to get things back on the tried and true track of living like before, not to give in or accept this 'new reality' or 'new normal' like some are calling this. And also to NEVER take the many small, subtle but significant things for granted ever again.

I also pray and hope to the Lord to see the end of masks. I have no qualms whatsoever against wrestling masks, masks for Halloween, masks used for cosplay characters, etc. I just do not like or trust in hospital masks that were meant FOR hospitals and other serious workplaces, but not in public. I like to see the facial expressions on people, and covering up the face hides a small, subtle but crucial & significant part of a person! And when one thing is missing, the whole picture becomes incomplete and out of whack. And these new 'Safe and Clean' rules and regulations popping up, such as Plexiglas & plastic barrier walls are not giving much confidence either. They just show the people living more in fear, not putting much trust and such in one another or you. So I hope that masks, these new rules/regulations & so-called 'safety measurements' are very temporary and are removed for good in the future.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story here. I am humbled that many of you like it, despite its slow development. Like I stated before, I really want to give substance and character to each of the beings here in my story. I want for the plot to have a certain special substance that was abundant back in the days of Disney when I was growing up in the 1980s and 1990s. I am not apologetic in being old-school on many levels, especially here!

My Author friend **Drjeesh** has made a rough art draft of my story. So far, it looks good. If you wish to see it, or give him some suggestions on what kind of art cover should be made, go PM him for info and details on where to find his works. Also, another fellow Author friend **Data Seeker** is still in need of assistance with his work. So please PM him as well to find out more.

In this chapter, Queen Moon brings out all the information concerning her daughter Star, Prince Thomas Lucitor & Princess Lilacia Pony Head. And in front of the other royal ones present in the castle! In the next chapter, you will see what is going on with Lilacia's sisters & the enemies of the realm. I realized I had forgotten them… and I didn't mean to! I want as much minor characters from the cannon show to be given spotlights as much as possible! The OC creations as well, so I ask those like **Darkness Rissing** and **LORD DESTYRUK** for their forgiveness in my ignorance.

And also to inform you all of this, just to those who are new here to my work. I plan to make this into a trilogy series like I did with my _Monsters and Magic_ works! So this will be Book One, so to speak!

I finish it up with this request. I am still looking for anyone who is willing to aid me in advertising for my various Disney/Toho works. I still aim and dream to get my _Monsters and Magic_ series recognized by the Disney and Toho companies in a very positive way! I will send another letter to them soon, but more help would be appreciated. If anyone is willing to do fan art of my Disney/Toho works & specials, or even make a YouTube review on any of it, I would be very grateful and appreciate it.

I state this again- I cannot please everyone, nor do I ever wish to. I believe in the words of my pastor Rick Godwin from Summit Christian Center at San Antonio and it is this: _**If you try to please everyone, you lose yourself entirely**_. So while others may not be pleased at this, it is what it is. My aim is not to please all, but to write a worthwhile story. No more, no less.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon & live-action series that I have on VHS & DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up. If any of you wish to create your own OC's for me to use in the story, let me know & I will see what I can do.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

_I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About_ is by Mario Murillo, © 1996 by said author and edited by Carol Ann Murillo. Published by the Fresh Fire Communications company in Danville, California in 1996.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Star Butterfly, Thomas Lucitor & Lilacia Pony Head felt at this very moment quite small and fearful as many eyes were trained on them. In their view, this exceeded the time when Queen Moon and their parents had all come together after being informed about what occurred concerning the _Blood Moon Ball_ incident & what occurred after said event. Now they were being eyed by many other royals, ones that were quite significant since they were part of the Butterfly alliance.

Patty Arms was by her mother's side, who had a look of confusion on her face as Moon Butterfly had mentioned her. The blonde young woman with four arms looked to the blue-haired mature beauty sitting on the seat of power & authority and asked, "Wait! Your Highness, you said that I'm involved in this?! How is that?!".

Queen Seres put forth, "Indeed. I am a bit curious on why you have called on my daughter & put her in with Star, Thomas and Lilacia.". The Mewnian mother was protective of her daughter, that much was clear. But she felt that Queen Moon had a good reason to both call & put her with the mentioned people. The Lucitor and Pony Head families also voiced on why they were brought in, but mentally they figured on why they were brought in. But they needed clarification first.

The mother of Star answered, "All will be made clear soon. I will say that the ones I mentioned earlier have violated some serious principles and protocol which I believe needs to be addressed.". The royal woman looked to the trio of young adults, who flinched from the glare that was coming from the mature ruler. The Lucitors and Pony Head members sighed, their assumption that their children had once again messed up & from the look on Moon's face… it was quite serious.

The magical construct of Hekapoo was watching the whole scene from beside the queen's throne, a wicked grin on her face as this was one memory she was going to share with her original self when the time came for her to return to her to get a report. The other royals spread out to form a semi-circle on the ground level and the formation ended up like this; the Acacius, Khan and Arms family members were on the left side & the Pony Head and Lucitor royal ones were on the right side. Patty stayed by her mother, but she started to feel an uneasiness in her being & hoped that whatever it was she was called on didn't get her in too much trouble.

Star, Tom and Lilacia gulped as they felt they were in a courtroom, but in this case they were not far off.

Queen Moon took a deep, cleansing breath to get her thoughts and words together. The mature beauty looked towards the trio before her, the rage and anger starting to boil but this time she held it under control. But rather than try to banish said emotions, she was going to channel it & use it in a more constructive way. She spoke in a clear and authoritive tone, "Princess Star Butterfly, Princess Lilacia Pony Head and Prince Thomas Lucitor. I have discovered new evidence that has come to light that is linked to Sir Marco the Mighty… evidence that surprises even me on how far you three have gone to hurt the poor man.".

The tone that she used when making her statement concerning the new evidence she had discovered was heavy, weighed down with sadness that brought concern to those that did care for the lad. The Acacius family, especially Princess Penelope, were worried now more than ever about Marco, wondering what Queen Moon had discovered that would bring about such a tone.

However, the trio that was being examined now were completely clueless. Star had a very perplexed look on her face, wondering what it was that would even suggest that she hurt the Earth man. Tom and Lilacia, however, only frowned as they believed that the Diaz lad had once again gotten them into unwarranted trouble.

The demon prince of the Underworld asked, "What… kind of evidence have you found, your Highness?". It was good that he spoke first, because Lilacia was ready to make some declarations of her own… and given her attitude and way of speaking, most likely it would have gotten her into even more trouble.

Queen Moon stared hard at the prince, slowly but surely making the young man squirm uncomfortably a little at seeing her gaze. He felt like a small mouse did when confronted by a bird of prey such as an owl or hawk. The blue-haired beauty answered, "Earlier I was told some… disturbing news from Princess Penelope, Prince Loukianos and Princess Lysimache. They overheard a conversation between Star and Patty, a particular one that they felt should be addressed to me. I am grateful to them for putting trust and faith in me in giving me the information.".

She gave a look of sincere gratitude to the mentioned royal ones, Princess Penelope giving a small but warm as she nodded her head in the direction of Moon. Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache merely held their heads high, body posture showing they were proud to have done what they did with arms folded. Those with excellent eyes and gifted in spotting subtle body language could see small smirks on their faces, displaying that they too appreciated the words from the magical ruler.

Star, Tom, Lilacia and even Patty looked to the trio in shock. The prince demon, princess of the Pony Heads and the Arms princess though had looks of rage mixed in with their shocked state. Patty exclaimed, "You eavesdropped on me and Star?! And you squealed on us!?".

Princess Penelope gave the four-armed young woman a look that made her flinch, the royal Acacius beauty replying, "You two were talking so loud, it was little wonder that anyone else heard you. Also, I do not regret doing what I did with Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache.".

The son of Khan put in, "Same here. What we heard from you two was serious, and we all made the decision to tell the Queen. It was a matter of honor and principles.". His sister stood next to her brother, defiant as well. When it came to certain traditions, the Khan children were taught to honor said events & also to never be apologetic in doing what was right and honorable. King Khan & his wife Queen Aikaterina looked at their children with parental pride, smiles on their faces to show how proud they were of them.

Lilacia and Patty were about to say something when Queen Moon cut them off with a raising of her hand, the duo freezing in place at seeing the hard look she was giving them. Queen Seres looked to her daughter, also using a non-verbal look to tell her to not say anything. The Mewnian woman was more interested now in what her daughter had told Star to set this event in motion.

* * *

The wife of King River spoke that what was told to her would come up soon, but not now as she wanted to keep things on track and in order. She pushed on, "After learning about this, I believed it would be more adequate to inform someone about the information I was given. I went to see Lady Knight Higgs who informed me of something that really shook me to the core & at the same time fit into place many missing puzzle pieces that had evaded my mind for some time.".

Queen Moon left out certain aspects, such as it wasn't just Higgs whom she saw. She was deliberately leaving out some information, but it was necessary due to that if said info was brought forth… it could lead to more headaches for not just Sir Marco but for his family, friends and the others. And that she would not let it be so.

The blue-haired mature beauty & magical power to the throne looked at her daughter and the other royal young ones, her eyes hard like ice and perhaps harder than even the crystals sprouted forth by Rhombulus! She softly asked, "Star, can you remember an incident three years ago? Do you remember what happened before you came back to Mewni due to the crisis involving Ludo who was possessed by Toffee?".

This brought a case of the shudders through most of the occupants in the room, the Khan family growling slightly louder than normal. Many remembered the time when Toffee, who was possessing Ludo, had almost found a way to destroy magic itself. The very act had sent any and all kinds of magical enchantments/artifacts/structures/Mewnians to be out of flux/synch in a way that was quite negative. As for the Khans… well, the Neko tribe naturally had a dislike for Septarians so even knowing that Toffee was back made their fur stand on end.

Star was puzzled by her mother's question, wondering why it was so important. But another look into her eyes told her that she had to answer & fast! The sun-kissed blonde woman racked her brain very much to remember, but it was of little use. Her memory could only go back so much, and even then it would take a great mental jolt to get the pathways stimulated. After a few moments, she sighed and answered, "Sorry Mom, I don't remember what happened three years ago.".

Moon Butterfly sighed, hoping that her daughter would remember but it seemed that was wishful thinking on her part. She stated, "I was afraid of this. Star… I was told that you confessed to Marco that you loved him before coming back to Mewni.".

A collective gasp came from the crowd, the energy rising in the room after Moon made her statement. Patty, Thomas and Lilacia sent Star looks of sheer confusion and bewilderment, which would almost look comical on them if the situation was not so serious. The other royals were now murmuring amongst themselves at hearing this small but critical piece of news.

Penelope however… she was sitting stiff with the bangs of her hair hiding her eyes, a subtle but ominous pressure coming from her. Thanks to the training from her parents and scholars that were hired to hone her mind, she managed to come up with an assumption on where this would lead. But she would hold her tongue for now until everything was presented forth.

The Khan family felt it though, as the Monster clan were more attuned to the physical world than Mewnians & Underworld denizens. Loukianos and Lysimache looked at the Acacius princess, knowing that things were going to escalate soon given how their fur was raised slightly due to the vibes coming from Penelope.

Said princess was not alone, as even Hekapoo was also on her level emotionally. Even though she was a magical construct, a copy of the original, she still contained her feelings for Marco. So at the moment, she was feeling exactly what Penelope was feeling now.

Star was flabbergasted, and that was the mental shock needed to get her memory pathways stimulated enough to remember the memory. And soon she remembered clearly on how she did confess to Marco just before going back to Mewni. Moon saw this and inquired softly, "I take it you remember now?". Star nodded meekly, her memory now working full tilt for the moment thanks to the mental jumpstart.

Tom exclaimed, "Star?! You… You actually confessed like that to Marco?! Seriously?!".

Lilacia added, "Damn girl! I knew that you had trouble down in that backwater dimension, but I never thought you lower your standards like that to say something like that to that Earth Turd!". Even Patty was gob smacked to hear something like this as it was quite the juicy piece of gossip.

Star looked to her friends and exclaimed, "I-I-I… It was a spur of the moment kind of thing! I mean… that is… I never really…!". She was at a loss on what to say for the time being. However, whatever words that were on her lips were quickly silenced when a wave of magic washed over them. A pulse that actually silenced everyone, all looking towards the source which was Queen Moon herself.

Though the pulse was a bit weak due to being wandless, it was strong enough to get everyone's attention. The chatter ceased, the occupants looking towards the Butterfly matriarch. Her eyes were firm, glowing slightly with her inner magical might. As soon as all actions ceased, the blue light quickly ceased from her eyes.

Queen Moon continued, "Yes Star. You really did love Marco… at least back then. And that is when the effects of the _Blood Moon_ started to really come into play.".

* * *

Hekapoo put in, "Tell me Star, was there anything unusual happening with you during your time back home? Think hard and carefully.". The buxom and booty-filled fiery woman wanted to know as well, glaring at the blonde princess. She would normally use a snarky tone followed by an insult, but even the construct knew that doing so would most likely earn some of the queen's wrath. And that she was not going to do.

Star's memory were more clear now thanks to the jumpstart, the young woman showing mental concentration as she answered, "I… I remember being very angry, frustrated and snappy… trying to do all sorts of things to forget Marco and Earth. I remember though… one time… I used my wand and…".

A voice came forth, but it wasn't from Moon… it was from Penelope! The brown-haired beauty rose her head, but her hair bangs still concealed her eyes. She spoke in the same tone as Moon, "What was it that you did, Star? What was it that you did that needed magic?". The royal occupants in the room could feel the sharp chill in the words from the Acacius heiress.

This surprised Patty, Lilacia and Star for they had never heard such an Arctic-like tone from their former friend. Even Thomas was stunned to hear something like that from the royal princess.

The daughter of River and Moon answered after coming out of her minor state of shock, "I… I used a spell to try and banish the negative emotions. Something came out from the center of my body, red & black energy of sort that felt something more than magic. A sphere formed around it, holding the energies before going back into my body. I… I didn't think of it much since I didn't feel bad after doing it, so…".

Queen Pony Head stated, "Wait! You mean to tell all of us that you used your wand, which if I recall correctly, was fractured and fluxing badly, on yourself? And you did not even find it strange that you had black and red energy coming from your body, but it was sealed away & going back inside of you instead of being banished?". The wife of King Pony Head & mother of the other Pony Head siblings was more than a pretty face; that she had quite the sharp mind and also utilized it both logically and empathetically.

Star and Lilacia were stunned by the words coming from the floating royal head. The eldest princess of the unicorns floated beside Star and said, "Mom, I know it sounds bad but I know that B-Fly would…". She was silenced by a loud whinny from her father, King Pony Head glaring down at his daughter who made a MEEP sound and hid behind Star like before.

The patriarch of the family boomed out, "Bad?! BAD?! Daughter, this is more than bad! I have seen first-hand what happens when someone uses any kind of magical artifact that has been damaged or even tainted! Any kind of verbal spell command used would either do the opposite or something else random entirely! And if the artifact contained really strong magic or if received serious damage, any kind of use would result in a backlash that would have serious consequences for the user & anyone around them!".

King Dave put in, "King Pony Head is correct. Star, what you did was very reckless. The Butterfly Family wand is extremely powerful, so using a spell in the condition it was back than was very risky.".

Queen Moon finished it, "Based on what I learned, you did not banish the negative feelings that were a result of the effects of the _Blood Moon_. Rather, you had them sealed and they went back into your very soul. Your heart. However, Marco was not so lucky. The negative effects of the red moon's power had actually amplified and greatly increased back on Earth. I imagined that it almost crushed the poor man's soul as the days passed by.".

The royal members in the semi-circle were talking once again, Patty looking to her friend to see how devastated she was. The four-armed beauty really wanted to help her, but she knew that if she did… she would be in the spotlight early, and more likely would be in big trouble. So self-preservation was stronger than her friendship. At least for the time being at this particular moment.

Star was looking quite devastated & in shock from what was being revealed to her. Thomas and Lilacia however… they were feeling nervous as they felt something big was going to be revealed soon that involved them, and they would be in more trouble than they already were in.

The mature beauty of the Butterfly throne inquired, "Star, tell me… as the days passed by here, did anything occur? Tell me, what happened at the _Silver Bell Ball_?". Moon and the other royals who were allied with them were at the event, but they wanted to hear it from Star herself on what happened.

The heart-cheeked princess was looking like a scared animal at the moment, finding herself cornered with no way out. She was very much wishing that Glossaryck was still around to help bail her out, but the magical being was gone for good… so she had no strong support on her side.

Seeing that she had no alternative or way out, Star sighed and answered softly, "I… I really wanted to have someone to help me get through all these confusing feelings I had been getting. I looked for Tom back at the ball, but he snubbed me back then. He thought that me and Marco were an item, and that he didn't want to get in the way of it. And I… I told him that there was nothing between us. And shortly after that, we started to come together.".

The Lucitors remembered that night well; Queen Wrathmelior and King Dave were just excited very much to hear from their son that he and Star had reconciled. And more so in the following days when Tom and Star had gotten back together officially as boyfriend and girlfriend. At first, they had dismissed the idea/notion that Star was on the rebound with their child. Now they were putting that into question.

* * *

Queen Moon stated, "I know what occurs next after this, as I had been here when Marco returned. You did not like it that he was back on a more permanent basis, myself and others seeing that clearly. But you seem to disregard the fact that you did drop in with little warning into his life, but that his parents and him gradually started to take you into their lives.". Again, Star felt very guilty when she realized that what her mother saying was true. The Diaz family had welcomed her happily, willingly. It took Marco some time to come around to her, but he did his best to help her at least around Echo Creek.

Now looking back on it, she didn't treat Marco well at all when he started to become more of a fixture in the castle.

Loukianos and Lysimache looked towards Penelope, who was shaking slightly where she stood. The anthro tiger heir and heiress could feel the anger now increasing from her, and they could not blame her. The duo were feeling the same way as they kept on hearing more about Star's past actions, and as they had hurt the Earth man in a way that surpassed physical pain.

Moon pressed forward, "Lady Knight Higgs also informed me of something that, according to her, surprised her. After a practice session, she went off and spotted you and Thomas in the castle together. That you used your wand again with the same result happening. However... the sphere had grown in size and took off like an arrow. Tell me, what do you think happened?".

Star was looking rather distressed that she was being put more in the spotlight like so, wanting so bad to just run away from the situation. But there was no way she could. The exits were blocked by the royals, and given her physical condition, there was no way that she could have evaded or overpower them to escape. And most likely the exits were being blocked magically as well. Also Moon made sure to activate the special security feature which prevented portals from being open on the inside of the Throne Room. And even if one did open, Hekapoo was there so she could just close any portal quickly with just a gesture of her hand.

Thomas was now looking pale, as if he had figured out on what would occur next.

Seeing as she was trapped completely, Star answered in a trembling voice, "I… I don't know. The moment the sphere went out and away, I felt good. So I… I just assumed it went somewhere but… I don't know…".

Queen Isadora put forth, "I believe I have a good idea on what happened. Your Highness Moon, mind if I take over please?". Moon nodded her head, giving her the go-ahead. She and King Justus knew that the woman was much more than just a beautiful face. The Acacius queen was quite versed in the ways of legends, but that was not all. She also studied and dived into the mechanics of certain folklore and Mewni myths, putting together puzzles and looking more in-depth at certain rules concerning both the characters & any kind of situation they had been thrust in.

The mother of Penelope thanked her, then turned her gaze towards Star and Tom, the prince demon feeling small when looking into her piercing green eyes. Isadora stated, "Here is my theory. When Star used her wand to try and banish the negative feelings that were being aroused thanks to the _Blood Moon_, the spell she used changed thanks to the wand malfunctioning. It merely sealed the feelings away. But the moment Sir Marco came back to Mewni, and the wand was restored after the defeat of Toffee… the spell worked properly. However, I believe the negative feelings went towards a target this time around… and I believe that it struck Sir Marco.".

Star and Tom's eyes widened, Moon's eyes boring now into the demon prince's being. This, along with what she was told and shown back on Earth from the others, seemed to really confirm everything. She forced herself to be patient, as all of this had to move on before anything final could be done.

Isadora continued, "I researched into the _Blood Moon_ legend, Star Butterfly. I read and looked into what happens when two people bound by the moon are separated, but this is a first when the couple are separated by dimensional barriers. And when Sir Marco came into Mewni, the FULL effects took place and the banishment spell you used made it possible for the negative feelings that had been sealed inside of you to come forth… but the moon's effect was still in place, so there is only one place it could go. And that, sad to say, was inside Sir Marco Diaz of Earth.".

Queen Moon put forth, "Lady Knight Higgs told me what Marco once said to her. He told her that during his time preparing to be a squire to Sir Lavabo, something hit him… something that caused him extreme pain, both physically and emotionally. So I believe this fits in with Isadora's theory.".

Star felt the air leave her lungs, as she was now told that she had caused Marco pain. While she did neglect the Earth man, she still didn't want to inflict any kind of pain on him. But what she didn't realize until now was that she was inflicting pain on him… the emotional and mental kind that cut deeper than any kind of physical mark.

The blue-haired ruler inquired, "Tell me daughter, what happened after you discovered that your banishment spell worked? What occurred after that?".

The blonde princess of the Butterflies really felt heavy, both physically and emotionally as all of what she had been doing was now starting to weigh down on her. As if the consequences of her actions over the past three years was FINALLY catching up to her. She answered, "I apologized to Tom… telling him about using my wand to… to banish the negative feelings… that had been rising for some time. And telling him that it was the first time… the sphere shot out like it did. He asked me if I was feeling okay, which I… I was after sending the feelings away. I soon left him to find… to find Marco and to apologize to him.".

King River and Queen Moon could see how defeated their daughter was, and it did hurt their hearts to see her in such a state. River was about to go down and try to console her, but Queen Moon put a hand on his and shook her head. She didn't need to say any words to him at all for this; Star had done something quite serious, and that she MUST learn of the consequences of her actions. And also that this needed to play out completely, otherwise the unresolved issue would just grow and create more problems.

* * *

Moon turned her gaze towards Tom, the eyes hardening once more but this time it was quite serious. The mature beauty spoke, "Thomas, Lady Knight Higgs also told me something that puzzled me. She said that she saw a very wicked smirk on your face shortly after Star left. It was like you knew something after witnessing what happened, didn't you?".

The demon prince paled, a panicked look on his face as he waved his arms and exclaimed, "No! No, no, no! I… I had no clue! No idea on what…!". His words were cut off when his mother yelled his name, causing him to flinch and look towards her.

Queen Wrathmelior looked to her son and thundered, "Thomas Lucitor, don't you dare try to lie to us here! Especially to me and your father!". Over the past years she had raised him, the large muscle-bound demoness recognized the tones & sign when her son was fibbing. And right now, she could see that he was very much lying at this point. It just wouldn't do for her to have her son deceive them, especially with many potent families around not to mention herself and her husband.

Said being spoke, "Son… what is this all about? Why conceal something like this?". Tom looked to his parents, than to Star and Lilacia. He really wanted to not say anything, but there was no way out for him in any way. Like Star, he was trapped. He stammered, trying to buy any kind of time but it was Queen Moon that stopped his speaking.

She stated, "I believe I can answer that, King Dave. Young Tom here figured out that the red and black energy were the negative emotions that was caused by the effects of the _Blood Moon_. It is apparent from earlier that you forgot about the consequences of a forced soul-bond with Star through the red moon, but it is apparent now that you remembered the consequences of when the ones bound to the celestial object are apart for too long.". This caused the various beings in the room to look towards Thomas, who was getting very nervous and antsy due to this. He looked to Star, seeing her eyes wide very much and a look of confusion & distraught upon her face.

Queen Moon stared at the young demon and asked, "You started to come up with a scheme to use it to your advantage, didn't you?". Tom chose to remain silent, and it was all the evidence now that the others needed. Star looked quite torn now, her thoughts concerning her beau were being shattered at the moment. And it would take just one more thing to really demolish the good picture she had made about Tom.

Moon stated, "Lady Knight Higgs also told me something that Lady Kelly of Amazonia told her. It regards to a certain incident at Lava Beach.".

Now it was Lilacia's turn to look panicked like the demon heir, her parents seeing her facial expressions and eyes. When they saw this, their hearts started to feel heavy now as they saw that their own flesh and blood was a part of what was turning out to be quite a scandal for the Butterflies. And if they assumed right, it would extend to both the Lucitors and themselves.

The mother of Star looked to Tom and Lilacia and continued, "Kelly told her that she saw the two of you, whispering and talking to one another. And it that you came to some sort of agreement. What was it that you two spoke about & agreed upon?". The eyes of the various royals & one beautiful dimensional forger were on the duo, the Pony Head princess and Lucitor royal feeling more nervous than ever. They looked to Star, but the BFF of Lilacia and girlfriend of Tom took a step back as she gazed at them with confusion and distress.

Penelope spoke up, "I believe I can deduce what their meeting was about, your Highness. Tom, Lilacia… you two staged a plot to make sure that Star reverted back to her old self while also making sure to harm Sir Marco in the process by using the _Blood Moon's_ effects. Am I right in that assumption?". She crossed her arms underneath her impressive, still growing bosom.

Lilacia stuttered, "N-No way! Nuh huh! We so did NOT do anything like that! We didn't plan on turning B-Fly back to normal or use her to give more pain to that Earth… oh damnit!". The Valley Girl-accented floating Pony Head princess had just dug her own grave and leapt into it without ever realizing it. And she was realizing it now.

Star's mind and heart were now starting to fracture, the good images of her beau and BFF now splintering fast like fragile glass. Her heart beat quick, her eyes wide as her distress and anxiety started to shoot through the roof!

With the rest of the group, the room got colder fast with the combined frosty feelings that were coming from the various members. King and Queen Pony Head were so disappointed and upset at their daughter, King Dave and Queen Wrathmelior in the same boat concerning their son. King River and Queen Moon saw the immense hurt on Star's face, and it hurt them as well. But as the matriarch stated, this HAD to run its course in order for the trio to learn the full consequences of their actions. Both towards Marco and also of themselves.

* * *

Queen Moon composed herself, calling upon her iron will to aid her in pushing on. She said, "This also clears up something that Eclipsa told me some time ago.". The others looked to her, still amazed that Moon was now trying to connect to the Queen of Darkness.

She continued, "She informed me that some time after she was released from her imprisonment, you went to her and asked if she was willing to take up the crown. For her to be queen once more while you and your… friends continue to go off on these so-called adventures.". This caused the group to murmur again, as they were now picturing Eclipsa as the ruler of the Butterfly territory. Moon witnessed this and realized that another way to aid her relation was to put her in a more better light. It would be a daunting task… but she owed it to her & Marco, so she would do her best.

King Khan spoke, "I do not believe it would be that bad if the lands were under her rule. However, I would have to have a few meetings with her to make a solid judgement.". Queen Moon had a small, but grateful smile on her face. At least the anthro tiger warrior king would give her a chance. Hekapoo committed this to memory to share with her original creator later.

However, the mother of Star knew they had to get back on track. She raised her hand, causing for all to be simmer down. Once they were quiet, the blue-haired mature beauty pressed on, "Eclipsa declined, saying that she had no interest in the throne. She told you Star that her time had passed & it was up to you to take the responsibility. But you kept pestering her on it for months until she managed to convince you to drop it. However… she did suspect that you had other plans concerning the crown. Tell me Star… what would have been your plan?".

Star Butterfly was really in a bind, weighed down as the consequences of both herself & the plans of her… BFF and beau were starting to dawn on her. She kept quiet, looking down with a look of utmost defeat. While her parents did sympathize with her, as the Pony Head couple plus Patty who felt real concern for her friend… the rest were not feeling sorry for her. For the Acacius and Tiger clan, the trio had brought dishonor and shame to both themselves & their families. In their view, losing honor and integrity in such a way was the ultimate disgrace.

Moon sighed and stated, "I see you have chosen to remain quiet. I will let this go… for now, young lady. But rest assured, I will find out what your intention is when you do become queen when you turn 21.". Star was eighteen years of age, so it would be three or so years until she would be ready for the throne… IF that came to be.

Hekapoo called up, "Your Highness, I believe I have some information that also clears another matter up.". The magical construct had all of the original's memories, so she knew what occurred during a certain time. The others looked to the very alluring dimensional forger, Queen Moon nodding and giving her the go-head.

The redheaded fiery magical being nodded her head in gratitude and walked past the semi-circle as they allowed her through, now facing the three young adults who looked crushed… but also varied. Star was looking and feeling very much fragile and devastated, Lilacia was nervous and scared most likely wondering what her parents would do to her… but Thomas, he looked frustrated and angry. This caused the beautiful woman to raise an eyebrow, filing the tidbit for later but she had a job to do.

She spoke, "I remember talking with Marco some time ago, spending some time with him before he was summoned by Queen Moon for a diplomatic mission in the Meadow Lands west of the kingdom. You remember that particular mission, don't you Star? Your Highness?". She addressed Star first, than looking to Moon. The wife of River nodded her head, remembering said mission very well. Hekapoo looked to Star, who showed her face as her eyes were a bit red now from crying. She nodded her head, also remembering the mission handed to her.

Hekapoo pressed on, "When Marco left, I was about to go back home… when I heard you and your floating BFF here talking in your room. I overheard Lilacia here telling you to make the Diaz boy your knight. It was to make sure that no other princess could get close to him, or in your view 'steal him away'. You replied that you would go through with it since you didn't want to lose your 'bestie', but from where I am standing… you lost him as a best friend some time ago.". Again, Star lowered her head as the truth pierced through her mind, soul and heart.

The magical construct finished it, "But that is not all. Lilacia here spoke that if things did not go well with Demon-Boy here… Star could just simply replace him with Marco. Star agreed to that, but she did say she was doubtful it would even come to that since she and him were together.".

Princess Pony Head's eyes went wide in a comical way as Hekapoo revealed what was spoken to Star in confidence. But truth be told, the duo were speaking loud enough to be heard through stone walls and wooden doors. She looked to Thomas, the demon prince shooting a look that was a mixture of pain and anger towards her, Lilacia making an EEP sound and flying to hide behind Star. However… Star merely walked from her, which surprised the floating unicorn girl.

However, the real anger was coming from Penelope, Princess Lysimache and even Hekapoo. Hearing that the Diaz lad was made a knight by Star simply so she could keep him by her side even when she had a boyfriend was appalling enough, but to hear that if anything happened between her and Thomas… she would just get Marco like a secondhand item… oh boy, it made their blood boil very much! A dark aura made itself visible around the three, though it was much more with Penelope and Lysimache. For Hekapoo, it was faint but visible enough.

* * *

Queen Moon spoke softly yet firmly, "Now it makes sense on what occurred after the mission to the Meadow Lands, when you suddenly announced that Marco Diaz was now your knight. I did wonder why you made such a quick decision without even consulting me or River first. Now I know…".

Penelope rose up, her eyes seemingly on fire! Her emerald eyes seemingly glowing, but it was not due to magic… it was due to her very being now ignited with anger! She spoke with heat in her voice but she controlled herself… if just barely. She stated, "I believe this is also why Sir Marco was often kept away from certain parties and events. And also that he was introduced to others by Tom and Lilacia only… ones that only wanted to see that ridiculous Princess Turdina persona that he was forced to become. And also to make sure that he kept unaware of his true popularity throughout the kingdom, and that Star was his ONLY source of confidence so that she would not lose him to any other woman in the realm.".

Her father put in, "That would explain why Sir Marco was unaware of how popular he was when me and my wife gave him a tour of the kingdom. He looked very confused on why the many girls and young women were giving him smiles, giggling and lightly flirting with him.".

Prince Loukianos added, "I believe that Marco also doesn't see that he has become a role model to many boys and young men, myself included. He shows good qualities and traits that make the young ones want to be like him. And for the ladies, to be with him.".

The Acacius princess glared at the trio, more so to Star and inquired, "Tell me that I'm wrong, Star. Tell me that I am wrong… and I will take back my words.". However, the daughter of River & Moon said nothing. There was nothing to say to refute her words, that her silence & hanging of the head was all the answer that Penelope needed.

Patty couldn't take it anymore, breaking from her mother and rushing over to her friend to try and console her. She looked to the others and exclaimed, "Come on now, everyone! Star's really hurting here! Give her a break! She and the others messed up, I get that! But that doesn't mean you have to dredge up past events!".

Queen Moon rose from her throne slowly, raising an eyebrow at the young lady like a certain WWE wrestler and movie superstar did. The royal matriarch walked down the steps, her heeled shoes making clicking sounds each time they stepped on the floor, making a very ominous sound that caused everyone to be silent. Once she reached ground level, she aimed a stare at Patty that started to make her feel uncomfortable.

She stated, "You have good character to try and console & defend my daughter, Patty Arms. A sign of a good friend. However… you are wrong to believe that bringing things up from the past mean nothing. They truly mean something significant here that will impact both present and future. And now… brace yourself Princess Arms for the last piece of the puzzle here now starts with you and Star.".

This made the two princesses remembered the words Queen Moon spoke earlier, Patty now in the spotlight with her friend. She looked to her mother to see if she could help… but the Mewnian woman stood still where she was, showing that she wanted to hear everything now. This made the four-armed princess widen her eyes in alarm.

* * *

The blue-haired mature beauty spoke, "Now to finish this. As I told earlier, Princess Penelope, Prince Loukianos and Princess Lysimache informed me of some serious information. And what they told me is this… you and Tom were already engaged almost two weeks ago.". Queen Moon knew more than what she just spoke about now, but again wanted to be sure careful with her words since she did not want anyone to link the information to the Diaz family.

This got a round of gasps from everyone, but Queen Moon raised her hand to silence them. Once this was done, she continued, "And that is not all. Apparently, you and Lilacia told Patty and several other princesses in a secret meeting in your room. And to keep it a secret on when you two would announce your engagement to one another until the time was right.".

This made Patty EEP in response, her face blushing in embarrassment at being caught now. She looked to her mother to gauge her reaction… and she was giving her daughter a look of disappointment and disapproval.

King Dave spoke, "Son, is this true? Did you really get engaged to Star without consulting me, your mother or the Butterfly parents first? Tom, did you really do this?". He was upset very much, as was his wife as doing such a thing was a serious breach in royal protocol.

Thomas knew that the jig was up, letting his anger deflate for the moment and answering in a low voice, "Yes… me and Starship… got engaged little less than two weeks ago. Star, do you…?".

The princess reached into her left pocket and slowly pulled out a small purple-colored velvet box… that had the Lucitor royal insignia on it. She opened the box… and inside was an engagement ring that had a ruby heart with a black flame etched inside of it! This caused many to gasp and murmur all around, as this completely confirmed the entire situation!

Moon stated, "So… this has truly confirmed several things. First thing is you, my daughter Star Butterfly. It has confirmed that you used magic with a fractured magical object, displayed negligence when you did not even wonder why the negative effects of the _Blood Moon_ were forming, did not look into why said effects were sealed instead of banished like your spell meant to do, you kept on doing so without informing me or your father on this, willingly went along with your friends to devolve back into your old self without even wondering why, conspired against Sir Marco the Mighty with Lilacia and Thomas into making him feel such low self-esteem and looking only to you as a source of confidence, willing to use said knight of the realm as a SECONDHAND object in case things fell through between you and Thomas, and now breaking traditional engagement protocol & etiquette in the way you did with making other princesses keeping such a secret.".

Each word she said was an extra weight to the reality that Star now found herself in. Tears were coursing down her cheeks, as everything was now being laid bare for all to see and hear.

The royal ruler turned to Lilacia and Thomas, the duo taking a step back from the frosty gaze Moon pinned them down with. She finished, "And as for you two… it is confirmed that you two knowingly and willingly took advantage of the consequences of the _Blood Moon_, conspired to deliver great physical/mental/emotional harm to Sir Marco the Mighty, sabotaging said knights efforts and social life, persuading my daughter to slide back down to her old self & conspiring to break traditional royal protocol.".

Thomas and Lilacia looked to their parents for support, but they found none as this was indeed a serious transgression that extended to many others. They soon looked down, and like Star, they were feeling the weight of reality right now.

* * *

Penelope asked, "Your Highness, I am aware of the negative effects of the _Blood Moon_. Should had it been announced if Sir Marco was with us, would that…?".

The royal matriarch sigh and replied, "Yes, dear. The backlash from hearing the engagement, the one he was bound to marrying another… it would have most likely killed him, given how low his self-worth and self-image was thanks to the efforts of Lilacia and Thomas.". The others knew that she was right, as something like this would have either seriously hurt the Diaz lad… or killed him.

The Acacius princess lowered her head, her eyes being concealed by her hair once more. She spoke softly, "Than I apologize in advance in what I am about to do, your Highness.". She started to walk over to the Butterfly princess, all actions ceasing as they heard the footsteps of Penelope. In some ways, it sounded more foreboding then even Moon's, and that was saying something!

Lilacia got in her path and exclaimed, "You even try to hurt my B-Fly, I'll…!". She was cut off when Penelope actually punched her with a left hook, sending the floating pony head princess flying towards Prince Loukianos who grabbed her. Princess Pony Head was dazed and it showed in a comical way on her facial features.

Thomas and Patty were also about to defend Star, when Penelope gave them a look that made the duo flinch and back away a couple of steps. The demon prince & four-armed princess shivered, the fierce look from Penelope almost equal to their own mothers when they were mad.

Soon, the two princesses were about only a foot or so apart, the tense standoff building as Star slowly raised her head to see Penelope's face… flinching at seeing the burning emerald-color eyes now gazing at her. And that is when Penelope slowly lifted her right hand high in the air… and delivered a very powerful slap to the face of Star Butterfly! The slap sound echoed throughout the place, many flinching slightly from hearing it & seeing how Star fell to the ground from the slap!

The blonde Butterfly held the cheek that had gotten hit, angry red already swelling from the slap mark. Star looked up to Penelope, who was gazing hard at her. She spoke softly but with a strength that was quite impressive, "You deserve far more from me, Star Butterfly. But I will not sink down to you or your friends' level. And let me make myself perfectly clear… you never deserved a good friend like Marco Diaz.". She then walked away, the words sinking into the brain and heart of the blonde princess.

The anthro tiger prince went over and set Lilacia back to the group, soon walking back towards the others. Queen Moon was impressed with Penelope's self-control and inner strength. Indeed, she could have done more to her daughter right now than a mere slap… but she reigned in her anger and actions instead, which won approval from her.

The magical might of the Butterfly family declared, "We will convene on how to properly punish all of you.".

Queen Pony Head added in, "So if you get the idea on fleeing either on foot or through magical means, try that and see what happens. The doors are sealed shut, as are the windows here. And any magical escape out from the room itself has been dealt with.".

Queen Wrathmelior looked to the four and said her piece, "If you thought you were in trouble now… oh, you have no idea how much you are in now!". Queen Seres just looked to her daughter, disappointed that her own flesh and blood would be part of something so massive and scandalous.

Hekapoo went and used her magic to create a flame wall that separated the four from the others as to give the royals some privacy as they started to figure out the best punishment/discipline action for Star, Patty, Lilacia and Thomas.

* * *

When Lilacia finally came to, she exclaimed, "Come on, ya'll! Let's make a break for it!". She rushed to the large entrance/exit door of the Throne Room… but was shocked literally by energy bolts the moment she even touched the door! She let out a yell of pain before being flung back to the group! Patty caught her, looking down to see magical bolts of lightning zapping here and there from the damage princess's cranium.

The four-armed princess looked to her friends and asked, "Guys?! What do we do?! How can we get out of this in one piece?! Star, do you…?". When she looked to her friend to ask her… her breath caught in her throat as she, Lilacia and Thomas saw something they had never seen in her before.

Pure defeat.

Star Butterfly was on her knees, looking down at the cold floor with the roaring fire barrier in front of her but she did not react at all. She sobbed lightly, her long blonde hair obscuring her face from everyone but tears splashed onto the floor for all to see. She hugged herself as she continued this action.

The princess had been shown stone-cold her actions over the past three years; how she had been led back down to her old self without even realizing it by her… BFF and beau, hurting Marco Diaz with her actions both magically/emotionally/socially… and now understanding that she may have killed him via the engagement announcement.

For Star Butterfly, many portraits of her BFF and boyfriend were shattered… and also her self-image was now diving down fast as the consequences of her actions were now being laid bare completely. The princess felt reality slap her, not as hard as Penelope's slap though. And for the first time in a really long time… she felt completely vulnerable and defeated.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you all liked the drama here!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord. Thank you God for helping me with this chapter, thank you Lord for being with me, my family, my friends all over the world and those that really need you. Jesus, I still hope and pray for everything to be restored. To be given back what has been taken due to this viral outbreak!

I hope and pray for the complete elimination of the coronavirus, that it be exterminated externally and internally until it will NEVER come back at all! I pray and hope for everyone to work hard to get things back to regular-normal on all fronts. And I hope, pray, having faith and keeping the fire alive to see the complete & permanent end of isolation/distancing on all levels/masks/fear/anxiety/paranoia in everyone! For all to come together and trust in one another and you more Lord, and to NEVER take the many small, subtle but significant things for granted ever again!

So I believe this is the pinnacle of drama for this story! Expect action, intrigue, fluff and romance in the next chapter to balance this out! I just hope you all liked it, as I had to go back to some chapters to make sure this one was made out correctly.

So Star, Tom's and Lilacia's crimes and actions have all been laid bare to all. And now Patty is in trouble too with her mother in her part in keeping something as important & serious as a royal engagement a secret! Moon made sure to choose her words carefully as to not reveal certain points of information. This shows that the magical & formidable fighter of the realm is truly more potent than others give her credit for.

If any of you wish to do something with this story, like make fan art of it like Author **Drjeesh** is doing, be my guest! More chapters to come, but I believe my limit for this book will between 25-30 chapters total.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would be your words to any of the four- Star, Lilacia, Tom and Patty- before the meeting started? And which side of the semi-circle would you be on?

What would you say when Moon announced that she was told information from Princess Penelope, Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache? What would you be thinking on how the trio held themselves when Patty accused them of squealing?

What would your words be after hearing of Star confessing her love to Marco before she returned back to Mewni during the Ludo-Toffee crisis? And also your words on her actions, and inactions, be when she used a malfunctioning magical object on herself to handle the negative effects of the _Blood Moon_?

What would your words be to the four after learning of the incident of the _Silver Bell Ball_? And also after discovering the plans/actions done by Tom and Lilacia at the Butterfly Castle & Lava Beach respectively?

What would you have said or done after learning the reason why Star made Marco her knight? And what words would you give the three after learning of their sabotage to Marco on various levels?

And finally this… what would your words and reaction be after seeing Penelope actions against the four? And what do you think the punishment should be for Star, Tom, Lilacia and Patty after all of this?

Here is an optional bonus question to answer at your choice and leisure: What do you think the many other princesses of the various realms will do when they learn of what Star, Tom and Lilacia did to Marco?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	20. Chapter 20

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope all of you are doing well and good.

Before I do or say anything else, I want to give praise and glory to God. Thank you Lord for helping me, my family and my friends who are all over the planet! Thank you Jesus for taking care of us despite the madness that is going on in the world, thank you for aiding us in all ways! God, thank you for looking after my family and friends & continue to help and guide them for I put my faith and trust in you to secure their well-being and also to help them overcome anything negative!

Jesus, I also ask that you aid all in the world still. Help us Lord to find the solution into making this coronavirus plague extinct on all levels, that it is exterminated on all levels so that it never crops up ever again anywhere.

Also Lord, please help the people into getting over fear, anxiety, paranoia, panic, greed and laziness. I have seen in my own country that people have grown more fearful of this plague due to intense negative, fear-induced media & propaganda. While some are now venturing outside once more and some things are in a recovery state, many now wear masks & are practicing social distancing on many levels.

I pray that this ends completely! God, help us to make the supreme effort and mindset to make the change BACK to regular-normal! Back to the tried and true days that existed long before this plague came to be! Aid us Jesus in getting over fear and paranoia, for the people to soon rip their masks off to show their faces freely! For people to be close to one another like before with no fear, no worry & no problems! And also for others to realize that social/virtual/online distancing & substitutions are extremely subpar compared to doing things in real-reality! In real life, in the flesh and blood!

Doing things in real-reality, in going forth & experiencing both good and bad experiences so that we grow and flourish in a way that is needed for everyone. To gain real sensations/satisfaction/accomplishment/completion/fulfillment that have that special substance and quality that is not found in any online service or social distancing rule.

I pray also to you Lord that also the people get out of any and all lazy states they are in! I have witnessed that many now enjoy working very little, yet wanting to get paid big amounts of money due to this nightmare that many places around the world are still in. And also that greedy ones are rising up and trying to take advantage of the corona nonsense in a very negative way. So Jesus Christ, I ask you to strengthen us and put the flame back into our spirits, hearts and minds!

Help us God in re-igniting the flames of passion, honesty, creativity, hard work and true accomplishment that comes from doing real hard work back into our beings!

Please Lord, help all the people over the world to conquer their fears! To shed off any and all masks! To put the _Do The Five Thing_ rules that promote isolation, distancing of any kind, no touching, excessive use of sanitization and fear into the trash permanently! And to live tried and true like before, with one notable exception… to NEVER take for granted the many small, subtle but significant and impacting blessings/freedoms/gifts you have given us!

As you can see, I am still hoping and praying for the best. On a daily basis. I have seen now many iconic sites and such utilizing virtual tours, drive-thru tours and all other kinds of things just to either stay in business or conform to these restrictions that have been placed due to fear of this damn pandemic. It just makes me shake my head on how people are so fearful that they are using such things at zoos and other outdoor places. I really hope and pray for the regular-normal ways to come back in full retribution and strength.

Also, I would like to promote once again something from my Author friends. I would like for some of you who are reading this to take a look at a story that me and my friend **AdventureKing2017**, it is called _Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association_. It's a Total Drama story that features the main protagonist Cody fulfilling a family member's final wish & putting together a women's wrestling organization… with the help of many Total Drama ladies! It's a Cody/Harem story, and I hope you all like it.

Also, my other friend **Data Seeker** is still looking for anyone willing to help him with his own stories. So please PM him if you want to ask him questions or how you can help. Also, big thank you to him for helping me with the plant part here in the chapter! Thank you **Data Seeker**!

I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing my story here. I really do hope to continue on with it as best I can before ending it & starting Book Two of the series here. Also, I sent two more old-school letters to the Walt Disney Animation Studios concerning my Disney/Toho stories and specials. Wish me luck in that department, please!

Also, my friend Author **Drjeesh** is still writing his comic. PM him to find out more and where to find said comic. Please give him support and encouragement.

In this chapter, it's more of a light-hearted part as the Diaz family and their guests do what they can in order to get their mind off what occurred in their meeting with Moon. I also took the liberty of checking out more nature books from the library I work at, the **John Peace Library** that is part of the college I went to & graduated from some years ago, the _University of Texas at San Antonio_!

It's more for Kelly as she is going to be learning much of the environment on Earth as the story progresses. I also looked into some info from some paperback novel books like _**Jurassic Park**_ by Michael Crichton for help in this particular case.

Also, Eclipsa here is going to learn the many varieties of music. Both at the Diaz household and in the **Echo Creek Library**, which I remembered after going back to see previous chapters. And finally, going to showcase the other characters such as Lilacia's sisters & the villains/villainesses. I do not wish to make the mistake that many cartoon series have made where the minor characters are forgotten or put to the side.

I have taken the liberty to write important information down in a notebook so that I do not forget certain events/things here in my story. It is good to have physical, real evidence on hand just in case.

I state this again- I cannot please everyone, nor do I ever wish to. I believe in the words of my pastor Rick Godwin from Summit Christian Center at San Antonio and it is this: _**If you try to please everyone, you lose yourself entirely**_. So while others may not be pleased at this, it is what it is. My aim is not to please all, but to write a worthwhile story. No more, no less.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon & live-action series that I have on VHS & DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up. If any of you wish to create your own OC's for me to use in the story, let me know & I will see what I can do.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

_I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About_ is by Mario Murillo, © 1996 by said author and edited by Carol Ann Murillo. Published by the Fresh Fire Communications company in Danville, California in 1996.

The songs _Bidi Bidi Bom Bom_ & _Dreaming of You_ are from the late Tejana superstar from back in the day, Selena Quintanilla-Pérez or more popularly known as Selena.

_Bidi Bidi Bom Bom_ is a single by Selena from the album _**Amor Prohibido**_, which was released in July 1994 & for CD single and 12" vinyl record. Label is by **EMI Latin**, songwriters were Selena Quintanilla & Pete Astudillo. Producer was Abraham Isaac Quintanilla III or A.B. Quintanilla for short.

_Dreaming of You_ is a single by Selena from the album of the same name, released in August 1995 & for CD and digital download. Label is by **EMI Latin**, songwriters Franne Golde & Tom Snow. Producer was Guy Roche.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

While Star and her companions were being exposed for their crimes & unacceptable behavior back in Mewni, different situations were happening all around during said time. Back on Earth, Kelly was still in the **Echo Zoo** and currently relaxing at the _Plant Sanctuary_ that was in the upper area of the outdoor establishment. When she left the hospital, she went back to the Diaz household first to grab her satchel & the Disney Princess toy tiara that was given to her by the little girl Helen some time ago. Once she had everything on her being, Kelly than went back to the zoo but made sure to come back in the exact restroom facility that she went in. The Amazonian knew that others would be suspicious if she just appeared in another part out of the blue without leaving the restroom, so she made sure to emerge from the spot she used to vanish earlier.

The warrior woman was simmering after the drama that had unfolded back at the hospital when she & the others had put certain pieces together that showed in full Star Butterfly's actions & those of her beau Tom Lucitor and her BFF Princess Lilacia Ponyhead. But thanks to the animals and also the atmosphere of the people mingling and enjoying themselves, she relaxed and was able to enjoy the attractions that the **Echo Zoo** had to offer.

She managed to get many pictures of various animals from the _Surprising Savannah_, _Amazing Australia_ and even _Africa Experience_ exhibits. Kelly also managed to take down notes concerning some of the amazing creatures that Earth possessed. She was surprised to learn about the various gorilla's that inhabited the _African Experience_ area, on how they were gentle giants despite the great strength they possessed. And also upset that they were all labeled as **Critically Endangered** by the _IUCN Red List of Threatened Species_. Kelly didn't know exactly why the majestic, wonderful animals were being endangered but she would find out & put a stop to it.

And it was to anyone's guess on what her reaction would be when she would find out WHY the gorillas were being listed as **Critically Endangered**.

The lovely green-haired beauty also took pictures of the unique Somali Ostrich, only mildly surprised to see the difference between a male and female ostrich. The male had back plumage with white feathers on the wing tips & tail feathers, while the female ones were brown & slightly bigger than the males. They were on the **Vulnerable** section of the _Red List_, and the information stated that more stronger, stricter means were needed in order for this particular species to survive.

Kelly also saw the powerful Saltwater Crocodile that was displayed in the _Amazing Australia_ exhibit, the beauty from another dimension taking pictures & drawings of the magnificent creature. She also took notes from the information that was displayed on the board for all to see, knowing that her family and people would want to know about the powerful animal. Kelly discovered that it was the largest reptile on the planet, on how to tell the difference between a crocodile and alligator by the look of its snout and arrangement of teeth in the jaw, its impressive bite strength & more!

She was relieved to see that it was labeled **Least Concerned** on the _Red List_, indicating that it was thriving well so far due to conservation efforts.

The daughter of Chief Mahuizoh & Lady Xipil had been in awe at seeing the Red Kangaroos that also lived in the Australian exhibit. While she had seen pictures and read the info back at the **Echo Creek Library**, it was a different story to see one in the flesh and blood. She took a few pictures, but mostly drew the amazingly unique animal. And she took down notes of the marsupial, especially on how the babies were born & the subtle but strong differences between marsupials and mammals. Kelly was again relieved to see that the Red Kangaroo was in the same category as the Saltwater Crocodile on the _Red List_.

The more she explored the zoo, the more she became fascinated by the creatures that inhabited the planet… and this was just in a local place! The Amazonian vibrated at the thought of seeing more of the Earth in her more open, wide & natural state!

Kelly did notice now on how the animals did seem to focus on her when she came around, and though it unnerved her at first just like back at the _Petting Zoo_ area, she started to get use to it. She did run into Helen again, who was delighted to see her as she ran over to give her a hug. She did ask where the tiara was that she gave her earlier, Kelly pulling it out from her satchel & making the little lady happy in that she kept it. The little Earth girl asked if any more animals had followed her like before, Kelly answering with a nervous smile that she did see some of the creatures looking towards her when she got nearby.

Helen was very happy to hear that, now more convinced that Kelly was a Disney Princess. Her parents told her that they were going home since they had stayed here for a majority of the day and needed a bit of a break. Kelly understood that, kneeling down to Helen and thanking her again for the crown & asked her that if they meet again, to explain to her more of the Disney ladies she kept talking about & the beasts that were on her shirt and backpack. Helen answered in a positive, hugging the Amazonian once more before taking her parents hands & the trio walking away towards the Exit area.

Now back to the present, Kelly was sitting on a bench underneath some trees near the sanctuary that apparently was a spot that displayed various plants from other places all over the world. The young woman was eating a hot dog with mustard, a small bag of _Ruffles_ chips and medium drink that had _Sprite_ in it. As she ate in peace, Kelly thought, 'Not as good as a goblin dog, but still a solid second place! Plus, these chips and soda they have are pretty tasty that it actually enhances it! And this combo was only six dollars… not a bad deal!'.

The warrioress from another place looked up to see various patrons go into the sanctuary, asking out loud, "I wonder what is so great about this place? I mean, I know that plants and trees are important… but why a whole exhibit about them?".

A voice came from her right side spoke, "There is more to plants than meets the eye, young lady.". Kelly took the last bite of her hot dog, finishing it and looking to where the voice came from. About three feet away from her was a young woman that looked to be around 25 years of age, long silky black hair, eyes of the same color as said hair, healthy brown skin & a very fit body that would make men stop cold in their tracks to get a glimpse of her and women envious to have such a fine form.

She wore cream-colored khaki shorts, a red shirt with yellow strips with a name tag that showed her name as **Natalia**. She spoke once more, "Sorry if I startled you. I was nearby and couldn't help but answer the question you asked yourself.".

Kelly answered, "It's okay, it actually takes much more to startle me. And yes, I am curious on your answer. I come from a place that has unique… plants as well but some of them are pests that don't serve much purpose.". It was true, as her home world had many types of flora but many were giant specimens that ate animals with other plants/flowers that served no other purpose than being pretty or used for basic herbal medicine.

She was also careful to not mention where she was from, as she assumed that people would be wary of her if they knew she was from another realm like Star Butterfly. And considering the kind of mayhem and chaos she brought with her, it was safe for her to make said assumption.

Natalia answered, "Plants serve wide and multiple purposes, for both animals, the land and even humans. I am one of the tour guides for the people here at _Plant Sanctuary_, thanks to my extensive knowledge on flora.".

Kelly felt the subtle but strong passionate tone when Natalia spoke of plants, looking to the Earth woman and asking, "You really like them, don't you?".

The brown-skinned beauty had a soft smile on as she answered, "Yes, I do. You see, I have been interested in flowers and various other plants since I was a little girl. And I have studied long and hard to become a good botanist, now I'm working to be a paleobotianist as well.". Seeing the puzzled look on her face, Natalia explained that a paleobotianist was someone who recovered & studied the remains of plants left behind long ago.

This intrigued the being from Amazonia as she never heard of a paleobotanist before, let alone the study of it. She quickly wrote the info down in her notebook before looking back to the zoo employee. She nodded her head, giving a non-verbal gesture for Natalia to continue her explanation.

She did as the zoo worker resumed, "One example that is most common with people are flowers. For most, flowers are not just beautiful but hold special meaning. This is true in every country, in every land around this world. For example, a bluebell flower stands for loyalty, consistency, humility & gratitude. A calla lily stands for magnificence and beauty. A moonflower is meant to be dreaming of love.".

This truly surprised Kelly. In her world, and in the Mewni realm, flowers were seen only as either food for certain animals, tokens of affection for the men to give to their ladies, or ingredients used for certain potions and basic medicine.

Natalia continued on, "Of course, flowers are so much more than just symbolism. Some are a natural pesticide against certain insects and other creatures, others used as key ingredients in food or other concoctions… the list goes on. I don't think that people realize just how much plants are alive and…".

The fighting female from another realm rose up and interrupted, "Wait! Do you mean that plants are alive, like a living being?". She had seen many living plants in her realm and in the various lands of Mewni, but she never believed that living plants could be on Earth.

The red & yellow wearing woman laughed lightly and stated, "Hahahaha! Not in the way you think are thinking. No… plants are alive in way that is different from most species like humans & other animals. For example, a Douglas fir tree produces a chemical when it is attacked by beetles. This not only keeps said insects away, but also the chemical is picked up by other trees in order to warn them. And also certain trees in certain places compete for soil and land by spreading out their roots in a way that is incredible to see. And amazingly, some plants find a way to get their sustenance from another source if the soil is not suitable.".

Kelly was mildly impressed by this, seeing another side of nature that she did not consider. While she did live in a jungle realm with her tribe and family, they honestly didn't know at all how trees and plants acted on a deeper level. While they had great respect for nature, they only dove just a little under the surface concerning the flora. Now it seemed a whole new level and depth had opened up for her to see.

Natalia saw her surprised/interested look, smiling and gesturing to the entrance/exitway to the _Plant Sanctuary_. She inquired, "How about you go in and take a look for yourself? We do have samples and actual living specimens of interesting plants from around the world. Not everything mind you, but I believe some that would pique your interest more.".

The Amazonian returned the look & gesture with an excited smile and replied, "Yeah! That sounds like a cool idea! I could learn a bit more about the plants I'm going to see soon when me, my friends and Marco go all around the planet!". Kelly finished her chips and drink, crushing the tin foil that had her hot dog together with the empty foil bag of chips. She put the crushed combined items in the small container that held the hot dog & the empty cup into a trash bin nearby. After doing that, she went inside to see what the special area had to offer.

Natalia was a bit stunned to hear about the last part that Kelly spoke about, on seeing the world with her friends. She thought, 'Go around the planet? Oh! I believe she is going to see the world like on one of those vacation tours that I have heard about. And the name Marco… it sounds familiar… oh well. Either way, I hope that she becomes more aware of plants like I am! We need more beings that really care for flora.'.

The employee than walked into the exhibit, a spring in her step and a light smile on her face as the possibility of having someone gain a vested interested in plants came into her mind. For her, the green part of nature deserved to be recognized more than just the animal or weather parts of it.

* * *

~At the Diaz household~

While Kelly was now brushing up on her Earth botany, interesting things were happening at the abode. Shortly after Queen Moon left back to Mewni, each of them went to do something different in an effort to cool down from having to reply what occurred at the hospital to the mother of Star Butterfly. Rafael was outside on the patio, sitting at one of the deck tables with some books, brochures, paper and pencils. Hekapoo was beside him, watching as the Diaz patriarch was in hard concentration & focus over the materials on the table.

Higgs was in the backyard practicing some of her knight moves… but with a toy sword in hand. It was due to Mariposa, who was nearby as she wanted to watch her practice. Angie was inside the home with Eclipsa, Jackie & Janna having left the abode to go and look after Nachos at the _Rissing Hacienda_. Miss Thomas and Miss Ordonia had left in Jackie's silver 2018 Buick Cascada car to go to _Isom's Meat Emporium_ first to get the necessary kind & number of meat for Marco's living hybrid motorcycle friend.

The yellow-garbed curvy cutie from _Dimension X-103_ looked over the shoulder of Rafael and inquired, "What are you doing now Mr. Diaz? And why the books that have maps on them?".

The father of Marco answered, "I'm currently looking for the best route for Marco to take to San Antonio, Texas for the upcoming trip for all of you to see the world & for my son to learn from these Ki Masters. I want to make sure all of you get to see the good stuff that America has to offer while not straying too far from the destination.".

Hekapoo admired how committed Rafael was with his family. She imagined Marco being like that in the future with his kids, given how the Earth man was… and the buxom beauty blushed a bit as she imagined briefly Marco like that with _their_ kids. She shook her head slightly, not wanting to stay in fantasy for the time being. But… she did hope that perhaps the fantasy could be _reality_ in the future.

The lovely magical being put in, "I have to admit, it should be fun to see what this planet has. I mean, I have been to many dimensions and worlds but never fully explored them. Just bits and parts of it.". It was true; Hekapoo had covered much ground in many areas in various realms, but never truly or fully explore what the lands. In essence, she had intimate knowledge on parts of a world but not in its entirety.

Rafael replied with a smile, "Well, I believe you are in for a treat when you start to really learn more about Earth! I mean, sure you and the others can see and learn more about things our planet has in the library. But when you really see and experience what's out there for real, it's a lot more worthwhile!". The Latino muscular-artistic man spoke with passion and full conviction & confidence in his words. He had seen and done much in his life, seeing much of California & also making trips outside of the state to other areas in the U.S. And he knew for a fact that life had to be experienced outside of the comfort zone, in real-reality where anything could happen but having faith that everything would be okay no matter what.

He also liked to do things the old-fashioned way, such as looking at the maps in his travel books while taking notes & drawing routes on the blank papers he had. While most would use GPS and online websites for maps and such, he really wanted to exercise his brain like he exercised his body. He believed that if you have a brain, use it as best you can in any way. Also, he believed it was both the journey & the destination were important, not just one over the other. So thus he was not taking a straight route to Texas like a GPS or online map would do.

The husband of Angie looked to Hekapoo and asked, "Say, care to help me in picking out some spots for all of you to see when you hit the road? I have some brochures here that showcase some interesting spots & tourist attractions that might interest you.".

Hekapoo grinned, pulling up a chair beside him and answered, "Sure! Let's see what have here…". Rafael would assist her out as she looked over some of the spots that would be on the way to San Antonio.

* * *

While the duo looked over various spots and routes at the patio table, Higgs was doing some impressive offensive moves with the plastic toy sword in hand. The sword was called Sofia's Sacred Sword, a double-edged blade that was from the TV-movie special _**Monsters and Magic Special: Sofia's Imagination**_. Mariposa was given the sword as a birthday gift, but unfortunately it would be some time before she could get the Armor of Sofia which was too large for the child's small body frame. It had the insignia of the series on both sides of the blade near the hilt, and a button on the handle which lit up when pressed.

Higgs was very much pleased to see that children on Earth still had a liking to playing heroes and such, though she marveled on the designs of said plastic sword and how it lit up. And commented that it looked more sturdier & stronger than the wood swords made by the Mewnian toymakers.

Also, the reason she was given said object instead of her real sword was due to the fact that Mariposa wanted to see her practice & also for it to be safe around her. Higgs did feel a bit silly in using a plastic substitute instead of the real deal, but she wanted to make sure that Marco's little sister did not get hurt.

As she practiced her moves with her 'weapon', Mariposa looked in awe at the woman from another world. After seeing her do some moves with her body & sword, the three year-old clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Yay! You good like big brother!". During the very fleeting times when Marco did visit his family from Mewni, he did show his little sister some of his martial arts moves that really made her happy for some reason. In her view, it was dancing yet had a special kick to it.

Higgs stopped her movements, looking down at the little girl and smiling with a light sheen of sweat starting to form on her body. She used her free right hand to gently ruffle the head of Mariposa, the little one giggling at the feeling. The female knight of Mewni replied, "Thanks little one. I hope to be good like your brother as well. While I do have my own skills, his is more… refined. More better…". And it was true in her view. While she certainly had the skills, strength and tenacity of a REAL knight, Marco always did his best to improve himself no matter what. That made his movements more refined, stronger, more fluid and enduring than anything else Mewni had ever seen.

And with her teaching her some basic forms from karate, she was starting to improve herself as well in a way that her past self would deem impossible.

Mariposa soon remembered something, her eyes soon shining bright as something flashed through her brain. She rushed from Higgs, who was a bit surprised by the sudden movement from the little child, seeing the girl go to a dark blue chest near the sliding door that had in big golden words on it **MARIPOSA'S TOYS**. She struggled to get it open, Higgs going over to her and lifting top part of the chest up. Inside, she saw various toys and such that were meant for outside use.

Mariposa thanked the ginger-haired beauty for opening the top, than rummaged around until she pulled out another plastic sword. The one that the three year-old carried was different from the one that Higgs held, both in shape and design. It was Elena of Avalor's Sword, a weapon used by Princess Elena from the popular Disney Junior show _Elena of Avalor_.

The sister of Marco giggled as she waved her new toy around and exclaimed, "Look! Look! I have sword too!". She then ran to the middle of the backyard, waving her sword around happily while calling out to Higgs so they could play.

The female knight smiled softly and chuckled, a warm feeling spreading through her being at the sight & sounds coming from Mariposa as she waited for her. She went back to the little one, who quickly swung her sword at her fast! Again, she was filled with very youthful energy and her strength was tiny compared to Higgs. The sword bounced off of the one Higgs was holding, the knight keeping strictly on the defensive as Mariposa continued to swing her toy weapon wildly.

Higgs thought to herself with a blush coming over her face, 'I… I wonder if this is how I would be like with my children. Hopefully… it will be me and Marco's kids…'. The alluring warrioress continued to be on the defensive, encouraging Mariposa while giving her some small tips in the process.

* * *

Inside the Diaz abode, Angie was listening to some music that she had put into the CD Player Stereo system. It was _Bidi Bidi Bom Bom_, a classic Tejano song that was sung by legendary Tejana singer Selena. The beautifully curvy & mature housewife was busy cleaning up the place, as doing something productive and listening to certain kinds of music helped her to cool down immensely after the meeting with Queen Moon.

Eclipsa was on the couch, very much intrigued by the song that was playing from the stereo system. The dark green-haired beauty was slightly swaying her body to the beat, something within her telling her to do more but she held back for the moment for decorum's sake. She looked to Angie, seeing the wife of Rafael moving her body with the song as she mopped the kitchen floor. The Queen of Darkness looked to her and called out, "Mrs. Diaz, can you please come here for a minute?".

Angie heard her, halting her work and putting the mop propped up against the sink counter before carefully going to Eclipsa. The kitchen tile was quite slippery since she mopped in that particular place, hence being a bit careful in her walking. Once she touched down on the living room carpet, she walked over to Eclipsa and asked, "Yes, Eclipsa? What can I do for you?". It was fortunate for her that the music was not too loud, so they could hear themselves as well as the music just fine.

The alluring Mewnian woman of dark magic inquired, "I was just wondering, what is this type of music? I mean, I have heard some of the music and songs that you and your family have shown me since I came here but… but this has a kind of vibrancy that's different from the one done by that Vanilla Ice character from the turtle movie. This really makes me want to move my body in the same way you were doing now. And this language… it is completely new to me and I can't understand it, but it sounds so wonderful!". It was true, as Eclipsa had really wanted to move her body to the beat of the music. And the language of the lyrics really caught her attention.

Angie smiled warmly and answered, "Oh, this is called Tejano music. It's a type of Mexican music blended in with other styles like western and country. And the singer is Selena, who was a rising star back in the 1980s and 1990s. She was able to bridge languages and cultures together with her singing, which was a mix of Spanish and English. She was bilingual, which means she spoke & understood two different languages.".

This really intrigued Eclipsa very much. In Mewni, it wasn't just physical biology and such that separated Monsters and Mewnians but also language since several species of Monsters had their own unique tongue that sadly hardly anyone could understand. And the way this Selena woman was able to do this by singing… it brought in a whole new world of possibilities in a positive light! At least in her view.

She smiled widely and said, "Oh this is just so interesting and exciting! Learning so much after being in your world for only a few days… and I want to learn more! Please, is there any chance to meet this Selena? I would like to talk to her to ask her more on how she was able to do what you said she did!". Eclipsa was excited very much and for good reason. She had learned so much during her stay on Earth, and it truly has been only for a few days! She loved to see and experience new things, and Earth was so fresh to her, it actually made her vibrant with joy. Along with the promise of a possible future with a man that had really captured her heart and attention was the cherry on top of it all.

Eclipsa noticed Angie's smile change to a sad one, wondering what had caused the change. The mother of Marco answered, "I'm sorry dearie, but Selena… she is gone. She was shot at a young age by someone that... she trusted.". Angie was a young girl back then, her parents listening to Selena's music and she really admired the superstar for her singing, her looks and style that was very different back then. And upon hearing on her death… it devastated her back then.

The mature Latina beauty gestured to the stereo system that was still playing the song and said, "Selena paved the way for others who wanted to bring a big change and difference into the world. And her music lives on still even after much time has passed. Heh… when he was young, my son would listen to her music and trying to keep it a secret. Apparently back then, listening to love songs was not 'manly'. According to some of the boys at his middle school, at least.".

The Butterfly woman of darkness stifled a giggle at that particular piece of info. It seemed that certain ideals and such did transcend even dimensional boundaries, as she knew of some Mewnian and Monster boys that tried to keep be more 'manly' when it came to some things like music and other stuff.

Angie smile turned warm and true again when she stated, "Ah, and I believe this next song was among his favorites when he was just a darling little boy. Listen…".

_Bidi Bidi Bom Bom_ slowly faded until it was gone, indicating that it had ended. The next music piece was soft and soothing, with a dreamlike quality that again intrigued the Queen of Darkness. It was _Dreaming of You_, Selena's voice emerging from the speakers as she sang the lyrics. Eclipsa was really entranced by the words as well.

Mrs. Diaz put in, "He told me when he was little, when I found him listening to the song… he told me that he dreamt of various girls he liked or had a crush on. Mostly it was on animated girls he saw in various movies, like the Ariel the mermaid or Snow White. When he got a bit older, it moved to real girls like Jackie. Now… I wonder whom he does dream about now.". She soon got up from the couch to continue working in the kitchen.

Angie was right on one thing; Marco still dreamt of finding that special little lady, just like Selena in her song was dreaming about telling the man of her dreams on how much she loved him in the flesh. His mind WAS focused on Star, but as time progressed and she started to degrade back to her old self, she soon vanished from his mind. At least in the area concerning love.

And now, he had visions of a girl… but she was not fully formed yet, just a black shadowy image in his mental landscape. It meant that she was still out there… but who it was… it was anyone's guess.

Eclipsa listened to the music and lyrics, the song swaying her as two important things came to mind. One, she really connected to the song. Like the other Mewnian and Earth ladies, she did have dreams of her and Marco together.

Two, she felt that Earth truly was a treasure trove of knowledge and feeling that MUST be explored thoroughly! She thought to herself, 'There is so much I can learn here! The library here holds so much knowledge, and soon… I'll be going around the planet itself with Marco and the others! Oh, this is so exciting! I never felt this so alive since… since my younger days!'.

The Mewnian woman decided that tomorrow, she would go to the Library once more to learn more on various subjects that called out to her soul! But today, she would inquire to Angie more on music before she and Janna would go see Marco later on in the evening.

* * *

~Outside of Echo Creek~

While the others at the Diaz abode were doing their own thing, Jackie and Janna were on the road towards the _Rissing Hacienda_. The former beanie wearing beauty looked to her friend and said, "Thanks for letting me come along with you to feed Nachos, Jackie. And also to see the _hacienda_ estate as well! I have been dying to see that place for some time!".

In the past, Janna was a large fan of the paranormal. When she had been told the story of what happened to the Rissing family, and that their old home was haunted, she did want to check it out right away. Yet… she always put it off, as if something was telling her that it was not yet time to go see the old Spanish abode. And even when her interest in the paranormal increased with the coming of Star, she still never managed to go to the Rissing estate. And now with the occult-kick now out of her, something was now telling her that the time had come to finally see the place in the flesh.

Janna thought, 'I wonder why after all this time, I'm not feeling any kind of hesitation of going there. Hmmm…'.

Jackie answered, "No problem Janna! I believe Nachos would like to see you too. Even though she's a dragon, she's actually pretty cool and sweet when you get to know her. Once she accepts you, she'll let you ride on her.". The blonde surfing/skateboarding beauty had quickly taken a shine to the hybrid motorbike, amazed still on how magic managed to merge organic with inorganic. With a legend such as a dragon to a motorbike! She wondered which realm did Marco go to that had the capabilities of doing something like that.

The brown-haired woman replied, "I hope so. These large steaks we got from Isom's place were prime cut, so it did cost us some money. But I know it was money well invested!". The two had gotten eight steaks for Nachos, costing them about $35 dollars in total. Luckily the ladies had some cash between them, enough to pay the total. Janna was holding the bag that held the steaks while riding shotgun beside her friend.

The ride soon went up hill, Jackie making sure to make the turns on the dirt road as they rose upward. They soon made it to the top… the car stopping in front of the entrance to the abandoned estate. Once the vehicle was parked securely, Jackie and Janna got out with the blonde beauty stating, "Welcome Janna to the _Rissing Hacienda_.".

The place looked indeed like the Spanish abodes of old, similar to the one shown in the _**The Mask of Zorro**_ film & in the dream they saw some time ago that Marco had when they bandaged him up at his home. But unlike those, this home was run down. Holes were made in the side walls, the young ladies rightfully assuming that it was caused by the revolutionist would were once the neighbors of the family. The home was run down, worn by age and time as any kind of possession that was still in there. A soft breeze blew through the courtyard, giving off a melancholy atmosphere.

Jackie walked more towards the central courtyard and said, "I bet this place was amazing to see back in its day. I bet they held a lot of parties here as well. Janna, what do you… huh?".

The blonde woman turned to see her friend slowly move into the courtyard, a sad look on her face yet… something a bit off. To Jackie, it was like Janna was reliving a memory of sort as she clutched the bag that held the food to her chest. She called out, "Janna? Janna, are you okay? You seem a bit zoned out.".

Miss Ordonia seemed to softly snap out of it as she answered, "I'm okay but… well… its strange Jackie. For some reason this… this place. It feels… familiar to me. And… it makes me feel… guilty to be here. I can't explain it.".

Jackie Lynn-Thomas was indeed puzzled by this. She thought to herself, 'Why does this place Janna feel like what she just said? Does… Does that mean that she's connected to this place?'. She would have pondered this more, but a roar of a beast sounded off followed by the definitive roar of an engine. This seemed to snap the ladies from their musings.

The surfing/skating expert smiled, looking to her friend and saying, "We'll think on your little emotional experience later. Right now, we got a dragon to feed & for you to get to know her. Come on!". She started to walk to the right of the Spanish abode, Janna following her as she continued to look this way and that around the crumbling manor.

The girls emerged back to the outside area of the home in a different area, back to the grassy hill that sloped downwards. And standing tall and proud was Nachos, living hybrid dragon & motorbike. Janna was impressed at seeing her; a unique mixture of gray and brown coloring, yellow reptilian eyes with purple slits that now had a shining quality to it, horns atop her head that were elongated & looked to butt through anything with terrific force, a rhino-like horn on the snout that looked to be able to pierce through any kind of hide or material, scales that were similar to that of a crocodile/alligator, wings that were folded up for the moment but looked to be able large enough for the unique beast to fly if she wanted to, sharp spikes running down her tail that looked to slice through anything with a deadly tail whip & finally her maw that was now grinning that showed a row of sharp teeth that looked to be capable of chewing almost anything up.

She had a collar around her neck, a golden one that had a silver tag that showed in bold black letters **NACHOS**. Some time ago, Marco thought that his faithful companion would need a better collar and identification tag so he used some of his earnings to have Hekapoo make said items. The brown saddle was replaced with a black one. The wheels were also changed, a strong golden color with the silver spikes on them. One would think they were the _Triforce Spinner_ weapon from the Wii U video game _Hyrule Warriors_.

Janna's eyes were wide in awe at seeing such a beast, especially since it was now made to be a living motorcycle bike. She whispered, "Whoa… totally cool!". She did admit that the design was basic, it was still awesome in her view to see a dragon used like this.

* * *

Nachos gazed hard at the Earth woman, Miss Ordonia not flinching from seeing said gaze which earned her some props from the dragon. The legendary figure from fairy tales drove closer to Janna, who did not move from her spot as she held the bag that carried the steaks. Nachos snout sniffed the bag, but soon started to smell Janna. She was seeing if she had a good scent & also if her instincts flared up at any sign of misgivings.

Dragons had extraordinary abilities plus unique ones that was totally their own, the special ability Nachos possessed was the ability to determine if someone was deceiving them in any way. Marco had admired such a quality in her, Nachos being a living lie detector of sort that could go deep and see if anyone was being deceptive or not.

After going around Janna once, sniffing her in various places with some areas that caused said Earth girl to blush from the sniffs, Nachos looked at her dead in the face. She growled… than smiled and licked Janna's face, causing her to giggle from the licking and telling Nachos in a friendly way to cut it out.

Jackie smiled as she saw this, as this was the same thing that Nachos did to her. She did ask the dragons some questions, which said beast could understand. This showed Miss Thomas that Nachos was very much intelligent, perhaps more than one gives her credit for. Jackie had asked on why the sniffing's, asking the question if it was to make sure that someone was truly with her master.

The hybrid beast nodded her head, Jackie than asking the question that she did it because she wanted to protect her master Marco. She nodded her head again, this time holding her head up high and proud. This display told Jackie that Nachos was quite protective of her master/owner and would do what she could to protect Marco from anything… or anyone that could hurt him.

Star, her BFF and demon beau did try to get on Nachos once. But the dragon would not have it at all, already sensing that the three did not have Marco's best interest or wellbeing at heart at all. Star tried to pet her head, but she snapped at her quick!

Getting back to reality, Jackie saw Janna now giving a steak out to Nachos as she quickly gobbled down the juicy morsel in a couple of snaps! Her internal flame would cook the meat as it went down. Janna looked to her friend as she gave Nachos another steak and exclaimed, "Now this is cool! I wish I could have my own dragon bike like her!".

Jackie chuckled as she walked closer to the duo, reaching out and petting Nacho's neck, making the amazing beast growl in a friendly manner. She replied, "I know. She is amazing! But you do know that most people would not take too kindly if they saw her like this. You know how most in Echo Creek are still wary of anything unusual thanks to Star. And as for the rest of the world…".

Janna knew that her friend had a point. While some people would be fine with Nachos, it was still a vast majority to consider and sadly there two strong negative possibilities if she was seen as is. One, it would cause a panic that would have everyone running for the hills. Two, others would try to either capture her for their own means. It ranged from risk-taking, thrill-seeking loving fools to government agents that would want to study & use Nachos in ways that were too horrible to imagine.

The astronomer-in-the-making scratched a place underneath Nachos's ear, apparently a sweet spot as it caused the dragon to growl in pleasure with her tail wagging happily behind her. She stated, "Well, maybe Hekapoo or Eclipsa can come up with a disguise or something. But one that we can turn on and off as well, like a switch. Heh, maybe even have Queen Moon to help in that department.". Janna and Jackie were still a bit wary of Queen Moon, but if Marco still trusted her, than they would do. Just be on their guard more a bit.

Nachos managed to finish all eight steaks, her belly full and now she wanted to let loose some energy! She revved herself up, turning around and looking towards the brown-haired Earth girl. Janna's eyes got a little wide, filled with excitement as she asked, "Y-You mean you want me to ride you now?". The dragon nodded her head, making Janna drop the now empty bag and leapt into the saddle. Nachos looked towards Jackie, gesturing with her head for to get on as well. The surfing/skateboarding beauty smiled wide like Janna as she got behind her friend in the saddle, soon holding onto her waist as Miss Ordonia took the horn-handles of Nachos.

Janna exclaimed, "Whoo! Okay Nachos, let's see what you can do! But also be a bit careful on the slopes, okay?". Even though Janna liked to have some serious fun, she did learn a thing or two from Marco. And that was to take it easy in certain things. They had no helmets on, so they would have to be careful down certain slopes or turns. And also put their faith in Nachos to make the correct/right choices when driving, and more so in the Lord above to look after them as they did this.

Nachos nodded, revved herself up as the back wheels spun fast and soon the trio were out like a shot!

What they did not know was that they were being watched all over, supernatural eyes gazing out from the dark corners of the _hacienda_. A little girl's voice spoke, "_Daddy… I felt something from that brown-haired girl! Do you think that… she is the one? The one that can break this curse on us?_".

A deep male voice replied, "_I do not know, little one. However, I felt something as well. We will have to know of her name and see more into her. But… if she is the one… than I believe our many years on this mortal plane will soon be at an end. And we can all ascend to where we belong rather than be anchored here to our home._".

An aristocratic but warm welcoming female voice put in, "_I hope it is her… the one that we have been waiting for. Until then, we shall continue to guard the many treasures that dear Diaz boy entrusted to us._". While Marco put a majority of his earned wealth from the bounties he made into various banks, he did leave a good chunk of his fortunes deep beneath the estate in her cellars. Among them were priceless weapons and artifacts that had unusual properties, gifts from daughters of nobles & royals that hired him out. Even back than when he was an adult, Marco was still clueless about women and chalked up the gifts to being good thank you ones.

Back then, a girl would need a metaphorical sledgehammer to penetrate through the Diaz lad's thick head.

It would seem that the spirits of the Rissing estate had now been stirred thanks to a unique resonance thanks to Janna, all looking out in the distance at the boundaries outside of the walls of the crumbling abode to see said girl & her friend riding on Nachos in carefree delight. What would happen next… who was to say?

* * *

~At the Cloud Kingdom~

While this was going on Earth, there was some activity going on in the Cloud Kingdom. At the Pony Head Castle to be more precise. The sisters of Lilacia were in the _Pony Head Sanctuary_, a place where the most potent and important of artifacts linked to the family was at deep within the structure. All were situated around a large tome that Khrysthalle was reading right now, which was the _Family Book_. After coming back from their recon at the Butterfly grounds, Angel and the others had to rush back to their studies so they would not be missed by their parents.

She explained to them on how they had to bide their time until their mother and father were out of the castle. Angel stated that the _Family Book_ had a safety feature that was put on the ones who create said artifact centuries ago, that it would send a magical signal to the king and queen of the realm if someone tampered with it. However, it only worked if the rulers were in said homeland dimension.

So the floating unicorn princesses of various ages had to wait until the opportune moment came, doing small-time things and even studying a little bit of their own free will. And the time came when their parents and Lilacia came into their room, King Pony Head announcing that they had been summoned by Queen Moon and hopefully would be back soon.

Their mother was pleasantly surprised to see some of her daughters studying, Queen Pony Head stating on how proud she was that they were studying of their own free will. She told her eldest daughter that she could take a lesson from her siblings, Lilacia giving the smug-looking sisters a glare and turning her head to them with a HUMPH sound.

King and Queen Pony Head sighed, wonder what they had to do in order for their eldest child to make a change to herself for the better. The royal adults bid their children farewell before leaving via dimensional portal. When said portal was closed up completely… that is when Angel and the others went to the Sanctuary to get into the magical book.

Now currently, Khrysthalle was reading a section of the _Family Book_ that contained the Tim spell they needed in order to see what happened at the lake that had the powerful energy signature & Sir Marco the Mighty's blood. The orange-maned floating unicorn head was reading intently on the spell, making sure on what chants to use & also the necessary amount of power needed to reverse time.

As she was reading this, Angel was a bit lost in thought. Her youngest sibling Pranciss saw this and asked, "Angel, what are you thinking about now?".

The blonde-maned unicorn broke from her thoughts, looking down at her little sister and answering, "Oh, sorry Pranciss. I was just thinking about what occurred at the castle while we were there. Those new visitors that came there… and I swear that one of the groups was the Spiderbite family, but their spider bites were gone. I saw Penelope, and she looked amazing! And that bite mark that was on her face is now gone.".

The Pony Head sisters were amazed to hear this, wondering if what Angel said was true. They too knew about the curse of the Spiderbite family, on how no kind of remedy on Mewni could get rid of it. But if it was indeed the Spiderbites that Angel saw… how was the curse removed?

Shinda inquired, "Do you think this also has something to do with Sir Marco?". That one questions got all of the ladies, minus Khrysthalle who was still focusing on memorizing the Time spell, to seriously consider the young one's question.

In the past, they had taken note of all of Sir Marco's exploits for the past three years. They discarded the Princess Turdina actions since the persona was brought to life by their sister and Star, and they did not have much an opinion concerning the duo due to their own actions. Sir Marco had performed great feats of action, both in fighting & in diplomatic negotiations. It did appall them on how their eldest sister and Star's beau Thomas Lucitor seemed to try and change the scene so credit would be given to Star and not to the Earth man.

However, they were not easily swayed or distracted like some Mewnians or other-dimensional beings. With each passing effort done by Marco, his reputation increased as many were amazed to see the accomplishments done by a being that came from a backwater dimension and world. And now with finding an energy signature of a goddess on Butterfly grounds with his blood spilled out in a very unreal radius… they were now pondering if the Earth man was being called in for something that only he could do.

Whistine answered, "That is a good question. IF Marco is responsible for getting rid of something that not even our folks could help out with, I would like to know what. That Earth man seems to have an answer for anything that comes to him!".

Pamanda put in, "I would concur with you, dear sister. Sir Diaz seems to be capable of many things, not just on the physical level but on the intellectual & empathy level as well. His negotiations with certain Monsters and Mewnians seem to highlight that.".

While they pondered the mystery that was their targeted Earthling, Khrysthalle exclaimed, "Yes! I got the Time spell all in my head!". This brought a cheer from the other Pony Heads, but they were careful to not make it too loud.

Angel stated, "Excellent! Now, all we need to do is figure out the exact time when to use it & also the time of the spell itself. Azniss, this is where you come in.". Said sister nodded her head, fire lighting up in her eyes. Azniss was good at numbers and calculations, an uncanny ability to figure out formulas and other things that needed math know-how and number crunching.

Now she needed to be like the famous scientist Dr. Emmett Brown from the classic _**Back to the Future**_ movies series.

Hornanne said, "Well, we can't use it now, that is for sure. Mom, Dad and Lilacia are at the Butterfly palace now. If we tried to use it, chances are pretty good we might get picked up by anyone there.".

Angel replied, "You are right. I believe that all we can do for now is wait until they come home. And we'll see where we go from there.". Her other siblings agreed with this, as this was becoming big & serious since they found out a goddess descended and it had something to do with Marco. Add in the Spiderbite family being changed & with the possibility high that it was due to the Earth man… the floating unicorns felt that the situation needed to be handled delicately and with finesse. One slip up, and things could come crashing down in a very bad way.

Pranciss spoke, "Say, any of you want to see my photo book that has all of Marco? At least we can do something worthwhile as we wait.". She said the last part with a blush to her cheeks, the little one showing that she really thought highly of the Earth man just like her sisters. Said siblings nodded, Khrysthalle closing the book and following them out of the massive room to go back to their own.

As they left, Angel felt that something was happening at Butterfly Castle… something life-changing that would affect them all. It was just a feeling, but she had learned to trust her sixth sense.

* * *

~At Rasticore's home~

While this was going on, something else was occurring in the home of Rasticore and his recent subordinates Ratatusk & Gareedioshia. Earlier on, the Mole Man had been stunned to see what appeared to be human in the presence of the Septarian mercenary. His surprise increased when he learned that it was really a being from the Destroian Empire, Sin Guard to Greed! Ratatusk bowed and asked forgiveness from the Guard for being so casual. Gareediosha waved it off, saying that it was okay… but if he were to be addressed in a less dignified manner, it would spell trouble. Not could. So the gentlemanly Mole Man made sure to address Gareedioshia properly, especially now that they were told to work together by Rasticore.

For the moment, Ratatusk was now showing what he had recorded with his magical pocket mirror device. He explained to them on how he managed to get as much as he could before departing, saying that he didn't want to push his luck. Rasticore had a sour look on his face, but soon schooled it into a neutral expression. While the humanoid lizard wanted more information, even he could see the logic behind the Mole Man's exit from the premises of the Butterfly grounds. Right now, having some Intel is preferable than none at all.

Gareediosha had increased the size of the mirror so that they all could see it properly, showing that he has some magical talent. The full spectrum of said talent was anybody's guess…

The trio had seen the arrival of the Acacius royal family, the verbal sparks that flew between Penelope and Star, the arrival of the Khan and Arms families, the explanation that was brought up by Queen Moon and finally just finished reviewing the battle-spar between Queen Moon and King Khan. When it ended, the mirrored screen turned blank & back to normal.

Rasticore looked to his employer and inquired, "So sir, what do you think? Is the information acceptable?".

The mercenary with the artificial eye and arm was silent for a moment, than nodded and looked to his employee. He spoke, "You did well Rasticore. This information is most useful and I believe we can use it to our advantage in many ways.". The Mole Man was very relieved to hear this, than stated that such a fine piece of information was not cheap.

This made Rasticore sigh, turning to walk out of the room and towards the _Treasury Room_ to get some jewels for Ratatusk. However, it was stopped as Gareediosha stated that it would not be necessary. He reached into both pockets of his pants and pulled forth gemstones! Gemstones the size of baseballs, cut perfectly and also in diamonds-shapes! The gemstones consisted of amethyst, red jasper, tiger's eye, rose & regular quartz crystal!

Ratatusk's mole eyes grew and shined with an eerily gleam of greed as he beheld the gemstones now presented to him. Gareediosha stated, "I had a feeling that in an act of good faith and trust, these would come in handy to present to you… partner. And I also believe this will be more than enough for the recording you just showed us.".

The black market expert mole being quickly snatched the gemstones from both of the Destroian's guard's hands, looking gleefully at his new trinkets and chuckling nastily. Gemstones like what the Sin Guard just presented were priceless in Mewni, as they were considered extremely rare and could only be found in the most dangerous of dimensions. Even risking for a tiny piece of any of the gemstones was high-level danger!

Rasticore grinned, seeing that his new… associates would get along good. At least for now. Also, Gareediosha did state that he would help in allocating more funds if necessary for their mission.

The Septarian thought, 'Now that we have some serious information on the Butterfly family and their allies, it is time to start thinking of a way to use it to our advantage. Soon, we'll travel to the Iron Spider clan area & present this information to Silka and Meteora. I believe that they will be able to turn this information into a powerful opportunity for us to strike at our enemies.'.

He looked to see Gareediosha and Ratatusk going over the special _Magic Signature Dampening Diamond_ that the Mole Man presented to his new partner, the Destroian guard stating that he could get more for him since his Empire knew of a large cache of said unique objects.

Rasticore said to himself, "It is strange though that the location of Sir Marco was not told… which means he is still a wildcard. We NEED to ascertain his location and his condition before we make any big moves. And also, the Butterfly family is still potent… at least, River and Moon are. Star is a different story. Hmmm…".

The wheels in his head turned as he started to come up with various scenarios and 'what-if' ideas in his head. The Septarian knew that more information was needed, but for now they would make do with what they had

Things were seriously starting to get heated up in both Mewni and on Earth!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! I had to go back a lot of times, to a lot of chapters, to see where certain characters stood at & how the story would flow.

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord. God, thank you again for being with me and giving the courage & drive needed to continue on with this chapter! My creativity has taken a hit thanks to this plague and several other factors, but you helped me to get out from the pit and get back to writing! Thank you Lord for looking after me, my family and my friends that are all over the world! I continue to pray and put faith, hope in you Jesus Christ that this viral nightmare is over with soon permanently and that all of us around the planet can make the supreme effort to get everything back on the tried and true track! Back to regular-normal on all levels with everything & everyone!

I would like to take the opportunity to give a special shout-out to Author **Starco4everr** as I put her in the story as Natalia the zoo employee! I hope you liked this very much!

I really hoped you liked this chapter. The next one features Marco's time in the hospital, Jackie and Janna seeing the spirits of the manor, Meteor's training with the Iron Spider clan… and finally to showcase something interesting back at the Butterfly castle! What it is… no spoilers! Heh, you will just have to wait and see!

Also, hoped you liked what I did there with the women here that will be part of Marco's adventure and life. I want Eclipsa to be very curious on the many varieties of music and what it could mean for her later on as the story progresses. For Higgs to see that perhaps there is something better when one fights. For Kelly to see that indeed there is much more that the Earthlings know and have where it concerns nature. For Hekapoo to see that the Diaz family is truly a strong family in many ways & also that the world sure has some unique places to go.

As for Jackie and Janna, to see that sometimes curses of certain kinds are unique and that this one in particular concerning the Rissing spirits is truly special. What is it… you will have to see in the next chapter!

I need some assistance, please. I have given Whistine, Khrysthalle, Jan-Jan and Azniss some unique abilities. I need help in giving abilities to the other Pony Head Sisters. Abilities that don't have much flash and such, but rather solid substance that is very useful in many real-life scenarios. Credit will be given due to the one who has given me some ideas for the abilities, as it is their right.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What would you tell Kelly about the plants of Earth? And what kind of plant would you like to show & explain to her in the _Plant Sanctuary_ exhibit?

How would you help Hekapoo and Rafael in planning the trip from California to Texas? And what sort of tourist spots would be good for them to see on the way over to San Antonio?

What would you reaction be seeing Higgs playing with Mariposa like they did in the backyard? What kind of tips would you give to Mariposa in the art of toy swordplay?

What kind of songs would you introduce Eclipsa to? And which singing artist would you like to introduce her to?

What kind of motorcycle disguise would you suggest for Nachos? Also, what is your theory concerning the Rissing spirits and Janna?

What do you think the reaction will be when the Pony Head Sisters use the Time spell in the area of the Butterfly grounds? And also, what do you think would happen if they found out on what occurred earlier when the Acacius/Khan/Arms family arrived?

And finally this… what gemstones would you have given Ratatusk for the recording he got? And what do you think Meteora and Silka will think or do when they see said recording?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


	21. Apology- Still Continuing Story

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope you all are doing well and good.

I just wanted to apologize to you all for the long delay. Let it be known that I am NOT abandoning this story series! I just want to apologize to you all for the long delay. With personal and professional changes and such coming up, sadly a majority of it negative, combined with this corona nightmare along with its rules and regulations still in play… just seriously messed with my creative spark.

I am doing my best to try and get it back, but I also have other stories that I promised to work on from other Authors, such as my _Kingdom Hearts_ story with Author **edowdle** and my _Sonic X_ one with Author **Nicky Haugh**. Once I finished in updating those stories, I will work on my _Star Vs._ one here!

I really want to say I am sorry for the delay, and will do my best to see if I can get my drive and creative spark back. It's been… it's been a crazy four or so months since this viral nightmare started. I really hope it ends soon, all of it.

I continue to hope and pray for this virus to be exterminated for good, and more than that… for all of these changes that have had a negative effect on many people, myself included, to be done away with for good. I hope to see the end of masks and face shields, where they are no longer needed. The end of plastic walls and Plexiglas barriers. The end of distancing on ALL levels. The end of isolation and staying at home. The end of online/virtual substitutions that seem to be popping up like weeds. The end of contactless/touch free nonsense. The end of excessive sanitation and cleaning.

Most of all… I wish to see the end of fear/panic/paranoia/doubt/worry. I hope and pray to see people getting their courage, confidence, real common sense back! Not to live in fear or this **Do The Five Thing** rules and regulations junk that has been spouting off like crazy!

In any case, just wanted to say this. And also that Author **Drjeesh** is still working on the comic for this story, so go to him and PM him on more details concerning it!

God bless you all, and I will keep hoping and praying for some serious, real good news to come in for all!

I do have some questions I have been meaning to ask you all concerning the story. Here they are:

1.) If Disney actually took my story here and made it into a cartoon or anime-like series, would you watch it? And why?

2.) If this got turned into a comic series or graphic novel, would you read it? And why?

3.) What is your favorite scene so far in this first book series? And your least favorite one?

4.) And finally this: If you were journeying with Marco and his ladies, what kind of abilities/skills would you like to teach him? Both combat and non-combat related?)


	22. Chapter 22

Marco at a Crossroads

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope that all of you are doing well, staying strong and sure in this time we are currently living in.

Before I say or do anything, I want to give praise and honor to the Lord. God, thank you for answering my prayers and looking after my family. We have endured a lot since this viral nightmare started, and even though it has been tough on all of us, we are getting stronger and more closer to you. Jesus, continue to guide all of us more. In this day and age, we need you now more than ever to get through the many obstacles and challenges that continue to crop up. Help my family, my friends and the many people out there on this planet that need you very much in all ways, shape and form.

I still pray and hope to see the permanent end not just to this corona plague, but to everything else that has cropped up due to it. I hope and pray to see the end of masks and face-shields, the end of distancing on any level, the end of isolation, the end of staying at home, the end of excessive sanitation, the end of contactless/touch free nonsense, the end of plastic walls and Plexiglas barriers, the end of online/virtual substitutions of any kind…

More so, to see the end of fear/panic/paranoia/doubt/worry. I hope to see the people come back in putting more faith and trust in one another, but more so with the Lord in securing them. I believe more in security than in just safety; to live tried and true outside the safety/comfort zones while knowing I am protected in all ways! I hope and pray to see fear and paranoia done away with for good in all, and people making the supremely hard but very worthwhile journey back to regular-normal on all levels.

I hope and pray that people find and hold tight to that special substance/essence that exists in the many small, subtle but very significant blessings/gifts/freedoms that all of us, including myself, used to take for granted. I do NOT want to take any of it for granted again, and hope and pray that the people realize and hold fast to their beings the true growth and experience plus sensations/satisfaction/accomplishment/fulfillment/completion that comes from doing things in real-reality with people, not something one gets through a screen.

Now then, I believe I owe all of you patient readers a good chapter & I aim to deliver to the best of my abilities!

Author **Drjeesh** is still working on the comic that is about this story here, so any kind of positive encouragement and words to him would be most appreciated. Also, I put his picture here as the Image Cover for this story. So this picture all created by him!

Also, I want to extend my warmest and sincere gratitude towards all of you who have kept up with my stories, been patient with me & have enjoyed my work here even though it is slow. Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers! You all deserve to be blessed by God for your patience and understanding!

The story will pick up, that much I promise. Just want to flesh out the characters & plot more before kicking things into high gear which will be soon!

In this chapter, you will see Marco's reaction to the letter he received & also see more of the book he is reading in the hospital. It takes place at the same time when Moon left, so the past will be shown for a bit before moving back to the present. Also… you will see what happens to the four royal ones before and after their punishment is decided!

Just so you all know, I am a big fan of various shows and series that I loved to watch in the past as a kid. So you may see some references or similarities that are from one of my fave TV show series, _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ that aired long ago in 1993. I'm old school all the way in many things, so be prepared to spot some subtle Easter Eggs here.

And on a final note, still looking for anyone that can do fan art or YouTube video reviews for my _Monsters and Magic_ series. I am determined to advertise in any way my Disney/Toho novels and works, so any kind of help like that would be most appreciated.

I state this again- I cannot please everyone, nor do I ever wish to. I believe in the words of my pastor Rick Godwin from Summit Christian Center at San Antonio and it is this: _**If you try to please everyone, you lose yourself entirely**_. So while others may not be pleased at this, it is what it is. My aim is not to please all, but to write a worthwhile story. No more, no less.

So again, just to be sure I am clear… trust in what I do. I may not be a total expert with the _Star Vs._ series, but I will do my best with what I know and pick up along the way. In addition, I have been seeing a lot of old cartoon & live-action series that I have on VHS & DVD, still working in fine condition. They consist of both Disney & non-Disney series, and thus I have enjoyed & learned much from them to put in here. So this story will also have educational purposes, similar to shows that combined education with entertainment in the 1980s and 1990s.

The action will also take place mostly on Earth, with some taking place in Mewni. The dimension where time is greatly accelerated, Hekapoo's home, will only be shown a minor number of times. After seeing the Diaz's losing their two kids once more to rapid growing up to them not being part of their lives… I will not have anything like that here. I believe that parents should see their kids grow, help them grow and become good adults in the process. So Mariposa nor Marco will return to Hekapoo's home realm.

So just to make it clear here. There will be NO kind of reference to slash or femme-slash of any kind. So while this is a Marco/Multiple Girls story, there will be NO kind of slash or femme-slash actions or references here at all. I believe that I can bring forth the true and real potential of Jackie and the other ladies here, more so than was done/shown to them in the series.

And that is my stance on this story, and all others I have made and will make in the future. Look to my bio to understand me and more on where I stand firmly. And again, this story will feature Christian elements and faith! And that I am not sorry at all for!

Also, will be giving my OC names from the website _20000-NAMES_, as I have done in my previous stories. Each name is linked to a different nation, and has a different meaning. To see what they mean, go to website to look it up. If any of you wish to create your own OC's for me to use in the story, let me know & I will see what I can do.

I do not own _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, it is created by Daron Nefcy & executive producers Daron Nefcy, Dave Wasson and Jordana Arkin. Production is the Disney Television Animation, and aired on network Disney XD and Disney Channel.

_I Am The Christian The Devil Warned You About_ is by Mario Murillo, © 1996 by said author and edited by Carol Ann Murillo. Published by the Fresh Fire Communications company in Danville, California in 1996.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

When Queen Moon left the hospital to see the others, Marco was looking at the envelope that held his friend Princess Penelope Acacius's letter. The envelope was light blue, the favorite color of Moon but it was not merely for decoration. Envelopes like that were meant to serve as an item of importance in Mewni, for receiving an envelope like that meant that the contents inside were rather important and needed to be addressed post-haste. On the front was the elegant cursive writing that showed the words **PRINCESS PENELOPE ACACIUS**, which made Marco smile slightly as he saw that his friend's writing was impressive.

Star handwriting was readable yes, yet it did not contain a kind of charm or class that Penelope or others he knew possessed.

The young Latino lad carefully opened the envelope, taking out the two parchments that were written by his friend from the Acacius realm. He opened up the folded paper, finding the one that started the letter & starting to read what Penelope wrote down for him. He read softly to himself as he reviewed the first-class cursive handwriting:

_Dear Sir Marco Diaz the Mighty,_

_I hope you are doing well. Things have been… interesting to say the least here in Mewni, and at home. I just wanted to let you know that I recently completed my training under my parents, and I believe that I am ready to ascend to the throne when the time comes._

_I believe that you once told me that 'no one can fully be prepared for everything, but can be ready for anything'. And you are right on that. While I cannot prepare for everything when the time comes for me to become Queen, I WILL be ready for anything that crops up. My parents have trained me well, my people have faith in me… and you have expressed faith and trust in my abilities. So I can say with full confidence that I am ready, but also knowing I have help should I need it._

_Marco I was… I was quite scared on the last letter you sent to me. You stated that you had a business to finish and… and that after it was completed, it would be difficult for you to write back to me. And… saying that there was a… a chance that we would never see each other again after it. And thanking me for being a good friend to you._

_The way you wrote it all done… it frightened me, Sir Marco. It was like… I could feel the depression and heaviness in your words. I… I was really worried and scared for you, Marco._

_Thankfully, my training had just been recently completed, so me and my family had come to see the Butterfly family quickly to see if you were okay. However, we did surprise everyone when we arrived there, and we cannot exactly blame them since it has been a year since I had last seen the Butterfly family. And just so you know, out of everyone, Star was the most amazed by our new looks. She exclaimed that my parents had put me under a spell, but I put her in her place quickly._

_I wish I could write more to you, but sadly on limited time. I will say this; I hope to hear EVERYTHING from you concerning you and this 'business' you had which I know now stems from the Blood Moon Curse. And do not worry, Queen Moon did not divulge what occurred as myself and my new friends __Prince Loukianos & Princess Lysimache. We both figured it out for ourselves._

_I hope you recover completely and to see you again soon. I want to show you how much I have changed, and for the better I might add. I wish for you to see me in the flesh and blood, for I believe a simple picture would not do. So again, I hope you are healed completely and swiftly._

_Sincerely with all my heart,_

_Princess Penelope Acacius_

_P.S: Oh, we are SO going to have words when we meet again. So you better prepare yourself, Sir Marco…_

Said young man gulped at the last words, as he felt the intensity from those two sentences. He thought, 'It's almost like when Mom is angry with me or Dad with something, and she tells us that she wants to talk with either of us all calm like… that is scary!'. He had learned some time ago that when women were mad, they showed it in various ways like yelling/screaming or showing an enraged face. That was scary in his view…

But when all calm with a neutral expression, voice level but with a certain amount of strength & intensity to it… now that is what made him more nervous & anxious more so then the freely expressive one on many levels.

He looked over the note again and saw what were light tear marks in certain places, showing that Penelope was quite emotional when she wrote in a certain place. The marks were mostly near the part where she admitted that she was scared for him due to receiving his letter. Marco really felt bad for making his friend shed tears over him like so, but he had taken into account the possibility that he may not survive the de-bonding process by Luna.

And he hated to lie to a good friend like Penelope, so he had been honest with his note.

The young lad smiled softly and said, "Thank you for caring about me that much Penelope.". He carefully folded the letter back up and returned it inside the envelope, putting it on the small guest chair that was on his right. Marco knew that it would be some time until he was well enough to reply to the Acacius princess, so he would be patient in his healing.

* * *

The young Diaz man reached to the book that was on his lap, seeing that he still had some time until his check-up by the doctors at 4:00 p.m. He opened it up and was back on the page was about to read when Queen Moon appeared. It was Chapter Four- The Twelve Are Found. Marco started to read on how the hero was now waking up in a park in the middle of his own town, fully dressed in the clothes he had worn to church the night before. Most would assume that he was taking a nap, but the hero knew better.

Marco whispered to himself as he read slightly out loud that the hero was trying his best to restrain himself from the supernatural still at work within him. He had believed himself damned when he had went down to Hell… but the hero realized that he was redeemed as it was clear to him that was given a chance… a mission by God Himself!

The former knight of Star Butterfly continued to read the beginning of the chapter with a new intensity, seeing that the hero had seen evil in all its fullness & that the rage and disgust he felt when remembering seeing it all. The hero had come to recognize his purpose, a zeal & zest that was unquenchable burning deep in his very being as compromise of any sort was unimaginable… and returning to the bland faith he once held was out of the question.

Marco continued to read on, his imagination on high as he envisioned himself now as the hero as said being had gone in search of Martin's home address, remembering the information he had gleaned from within the core of the Enemy's camp. The young man was reading intensely when the hero had found the place, and the daughter of the author of The Twelve. He read that the hero had to do some serious convincing on the reason why he was here… to find the thesis of her father.

The daughter Miranda was skeptical, and admitted that she learned to hate Martin's thesis… and that if she let him in her home, she would risk re-opening some very deep wounds. She deeply loved and respected her father, a man who led the gospel powerfully in China and led to many breakthroughs there in said land. However… she also resented him due to her view on that he threw his life away because of his loyalty for Christ.

The Diaz lad pushed onward, reading on how Miranda had described her father as a genius, a man with clear purpose, honesty and love that people around him seemed to grow in strength and power just by being associated with him. The young lady admitted that she was angry that her father's simple genius went unregarded and misunderstood by many of his peers.

When Miranda stated that his thesis was destroyed, the hero let out that it was not so… and soon had to tell her EVERYTHING that he had witnessed. And after that, assuring her that her wounds would not be re-opened but rather healed. Marco could understand a bit on why Miranda was hesitant to even believe the hero… until she spoke the words which he read aloud, '_Somehow I believe you because of the look you have in your eyes. Few, if any, have that look. You only get it after a true bout with the Evil One, and after you face your own flesh and win a warrior's heart from God. I know that look. I saw that look in my father's eyes._'.

Marco continued to read on as Miranda explained a bit of her family's history; on how her father Martin was able to win many people in China, where the people had become lions of God and the numbers of people he won over to Christ increasing dramatically, her older brothers staying behind in China to continue on the work as they convinced her and Martin to return to America due to reassignment… and how everything seemed to change when Martin announced that he would teach The Twelve he had written to a class in the college he taught at.

The Diaz lad started to realize why Miranda hated the thesis of her father, as he had been attacked by all sides & had died while never giving up hope for the genuine and real Christian faith to be spread. He read on, seeing the hero comforting the young woman as he explained that the thesis did not kill Martin… but gave him life. And when he asked to go down to the basement with her to get The Twelve, Miranda was startled that he even knew where the thesis was or where her father prayed a lot. This only added more weight to the hero's story.

Marco read more, reading out loud softly to himself as he continued down the chapter. As they both walked down the stairs to the basement, Miranda pointing out the small dark, dank corner where her father often prayed. She admitted her hesitancy as she explained herself on why it was… and that what they would be doing would change their lives forever. According to the hero, there was no holier ground on Earth than the spot in the basement… a hotly contested piece of real estate that was the flashpoint between good and evil.

When Miranda inquired if he was willing to pay the price that would be asked of him to read and understand The Twelve… Marco read the hero's response, which he was more than willing to pay the price. He had seen damnation, he had seen the _master plan_ created by the Fallen Angel himself that would decimate mankind completely… and he was not going to turn around and hide in fear. Rather, he would absorb all that was going to be shown to him, and fight back with all his resolve.

The duo reached the bottom of the basement, took some tools and together removed the floorboards that revealed the metal box. Inside the small container was a large book, a prayer diary, that was wrapped carefully with paper. Also there was a note that was written with instructions by Martin himself, the hero opening it first and reading its contents.

After reading the letter that had come from the humble yet powerful man of Christ that seemed to be just for him, the hero unwrapped the book and found yet another envelope inside. It was addressed _To Miranda, With All My Love_. He gave her the letter to Miranda, who had opened it with trembling hands… and soon started to cry but in a good way. The letter contained the healing words of love that only a godly father could impart to his daughter.

Marco read on how Miranda excused herself from the room and went back upstairs… where the hero soon heard her praying, rejoicing, crying and laughing as she read the life-giving words from the letter over and over again. The hero soon repaired the prayer room, soon praying himself as he wanted to begin his new life where Martin left off in his own. And how he opened the diary and started to read the secrets known as The Twelve.

The young Diaz was enthralled, hoping that perhaps on his journey soon around the planet, he would experience something powerful in the emotional and spiritual sense like the hero was doing now.

He didn't know how right he was on that hope!

* * *

~At Butterfly Castle~

Back now to the present and in the realm of Mewni, it was 4:00 p.m. The whole meeting that happened in the Butterfly Castle had lasted for twenty minutes, and now it had been ten minutes since Queen Moon and the other royals were behind the fire wall barrier that Hekapoo created. Star Butterfly was still sitting on the cold stone floor during the time, reflecting on her actions as there was nothing else to do. She felt defeated and completely vulnerable now, exposed after her entire actions against her very first Earth friend had been told to all.

Her friends tried to encourage her, shake her out of her stupor and urging her to snap out of it so she could come with a plan to break free from the room. But the blonde princess ignored them all, lost in her own mind:

_~Inside Star's consciousness~_

_One of the emotions that had been in control of Star for now panicking, and it was Pride. This emotion looked like Star, but with darker tone of skin and her golden hair having green streaks within it plus a black headband that had horns on it. This emotion had been in a state of panic ever since the Acacius family came in on the scene, and it had been getting more chaotic for her and the other emotions that made Star's personality & character._

_Pride-Star was muttering to herself, "Okay, okay, okay! There is no need to panic! We… We just got to assert our authority! We got to remain firm! We are still in the clear! We are innocent of anything! Yeah, yeah! That's something to say! Just try to pin the blame on Marco and…"._

_She did not finish her mutterings when the sound of chains being snapped was heard! Pride-Star, and several other unhealthy emotions that were with her, turned towards a door that had been marked in big bold words __**GOODY-GOODY CONSCIENCE: KEEP UNDER WRAPS**__. A white light, that had been weak and faint for some time, was now blazing brilliantly under the cracks of the door!_

_A powerful rattling sound came forth, the door vibrating and looking like it was about to be blown off its hinges. Star-Pride cringed when she saw and felt the strong tremors, but then the rattling died… but the light was still intense as ever._

_All leaned in to hear anything else coming from the spot… but they were soon blown away, just as the door itself did as it was thrown from its confines like a cannon would from a cannonball! The emotions were dazed, gathering their wits about them… and looked up to see a bright light coming from the doorway that was now open!_

_Stepping forth was the conscience of Star, and with her several other beings. With her was Humility, Self-Control, Discipline, Patience, Peace, Kindness, Goodness and Gentleness. Each emotion was exactly like Star herself, but different in subtle but significant ways. It was not just in their clothing or accessories, but with their entire facial expressions and posture._

_The conscience of Star had no headband on & her hair was short and in the hair style of Ellie Sattler from the 1993 movie __**Jurassic Park**__. She looked furious, righteous anger coursing through her that was different from the Star-Anger emotion that was on the side of Pride-Star. She glared at all of them, but her focus was on Pride one._

_She spoke, "Oh no, you are NOT chaining me up like last time! This has gone long enough! I will not allow this farce to continue any longer!". Her words were like a storm, making the emotions that were on the side of Pride-Star flinch and back away. The leader of the group did the same, backing away as the conscience of Star started to step forward with her companions following._

_Pride-Star exclaimed, "H-Hey! We need to save ourselves! We need to…!". She was silence again by a mere look from the good part of the vessel they all inhabited. To the negative emotion of Star Butterfly, this made no sense. They had made sure to overpower and chain her and her companions, slowly but surely for the past three years. It was a struggle yes, but they had managed to contain her… sadly in part to Star herself who aided them._

_But it seems that both the vessel and the conscience were at one now, and the chains that held the good parts down… they were free!_

_Conscience-Star spoke softly but with authority and power, "What we need to do… what STAR needs to do is to get herself back on track. The evidence is all before us and has been exposed for all to see and hear."._

_Humility-Star stated, "She needs me so that she can learn more effectively in many areas, not being held back by arrogance."._

_Self-Control and Discipline-Star spoke as one similar to the Twin Fairies from the 1961 Toho movie __**Mothra**__, "She needs us so that she can control her own impulses and learn to steady herself, not to be so loose and reckless."._

_Gentleness-Star said softly, "She needs to learn that a gentle hand will not just guide but offer more to others, not an iron fist that only knows unnecessary actions or violence."._

_Patience-Star put in, "She needs to learn that waiting and listening are more effective in the long run than merely leaping into a situation with fists or magic blazing."._

_Goodness-Star stated, "She needs so badly to learn the fine lines in everything that separate good from evil, good from bad."._

_And finally Peace-Star spoke firmly, "And she needs to know peace of mind & spirit, for herself and for others. For Mewnians, Monsters and other beings"._

_With each statement that was made, the group got closer to the negative emotions who backed away quickly. The white light that surrounded them grew in intensity and power, causing the others to shrink slowly as their influence was being drained._

_Pride-Star struggled violently, not wanting to lose her control and influence over the vessel all shared. She rushed towards the good parts of Star, but she was soon wrapped up in golden light that tripped her up. She fell down to the floor, soon looking up at the intense gaze from Conscience-Star. She returned the glare with hate and loathing, struggling to get free but it was no use._

_Herself and the other negative emotions were flung to the side, not through the door that once contained them though. Conscience-Star went to the main control apparatus that showed her everything that Star was seeing, the other emotions going to the sub-control panels that the others manned. Suddenly, they were all flooded with various information from Star!_

_They all felt weak, exhausted but all expected that. They knew that their vessel had been on one intense roller coaster ride for the past few days, and the one she just experienced now was the breaking point for her. Ironically, it was the very thing they needed to be set free. Conscience-Star proclaimed, "We must take it slow and steady for now. Star here is still quite sensitive for the time being… but we are now here to help her."._

_Patience-Star put in somberly, "We have quite a journey ahead of us. We have a lot to make up for; to the parents, friends… to everyone in Mewni.". All saw that she was right; over the past three years when returning back to Mewni, Star had gradually slunk back to her old persona and thus many now in the realm, Monster and Mewnian alike, was very wary of her. And with this complete change in personality, many would be skeptical of her._

_Discipline-Star stated firmly, "It is a tough road yes… but one that must be done. WILL be done. It will be more worth it in the long rung of things.". The others felt confident in her words. Indeed, it would be a long road for them to make up for everything. But it would be worth it for both Star and the others in the long run._

_Conscience-Star sighed, pulling herself together and declared firmly, "Okay… back again in the driver's seat. It's been a long time but… here it goes!"._

_A flash of white light bathed the room that held Star's emotions, the light coursing through the various networks of living veins and bio-electrical impulses all through the body… from the head all the way to the heart area._

* * *

~Outside in real reality~

There is one thing that all should know. Time flows differently in some areas. In the mind, time goes faster so that decisions could be made quickly for the body to translate into real time. So Thomas, Lilacia and Patty were mildly surprised when they heard Star stop crying… and felt something was off with her as she slowly rose up from her position on the stone floor. Dry tear mark stains were on her face, her eyes still obscured by her blonde locks… but her position and stance was firm and solid.

Lilacia cautiously floated over to her BFF and asked, "B-Fly, you okay there? Cause you're acting all weird and such, so now would be a good time to come up with a plan of escape while we got the chance!".

Star turned to her floating unicorn head friend… and slapped her hard with her right hand! The oldest daughter of King & Queen Ponyhead was sent back swiftly to the demon prince and multi-armed princess, Lilacia's left cheek had a red imprint of the Mewnian princess's hand! Patty and Thomas caught her, all stunned by the action. Lilacia was too, her eyes opening with tears of pain coming forth.

All looked to Star who muttered the words softly but with strength, "Don't touch me, Lilacia.".

Thomas let the Hecatoncherire princess hold onto a stunned Lilacia, going to Star and exclaiming, "Star, why did you do that?! Why are you…?!". His words died as he saw Star now looking at them now fully with her bangs no long obscuring her eyes. Her eyes were blazing with righteous fury, showing a fire that they had not seen! Let it be known that they have seen Star angry and such in the past, yet… this one seemed different, more intense and strong than before with a certain substance/essence that they could not identify. Her entire facial features also seemed to show the same fury that was in her eyes.

Star spoke with strength and conviction, "Don't even speak to me Thomas Lucitor! You and Lilacia have NO right to speak to me!". She looked to Patty and stated that she still considered her a friend for now, but that they would have a long talk later on if possible… along with the other princesses of the realm.

The blonde daughter of River and Moon turned her gaze back to her fiancée and continued, "My eyes, my head… my heart, have been made blind for the past three years. You two led me down back to my old self, path that reverted me back to my hyperactive, reckless and selfish self! But… honestly it was all of my choosing to follow you two. To listen to your advices, to follow your lead… to follow your words that have done nothing but hurt my family, the few friends I have here and on Earth… and also to Marco Diaz…".

Her voice had softened when she came to the part where she admitted that most of the blame was on her alone, for her own choice in following Thomas and Lilacia's advice. Again, the trio of royal ones were surprised to hear such words coming from Star's lips & it showed on their faces.

Star regained herself and spoke once again, but this time with resolve & firmness, "Now… everything is open and I can see clearly on how much wrong I have done, just to please my own self and you two. I have a lot to make up for… and I mean a lot. So for my first action…". She held up the purple-colored velvet box that contained the engagement ring Thomas gave to her.

Said demon prince and the two ladies behind him were now worried on what she was going to do. Star opened up the box, taking the ring out and dropping the box once said item was in her possession. She looked at the trio, her right fist closing tight around the ring… and she lifted up quickly, apparently going to throw the ring on the floor to smash it! And if that did not work, she would stomp on it in order to break it.

Tom gasped and rushed over to her, doing a dive with his left hand extended out. Time seemed to slow down as Star threw the ring down… and Thomas did a sliding dive, managing to get under the ring & caught it like a professional baseball player! The flow of time resumed as he now laid at the feet of Star, who was gazing at him still with anger.

The son of King Dave and Queen Wrathmelior let out a reliving breath that he managed to save the engagement ring, but his victory expression was replaced quickly by worry as he looked to see Star's look. He rose up quick to his feet and exclaimed, "Starship, what are you doing?! You were going to smash it!".

The princess answered coolly, "That was the idea. To be engaged to you after what you and Lilacia deceived me to do, coaxed me to do… KNOWING that it would hurt my dear friend Marco… it makes me ill just thinking about it now!". This really hurt Tom and Lilacia, the duo stepping back a little from her frosty words.

Star extended her right hand out and said, "Give me the ring so I can destroy it.".

Tom pulled back, both hands covering the piece of jewelry protectively as he replied, "Wait, wait! Starship, I think you're taking things a bit too far! I mean, after all we have been through and done together, you really want to throw away our engagement?!". There was also another reason why Tom was protecting the ring from Star…

Patty decided that now would be the best time to intervene. Normally, she would have Princess Ponyhead go in to try and settle things. But… the way Star punched her just a little while ago & what she was saying now… even she could clearly see that it would aggravate the situation more than soothe it.

She gently put Lilacia down, the floating head getting her wits back enough to float on instinct/reflex. The four-armed blonde princess went over to the couple, getting in-between them. She stated, "Okay, hold on please! Let's calm down a little!".

Patty looked to Star and asked, "Star, do you really want to break it off with Tom? I mean, you two have been through so much together for three years. And I know that now seems bad and all, but…".

The daughter of Queen Moon glared at her hard, causing her to freeze in mid-sentence. Star stated firmly, "After hearing what I have done from everyone here just now, and seeing back on my own past actions… than yes, I would like to break it off. I want to start on the right foot this time around, and the first thing is to cut myself off from the very beings who caused me to degrade like this!".

Princess Arms replied quickly, "Hold on Star, hold on! Look, just calm down a little for a bit! Let's hear what the parents have decided, THEN we can discuss more on the engagement ring.". This was a gamble in her view, as Star seemed quite adamant to break away from the demon prince. While she knew it would make for the juiciest of gossip, she believed that it would cause a backlash that would hurt both parties. And for the time being, she wanted to prevent more headaches and drama.

The blonde young lady seemingly calmed down in posture, but not by much. She looked over to see Thomas who was still clutching the ring protectively, apparently wanting to protect the iconic bond he had with her. She sighed and replied, "As you wish. I will hold off on this now… but let me make one thing perfectly clear to Tom."

The Butterfly princess looked hard at the demon prince and said neutrally, "Whatever we had Tom… whatever it was that held us together… it's gone. It has crumbled fast, and I see no way for the bridges to be mended unless you AND Lilacia apologize to Marco.".

Lilacia exclaimed in indignation, "Us?! Apologize to the Earth Turd?! Ha! Like that will…!". Her voice was cut off as Tom rushed to her and put one of his hands to her mouth, silencing her and causing the floating unicorn to look at him in bewilderment and confusion.

Tom spoke up quick, "I-I'm sure that will happen Starship! Hahaha… it will! Trust me!". He was smiling in a quirky manner that made the two ladies raise an eyebrow at him while he was trying to maintain his hold on the struggling Princess Lilacia.

Star gaze turned to her friend, her gaze softening a little and saying, "Patty… I consider you a friend still, but I think that you and I… no, all of the princesses who are involved in this mess should have a long talk. Do you understand?". The four-armed beauty nodded, saying that she understood and would abide by her decision.

Despite all that occurred, Patty's first loyalty was to her friend Star. She had helped her out at the reform school, and more so later on after that. But it seems that some misconceptions and such had to be cleared up, both with her & the other princesses that were connected with Star. And if this was what it took to keep her friendship with Miss Butterfly, then so be it.

Tom carefully and subtly moved his hand off of Lilacia's snout, the oldest Ponyhead hissing in anger, "What is your problem, Horn-Head!?". Apparently, she did not like being covered like that.

The prince demon answered softly and urgently, "Shhhh! Look, there is a reason I saved the ring other than its sentiment and legal value! And also, we need to be on Star's good side for the moment.".

The Valley Girl-accented princess adopted a quizzical look on her face as she inquired, "What do you mean exactly? What is going on?".

Tom was about to answer… when he heard the fire barrier sizzling, indicating that it was about to open. He replied hastily, "I'll explain later! Right now, just trust me!". He then stood straight up beside her, the floating unicorn head giving him a suspicious look before getting herself ready as well.

Star and Patty did the same, the four-armed young lady keeping in between Tom and her friend.

* * *

At 4:05 p.m., the flame wall slowly lowered itself, revealing the various royal members and Hekapoo. Queen Moon and her fellow royal friends and their children saw something had changed, there was something in the air & with the way Star held herself that indicated this. They all saw the young woman looking tired, worn out… yet also held herself impressively for someone who had just been through an extreme emotional/mental roller coaster ride.

Princess Penelope, Prince Loukianos and Princess Lysimache eyes narrowed slightly at the change in Star's posture and facial expression, trying to discern if what they saw was genuine… or a ruse. The Acacius princess thought, 'Star looks… different. Her eyes, her posture… and if I'm reading this right, the very air itself around is… changed. I wonder why…?'.

The children of Khan were also curious, as their senses were more acute not just in the physical sense but also the spiritual sense as well. Like all animals, they had a more deeper connection with nature. But as big cats, they were a bit more sensitive towards supernatural and more internal workings. And what they sensed from Star was really driving their curiosity upward.

However, both shared this thought, 'We shall look into this matter another time. Right now… there is a decision to be laid down.'.

Queen Moon shook her head slightly to get back to reality. The change in her daughter's demeanor could wait. She stood up, the rest of the royals doing the same. This made Patty, Tom and Lilacia gulp and look quite nervous… but not Star. Again, this raised eyebrows at this slightly but would look into the matter later. She spoke with authority, "Star Butterfly, Thomas Lucitor, Lilacia Ponyhead & Patty Arms. Step forward."

The four did so, the three hesitant still while Star was more composed.

Moon Butterfly spoke, "After much deliberation, we have decided on your punishment for the various deeds you four have done that jeopardized the well-being of Sir Marco 'the Mighty' Diaz. First… Star Butterfly.".

River picked up, "I hate to be the one to do this to you daughter… but it needs to be done. First off, you are still grounded from dimension-hopping & utilizing magic. And your limitation to see your friends still stand at only Saturdays, but this time it is under supervision from someone we trust. Your training schedule will also double in intensity. Your title as Princess is temporarily suspended, and you will be part of the Royal Monster Emissary as Sir Buff Frog's assistant. Your room will be sealed off and your stuff brought to a living quarters that is beside his room in four days, which is on Friday.".

Tom, Lilacia and Patty gasped as such a thing was too horrible for them. However, Star stood firm even as ever.

Queen Moon put in, "This punishment will be so for a year, and even after that we will see if you are mentally/socially/emotionally capable of being restored back to full rank and position. In this do you understand, daughter?". She really disliked being so formal to her own flesh and blood, but it needed to be done.

Star bowed her head slightly and answered in a tired tone, "I understand and… I do not have a problem with this.".

King Khan said in a mildly curious tone, "I am surprised that you are not putting up a fight as one would expect, young Butterfly.".

The daughter of River and Moon looked to the anthro tiger and replied, "I am very… tired and exhausted, King Khan. I am drained; physically, emotionally, mentally… on many levels. But… even I know this punishment is fair and would be considered light to some. But… I accept it. It's the very least I can do.". Again, many were surprised by her mature tone though some were wondering why she was speaking in such a manner that did not fit her character.

Star looked to her mother and father once more, her gaze zooming in on Moon and asked, "Mom, I… I have a lot to make up for. And… even though I did a lot to Marco, I… I know I do not have the right to know where he is. But… hopefully in the future, I can know so I can… apologize to him?". It seemed that she was still a bit sensitive indeed towards the Diaz lad.

Moon was thoughtful for a moment before she answered, "Perhaps Star… perhaps. It all depends on your attitude and actions from here on in. But know that for now, he is under MY care and protection. Do you understand?". She nodded her head, replying that she understood completely and accepted it.

The blue-haired mature beauty looked to the others, giving them the look to see if they too understood her words. The trio nodded their heads rapidly, as they did NOT want to get on the bad side of a formidable royal one and warrioress.

* * *

King Dave looked to his son and stated loudly, "Thomas Lucitor, your recent punishment from earlier still stands. You will only see Star and her friends on Saturday's, but this time under supervision by someone that we trust as well. Your lessons will also double in intensity. Also, you also have your title of Prince is also revoked. You will be working now in the Metal Construct Facility in the disposal area.".

Thomas showed shock and horror on his face as he realized that he was now demoted to a mere garbage man… but that was a cover since on the inside, he was very glad. His mind was on full-tilt scheming as he considered his new position. The Underworld had many kinds of facilities, and one of them was a plant that took broken or useless slabs of metal so they could be either recycled or melted down. This fit in perfectly with the plan he had in store to get back even with Marco as he could acquire the necessary items needed to build the device that would allow him to utilize his flash-fire teleportation ability in a different way.

Queen Wrathmelior saw her son's shocked face, shaking her head that her son was taking the news hard as she knew he would. Yet… she also felt something a bit… off about him now. The immense queen felt that something was not right, mother's instincts flaring up as she felt that something was unusual when her son did not utter any kind of rebuttal or tantrum. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but put it on the back shelf for now.

King and Queen Ponyhead looked to Lilacia, the patriarch of the family announcing, "The punishment for you Lilacia Ponyhead is your training is also doubled, and you can see your friends ONLY on Saturdays as well under the supervision of someone we trust enough to never deceive us in their reports. Also, your royal title is revoked as well! You will not be working in the Royal Calculations Area, assistant to Karlos Neystrong. You will help him in calculating and figuring not just the amount of money we have in the Royal Treasury, but also in many other areas as well.".

This caused the princess to shout out, "WHAT?!". The sound could be heard about three or so miles from the location of the castle itself. Lilacia than floated down, a look of total shock on her face. You see, math was not her best subject as numbers hurt her head. And now to be working in the department that required accurate and detailed number calculations, plus having her title as a Princess revoked… it only added to her number of nightmares that she was doing now with her folks.

Queen Ponyhead was very sad that she had to do this to her daughter, but she had to be firm. She had to be an effective parent now, as sadly she and her husband had allowed her to get away with all kinds of things. And with her de-volving as it were in their schemes to turn Star Butterfly back to her old self as well as the plot against Sir Marco… that was the final straw. Her daughter HAD to learn from this… otherwise more drastic punishment or action would have to be done. Queen Ponyhead hoped beyond hope that it would not come to that.

Queen Seres looked to her daughter and said in a disappointed tone, "Patty, the trouble you are in is light compared to the others. But you still must be punished for keeping the engagement between Star and Thomas a secret. Royal marriage traditions and protocol is NOT to be taken lightly, especially if it is between two potent royal families. I will speak with your father about this when we get back home, but for now… here is your punishment.".

The blonde Mewnian mature beauty announced sharply, "Patty Arms, you will undergo intense royal training with me and your father King Alarico. You will be given a training schedule with us, and you WILL learn on what it means to be a true royal princess of our realm. Weapons training will be included in it. Also, you are also restricted to seeing Star, Thomas and Lilacia only on Saturdays. You can see your other friends at any given time, but you will have to let me or your father know about it. And we WILL work you hard in your lessons and training. Am I making myself clear to you on this?".

Patty was trembling as she realized that her easy lifestyle was now over; she was now in the same boat as the others, but less severe. She wanted to complain, to protest about this… until she saw the sharp glare coming from Seres. Her mother was kind, loving and protective of her. That much was true… but also firm when it came to discipline. And right now, she was showing it intently & Patty had learned after seeing some servants who were many times her mother's size being scolded by her, that crossing her was a BAD idea.

The blonde Arms beauty nodded and replied meekly, "Yes ma'am.".

King Khan put in, "If any serious breach of your punishment is discovered, brace yourself for the consequences of your actions.".

His wife Queen Aikaterina added sternly, "So do not try to be 'clever' here. I know for a fact that most young ones today try to be that in trying to figure a way out of messes and situations in order to minimize or escape their punishments. But we will NOT buy into that, not with the mess you four have gotten yourselves into.".

Hekapoo put in, "And if you think about escaping via dimensional jumps, go ahead and try. Heh… it will be a pleasure to redirect your destinations. Who knows where you all may end up when you go through a dimensional tear? Hehehehe…".

The curvy and booty-ful magical being that reigned over fire and metal grinned in a way that made the group, minus Star, gulp in worry and fear. Hekapoo had the power to change the destination of a dimensional tear when she sensed it, and with her having gone to innumerable worlds and places… who KNOWS where they would end if in coming through to the other side.

Queen Moon stated, "And finally this; all of this meeting has been recorded down and will be kept in the Permeant Records Room. So if any of you try to proclaim your so-called innocence to others in try to rally them against us in any fashion, we are prepared.".

She made a waving gesture with her hand, utilizing wandless magic once more as a large tome suddenly materialized in front of them. It was quite large and old-looking, but well maintained. It was a deep color brown with words of gold etched on the front that showed **ROYAL BUTTERFLY MEETING RECORDS**. It was a tome that automatically recorded meetings of only the most serious kinds that occurred in the Butterfly Castle! It magically jotted down on the various royal members that were involved in the meeting, and the decision laid down by said royals!

Luckily for the four, it did not record what took place just a little while ago.

* * *

The blue-haired mature beauty showed the important tome to the four royal young ones before snapping her fingers, returning the book to the room where it came from. It looked like the adults had really covered all of the angles so that Star and the others would not be able to get out of their punishments.

King River sighed and said tiredly, "I believe that all of this is now concluded. And that all of us need some kind of rest from all that has occurred now.". His fellow royal beings agreed, the drama and the decision of punishments taking a toll on most of the adults.

Star asked softly, "Can I go to my room now, Mother? Father? I really want to rest and… also have some quiet time for myself.". Again, her parents were surprised on how mild their daughter was, but they chalked it up to emotional and mental fatigue. They replied in a positive in granting her request, Queen Moon calling in Lady Whosits. The female knight reported in quickly, her ruler giving her the task to escort Star back to her room.

Moon did not want to take the chance of her daughter running off, despite the changes she was seeing now. Also, did not want her to interact with Tom or Lilacia for now.

The blonde former princess looked to the female warrior, Lady Whosits giving her a look of pity before standing at attention. Star gave a watery smile to her parents… than a frosty look to Tom and Lilacia before leaving with Lady Whosits. Again, the adults and the royal young adults who were with them was wondering on what occurred now that had Star look at her companions in such a manner.

Getting his senses back, King River looked to the rest and spoke, "I believe that the rest of you can go and wait in the courtyard outside. Your parents will be with you shortly. And again, do not even try to run away.".

The three nodded, seeing as they were really backed into a corner and escape not an option. Well, it was still there… but they did not want to risk any more of the wrath of their parents, so self-preservation won in their minds. Queen Moon called in Sir Lavabo and Sir Scarsguard to escort Patty, Tom and Lilacia outside, the two knights coming in and escorting the princess & ex-prince and ex-princess outside.

As they walked through the hallway, Lilacia went to Tom and hissed softly in anger, "Okay, spill it dude! What did you mean about the ring having something else than value earlier?!". The floating Ponyhead was livid now, imagining the taunting that would come from her sisters when she got back home… and they heard the news on her latest punishment.

Thomas answered softly so the knights would not hear, "The ring has a secret enchantment on it, one I alone can activate by a command word. It will allow us to put Star back under our influence and control, but only if she wears the ring. I had a feeling to have extra insurance in case something happened to Star, just like now.". It did cost a pretty penny for Tom to put the enchantment on the engagement ring, both the spell and also for the one who put said spell on it to be quiet.

Lilacia's eyes widened, than shined in delight at the prospect of getting her old B-Fly back. She then realized something and asked, "And how are you going to put it on her? The whole place is on lock-down, and she's not too good on seeing us now.".

The former demon prince replied, "I'll find a way, don't you worry about that. Just trust me when I say this… Marco is going to be VERY surprised by the time this month is through. I'll let you know more, but for now… keep your head down and quiet.".

The floating unicorn head nodded, the duo soon parting… but nearby, Patty had seen the interaction. She did not hear their words, but she felt that the two were up to something… and that involved her friend Star. She now felt conflicted on what to do, her mind swirling fast after the events that just occurred, thus she was in a tailspin on various levels.

But one things she knew was clear… that it was going to be intense for all of them in the upcoming days to come!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Whew… this surprised even me, and I am very thankful to the Lord for helping me out with this chapter!

Before I say or do anything else, I wish to give more praise and honor to God. Thank you Lord for all that you have done for me, my family, my friends and the many people out there that need you very much! Jesus Christ, continue to guide and strengthen us in all ways. I pray and ask for your guidance with this story series of mine here, and hope that you will help me to continue the drive with this and many other stories that come forth! I want to utilize the gift of imagination you gave to me before I was even born in your name Jesus, and want to do my best for you however I can!

And Lord, please bring this viral nightmare to an end. I really hope and pray to see the complete end & elimination of this plague called the Coronavirus on every level. And also what has cropped up due to both it & negative-influenced media.

I hope and pray to see the permanent end of masks and face-shields, of plastic walls and barriers, of distancing of ALL kinds, of contactless/touch-free nonsense, of virtual/online substitutions of ALL kinds, of excessive sanitation/cleaning, of isolation and staying at home…

More so, I pray and hope to see the end of fear/anxiety/worry/doubt/paranoia. I hope and pray to see the people put more faith and trust in one another like before, but more faith and trust in you God to keep them secure and strong while experiencing full growth and potential while outside the safety/comfort bubbles. I hope and pray to see everything, and everyone, get back to regular-normal on all levels.

So Star and the others have been punished, but it seems some dramatic changes have occurred in the young Butterfly woman! Just so you know, I borrowed elements from both Disney-Pixar's animated 2015 film _**Inside Out**_ and from Kids WB 2002 animation TV series _Ozzy and Drix_ when featuring Star's consciousness.

Star's good emotions are in control… but for how long? In addition, I left out certain emotions for a good reason. It will be made clear as the story progresses. Also, Patty seems to be conflicted with her friends splitting up like this. And finally, I hope that the drama showed here makes up for the anticipation I kept you all in at. Also, a little shout out to Author **Karlos1234ify** as I put him in the chapter here as Karlos Neystrong. I hope he likes it! Actually… I checked the Author's bio and it doesn't show as a he or she. So… hoping I am getting it right. If not, I will edit as needs to be done.

In the next chapter, prepare to see some Marco/Eclipsa & Marco/Janna interaction at the hospital! And also for some Marco/Kelly fluff as well, and also back to Amazonia for her to report back to her parents on what she has learned so far. Many more surprises to come as well! And expect to see more of the Secrets that Marco will be reading from the book.

Now for the questions! Ahem…

What do you think of Penelope's letter to Marco? And any advice for the young lad concerning the Acacius Princess?

What did you think of the chapter of the book Marco was reading? If Marco had found The Twelve thesis, what do you think he would do with it?

If you were in Star's mind, which side would you be on? And also, what kind of advice would you give to Star's conscience and the others as they regain control of Star's being?

What do you think of Star's actions in trying to smash the engagement ring? And also in seeing the interaction between Tom and Lilacia?

What kind of additions do you think should be added to the four young royals? To whom and why?

What would you be thinking at seeing Star's change in demeanor and stance? And what advice would you give to Patty here?

And finally this… what do you think of the enchantment that Tom secretly put on the ring that can only be activated by him? And how do you think he will be able to get it on Star?

And here is an Optional Bonus Question: How would you describe each of the emotions that was shown inside Star's head? Describe in your own way the looks, in various ways, the emotions such as Pride-Star, Humility-Star, Conscience-Star, Patience-Star, etc.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
